


The Angel in Skyloft

by xBooxBooxBear



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Smut, idk what else to tag, lotsa fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 46
Words: 181,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBooxBooxBear/pseuds/xBooxBooxBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unknown threat has taken Pit and shattered the portal to Skyworld. Link stumbles upon the angel, takes him to Skyloft where together with Zelda they try to figure how to get him home, all while the threat still lingers. Meanwhile Dark Pit & Palutena try to find another way to enter the other world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from Fanfiction.net  
> This Fic also has some elements from my Ghiralink fic, Within Chains that is posted on FF.net.
> 
>  
> 
> Read dem tags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/17/17: Going back and editing chapters

Link walked out of Pipit's house after helping his mom clean the place (She literally did nothing and left Link to use his Gust Bellows). He wiped the sweat from his forehead and stretched, letting his joints pop and gazed up at the setting sky.

The hero walked towards the nearest platform and sat down on the edge, watching the knights above search for residents that hadn’t returned yet. Only the knights’ loftwings flew at night. Just in case a resident fell off Skyloft. Even though Link was now considered a knight he was still a few ranks lower from being able to fly at night. Though after everything he had gone through, he should've been one, but he was something better than just a knight. He was a hero, a chosen hero at that. He had saved the world from the Demon King returning and the girl he loved.

Link sighed and peered into the sunset.

It had been several months since those events and only a selected few even knew what happened. To those who knew, he was the chosen hero of the goddess. The rest of Skyloft thought him as the lazy boy that saved and brought home Zelda. He was their hero, but they didn’t even know. Zelda's father, Headmaster Gaepora, told them the time wasn't ready for the residents to know. Gaepora wanted to get things settled below before he revealed to them all that happened. He was working with his daughter and Link on the plans for a new life below. He wanted everything to be finished before all was revealed.

Link didn't know how he felt about living below. He always had his head in the clouds and felt like Skyloft was the best place for him. Though he had made many new friends and had promised to stay with Zelda on the surface, he was going to miss Skyloft. He was thankful that the process for starting a new home wasn't for a long while. He had plenty of time to soak up the sun on Skyloft.

“Wake-up Sleepyhead!” He heard a familiar voice call him.

His blue eyes snapped open when he realized he fell asleep. He looked up to see sky-blue eyes staring at him.

“Is this where you’ve been all day? Father and I were looking for you!” Zelda said, irritated as she put her hands on her hips.

Link sat up and turned to look at her. He gave her a sheepish smile and scratched his head.

“Sorry Zelda, I was helping Pipit's mom with some cleaning.”

Zelda rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and smiled. “Again? Honestly, that woman needs to learn how to clean by herself.”

Link chuckled, nodding in agreement.

Link glanced back at the sky to see the night had crept on him. There was a full moon out tonight and for once, clouds didn't plague it. He looked back at Zelda with a smile and gently pat the spot next to him.

Zelda rolled her eyes but smiled as she sat beside him. Her feet hung over the ledge as did his and she leaned her head on his shoulder and inhaled his sweet scent. Link looked at her with a smile and stretched his arm, wrapping it around her shoulders and pulled her in.

“What about the monsters that come out?” She asked.

“I'll keep them from you just like I did before.”

She smiled and blushed. She glanced up at her childhood friend. They had been friends forever and even had developed feelings for one another. They especially grew when Zelda was kidnapped, and Link went after her. Link had always been her hero, even before it became his actual destiny. She knew that Link would come, she always knew. Though he wasn't good with his feelings and was too shy to say it, they both knew that they loved each other.

Zelda leaned up and gently planted her lips on her hero's cheek.

Link blushed and looked down at Zelda, whom was now looking at the moon. He played her game and pressed his lips on top of her sun blond head. He saw her blush and smiled.

He stared up at the stars. There were a lot out tonight. He watched a few shooting stars race by when he noticed something above, brighter than a star. It was bigger too. It was a golden light. Link squinted his eyes and focused on the light. It wasn't a star. It had a movement to it, like a bird or something. He watched it zoom by some clouds. It definitely wasn't a star. It flew in between the clouds and went in every direction. He watched as it made its way towards the moon. The golden light flipped and changed to a blue color before gliding past the moon and disappearing.

“Whoa! What was that?” Zelda asked. She looked up at Link, whom was staring, stunned. “Link? Did you just see that blue light?”

Link nodded. Just before the light disappeared he managed to catch a quick glance when it crossed the moon. Though he couldn't quite make out for sure what it was, he swore it was a figure with wings. Could it possibly be a loftwing? No way! What loftwing flew at night unless it was trained to? Plus, it seemed thinner than a loftwing, almost human if anything. 

“Yeah...I did.” He said.

“I wonder what it was.” Zelda pondered, leaning into Link.

“Yeah me too.”

“Hey you two! It's time to come in! The monsters are coming out soon!”

Link and Zelda turned around to see Pipit standing with his arms on his hips and hunched slightly over as was his usual pose.

Link and Zelda smiled. “Alright Pipit we’re coming!”

Link stood up and offered his hand to Zelda, whom took it and entwined their fingers together. She gave him a smile before leading him towards Pipit. He smiled back but it fell when he saw a shadow figure watching him. He tripped on his feet and fell.

“Link, are you okay?” Both Zelda and Pipit asked.

“Yeah, I'm fine. I thought I saw-” Link stopped. A feather fell right in front of his face.

“C'mon Link, we need to get going.” Pipit said, impatiently.

Link ignored his friend and gently picked up the feather. Zelda offered her hand and helped Link to his feet. She kept her hand in his as they followed Pipit to the academy.

Once they were inside, Pipit said his goodbyes and went out to begin his night patrol. Once they were alone, Zelda led Link to her room and shut the door behind him.

The whole way back to the academy, Link stared at the tiny feather. It was smaller than a Loftwing's but bigger then the tiny birds below. It was about the size of Link's hand if not a little bit bigger. It was white with a few missing strands but still in good shape.

Zelda walked over to him and looked at the feather. She too became fascinated with it.

“I wonder what kind of bird it fell from?” Zelda asked

“I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that it came off that light we saw earlier.” Link answered.

Zelda looked at him confused. “The light?”

Link held the feather close to his face, examining it. “Yeah, I caught a glimpse of it just as it passed by the moon. I don't know what it was, but I saw wings.”

“Maybe it's something from the surface that flew through the cloud barrier?”

“I guess we’ll never know.”

Zelda kissed his cheek. “You're not fooling me, Link. I know you’re going to search for it tomorrow.”

He smiled and looked toward the girl he loved.

She returned his smile and rolled her eyes. “I'll help you.”

“What about your dad?”

“Oh crap! I forgot we're going to the surface tomorrow. Were you going to meet us down there?” She asked, hopeful.

“I'll try to. I do have an exam later”

“An exam you haven't studied for?”

He gave her a sheepish smile.

“I wouldn't mind seeing Fi...again.” His smile faded when the memories of his past began to reappear. Despite being annoyed sometimes with his companion's constant analysis, he missed her. He knew she was in an eternal sleep within the Master Sword on the surface. Every time Link was there, he always visited the sleeping spirit and exchanged pointless words. It made him feel better to talk to her even if she never heard anything.

Zelda embraced Link with a hug. He accepted her gesture and wrapped his arms around her, placing his head on hers.

“Zelda-kins, Daddy is here for his goodnight kis-” The door opened and was Zelda's father walked in on them. They froze as Gaepora's happy face fell to a disapproving snarl. 

“Zelda, I thought I told you no boys in your room!”

“Daddy, we weren't-”

“I don't care what you were or weren't doing! Even if it is Link.”

Link smiled sheepishly and pulled from Zelda. “Sorry headmaster, I was just saying goodnight to your daughter. I'll be on my way.”

He hid the feather and walked out of Zelda's room with Gaepora giving him the stink eye. Gaepora knew they weren't doing anything other than hugging. The man trusted Link but still young teenage hormones were unpredictable. It was only natural that his fatherly instinct took over.

Link laughed to himself and walked down to his room, upon hearing Zelda snap at her dad and insist they weren't doing anything.

He made his way downstairs to his room. He shut the door behind him and pulled out the little white feather for one more look before he set it down on his table and got ready for bed.

 


	2. First Glance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/17/17: Edited

“Good morning, Pit! It's time to wake up!” The echoing voice of Lady Palutena rang in Pit's ears. He let out a yawn and opened his eyes. He woke-up, letting his ocean eyes adjust before he found Lady Palutena standing before him. She smiled sweetly.

“Good morning Lady Palutena!” Pit said happily. He jumped out of bed and bowed to his goddess.

“Oh Pit, you know you don't always have to do that.” Palutena said.

“Of course, I do! You are my goddess and I am your servant of the light. I have to bow to you!” Pit said with a big smile.

Palutena laughed. “You're too cute, Pit. Come on, let's get some breakfast before we start your training again.”

Pit blushed at her comment with an embarrassed grin.

“Alright breakfast! The mooost important meal of the daay!” He sang in delight. “Annd I'll eat it all mmmyyyyy waaaay!”

Palutena laughed again and motioned out of the room. Pit ran after his goddess, walking beside her once he caught up. They walked down the bright marble hallways, passing by a particular spare room in the temple. Pit looked back at the room.

“Lady Palutena?”

“Yes, Pit?” The goddess glanced at her young pupil.

“Aren't we going to wake-up Pittoo?”

Palutena let out a sigh. “He didn't show up again. I don't know where Pittoo stays but he won't take up my offer to stay here.”

“I am a servant of no one but myself grrrrr! I don't need help from you” Pit mimicked his darker half gaining a laugh from the goddess.

“You sound just like him.”

“Well, he is my darker half.”

“True.”

They made it to the end of the lengthy hall. Palutena looked down at the angel boy.

“You go ahead and eat up, Pit. Meet me at the center of the temple when you are finished and remember, don't eat too much or you will be no good for training.” She smiled and winked.

“Awww man!” the angel whined.

The goddess laughed. “You can eat as much as you want after practice.”

That perked up the hungry angel. “Yaaaaaaaaay!” He cheered.

With that the goddess diminished in a wave of light. Pit smiled and rushed to the kitchen to give the cooks a hard time with his large appetite.

When Pit finished his breakfast, he ran out of the kitchen and made his way to the center of the temple, where Palutena waited patiently for him.

“Sorry to keep you waiting!” Pit said as he ran towards her.

“It's okay Pit, I know how you get when you eat. Once you start you don't stop.” She joked.

“Hey! I like to eat! I can't help it.” He joked back.

“I know you can't.” She laughed. “Are you ready for your training?”

The angel nodded eagerly.

“Do you really think we can get my wings to work? It sure is embarrassing to be an angel that can’t fly by myself.” Pit said, scratching behind his head.

“Don't worry Pit, we will get them working in no time.”

“I hope so! Alright, let's start training!” Pit said with enthusiastic ambition.

* * *

 

Link woke up bright and early, which was unusual for him. He usually slept in until he was late for class. Today, he wanted to find that light. He just didn't know how exactly to find it. The sky was a vast place. The light could be anywhere. He could only fly and hope to come across it.

He shed his pajamas and replaced them with his skyloftian clothes. He glanced over at the white feather still on his desk. He walked over and stared at it. He didn't know what it was about this little feather that intrigued him. It seemed like any other ordinary white feather, but he felt there was more to it than that. If anyone knew the difference in a feather it would be Pipit. He was after all the expert on birds.

He grabbed the feather and placed it inside his pocket. He made for the exit but stopped when he found a note that had slipped through the crack of his door. He bent down to pick up the note and unfolded it.

_Hey Sleepyhead!_

_I figured you would be asleep, so I wrote you this note. Good luck on your exam and finding the light and owner of that feather. Hopefully I will see you on the surface tonight. You better be there tomorrow if not tonight._

_Love, Zelda_

Link smiled at the note. He didn't tell her, but he wasn't planning on going to the surface tonight. He was going to stay in Skyloft to see if he could find the light again, if he didn't manage to today. He promised himself he would go down tomorrow for sure. He placed the note on his desk made his way to the bathroom.

He finished his bath, enjoying the relaxed, clean feeling. He dried his skin and slid his clothes on. He walked to the sink to brush his teeth but kept his head bowed. He tried to avoid the mirror, but he accidentally glanced up and saw his reflection. He saw the thing he always attempted to avoid; the scar near his left eye.

There were some memories he wished to forget on his mission for Hylia and the scar was the second most wished. He tried to avoid his reflection at all costs. He hated the scar. It always brought up tortuous memories of the one he desperately wished to forget. The one that gave him this accursed scar and other horrendous things. He still remembered the day he got it and longed to forget it. He felt unclean whenever he thought of it. The hardest thing about it was he told Zelda what happened. He felt unworthy to be with her, but Zelda assured him it wasn't his fault. She would be with him no matter what.

When he returned to Skyloft with Zelda, all the residents asked him about his scar. He didn't tell them though. Only Zelda and his former bully, Groose knew what happened (only because they ran into _him_ ). Zelda and Groose told everyone that something happened to Link and never to ask him about it. After that no one did. Link tried many different potions in attempt to heal or hide it but nothing worked. The scar forever remained.

Link quickly looked away. He left the bathroom and made his way to the breakfast hall where his buddies were waiting for him.

“Well looky who it is. I never thought I'd see you awake in the morning unless Zelda was pulling you out of bed.” His former bully, Groose said when Link walked in.

Link smiled at his friend and took the seat beside Fledge. “She left me a note this time.

He glanced around the room and saw no sign of his best friend. “Where is Pipit?”

“He’s at home. He has the day off, so his mom insisted he stayed home.” Fledge answered quietly

“Yeah now that the house is clean. That woman is as lazy as Link is” Groose joked.

Link laughed and was joined with Groose. Fledge, and Groose's friends Cawlin and Stritch didn't know what to make of the new friendship between the two. They had always been rivals but when they returned they considered each other close friends. Only they knew what happened below and that's what kept them close.

“At least she pays me.” Link said

“Yeah for a simple job.”

Link helped himself to the pancakes and began chatting with his friends. Though he really wanted to scarf down his food and find Pipit, it was nice to take it easy and just chat.

After several minutes of chatter, the boys decided it was time to study for their exam. They asked Link to join but he said he had to do some stuff. They left it at that and went their separate ways. Link left the academy and made it to Pipit's house, his pit-stop before searching for that light. Pipit should be able to figure what kind of bird the feather came from. He didn't have a chance to tell Pipit last night cause his friend was already irritated. Hopefully he was in a better mood today.

He knocked on Pipit's door and within seconds the door opened with Pipit's mom greeting him.

“Oh, hi Link!” She leaned towards him and whispered “The house doesn't need cleaning today.”

“I'm not here for that. I need to speak with Pipit.” Link said.

“Oh! Well alrighty, come on in!” Pipit's mom grabbed Link and pulled him inside. “Pipit! Link is here to see you!”

Link made his way to where Pipit was eating breakfast. His freckled friend looked up from his meal and smiled at Link.

The blonde made his way to where Pipit was eating breakfast. His freckled friend looked up from his meal and smiled at Link.

“Hey Link! Nice to see you up bright and early for once.” Pipit said.

Link smiled sheepishly and scratched his head. “Yeah, I have some things I have to deal with but first I wanted to ask you a question.”

His friend arched a brow. “Yeah? What's up?”

Link made his way to the table and retrieved the feather.

“Do you know what kind of bird this came from?” Link asked and showed the feather.

Pipit's eyes widened. He reached over and grabbed the feather ever so delicately.

“I found it last night when I tripped. I wanted to show you but didn't exactly get the chance.”

“Wow! This is amazing! I've never seen anything quite like this!” Pipit said excitedly.

“What kind of bird is it?” Link asked.

“I-I'm not sure! I've never seen a feather like this before.”

“Isn’t it just a plain white feather?”

“Oh no, it's not! Look at how pure white the calamus is! The venule is in such a bizarre yet elegant position! And look at the-” Link lost focus once Pipit started speaking a whole different language with the names on the feather.

“So, you don't know what kind of bird it is?” Link asked, just wanting to get to the point now.

“I have no idea, but it is definitely one of a kind! I'd say it is as rare as your crimson loftwing if not rarer! This bird may have existed back when the goddess was around! It's just that divine! From the look of it I would say the bird is about as big as a human, maybe a bit smaller. Whatever bird it is though I would love to see it!” Pipit looked at his friend. “You found this last night?”

Link nodded.

Pipit smiled greatly. “Then if this bird was around when the goddess was here, it has reappeared! What does this mean?! Oh, my goddess! I-I must do some research! Do you mind if I keep the feather, so I can gather information on it?”

“Not at all.”

Pipit's smile grew wider. “Oh, thanks Link! I promise if I find anything I will let you know!”

“Okay thanks.” Link said. “Well, I better go.”

“Okay see you!” Pipit said and ran for his bird books.

He shook his head, smiling at his excited friend. He got up from his seat, said goodbye to Pipit's mom and left.

Link stepped outside, feeling the morning sun warm his face. He glanced up at the sky, seeing the knights and residents flying on their loftwings. A few looked down at him, tossing a wave of hello. Link smiled and returned the gesture. He made for a platform before running off it and calling for his loftwing. His crimson bird came for him instantly and caught him. The hero greeted his bird, petting his feathers, earning a happy chirp.

He took to the sky, soaring gracefully through the clouds, leaving Skyloft behind him. He had no idea where he was going or even what he was looking for. A white bird perhaps with a golden light perhaps? He had no idea. He just thought to soar through the skies until he found something.

But that didn't go well. He glided through the sky with no luck whatsoever. He had been in the skies for more than an hour and found nothing. Link knew his bird was getting tired, so he made way for the nearest flying island to rest.

The island was small but was big enough for the two to fit. It held a large tree that was enough to shade them from the sun. Link sat down and leaned against the trunk. His loftwing sat beside him and hid its face under its wing, falling into a sleep. Link chuckled and brushed his hand against his bird's feathers.

He looked up at the sky, searching the clouds for that bright light but his lids became heavy and drifted him into a sleep.

* * *

“Alright Pit, we have entered a portal to another world. This one is perfect for you” Lady Palutena's voice echoed in his head. This world was just like Skyworld only the sky was blue instead of the divine yellow that painted their sky.

“Uh, Lady Palutena, are you sure I'm in another world? This looks just like Skyworld.” Pit asked

“Yes, Pit, actually this world isn't too different from our own. This is where you were last night for your evening practice.”

“Oh, it was much clearer last night. So, what's so special about this place?” Pit asked.

“It has more wind currents and little islands drifting in the sky. It’s the perfect place for flying practice.”

“That's kinda weird. Why is that?”

“There are humans that live up here. They live on a large floating island and ride large birds.”

“Whoa! That is so cool! Wait, if there are lotsa wind currents up here does the floating island move around?”

“You would think but no it doesn't. There is a very strong and powerful force that keeps the islands anchored.”

“And humans just fly around like it's perfectly normal?”

“I guess so. We shouldn't let them see you though. They aren't used to seeing an angel like the humans in our world. We don't want to cause a disturbance, so that's what we will practice today. Flying and keeping out of sight on your own. You ready, Pit? I'm going to turn off the power of flight.”

“Uh, yeah, I'm ready!” Pit replied nervously. This was going to be his first time flying by himself. Sure, he’d been able to fly between the islands in Skyworld but they weren't as far apart as the ones here. He felt the power of flight fade from his wings.

“Whoooooooaaaa!!!!” Pit cried out as he fell.

“Pit! Extend your wings and catch the current!”

Pit did as she said. He extended his wings, catching the air current and soar through the skies.

“I-I'm doing it! I'm doing it, Lady Palutena!” he exclaimed. He glanced behind and saw his wings breezing through the wind with no trace of light glowing. He really was flying on his own.

“I can't believe it! I'm actually flying!”

“Technically, you’re gliding but this is good practice for you to get the feeling of flying alone. Hopefully we will be able to get those chicken wings to actually fly on their own.” the goddess joked

“Hey! They aren't chicken wings! They just...don't work.” Pit sulked

“Don't sulk, Pit. We will get them working and I will help you do so. We don't want another incident like at the Chaos Vortex and Pittoo.”

“Yeah...” Pit agreed sadly as the memory flashed before his eyes. He and his darker half had just taken down the Chaos Kin and freed Palutena's soul from being devoured. The remains of the Chaos Kin snatched Pittoo and dragged him off the cliff. Pit rushed after him and begged Viridi, the goddess of Nature, to help him fly despite the power of flight had already been used. Viridi warned him that if she did then his wings would burn up. Pit didn't care. He had to save Dark Pit. She warned him again that it was his own doing for whatever happened and activated the power. He felt his wings burn but didn't care, all focus was saving on his dark half. As soon as Pit grabbed Pittoo's hand, Viridi pulled them back up. Pittoo was okay however, Pit wasn't. He burned his wings off and was on the verge of death. With the guidance of Palutena and Viridi, Pittoo managed to find the Rewind Springs and revive Pit's wings.

“Next time will be different. I will be able to fly!”

“Let's hope there isn't a next time. That was unbearable. Let's just focus on using the currents.”

“Alright!”

Pit glided between clouds, using the current to keep him up. He felt so free! Even if the currents were carrying him; to not have the power of flight on, it felt great! He managed to perform a few tricks in the air, little flips and turns here and there.

“Okay show off.” Palutena laughed

“Sorry! I’m happy to be flying on my own. Not that I don't appreciate your help, it's just nice to do it by myself.”

“It's okay, Pit. Now why don't we practice landing? Try landing on that island over there.”

A small floating island was coming into sight. Pit dove out of the current.

“Yeahahahah! I'm actually doing it!” He flapped his wings and aimed for the island. He gently and gracefully landed on the island. He cheered and danced.

“Alright! That was great!”

“Good job Pit! You did better than when we tried in Skyworld. There is another island just a short distance from you. Do you see it?”

Pit looked around, finding a lot of floating islands around him. None which looked close enough. He turned around and saw the one Palutena was referring to. It was a good distance away, but it wasn't as far as the others.

“Yup, unless you wanna try for one further away.”

“Uhh, maybe not right now. Okay, I can do this.” Pit took a deep breath. He extended his wings and took off for the island.

“Whoooooaaa!” He yelped and lost his footing.

“Pit!” Palutena called

The angel tumbled down through the air. He extended his wings again and tried catching a current but his constant falling and tumbling wasn't allowing him to do so. Before Pit knew it, he landed in a random tree. He let out oofs and ows and collided with the stabby branches. He clung onto a branch before falling to the ground.

“Pit! Are you okay?” Palutena asked, concerned.

Pit answered with a groan and slowly rose from the ground. He heard a loud chirp behind him and nearly jumped out of his skin and off the island. He quickly turned around to see a giant red bird looking at him.

“Whoa whoa!” Pit said as the bird chirped at him again and got in his face, forcing him to scoot away to the edge. “This is a huge bird!”

“That's one of the birds the humans ride. It's called a Loftwing.”

“A Loftwing? That's a weird name for a bird.”

“They're named after the floating island the humans live on. It's called Skyloft.”

“Wow,” Pit froze when the bird started invading his space. “That's kinda close to Skyworld.”

The bird squawked before it accepted Pit. It chirped and nuzzled his face.

“Looks like he likes you.”

“I wonder why he is way out here.” Pit wondered.

A light snore came from behind the tree. Pit jumped at the sound and turned the sound. He evaded the bird’s nuzzling and crawled to the tree then peeked over the bark. He gasped when he found a human sleeping.

“A human!”

“What's a human doing way out here?” Palutena asked

Pit let out a chuckle and glanced at the heavens. “Kinda reminds me when we met Magnus for the first time.”

“Yeah, I remember that jerk.”

“He isn't bad.” Pit defended his friend. “I'd still be a ring if he hadn't finally decided to put it on, then let me take over his body and fight mine and then-”

“Alright, I get it. Yes, he helped us, but he is still a jerk.”

Pit laughed. He got a closer look to the sleeping human. He had suntanned skin and dirty blond hair. He noticed the sleeping human's ears weren't like the humans Pit was familiar with. They were pointed.

“Huh, you sure this is a human? Kinda looks like an elf.”

“Yep, that's a human. I told you before Pit, these humans are different from the ones in our world. These humans have pointed ears, live in the sky and ride giant birds.”

“Wow, they really are different.”

The sleeping human moaned in his sleep and let out a yawn.

“He's gonna wake up! We better get you out of there before he sees you!” Palutena said “You may want to move out from under the tree, so you don't encounter the branches.”

“Yeah, I definitely don't want that to happen again.” Pit said and quickly covered his mouth when the human snapped his eyes open to the sound of his voice. Pit barely dodged the human's sight before he ran from under the tree. Palutena called for a beam of light from the heavens. Pit started to float as the light engulfed him. He turned to look back at the human, whom was now peering over the tree and gaping at the light. Pit vanished into Palutena's light just as the human bolted for him.

 


	3. Awakened Fortune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/17/17: Edited

 

Link couldn't believe his eyes. He was standing at the edge of the island looking up at the sky. He barely saw the owner of the feather, but still couldn't make out what it was. The beam of golden light before him had blinded him. He cursed himself for not waking up earlier. He would’ve seen the creature. He only saw the wings but swore it look back at him with human eyes. The blonde couldn't decide if it was real or his mind playing tricks on him. He missed his chance of finding out who the feather belonged to.

The hero watched the beam of light fade completely. A few feathers cascaded from the light. Link stretched out his hand and caught a feather falling. It was identical to the one he found on Skyloft. The sky child sighed and turned to his loftwing whom was looking up. Had his bird seen it? Link walked over to his bird, petting the feathers on its head. His eyes fell to the ground where he found something gleaming near the tree. He bent down and picked up what looked to be a medallion with a large ruby in the center.

“Where did this come from?” Link asked himself. He looked around the tree until he saw a few twigs scattered around. “What the hell?”

Link looked up at the tree and saw broken branches. Had it crashed down into the tree? He looked down at the medallion. Was this something that fell from the creature? How the hell did he sleep through that? It must've been loud! Maybe he was more tired than he thought.

Knowing there was nothing more he could do, he climbed up onto his bird and left the island.

* * *

“That was close!” Palutena said once Pit returned to Skyworld. “Are you alright, Pit?”

“Huh?” The angel asked before he glanced down at himself. His white chiton was a bit was dirty and torn. He had minor cuts and scrapes on his arms, legs and his face. He noticed his scarf had gotten the worse of it. It was torn and ripped with holes stretched out. That's when he noticed the missing pendant.

“Where did my medallion go?” He asked and searched the ground around him. “Oh no! It must've been ripped off when I fell into the tree.”

“Don't worry, Pit. I’ll get you a new one.”

Pit pouted. That little medallion meant a lot to the angel. It was the one Palutena had given him when he freed her from Medusa. It was very precious to him.

“Don't pout, Pit, it will be okay. Why don't you go have a nice soak in a hot spring? We will practice your night flying in a few hours, okay?” Palutena said. She gave him a warm smile.

When Palutena mentioned hot springs, it cheered the angel up instantly. He loved hot springs.

“Okay! Thanks Lady Palutena!” He replied, cheerfully.

Palutena laughed at Pit's enthusiasm. “You're too cute, Pit. I'll see you here for tonight's lesson, okay?”

“Uh, yeah, okay.” He said, a little baffled.

Palutena giggled at his flustered face and disappeared in a wave of light.

Pit laughed awkwardly to himself before turning on his heel to return to his captain's quarters. Once inside he shut the door behind him and began to take off his chiton when a dark figure caught his eye.

“Starting without me?” a dark voice called from behind.

Before Pit even had a chance to say anything, he was whirled around, slammed into his door and felt hot lips pressed against his.

Just as quickly as he felt those lips, they pulled away.

“Pittoo!” Pit gasped when he saw his darker half.

“Will you stop calling me that?” His dark twin snapped

“What are you doing here? Are you finally gonna stay with us?” Pit asked happily, ignoring his twin's snap and forgetting about the lips that were just on his.

“And be tied down like you? I don't think so.” Dark Pit retorted. “Though you are rather cute like this.”

“H-how did you get here?”  Pit stammered, his cheeks reddening. “Did Lady Palutena or Viridi help you fly?”

“I don't rely on gods for my flying like you do. I flew by myself like I've always done.”

“But you had Pandora's powers last time! You defeated her when you were at the Rewind Spring to save me”

“Yeah so?” He turned away, hiding his blushing face from his lighter half. He crossed his arms and took a few steps away from him. “I found some of her powers left at the spring when I had Phos and Lux. That's why I'm here. I'm returning the unicorns to you since I don't need them anymore.”

“Huh, that's weird. Why were you in the underworld?”

“What does it matter?!” Pittoo snapped, irritated with the constant questions. “Look, I'm only here to give you the damn unicorns.”

“Why didn't you just tell Lady Palutena?” Pit asked.

Pittoo turned around to face his innocent doppelganger.

“Unlike you, I don't have to tell or rely on her for anything and the unicorns are yours not hers. That's why I came here and waited forever for your ass.” Pittoo said as he took in Pit, noticing not only his divine figure but also his injuries and torn chiton. He raised a brow, giving Pit something that looked close to concern. It was the first emotion shown since he encountered his doppleganger.

“What happened to you?” Pittoo asked, with a tone that hid his actual concern.

“Oh, well, uh, Lady Palutena was helping me fly in this other world and well, I fell off a floating island and landed into a tree.” Pit said, scratching his head.

“Other world?”

“Yeah!” Pit said, excitedly at his twin's question. “Lady Palutena took me through a portal to another world where humans actually live on floating islands in the sky and they fly around on giant birds! It's so cool!”

Pittoo crossed his arms again and looked at Pit in disbelief. “Floating islands with humans living in the sky? I find that shit hard to believe.”

Pit gave his dark half a look of disapproval at the curse he used. Pit wasn't a fan of swearing and he really hated it when Dark Pit used it.

“It's true!” Pit smiled as an idea formed in his head. “Why don't you come with me tonight then? Lady Palutena is going to take me there for some night flying! It's really pretty there.”

Dark Pit pondered at this. “Fine. I'll come just 'cause I want to see if you're lying or not.”

Pit smiled. “Alright!”

“Don't think anything of it.” Dark Pit said as he made his way towards Pit. He gave a smug smile and invaded Pit's personal space again. His hand fell to his half-exposed shorts where he rubbed the outside of Pit's groin, earning a gasp from him.

“Have fun in your little bath, Pit-stain.” Dark Pit purred in Pit's ear before caressing his flustered face and claiming his lips.

He kissed his doppelganger with slow steady kisses before letting out a low moan and began to kiss him harder. His tongue clicked back and forth trying to get in the other's mouth. Against Pit's will, his mouth was opened and Pittoo's tongue invaded. His tongue explored the walls of Pit's mouth, taking in every taste that was founded on his taste buds. When Pittoo's longing for Pit was quenched, he pulled away leaving his lighter half dazed and out of breath.

“See you tonight.” He breathed and pushing his dazed twin out of the way to leave.

Pit wobbled when his balance was thrown off. His breathing was still rapid as he watched Pittoo leave through half-lidded dazed eyes.

“Y-you know that works just as easily for you!” Pit called after his twin, head still baffled from the kiss.

Pit stared after his darker twin as he tried to conjure his thoughts.

Things had been different between him and Dark Pit ever since Hades was defeated all those months ago. When Pittoo was first created from the Mirror of Truth by Pandora, he was meant to serve the Underworld army but because Pit cracked the mirror before his doppelgänger was finished, it wasn't so. While Dark Pit didn't serve the Underworld army, he still sought out to destroy Pit. Even though the Darker Pit tried to kill him, he also helped in a few situations such as; helping Pit get to Medusa; enlarging the portal to the Chaos Vortex and helping him defeat the Chaos Kin. Perhaps things changed when Pittoo called out for Pit's help when the Chaos Kin grabbed him.

Pit shook free of his confused thoughts and resumed changing out of his chiton and into his swimming tunic. He normally would just go in with his clothes on, but he wasn't on duty today, so it was okay. When he was fully changed, he anxiously made his way to the hot springs.

What Pit didn't know was that _was_ indeed when things changed between them. Sure, he noticed when Pittoo came to his rescue again when Pit defeated Hades's heart after the god had eaten him. And sure, after Pit had defeated Hades, Pittoo flew beside him giving him a full rare smile. But Pittoo had been struggling with himself for the feelings he felt for Pit. He had been attracted to him since he first came out of the mirror. Perhaps it was the narcissistic side of him that had caused this attraction. Pittoo didn't know. He couldn't understand his feelings, so he sought out to get rid of them by destroying Pit. He always denied them, but he didn't realize that they were true until he saw that desperate look in Pit’s eyes when he tried to save him. He felt his heart nearly shatter when he saw Pit's state from the aftermath. He felt like he was going to die himself unless he saved him. When he did so, and Pit was revived he couldn't help but hide his emotions when Pit looked at him with those big blue surprised eyes.

Since then Dark Pit had secretly promised to watch out for Pit. Not because Pit needed to be watched. No, Pit could take care of himself (unless Palutena was watching out for him). It was for his own reassurance. He had to make sure Pit was okay and even though he would know through the connection they shared, he had to see it with his own red eyes.

The dark angel began to prey on the lighter angel then. Whenever the two were together (though Pittoo claimed he had nothing better to do) and away from the goddess, he would steal a kiss or so from him. A few times he had gone a little further than that, rubbing his hand outside the base of Pit's groin, sometimes even invading inside his shorts. He was grateful sometimes that Pit was too naïve to really understand what he was doing but at the same time he longed for him to. Though he would always deny his feelings to Pit, he couldn't to himself.

* * *

Link sat at his desk in class, guessing some answers to his exam that he didn't study for. His mind wasn't on the paper in front of him. It was on the owner of the feather and the medallion. He wanted to go back out and search for it, but he was stuck inside taking a stupid exam he didn't need to take.

The exam took longer than Link thought. He finished it, hoping he did decent with some of the guesses. He got up from his seat and made his way to the front of the room where he gave his exam to Instructor Owlan. Owlan smiled and nodded his head Link, letting him know he could leave.

The sky child made his way out of the classroom and out of the academy. Link strolled over to the bazaar for a little lunch from Piper's restaurant and sat down at one of tables. One of Piper's regulars, Croo offered to buy him lunch. Link protested but the old man wouldn't allow, so after admitting defeat Link sat with the elder man and together they tried one of Piper's new curries. After finishing their meals and conversation, Link thanked Croo for paying, thanked Piper for the meal and walked towards the exit when his name was called.

“Oh! Young man! Over here!”

Link turned to see the fortune teller, Sparrot, calling for him. Deciding not to be rude and ignore him, he walked over to the short man.

“'Hoy! These all lovely seeing eyes haven't seen anything for you in a while but now they do!”

Link arched his brow. “Really?”

It was true that the short fortune teller hadn't had a fortune for him in a while. Not since his mission from the goddess ended.

“For three rupees I will tell you it. I’m still so happy you found my crystal ball, I have to give you a discount!” The man said. “I can't thank you enough!”

“That was months ago,” Link reminded him when handed him the rupees. “Honestly, it just wasn't the same without you here.”

“'Hoy, thank you, young man!”

“So, what do you see?” Link asked curiously.

Sparrot gazed into his crystal ball and began humming something. The lighting around them started to flicker and change. After a second the humming and lighting stopped. The short man opened his big blue eyes and looked at Link.

“These glistening eyes have seen it! A mission for you has begun to unravel. A golden light will fall from darkness colliding two worlds together. Heroes both high and low when united will begin to grow. Shadows of the past will return, and a great journey is to come.”

“A golden light will fall from the darkness?” Link repeated the words. That had to be the creature that owned the feather and medallion. “What does that mean? It's going to fall from darkness?”

“I don't know young man. These eyes only see the future. They don't decipher them.”

“Huh, well thanks for the fortune.” Link said as he made his way out of the bazaar.

Link walked around Skyloft with no real destination. He decided to sit underneath an apple tree, grabbing a piece of fruit and gazed at the sky.

“A golden light will fall from darkness colliding two worlds together. Heroes both high and low when united will begin to grow. Shadows of the past will return, and a great journey is to come.” Link repeated the words from the fortune teller. He pulled the medallion from his pocket. “I know it has to do with you but what does this mean?”

Link sighed as he took another bite into his apple and attempted to decipher his fortune's meaning.

* * *

 

Finally, night came. Pit had been too anxious all day for his return to the other world. While he enjoyed his hot spring time, eaten a large (more like buffet style) lunch and spent the day training his troops, he was nothing but excited to fly at night.

He headed outside the armory where Lady Palutena was waiting for him. She saw her young angel approach and smiled at him.

“Lady Palutena!” Pit greeted her.

“Good evening, Pit. You ready for some night flying?”

Pit nodded too eagerly.

Palutena laughed. “Shall we then?”

The goddess summoned the power of flight. Pit's wings began to give off its golden glow.

“Leaving without me?” A dark voice asked from behind Palutena.

“Pittoo!” Pit shouted happily when the darker angel appeared out of the shadows.

“Will you quit calling me that?” Dark Pit snapped as he walked towards Pit, paying the goddess no mind.

“Hello Pittoo.” Palutena teased him.

Dark Pit let out a huff. He turned to the goddess with his arms crossed. “Shouldn't we get a move on before Pit's flight runs out?”

“That's probably a good idea or you might have to carry him home.” The goddess joked though she didn't know just how okay the dark angel was with that. He had absolutely no problem with holding Pit in his arms.

Dark Pit just played her words off as if he was irritated with such a ridiculous idea. His wings began to glow pink as he activated the remainder of Pandora's powers and hovered over the ground. He flapped his dark wings and flew next to Pit.

“Alright boys. The portal is opening from the clouds above the moonlight.” Palutena informed them.

Both angels looked up and saw the veil in the sky begin to open. Pit flapped his wings and made for the portal with his dark half shadowing him and entered.


	4. The Dark Aura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/17/17: Edited

“What is so impressive about this? We’re still in Skyworld.” Pittoo said, bored.

“We aren't in Skyworld! We're in Skyloft!” Pit said, excited

Pittoo raised a brow. “In where?”

“Skyloft.” Palutena's voice echoed around them. “In this world humans live in-”

“Yeah yeah, Pit stain here told me; They supposedly live on floating islands and ride giant ass birds.” he said dully, clearly unimpressed. “And you expect me to believe this?”

“Uh yeah.” Palutena said. “Pit, I'm going to send you to Skyloft so Mr. Non-believer here can see.”

“Here I'll show you!” Pit began to fly away but stopped when his twin hovered there, glowering with crossed arms.

Pit flew back to Pittoo, grabbing his hand as he pulled him towards the direction of the floating island. Pittoo first withdrew his hand from Pit's touch but after Pit grabbed it again he “reluctantly” let him. It had been Pittoo's plan the whole time. He just wanted Pit to be the one to reach out for him for once. When Pit did, he silently smiled to himself.

Pit, oblivious to the fact that his twin tricked him, held Pittoo's hand and flew them to the outskirts of the giant floating island.

“Wow! They really do live on a rock in the sky!” Pit exclaimed, excitedly as he recalled his hand from Pittoo's.

Pittoo reluctantly let Pit take his hand back and stole a glance at his lighter half. His face was simply too cute. Dark Pit hid his smile and acted unimpressed about Skyloft.

“It's no big deal.” He lied.

“No big deal? How can you say that, Pittoo? There are humans living in the sky! It's soo awesome.” Retorted the light angel.

Palutena laughed. “Alright, Pit, focus. We’re here to practice some night flying remember? I'm going to cut the power of flight, so catch a wind current and we will begin from there.”

“Yes, Lady Palutena.” Pit nodded. Ready to catch the current this time.

The power was cut, and Pit began to fall. Dark Pit tried to mask his horror whilst watching his twin fall and fought the urge to dive after him.

Pit, with a determined smile on his face, let himself fall until he felt the need to open his wings. As soon as he did, he caught the current and was soaring through the night.

“Yeahahahha!” the angel cheered.

“Nice job, Pit!” Palutena praised.

“You aren't even flying. You're just gliding.” Dark Pit remarked, flying beside Pit.

Pit glared back at his dark half. “I know that!”

“Couldn't you just give Pit stain here the Pegasus wings? That way you don't have to haul his ass everywhere.” Pittoo asked the goddess.

“It had been locked away for 25 years. Who knows if it was still any good? Besides, Hades destroyed it before he swallowed Pit.” Palutena's voice echoed.

“Yuck, I don't wanna relive that again!” Pit said.

Palutena laughed. “Alright Pit, like we did earlier glide down to one of the islands.”

“Okay!” He shifted his wings and pulled out of the current. He made his way towards the island with Dark Pit shadowing him.

Pit aimed for the ground and landed perfectly on his feet. When he did, he started to dance and cheer. “Wooo whoooo!” He cheered.

Pittoo landed on the ground and watched Pit dance and shake his body. His eyes observing the way his body swayed and jumped. His eyes fell to Pit's ass, causing the darker Pit to turn away with a blushing grin.

“Nice landing, Pit.” Palutena praised.

“Thanks!” Pit thanked her.

“Alright next let's try-” Palutena suddenly cut off.

“Lady Palutena?” Pit asked concerned. Both angels glanced up at the sky.

“Sorry Pit, hang on just a second.” Lady Palutena said her voice fading away.

The angels glanced at each other, both confused with what was going on.

“Lady Palutena?” Pit asked again.

He received no response.

“What's going on? Where is she?” Pit asked, worried

“Don't worry about her Pitty.” Pittoo said as he looked at Pit with hungry eyes. He approached his lighter half, prowling to his prey.

Pit was still preoccupied with Lady Palutena's sudden disappearance that he didn't even see his dark reflection spring up and claim his lips. His eyes were immediately wide at the unexpected kiss. Pit pulled away and looked at him with large blue eyes. Those blue eyes looking back into his red ones made Pittoo's dark heart skip a beat.

He hid the smile threatening to show with another slam of his lips. He bit back the moan in his throat from the taste of the innocent angel.

A strong gust of wind crept up out of nowhere and blew the angels down. Pittoo smashed into Pit as they tumbled down to the ground. The angels let out painful groans when their bodies collided and ended up with Dark Pit lying on top of Pit. Dark Pit glanced down at Pit whom was rubbing his head when they bumped theirs together. His blue eyes linked with Pittoo's.

“What the heck was that?” Pittoo asked as he looked around the sky.

“I thought you did that?”

Pittoo let out a very low and rare chuckle. “Like I need an excuse to lay on you, babe.”

His red eyes flickered with lust as Pit's face plastered red. His heart skipped another beat at the sight of a flustered Pit. He was simply too cute for his own good.

“B-babe?” Pit stuttered, blushing even more

“Shut up.” Pittoo snapped and (reluctantly) got up off Pit, turning his back on him.

Pit sat up, looking away from his dark half, completely grateful that Lady Palutena hadn't seen that. Pit didn't know what to make of Dark Pit. Sometimes Pittoo would call him names, push him around, or just flat out ignore him and then there were other times where he would slam himself into Pit, lock lips, caress his skin and touch him in ways that made Pit feel hot and mixed with confused feelings. Pit didn't understand Dark Pit. He knew Pittoo didn't hate him like he used to, but he was confused why he acted like this. It couldn't be hate or distrust. Pit knew that Dark Pit trusted him and kinda liked him maybe a little less than a friend. He wondered if Pittoo kissed and touched him for some odd sense of power over him? Pit had beaten Pittoo in previous brawls. Could this be some way to show him a new sense of control? Was Pittoo trying to show Pit that he was better than him? More powerful? Pit didn't know nor understand.

He glanced over at Pittoo with concern. His twin's face had an intense glare as he scanned the night sky. His body positioned defensively as if he was about to attack something.

“Pittoo? Are you okay?” Pit asked.

“Shut up.” Dark Pit hissed at him. He glanced at him before he snapped back into his scan.

Pit gave him a look before he stood up and glanced up at the sky, wondering where the goddess went.

“Lady Palutena?” Pit called out.

A sudden gust of wind appeared behind Pit. He glanced over his shoulder when he felt the strong wind. He turned fully around and gasped at a small black tornado. The little tornado began to suck Pit into it. The lighter angel tried to run from it, but the gust was too strong. He could feel himself being pulled away.

“Whooooaaa!! Pittoo!” He called out.

Pittoo heard Pit call for him. He glanced over his shoulder to yell at him to shut up but saw the horror of the little twister sucking Pit in. He immediately sprang into action.

The twister managed to swallow Pit then descend from the island taking the flightless angel with it.

“Pittoo!! Help!!” Pit called as he was tossing and turning inside the tornado.

Dark Pit dove off the island after Pit.

The twister suddenly dispersed into nothing, letting Pit fall.

Pit yelled as he tumbled down, desperately trying to open his wings to catch a current or fly by some miracle. He looked up at Dark Pit with pleading desperate eyes.

That look itself was enough motivation for Dark Pit to flap his wings harder.

“Pit!” The dark angel cried out desperately

“Pit, I have to pull y-” Palutena's voice returned around the angels. When she saw what was going on she cried out for him. “Pit! Pit!!!!”

“Lady Palutena!” Pit cried back. “Pittoo!”

“Hurry Pittoo!” Lady Palutena urged the dark angel

Dark Pit pushed his limits and flapped harder as he reached out for his light half.

He was close! He reached his arm out for Pit whom reached back. Pittoo grabbed Pit's hand and hoisted him up tightly in his arms.

“Good job Pittoo!” Palutena praised the dark angel.

The dark angel ignored the goddess, being preoccupied with having Pit in his arms. He flew Pit up, passing by every floating island so he could have more time to hold onto him longer. As soon as they reached the island they’d just been on, Pittoo wanted to collapse but he didn't. He wasn't about to show any sign of weakness. He gave one more tight squeeze then dropped Pit onto the ground.

“Idiot.” he snapped, walking to the other end of the island with crossed arms.

“Ow” Pit took a second to let the pain pass before he stood up and faced Pittoo. “You didn't have to drop me!”

Dark Pit peered over his shoulder. He growled and glanced away. 

“Oh, Pit! I'm so sorry!” Palutena apologized.

Pit looked up at the sky and smiled, happy the goddess returned. “Lady Palutena! I was worried! What happened to you?”

“I'm sorry, Pit! As soon as you landed something caught my attention. As soon as I went to check it out I couldn't get back through until only a few moments ago!”

“What's wrong?” Pit asked.

“I'm not really sure. I-”

“Something is after you Pit.” Pittoo snapped.

Pit looked over at Dark Pit. The dark angel looking over at him again.

“What?” Both the goddess and Pit said in unison.

“You didn't detect it goddess?”

“Uh...”

“I felt if after Palutena left. There was a dark aura lurking and it wanted you Pit.” Pittoo said through his teeth. He was pissed something threatened what was his.

“Something is after me?” Pit asked in utter disbelief. “Who would go after me?”

_ Who wouldn't go after you?  _ Dark Pit thought to himself.

“I'm not sure, Pit. But I think this thing that is after you was what wouldn't allow me to get back in touch with you two. Whatever it is I don't think it is safe to continue with these flying practices for a while.”

“What? No! Aww man.” Pit whined. “I guess you're right, Lady Palutena. If there is something that is after me, I guess it's better that I don't practice flying here.”

“It's sad to say so. This place is really working for you better than Skyworld. Alright you two, let's return home.” Palutena said as she summoned the beam of light to retrieve them.

“I didn't say I wanted to return with you!” Dark Pit snapped when they appeared before her in her temple. “I could have gotten back on my own.”

“No, you couldn't have.” Palutena replied when she faced both angels. One happy to see her while the other didn’t. “The portal between our world and that one is the only way back. It takes a lot of power to activate a portal. We can't all just hop through portals like Hermes can.”

“Who's Hermes?” Pit asked

“He's the god of travel and communication. He can pass through worlds easily. He has no problem unlike us other gods.” Palutena explained

“Oh. Well I really appreciate you porting me through twice a day Lady Palutena.” Pit said

Palutena smiled “You are welcome, Pit. I'm sorry boys but I must figure out what is after Pit. I'm probably going to be busy with that for a few days. I'm sorry, Pit.”

“It's okay, Lady Palutena.”

The goddess of light turned towards the dark angel. “Thank you for saving Pit."

“Whatever” Dark Pit huffed.

The goddess faded in a speck of light.

Pit turned towards Pittoo. The dark angel was already half way down the hallway towards the exit.

“Pittoo! Wait!” Pit called out, chasing after him.

The dark angel didn't stop until they were in the shadows of the hallway. He turned to look at Pit whom had finally caught up.

“Stop fucking calling me that” Dark Pit snapped.

Pit stopped in his tracks. Thrown off from the sudden harsh tone.

“What the fuck do you want?” Pittoo demanded.

Pit frowned and glanced down at the floor then back at the narrowed red eyes. “I just wanted to thank you, y'know, for saving me.”

Pittoo marched up to Pit, grabbed him by the arm and slammed him into the hallway. Pit let out a startled gasp followed by an “oof” when he hit the wall. Pittoo smashed his lips against Pit's in a rough and hard kiss that hid the fear and relief that was put into it. His big hands grabbed Pit's red-hot face, forcing their lips harder into each other. Dark Pit forced his way into the other's mouth, letting out a deep moan once he tasted Pit. One of Pittoo's hands wrapped around Pit's back, pressing his body into dark angel's. His hand fell to Pit's ass where he squeezed it, causing the other to squeak. That made Pittoo want him even more. His other hand fell for Pit's other cheek, giving another squeeze, causing the angel to gasp against Pittoo's lips. Pit muffled something against the crushing lips and tried to push him away, but the dark angel wasn't having it. He pressed Pit into him even more, slipped his hands down the angel's shorts to get a full feel of it. Pit gasped again as the dark angel grasped his soft skin. Pittoo moaned from the wondrous feeling of the bare skin of his Pit.

“Pittoo” Pit gasped between breaths.

The dark angel gave Pit's ass one last squeeze and retracted himself from Pit. He figured it was time he left anyways. He was sick of the place.

He nipped Pit's bottom lip before pulling away and embracing the angel with an intense glare. His eyes narrowed at the wide blue pools that reflected his.

“Don't fucking do that shit again.” He snarled.

“D-do what?” Pit asked, dazed.

Pittoo didn't answer him. Instead he slammed him back into the wall and started walking away. Pit grunted but watched his dark half leave, confused and heated all in one. He left out a sigh and turned the other direction

“Oh, and one more thing.” Pittoo snapped over his shoulders.

Pit looked back to see his twin reflecting him. Dark Pit looked at him with scowling eyes, hiding his true emotions.

“You are not going back to that world without me. You got that?”

Pit reflected his doppelganger's expression. “You can't tell me what to do, Pittoo. I can go anywhere without you. I can handle myself and we both know it!”

Dark Pit gave off a grave expression of amusement. “Oh, really babe? Sure, you handled yourself with Hades and the other guys, but this is different. I can detect the darkness unlike the goddess. I don't know where it was coming from, but it drew up that tornado. That thing wants you pretty fucking badly and probably won't stop until it has you! I will be damned before I let it get you!”

Pittoo didn't care that he was shouting at him. The fact that something was after what was his, pissed him off. He wasn't going to have it. He was not going to let this darkness take Pit from him. He was the only dark aura that could claim Pit. Nothing else! He knew that he didn't need to babysit his innocent angel. Pit was a hero and he didn't need his hand held but this thing was different than Hades. Different but somehow the same. Pittoo couldn't decipher just what it was that made the two different, but he knew there was something that desperately wanted him. For revenge or some sick pleasure, Pittoo couldn't decide but there was no way he was going to let it have him.


	5. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/20/17: Edited

Link sat on the rooftop in awe with what he saw happened.

When nightfall came he was called inside, like normally, then waited until the academy was asleep before he snuck. He did get caught by the knight patrol on duty (normally it was Pipit on patrol, but he would let Link sneak out only if he promised to return before too long) and was sent back inside. It took two more attempts before he decided to go upstairs to the roof top, where he was out of sight from the knights and see the sky.

Link had been waiting all day for the night ever since that almost encounter with the creature. He sat down with his little telescope and searched the sky for that golden light.

An hour passed by with no sign of that light. He sighed and stood up to return to his room when a glow was caught from him peripheral vision. He glanced over and saw the golden light with a pink one beside it. Link never saw the pink one before, so he was excited for another creature. He glanced through his telescope and saw the lights landing on one of the islands in the distance. Link wished he was a high-ranking knight, so he could fly to the island and see the mysterious glowing creatures.

For several minutes Link didn't see any of the lights but knew they were still on the island. He looked through the telescope but couldn't see anything but small black dots. Suddenly, the sky grew darker making it even harder to see. Link peered away from his telescope and found dark clouds covering the moon.

“Looks like a storm is coming.” He muttered to himself. He turned his gaze back into the telescope to see a small dark tornado coming from below the island. “What the hell? A tornado? Why is that-”

Link gasped when he watched the golden glow changed to blue and was sucked into the tornado. The little twister began to take the light off the island and down towards the cloud barrier. Within a second the pink light dove after the blue. Link watched as the tornado completely vanished, and the blue light started falling faster down. The pink light's speed increased.

“C'mon, get the blue light!” Link urged the pink light.

The blue light was falling farther and closer to the cloud barrier. Link watched as the pink light finally caught it. The pink light flew back up to the island they were originally on and a beam of light, just as Link had seen earlier, appeared over the pink quickly disappeared and leaving the island completely dark.

Link stared in awe, processing all that happened. It was exciting to know there were more of these glowing creatures. He had to find out what they were or at least hope Pipit would. One thing he was stuck on was the tornado. It was so random. It reminded him of the one that took Zelda from him and of the one who gave him his scar, but he knew for certain this tornado didn’t belong to said being. He had been sucked away along with his master into Link's former sword. There was no way he was ever coming back but the sky child couldn’t help but inquire where the twister came from and why it seemed to target the gold light.

Link gasped in realization.

_A golden light will fall from the darkness_

The creature may had been blue for a second, but it was originally golden, right? Is that pink light the darkness the golden one will fall from? Could it be that tornado? Link didn't know but he knew the fortune teller was right. A new mission was indeed starting, and it was up to Link to see it completed.

****

Several days passed and Link never saw another light. Every night he’d search for it, but it never came. He told Zelda when he went down to the surface about the lights and even when they returned to Skyloft together and searched the stars there was nothing. After the second night Zelda gave up but Link never did. He couldn't! Especially with what the fortune teller told him. He, of course, told Zelda the fortune but she didn’t believe the crazy fortune teller. She thought he was a load of shit, but she wasn't in Skyloft when the short man told Link his fortunes that were all true.

After countless nights of nothing, Link went to Pipit to see if he found any information. To his dismay, he hadn’t. He had absolutely nothing to tell Link. No one had ever seen the creature that gave off the golden glow or held the feather of such elegant and ancient grace. This creature was so rare it wasn't even in the records. With this news Link couldn't help but feel a little hopeless.

A month passed when Link finally gave up. He only had the spare feather (deciding to let Pipit have the first one) and the medallion to remind him of it. He couldn't help but him think maybe the fortune teller had lost his marbles. Maybe there really was no new mission. Maybe it was just something that the fortune teller made up ‘cause he knew Link secretly missed the adventure from his first mission.

Link was in his room packing for his weekend down on the surface. His blue eyes caught the medallion on his desk and questioned whether to take it or not. After constantly arguing with himself, he decided to leave it. It would help him get his mind off it.

He made his way out of his room, locking it behind him, saying his goodbyes to his friends before leaving the academy to meet up with Zelda and Gaepora at one of the running platforms. As soon as Zelda caught sight of him, she smiled and ran to him, embracing him with a hug.

“Hi Link!” She greeted him.

“Hey Zelda.” He greeted back and his arms around her waist, secretly inhaling her aroma.

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before pulling away to stare at him. “Are you ready for the weekend on the surface?”

Link smiled and nodded.

“Good! Let's get going before it gets too dark!” She said and grabbed his hand. 

Link ran alongside Zelda, holding his hand tight in hers as they leaped off the platform together. They're hands unhooked to whistle for their birds. Within a second both their loftwings caught them. They soar through the skies next to each other, both heading for the green beam from the surface below.

Zelda looked over at Link, whom was staring up at the sky. She knew his head was in the clouds (no pun intended) and was thinking about the feather owner. She knew he was upset about not finding the owner and how much it meant to him. She knew she had to cheer him up.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a deku fruit and aimed it for Link's head. He gasped when the squishy fruit splattered on his face. He peered over at Zelda, whom was smirking at him before she made her bird fly faster. Link smiled, accepting her challenge, and commanded his bird to chase after her.

Zelda looked back to see Link hot on her trail. She dove down and started zig zagging through the clouds. Link flew down and aimed for Zelda. His bird was a lot faster than hers, so he caught up in no time. He blew past her in a breeze, throwing a smile and wink before passing her up.

Link's bird flew over the opening to the Faron Province. The hero gave his bird a goodbye pat and leapt of. When Link was about to plummet into the ground, he opened his sailcloth and landed safely.

He glanced around the Faron Woods. The night after he saw the lights was the last time he was here.

He glanced up to see Zelda using her sailcloth. Link walked underneath her with his arms spread open. Zelda gracefully landing in them.

“Good catch.” She giggled.

Link smiled sweetly and set her down. She kissed his cheek and grabbing his hand, leading him to the village she and her father had created. It was a small little village with a few houses up and under construction. A few of the skyloftians, like the handy Jakamar and Gondo had come down to help. They had the weekend off to be with their families, so it was just Link, Zelda and Gaepora.

Gaepora finally made it to the village after a few minutes. Zelda was showing Link what they recently added; a well in the center of the village already containing water and another finished house. The village was almost set. Most of the buildings were up now, they just needed to be worked on the inside. Link was impressed.

“Wow! It's really coming together!” Link said as he gazed around the town.

“Yup! We’ve been rather busy here. No thanks to you, sleepyhead.” Zelda teased, squeezing his hand

“In just a few more months this village should be finished.” Gaepora determined. “Then we can start moving the skyloftians down here.”

“Yeah...”

Zelda quickly caught this. “Link? What's wrong?”

“Oh nothing. I... I think I'm gonna visit a few of my friends and see Fi...”

Zelda looked at Link, sympathetically. She knew what he was feeling. For she felt it too whenever she thought of the Sheikah who once protected her while Link was on his mission.

“Do you want me to come with you?” She asked.

Link shook his head. “No, It's okay. I kinda want some alone time.”

Zelda smiled. “I understand.”

She gave his hand another tight squeeze before releasing him. Link flashed her a smile and handed her his things. All he kept was his sword and Hylian shield.

“Be careful out there, Link.” Zelda said.

“I will I promise.”

Link started his way towards the Kikwi village when Gaepora called out. “Link! There is going to be a storm tonight. Make sure you are back before too long!” 

The hero in green glanced back and waved. “Don't worry, Headmaster, I will!”

He turned around and made for the Faron Woods.

* * *

 

Pit sat with his feet dangling off the cliff of the floating island. He just finished running drills with the centurion runts again today. The angel looked up at the sky and watched his troops fly freely on their own. Pit envied them and wished he had that freedom.

He hadn't practiced flying in a month and missed it. He missed the wind breezing through his hair, kissing his face as it brushed by. He missed the feeling of his wings stretched with the tingling sensation of the wind sweeping past his feathers. Nowadays all he could do was catch the wind current and glide from one island to another.

Since the night of the tornado he’d become real gloomy. Lady Palutena was busy before the incident but she was more so now. She was always in meetings with the other gods or doing some other godly thing. A war had broken out from the humans again, so she was especially busy with that. The angel had offered to help her, but she refused. She told him it was no job for an angel. It was just humans fighting humans. No underworld army or other enemies, so it didn't require his aid.

Pit felt so useless and alone. With what happened, Lady Palutena ordered the centurions to keep a watch on their captain while she was away. Pit insisted he didn't need to be protected. He had dealt with enemies before. He beat Hades after all! Protection was something he didn't need. He was the captain but Lady Palutena insisted it anyways.

_“Pit, I know you can take care of yourself but whatever is after you clearly knows you can't fly. I can't allow it to take you so easily from me. You have to understand this.” The goddess had said._

_“Lady Palutena, please! I don't need my troops to guard me like I am some helpless child!” Pit insisted._

_The goddess frowned. “Pit, you are. Without being able to fly and this threat knowing it, you are just a helpless child. I know you are strong. I know you can fight but what if the aura takes you like it almost did? You can't fly without my help.”_

_Pit tried to ignore the harshness from the goddess's words. Just because he couldn't fly didn't mean he was helpless. He wasn't a child. He was in his early teen years (As considered among humans) and he had taken down the god of the underworld. There was no way he was_ just _a child._

_“I'm not a helpless child, Lady Palutena. I am the captain of **YOUR** guard. I am not going to let this threat cage me up! I can take care of myself.” He insisted again._

_“If it wasn't for Pittoo, you would have been captured. I can't risk losing you, Pit. You are far too precious to me. So, until this threat is taken care of, you will be watched and protected by the centurions. That is an order, Pit.” The goddess said firmly._

Pit sighed. He peered over his shoulder at the two centurions guarding their captain. He really hated this. Normally, he never hated her orders but to feel so useless and alone for a month was loathsome.

Pit gasped when a black blur sprung up from underneath the cliff his feet were dangling from. The centurions started shooting.

“Will you stop shooting at me?!” Pittoo snapped, dodging the rapid arrows.

“Pittoo!” Pit jumped to his feet, beyond happy the dark angel was here. Pit looked over at the centurions still firing at Pittoo. “Hold fire!”

“It could be the threat after you captain!” one of the centurions replied.

“It's not the threat! It's Pittoo!” Pit snapped. “I order you to seize fire!”

Knowing better not to go against their captain's orders, they stopped firing at the dark angel.

“’Bout time you idiots stopped. Can't even fucking tell when it’s me!” Pittoo snarled, landing in front of Pit.

 He was quickly embraced with a hug from his doppelganger. Dark Pit acted repulsed but deep inside wanted to return the affection. The light angel looked up at the darker with gleeful blue eyes. Pittoo could feel his face begin to blush. He quickly pushed Pit off and turned away to hide his face.

Pit hadn't seen the dark angel in a few days. He was really the only company he had anymore. Lady Palutena was hardly around and the centurions couldn't lighten up for a brief conversation. Even if his twin was sometimes mean or made him nervous and uncomfortable at some points, he was very happy to have his company when he did.

Once Dark Pit had shaken his flustered face away he turned and faced his counterpart with a smug smile. “Looks like Princess Pit needs rescuing, eh?”

“Don't call me that!” Pit snapped.

“Yeah, now you know how it feels when you call me Pittoo.” The dark angel inched towards Pit. He glared over at the centurions. When they caught the dark angel’s gaze, they froze. “You two can take a hike.”

“We were ordered by the Goddess of Light to stay and guard our captain.” One said forcefully.

“I don't give a shit. I'm relieving you of your duties.”

“You don't have the authority to do so!” the other snapped.

“Guys, it’s fine. Pittoo can watch over me. You two should go take a break.” Pit ordered, desperately trying to get rid of his guards.

The two looked at each other confused then back at their captain.

“Sorry Captain but Goddess Palutena gave us strict orders to stay by your side no matter what and we cannot go against them.”

“No matter what, huh?” A smirk played on the lips of the dark angel. He glanced over at Pit, whom noticed that mischievous gleam in his red eyes. “Guess it's time for the dark knight to steal the princess”

“Uh, Pitto-” Before Pit could finish his sentence, the dark angel swopped him up in his arms and dove off the cliff.

“Whoooooooaaa!”

“Captain!”

“See he _was_ the threat!!

“Get him!!” The centurions yelled and called for more forces.

Pittoo chuckled darkly he flew with his prize away from the troops behind them. He flew underneath the cliff, holding Pit tightly, and speed off into the clouds.

“Pittoo, what are you doing?” Pit asked

“What does it look like I'm doing, princess? Rescuing you.”

“Stop calling me that!”

Centurions started shooting their arrows at Dark Pit. The dark angel glanced behind them to see a mob of centurions chasing after them. His eyes fell on a glowering Pit. The dark angel turned away, hiding his smile and flapped his wings harder, gaining altitude.

“Captain! We will save you!” Pit's troops called behind them.

“Pittoo, what are you doing?” Pit asked again. 

“I didn't have anything better to do so I thought I'd come by and see how the fair princess was, but I don't feel like doing that around your guards.”

“Well now they are going to chase after you until they get me back.” Pit frowned, crossing his arms.

“Not if they can't find us!” Pittoo dove straight down into the sea of clouds.

“Whooooaaa!!!!” Pit clung onto his dark half and held on for dear life.

Pittoo covered Pit's scream with his hand. “Be quiet, I don't want them to hear you.”

Dark Pit kept his hand over Pit's mouth and sky rocketed towards the armory across from the goddess's temple. Pittoo landed in the shadows of one of the scared trees. He held onto Pit ran into the stables where Pho and Lux resided. Once inside, Pittoo let go of Pit's mouth and plopped him down on the stable floor.

“Ow!” Pit got up and rubbed the pain from his butt and glanced around. “Why are we at the stables?”

“Because, princess, your troops don't like your unicorns. They stay away from here.” Pittoo informed, casually walking to the unicorns in the stalls.

“Ugh, I really wish you would stop calling me that.” Pit complained, making his way to the closest unicorn. “Sooo~ where have you been lately? Whatcha been up to? Now that I think about it, where do you go?”

Dark Pit growled at his innocent half’s annoying banter of questions. “None of your business, Pit stain!”

Pit released a drawn-out sigh. Dark Pit glanced over at his doppelganger, staring at his face. The lighter usually bared a smile but there was a sad frown instead. The dark angel noticed his lighter counterpart was a lot gloomier lately. That was Dark Pit's job. He was supposed to be the gloomy serious one while Pit was the annoying cheerful one. He suddenly realized something. Pit perked up whenever Pittoo showed up.

He observed the blue pools fixated on the unicorn he petted. They flickered at Dark Pit and for just a second, but it was enough for him to catch the glimpse of utter loneliness. Now that he recalled, the goddess was hardly around. No one was ever around except for the useless centurions babysitting him all the time. Guilt flooded through the body of the dark angel. If he hadn’t been preoccupied, he would’ve noticed sooner.

The dark angel's eyes glanced at his scarf and noticed his pendant was missing.

“What happened to your medallion?” he asked.

Pit arched a brow at his twin. “You're just now noticing that? It's been gone for a month. I lost it when I went to the other world and fell into that tree I told you about.” 

“And you haven't gotten a new one?” Dark Pit asked, bored.

Pit shook his head as his face fell. “Lady Palutena hasn't had time to give me a new one.”

The dark angel crossed his arms, giving his doppelganger an expression of annoyance. “You don't have to be so glum over losing something so stupid.”

“It's not stupid!” Pit snapped.

“And why is that?” Dark Pit inquired, bored.

“Because Lady Palutena gave it to me when I saved her from Medusa. It meant a lot to me.” Pit answered.

He let out a sigh and went back to petting Lux. His dark twin couldn't possibly understand. He didn't know what it meant to lose something so valuable to the heart.

But Dark Pit indeed knew what it meant. He had experienced it more than once. He almost lost Pit after he saved him from the Chaos Kin, when he was eaten by Hades and then with the tornado. Every time he came close to losing Pit, it was like a heart string plucked out. He knew what he felt.

Dark Pit walked over to Pit, grabbed his wrist and forced him to face him.

“Ow! What are you doing?”

Pittoo ignored him and started fidgeting with his own medallion. He removed his amethyst jewel and pinned it on Pit's scarf where his old one once was.

“Pittoo, you can't give me yours.” Pit protested.

“Yes, I can. You said Palutena gave you yours when you saved her from Medusa.” He gazed into those azure blue eyes before quickly turning his back on him, returning to Phos and hiding his blushing face as he said his next words, “So I gave you mine for saving me from the Chaos Kin.” The dark angel blushed even more, thankful his back was to Pit.

Pit blinked at Pittoo's words then glanced down at his new medallion. The purple gem glistened under a small beam of light. Ever since he lost his pendant a month ago, he felt no longer felt like a hero. Just a useless caged boy, but his new medallion enlightened a spark inside him. He felt like the hero he really was. All because of the token from the dark angel. He looked at it with a bright smile. A smile he hadn't had in over a month.

He looked back at Lux and continued to pet him.

“You know you can just take Phos or Lux if you wanna go somewhere. You don't have to rely on Palutena.” Dark Pit stated, breaking the silence.

“I know but Lady Palutena has ordered me to stay in Skyworld.”

Pittoo rolled his eyes. “And that's why I serve no one.”

Pit said nothing as he continued to pet the nuzzling unicorn.

The dark angel hated seeing the other with such a gloomy look. It was unnatural on his face. He approached the other, earning a glance in his direction. Pittoo's finger cupped underneath Pit's chin, making him look up at him. His other hand wrapped around Pit's waist and pressed their bodies together. Pit looked at Pittoo with those big innocent blue eyes and a scarlet blanket lying across his face.

“P-pittoo?”

“Shh.” The dark angel hushed him.

His thumb tailed alongside Pit's lips taking in the familiar shape and color of them. His thumb stroked his soft bottom lip. His eyes glanced from the lips to those wide uncertain sapphire eyes. He pulled those lips to his, planting them gently together. The dark angel sucked on the thick bottom lip, giving it a little nip with his teeth. Pit let out a short gasp. Pittoo paid it no mind, he kept sucking and nipping at that lower lip, being ever so careful with it. Pittoo slowly embraced his lips with Pit's, opening his mouth slightly and brushing Pit's into a slow dance. Pit didn't understand what was happening. The feeling that Pittoo was bringing to him felt kinda good. Pit felt his face fluster even more at this weird new way of being kissed. He didn't really know what to think when his doppelganger kissed him, but he couldn't help but like the gentleness of this. He slowly copied Pittoo's move and opened his mouth. Dark Pit honestly couldn't believe this. He was submitting to him!

Pittoo brushed their lips together, harder yet tenderly. His hand swept past Pit's cheek to the back of his head where he gripped his scalp and began to massage it. Pit accidentally let a moan out at the pleasure he received. His moan vibrated against Pittoo's body, instantly sending a blood flow down to his groin. He began kissing harder, his tongue inserted inside the other's mouth, gliding around getting a taste of Pit. The dark angel's tongue twirled around Pit's in a light dance. Surprisingly, Pit returned the dance. His hands slid up from his sides and wrapped tightly around Dark Pit's neck, pulling himself in for more.

The dark angel moaned happily. With the hand on Pit's head, he forced him closer, smashing their lips into each other. Their once slow tender kiss evolved into a wave of hot passion. The dark angel kissed hungrier into Pit's as his hands rose to embrace the boy's face. Harder and rapidly, he kissed, feeling the innocent one kiss him back. He couldn't help but feel his heart skip countless beats. This angel, he once sought out to destroy, was now finally kissing him back. The connection the two shared awakened and passed from Pittoo's lips to Pit's. He let out a sharp gasp as the sensation sparked as if lighting something inside him. He kissed his darker half much more fiercely now as he if had just tasted the forbidden fruit and desired more.

Minutes passed by the two before Pit finally broke away from the other, completely out of breath. His face was flustered and hot.

“P-pittoo” He panted completely out of breath.

“You're cute when your face is red.” Pittoo breathed in Pit's ear. Dark Pit pulled away and looked at Pit with almost a smile spread across his lips. He caressed Pit's hot face with the back of his palm. His hand cascaded down to Pit's scarf and pulled him in for a quick peck.

The dark angel bore into the half-lidded sapphire eyes of the reddened angel. His fingers stroked those soft flustered cheeks, taking in how utterly desirable he looked. One hand fell against Pit's groin rubbing against the bulge that was starting to form. Pit groaned as his face began to glow even more with red. He bit his lip and turned his head away. Pittoo grasped the bulge causing a gasp from the other. His hand ran up and down over his groin as he listened to Pit moan. The bulge in his own shorts was already uncomfortable.

“Pi-ittoo, n-no.” Pit begged, trying to pull free from the other's hold.

Pittoo didn’t budge. He kept his hold firmly on the other. He growled when Pit tried to pull away. He slammed him hard against the stall earning a yelp. Pit's eyes were wide with fright as he stared back into the deep red ones staring lustfully into his.

“Pittoo please! I-i” He was cut off once Dark Pit crushed his lips into his.

Pit wiggled and squirmed from underneath the dark angel. This was all a mistake! Why did he have to kiss him back? It just felt so wonderful but this, no. He didn't want this! He wasn't ready! He didn't understand at all why Pittoo was trying to do this to him.

The dark angel fought against the squirming light angel. He wanted him right here and now. He was going to have him, no questions asked! Or so Dark Pit thought. When he pulled away for just a brief second, he made the mistake of catching those blue pools. His eyes were wide and terrified. Pit was really scared to death of what was about to happen. Pit was never afraid of anything. He was a brave boy, so when the dark angel caught this he was torn with his feelings. Half of him felt guilty for this. He wanted Pit but not like this. He wanted Pit to want him and willingly give him is purity. But most of him was pissed off. He was a fucking hero, wasn't he? He defeated countless villains (including himself a few times) and defeated the fucking Lord of the Underworld! He feared this?! Why the fuck did he kiss him back then? Normally he just stayed against the door or where ever the fuck Dark Pit threw him onto and took the kisses and touches, always, refusing and whimpering like a bitch. The dark angel didn't like being lead on like he had. He had half a mind to beat his doppelganger and have his way with him right then and there.

Pittoo angrily removed his hands from Pit and turned towards the exit. Pit let out a sigh of relief once his dark other removed himself. He watched Pittoo walk away feeling a bizarre yearning. His heart began to race even more when the thought of being alone again registered in his mind.

“Pittoo, I-”

“You're pathetic.” The dark angel declared.

“How am I pathetic?” Pit snapped

The dark angel stopped in his tracks. His blood raging deep within him. He whipped around and stomped back to him and slammed his fist into Pit's face, earning a cry. He kicked him in the gut and sent him flying to the other end of the stables. The unicorns began to whinny angrily when their master was hurt. Pittoo ignored them and stormed over to Pit, yanking him up by his scarf, almost choking him and earning a few groans and grunts. His narrowed eyes were only inches from Pit's.

“You wanna know how you are pathetic? I'll tell you, Pit-stain, you can take down gods but you can't handle me touching you?!” He snapped, voice rising.

“T-that is totally different!”

Pittoo pushed and shoved him against the wall earning another cry from him. “Can you handle me touching you like this?” He slammed his head into the wall behind them. Pit let out another cry. Those blue eyes matched his doppelganger's, fed up with being pushed around.

“Get off me!” Pit hissed and pushed the darker away.

“Oh, so you _can_ handle me touching you?”

“I don't even know why you are doing this!”

Pittoo's red eyes narrowed even more. His body began to shake with fury. He gripped his fist and aimed for Pit. The angel quickly dodged out of the upcoming assault. Pittoo growled and aimed again for Pit. The angel was light on his feet and missed the next throw. The dark angel snarled furiously and slammed his foot into Pit's gut sending him flying back against an empty stall. Dark Pit slowly approached Pit.

“What? Now you can't handle touching me back? You did a good fucking job when you kissed me back.” He snarled.

“I don't want to hurt you.” Pit replied, picking himself up.

The dark angel glowered at him. “You really are pathetic and weak.”

“I am not! Just because I don’t want to fight you doesn’t make me weak!” Pit argued.

Dark Pit attempted to punch him again, but Pit caught his fist.

“Pittoo stop! There is no reason for this!” Pit struggled against Pittoo's fist. He threw another punch, but Pit caught it in his other hand. “I don't understand why you are doing this!”

“How the fuck do you know not know what is going on?!” Pittoo shouted. He crashed his foot into Pit's gut earning a loud cry. Pit lost his grip on Dark Pit's fist and they ended up colliding into his face. Dark Pit yanked his twin up by his chiton so their eye level matched.

“You are so fucking stupid and naïve. You are oblivious to every fucking thing I do to you. Why do I even bother with such an oblivious idiot?!” he screamed and turned away from the stall.

The dark angel gathered all the strength into his fist and smashed it hard into Pit's chest. Pit cried out and flew to the other side of the room, breaking one of the empty stalls.

Pit laid there, hurt and immobilized on the cold cement. The dark angel huffed and puffed as the anger started to subside when he realized what he had done. His anger, desire, and rejection from the other angel had taken hold of him, blinding him with such strong emotions. He punched Pit so hard he broke a stall. He wanted to rush over and take off the wood that had buried his angel, but he was so shaken up with anger and disbelief that he was frozen where he stood.

Pit found the strength to push himself up off the ground. He collapsed a few times, but he picked himself up. He winced and held in the whimpers as he shook off the wood. His body was in a world of hurt and he fought the urge to collapse again. He winced and groaned and glanced up at the other.

The dark angel watched with his masked face as the injured hero struggled to get up. Pit managed to hold himself up as he turned towards the dark angel. His face was swollen and bruised with a few scratches on his face and body. His lip was bleeding and dripped down off his chin. His chiton was mildly torn and dirty with a little bit of blood seeping through the fabric. His under shirt was ripped apart, exposing his skin and the injuries he received. There was a bruise peeping out and several cuts and scrapes along his arms and legs.

The dark angel looked down at the other. His red eyes bore into the hurt blue ones. His face was as cold and hard as his body when he looked at the light angel. The anger that dwelled in him lessened the longer he peered at the other. A few of his heart strings were pulled at the sight before him. Guilt flooded through him, but he couldn't shake it off, especially with all the rage still dwelling.

“You have to be a copy of me 'cause there is no way I am a copy of you.” Pittoo said coldly.

The dark angel turned away from the one on the ground and left the stables, never once looking back.

 

 


	6. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/20/17: Edited

Pit watched his dark counterpart leave the stables, leaving him alone and injured on the cold floor. Pit shifted his body, wincing from each pain that cried out from his body. He let out a sharp gasp and tried to move his wings. He glanced over his shoulder to look at them. His feathers were ruffled, and it hurt to move his wings but other than that they were okay.

He carefully moved to sit up. It hurt to do but he managed. He looked down at himself and took in the damage he could see; his chiton was torn and dusty, nearly all out of his belt. It was stained with some blood that came out of the exposed part of his skin, where his under shirt had torn. He could see a good size scrape with blood leaking underneath. He looked at his arms and saw there were some mild scrapes and bruises. His legs were dusty and bruised, but they held more injuries than his arms. He could just imagine his face. He knew he had a black eye, he felt that for sure. His face was probably swollen, and his lip was bleeding from the taste of the metallic that seeped into his mouth.

“I don't understand why he did that. He never used to do that, well, except when he first came out of the mirror and every encounter until Lady Palutena's soul was taken. I still don't know why he does it.” He thought aloud, wincing a few times as he tried to stand up.

_“How the fuck do you know not know what is going on?!”_

_“You are so fucking stupid and naïve. You are oblivious to every fucking thing I do to you. Why do I even bother with such an oblivious idiot?!”_

_“You really are pathetic and weak.”_

“I am not pathetic or weak just because I didn't want to fight you Pittoo. There was no reason to fight you. We aren't rivals we are...well...I don't know. To me, we’re friends but to you. I don't know what I am. I seem to be nothing more than a punching bag that you like to kiss and...do other stuff to.” Pit glanced out the stable exit where Pittoo had left. He didn't understand why his heart was aching. Perhaps it was because now he was alone again. “I'm not stupid, Pittoo, maybe I am naïve and oblivious to things sometimes but how am I supposed to know what you are thinking? You never show your feelings or anything. How am I supposed to know?”

The angel sighed and walked towards the exit. He stood in the middle of the stables just staring out the doors. His heart throbbed in agony once it sank in that he was alone again. The unicorns rattled, whinnied and reared in their stalls. Pit hadn't noticed them making all the ruckus while Pittoo was punching him. Pit walked over to the unicorns and rested his hands on the top of their noses.

“It's okay, boys.” Pit cooed them.

The unicorns calmed at Pit's touch. They whinnied and nuzzled his face. He winced but ignored the pain and accepted the love he was receiving. Pit looked up at the unicorns giving him unconditional love. His chest began to ache. He shut his eyes, wrapped his arms around them and hugged them tight, tears threatening to fall.

He hated this lonely feeling. For an entire month he was ignored, neglected and caged. He knew Lady Palutena was busy with the human war and then her meetings with other gods, but he couldn't help but feel like she was ignoring him. Every time he tried to talk to her, she had something to take care of and disappeared. Sure, he had his troops they didn't hold conversations well. Pit talked to them, but they got nervous and just stared straight ahead. Even though they followed him constantly like a shadow, he still felt so alone.

Then there was Pittoo. The light angel always looked forward to his visits. He couldn't go to him, so he waited impatiently for company that insulted him and harmed him. It wasn't exactly what he wanted but eventually Dark Pit struck up small conversations. It was all Pit asked for. Just someone to talk to him and ease his loneliness.

He felt so ignored and helpless from Lady Palutena and unwanted and hurt from Pittoo. He hugged the unicorns tightly as stinging tears leaked from behind his eyes. His shoulders began to shake and his lip quivered. He hated these feelings so much.

 Lux and Phos gently nuzzled him as he cried which caused him to cry harder. After a month of starving for affection from the goddess and his twin, he was getting it from his pets.

He stood there crying with his arms wrapped around the unicorns for a while. Not caring how much of a baby he felt. He was just so depressed about everything. He wanted to escape it all; escape the pain and hatred in his heart. He just wanted this whole thing to be over. He wished he could just find the threat and take care of it, but he knew that wasn't possible. Even if he couldn't get to the world where the humans lived in the sky, he still wanted to escape. He wanted to feel the wind in his face and wings. He just wanted to be back in the sky.

_“You know you can just take Phos or Lux if you wanna go somewhere. You don't have to rely on Palutena.”_

The angel opened his crying eyes when Pittoo's words from earlier echoed in the depths of his mind.

He wiped his tears away and looked up at his unicorns. He unlocked the stall and let Lux out. His red-teared eyes looked to Phos who returned the stare.

“I'm sorry Phos, but I only need one of you.” Pit spoke to the unicorn, rubbing his neck.

The unicorn neighed at him.

He smiled softly before shutting the stall and turned to Lux, who was staring at him as well. Pit approached the unicorn and led him out the exit. He looked outside and saw his troops flying all over in search for their captain. Most of them were gone, probably going after Pittoo when he flew away, thinking he still had him.

Pit turned to Lux and climbed on his back. He winced and whimpered from the pain from his fight but nonetheless managed to get on the unicorn's back. Lux turned his head to look at his owner. The unicorn whinnied at him.

“I know, Lux. I know I'm not supposed to leave and am about to break Lady Palutena's orders but...I just can't handle this anymore. I can't handle being left out and ignored. I can't be alone or trapped anymore! I need to be in the sky!” Pit said as the unicorn exited the stables. “Please Lux, get me out of here before my troops see.”

Lux whinnied. He reared on his hind legs and then bolted straight for the sky. The unicorn was so fast that his troops didn't even see them. Pit clung onto Lux for his dear life. They were high up in the sky, hidden away by clouds when Pit called for Lux to slow down. Just as easily as the unicorn sped up, he instantly slowed down. Pit was nearly thrown off but thankfully he still had some strength left.

After Pit settled his stomach, he praised Lux for getting out so quickly and told him to just take a simple gallop among the clouds. The unicorn nodded in understanding and started to trot before breaking into a gallop. The gallop wasn't like it usually was with the lightening unicorns. It was a slow gallop like what horses do. Pit couldn't help but smile as the wind embraced him again! It had been so long since he felt this bliss!

A smile appeared on his lips. He closed his eyes and extended his arms to feel that wind. He couldn't help but laugh. His long-lost happiness returned. Even if he wasn't flying himself, it still felt amazing to feel free again.

“Well, don't you look happy.” A high pitched voice said beside him.

Pit's eyes snapped open, startled at the voice. He glanced to see Phosphora, the Lightening Flash, beside him. She was flying on her own with the help of her electric speed. Her blond hair was all over the place just like her scarf.

“Phosphora!” Pit gasped and commanded Lux to stop.

“The one and only!” She winked at him with those flirtatious violet eyes.

Pit's face began to fluster. “W-what are you doing out here?”

“Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing? According to Viridi, Palutena has you on lock-down cause some type of threat is after you.”

“Gee, that makes me feel worse. Really? Lady Palutena is saying I'm on lock-down?” Pit asked as he scratched his head.

“No, silly, Viridi said that. If you ask me the only threat is your stupid dark twin. I just saw him fly by not too long ago. I asked him where he was headed but the little asshole just told me to piss off. So rude!” The blond girl scoffed, placing her hands on her hips.

Pit sighed when the lightening flash cursed. He really hated the swearing. He was caught off guard when Phosphora leaned into his face, staring into his eyes and smiling like she knew a secret.

“Wow, he really did a number on you. Why do you even put up with him, Cutie Pit?”

Pit's face flustered, his brows furrowed. “Cutie Pit?”

“Yeah! Like cutie pie but I replaced it with your name.” She giggled. “So anyways, what did the creep do to you? Looks like he beat you up pretty good. Come to think of it, I didn't see anything on him. Did you pussy out, Cutie Pit?”

His scarlet face faded instantly. His brows narrowed. “No, I didn't! He started punching me and tried to get me to fight him for no reason.”

Phosphora laughed.

“I see he failed in making you see again. Oh Pit, you are just so precious. Why don't you just forget about chasing after your shadow and come home with me! I will show you a good time.” She pressed her lips against his.

Pit's eyes widened and immediately pulled away from her kiss. “Look, Phosphora, I don't like you like that-”

“Oh, I see.” She snapped.

 “He did get to you and you pissed him off. Ugh, Pit, you are stupid. Forget that stupid shadow of yours! He doesn't deserve you. I am so a much better catch than he is. Come on, Pit! Come play with me! We will have some real fun!” She giggled

“What are you talking about? I-i'm not chasing after Pittoo! I just want to get away from Skyworld and be in the sky. That’s it! You can flirt with me all you want but I don't like you like that and there is no way I am... going to p-play with you.” Pit snapped. “Now get off me!”

Phosphora rolled her eyes. “Ugh, fine. But first, a kiss for the road? Maybe you will change your mind about Dark Pit after you have a taste of me!”

She slammed her lips against his, crushing them and earning a muffled cry of pain from earlier. He pushed her off quickly before he kicked Lux's side telling him to go. The unicorn immediately sped off in lightning speed. Pit wiped his mouth and held on to Lux. He was grateful that his unicorns were so fast. Even faster than Phosphora. He had to get away from her and her nonsense. What the heck was she even talking about? He doesn't deserve him?

_I see he failed in making you see again._

What does she mean? What did Pittoo fail to make him see?

_Why do I even bother with such an oblivious idiot?!_

Pit narrowed his eyes and shook his head as if it would shake him of his thoughts.

“No thinking! I need to relax and forget about this. I just need to focus on the clouds and being in the sky.” Pit said to himself.

Lux slowed into a regular canter once he felt the tight hug of his owner.

For several minutes, Pit kept his eyes closed and raised his hands to the sky, trying to soak up the freedom of the wind. He was in absolute bliss until Lux stopped abruptly. He opened his eyes and looked at his unicorn. Lux was rearing and whinnying loudly.

“Lux, what is wrong? Why are you-” Pit cut off his own question when he saw the reason why his unicorn was freaking out.

The portal to Skyloft was open.

“Skyloft. Why is it open? Who opened it?”

Lux whinnied anxiously as he countered. The veil was spooking Lux. This was weird cause usually the unicorns were okay with portals. What was wrong with this one? It made no sense for Lux to be freaking out. Was it because this was another world? No, there was something else.

“C'mon Lux, let's go.” Pit said. “There is something strange with this portal. I don't know who opened it or why, but I am not going in if Lady Palutena didn't open it.”

Lux understood his master's words and turned away from the portal. Lux attempted to trot away but he couldn't. Pit noticed that his unicorn wasn't moving away from the veil. Lux broke into a gallop, but he was just running in place.

“What the heck is going on?” Pit asked as he looked from the portal to Lux.

A strong wind blew towards them. Lux tried to fight it and kept running but the wind was strong. Pit felt his grasp on Lux slip. The wind stopped but now Pit could feel the portal itself trying to suck him in. He held on the best he could but with the injuries from earlier, he couldn't hold on much longer.

“It's sucking me in!” Pit cried out to Lux. The unicorn started to bolt off into light-speed but even that was no match for the strong vacuum.

“I can't hang on much long-AHHHHH!!!” Pit shouted and his hold on Lux slipped. He was being pulled into the portal. Lux looked back for his master and bolted after Pit.

Pit reached for Lux's mane, but he couldn't reach it in time.

“Lux!” Pit cried out as he was swallowed into the portal.

The unicorn whinnied and galloped after his master.

“Lux!!” Pit called out as he fell towards the earth.

The unicorn bolted for Pit and caught him on his back within a second. Pit laid on Lux's back, panting and clinging to his mane.

“Thank you, Lux” He stroked the unicorn’s neck and glanced around.

They were high up in the sky of the other world. It was nightfall here. Only a few stars shone around them, but majority were hidden behind black storm clouds. He glanced around for the portal until he caught sight of lights in the distance. He had seen those lights before.

“Skyloft.” The angel said in awe. “It's been awhile since I've been here.”

His smile faded when Lux whinnied at him. “I know, Lux. We have to go home.” Pit searched for the portal. “Let's see now where is the-Ah! There is is!” The portal was a few feet above them.

“Come on Lux. Let's go back home.” Pit said.

Lux obeyed and ran for it but when he did, a large lightning bolt appeared in the sky almost hitting them, following the sound of thunder raging around the black sky. Rain started to drizzle from the clouds, instantly soaking them. Pit clung onto Lux, trying not to slip off. Normally the unicorn would just zip past the storm with ease but that was before Pit had become his new master. Unlike the Chariot Master, Pit still had flesh and skin. He was still alive and now he had to be careful.

Another bolt aimed for them with the loud boom of thunder behind it. Lux dodged out of the lightening's strike.

“Whoa!” The angel could feel himself slipping off Lux. He wrapped himself tightly around his neck, while trying his best to look for the portal. There was so much rain he couldn't see through it. He shielded his eyes with his hand and looked up. He saw the dim light above them, hiding behind a black cloud. The cloud passed, and Pit saw that the portal was closing. The angel gasped.

“Lux! Right above us! Hurry! The portal is closing!” Pit called out

The unicorn saw the portal and made for it, being careful not to lose his slipping master. As soon as they moved, it was like the lightning strikes were aiming specifically for them. Lux dodged every which way from the lightening, missing it by seconds. Pit and Lux both saw the portal was almost closed. Pit held on with all his might as the unicorn sky rocketed towards the portal. They were going to make it! Or so they thought.

A lightning bolt blocked them from the portal. Pit felt something pulling him off his unicorn. He glanced behind him and through the rain he could see a huge black tornado approaching. The threat! The force pulling him in was stronger than last time. Pit could feel himself being sucked away and slipping off Lux. Another force of wind came from the portal but this one was sucking in Lux. Both winds seemed to be working together to try and separate the two.

Pit hung on with all his might until a lightning bolt struck him. He screamed at the pure electricity jolting through his body. He felt his body jolt and shake before he fell unconscious. His hold on Lux failed and he fell off his unicorn. He was instantly sucked into the dark vortex and carried him away. Lux tried to regain his fallen master but the pull from the portal was too great. He struggled against it but was defeated. The unicorn was sucked in just as the portal was struck with a powerfully strong bolt. The unicorn made it back to Skyworld but tried to return for his master, only to see the portal had been shattered completely. Leaving Pit trapped on the other side of the broken portal.

 

 

 

 


	7. the Light in the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/21/17: Edited

The dark vortex carried the unconscious angel away from the portal. The storm above was raging. The lightning flashed wildly across the sky with thunder booming loudly after it. The rain no longer drizzling but pouring harshly now. The tornado aimed for the green beam bursting out of the clouds. It reached the beam where it began to decline past the cloud barrier, pulling Pit down to the surface.

A strong wind with an angelic melody came across the tornado. It let itself get sucked into the vortex and wrapped itself around the angel before taking him from his vortex prison. The tornado struggled to keep him but this new gust of wind with its singing melody was too great. It carried Pit out and away from the dark tornado and gracefully let him drift down to the ground below. The tornado twisted into a dark gust that chased after the angel. A part of the magic from the melodic wind absorbed into the angel's wings, giving off the glow of the Power of Flight. The wind released Pit from its gentle hold and charged after the dark gust. As soon as the winds collided into each other, a white flash lit the sky, followed by a loud boom masking itself as thunder. With both winds destroyed the grace that held Pit vanished and he began to plummet towards the earth.

* * *

 

Link stared at the Master Sword which contained his companion in eternal sleep. He sighed and spoke to the sword, not knowing if Fi could hear him but sometimes voices could reach sleeping minds. He had a feeling that she could hear him even in her eternal state.

He had been there for hours just talking about his time since his last visit. He told the sleeping spirit about the feather and the lights in the sky.

“I bet you would know what they are.” Link joked. “You knew basically everything.”

He looked at the sword and sighed. “I really miss you Fi. I wish you were here.”

A loud crackling boomed outside the old temple.

“Gaepora was right, there is a storm.” He said and looked towards the door. “I guess I better go. Zelda and Gaepora may need me.”

Link glanced back at Fi and placed his hand on the hilt of the sword. “Goodbye Fi, I will come see you before I head back to Skyloft.”

He stood up and slowly removed his hand from the hilt. He placed his skyloftian sword and shield on his back and made his way towards the door. He took one last glance at Fi and left the temple.

He hadn't realized that it had gotten dark already. He took a step outside and was instantly soaked from the rain and nearly blown away from the heavy wind. He hung onto his hat and glanced up at the sky. Several lightning bolts flashed through with loud thunder echoing closely behind.

“I better get going!” The boy said, making his way towards Faron Woods, practically blown towards the exit.

He hid under a tree where he pulled his shield off and used it to cover himself. He stepped back into the rain and began to run. He slipped several times over mud and logs that had been knocked over. It was hard for him to see anything; the rain was so heavy and the sky dark. The only time he could even see anything was when lightening lit up the sky. Link ducked behind a tree and retrieved a lantern from his adventure pack. He filled it up with oil before lighting it with some matches and closing its door. He went back into the rain with his new light and proceeded to get to Faron Woods.

After twenty minutes of being out in the rain he finally entered the Faron Woods. He fought against the wind and some of the deku babas trying to bite him. The rain picked up and it was even windier than it was before. It was getting harder for him to see and move. He had blown into a few bushes and slipped in mud good few hundred times. He even lost the flame to his lantern and it wouldn’t relit. The wind was pushing against Link and he knew then that he wasn't going to make it back until the storm died down. Link pulled out his whip and used the glow from the ball at the end as a light and searched for somewhere to get out of the rain. He was about ready to give up when a huge flash lit up the sky; one much bigger than any of the other strikes before. The bright light from the sky lit up the forest and there Link saw just a few distances away, a small cave.

 He aimed towards it (glad that it was in the direction of the wind) until a loud boom from the sky scared him out of his skin. He tripped over his feet and landed into a mud puddle. Link growled but got up from the ground and wiped the mud from his face. He turned around, so the rain could wash the mud away. As he did, he noticed that the wind majorly died down. It was still heavy to the point where it was hard to move but not to where he’d be lifted off the ground. He glanced up at the sky, as if it held the reason, and he gasped.

The golden light! After a month of not seeing it and fearing he never would, it was there! But why was it so low to the surface? Was it falling? It was! It's falling like it had a month ago! Why? What is going on? Did that dark tornado snatch it? If it did, where is the pink light?

The blonde searched the sky for any trace of the pink light, but it was nowhere to be found. Link looked back at the gold light that was falling a good distance away from him. Link quickly slipped everything back on and made for the falling light. He had to save it! He didn't know what was going on or what was happening but by the way the light was falling so fast, he knew that it was in trouble. Something had happened to cause it to fall so far from the sky.

Link ran faster as he followed it. He felt like he was getting nowhere fast. He pushed his muscles more and his pace quickened. He didn't know where he was running to but honestly didn't care. This was his chance to find out what this light creature was and more importantly to save it!

The light was just ahead of him. He still couldn't make out what it was, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he did. Link was closing in on the it when he tripped over a tree root and fell onto the mushy earth. He quickly got up but saw the light was gone. He cursed himself for not watching where he was going. He ran straight for the last spot he saw the light. He knew it must have hit the ground now.

He made it to the spot where he felt the light should’ve fallen. He searched in the bushes and up in the trees but found nothing. He scanned all around the area but still no such luck. Link was about to give up when a white feather blew into his face. He quickly retrieved it and saw it matched the others he had found. He quickly looked around him, searching for any clues to where the owner may be. Another feather passed from behind Link. He turned around to see that the shrub behind him was broken with feathers stuck in the leaves. Link ran to the other side of the shrub what gasped at the sight before him.

There was a lot of blood in the bush and on the ground. Feathers whirled around him and the shrub. Then he saw the owner of the feathers. It was a boy with white wings growing out of his back. His wings were bent oddly and dripped with blood; they were broken. Link knelt and very gently flipped the boy onto his lap, to see his face. The boy let out a painful groan as he was moved, and Link tried ever so carefully to keep the broken wings from moving. When Link successfully got him into his lap, he glanced down at the boy.

He was hurt badly. He must have gotten struck by the lightening from how badly burnt he was. He couldn't really see the boy's face, but he could tell he was young. Maybe a few years younger than him? Between 13-15 was what Link estimated. Behind the burnt skin, Link could see he had a few injuries, but he couldn't make them out, aside from the broken arm. He glanced down at the boy's bizarre clothes that had old and new blood mixed. His toga thing was torn and missing a few pieces of fabric.

The boy was in critical condition. Link pressed a pointed ear down to the boy's chest and listened for a heartbeat. He listened for a moment before he heard a loud thumping within the boy's chest. He was still alive. Link was certain that this boy should’ve been dead but maybe it was because he wasn't just a normal boy. He had wings growing out of his back!

Link wanted to examine the boy and figure out what he was but that would have to wait ‘til later. He knew what he had to do. He had to get some help for him. His original plan for the cave was out of the question now. This boy needed medicine. Link had to return to the village at all costs if he wanted to save this kid.

The sky child pulled the boy closer into his chest and very carefully he stood up. The broken wings dangled as he stood, causing the boy to whimper in pain. When Link managed to stand all the way up, he carefully fought against the rain and wind towards the direction of the village.

* * *

Zelda looked out the window of her house, watching the rain fall and any sign of Link. He’d been gone all day. She was afraid something might’ve happened to him. Maybe he was caught in the storm? Was he okay? Was he hurt? She didn't know. All she could do was stare out the window and hope he would come in sight.

Gaepora glanced over at his daughter while he cooked noodles. He knew she was worried about Link, but he knew that the lad was okay. If anyone could survive in this, Link could. The headmaster was more concerned about his daughter. Over two hours ago she had a massive headache which caused her to collapse onto the ground and cling to her chest and head. She told her father that she felt something drain her energy. Gaepora instantly pulled her to the couch and gave her a cold cloth when her face began to burn up. The strange thing was as soon as it came, it vanished. Zelda was left with a minor headache and exhaustion. Gaepora didn't completely understand what happened but Zelda knew. It was the spirit of Hylia in her, something needed the aid of the goddess.

“How are you feeling, dear?” Gaepora asked his daughter.

“I'm fine, dad, really. I wish you would stop asking me.” Zelda huffed.

“I'm just worried about you.”

“I just had a headache, besides, you should be worried about Link. I think something happened. He wouldn't be taking this long.” Zelda sighed.

“Zelda, you don't need to worry about Link. He can take care of himself.”

Zelda sighed again and rested her head on her arms. Yes, Link could handle himself, but she couldn't help but worry. After all the things that happened to him while he was trying to get to her, she couldn't help but be worried about him. Even though the one that gave Link his scar was gone for good, she couldn't help but think that something like that would happen again. She always worried over her hero.

Minutes passed when Zelda saw something. She perked up and saw a figure approaching the village. Once she made out the figure, she bolted for the door and ran out into the rain.

Link fought against the weather for over an hour. It had been a long journey back and Link felt like his arms were going to fall off from holding the boy. A few times he just wanted to give up and find somewhere to stay for the night but every time he glanced down at the boy in his arms, he knew he had to keep going. He had to get him some help.

“Link!” He heard his name when entered the village.

He looked up to see Zelda towards him.

“Zelda?”

“I was so worried abo-” She cut herself off when Link came into view. She couldn't see exactly what he was holding until he came closer into the light from the house. She gasped when she saw the boy in Link's arms with wings dangling. “Link...who is that?”

“The owner of the feather and the golden light.” Link answered. “I saw him fall from the sky as I was making my way back. He is hurt badly. We have to help him.”

Zelda nodded and lead Link back to the house.

“Dad! Hurry! Get some medicine!” Zelda called her father when they entered the house.

“Medicine? Is Link al-” Gaepora turned around to see Link holding the boy. His eyes grew wide as he caught sight of the wings. “Great Goddess, what is that?”

“It's a boy!” snapped Zelda.

“I'm aware of that but he has-”

“Wings, yeah. I don't know what he is but that doesn't matter right now. He needs our help! His wings are broken-” Link looked down at the winged boy. “-and it looks like he was hit by lightning. I saw him fall from the sky. He’s badly hurt.”

“Here, set him down on the bed here.” Gaepora rushed over to the bed near the fireplace.

Link carefully made his way to the bed and very gently placed the boy down. The boy let out another whine. Link very carefully adjusted the boy's broke wings so that they wouldn't be a pain to him. Link glanced over at Zelda and Gaepora, who gaped at the strange boy.

“Zelda, can you get a bucket of warm water?” Link asked.

Zelda snapped out of her trance and looked at Link. “Yeah, I'll go get it.”

She hurried off. Link looked at Gaepora.

“Headmaster, do we have any potions?”

Gaepora shook his head. “I'm afraid not. Luv ran out and said she would have more in stock at the end of the weekend.”

“Shit” Link cursed under his breath. “What about a fairy? Or any type of herb that can help him?”

“I haven't seen a fairy in a long time. We might have some herbs-”

“Bring it to me please. Oh! Also, sir, I will need bandages. Lots of bandages.”

Gaepora nodded and turned on his heel to retrieve them.

Zelda returned with a bucket of water and a washcloth. She set it on the table near the bed and dipped it in. She handed one to Link before she started to scrub his face. Link took the other and began to clean away the burnt skin from his arms. The burnt skin was surprising easy to wash off. It was almost like washing dirt away.

“He’s so young.” Zelda commented

Link glanced over at the boy's face and saw that he really was young. Younger than he thought.

“How old do you think he is?” Zelda asked.

“I'm not sure. I was guessing maybe 13 to 15 but now I think he might be younger than that.” Link answered.

“He sure looks it, but I think he actually might be older than we think he is. I mean how do we know? He isn't human. Maybe he doesn't have the same age system as we do.”

“You could be right.” Link said as he started to clean off the other arm.

“Here we are!” Gaepora returned to the room, carrying bandages and a bowl of herbs. He rushed over to Link and Zelda and set them on the table next to the water bucket.

“Thank you, dad.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“You're welcome. Is there anything I can do?” Gaepora asked

“We are going to need a knife.” Link said.

Both Zelda and Gaepora looked at him. Link motioned for the blood-soaked toga and shirt. “We have to remove his shirt if we want to mend the wounds there.”

Gaepora retrieved a knife and set it down on the table. The old headmaster watched Link clean off his other arm and made for the knife. Link determined to save this boy, but the headmaster could see that he was drained from his adventure today. He was also filthy, and his clothes were stained with mud.

“Link”

The dirty-blond looked over at the headmaster. “Sir?”

“Why don't you take a bath. Zelda and I will take care of the boy.”

“But-”

“Link, you are exhausted and I'm sure you’re hungry. Don't worry about the boy.”

Link looked from Gaepora to Zelda and then to the unconscious winged boy. He _was_ tired and hungry. He definitely knew he needed to get cleaned up, but he just didn't want to leave the boy's side. He just felt like he had to be here to make sure he was alright. Zelda placed her hand on top of his. Link looked back at her with worrisome eyes.

“Go get cleaned up, Link. We will take care of him.” Zelda assured him.

Link slowly nodded. “Okay.”

He took one more glance at the boy before he left the room.

* * *

Link was anxious about the boy. He just wanted to get clean and return to his side, but Zelda threw his spare clothes at him and ordered him to stay and relax for at least twenty minutes. Link definitely didn't want an angry Zelda on his hands, so he obeyed.

He sat in the tub, lost in his thoughts as he scrubbed himself clean. He couldn't believe it. He finally found the creature that owned the feathers. He never expected it to be a boy. He figured it was a loftwing or bird of some kind, but now he felt stupid.

“How could he be a loftwing?” He asked himself. “He looks nothing like one, but how was I supposed to know? I don't even know what he is. Maybe he is some futuristic human loftwing? After the things I have seen, I wouldn't be surprised if it were true.”

He grabbed the bowl beside the tub, filled it with water and dumped it on his head, rinsing the filth away. He let out a content sigh and repeated the action. He grabbed the bar of soap and started to scrub away any excess dirt. As he scrubbed, a terrible memory reappeared. He was sitting in a tub about ten times the size of the one he was currently in. His hands were bound and no matter how much he struggled, he couldn't free himself. A laughter echoed behind him, sending chills down his spine. He knew that laugh far too well. He felt _his_ presence slither up from behind and bite down hard on a large red diamond earring he was forced to wear. Link cried out when it was literally yanked from his ear. He could feel the heat rising in his ear and knew blood was leaking out. _He_ pressed his cold lips on the injury and began licking the blood. A moan from the back of _his_ throat escaped and soon _he_ was in the tub with Link forcing-

_No! Not this again!_

Link shook violently to rid himself of the horrid memory. He quickly climbed out of the tub and changed into his pajamas. He practically ran from the bathroom to the living room, hoping that the sight of the boy would clear his mind. And it did.

Link entered the living room where Gaepora pouring soup into three bowls and Zelda was knitting by the fireplace. Zelda looked up from her work and smiled at Link.

“Have a good ba-” She was about to ask until she saw the look on his face. That look she knew too well. Link always had the face of utter fear whenever a memory of _him_ appeared. That was the only thing she knew Link was afraid of and she didn’t blame him. “Er, um- the boy is all clean and bandaged up.”

The boy was indeed clean and bandaged up. The burnt skin was gone, allowing Link to see the boy's appearance. He had soft pink skin that was tainted with a black eye and multiple bruises throughout his body. He had a few scrapes and cuts, both minor and major. The major ones had been dipped with herbs then wrapped up. The boy's toga thing had been cut off, along with his blue under shirt, He had several bruises among his body and his chest was bandaged from the deep wound that bled. His right arm was broken but had been carefully attended to. Link glanced at his wings and saw those were also wrapped up.

“He’s in dire need of a red potion or a fairy.” Zelda stated

“Then I will go and get him a red potion.” Link replied in a determined tone.

“Lad, Luv won't have any until the weekend is over.” Gaepora said.

“Then I will search for a fairy.”

“I don't know if there will be any out if the storm is still here.”

“We have to do something!” the hero insisted

“And we will, lad, the herbs will be enough for now until Luv's potions are ready. If you want to help the boy, then take care of yourself.”

Link sighed and stared at the boy.

 “I want to sleep here.” He looked back at Gaepora. “I have to make sure he is alright.”

Gaepora nodded. “Very well, Link. Now come here, both of you and get something to eat.”

Link overlooked the injured boy. He was in almost nothing now. The top of his toga was sliced and hung over his belt. His undershirt was completely gone. Link glanced at his feet and noticed his boot-scandal things were still on. He unbuckled around the ankles and slid off the boy's shoes. He set them down on the floor then grasped the blanket at the edge of the bed and covered up the boy.

“Don't worry, little guy, You’re safe. You can rest easy now. I will watch over you.” Link whispered.

The boy let out a low groan as he stirred slightly.

“Lay...E...palu..tena...pit..too.” The boy mumbled as he groaned again. His face finally soothed and took a deep breath.

Link smiled at the boy before turning to eat his meal.


	8. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/21/17: Edited

Lux cantered and whinnied in front of the shattered portal. The unicorn tried passing through, but nothing happened. He just ran through air. He tried using his lightning speed to tear open the portal, like Dark Pit did to enlarge the portal to the Chaos Vortex but no matter how many times he tried it never opened.

After several hours of failed attempts to reopen the portal, Lux finally gave up. His master was trapped in another world. He needed to tell someone this.

Lux returned to Skyworld with lightning speed. The unicorn saw centurions swarming all over like bees, panicking in every direction. He tried to get their attention, but the little men shrieked and flew from the magical beast.

Centurions didn’t like the unicorns. They were terrified of them. They insisted Palutena to get rid of them, but she declined. Pho and Lux belonged to Pit. It was his decision to make and he also said no. After that the centurions made sure to stand clear from them. Which wasn't helping Lux out at all. He was trying to show them what happened to their captain, but they flew away screaming.

The unicorn decided to go to Lady Palutena's temple. Hopefully, the goddess was inside. Lux sped towards the temple, bumping into scared centurions on the way. The unicorn landed in front of the temple where he galloped straight in. A few of the bigger centurions tried to stop Lux but he was too fast. He galloped down the hallways until he entered the wide room where Palutena's presence lingered the most. Lux walked in and glanced around for the goddess.

“Goddess Palutena! Goddess Palutena!” the unicorn's ears perked up at the frantic voices.

Lux walked in a little deeper into the room where he saw a few big centurions standing around a fountain.

“Oh please! Goddess Palutena! Please answer! The captain is missing! The dark angel was the threat! He kidnapped the captain!” The centurions said to the fountain.

Lux stood there, waiting to see if the goddess answered or not. After several minutes of nothing, Lux trotted to the centurions. They heard his hooves and instantly glanced behind to see the approaching unicorn. They squealed and freaked. The unicorn lowered his horn to touch their foreheads but they took it as a sign of attack and quickly fled.

The unicorn stood around the hallway and watched the centurions leave. His ears flattened and bared his teeth in irritation. Here, he was trying to inform the centurions what happened to his master and they kept fleeing. The goddess was nowhere in sight and Pit could be dead for all anyone knew.

Lux turned the other way and walked back to the entrance of the goddess's temple. The unicorn didn't even try to show the centurions what happened. All the did was walk down the hall and they turned the other way screaming. Lux reached the entrance and looked up at the sky. The centurions were still swarming like bees, freaking out and calling for the goddess. The unicorn had to tell someone about his master, but no one was around.

“Did anyone find the captain?” A centurion asked above the unicorn.

“We have looked all over for him! Dark Pit must have taken him far away. Oh man, Goddess Palutena isn't going to be happy with us!” The other said.

The dark master! That was it!

Lux whinnied in delight sending the centurions scurry in fright.

The unicorn wasn’t exactly pleased with the dark master for hurting regular master, but he knew that he cared for regular master a lot. If anyone allow Lux to show what happened to master, it would be the dark one.

Lux reared and let out a loud neigh as his yellow crystal horn began to glow. A dark purple and pink essence began to appear in front of him. The unicorns had spent enough time with the dark master to know what his essence looked like. The centurions flew past it as if it wasn't even there because it wasn't. Only Lux could see the trail before him. With the dark master's essence activated the unicorn would find him.

He whinnied loudly and bolted after the dark essence.

* * *

 

 

It had been hours since the dark angel was chased by those useless centurions. They yelled at him and fired their arrows, demanding the return of their captain.

“I don't have your fucking captain, you little shits!” He snapped at them.

“He is lying! He has our captain!”

The dark angel flew backwards just to show them that Pit was no longer in his arms.

“He isn’t fucking here!”

“He is lying! He has done something to the captain! He has cast a spell on him!”

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. “You guys are idiots. I don't have my-er, your precious captain! He is back at the stables.”

“He is lying! The captain isn't there!”

“Get him!”

Dark Pit let out an annoyed huff. He flapped his wings until they glowed pink and sped off from the centurions.

He flew beneath the clouds outside of the town where Pit defeated Hades. He flew on top of one of the columns and glanced up at the night sky. The dark angel didn't even realize that the night had fallen. He had been too occupied with his other's idiocy. That was the whole reason he was even here in the first place. To blow off some steam. He wanted to get his mind off Pit but here he was, sitting on a top of a column that stood in front of a monument of Pit.

Dark Pit glared at it.

“You idiot.” He snapped at it. “You kiss me back and make those stupid sounds then you start to cry like a bitch when I try to touch you? Pathetic.”

He looked over to the cliff where Pit used the final strike to defeat the Lord of the Underworld. He glanced back at the statue.

“You are pathetic!” He said through his teeth and narrowed eyes. “You take down gods; You took down fucking Hades. All in which are difficult tasks, but you managed just fine, yet when it comes to me wanting to fucking touch you, you cry and whimper like a bitch!”

The dark angel fired his staff at the statue. The dark pinkish purple beam left his weapon and aimed for Pit's head. The monument shattered completely.

Dark Pit felt no remorse as he watched the statue crumble into pieces. The rage inside him began to ignite even more so.

“This is how it should have been! I should have destroyed you when I had the chance! None of this would have happened if I had taken care of you! Why!? Why did it have to be you I shared this stupid fucking connection with!? Why do I even fucking bother with you!? You are so fucking stupid you can't even tell that I care about you! Why?! Why is it you I care about? I don't give a fuck about anyone else in this world but you, for some reason! Why do I care if that stupid aura gets you?! Why should I care?! It should just take you then I wouldn't ever have to deal with you!” The dark angel screamed his anger out.

He was sure his voice woke up the whole town, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anyone and that was how it should be! It should be all about him!

Dark Pit closed his eyes and began to take deep breaths to try and cool himself down. He was nearly calm when he heard a familiar sound; a unicorn's neigh. His red eyes snapped open and he glanced up at the sky to see Lux with a lightning bolt following behind him. The unicorn landed a good distance away from the town. He started rearing and neighing loudly at Dark Pit. The dark angel took notice of the unicorn's frantic gestures and knew something was wrong.

He flew over to Lux and held his hands high to try to calm the unicorn down.

“Whoa there, Lux, it's okay! Calm down.” He spoke gently. “What's wrong?”

The unicorn landed on all fours and looked at Dark Pit. He lowered his head and leveled his glowing horn to the dark master's forehead. Unlike the centurions, Pittoo didn't back away from the horn's approach. Lux gently pressed his horn to Dark Pit's forehead.

Flashing before his eyes were the unicorn's memories. Everything from when the angels kissed to when Pittoo started beating up Pit (the dark angel almost crumbled like the statue when he watched himself hurt Pit.); to Pit crying (that tugged on his heartstrings) and climbing on Lux; escaping when he wasn't supposed to; running into Phosphora (seeing her made his anger begin to bubble and explode when she kissed Pit); the portal opening up and sucking them in and finally to where Pit had been struck by lightning and was captured by the black tornado.

The unicorn removed his horn from his dark master's forehead and looked at him. Dark Pit stood there in absolute horror. His jaw dropped, and his red eyes were wide from what he had just seen.

“Pit...” He said toneless. “No... he...he's been taken...no...”

The dark angel buried his face in his hands. “This can't be real! No! It can't be!” His red eyes glanced towards Lux. “This isn't real! Tell me this isn't real! This must be a cruel prank or something! He can't be taken!”

Lux just whinnied and shook his head.

His red eyes fell over to the crumpled statue. “Pit...my perfect doppelganger...taken from me. I take it back! I take back everything I said! This is all my fault! If I hadn't gotten so pissed off and just stayed with him, he wouldn't have felt so lonely and still be here with me. What have I done? I said all those things and I even hurt him. I just...I can't help myself sometimes. I care about him so much it sickens me but he’s just so stupid that doesn’t notice, and it pisses me off. I wish I could just tell him how I feel but it's not in me. I wish I could tell him how much I lov-”

His saddened expression twisted into anger. He shut his eyes and tried to maintain tears from falling. His jaw clenched, and his fists bawled up. “Who the fuck did this?! Who the fuck took what is rightfully mine?! I will find them and decimate the fuck out of them! Pit is MINE!! He BELONGS to ME!! I WILL find this fucking aura! I will find what threatened ME and kidnapped MY Pit!!”

The angered angel turned to Lux. “Take me to the portal! I will fuck up this bastard!”

Lux neighed and again shook his head.

“What?! Why!?” snapped Dark Pit.

The unicorn's horn began to glow again. Another memory passed through the unicorn's horn to Dark Pit's mind. He watched as Lux was sucked back into the portal just as it was struck by a powerful lightning strike, destroying the portal. He saw how many times Lux tried to reopen it. It just remained in the sky with shattered pieces around it.

Lux removed his horn from his dark master.

Dark Pit growled. “That fucking piece of shit! It stole him from me and destroyed the fucking portal?! It was an insult when it threatened to take Pit the first time but now that it has him AND destroyed the portal, now it’s personal!”

The dark angel walked towards Lux. “C'mon Lux. As much as I’d prefer to do this alone, I need Palutena's help. She should be able to open the portal again and then I can reclaim Pit.”

The unicorn neighed again and stomped his hoof. His horn began to glow again, and he pressed it on Pittoo's temple. The unicorn showed how the centurions trying to get a hold of Palutena but couldn't.

The dark angel rolled his eyes after the vision finished. “This is her fault too and she doesn't even know he’s missing! Maybe her stupid centurions can't reach her, but I can.” He climbed on the unicorn's back. “Let's go Lux.”

The unicorn whinnied in delight. Finally, he showed someone what happened and they were going to tell Palutena. Lux reared up and let out a loud whinny before he took off at the speed of light.

They reached Palutena's temple in literally no time at all. The dark angel felt a little sick and woozy once Lux landed. He groaned and climbed (more like fell) off the unicorn. He glanced up at the night sky and saw the centurions squirming.

“Idiots” Dark Pit muttered. “Let's go Lu-”

“There he is!”

“Get him!”

Before Dark Pit knew it, he was tackled by the larger centurions. They grabbed him by his arms and pinned him down. Dark Pit struggled against them. Using the anger still dwelling inside as strength, he threw them off his arms. They fell to the ground but quickly recovered and tackled him. Lux reared and let out a fierce neigh. The centurions squealed and ran with Pittoo in their grasp.

“Let me go, you idiots!” snapped Dark Pit as they dragged him on the floor.

The centurions didn't hear him over their own screaming. Lux chased them into the goddess's temple, down the halls until they hit the center with the fountain. The room was packed with centurions freaking out. They heard screaming and turned to see the two with Dark Pit being chased by Lux. All the centurions started to freak out at the sight of Lux. They started running in circles until a bright light at the top of the stairs near the fountain shone. They stopped in their tracks to see Palutena appear.                                  

“What is going on here?” She asked.

“Goddess Palutena! Goddess Palutena!” They cried.

“Yes? What is it?”

“The captain has been kidnapped!”

“The threat has him!”

Palutena's relaxed face changed into a fearful expression. “Pit!”

“It's okay, Goddess Palutena! We caught the threat!” The centurions holding Dark Pit said as they dragged him to the foot of the stairs. The dark angel struggled against their grasp but their hold on him had doubled as more centurions held him.

“Let me go!” snapped Dark Pit

Palutena looked at the dark angel confused. “Pittoo?”

The dark angel growled. “Will you stop calling me that!”

“He kidnapped the captain! We saw it with our very own eyes.”

“I did’t kidnap Pit!”

“Let him go.” Palutena ordered, descending from the stairs.

The centurions released the dark angel, plowing him to the ground. Dark Pit growled and got to his feet. He glanced up at the approaching goddess with his usual serious face.

“Pittoo, why do my centurions think you are the threat? And where is Pit?”

He growled at the name but decided to ignore it. Right now, that wasn't important. “I came to visit Pit and your little guards wouldn't give us any alone time, so I took Pit to the stables where I knew they wouldn't go but that doesn't matter-”

“Alone time?” The goddess arched a brow

“That doesn't matter!” The dark angel snapped, trying to hide his blushing face, “Who cares?! These idiots aren't wrong about Pit being taken. The threat has him!”

The goddess gasped. “What happened? How do you know?”

Dark Pit glanced over his shoulder at Lux. The unicorn neighed and made his way towards his dark master. The centurions let out little squeals as they backed away from the creature.

“Lux showed me.” He answered “He showed me from his horn, his memories of what happened. Pit took Lux for a ride and the portal opened and sucked him in. A thunderstorm in the other world separated them and the tornado sucked up Pit-” He could feel the anger in him begin to boil at the thought of the dark aura with Pit in its clutches. His hands curled into fists. “-and took him away.”

The goddess gasped with fear clear in her eyes. Her hand covered her mouth in disbelief as all the dark angel's words registered. She walked over to the dark angel and stood towering over him and the unicorn at his side. She glanced over at Lux.

“Lux, can you share with me your memories?” She asked the unicorn.

Lux whinnied and in a blink of an eye his horn began to glow. He walked over to the goddess, whom bent down slightly. The unicorn placed his horn on her forehead. Lux's memories flashed before her eyes. She watched everything up ‘til the unicorn was pulled out of the other world. The unicorn removed his horn once he showed Palutena his memories. Dark Pit was hoping that Lux didn't show her what happened between the angels. The goddess looked over at him with a raised brow, confirming that. The dark angel kept his usual serious-bored expression, but he could feel the heat of fluster emerge from his cheeks. He turned to hide his face from the goddess. Palutena smiled softly at him but it dropped once she relived Lux's memories. She gave her centurions a serious expression as she stood up.

“My centurions, spread out and find the portal! Also find Phosphora and let her know I wish to speak with her! Go now my troops! Your captain's life could be at stake!”

With that the centurions piled out of the room. Dark Pit watched from underneath his bangs as they left. He tried to shake off his embarrassment and focused on the goddess's decision for wanting Phosphora.

“What do you need _her_ for?” He said through his teeth.

“She may have done something to open up the portal. You know she can teleport. Perhaps she accidentally opened up the portal.” Palutena answered and glanced at Dark Pit with a smug look. “So how long have you and Pit-”

The dark angel's face blazed scarlet of the subject upbringing. He turned his back to her, thankful the room was empty. “That doesn't matter!” He snapped

“I wasn't aware that you even had a thing for my little pupil.” the goddess teased him

“I don't!” Dark Pit denied “Even if I did it’s not important!”

Palutena dropped the teasing. “You are right. What is important now is finding where my little pupil has gone.”

She closed her eyes and sighed, burying her face in her hands. “This isn't like him. Pit would never go against one of my orders. Lux showed Pit saying he felt trapped and alone. I was trying to protect him, but I never expected him to disobey an order and run off. This is so unlike him.”

“What? You think he would always listen to you even after you kept him caged?” snapped Dark Pit. Palutena looked up at the dark angel. His face was no longer red, so he turned around and faced the goddess. “You saw him say that he felt alone, trapped and ignored! For the past month you have ignored and caged him up, even if it was for his own good!” Dark Pit took a deep breath when he saw just how hurt Palutena was from his words.

“You're right. This is my fault. I wanted to keep him safe, but I was so afraid of the threat wanting him, I took his safety into excessive matters. It wasn't my intention to make him feel trapped and lonely. I was just so busy with the humans and keeping him safe that I didn't realize what it was doing to him.” Palutena held herself as she walked towards the fountain.

Dark Pit let out a sigh.

 “It's not _all_ your fault.” The goddess glanced over at him. “I wasn't exactly around either and... it’s-” He scratched his head and glanced away. “-probably mostly my fault he ran off.”

His red eyes gazed into Palutena's green ones with fierce determination. “I am willing to do anything to get my-er, um, Pit back. If I could do this alone I would but I know I can't. I...” He took a deep breath, “I need your help and you need mine. We will have to work together to get Pit back.”

Palutena smiled at Dark Pit and nodded. “I am going to have to somehow postpone my meetings with the other gods and figure out some way to stop the war the humans-”

“You know Pit wouldn't want you to drop everything for him. You worry about the humans and your god business, I'll take care of finding Pit.”

“Thank you but the gods will understand my absence. Pit is precious to me like he is to you. Getting him back is more important right now, though I will have to count on you while I take care of the humans. I cannot put that job on another god. Can you do that for me?”

The dark angel nodded. “Just remember that I don't serve you. So, don't give me orders.”

Palutena smiled as she approached him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. The dark angel didn't know what to think of this. The goddess of light hugging him? This was weird.

She pulled away, squeezing his shoulders. “Thank you, Dark Pit.”

She glanced over at Lux, giving him a nod before she turned for the stairs. “I have to tell the other gods what has happened and let them know I won't be attending any more meetings until Pit is found.” She reached the top of the stairs and looked down at Dark Pit. “Don't worry Pittoo, we will bring Pit home.”

She smiled mockingly. “Then you can tell him how much you missed him and give him a big sloppy kiss!”

The dark angel's face instantly blazed red at her words. “Hey! I-”

But before he could manage another word, Palutena laughed and vanished in a speck of light, leaving the dark angel flustered and embarrassed.


	9. Officially Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/22/17: Edited

Link woke up several times that night. He slept on the chair beside the bed. He didn't mind the mild uncomfortableness. If anyone could sleep anywhere it was him.

A few times he woke to the sound of the boy groaning. The boy's face was scrunched in pain. The boy was suffering without the care he needed. Herbs may be enough to men the wounds until he got a potion, but it did nothing to ease the pain. His face was red, and beads of sweat were dripping down his face. Link quickly got up from the chair and grabbed the bucket Zelda used to clean his injuries. He dumped it in the sink and refilled it with cold water. Link was glad they finally added plumbing since his last visit. He returned to the boy and dipped a piece of cloth in the bucket and began cooling his face.

The boy moaned at the cool touch of water.

Link left the cloth on the boy's forehead and looked at his face and smiled in satisfaction when it became smooth and relaxed.

“There that's better.” said Link, softly.

“Puh..it..oo” The boy mumbled.

Link smiled softly as he leaned back into his chair, shut his eyes and fell back asleep.

* * *

Dark Pit had gone off with Lux to see what happened to the portal while the goddess informed the other gods what happened. When Lux brought him to the portal and his jaw instantly fell. It was like a crack in the sky. The veil's insides were twisted and turned, and you could easily see the lightning bolt that had followed Lux.

 “It really is shattered.” The dark angel said.

 He got off Lux and flew towards the crack. He stared at it for a good second before he placed his hand on it. His hand didn't go through the portal like before. It simply rested on it like a painting.

 “It’d really broken.” He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on it. “Pit”

 Just on the other side of this broken portal was Pit. The black tornado probably took him to the source of the dark aura. Dark Pit's hands gripped into a fist and his brows furred. His anger began to bubble at the thought of who had Pit and what they were doing to him.

 “I'll find you, Pit. I swear it! I will bring you back.” Dark Pit whispered against the portal.

 Dark Pit took a deep breath, opening his eyes and turning his attention back to the patient unicorn.

 “The goddess will want to see this.” Dark Pit said to Lux.

The unicorn nodded when Dark Pit returned to him. The unicorn took off in his usual lightning speed and within a matter of seconds they were back at Palutena's temple. Lux galloped into the halls, like before, and slowed into a trot when they reached the center.

Palutena was speaking with a few of her centurions when the two entered.

“We have yet to find the portal, M'lady.” said one of the centurions.

Palutena sighed. “Well keep looking.”

“No need.” said Dark Pit as Lux walked closer to the goddess. “Lux showed me where it is located.”

Palutena smiled towards Dark Pit then looked back at her centurions. “Find Phosphora then.”

The centurions nodded and left.

Palutena turned towards Lux and Dark Pit. “Head towards the portal. I want to see it.”

The dark angel nodded, and Lux returned to the portal. The unicorn stopped right in front of the portal and the goddess gasped in the echoes around them.

“It is completely shattered! How did this happen?” asked Palutena

“Lux showed me a lightning bolt followed him into the portal. I'm guessing that's what caused this.” Dark Pit answered in his serious tone.

“It had to be a powerful one to completely shatter it. I... I don't think I can fix this.” Palutena said truthfully. 

“Can you try?” Dark Pit hid his desperation.

“I can try.” She answered

The dark angel watched for something to happen, but nothing did. He waited patiently again for but still nothing.

“I-I can't fix it! No matter what I try nothing happens!”

Dark Pit became horrified at this.

“Nothing at all?” He asked

“No! This is what I feared. That strike must have broken the link between worlds. This portal will never open again. Unless, Phosphora can do something about it.”

“If you can't fix it, what makes you think she can?” He snapped. He did not want Phosphora involved with this at all.

“I told you before, Pittoo, she can teleport. Maybe she can teleport to the other world and connect the links again. If she can't then Pit...is trapped."

He had a little bit of hope for Palutena to fix it but hearing the reality made it come crashing down hard on him. He was glad he was on Lux or he would have collapsed. Pit...his precious other half was gone from him.

* * *

 

A full day passed and not once did the boy wake up. Link had only left the boy's side for personal business otherwise he stayed and changed his herbs. Zelda and her father left a few times to check on the houses holding up in the storm. While they were away Link began to prepare a salad as the cuccoo roasted in the oven. He heard a groan from behind. Link glanced over towards the bed and saw the boy stirring. Link hurried over to the boy's side where he saw his eyes begin to flutter.

Pit groaned as his body slowly began to wake up. He didn't know what happened to him, but everything hurt! A lot! He let out little whimpers and winces as he stirred. He felt unusually weak when he tried to move. What had happened to him? He could only remember darkness.

He found the muscle to lift his lids and slowly lifted them to see nothing but blurs. He closed them again and reopened, repeating until his vision cleared. The first thing he saw was the ceiling of a cabin. Where was he? What happened to him?

“You're awake.” An unfamiliar voice said beside him.

Pit glanced to his left and saw the human that had been asleep on that island. Pit gasped and jumped only to find his body scream out in pain, especially his back. He glanced down and saw he was in a bed. He removed the covers to find his chest bare from his chiton but wrapped in bandages. Bruises tainted his skin along with other various injuries that scattered on his body. His right arm was also wrapped up. He didn't have to move it to know it was broken. He glanced over his shoulder. His blue eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped when he saw his jagged wings. They were broken badly.

“M-my...wings!” Pit cried, horrified. He tried to look away, but he couldn't. This was terrible!

“You must’ve broken them when you fell.” The human said beside him.

Pit tore his eyes from the horrid sight and looked at the human. “When I fell?”

The human nodded. “I was returning here when a bright flash lit up the sky. I turned around and saw a gold light falling from the storm. I chased after it and found you on the ground. Your wings were broken along with your arm. You're lucky you aren't dead.”

“You found me?” Pit asked.

The human nodded. “Do you remember what happened to you?”

With his good arm, Pit slowly moved it to his throbbing head. “My brain is all kinds of foggy, but I can only remember getting hit by lightning and then...I heard someone humming around me but that's it.”

“You should probably get some more rest. It will probably help you remember what else happened to you.”

Pit shook his head. “No, I need to go home. Lady Palutena is probably worried about me.”

He tried to move his muscles, but they didn't want to obey. Pain throbbed in his attempt to move. A cry of agony escaped his lips and he almost fell back on his wings if the human hadn't quickly caught him.

“Your Lady Palutena is going to have to wait until your injuries are healed. You really are in no condition to go anywhere.” The human said as he gently escorted Pit down on his back. He was careful not to move the wings and gently brush them aside.

“I will be fine, really. Just point me to your nearest hot spring and I will heal up in no time.” Pit said and smiled at the thought of a nice soak in a warm hot spring.

The human looked at him confused. “A hot spring? There aren't any hot springs down here.”

“What?! How am I supposed to heal myself and return to Lady Palutena?” Pit asked in horror.

"Well, back where I'm from, one of our residents makes potions that heal almost anything.”

“You have potions in Skyloft? Then we have to go there now!”

“You know about Skyloft?” the human asked, shocked.

“Yeah!” Pit said happily. “Lady Palutena told me about it. She even showed me! It's so awesome that you guys live in the sky and fly around on giant birds!”

The human blinked at news, bewildering him.

“Well, what are we waiting for? The sooner we get there, the sooner I return home.” Pit said and tried to sit up, but the human quickly stopped him.

“Unfortunately, the potions ran out. We have to wait until the weekend is over before Luv has more in stock and we can't really go anywhere in this storm.”

“Storm?”

Pit glanced out the nearest window and saw the dark clouds that plagued the sky. He could hear rain crashing against the cabin and hear the wind whistle by.

“Oh no!” Pit groaned. He leaned back onto the pillow and covered his eyes with his good hand.

“Don't worry. The storm should pass hopefully by Sunday. We will return to Skyloft, pick up a potion and take care of your injuries.”

Pit removed his hand from his eyes, so he could look at the smiling human.  “Really?”

The human nodded.

A wide grin appeared on the angel's face. “Thanks, er-um, what's your name?”

“I'm Link.” He held out his right hand.

Pit grabbed his hand using his left. “I'm Pit, servant of the goddess Palutena.”

“Servant of goddess Palutena?”

Pit smiled happily. “Yeah! I serve Lady Palutena, she is the goddess of light.”

“I-I have never heard of her. I only know of the goddess Hylia.”

“Hylia? I've never heard of her but there are a lot of gods I have never heard of.” Pit shrugged though it wasn't the smartest thing. He yelped out at the pain that awakened at his gesture.

“You should probably rest up, Pit. It's the only way to heal your body at least for now or if I can find a fairy.”

“A fairy?” asked Pit.

Link nodded. “They are the best healers around. They saved my life more times than I can count. If I had one you’d be completely healed.”

“Really? That is so cool! Can you find one for me?”

“Fairies don't come out in storms. It's impossible to find them.”

Pit groaned.

“Don't worry, Pit. Once the storm clears up I will return to Skyloft and get you that potion. Just rest up for now.” said Link softly. He smiled softly at Pit before getting up and returning to the salad.

Pit relaxed into the bed. There wasn't anything he could do for now. His body was too weak for his liking and even if it wasn't, he couldn't fly. He would just have to rest and wait for this storm to pass.

The angel thought about Skyloft. Pit had been wanting to get a closer look at these strange humans that rode giant birds in the sky. Maybe he could see the floating island before returning home?

He glanced over at Link. “Hey Link?”

Link looked over his shoulder at Pit. “Yeah?”

“Can I come with you when you go to Skyloft? I really wanted to see it when Lady Palutena told me about it.”

Link smiled and nodded. “Sure, just rest up for now okay?”

“Alright!” Pit grinned excitedly.

He closed his eyes and within seconds sleep claimed him.

* * *

Zelda and Gaepora returned from inspecting the other houses about an hour later. They returned with more herbs for the unconscious Pit. They walked in when Link just finished preparing the roasted cuccoo.

“Mmm, smells good lad.” Gaepora said as he inhaled the scent.

“Thanks headmaster.”

“Anything from the boy?” Zelda asked, placing the herbs in a bowl next to Link.

Link smiled. “Yeah, he woke-up an hour ago.”

Zelda's eyes grew wide with glee. “He's okay?”

Link nodded. “For now. He really needs a potion though.”

“Did he say anything?” Gaepora asked.

Again, Link nodded.

“What did he say?” Zelda asked eagerly.

“He knows about Skyloft.”

“He does?” Zelda and Gaepora asked in unison.

“Yeah, he said his goddess told him about us.”

“His goddess? Hylia is the only goddess here.” Gaepora said.

“Well apparently he serves a goddess of light. When I told him that we only knew of Hylia-” His eyes flickered to Zelda. “-he said he didn't know about her, but it wasn't a surprise because there were a lot of other gods he didn't know about.”

“He must be a holy being of some kind.” said Gaepora.

“I wonder where he is from.” Zelda glanced over at Pit.

“I'm not sure but if he serves some goddess of light and has wings, he must live in the sky.” said Link, glancing over at the sleeping boy. “He wants to come with me to Skyloft to get the potion.”

Gaepora and Zelda were shocked to hear this. They exchanged looks between each other before sharing their expressions with Link.

“I don't think that is wise, boy.” Gaepora said. “The boy is in critical condition. You can't carry him to a statue and then have the winds take you into the sky.”

“I know that. I'll call for my bird here to pick us up.”

“I just don't think it is a good idea for our people to see him. We don't even know what he is. He could be a threat to our people.” Gaepora said.

Both Link and Zelda narrowed their eyes at Gaepora.

“Does he look like a threat, dad? He is just a boy!” snapped Zelda

“He isn't a threat to Skyloft, Headmaster.”

“Then why else would he want to see Skyloft suddenly?”

“He says his goddess told him about us and he wants to see it for himself. He seems to like things in the sky.”

“I just don't think it is wise. He has to stay down here.”

“I'm not going to leave him here! He needs care and Skyloft has everything we need.” Link argued

“And what about our people, Link? We can't just bring this creature to our people! They just found out about the surface. Can you imagine how they would react if they saw him?”

“Dad, Link, stop!” Zelda interrupted their argument. “This argument is ridiculous, dad. This boy isn't a danger to anyone. I know it.” Zelda glanced over at the sleeping boy. “I can sense goodness in him. His heart is like yours Link. It's kind and strong, there is nothing dangerous about him. He can't stay here either, father.” She looked back at her dad. “Even though Link saved us from the demon king there are still monsters around. It isn't safe to leave him. He must come with us but you're right. We can't let everyone see his wings. He doesn't need that attention and we don't want to freak them out.”

Link smiled in relief. He knew Zelda would agree with him. Gaepora simply growled and folded his arms.

“I suppose you are right, my dear, but how are we going to get him to Skyloft without letting everyone seeing him? How are we going to explain this random boy on the back of Link's bird?”

“We can just say the truth. I found him during a storm and took him here. We didn't have the medicine for him here, so we brought him there.” Link said.

“And his wings?”

“We will hide them behind a cloak.” Zelda said and walked over to her knitting basket. She pulled out a red cloak. “I've been working on this for a while and I'm glad to see it will finally come in handy.”

The teens turned to Gaepora with hopeful smiles. The headmaster sighed heavily before rubbing his temples.

“Okay, I see we have no choice. When the storm clears up we will take him back to Skyloft but we cover up those wings.”

Zelda and Link smiled brightly. Link looked back at Pit.

“He will be happy to hear this.” said Link

“Did you ever find out his name?” Zelda asked.

Link nodded. “His name is Pit.”

 

 


	10. Destiny Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 11/24/17

Pit opened his eyes but saw nothing but pitch black. He rubbed his eyes and reopened them, but nothing changed.

“Hello? Link? Are you there?” Pit called out but only his echo responded. He glanced around him but no matter what direction he turned it was always black. He was in darkness.

“Where am I?” Pit's voice echoed around him. “This is too familiar. I really hope I haven't become another ring. I don't want to do that again. Sooo where am I? Did Link do something to me? No, he wouldn't...would he? He doesn't seem like a bad guy, but he could be.”

In the distance something appeared. Pit squinted his eyes to try and make out what it could be.

“I wonder what that is. Maybe it will help me get out of here. Where ever here is. I should make my way over there...and probably stop talking to myself.” Pit said and moved his legs towards the object.

 It was a bit difficult to move in the blackness. The air around him was heavy and thick which caused him to move almost as slow as molasses.

“Man, it feels like I am moving in water or jelly.” He tried to run but it was no use. He moved just as slow as before. “I'm as fast as a snail. At this rate it will take me forever to get to-”

“ _Pit”_ A voice echoed around him.

Pit stopped moving and peered around him, finding nothing but the black.

“Hello?” He called out. “Someone there?”

 _“I'm sorry, Pit.”_ The familiar voice of the goddess of light echoed around him.

“Lady Palutena?! Is that you? Can you hear me? Where am I? Where are you? I need to get out of here and return to you! Please, Lady Palutena!”

Pit heard the goddess calling out for him from the object that appeared. He tried to move towards it but was still slow. Out of a sudden whim, he began to flap his wings. Once he did, he felt himself lifting faster than trying to walk.

“Am I flying?” Pit asked himself.

He flapped his wings and aimed for the target just up ahead. He saw the object getting closer and pure bliss filled the angel at the realization he was flying.

“I'm doing it! I'm actually flying on my own! Hey, wait a second. I thought my wings were broken.” Pit glanced behind finding unbroken wing. “Huh, that's weird. They're okay. I wonder what is going on. Lady Palutena? Can you hear me?” 

The goddess didn't respond.

Pit flapped his wings faster towards the object.

It finally came into view and Pit could see it was Palutena's temple. His speed picked up once he recognized it. He landed in front of the temple and looked around for the goddess herself but found no one.

 _“Pit”_ The voice of the goddess came from behind him.

Pit happily turned around to see the goddess glowing in front of him, her body transparent. He didn't care though. He was so happy to see her.

“Lady Palutena!” He cried happily and ran towards her.

“ _Without being able to fly and this threat knowing it, you are just a helpless child. I know you are strong. I know you can fight but what if the aura takes you like it almost did? You can't fly without my help. Until this threat is taken care of, you will be watched and protected by the centurions.”_

Pit halted when the goddess repeated what she said a month ago.

“I can fly now! I just flew over here by myself. Didn't you see me? I'm not helpless! I've never been helpless! I can fight! I can handle whatever is threatening me!” He said, determination in his voice.

_“Pit, I know you can take care of yourself but whatever is after you clearly knows you can't fly. I can't allow it to take you so easily from me. You have to understand this.”_

“I know you are just watching out for me but it's my job to watch out for you, Lady Palutena. I fight for you! I don't care about what is after me as long as you are safe!”

_“If it wasn't for Pittoo, you would have been captured. I can't risk losing you, Pit. You are far too precious to me. So, until this threat is taking care of, you will be watched and protected by the centurions. That is an order, Pit.”_

“Lady Palutena...you mean a lot to me too and I know you are just watching out for me, but I can handle myself.”

The goddess began to fade away.

“Wait, Lady Palutena! Where are you going? Don't leave me here!”

 _“You are pathetic.”_ A sharp dark voice snarled from behind.

Pit swung around and saw his dark counterpart with arms crossed, glaring at him. Pit mirrored his doppelgänger’s expression.

“I am not pathetic!”

_“You take down gods. You took down fucking Hades. All in which are difficult tasks, but you managed just fine yet when it comes to me wanting to fucking touch you, you cry and whimper like a bitch!”_

Pit's face began to fluster from his ghostly double. “I-i just don't-”

_“You idiot._ _You kiss me back and make those stupid sounds then you start to cry like a bitch when I try to touch you? Pathetic.”_

“I am NOT pathetic, Pittoo! I don't know why you are doing this to me! What do you want? Are you trying to belittle me? Are you trying to overpower me? I don't know what you are trying to do, Pittoo! Just tell me! Why are you doing this to me?” Pit snapped at his dark half.

The dark angel's eyes narrowed even more at the response. _“_ _You are so fucking stupid and naïve. You are oblivious to every fucking thing I do to you. Why do I even bother with such an oblivious idiot?!”_

“If I am so stupid and naïve then go ahead and tell me why you bother with me?!”

 _“You have to be a copy of me 'cause there is no way I am a copy of you.”_ The cold words stung Pit again. Just like the goddess of light, Pittoo faded away.

Pit watched his other leave him alone in the darkness.

A sinister laugh echoed around him. It sent chills down Pit's spine. He glanced around for the source but found nothing.

“Hello?”

The laughter continued.

“You can't hide from me, little hero. I will find you again and you will be mine!” an unknown voice whispered in his ear.

Pit shuttered and whipped around but saw nothing. Not even Lady Palutena's temple! The darkness began to pull him down into the unknown. It was swallowing him whole. Pit cried out, but the darkness covered his mouth. He struggled against the dark restraints, trying to break free. The grip on him tightened and yanked him down. He fought against this force the best he could but when he looked down he saw his body spilling into a pool of blood. He was about to disperse into the blood when he snapped awake.

His heart throbbed against his chest. He panted rapidly as sweat dripped down his face. His hand went to his face and felt how hot it was.

“Here.” A soft voice said beside him. Not a moment too soon, Pit felt the cool cloth on his forehead again. He glanced up to see a girl with long blonde hair dipping his cloth into the bucket and placing it on his head. “There is that better?”

Pit smiled slightly and nodded. “Yeah, that's much better. Thank you.”

The girl smiled sweetly at him. “You're welcome, Pit.”

“You know my name?” Pit asked, bewildered.

The girl nodded. “Link told us a few hours ago. I'm Zelda.”

“Zelda, huh, that's a pretty name.” Pit said. “Where is Link anyways?”

“Thanks. Oh, he is right here.” Zelda stepped aside and revealed Link past out on the chair next to the fireplace. “He has hardly slept since he found you. So, no surprise that he didn't hear you having a bad dream.”

“You knew?”

“I know when someone is having a bad dream.” She glanced over at Link then got up from the bed and walked over to the kitchen. She lit a candle and glanced over at Pit. “Are you hungry?”

Pit stomach began to growl fiercely at the question.

“I guess that answers my question.” Zelda giggled.

“Yeah I'm starving. I'm not used to, well, not eating. I have a huge appetite.” He confessed.

Zelda looked over at him and smiled. “Then I will make you a big bowl of soup.”

Pit smiled at the thought of food back in his system. It had been too long since he had last eaten. He could hardly wait to taste the delicious food.

“Thanks Zelda.” He said, happily

“You're welcome.” She replied sweetly while she fired up the stove and placed the biggest pot they had on it. She started cutting up some veggies and place them in the pot. She glanced over at Pit and saw his brows pulled together in pain.

“Pit? Are you okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, I-I just ache.”

“You're lucky to be alive. Link says he saw you fall quite the distance from the sky.”

“I guess I did. I... can't really remember what happened to me.” confessed Pit

“Don't worry about it for now. I'm sure you will remember when we take care of your injuries. Speaking of, we better change your herbs.” Zelda made her way towards Pit.

“I'll take care of it.” A sleepy Link said as he woke-up from the chair.

“You sure?” Zelda asked. “I can take care of him Link. You should get more sleep.”

Link got up from the chair and stretched until his joints popped.

“I'm fine.” he yawned.

He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the bowl of herbs. He made his way to Pit's side and began attended to his injuries.

“The herbs seem to be helping a bit.” Link noted.

“Really?”

Link nodded. “Not a lot but the potion will take care of the rest.”

“And my wings?”

“They should heal up too, but bones take slightly longer than bruises to heal. In a few days they should be as good as new.”

Pit smiled to himself at that. His wings were going to be okay in a few days. And during that time, he can see Skyloft, return to Lady Palutena, apologize for disobeying and come home.

“Pit?” Link peered at him.

“Yeah?”

“We've never seen anyone like you before. I mean with your wings. Can I ask what you are?”

Zelda stopped preparing the soup and glanced in their direction. She was also curious about Pit. They’d never encountered someone like him before.

“I'm an angel.” Pit winced as Link slowly re-wrapped the injury on his arm.

“An angel? I've never heard of an angel before.” Link said “So what? You're a human with wings?”

“Kinda. Just like you guys I live in the sky too. I serve the goddess of light, Lady Palutena.”

“So, you are a holy being.” a familiar voice said.

Pit glanced over to find a very big man with the most unusual eyebrow ever walk in.

“I guess so?”

“You serve a goddess of light. You must be a holy creature.” the man said.

“I never really considered myself to be one, but I guess I am.” Pit happily replied, his ego boosted a bit.

“By the way Pit, this is Zelda's father Gaepora. He is also the headmaster at the knight's academy on Skyloft.”

Pit's eyes grew wide at this. “Knight's academy? You guys have knights on Skyloft?”

“Yep, you're looking at one of them too.” Gaepora said.

“You're a knight?” Pit asked Gaepora.

Link and Zelda laughed.

“No silly, Link is.” Zelda said.

“Oh!” Pit looked at Link. “You're a knight?”

Link nodded.

“That's so cool!”

“Do you have any knights where you're from?” Gaepora asked.

“No. There is just me. I'm captain of Lady Palutena's army.”

“Captain? That out ranks you Link” joked Zelda.

Link simply smiled and shrugged.

“You look pretty young to be captain of an army.” Gaepora noted. “How old are you anyways? 12? 13?”

“Well, I'm a lot older than you think. Angels age differently than humans but what a few humans from back home told me I look 14 or 15.”

“You don't know how old you really are?”

“Age doesn't matter for angels. I might look young to you guys but don't let that fool you. I'm stronger than I look.”

“I believe it.” Link said. He finished mending Pit's chest injury, earning another wince.

“I do too.” Zelda agreed as she came over with a tray that held Pit's soup.

Pit eyed the soup like it was the most precious thing in the world. He could feel himself drooling at the sight of it.

“Someone's hungry.” Zelda giggled.

“You have no idea.” Pit said, his eyes were glued to the large bowl of soup.

“Can you sit up at all?” Zelda asked.

“I can try.” Pit said.

He slowly rose with a few winces and whimpers escaping his lips. He had to depend on his one good arm for support. Link offered him a hand, but Pit refused. He could do this. Slowly but surely, he managed to sit up. He awakened some pain from his wings and his chest causing him to let out a little yelp but nonetheless he managed.

“Do you need help eating?” she asked.

Pit smiled but shook his head. “I never need help when it comes it eating.”

Zelda placed the tray over Pit's lap. She couldn't get out of the way fast enough before Pit started scarfing down the soup.

“Whaaaa!” Pit cried out when the hot liquid burnt his tongue. “Itth's hot!”

“You might want to blow on it next time, Pit.” Link chuckled.

“And slow down! You have to take it slow.” Zelda brought the angel some water.

The angel scarfed down the water desperately trying to rid the pain from the hot liquid. He let out a satisfied sigh when his tongue cooled.

“I'm so hungry! I can't help it!” The angel attempted again. Zelda placed her hand over Pit's stopping him.

“Take it easy Pit.” warned Zelda.

Link chuckled and resumed re-bandaging another one of Pit's injuries. He looked up at the angel with a smile. “You better listen to her.”

Pit looked from Link to Zelda and realized that Link wasn't kidding despite his smile and laugh. He let out a defeated sigh. He blew on the soup and slowly brought it to his mouth. Zelda removed her hand from his and left to refill his water.

A couple minutes passed while Pit ate his soup. He was eating at a rate he didn't like. He wanted to slurp the soup directly into his throat but with Zelda watching him like a hawk he couldn't. The angel held a brief conversation with the humans, wanting to know more about him being an angel. He kept the fact that he couldn't fly to himself. He wasn't ready to let anyone know that fact. Although he did enjoy talking about himself, he wanted to know more about these odd humans with the pointed ears.

“You guys don't look like humans. You look more like elves.” Pit asked, finishing the large bowl of soup.

Zelda and Link exchanged a confused look. “Elves?”

“You guys don't know what elves are?” Pit asked, bewildered.

“No?”

“What are they?”

“They look like you. They have pointed ears.” He explained.

“Well, we aren't elves. We're humans.” Link said.

“Huh, I never woulda guess if Lady Palutena hadn't told me. You humans are different from the ones back in my world.” Pit slurped the soup from his spoon.

“Your world?” Gaepora asked.

Pit nodded. “I'm not from this world. In my world, humans have round ears. Like mine.” He flashed them his ear.

“This explains so much.” Gaepora said in a trance-like tone.

The three looked over at him. “What does?”

“We've never seen anyone like you and you haven't seen humans like us because we are from two different worlds.”

Pit nodded. “Yep! Though, Lady Palutena says you humans aren't supposed to know about me.”

“Precisely, because of that we will have to hide your wings when we return to Skyloft tomorrow. We don't want to spring you onto Skyloft or vice versa. It could cause a great disturbance in both worlds.” Gaepora spoke to the angel.

“We’ll also get you a new pair of clothes.” Zelda noted.

With a spoon full of soup in his mouth, the angel glanced down at himself. “Do you guys have chitons?”

They just stared at him.

“Um, no but we will give you a pair of skyloftian clothes. Right, Link?” She glanced over at Link. She noticed Link had been quiet during this conversation.

They all stared at Link whom seemed to be in a daze.

“Link? Are you okay?” Zelda asked.

Link sat there staring at nothing. He’d been listening to their conversation, but he froze completely when Pit had mentioned his world. The boy knew that Pit wasn't from around here, but didn't realize he was from another world.

 _A golden light will fall from darkness colliding two worlds together. Heroes both high and low when united will begin to grow. Shadows of the past will return, and a great journey is to come._ The words of the fortune-teller rang in the echoes of Link's mind.

 


	11. Worries and Preparations for Going up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 12/6/17

Link sat by the fireplace and watched the flames crackle and dance before him. His eyes never left the flickering light. The cabin was silent except for the rain outside and the sleeping angel's snore.

Link glanced over at Pit and chuckled at a loud snore. Just a few hours ago the angel was awake and scarfing down his fourth bowl of soup. He wasn't joking when he told them about his appetite. He really liked to eat. Zelda had cooked the soup in a large pot and even then, it wasn't enough for him. Zelda ended up making another pot for him. Now the angel was fast asleep with a belly full of soup.

Pit let out a loud snore again that followed with a wince. Link couldn't wait to get Pit out of here and up in Skyloft. He wanted to get rid of Pit's injuries as soon as possible. He also wanted to find out more about Pit and how he was able to enter their world. He was happy that the angel was coming with them. The only problem were the skyloftians and their prying ways. Pit would be the talk of the floating town and they’d want to get close to him. He just hoped the cloak Zelda made would be enough to cover his wings.

The green cladded hero pulled away from the sleeping angel and gazed back at the flickering fire. He couldn’t stop wrapping his mind around the fortune.

_A golden light will fall from darkness colliding two worlds together. Heroes both high and low when united will begin to grow. Shadows of the past will return, and a great journey is to come._

Indeed, a new mission was beginning for him. Pit was proof. He was the golden light that fell from the storm and tomorrow Pit was going to be in Skyloft. Their worlds would indeed be colliding together.

Link sat there for hours trying to decode his fortune. This situation brought back another painful memory from his past. When a friend of his was captured by _him_ to decipher a scroll. His friend refused and resulted with Link kidnapped and tortured to get his friend to do so.

He quickly shook off the upbringing memory. Anything involving _him_ he didn't want to relive again. That was in the past and it needed to stay there.

“You really should be sleeping.” Zelda's soft voice pulled him from his thoughts.

He glanced over to see her in her nightgown exiting her bedroom. She walked behind his chair and rubbed his shoulders. Link moaned when her fingers dug into his skin and relieved him of the knotted muscles.

“What has you so stressed?” She asked.

“Sparrot's fortune. A golden light will fall from darkness colliding two worlds together. Heroes both high and low when united will begin to grow. Shadows of the past will return, and a great journey is to come. His fortune for me is starting.” Link confessed.

“So that's why you were quiet earlier?”

Link nodded. “I saw Pit fall from the storm with his golden light. He's from a different world and he is coming back with us to Skyloft. The first sentence I've got but the rest I'm still figuring out. Heroes both high and low when united will begin to grow-”

“You and Pit.”

Link looked up at her. “What?”

“Heroes both high and low when united will begin to grow. That's you and Pit.”

“I figured I was one but Pit?” Link glanced over at the sleeping angel. “He's so small and young.”

“Link, that's not fair. You're pretty small and young too-”

“Thanks” Link grumbled.

“-but you are a hero. Who’s to say Pit isn't one back in his world? He _is_ a captain for his goddess. He's probably her champion. Like you are for Hylia and me.” She blushed and pecked his cheek.

Link's face blazed red from her words and kiss. A small smile appeared on his lips. “Maybe you're right. I shouldn't judge him it's just-” His eyes fell on Pit again. “-He's so fragile looking.”

“In this state, yes. Everyone looks fragile when they are hurt badly but I'm sure he’ll show you just how strong he is when he is better.”

“You're right.” He smiled at her. He let out a sigh and looked into the fire.

Zelda rolled her eyes. “Now what?”

“I just hope we can keep his wings hidden and maintain everyone on Skyloft. I don't want Pit to be overwhelmed from the attention he will get.”

“You sure are worried about him.”

“You know I care about people.” Link shot her a look.

“I know. That's what I like about you.” She purred in his ear and planted her soft lips all over Link's skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him into a hug and rested her head against his.

“Daddy and I will handle everyone. You just worry about taking care of Pit until he is better.”

Link nodded. “Okay.”

Zelda gave him one last squeeze before she unwrapped her arms around his neck. She placed her lips on Link's, stunning him entirely. She pulled away smiling and returned to her room.

Link couldn't move for a couple of seconds. Her kiss had thrown him completely off. Now his face was as hot as the fire and as red as the embers in the logs. He glanced over at her door with a dumbfounded expression that turned into a wide grin. Wanting to end his night with that perfect moment, he leaned his head back on the chair and fell asleep.

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the windows of the house. Birds outside were chirping loudly as they sang to one another. Pit opened his eyes from the sweet smell of eggs filling his nostrils. His stomach rumbled loudly as he regained his vision. He gasped when he saw the sun peeping in the cabin, lighting up the whole place. The past two days had been completely dark whether it was from night or the storm. Now it was bright, and he could finally see where he had been these past few days.

The inside of the house was different from anything from his home world. The way everything was set up was just bizarre to him. Perhaps it was the decoration or the style set-up. The kitchen, living room, dining room shared the same room. Pit could see three doors on the other side where he was. He figured one was the bathroom and the others were bedrooms. He glanced down at the bed he was on and then the rest of the room. Why was there one bed out here while the rest had their own rooms? These humans were strange.

“Good morning Pit.” Zelda greeted him.

“Good morning Zel-” Pit cut off when Zelda approached him with a plate full of eggs and bacon.

It wasn't the food that stopped him. It was Zelda. He hadn't really gotten a good look of her these past few days but now that it was light out he could see her perfectly.

She was beautiful. Her skin was a smooth light pink. She had big cerulean eyes that were framed with long thick black lashes.  Her lips were thinner then Lady Palutena's but they had a nice soft shade of natural pink to them. She had long golden sunlight hair with two long pieces of hair wrapped in pink and teal ribbons that perfectly framed her face.

She flashed him a wide smile when she reached his side. “Hungry?”

Pit couldn't help but smile back. “Of course!”

She giggled. “I thought so. There's more than enough for seconds.”

“Alright!” Pit cheered as Zelda placed the tray on his lap. His stomach growled happily at the sight of the food. He was about to dig in when a thought crossed him. He looked up at Zelda. “What about Link and uh, your dad?”

“They already ate.” She simply said with a smile.

Pit glanced around the room. “Where are they?” 

“My dad is checking on the other houses in the village and Link went to say bye to an old friend.” Zelda said. Her face slightly fell at the last sentence. She quickly shook it off and smiled at Pit. “They will be back in a little while and then we can go to Skyloft.”

Pit smiled at that. “Yehahaha! I'm so excited to see Skyloft!”

The angel began to scarf down his food in excitement.

“Whoa there, Pit! Slow down!” Zelda giggled.

“Sorry” Pit said sheepishly and began to eat a little slower.

Zelda smiled in approval and made her way to the kitchen.

Pit ate happily as the delicious food fell into his stomach. The delicious egg mixed with the fatty bacon was to die for! The angel couldn't help but moan in delight. Zelda glanced over her shoulder and watched the angel eat. She couldn't help but laugh at his big appetite. Even though she knew it hurt to move his muscles, he didn't seem to mind when it came to food.

He scarfed down his whole plate in a matter of seconds. Zelda came over to the bed with a second serving and a tall glass of water. Pit smiled at the sight of the second helping. He thanked her and began grubbing on the second helping.

“I hope Skyloft has stocked up on food. You might run us dry.” Zelda joked.

“You might want to stock up”

Link walked in just as the two were laughing. He gave them a confused smile and set his things down.

“What are you two laughing about?” he asked.

“Oh, just how Pit's gonna eat all the food in Skyloft.” Zelda informed him.

Link smiled at that. “He probably will.”

He walked over to the two and sat down on the chair next to Pit. Now that the angel was awake and that the sun was shining bright outside he could finally see Pit better.

He was lighter than Link was. He was lighter then Zelda too. He figured he would be tanner since he lived in the sky too. Pit's hair was styled in the most bizarre way. It was like a light brown flower in the front of his face with brown locks feathered away from it. His hair was swept back like that too and he had a little cowlick sticking out in the back of his head. It was different but maybe that was how their hair was in his world. He had big ocean blue eyes that gave him that youthful age.

“Hey Link, what are you wearing?” Pit asked, noticing Link's green attire.

Link snapped out of his observation and glanced down at his tunic. “This? It's my knight uniform.”

Pit cocked his head to the side. “That's what you guys wear? Huh.”

Link looked up at Pit with a questioning look. “What's wrong with it?”

“Nothing! I just thought you guys would wear more armor.” Pit shrugged, taking a bite out of his breakfast. He chewed and swallowed before he said with a cheerful smile. “Green suits you.”

Link smiled at him. “Thanks, I guess.”

“He's right.” Zelda blushed. She glanced over at him with a smile. “Green does look good on you.”

Link's face flushed as he scratched his head in embarrassment.

The door flung open and Gaepora walked in. All set of eyes landed on him.

“I'm back from Skyloft.” He announced

“I thought you were going to check on the houses?” Zelda asked.

“I did and then I decided to check in with Skyloft. I informed them about you Pit.”

“What?!”

“Daddy!”

“Whaaat? But! Humans aren't supposed to know about angels! Lady Palu-”

“I didn't tell them you were an angel, boy.” Gaepora interrupted him. “I informed them that Link found an injured boy down here and he was going to heal him in Skyloft. They won’t bug you or Link. I told them that you weren't used to humans and you are easily startled.”

“But I'm not! I'm not afraid of anything!” Pit said. He was a little offended with the lie. He wasn't afraid of anything...except for when Pittoo touched him.

“It's just to keep them away lad.” Gaepora explained.

“What about my wings?” Pit asked

“I made a cloak to hide them.” Zelda said as she ran to her knitting basket next to the fireplace. She dug through it until she found the red cloak. She held it out to show him.

“See? It's long enough to cover and look!” she showed off the hood “I even made a hood for you! It will also help hide your wings.”

Pit smiled happily. “Wow Zelda! It's awesome! Thanks!”

“You're welcome” She giggled. “We’ll even get you a pair of skyloftian clothes!”

Pit's smile dimmed. “But, I like my clothes.”

“Pit, they're ruined. You don't even have anything covering your chest.” Link noted.

The angel looked down. Link was right. His clothes were ruined.

“Can I keep a few things?”

“Like what?”

“My belt and sandals? My scarf isn't completely ruined. It just has a few holes but that can be fixed right?”

With his left hand, he removed the scarf from his neck. Before giving it to Zelda to examine, he unhooked the purple pin and held it in his hand. He reached over to Zelda and let her check over its condition. While she did, Pit looked down at the pendant in his hand. The purple gem glistened against the ray of light peering in from outside.

The mean words from Dark Pit began to surface again in his mind. Pit narrowed his eyes as he stared at the pendant. His grip tightened on it and he wanted nothing more than to throw it out.

Link watched this odd act. His eyes flashed to the pendant. It looked just like the one he had found a month ago. Could it be Pit's?

“I can fix this in no time.” Zelda said after she overlooked it.

“Really?” asked Pit, excitedly. 

She smiled and nodded. “I'll get to work on it tonight.”

“Thanks Zelda! That really means a lot!”

“Alright kids, we better clean up down here and get back to Skyloft.” Gaepora instructed. “Do we have any food to throw out?”

“For once we don't. Pit just finished the last of breakfast.” Zelda laughed.

Pit smiled widely. “I was hungry!”

“You really do have an appetite, kid.” Gaepora chuckled. “Alright then let's pack up and head out.”


	12. To Skyloft

After several minutes of last minute cleaning and packing up, they were ready to set off for Skyloft. Pit couldn't help but feel useless as he watched everyone clean up. He wanted to help but what could he do? He was still critically injured even if he didn't act like he was.

 

Zelda and Gaepora were already outside ready to go. All they needed now was to transport the angel to the nearest bird statue. Link had the answer while the two thought about it. Link walked towards the angel in the bed.

 

“Ready to see Skyloft?” Link asked with a smile.

 

Pit gleamed and nodded.

 

Link dug his hands underneath Pit's body and gently lifted him up and held him in his arms. Pit couldn't help but blush at the gesture. It reminded him of the few times Pittoo held him like this. Link made his way towards the door but he glanced down at Pit, seeing his face red. Link blushed too and looked away. He didn't intend for this gesture to be something they needed to blush about. He was simply carrying Pit. Nothing else.

 

They walked out of the house with the other two gapping at them.

 

“I solved it.” Link simply said.

 

“Lad, you are going to carry him all the way to the statue?” Gaepora asked.

 

Link nodded, trying to keep his flustered face under control.

 

“A-are you sure Link? I think I can walk.” asked Pit.

 

Link saw Zelda and Gaepora already on their way towards the direction of the statue. Link's grip on Pit tightened as he began to follow behind. Pit let out a little whimper as the skyloftian began to move. His wings barely moved when Link did but it was enough to hurt him. The angel glanced up at Link in awe. His face smooth and relaxed. It was like Pit didn't even weigh anything. Link felt Pit's eyes on him and gazed down at the perplexed angel.

 

“I'm stronger than I look.” Link winked as he repeated Pit's words from the other night.

 

“I guess so.” Pit said as he weakly smiled and scratched his head. He realized something then. His laurel crown was gone.

 

“Where's my laurel crown?” Pit asked.

 

Link gave him a confused expression. “You’re what?”

 

“My laurel crown! It's gold with leaves on it. I musta left it on the bed!”

 

“Pit, I never saw a crown on you.”

 

Pit pouted. “I guess it fell off me when I fell.”

 

Link glanced down at Pit. “Do you remember what happened to you?”

 

“Other than what I told you, no.” His grasp on the pendant tightened.

 

He didn't understand why he was still holding onto Pittoo's pin. He was still mad at what his dark half said to him and he still wanted to chuck it away but there was something about it that made him feel safe? Relaxed? He couldn't pinpoint it.

 

“You know I found one of those gems a while ago.” Link said.

 

Pit peered at him. “You did?”

 

The skyloftian nodded. “I was sleeping under a tree last month and I heard something. When I woke-up I saw a figure with big white wings disappear in a beam of light. I found a red medallion like yours under the tree.”

 

“You found it?” Pit gasped.

 

 “It's in my room.” Link nodded with a smirk. “So, that was you wasn't it? You were the one that was beamed up.”

 

Pit nodded. “Yeah, that was me”

 

He glanced up at Link and gasped again at what he saw. Link had a very strange scar underneath his left eye. It was two diamonds that entwined on top of each other.

 

“Hey Link?”

 

Link glanced down at Pit. “Yeah?”

 

“How'd you get that scar under your eye?” asked the angel.

 

Link's face went white. The events of gaining his scar flashed through his mind. He cringed and looked away from the angel, hiding his face. “I don't want to talk about it.”

 

“Oh, sorry.” Pit immediately apologized. Something drastic must have happened to Link to gain that scar. Pit wanted to know but that look on Link's face and the dead tone he used stopped him. Pit bit his lip, not knowing what to say (for once).

 

The awkward silence dragged on until Link decided he wanted to know more about Pit's medallion and that day he was beamed up.

 

“So, uh, did you see me sleeping under the tree and that's why you landed there?” He asked.

 

The angel was glad that Link broke the silence. It was driving him crazy.

 

“No, I actually um, I landed on one of the floating islands above the one you were on and I fell off the edge then landed in the tree.” He confessed.

 

“Why didn't you just fly?”

 

“It's kinda hard when you are tumbling in circles in the air.” It wasn't a total lie. Pit wanted to save the fact that he couldn't fly to himself. For now at least.

 

“Oh. You sure are gripping on that thing.” Link noticed that Pit was holding on tightly to the purple medallion. “How many of those do you have?”

 

“Just two. The red one is the one I usually wear until I lost it and this-” he glanced down at the purple gem. “-was given to me”

 

“By your goddess?”

 

Pit slowly shook his head. “No. Lady Palutena gave me the red one. She gave it to me when I saved her from Medusa.”

 

“Medusa?”

 

Pit nodded. “Medusa is the queen of the underworld. She locked up Lady Palutena but after I defeated Medusa and freed her, she gave me my red medallion.”

 

“So it means a lot to you.”

 

Again the angel nodded.

 

“I'll make sure to give it back then.” Link smiled.

 

“Thanks Link.”

 

Link nodded. He glanced down again at Pit and saw the angel was still fondling over the purple gem.

 

“So what about that one then? That one looks like it means a lot with the way you are messing around with it.”

 

Pit glanced down at the pendant. The purple gem gleamed in the light.

 

“It does.”

 

“So who gave it to you?”

 

“My-”

 

“Link!” Zelda called from ahead, cutting off Pit. “We're going to Skyloft to warn everyone about Pit!”

 

“Okay!”

 

“Don't forget Link! Have your bird land on top of the academy! I'll have it cleared out so you and Pit can get in without anyone seeing him!” Gaepora called out.

 

“Alright!”

 

The two watched from the distance as Zelda and Gaepora were called up to the sky with an orange glow carrying them. Pit gasped at the sight.

 

“What the heck? They just flew up to the sky!” Pit looked at Link, bewildered. “I didn't know you humans could fly!”

 

“We can't” Link laughed. “It's the bird statue. It has some power from the goddess. It calls up the wind and takes us back above the cloud barrier. From there we call our Loftwings.”

 

“You mean you get thrown up into the sky and fall until you call for your bird? That is so awesome! But what if your bird doesn't come?”

 

“We can sense our birds but I did have a time where my bird didn't come. Luckily, Zelda came after me and caught me.”

 

“Really? I bet that was scary.”

 

“It was. I told Zelda I couldn't sense my bird but she pushed me off the platform even after I told her. When she and Gaepora realized it was too long for me to be falling, Zelda came after me.”

 

“Where was your bird?”

 

“My former bully, Groose and his friends had locked up my bird so I couldn't compete in the Wing Ceremony. A few buddies and Zelda helped me find him though.”

 

“Whoa whoa whoa. You have a bully? And his name is Groose? Just take out the r and it's goose!” Pit laughed which was contagious enough to make Link join in.

 

“Well he _was_ my bully. After he followed me down here and saw me fight the Imprisoned, I guess I gained his respect and he helped me after that.”

 

Pit cocked his head to the side. “The Imprisoned?”

 

The skyloftian nodded. “It was the demon king as a giant monster with razor sharp teeth.”

 

“The demon king? Wait a minute. Back up. You have to tell me what happened!”

 

Link chuckled. “Maybe later. It's a pretty long story.”

 

“Aww okay. So um, why did he bully you?”

 

“He liked Zelda.”

 

“That's why he bullied you? Cause he lik-Oh! And Zelda likes you!”

 

Link blushed and turned away.

 

“She does!” Pit gasped.

 

“I-no, she just hung out with me a lot.”

 

“Uh huh. Cause she liked you.” Pit said, smugly. “And you like her right?”

 

“Oh here we are!” Link said, quickly changing the subject. His cheeks were blushing even more from Pit's question. Yes. He did like Zelda. A lot. An awful lot but he couldn't exactly say. He wanted to but his mouth wouldn't let him

 

The angel decided to drop the subject for the time being. They approached a bird statue that he figured sent Zelda and the headmaster upwards. Link took a deep breath before letting out a loud whistle with a particular tune.

 

“A-are we going up in the air like Zelda?” Pit asked, nervously.

 

“No. Not in the state you are in. I just called for my bird. He should be here in a few seconds.”

 

And a few seconds was right. His crimson loftwing descended from the cloud barrier and flew towards his master's call.

 

“Wow! He is fast! I should start doing that for Phos and Lux.” Pit commented.

 

“Phos and Lux?”

 

“My unicorns. They are super-fast. Like lightning speed fast. Literally. When they gallop, they actually leave behind a lightning trail. It's really cool.”

 

“That is really fast but uh, what are unicorns?” Link asked.

 

“You don't know what unicorns are?”

 

Link shook his head.

 

“Uh, what about horses?”

 

“Yeah. Horses were around back when the goddess still walked the surface.”

 

“Huh? Never mind. Yeah well that's what unicorns are. They are horses but with a horn in the middle of their foreheads.”

 

“Huh, and they fly like you?”

 

“Well they run through the sky. They don't have wings.”

 

“Then how do they fly?”

 

“They're magical.” Pit said happily.

 

Link smiled and rolled his eyes.

 

His bird landed right in front of Link, chirping happily. He nuzzled Link before he noticed Pit in his master's arms. The giant bird lowered his beak to get a sniff of the stranger. When the bird realized it was Pit, he chirped happily.

 

“Nice to see you again.” Pit said, slowly reaching to stroke the bird's beak.

 

“You guys met?”

 

The angel nodded. “He kinda snuck up on me when I fell into the tree when you were asleep.”

 

“Ah, he must recognize your scent. That or he thinks you are a bird like him.” Link joked.

 

Link's bird chirped again before he nuzzled Pit.

 

Pit laughed at the motion but let out tiny hisses here and there.

 

“Alright boy, leave him alone. He's hurt.”

 

Link's bird squawked before it pulled from Pit.

 

“Does he have a name?” Pit asked.

 

“No”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I don't know. We just don't name our birds. We don't need to I guess. They always come when we call for them.”

 

“That's really cool.”

 

“It is.” Link said as he moved towards his bird. He prepared himself before he hoisted the injured angel up onto the bird's back. He was very careful not to touch Pit's wings or move them in any way but that was difficult. Pit let out little cries as he felt his broken bones slightly shifted. Link apologized but continued to move the angel until he was leaning against his bird's neck. The skyloftian reached in his adventure pouch and pulled out the cloak for Pit's wings. Link carefully climbed up onto his bird, sitting behind the angel and lightly wrapped the cloak around Pit's shoulders. He apologized again as soon as Pit winced. The angel used his good hand and tied the cloak tightly.

 

“You ready?” Link asked.

 

“Yep!” Pit said.

 

Link's bird chirped before it stretched out it's long red feathers. It flapped it's wings and began to take to the sky. Link was careful to be close enough to Pit to where he wouldn't touch the cloak but if the angel lost his balance he would be there to support him.

 

Pit couldn't believe it. He was actually on a loftwing! He glanced down to see the world below getting smaller. He peered up to see clouds greeting them. He closed his eyes and felt a wide smile form on his lips. Feeling the blissful wind greet his face made him so happy. He was in the air again! He was in the sky again! This was where he needed to be.

 

The angel opened his eyes and glanced down only to see clouds below. They were high in the sky now. Pit looked up to see the floating islands he had seen a month ago and just beyond that he could see the giant floating rock that was Skyloft.

 

Link glanced over to see Pit with a wide smile spread across his face. The skyloftian couldn't help but join in on the smile. He had missed Skyloft. He liked the surface but there was something about his floating home that he loved more.

 

They flew closer towards Skyloft and the excitement of this made Pit's heart beat rapidly. He could see the buildings and the other loftwings in the sky around the town. As they grew nearer, Pit could see the specks of humans huddled together in one area. Link saw this and knew that the residents were excited about Pit, which wasn't good. He urged his bird to flap faster towards the academy.

 

“Link!” He heard Zelda as she flew towards them. “The academy is all cleared out. You can go ahead and land on the second floor.”

 

“Okay thanks Zelda. What's going on down there though?”

 

“Oh, they are just wanting to know about Pit is all. Groose and his buddies are trying to sneak back in so keep a look out. It shouldn't be a problem with Pipit on the job.” She laughed.

 

Link chuckled. “That's for sure. We'll keep a look out though.”

 

Zelda nodded and glanced over to Pit. She smiled when she saw the gleeful expression on his face. “How are you doing Pit? You look happy.”

 

Pit flashed her a big smile. “I missed being in the sky.”

 

“I see that.” She giggled. “You okay though? Is anything hurting you?”

 

“Yeah, just about everything. My wings especially but I'm not complaining. I'm too happy right now to care.”

 

“We'll heal you up and you will be back in the sky without it hurting.” Link reassured him.

 

“You guys better hurry. I don't know how long daddy and Pipit can keep everyone out.”

 

“We're on our way now.” Link said

 

He directed his bird towards the academy and commanded it to fly faster, leaving Zelda behind.

 

“Whoa!”

 

“Hold on the best you can Pit.” Link called out. “I know this is hurting you but we are almost there.”

 

“I'm trying!” Pit replied, wincing.

 

The angel was trying his best to hang on to the bird but with only one arm that was still gripping on onto a medallion, it was difficult. Link saw Pit struggling. He carefully wrapped his arm around Pit. Both blushed at the gesture but shrugged it off as nothing more than support, which was its intend.

 

The bird slowed down as they reached the academy. Link commanded his bird to aim for the second floor. The bird chirp and obeyed landing carefully on top of the academy. Link removed himself from his bird and glanced to see the residents lingering outside the gate of the academy. When they saw Link they waved and called out to him asking questions about the injured boy from the surface. Link let out a heavy sigh, secretly cursing the headmaster for informing the skyloftians about Pit. This was too much attention and he knew that he too was going to get a lot of it. Everyone will be pestering him about Pit.

 

“Link!” Pipit called from below.

 

Link glanced over the edge.

 

“The academy is all cleared out. Go on inside. I'll keep everyone out.”

 

Link smiled and nodded. He turned towards the angel still on his loftwing.

 

“Pit can you put up your hood?” Link asked.

 

“Yeah” the angel said. He reached behind and pulled the hood of his cloak up. He shifted to try and get off the loftwing. Link rushed over to help him. The angel glanced over his shoulder. “I can do it Link. Really, I can.”

 

“Pit, you're really in critical condition even if you don't act like it. Your body is still weak.” Link said as he approached his bird. His loftwing lowered himself so that his master could grab Pit. Pit sighed as he was pulled into Link's arms again. He really hated being treated like he was a baby.

 

“I'm sorry.” Link apologized. He gave his loftwing a pat sending the bird off.

 

Pit watched as the loftwing flew back into the sky and sighed with envy. He hoped he would be back in the sky soon.

 

Link made for the door and walked into the academy. Pit glanced around the inside, noticing it's design was similar to the cabin's. I

 

“So this is what the inside of the academy looks like. It's not what I expected. It's cozy.” Pit commented.

 

“What did you think it would look like?” Link questioned him.

 

The angel shrugged. “I don't know. Maybe built with stones and logs with no color.”

 

Link chuckled. “That doesn't fit our lifestyle too well.”

 

“I'm glad. I couldn't live in a place so dull.”

 

“Where do you live?” Link asked as he started to climb down the stairs.

 

“I have my own quarters in Lady Palutena's temple.”

 

Link gave him a smug smile. “Looks like we have a bad ass.”

 

Pit returned the smile. “Heck yea!”

 

Link shook his head and laughed. This angel was too funny.

 

They reached the bottom of the stairs. Link walked just a few steps until he reached the door near the stairs. Link retrieved his keys from his pouch and unlocked the door. He turned the handle and entered the room.

 

“Welcome to my room.” Link said.

 

“Wow” Pit said in awe. He glanced around the room. “You have a nice room.”

 

“Thanks.” Link said as he made towards the bed. He gently placed the angel down. He helped Pit get adjusted until he was comfortable enough.

 

Pit thanked him and continued his gazing of Link's room. As he did, Link walked over to his desk and retrieved the red medallion. He held it in his hands with a smile. After a month of trying to find out who this and the feather belonged to, he had achieved it. Now the owner of both was in his room. He turned to Pit with a smile and held out the red gem.

 

“Here you go.”

 

Pit's eyes lit up. “My medallion!” He set the purple one down and reached for the red one. He smiled as he held the precious thing in his hands. “I never thought I'd see this again.”

 

“I've been waiting for the day to return it to you. Heck, I've been waiting to meet you.” Link confessed.

 

“Really?”

 

Link nodded. “I've been wanting to discover what you were since you flew over skyloft one night. I tripped and found your feather lying in front of me. Since then I watched you every night fly and tried to find out what you were during the day.”

 

“Wow. I feel rather honored that you tried to find me.” Pit said, flattered.

 

“I'm glad I did.” Link smiled as he made his way towards the door. “I'm going to let everyone know they can come inside. You're going to hear a lot of commotion outside.”

 

“A lot of what?”

 

“Talking outside the door. I'll make sure to lock it so they don't come in.”

 

Pit nodded.

 

Link smiled at him. “Get some rest okay?”

 

“Are you going to get the potion too?”

 

Link nodded.

 

“Thanks Link. Really, thank you.” Pit smiled.

 

Link returned the smile he turned to leave the room. He locked the door behind him and made way towards the exit.

 

* * *

 

It had been an hour since Link left Pit. As soon as he left the academy he was ambushed by everyone. They constantly asked him questions about the boy from the surface. Who was he? What happened to him? What was he and so on? Link secretly hated Gaepora for thinking this was a good idea. He had no problem with just sneaking Pit up here and wait for everyone to go to bed before bringing Pit into the academy. He could always explain to everyone later what happened. Pit didn't need this attention and neither did he. Why did Gaepora have to open his mouth?

 

Link had made it past the crowd but they only followed him to the bazaar. They constantly yacked his ears off with all their questions. It wasn't until Pipit sought out Gaepora. Gaepora snapped at the residents and told them that they needed to leave Link alone. They reluctantly obeyed the headmaster and went their ways. Link thanked his friend before he entered the bazaar.

 

The merchants weren't too curious about the newcomer. Sure, they wanted to ask questions but Zelda had already told them not to. She waited patiently for Link to enter the large tent. When he finally did she ran up to him and connected arms.

 

The two spend the hour shopping for the angel. Zelda bought some fabric to fix Pit's scarf, a variety of skyloftian clothes, some more bandages and finally the red potion. Before she let Link return to his room she gave him a basket of bottled soups and some other foods to give the angel. She gave him a smile before she sent him off.

 

Link made his way back to the academy just to see a few of the students hovering around his room. He snapped at them and told them to leave. He made sure they were all within a good distance before he unlocked his door and entered his room.

 

“Sorry that took so long. I could barely get past the-” Link stopped and chuckled.

 

The angel was fast asleep.


	13. A Zap of Hope?

Three days had passed since Pit was sucked into the portal. Dark Pit had been roaming around the skies with Lux searching for Phosphora. He really didn't want to find her. He wanted nothing to do with her. She was stuck up, annoying and always flirted with Pit. He hated that especially. But if what Palutena said was true and the lightning flash could possibly fix the portal then he would find her. Anything to bring Pit home. Unfortunately, he had no luck and neither did the goddess. Palutena had even asked Viridi but even the goddess of nature didn't know.

 

When Dark Pit wasn't searching for Phosphora, he was back at the various libraries searching for that aura. He felt like he was close to figuring out just what it was. He knew it was dark and twisted. Something close to Hades but not. Something higher than a reaper. In between. It was a strong aura. That was all he knew. With a frustrated growl he slammed the book shut and left the old library. He decided it was time to see if the goddess had found anything.

 

He began flying towards Skyworld but he made a quick stop to the town where he smashed the monument. To his surprise, the broken statue had been replaced. Dark Pit didn't know how the humans had rebuilt it so fast, so he figured they had made another copy beforehand.

 

He was glad it was night. He blended perfectly in with the shadows. All the humans had gone to sleep so he was left alone with the statue of the missing angel. He landed on the arch he stood before. He sat down letting his feet dangle. He stared at the statue and sighed.

 

Three days had been too long without his lighter half. Sure he had gone days without seeing Pit but that was before he knew that something took him. Now he was constantly worrying about him. Of course he didn't show it, he still wore his mask though sometimes he wished he could take if off. Especially around Pit, maybe then he would gain the same feelings he had with Pit.

 

He spent several minutes staring at the statue, longing for the real thing. He couldn't fight the guilt that washed over him. Though he wished he could go back in time and stop himself from saying those things, he knew he couldn't. The only thing he could do was find Pit and bring him home. And he would. The dark angel closed his eyes and felt an odd urge to place his hand over his heart. He felt an odd sensation inside him reach out for something unknown. It was like his soul was reaching out for the other half.

 

“Pit...”The dark angel whispered.

 

Something sparked inside him that caused him to cry out and jump from shock. He landed on his back. He snapped his eyes open and glanced down at his chest.

 

“What the fuck? What...was that?” The dark angel asked himself. “That was weird.”

 

After a moment of pondering what just happened, he decided it was time he went back to his original plan to see the goddess. He stood up and opened his wings. He took one last glance at the statue.

 

“Soon, Pit. I'll find you soon.” He said before he took off to the night sky.

 

* * *

After several minutes of flying, he finally reached his destination. He walked towards the entrance of the temple while he stared up at the sky where the centurions flew around aimlessly. He rolled his eyes at the useless things. They were pathetic really.

 

He walked inside the temple and made his way towards the center where he knew the goddess would be. Palutena was hovering over the fountain, talking to someone on the other side. Most likely she was speaking with her useless troops or a god. The goddess heard Dark Pit's footsteps approaching and turned to him.

 

“Pittoo, there you are.” She greeted him with a smile. “Where have you been?”

 

The dark angel growled and crossed his arms. “You must have me confused with the other guy because last time I checked I didn't serve you. It's none of your business where I am.”

 

“Calm down, I know. I was just wanted to know where you were because I have some news.”

 

Dark Pit arched a brow. “Oh?”

 

Palutena nodded. “I just finished talking with Viridi. Phosphora came by her temple and Viridi told her that we had some questions for her, so, she is on her way here.”

 

“Great.” Dark Pit groaned.

 

“I know you don't like her but she could really help us find Pit.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He grumbled. “So how long until she gets here?”

 

“So impatient aren't we?” A voice asked.

 

Dark Pit didn't even look in her direction. He unfortunately knew that voice too well.

 

“Phosphora! Nice to see you again.” Palutena greeted the lightning flash.

 

“Yeah, now that you and cutie Pit aren't trying to attack me.” Phosphora said as she approached the two. She threw a smirk in Dark Pit's direction when she used her nickname for Pit. She knew how much it would piss off the dark angel. And it did. Dark Pit growled at her.

 

“Speaking of cutie Pit, where is he?” Phosphora glanced around. She put her hands on her hips and smiled at Dark Pit. “I see he was too afraid to come back after he ran off.”

 

“What?! You saw him!?” Both Dark Pit and Palutena asked in unison.

 

“Well yea” She shrugged. “We crossed paths and chatted. He was on one of the unicorns heading away from Skyworld. He was beaten up pretty good so I can only imagine that Dark Pit picked a fight with him.”

 

She glanced over at him, “What happened creep? Did he still not get that you liked him? He probably knows but doesn't want to hurt you with rejection. Pit is adorable like that.”

 

“Shut up! You don't know anything!” Dark Pit snarled.

 

“You should just give up on him. He is probably better off without you. He did go into that portal after all.”

 

“WHAT!?” they two cried out.

 

Phosphora nodded. “Yup. I followed behind him and saw him go into a portal. It closed behind him so I guess he isn't coming back.”

 

“YOU FUCKING IDIOT!! YOU SAW HIM GET SUCKED IN AND DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?!” Dark Pit screamed furiously as he tackled her down.

 

“Get off me you creep!” Phosphora snapped. She slapped his face, summoning an electric charge. The dark angel cried out but fought to stay on.

 

“Pittoo, Phosphora. Stop it!” Palutena demanded.

 

“No fucking way! I'm going to beat the shit out of her!”

 

“How dare you! You would hit a lady?” Phosphora shouted as she struggled against the dark angel.

 

“I don't see a lady. I only see a bitch!”

 

“How dare you call me that!”

 

“I'd think you were used to it!”

 

The two started to go off on each other. Phosphora called for her lightning while Dark Pit withdrew his staff. But before the two even got to strike each other, a beam of light smashed them both to the ground.

 

“I will NOT have you two fight in my temple! Now is not the time for this!” Palutena snapped.

 

The two glanced over at the goddess as they got up. They glared at each other but kept their distance.

 

“How dare you watch him get sucked into the portal and not do a fucking thing!” Dark Pit snapped.

 

“Tuh! After seeing what you did to him, I figured he wanted to get away from you. I know I would if I was him.”

 

“I know what I fucking did alright?! Stop bringing it up! I know what I did and I regret it!” Dark Pit snarled. He crossed his arms and turned away from Phosphora. He no longer wanted to see the sight of her. He was so furious that his body shook. His rage was boiling far beyond it's boiling point. How dare she watch Pit get sucked into the portal and do nothing! She knew about the fucking threat yet she let him go!

 

“Well mayb-”

 

“Phosphora. Stop. Just leave Pittoo alone. Please.” Palutena asked politely.

 

The lightning flashed rolled her eyes. “Fine. Is that all you wanted me here for?”

 

“No. I still have a few questions for you but I share the same question as Pittoo-”

 

“Stop fucking calling me that!” Dark Pit snapped.

 

“Why did you just watch Pit get sucked into the portal? Did you call for it?” Palutena ignored the dark angel.

 

“No, I didn't call for a portal. I can't summon portals. I can only teleport. And I didn't do anything-” She glanced down at her nails. Bored of the questions and the likes of these two. “Because it's not my job to babysit him. He's not my responsibility.”

 

“YOU KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING AFTER HIM BUT YOU LET HIM GO???” Dark Pit screamed at her when he heard this.

 

“Pittoo, I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave.” Palutena said as she summoned a beam of light that transferred the dark angel out of the room and put outside of the Palutena's temple. The dark angel turned around furious and ran back to the entrance, only to smash into a barrier. Dark Pit growled as he rubbed his head. He turned from the barrier and took off into the night sky.

* * *

 

It had been an hour since Pittoo flew from Palutena's temple. He didn't know where he was headed, he just knew he had to fly away. His wings ended up taking him back to the town he was before. He spent several minutes sitting on the archway and staring at the Pit statue. He still shook with anger at the thought of the damn bitch just letting Pit get taken. His anger still didn't cease even after he sat staring at the statue. He decided he needed to cool off the best he could.

 

He flew to the nearest hot spring where he took off all his clothes and got in. He let out a moan as the warm water soaked into his skin. He could already feel himself relax a little bit. He knew though that he wouldn't be able to fully relax until he felt Pit in his arms. Once he had Pit safe and sound then he could relax.

 

He let out a sigh and sunk deep enough so his feathers were wet. He leaned against a rock and closed his eyes.

 

“Pittoo?”

 

Dark Pit's eyes snapped open. He glanced to his left. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Pit. He was standing beside him, wearing absolutely nothing.

 

“Pit?” He asked in disbelief as his face turned red.

 

“Hope you don't mind me joining you!” Pit said cheerfully as he jumped into the hot spring. The water splashed Dark Pit. When Pit emerged from the water he looked over at Pittoo and smiled sheepishly.

 

“Sorry”

 

Dark Pit just glared at him. He was now soaking wet. He moved his hair out of his eyes and wiped away the excess water from his face. “Where have you been? How did-”

 

“Oh, I was at training practice with the troops.”

 

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. “There is no point for that. Those centurions are as useless as can be.”

 

“No they aren't! They helped me when Pyron killed Viridi's forces of nature and carried my platform. I would have been a dead angel.”

 

“No you wouldn't have. I wouldn't have allowed that to happen.” The dark angel said

 

“Say, where were you when the aurum attacked?” Pit asked, clueless to what his copy said.

 

“None of your business.” Dark Pit snapped as he crossed his arms.

 

“Sorry.” said Pit as he sunk lower into the hot spring. He stopped until his nose was just above the water.

 

Silence filled the time that passed between them. Dark Pit glanced over at Pit to see him glancing down at his reflection. Dark Pit sighed which caught his doppelganger's attention. The dark angel stood up and walked over to Pit. Pit looked at him with those big blue eyes, not sure what his dark twin was going to do. Dark Pit reached for Pit's hands and lifted him to his feet. Pit looked at him completely confused. His face became red as Pittoo cupped his chin, stroking the soft skin. Dark Pit leaned in and gently planted his lips on the others. Pit's lips were soft and warm as they always were but they carried that pure taste that not many get to taste. It was rich and sweet and it was all Pittoo's to taste. His tongue sneaked into Pit's mouth where it found his and embraced it in a dance. Pit's eye-lids were heavy, so he closed them and let the taste of the other envelop him.

 

The kiss was interrupted by a dark menacing laugh. Dark Pit broke the kiss and looked around to see their surroundings had changed. There was nothing but black clouds in the sky and the colors of their world became dark and gray. Pittoo glanced down to find he and Pit were back in their clothes. Something wasn't right.

 

The dark angel wrapped his arm around Pit's waist, securely. Nothing was going to take Pit from him again.

 

“Pittoo? What's going on?” Pit asked. He didn't seem completely frightened, more of a confused-concern tone.

 

“I don't know but something isn't right. I can feel that dark aura from before. It's powerful and-”

 

“Uh, Pittoo?”

 

Dark Pit glanced at Pit, whom was looking down. He followed his gaze to see that the hot spring water was gone and they were standing in thick mud.

 

“What the hell?”

 

“Where'd the water go?”

 

“I don't know but we need to go.”

 

Dark Pit reached for Pit's hand and tried to move in the mud but he couldn't at all.

 

“This mud is thick!” He noted.

 

“It is?” Pit said as he walked perfectly fine in the mud.

 

Dark Pit raised a brow. “How are you able to walk in it like it's no big deal but I can't agh-” He tried to lift his leg but he couldn't “-move a muscle.”

 

“I don't know. Here, let me help you.” Pit grabbed his arms and tried to pull him but no matter how much effort was put in, the dark angel didn't budge.

 

“Looks like you're stuck Pittoo.”

 

“I'm aware of that you idiot!” Dark Pit snapped.

 

Suddenly, a strange gurgling sound echoed around them. The angels glanced around until they heard the sound coming from the mud. They glanced at it and saw it was bubbling.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Dark Pit asked.

 

“I don't know but we need to get you out qui-” Pit gasped “Pittoo! You're sinking!!”

 

“What?” Dark Pit glanced down just as he felt a huge force pull him down. “Whoooa!”

 

“Pittoo!” Pit grabbed Dark Pit's arms and tried desperately to pull him out.

 

A furious wind blew behind them, causing Pit to fall on his face. He instantly got up just to be knocked back down again.

 

“Pit!” Dark Pit called out as his chest was now below the mud. He scrambled to move but it was no good.

 

Pit ran back to Pittoo and pulled with all his might. He even started flapping his wings to get some leverage but even that didn't work. The wind picked back up and morphed into a large black tornado. Dark Pit's eyes widened as he saw it coming for Pit.

 

“Pit, you have to get out of here now!” Dark Pit ordered. “That tornado is going to suck you up again! I won't let it take you from me again!”

 

“I'm not going to leave you here!”

 

“You have to!”

 

“No! I'm not leaving you! I won-Whooooaaa!!” Pit was being sucked up into the black tornado.

 

Dark Pit held onto his forearms, grateful that the mud was thick so the tornado couldn't sweep him up too. Pit desperately looked to Pittoo for help. The dark angel held onto Pit as tightly as he could but the mud was sucking him in. It was up to his neck now. He mirrored Pit's worried expression.

 

“Pittoo! It's sucking you in deeper and I can't hold on much longer!” Pit was literally in the air and holding onto Pittoo was the only thing that was keeping him from being sucked in.

 

“Just hang on Pit! Hang on!” The mud was now to his chin.

 

Pit looked at him horrified. “Pittoo”

 

A gust of wind coming from the opposite direction from the tornado, smacked Pit in his face, causing him to let go.

 

“No! PIT!!!” Dark Pit cried out as his face was sinking in.

 

“Pittoo!” Pit cried back as he was sucked into the black tornado.

 

The same laughter from before erupted loudly and it was the last thing Dark Pit heard before he was under the mud.

 

His eyes snapped open as his body jerked up. His breathing was heavy as he glanced around to recall where he was. He was back in the hot spring. He glanced up to the sky to see there were no clouds, only stars twinkling back at him. He looked around to find nothing had changed. His eyes glanced to the water, finding only himself in it.

 

“It was just a dream.” He said to himself. “Felt too real though.”

 

He let out a sigh as he glanced down at his hands to find them pruney.

 

“I wonder how long I was asleep.” He thought as he stood up and got out of the hot spring. He grabbed his clothes and slipped them on before making his way towards the town.

 

He landed on his usual spot, pulled his knees to his chest and sulked as he stared at the statue.

 

“Pittoo! There you are.” The voice of Palutena echoed around him. “I've been looking for you everywhere.”

 

“Stop calling me that” He snapped at her.

 

“Don't be mad at me. We weren't going to find out anything with you two fighting.”

 

Dark Pit sighed but said nothing. He knew the goddess was right.

 

“So did you find out anything?”

 

“I did.” The goddess called for a beam of light that sucked the dark angel in and brought him back to her temple.

 

He sat in front of her sulking before he threw her an angry look.

 

“You could have given me a heads up.” He retorted, standing up and folding his arms.

 

“Yeah, I could have.” Palutena said with a smile.

 

“So what did she say?” He arched a brow.

 

“She doesn't like you very much.’He may be Pit's copy but he is nowhere near as cute as Pit. I don't know what Pit sees in him'”Palutena mimicked Phosphora's voice.

 

Dark Pit growled. “Don't call him that”

 

The goddess arched a brow. “Makes you jealous huh?”

 

“No! I just don't like her or anyone else calling him that. It's stupid, just like calling me Pittoo.”

 

“Someone is jeeeaaalous.” Palutena sang.

 

“I.am.not! Didn't you beam me up for something important?”

 

“Yes, you're right.” The goddess's smile fell to a frown “I asked her if she could fix the portal since lightning destroyed it. She took a look at it, tried a few things but nothing. She said the portal would have to be in one piece before she could attempt to try again.”

 

“But it's completely shattered.”

 

Palutena nodded. “That's why the portal hasn't disappeared like they usually do. This one was broken so badly that the pieces have become dust.”

 

“Couldn't she teleport to the other side and do something?”

 

“I asked her and of course her first reply was, 'Do I look like Pit or something?'” The two rolled their eyes. “But...she did tell me that she can't teleport to another world as long as the link to it is broken...so, Pit really is stuck in the other world. There is no way we can bring him back.”


	14. Memories

“Pit...” Pittoo's voice echoed in Pit's mind. He felt a sudden jolt zap him which caused him to cry out and snap awake. He hissed as he awoken his injuries but he ignored them and glanced down at his bare chest. His heart was throbbing against his skin that matched his breathing. What the heck had just happened?

 

Pit glanced around the room, seeing it was darker than it had been earlier, he figured it was night. He wondered where Link was until he heard a light snore. He glanced to the floor where he found Link, passed out. Pit felt guilty for being in Link's bed while he slept on the floor. Link hadn't exactly been sleeping in the most comfortable places since Pit met him.

 

 _I won't be here for very long. As soon as I take that potion and my wings heal up then I'll go back to Skyworld and Link can have his bed back._ Pit thought.

 

Pit leaned back down, careful not to lay on his wings too much. He looked up at the ceiling and thought about what had just happened.

 

A few moments ago he heard Pittoo say his name. It was as clear as day, like he was in the room with him but he knew he wasn't. So how did he hear him? Did he dream it up? Pit glanced down at the purple gem still in his hand. He let out a sigh as he caressed the gem. Sure didn't feel like a dream, it somehow felt real.

 

He decided not to let it bother him and closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Little did the angel know, Link was awake and had seen him gripping the purple medallion yet again. From the way Pit talked about his goddess, he could muster up that she meant a lot to him, so shouldn't he be gripping the red medallion instead of that purple one? The red had found it's way onto the floor while Pit slept, meanwhile the other one remained in his hand. Who had given that one to him? If not his goddess, than who? He almost found out earlier until Zelda interrupted them. Perhaps he would ask about it tomorrow. For now he will catch up on some sleep.

* * *

 

The sound of the door pounding snapped the boys awake, nearly jumping out of their skin. Link and Pit shared a look before the skyloftian got up from the floor and made his way to the door. He slowly opened it a crack, trying to catch a glance at the intruder.

 

“Good morning sleepyhead.” Zelda greeted him.

 

Link rolled his eyes at the name before he practically yanked her inside.

“Good morning Pit!” Zelda greeted the angel.

 

Pit instantly perked up and smile. “'Morning Zelda.”

 

“I hope you slept well.”

 

Pit nodded. “I'll sleep better once I'm no longer sore.”

 

Zelda gave Link a look.

 

“What? He was asleep by the time I came back.” He shrugged.

 

“I was! Please don't get mad at Link! I didn't mean to put him on the spot! I was just saying-”

 

“It's okay Pit. I know you didn't mean to.” She giggled as she went to Pit's side. She placed a basket (in which the boys hadn't noticed) on Link's desk and began to dig through it.

 

“What's in there?” Link asked.

 

“The stuff we bought Pit yesterday.”

 

“You guys bought me stuff? You didn't have to!”

 

“We bought you some clothes. The rags you are wearing won't do here.” Zelda said as she neatly unpacked the basket while carefully placed them on the desk. “Also, I brought you guys some breakfast.”

 

She brought out two bowls full of meat and eggs. Pit was drooling at the sight. He felt like he hadn't eaten in forever, which the last time he ate was breakfast the day before. Zelda and Link burst into laughter as Zelda served the food. Zelda warned Pit to eat slowly and that it was hot. The angel of course didn't listen. He scarfed the food down only to burn his tongue, resulting in everyone laughing.

 

The rest of breakfast went better once Pit learned to be patient. Zelda had to leave to grab seconds for the two. When she returned the three sat around and chat as they ate, sharing stories between each other. The two told the angel about Skyloft and some of the residents. Pit, of course, had countless questions for them but eventually Link told him that he would see for himself which made the angel more anxious to get healed.

 

Pit told them more about his home in Skyworld (which they joked about how close the names were to each other) and about Lady Palutena. He told them about the different gods and how the humans were in his world. He even told them some of the events that took to defeating Hades.

 

As they two learned about Pit's heroics, Link was starting to see that Zelda was right about the fortune.

 

_Heroes both high and low when united will begin to grow._

Pit was a hero in the sky whereas Link was a hero from the ground. Link honestly couldn't believe that the angel had taken down a “zillion foot god” as Pit put it. He was so tiny but maybe he was right. Maybe he was stronger than he seemed. Zelda gave Link an I-told-you-so look while Pit shared his heroics.

 

Time passed before the three teens. They had been so lost in each other's stories that they didn't even realize that an hour and a half had passed. Zelda was the first to realize this for she was nearly late for her class.

 

“Oh no! I'm going to be late! I have to get going!” She quickly got up and scurried to the door. She said her goodbyes and was half-way out the door when she looked back at Link. “The academy is empty so it's safe for Pit to go wash up after he takes the potion.”

 

“Where is everyone?” Link asked.

 

“Instructor Owlan is showing some new moves on Loftwings today”

 

“What really?”

 

Zelda nodded. “But don't worry, Instructor Owlan says you're excused from class. He says you and your bird already know the moves.”

 

“He's showing everyone the spin attack?”

 

“No. I don't know. I have to go. Bye guys!” She rushed out.

 

Link sighed as he began to clean up the mess. Pit watched, feeling guilty that he was preventing Link from going to class.

 

“You can go to class Link. I will be okay here. I'll just...I don't know, sleep.” Pit said.

 

Link shook his head. “It's okay. I already know the move so it doesn't matter. Besides, we have to get you healed so we can get you home.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah, don't worry about it.” He nodded as he opened a drawer from his desk, pulling out the potion. He showed it to Pit before giving him a smile. “Let's get those injuries taken care of.”

 

He removed the lid and passed the bottle over to Pit.

 

Pit held it, staring at the red liquid. He looked at Link, feeling a little unsure that this stuff would heal him. “And this will fix me up?”

 

Link nodded. “Your bones may take a day or so to heal.”

 

“I can live with that. Sightseeing after all.” He smiled at Link before he brought the bottle to his lips and chugged the liquid.

 

The potion had a strange taste of something bitter yet sweet, an acquired taste. As the warm liquid cascaded down his throat, he felt like the world had been lifted off his shoulders and he could relax. He watched the wounds on his chest mend itself, leaving only dried blood from reopened wounds and clinging filth.

 

“How do you feel?” Link asked after a moment.

 

Pit flashed him a big grin. “I feel great! I haven't felt so good in forever!”

 

He practically sprung off the bed and onto the floor, though he immediately regretted that once his wings moved. He hissed as he felt the agony inside him spread like a wildfire.

 

“You okay? You have to be more careful.” Link said

 

“Yeah, I forgot my wings were broken.”

 

“And your arm.”

 

“Oh yeah. Doesn't hurt as much as my wings though.”

 

“That's good.” Link paused to stretch his joints. His eyes flashed to the pairs of clothes set out on his desk. He glanced back at the recovering angel. “Did you want to freshen up since the academy is empty? Take the time to take a bath-”

 

“A bath!?” Pit's face lit up at the word.

 

Link smiled as he gave him an awkward look. “Uh yea?”

 

“Oh it's been soooooo long since I took a bath! It's no hot spring but it works!”

 

“I see someone likes their bath time.” Link laughed.

 

Pit's eyes glistened with glee. “Yeesss I do!”

 

Link laughed again as he grabbed the clothes on the desk and placed it into the basket, grabbed soap and shampoo, then handed Pit his cloak. Pit carefully wrapped the cloak around his wings, wincing as he did so. He tied it around his neck and glanced around the room for his sandals only to find them in Link's hand. Link smiled at the angel before gesturing towards the door.

 

“Don't I need to put my sandals on?” Pit asked.

 

“These are sandals?” Link asked as he glanced down at the shoes.

 

 Pit laughed and nodded. “Well yea”

 

“They look more like weird boots to me.”

 

“They're not weird! They're awesome!

 

“They _are_ awesome, I admit.” Link laughed. “But no, you don't need them. Plus it would take too long to put them on just to take them off. We wanna take advantage of everyone being gone.”

 

“Oh yeah. Then take me to the bath!” Pit ambitiously pointed to the ceiling.

 

The skyloftian couldn't seem to refrain from laughing. This angel was something else. Here, he thought he would complain about his broken wings and injuries but he seemed to ignore them unless it really hurt him. Nothing really seemed to damper his spirit and Link couldn't help but admire that about the kid.

 

“Alright, c'mon.” Link said, making his way towards the door.

 

Pit anxiously followed behind Link, giddy with the idea of soaking his body in hot water. He had longed for a hot spring but a bath would work too. As long as he had those sacred buns of his in hot water, he was happy.

 

Link opened the door, poking his head to make sure the hall was empty. After waiting and listening for a sound, he confirmed it was true. He glanced over his shoulder at Pit, giving him a nod before walking out the hallway. Pit copied his moves, peering left to right before he emerged from the room and into the hallway.

 

Link started making his way up the stairs, glancing over his shoulder to find Pit with his back facing him.

 

“Pit? You coming?” He asked

 

Pit looked over at him. “Oh that bathroom isn't down here?”

 

“Well, the toilet is. It's over by the big doors.”

 

The angel arched a brow. “But the bathtub is upstairs?”

 

Link nodded.

 

Pit made a face. “That's weird but oka-wait! Let me make a pit stop first!” he chuckled at his own joke before he scurried towards the opposite direction.

 

“Hey! Wher-” but the angel was long gone. Link hurried down the stairs to catch a glimpse of the angel shutting the door to the bathroom. Link laughed to himself as he realized how badly that kid must've to pee.

 

He waited several moments before he saw the angel smiling happily as he made his way towards Link.

 

“Feel better?” Link asked.

 

“Muuuuuuucch better, thanks.” Pit said happily. “Now to that bathtub!”

 

Link laughed while he shook his head. He turned on his heel and headed back up the stairs, this time the angel followed behind. They reached the top of the stairs, down the hall to the other end where the bathroom was. He opened the door and let Pit in before shutting it behind him.

 

Pit moved forward down the little entry way catching his eye on the mirror and sink ahead. He walked up to it, getting closer so he could see his reflection better. His face was no longer swollen or beaten up as it had been earlier. He still had dried blood on his face and the purple bruise under his eye was yellow. He smiled at his reflection as he glanced at Link's only to find his smile drop. Link kept his head low, doing everything to avoid looking at the mirror. Pit was about to ask when he caught a glimpse of the scar under the human's eye. That was it. It had to be. The scar. Link had the same face when Pit had asked about it the other day. What had happened to him? How did he get such a strange scar?  Pit was dying to ask but after what happened last time, he knew it wasn't wise.

 

His gaze followed Link until he saw the giant tub in the next room. His eyes grew wide at the sight. He turned away from the mirror to see the tub itself. If his wings weren't broken he would have sworn that he flew towards that tub. Link heard him from behind and turned to see the angel about to jump straight into the tub. He laughed at the look on Pit's face before he stopped the angel from tumbling in.

 

“Whoa there, Pit. I need to add the water first and you have to change.” Link said, as he started pumping the warm water.

 

“But there is water already?” Pit asked confused as he dipped his hand in the tub just to retract it from the coldness. “Yaaah! That's cold!”

 

“Of course its cold I have to warm it up first, there!” Link stopped pumping from the handle, got on his knees and lit up the coals under the tub.

 

“Wow, you guys actually heat up your water?” Pit asked.

 

Link nodded before he looked over at the angel. “Don't you?”

 

“No” he shook his head. “Hot springs are always hot.”

 

“You bathe in a hot spring, not a tub?”

 

“Yep! Hot springs are everywhere and they heal me up good so I don't need a tub.”

 

“I wouldn't mind trying a hot spring.”

 

“Maybe you can! There are a lot of them in my world. I wonder if Lady Palutena would let you come to my world since we came to yours.” The angel wondered.

 

“I'd think that would be a fair trade.” Link laughed as he stood up and stretched. He glanced over at Pit to find the angel almost naked, his shorts on the way off. “Whoa whoa what are you doing?!”

 

Pit looked at him with those innocent eyes, unsure why Link was red. “I'm gonna get in the tub?”

 

“Wait until I am out of the room before you undress!” Link said as he quickly walked past Pit.

 

“You're leaving?”

 

“I'm not gonna stay while you are bathing!” He said, almost out the door.

 

“But what if someone tries to come in? Or-or I'm done and I come out and someone sees me?”

 

Link halted. What if someone walked in on Pit and saw his wings? The door would be locked of course, but what if Pit walked out and was ambushed by the residents? Well, they were gonna face that soon but Link wanted to be there so Pit wouldn't be completely overwhelmed.

 

He let out a defeated sigh as he locked the door, walked to the door frame and sat down.

 

“I'll stay but I'll give you some privacy.” he said.

 

“Okay. Thanks Link” The angel said cheerfully before he practically dove into the tub.

 

Link laughed to himself and shook his head as he heard the splash.

 

“Aaaaahh, it's no hot spring but it feels almost as great.” Pit said as he carefully sunk into the warm water.

 

Link smiled to himself. “You really like your spa time huh?”

 

“I guess so, I don't see why everyone keeps saying that. First Magnus now you. I like hot springs and baths!”

 

“Magnus? Who is that?”

 

“This human that helped me out a few times. If it wasn't for him I would still be a ring.”

 

“What? You were a ring?”

 

“Yeah, this creature called the Chaos Kin took control over Lady Palutena and then cursed me to be a ring for three years. Magnus found me and helped me get my body back.”

 

“This Chaos Kin took your body too?”

 

Pit nodded but realized Link couldn't see. “Yeah kinda.”

 

“Wow, so what happened?”

 

The angel started to tell his tale of the chaos kin; how Viridi had showed him what happened to Skyworld; what had happened to Palutena; the lightening chariot and how he managed to break Palutena free from the Chaos Kin's grasp.

 

“Wow Pit, that's quite a story. You sure are loyal to your goddess.” Link noted. “Even when she tried to turn you away.”

 

Pit nodded. “Yes, I am. I am her servant and it is my job to protect her, even if it is from herself.”

 

Link smiled in admiration.

 

Pit let out a relaxed and satisfied sigh while he sank deeper into the warm water. His muscles were no longer tense, so he was able to close his eyes and enjoy the bliss of the water while his mind wondered.

 

Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would be here on Skyloft, soaking in a bathtub with one of this world's humans. Had someone told him that he would be in this situation a month ago he probably wouldn't have believed it. Now that he thought about it, how exactly had he gotten here? The last thing he remembered was being hit by lightning and-

 

Then it hit him.  The forgotten memories that were locked away had been opened. Images scattered in his mind, recalling what happened that night a few days ago. He gasped as he relived the memories, overwhelmed by the sudden appearance of them.  It hit him in a sudden rush that pulled him back in time to the night he first came to this world. He was back on Lux escaping from Skyworld; being engulfed into the portal; then stuck by lightning.

 

Something happened then. He heard that familiar hum wrap around him then almost literally pull his spirit from his body. He watched as the black vortex carried his body to a beam of green light then descend below the clouds. He followed his body, questioning why, what and where the thing was taking him. A new wind brushed past him, carrying the same melody from before, aim straight for the tornado. He watched as it wrapped around him, breaking free of his prison and carry him a good distance away. The vortex chased after them, wanting desperately to recapture it's prisoner. The melodic wind absorbed into Pit's wings giving off a golden glow before it gently released him and let him sway down like a feather. The wind rushed for the incoming tornado impacting together and forming a bright flashed followed by a loud thunder-like boom. The tornado along with the wind were no more and Pit fell down to the surface only to be found by Link minutes later.

 

A gasp escaped from his mouth quickly evolving into a choke as he swallowed unknown and random water. His eyes snapped open finding his vision blurry and realizing that he had sunk underwater in the tub. He quickly emerged from the water, coughing as he leaned over the tub to hack up the water that filled his lungs.

 

“Pit? Pit are you okay?” Link asked, quickly entering the room and kneeling beside the flung over angel. He pat his back, careful to strike between his shoulder blades. Pit coughed up more water a few more times before he managed to regain his breath. He rested on the side, panting all while Link rubbed his soaking back.

 

“Pit? Can you hear me?” Link asked again but the angel didn't reply.

 

The angel hadn't even noticed that Link was there trying to sooth his almost-drowning recovery. His mind was so wrapped in the unseen memories that he didn't notice his presence. How had he just seen what happened to him from outside his body? When that bolt struck him he was knocked out cold. He only remembered hearing the melody from the wind and that was it. He regained his forgotten memories and had seen what happened while he was unconscious.

 

Those ocean eyes looked up finding Link's concerned ones, giving him a nod.

 

“I'm okay, just almost drowned myself.” He gave Link a smile.

 

Link raised brow before smiling back at the strange answer. “Why would you do that?”

 

“I was just relaxing and out of nowhere all kinds of memories pop out of my brain and I remembered what happened to me the night you found me.” Pit explained.

 

“So what did happen to you?” Link questioned him.

 

“The portal to your world sucked me and my unicorn, Lux from ours. A lightning storm kept us from getting back to ours and a big tornado popped out of nowhere and tried to take me away but Lux wouldn't let it until I was struck by lightning and was knocked out. Lux was sucked back into my world and the tornado took me away to this green beam of light before this other wind took me out of the tornado, absorbed into my wings and gave off that gold light you said you saw on me.”

 

“Wow, now I really am surprised that you aren't dead. That is a very very far drop.”

 

“The other wind like held on to me or something before it fought off the tornado.”

 

“Fought off the tornado?” Link asked

 

The angel sighed as he nodded. He met Link's eyes again before he said, “There is something after me, Link. It like has a dark aura to it or something, I don't know. All I do know is it wants me for some reason.”


	15. What Baths Bring

Link stared at the angel in disbelief. Something was after Pit? Why? Was it because he was an angel? Did he have some angelic powers or something? Other than his insanely huge appetite.

 

“How do you know this?” Link asked.

 

“Pittoo told me.”

 

“Pittoo?” Link recalled the times when Pit had mumbled that name in his sleep. “Who is that?”

 

“He's a dark copy of me.” Pit answered letting his eyes fall to the floor.

 

“A dark copy of you? Why would you listen to an evil version of yourself?”

 

“He's not evil, I mean, well, he did used to hate and wanna kill me until I saved him from the Chaos Kin.” Pit shrugged like it was nothing.

 

“And him wanting to kill you isn't evil?” Link chuckled, humorlessly. “You sure saved a lot of people from this Chaos Kin thing.”

 

Pit flashed him a smile. “Tell me about it. That guy was a pain!”

 

“Sounds like it. So after you saved his life he became good?”

 

“Something like that. He stopped trying to kill me and started to-” Pit's cheeks began to redden a bit, causing Link to raise a brow.

 

“Started to?”

 

Pit shook his head. “Just hang around me more often. He doesn't really like staying with me and Lady Palutena. We never know where the heck he is.”

 

“Meaning he keeps a low profile?”

 

The angel nodded.

 

“And that isn't suspicious?”

 

“No, Pittoo has always been like that.”

 

“Uh huh” Link said, not really convinced. “So how does he know that something projecting a dark aura is after you?”

 

“Something is what?” Pit asked, lost in the big word.

 

“Not one for big words eh?”

 

“No” he said, blushing in embarrassment. “I can't read or understand big words.”

 

“You can't read?”

 

“Aren't we getting off topic again?” asked Pit, wanting desperately to change the subject.

 

“Yea, sorry. “He apologized. “How does he know something is giving off this aura?”

 

“I guess he can sense it” The angel slowly moved back into the tub, causing Link to quickly recall his hand and sit with his back to Pit as his cheeks became a shade redder. Being oblivious to the fact that Link was blushing, Pit continued, “He told me a while ago that he was able to sense this aura the first time the tornado came for me.”

 

“So he was the pink light that night? The one going for yours?”

 

Pit nodded. “Yea, that was Pittoo. He was really mad that night. He said that the aura really wanted me and that he wasn't going to let it get me.”

 

“Sounds like he cares about you.” Link noted.

 

Pit shrugged. “Yeah, I guess so. It's kinda hard knowing what Pittoo feels. He doesn't show his emotions at all unless he is mad.”

 

“Which is the opposite of you.” Link chuckled.

 

Pit joined in the laugh and nodded in agreement. “Very opposite.”

 

“So because Pittoo is a dark copy of you, he can detect darkness?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Does he know what is after you?”

 

“No. No one does.”

 

“I guess it was a good thing I found you when I did. Don't worry though Pit, once your bones heal up you can go home and the threat will be a thing in the past.”

 

The angel said nothing as he pulled his bare legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees. His eyes fell on the calm water in the tub. What would happen after his wings were mended? He, of course, would have to reveal to Link that he is a flightless angel. That was a sensitive subject as it was. It was downright embarrassing to be an angel that couldn't even fly without the help of a god but that wasn't what was troubling the young boy. No, it was the aftermath of when he returned home. Would that threat still be after him? Will it somehow find him and take him away? With that thought, Pit wondered about the portal opening up in the first place. How had that happened anyways? Was that the work of the threat as well? Was him being in this situation all because of this threat? He started to feel loathsome again towards it. He was being haunted by this thing and because of it, he had been on lock down back home and he didn't want to relive that again.

 

“Pit?” Link asked for the third time, turning to see the nude angel, lost in thought.

 

“What if I return home and this threat is still after me? What if it comes after Lady Palutena or Pittoo or even you or Zelda to get to me? I don't know what it wants with me but I don't want it to involve others. I don't want anyone to get hurt.”

 

Pit shook out of his thinking and glanced over to the human boy. Link had never seen the angel so serious nor troubled about something like this. The expression didn't seem to suit his normally smiling face. Just looking at that troubled child-like face made the skyloftian want to make him smile anyway he could.

 

Link placed a hand on Pit's bare shoulder giving him a soft smile. “Don't worry Pit. You will be safe once you are back with your goddess.”

 

Pit's troubled face morphed into a determined one. “No, I won't be. I think this dark aura is what opened the portal and took me here. Pittoo said that it wants me really badly and won't stop until it has me. I can't go home. Not until I find out what this dark aura is and why it wants me.”

 

“What about your goddess? She will want to know if you are okay.”

 

Pit pondered at that thought. What about Lady Palutena? He had been gone for a few days, no doubt the goddess was worried about. He hated to have her concerned about his whereabouts but what could he do? He had to face this threat alone. He was unsure about that of course. He was always unsure about himself without Lady Palutena but to keep her safe from harm’s way, he would have to keep her worrying.

 

“I can't let her get involved. I don't want something to happen to her like with the Chaos Kin. I have to do this alone.” Pit determined look shifted into a sheepish grin, “Though I will have to get back home to get my bow. The hard part in that is getting by my troops without them seeing me.”

 

“You could borrow my bow.” Link offered.

 

“You have a bow?” Pit's eyes grew wide with surprise. He found Link more of a swordsmen than an archer.

 

Link nodded.

 

Pit smiled but shook his head. “Thanks but I need my bow or well Lady Palutena's bow.”

 

Link let out a little chuckle. “So, you have to sneak past your men, get to Palutena and get her bow from her without letting her know you are going after your threat?”

 

Pit nodded sheepishly, blushing in embarrassment. “Yep.”

 

“You sure you don't want to just use my bow?”

 

“No thanks, Lady Palutena's bow is special and powerful.”

 

“My bow is too but I guess it can't beat a goddess's weapon.”

 

“I better get going.” Pit said as he began to stand up.

 

“DON'T STAND UP!!” Link shrieked, his face painted scarlet as he quickly retreated from the room.

 

Pit just stood there watching Link, completely perplexed why the human reacted like this. He guessed it was because he was in his birthday suit. Were humans not used to others being naked? Now that he thought about it; Pittoo's face was always pink when Pit joined him in a hot spring wearing nothing but his bare skin. But Pittoo would be nude too and he didn't seem to mind. Maybe humans weren't used to this like angels were.

 

“Oh sorry, Link.” the angel apologized as he grabbed a towel and covered his lower self.

 

The skyloftian said nothing as he sat on the ground where he was previously.

 

“You didn't even wash your hair.” Link said after a few awkward seconds went by. “Or maybe you did while I was over here.”

 

“No, I didn't. I need to get home.”

 

“What about your wings?”

 

Pit froze midway as he climbed out of the tub. He had completely forgotten about his wings. They were still broken despite the fact that he was feeling better, or his other arm at least. He couldn't exactly return home with wings broken.

 

A defeated sigh escaped his lips as he unwrapped the towel and sunk back in the water.

 

“I guess I can wash my hair since I can't go anywhere with broken wings.” Pit sighed.

 

“Don't worry, tomorrow they should be okay and then you can get your bow. Just relax today, okay? I will show you around on Skyloft and then tomorrow we will go after that threat.”

 

Pit glanced behind him at the wall, as if he could see Link through it. “We?”

 

“Yep. You didn't think that I was going to let you take this on alone now, did you?”

 

“Link, no, I don't want you to get hurt either.” Pit protested.

 

“Pit, I'm not going to let you do this by yourself. Besides, I think this has to do with my fortune.”

 

“Fortune?”

 

Link nodded. “The day before you disappeared for a month, the fortune teller here read off a fortune to me.”

 

“Really? What did it say?” the angel asked, eagerly. Fortunes had always been something that fascinated him.

 

“A golden light will fall from darkness colliding two worlds together. Heroes both high and low when united will begin to grow. Shadows of the past will return and a great journey is to come. The golden light was you falling from the storm. You are a hero from the sky and I'm a hero from the ground, hence high and low.”

 

“You're a hero from the ground? I didn't know that.”

 

“I am.” Link nodded, his voice soft.

 

“Can I hear about it?”

 

“Maybe later.”

 

“Aww okay.” Pit sighed, defeated. His eyes trailed over to the basket which held the shampoo. He grabbed the little bottle, poured it the best he could with one hand before he began shampooing his hair. The shampoo gave off a nice lilac scent mixed with something that reminded him of the skies. He massaged the soap into his scalp before he did his entire head. He grabbed a nearby bucket, scooping up some water and then dumping it on top of his head. He rinsed and repeated until the soap was completely free from his head.

 

The angel grabbed the bar of soap, scrubbing it into a rag that he trailed along his bare skin. He scrubbed against the dried blood, cleansing his skin until the only thing left remaining were the healing injuries.

 

After a few more quiet moments between the two and scrubbing himself spotless, Pit decided it was time to end his beloved bath. He slowly stood up from the tub, grabbing the nearest towel and wrapping himself in it. He climbed out of the tub as he began to dry his skin. As he did, his injuries seemed to disappear as if the towel held some magic healing or something but the angel simply thought it was the works of the potion and continued to dry his skin.

 

“Hey Pit?” Link asked out of the blue.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I'm going to go change real quick. I just realized I was in my pajamas.”

 

“But-”

 

“The door will lock behind me and when I'm done I will knock three times so you know it's me.”

 

“Oh okay.”

 

Pit heard the door creak open then gently shut indicating that he was alone now. He didn't mind though, he could be in his birthday suit freely now without Link freaking out.

 

He continued drying his skin and once he finished he walked over to the basket that held his new clothes. One by one he pulled out the odd clothing, looking at the strange yet unique designs. He went through the endless pile and then again not sure if he would like any of these clothes. They were different from his chiton by far but he really couldn't wear it anymore, especially in it's state now. It was basically considered rags now. Even if they were rags, he would stick out like a sore thumb in this place. Minus well blend in the best he could.

 

With that on his mind, he picked up a pair of baggy navy blue pants with some sort of design on them that looked close to angel wings. He figured it couldn't have been a more obvious sign that those where the pants for him. He trailed his fingers along the fabric, feeling just how soft they were that they could be considered pajamas.

 

He browsed through the shirts again until he found a maroon tunic-like shirt with sleeves that barely passed his elbows which he found to his liking. Next to that shirt, he saw an almost golden yellow poncho that looked something like a flower but the edges were sharper rather than round.

 

Having all the articles of clothing he liked, he slipped them on, feeling the odd but comfortable clothing drape over his skin and hide his nude body. Pit let the clothes adjust to his body before he grabbed his belt and put it on the best he could with one hand. He slipped into his sandals then glanced down at himself. These clothes were strange but they were rather comfortable. They were loose but not loose enough to where they would slide off him. He felt almost as free as he did in his regular clothes. Now he understood why these humans wore these things.

 

He reached over for the cloak and just as he had finished tying it together he heard three knocks at the door. He walked over to the door, cautiously opening it only to find Link on the other side. The skyloftian smiled at him as the door widened, letting him get a good look at the angel's new attire.

 

“You look like a skyloftian now.” Link complimented him.

 

“Really?” Pit smiled widely and took the chance to see Link in his skyloftian clothes. Link was in a light yellow sweater with a blue design on the trims on the cuffs and then near the collar. He had some strange belt-waist thing with a unique designs on them. He also had baggy green pants like Pit's only they didn't have a design on them like his did and then he had a pair of boots like his previous brown ones only these where more on the purple shade.

 

Link nodded. “You ready to see Skyloft?”

 

Pit nodded only too eagerly.

 

Link chuckled at this. “Okay, first let's drop off all this stuff and I will show you my homeland.”

 

“Alright! I'm so excited to see Skyloft!” Pit said as he walked out of the bathroom only to get stopped by Link.

 

“Wait, let me see your arm.” Link said, pulling out a sling.

 

“What's that?” Pit asked.

 

“Its a sling. It's for your arm so you don't move it and it can heal.” Link explained as he wrapped it around Pit's shoulder and inserted his arm through it.

 

“That's not really necessary. I can feel my arm is almost better.” the angel insisted but Link ignored him.

 

“Trust me, the potion may be working on you but it won’t be fully healed until tomorrow. It's still broken and it needs to be treated like one.”

 

Pit sighed and pouted resulting in Link laughing. “Just for today okay?”

 

“Okaay.” He sulked.

 

“Alright let's go.”


	16. Skyloft

The boys made their quick pit-stop to Link's room and then to the front doors of the academy. The skyloftian glanced over at the angel, whom gave him a nod, indicating he was ready for what was to come. With that Link opened the door and out they went.

 

Pit's eyes grew wide in amazement. He had only gotten a minor glance while they were on Link's loftwing but he didn't really get a good look. Now he was walking on the island he had seen those nights a month ago with one of its residents.

 

They got off the stairs and there Pit really did see everything and was struck in awe. There were islands floating above skyloft, with waterfalls; lots of houses with similar designs as the cabin down on what Link called the “surface”; lots of green and colorful things all around him. He felt like he could be on a floating carnival with how this place looked. Pit looked up at the sky to see a ton of loftwings flying around. Some of their riders waved to Link. When they saw Pit by his side they smiled and waved to him as well. Pit smiled brightly, waving back.

 

“Wow, people sure are friendly here.” Pit noted.

 

Link nodded. “Yeah, that's just our way. Always nice to everyone no matter what.”

 

“That's so cool! Skyloft is a neat place.”

 

“It is, I really love it here,”

 

“I can see why.”

 

“Come on, I'll give you the grand tour!” Link said enthusiastically.

 

“Alright!” Pit said happily.

 

The tour wasn't too long like Pit had expected. From afar the town looked so big but as Link showed him he realized that it was actually a lot smaller.

 

Link had started off leading him behind the bazaar, trying to avoid as much attention as possible. He didn't want Pit to be overwhelmed like he knew he would be. He was going to keep Pit hidden until it could no longer be avoided. He led him over to the little lake with the waterfall where Groose had hidden his loftwing for the Wing Ceremony. The angel was in awe as he watched the waterfall from a floating island above just pour down into the lake. Pit couldn't help but wonder just how and where the water came from for it to do that. He asked Link about it. Link hadn't even realized that until Pit pointed it out. He shrugged and guessed that it had something to do with the goddess. Link explained that their goddess Hylia had taken Skyloft from the surface and brought it to the sky to keep the last remaining humans safe from Demise, so he guessed that it had something to do with her magic. Pit remembered when he asked how Skyloft stayed afloat when he first saw it and Palutena had told him that there was a powerful force that kept it up. He guessed that it was their goddess after all.

 

Pit continued to ask Link more questions as he was shown where some of the residents lived until a few of them came out to greet their newcomer. This had been the part Link had dreaded the most. He really didn’t want to strain Pit out but to his surprise the angel was perfectly at ease. The skyloftians asked Pit questions non-stop but still to his surprise, Pit was perfectly happy with answering the questions. Link had not expected this. He expected Pit to hide behind him in fear or freak out with all the constant questions and the crowding citizens but it wasn't so. Pit answered the questions with a smile, completely comfortable. He even threw in a few jokes causing Link himself to laugh too.

 

After a few minutes of chatter, Link told everyone that they needed to go and an “awww” broke out, even from Pit. Link laughed and told them if Pit was up for it they were going to be at the bazaar for lunch if they wanted to continue talking to him, which of course all happily agreed to.

 

Link showed Pit around the rest of Skyloft, answering more curious questions and gaining more awes. Pit was truly fascinated with the place. Everything was so different from his home and he wouldn't lie and deny that he didn't like this place. He loved it! It was warm and sunny, so open with the blue sky surrounding them. The people weren't mean or unpleasant, they were nice and welcoming and he was definitely eating up the attention.

 

Nearing to the end of the tour, Pit saw a crowd of teenagers just near where they started the tour. They were near the edge of Skyloft on a platform. Pit noticed a yellow loftwing next to a tall man with long white hair talking to the teens. Pit then noticed Zelda among them and was about to call out to her when Link caught him.

 

“You can't just interrupt them in class, Pit. You have to wait until they are done.” Link explained.

 

“Oh, when are they gonna be done?” Pit asked, those blue eyes of his burning into Link's skull.

 

Link smiled as he answered, “They should be done in a few minutes.”

 

“Can we wait for-whoa!” Something came up from behind Pit, glomping and nuzzling him which nearly knocked him down.

 

Both boys glanced to see Pit's attacker was the yellow loftwing. It was nuzzling behind his neck moving to his face where it chirped happily in his ear. Pit laughed as he looked back at the bird and gently stroked its beak. Link watched this in both awe and confusion. His bird had acted the same towards Pit too. Was it because Pit was an angel and that made these birds like him so much? Did they accept Pit as one of their own or something?

 

“You sure have a way with the loftwings.” Link chuckled.

 

“I know right? I don't even know what I'm doing but they all seem to like me or something.” Pit laughed.

 

“I wonder if it has something to do with you being an-”

 

“Hello Link” Instructor Owlan greeted as he made his way towards them.

 

Link let out a breath as the adult came closer. That had been way too close.

 

Pit turned at the voice to see it was the tall white haired man that was teaching the class. He was smiling cheerfully as he approached them. When he did he looked over at Pit with a friendly smile.

 

“Why hello, you must be the boy Link found below.” Owlan greeted Pit.

 

“Yeah, I'm Pit.” Pit introduced himself.

 

“Nice to meet you Pit, I'm instructor Owlan. I see my loftwing has taken a liking to you. Never before has he run off from me like that,” Owlan looked at his bird and smiled, “He has really taken a liking to you.”

 

“My bird too.” Link told the instructor.

 

Owlan raised a brow. “Really? Most fascinating. You have a way with loftwings, young Pit. Tell me, do you have any birds where you live?”

 

Pit nodded. “Yeah, but they never act anything like these guys.” He stroked the feathers.

 

“Interesting.” Owlan tapped his chin. “Well, I must take my bird back to finish the session.”

 

“Sorry we disturbed you while you were teaching, sir.” Link apologized.

 

“Oh, don't worry you didn't. Bird will be birds.” The man smiled. He rubbed his bird's neck. “Well I better get this guy from you.”

 

“Sure thing! Sorry about that again.” Pit apologized this time.

 

“It's alright Pit. Have a good rest of the day you two and Link, I'll be seeing you in class soon I hope?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Bye Instructor Owlan! It was nice meeting you!” Pit said cheerfully.

 

“You too, Pit.” The elder man smiled back at the two as he nudged his bird to follow him.

 

The two went the opposite direction making for the bazaar. Link glanced over at Pit with a curious look. Pit felt his eyes and looked up to see them on him.

 

“What?” Pit asked, innocently.

 

Link shrugged. “It's just the loftwing thing. I've never seen them act like this before. Maybe it's because you are an angel.”

 

Pit pondered on this. “I guess, though the birds back home never act like this to me so this is just as weird to me like it is to you.”

 

“Huh, strange.” Link said more to himself. He grasped his hands behind his head as he looked up at the sky, lost in thought.

 

After serving some time in his mind, he glanced over at Pit, seeing him look up at the sky too but he was wearing a frown instead of his normal grin. He looked to be lost in thought which made Link curious about what he was thinking. Something was on his mind, he could see that for sure. What it was however, he didn't know. Still, that frown looked wrong on Pit. The boy was too cheerful and happy to bare such a sad frown. Link immediately had to think of something that would cheer Pit up, and he knew exactly what; food.

 

“How about we get some lunch?” Link asked.

 

That frown completely flipped right side up. His blue eyes gleamed at the word. “Yeeessss! I am sooo hungry.”

 

“You just ate not too long ago.” Link chuckled.

 

Pit placed his one good hand on his hip as he raised his face to the sky.

 

“A growing boy needs to eat.” He recited earning another laugh from the older boy.

 

Link shook his head, smiling at Pit. “C'mon, you can try Piper's curry. I think you will like it.”

 

He led the angel towards the bazaar gaining another “awe” from Pit. The place reminded Pit of a circus tent and when he said that aloud Link just looked at him confused. Apparently these skyloftians had never heard of a circus, then again, they didn't know what an angel was either. Pit guessed that there were just somethings that their worlds didn't share but he was okay with that. It was what he liked about this place. It was different.

 

They entered the bazaar and Pit's eyes grew wide with excitement. The place was busy with a few familiar faces, which whom waved at the boys. The inside of the “circus tent” was nothing like the angel had ever seen. It was colorful and decorated with different glowing lanterns. Pit was like a kid in a candy store. He grabbed Link's wrist and pulled him along to each various vendor, asking excitedly what each item was used for any way. Link answered most of his questions, demonstrated what the item did along with its purpose.

 

After what seemed like hours (though it was roughly twenty minutes) Link finally managed to quench Pit's curiosity and they made their way over to Piper's restaurant. They sat down at the table, where they ordered some deku berry juice as Link ordered for them both. As soon as they ordered, the residents began to crowd around them and continued to question the angel.

 

Link watched again as Pit ate up the attention (apparently food isn't the only thing he eats up). The way he did wasn't in a Groose, it's-all-about-me type of way. It was more like he had been starving for conversation. Like he hadn't spoken to anyone in a long time. This made Link question the angel. What had happened before Pit was sucked into this world?

 

“So, you're the one that has Link wrapped around your finger.” A voice snapped.

 

 Speak of the devil, Groose parted the crowd with Stritch and Cawlin at his side. Groose looked down at the angel with those yellow eyes, studying the threat between his friendship with Link.

 

“Wha-what? What are you talking about?” Pit asked, innocently. Those big blue eyes boring into the yellow ones. “Link saved my life and is just helping with my injuries.”

 

Groose's hard glare relaxed and turned into an amused expression. “I'm just kidding kid. Don't worry about it. The name is Groose.”

 

“I'm Pit”

 

“So Pit, you're from the surface? I lived down there for a few months and I never saw you before. Just where exactly did you come from? You look like a human but you don't have pointed ears like us.”

 

“Uh, well, I-” Pit glanced over at Link for help.

 

“He can't remember Groose. I found him unconscious near the sealed grounds.” Link quickly thought of the lie.

 

Groose arched a brow, looking from the blond to the brunette. “You don't remember what happened to you or where you are even from?”

 

Pit shook his head. “No, I try to but then my brain gets all kinds of foggy and I can't remember.”

 

“So you can't even remember what you are?”

 

“I, uh-”

 

“Groose! Leave him alone” Zelda snapped as she made her way to the front of the crowd.

 

Both blue-eyed boys smiled at the sight of her. She flashed them a quick grin before looking angrily over at Groose. She placed her hands on her hips, glaring into the yellow eyes of the others.

 

“Pit already doesn't remember what happened to him among other things, so stop pestering him about it!” She snapped again with a twirl of her hair as she sat down beside Link.

 

The crowd was silent with only a few mumbling and mutterings here and there. Their eyes flashing between their neighbors before falling on the three seated teens. Zelda was now ordering her lunch while the boys received theirs. Pit happily dove into his lunch, now completely focused on his food. The residents saw this and knew that the time for questions was over. One by one, they retreated from the crowd to go back to their daily routines. Only a few stayed (mostly the teens) and sat with the three, joining them for lunch.

 

“That sucks about your memory there Pit. By the way, I'm Pipit!” Link's best friend in yellow sat beside Pit, smiling as he did. He offered his hand which Pit happily took (and was thankful that it was his good hand he wanted).

 

“Pipit? That's really close to my name.” Pit said happily as he retrieved his hand and continued his lunch.

 

“It is really close.” Pipit laughed. “Say, Pit, you sure have a way with our birds here. Do you have any loftwings where you are from, well, if you can recall?”

 

Pit shook his head. “We don't have anything like your loftwings.”

 

“Drat, then I guess you wouldn't know anything about this feather then?” He revealed Pit's white feather from his pocket.

 

Both Link and Pit's eyes widened.

 

“Hey, that's one of my-uh...er, one kind of a feather! Where did you get that?” Pit asked, hoping he masked up his words well.

 

Pipit raised a brow before leaning down slightly, looking into the eyes of the young unknown angel. Pit leaned away looking over at Link for some kind of help. Pipit's intense gaze was boring through Pit making him extremely uncomfortable.

 

“Pipit, what the heck are you doing? You're freaking him out.” Link chimed in.

 

Pipit didn't stop or even acknowledge that Link spoke. His gaze remained on Pit's nervous state.

 

“You know something about this feather don't you?” Pipit asked in a dark un-Pipit-like tone.

 

“I, uh, no-”

 

“Pipit! There you are!” A firm voice called.

 

The teens turned their heads to see Pipit's girlfriend, Karane practically stomping towards them. Her face clearly stating she was irritated. She made her way to them, crossing her arms and glaring at her boyfriend.

 

“You were supposed to meet me on the platform so we could go get pumpkin soup for lunch! You-” her eyes flickered to Zelda and Link before they landed on Pit. Pit looked over at her and smiled sweetly at her as he greeted her. Her eyes grew wide as she smiled back at him.

 

“You must be the kid Link found on the surface. You're really adorable!”

 

Pit blushed as he smiled sheepishly. “T-thanks.”

 

“I'm Karane, what's your name?” She giggled as Pipit growled.

 

Pit looked between the couple, blushing nervously as he answered. “I'm Pit.”

 

“Pit? Wow, that's close to Pipit's name.”

 

Pit nodded. “That's what I said.”

 

Karane giggled again before she grabbed Pipit's arm and forced him on his feet. “Well Pit, Link, Zelda, I'm sorry to take Pipit from you but we have a date.”

 

“Whoa-hey!” Pipit said as he was yanked up and dragged away.

 

“See you guys later!” Karane called as she and Pipit left the restaurant.

 

The three said their goodbyes to the couple before exchanging looks between each other.

 

They spent the rest of their lunch chatting together while Pit answering more questions from some residents and the other teens that lingered.  There weren’t a whole lot of questions left for the angel since he had to pretend he couldn't remember where he came from. Despite the fact that Pit loved the attention he received, he was glad when the questions stopped. A few of the teens stuck around and joined the three for lunch, this included; Fledge, Groose, Cawlin, Stritch and one of Zelda's girlfriends, Orielle. They exchanged a casual conversation, talking about what was going on around Skyloft which caught Pit's attention. It was his turn now to ask the questions, and he did. All about Skyloft.

 

An hour passed and slowly the joiners left to their daily duties leaving the three alone. Zelda took the bill before Link could pull out his rupees and went to pay Piper for their lunch, leaving Pit and Link alone again. Link watched as Pit finished his fifthdish in amazement. An amused smile appeared on his lips as he let out a chuckle, catching Pit's attention.

 

Pit looked at him confused. “What?”

 

“Your appetite cracks me up. Though, I have to say, you handled your attention better than I thought you would. You seemed to eat that up along with your lunch.” Link joked.

 

Pit smiled and shrugged. “What can I say? I'm a people person.”

 

Again the skyloftian laughed. “I guess so”

 

Pit's smile fell a little as he looked down at his empty bowl. Link caught this look and knew something was up.

 

“What's wrong?” He asked.

 

“It's just nice to have some attention. I've been basically been on lock down back in Skyworld thanks to this threat. For a month I was basically alone. Lady Palutena had my troops guard me while she was having her god meeting and Pittoo, no one ever knows where he is. He just showed up whenever he wanted. He was the only company I really looked forward to.” The angel confessed, his cheeks glowing pink.

 

Link raised a brow as he asked, “Why?”

 

Pit's blue eyes met Link's. “Cause I knew he would come and see me. I mean I went a few days from seeing Lady Palutena sometimes, I didn't know when I would see her, if I did, but with Pittoo, I knew he would come and visit me. It wasn't exactly everyday like I hoped but at least it was better than nothing.”

 

“I guess that explains why you were eating up that attention. After a month of hardly having any conversation, I wouldn't mind attention myself.” Link smiled.

 

“Okay, the bill is all paid for!” Zelda said as she returned to the boys.

 

“You know, I had no trouble with paying. I'm not completely broke you know.”

 

 “I know silly, but I wanted to pay. With Pit's appetite, he'll make you dirt-broke.” Zelda joked as she ruffled Pit's unmanageable hair.

 

“Hey!”

 

The two laughed before Zelda stopped abruptly with an “Oh!” The two looked at her confused as she dug through her bag and pulled out Pit's scarf, completely hole-free.

 

“Here you go! All fixed!” Zelda handed it over to Pit.

 

His eyes were wide as his precious scarf was returned. He examined all over the scarf, and found it was completely fixed. He looked over at Zelda and embraced her in a hug that quickly ended since he bumped his broken arm into her, which started to hurt.

 

“Ow ow ow!” The angel cried.

 

“You have to be more careful Pit!” Zelda said as she tried to comfort him.

 

“It huuuuuuurrrts.” He whined.

 

Link hid his chuckle with a cough. “Just give it a second and you'll be okay!”

 

After enduring a few more moments of pain, Link was right. The pain stopped. Pit let out a sigh of relief, flashing the two a smile in thanks. He wrapped his scarf around his neck until it was just how he always wore it with his regular outfit, all that was missing was his pin.

 

“I feel nearly whole!” He started. “I just need my pin.”

 

“Which one are you going to wear?” Link asked.

 

“My red one of course.”

 

“But what about the purple one? You hold on to that one as if it was your dear life.” Link noted.

 

Pit's face blushed as he scratched his head, embarrassed. “I know, but my red one is always on my scarf.”

 

“I have an idea!” Zelda said. “You guys go back to Link's room and get the pin. I'll head over there in a second.”

 

She turned to leave the two confused boys.

 

“Zelda! Wait! What are you-” Link stood up and called after her.

 

“You'll see!” She sang as she ran out the restaurant.

 

Link stood there, dumbfounded as he turned to the angel, who shared the same expression. Link scratched his head, trying to figure out just what Zelda was up to. He figured he would find out soon enough and shrugged it off.

 

“I guess we will go back to my room then?” He said.

 

“I guess so.”

 

And with that the two returned to the academy. They were, of course, stopped a few times for some light chatter but eventually they made it back to Link's room. The first thing Pit did once Link closed the door, was take off the cloak and shirt until his chest was bare.

 

“What are you doing!?” Link asked

 

“I'm letting my wings breathe! Do you know how cramped my wings were in that shirt?”

 

“How do your wings fit in your normal clothes?”

 

“I wear an undershirt remember?”

 

“Oh yea! Well, I guess we will have to make some adjustments to your new clothes. I don't want your wings to be all stuffed and look like you have a hump.”

 

The two began to laugh at the thought until it was interrupted by a knock.

 

“It's me!” Zelda called on the other side.

 

Link nodded to Pit, telling him to get out of sight as he opened the door. He stepped aside, letting Zelda in. Once inside she found Pit without a shirt and looked at the two questionably.

 

“Why aren't you wearing a shirt?” Zelda asked.

 

“My wings were crammed.” answered Pit.

 

“We're gonna have to fix it so his wings are coming out the back of his shirt.” Link said.

 

Zelda nodded as she ran a few ideas through her head. She quickly shook them free as she remembered why she was here. She walked over to Pit and smiled.

 

“Where is the purple pin?” She asked.

 

“Over there.” Pit pointed to the desk where both pins laid.

 

“Okay close your eyes.” She instructed.

 

Pit looked at Link, like he knew what she was doing. He gave the angel a shrug. He had no clue what she was up to. Pit decided to go along with it and closed his eyes.

 

Zelda walked over to the desk and grabbed both pins. She kept her back to Link as she fiddled with them, making sure that Link didn't know what she was doing. The boy tried to sneak a peek, only to get his hand smacked. With a sigh of defeat he walked back to the door and leaned against it.

 

After a moment or two of fondling with the pins, she returned to face Pit where she asked him to hold out his hands. The angel obeyed as he was instructed not top open his eyes as she plopped something into his large hands.

 

“Okay, open your eyes!” She said.

 

He did so and glanced down at the item in his palm. He gasped as he saw a little chain connected to Pittoo's pin.

 

“I made it as a necklace so you can wear them both.” Zelda said.

 

Pit seemed at lost for words (which was unlike him) as he cradled the necklace in his hold. He looked up at Zelda, flashing her a great big grin.

 

“Thank you Zelda. This really means a lot to me.”

 

“No problem, here let me get it on for you.” She said as she removed the scarf just so she could put the necklace on.

 

When it was on, Pit looked down and admired it even more before the scarf was wrapped back around his neck, hiding most of the pendant.

 

“I better adjust your shirt.” she said picking it up. “I'll be back after a while. See you guys then.” And with a twirl, she left the room.

 


	17. Confession

Link watched as the angel admired his new accessory, which revived his previous question; Who gave him that gem? He was about to ask when Pit looked up at him with a soft smile, catching the question in his throat.

 

“No wonder you like Zelda. She is really great!” Pit said.

 

Link's cheeks grew a soft pink as he bowed his head, hiding his smile. The reaction reminded Pit of something Pittoo often did. The thought of his dark counterpart made Pit glance back down at the purple gem. His smile fell into a frown as he thought about him. Did he know he was missing? Did he even care? His mind told him no, after the things he had said to him before he was taken, there was no way he cared. He was probably glad to be rid of him, after all, he had been trying to do so during the underworld uprising. Though his mind said no, his heart said differently. Yes, Pittoo did care. Something was telling him that his doppelganger cared, unaware that it was the connection between the two that was telling.

 

 He didn't understand how his mind and heart said two different things about Pittoo. Which was right? His mind or his heart? Did he-

 

“Pit?” Link's voice called him from his thoughts. The angel snapped out of it and turned to the skyloftian, whom was looking at him with a raised brow.

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

“Who gave you that gem? You always look at it like you are lost in thought. Heck, last night you were clinging onto that thing for dear life- actually, you've been doing so since I found you.” Link asked

 

“Have I really? Wow, I didn't even realize that.” Pit chuckled, humorlessly as he scratched the back of his head. He let out a sigh, glancing between Link and the necklace, now in his hold. “It was Pittoo.” He decided to finally tell. “Pittoo saw how upset I was when I lost mine and he gave me his. I told him that Lady Palutena gave me mine after I saved her from Medusa, so he gave me his and said it was for saving him from the Chaos Kin.” Pit's cheeks began to redden.

 

Link saw this which raised more questions. “So you really care about him?”

 

“Well, he is an exact copy of me.” Pit flashed him a narcissistic grin, before he raised his brows, placing a finger on his lips as a thought accured. “Well, except his personality, and that he has black hair, red eyes and wears darker clothes than me.”

 

Link laughed, shaking his head as he held his palms up. “I get it, I get it.”

 

Pit laughed with Link before his smile faded as he glanced down at the gem. “I do care about him though, it's just who I am. I care about people...even when sometimes they want to kill me.”

 

“Namely Pittoo?” Link asked.

 

Pit nodded. “Yup. Good thing he doesn't want to even though-" He nearly blurted out the fact that Pittoo beats him and tries to do other things with him. He was glad he caught himself. What would Link think about him if he told him that his dark counterpart beats him up and then makes out with him? That's not something you just go tell new people.

 

"That is a good thing. I wouldn't have met you if he had." Link smiled.

 

Pit glanced over at the human giving him a warm smile. They hadn't known each other for very long (only a few days) but that smile was enough to tell Pit that Link really meant what he said.

 

 "Not to mention my world would have been doomed." Pit grinned back

 

“Yeah, that wouldn't be a good thing.”

 

“Noooope.”

 

Link chuckled as he stood up from the chair and walked over to the bookshelf, where he grabbed a few books he needed to study from. He figured that as long as Pit was missing his skyloftian clothes they really couldn't go anywhere. Well, Link could but he wasn't going to leave Pit alone here while he did something unimportant. That was just rude. So, the human boy figured he would study for some upcoming exams while they waited for Zelda to return.

 

He glanced over at the angel, whom was watching him. He raised a book at him and asked, “Do you want to read something?”

 

“I can't read.” Pit's cheeks were red as he reminded Link

 

“Oh yeah, sorry...um, well is there something you want to do while we wait for Zelda?” Link asked.

 

The angel bit his lip as he gazed up at the ceiling, in thought. What could he do? He couldn't read and he wasn't about to ask Link if he had any picture books. He glanced back at Link with a shrug.

 

“Like what?” Pit asked.

 

“What do you normally do with time to yourself?”

 

“Eat or soak in a hot spring.” Pit said with an innocent grin.

 

“You'll have to wait until dinner to eat and the best I can do for a hot spring is the bath tub but that's probably not a good idea without your clothes.”

 

“I guess you are right.” He sighed as he gently laid down on the bed and stared back up at the ceiling. Link returned to the bookshelf, searching for something that had mostly pictures or anything for the angel to do. He glanced back at his desk to where his wood carving supplies were. Maybe Pit could carve something? He still had a broken arm so that was out of the question. What could Pit do? He glanced back at him to find the angel gazing back at his necklace. Link sighed before he returned to his desk with his books. He opened the first one in and began to read.

 

Pit glanced over at Link and watched him read. He wished he knew how to read. He could probably learn a lot about different things or maybe he could even learn how to fly! He carefully turned to his side to face the human boy. He observed how Link's eyes moved from one end to the other as he was filling his brain with knowledge.

 

“Whatcha reading?” The angel asked.

 

“It's just some history of Hylia.” Link replied, his eyes never leaving the page.

 

“That's your goddess right?”

 

Link nodded.

 

“What's she like? Does the book say? Do you guys ever get to talk to her?”

 

Link chucked. “The book just tells me what Hylia did back when she was in her immortal form. This was back when the demon king, Demise, was around.”

 

“Immortal form? I thought she was still around?”

 

“She is-”

 

“Then why don't you talk to her?”

 

“It's different here, Pit. We can't just talk to gods and have a conversation like you can. Hylia is no longer in her immortal god form.”

 

“Then where is she?”

 

“She's-”

 

“Right here.”

 

The two turned around to the door where Zelda was walking in with Pit's newly adjusted clothes.

 

“Hi Zelda!” Pit greeted her before he started searching the room for a clue. “Where is Hylia?”

 

“I am Hylia.” Zelda answered.

 

Pit looked at her confused. “No, you're Zelda.”

 

They skyloftians laughed while the angel looked from one to the other, clearly confused why they were laughing. “I don't get it. What's so funny?”

 

“Pit,” Zelda closed the door behind her and walked towards the boys. “I am Hylia reborn into a mortal body.”

 

Pit just looked at her, his expression of confusion growing even more until it clicked just what Zelda was saying. “Whoa whoa whoa. You were Hylia and now you are Zelda?”

 

“No, well, yes.”

 

“So you are two people in one?”

 

“In a way.”

 

Pit scratched his head as his confusion returned. “Well, I'm confused as ever.”

 

“Zelda is Hylia's mortal form. Even though she has Hylia's memories and powers she is still the Zelda I lo-er, know. Well, I guess we know.” Link's face began to blush. He quickly turned back to his book before the other two could see.

 

“Ooooooh, I get it. But wait, why did Hylia, er well you, go from goddess to human?” Pit asked.

 

“It was the only way to seal the demon king away. I, uh Hylia, had to protect the humans and stop Demise, so she took a chunk of the earth and sent it skyward, putting the humans out of harm's way. She-er, I, sealed Demise away and abandoned all divine powers and transferred her soul into, well, my body.”

 

“Something like that.” Link said.

 

“Oh, so you began mortal to stop Demise?”

 

“And make sure the triforce couldn't be used.”

 

“The what?”

 

“The Triforce, it's the ultimate source of power the gods left giving hope to all mortal beings.”

 

“And it is what Demise was after.”

 

“So he could be powerful?”

 

The two nodded as they began telling Pit the story of how the three goddesses left the Triforce for Hylia to watch over and how the Demon king rose from the earth with his demonic horde creating war. They skimmed over the parts they already told and began telling the angel about their adventure. They told him everything, even (to Link's reluctance) the demon lord Ghirahim, but only when it came to them fighting in; Skyview temple, Earth temple, and so on but only that. Link didn't want to relive the horror of the demon lord again.

 

“A black tornado?” Pit asked, once the story was finished. His eyes were wide with horror with realization.

 

“Yeah.” The two looked at Pit concerned and confused until Link realized the reason. Both boys turned to share the same expression.

 

“Wasn't that what tried to suck you up when you and Pittoo where here?” Link asked, completely horrified.

 

“Pittoo?” Zelda asked, completely confused with the two.

 

“Yeah...it was!” Pit replied, ignoring Zelda's question, “You don't think it's-”

 

“No! No way! There is absolutely no way!”

 

“He was a sword right?”

 

“Yeah, and he along with Demise were sucked into my sword! There is no way it could be him.”

 

“Who? What are you guys talking about? And who is Pittoo?”

 

“But who else-”

 

“I don't know! There is no way!”

 

“What are you guys talking about?! And who the hell is Pittoo?” Zelda snapped at them.

 

The two looked at each other then back at Zelda.

 

“Pittoo is a dark copy of me. He looks just like me except he wears darker clothes, has black hair and red eyes. He used to wanna kill me but now we are friends.”

 

“Okay, now what are you guys talking about?”

 

“Pit remembered earlier today what happened to him. He was sucked out of a portal from his world to ours by a black tornado-”

 

“-Just like the one you were sucked in”

 

Zelda's eyes grew wide. “You don't think-”

 

“-No! No way in hell! You saw Zelda! There is no way it could be-”

 

“-but a black tornado?”

 

“NO! There is no way. No fucking way it could possibly be him!” Link shouted.

 

Zelda and Pit were both taken back from Link's shout. Pit flinched at the curse along with Link's tone. He glanced at Zelda to find her staring at Link.

 

“Link, I know that you are-”

 

“No! We are done! We are FUCKING done talking about this!” He shouted back at her.

 

Zelda just stared at him, face completely blank of expressions. She turned around without saying a word as she grabbed Pit's cloak. She reached for Pit's hand, bringing him off the bed and to his feet. Pit looked at her confused as she draped his cloak around his shoulders, hiding his wings.

 

“What are you doing with him?” Link snapped.

 

“Pit is staying with me tonight.” Zelda said as she tied Pit's cloak together.

 

“What?” Pit asked, nervously as he blushed.

 

“He doesn't need to stay with you!”

 

“Yes, he does. You need to cool off and I won't have you yelling at him.”

 

“I'm fine!”

 

“No!” Zelda whirled around and looked angrily at Link. “You aren't! Pit is staying with me tonight whether you like it or not!”

 

She grabbed Pit's clothes, along with his hand and yanked him towards the door. Pit looked back at Link, puzzled with what was going on. Link just glared at them until they left him alone in his room.

 

Zelda walked up the stairs, gripping Pit's hand all the way up. They passed by a few students, whom threw some looks their way, but Zelda ignored them. They made it to the top of the stairs and towards the second door on the left. Zelda opened her door and pulled the angel inside before shutting it behind them.

 

Zelda huffed out a breath of frustration as she released Pit's hand. She looked over at Pit, giving him a soft smile.

 

“I'm sorry about that.” She apologized.

 

“What was that all about?” Pit wondered.

 

“He gets like that whenever Ghirahim is brought up.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“It's not for me to tell and I definitely wouldn't ask him either. You saw how he was. The only way you will ever find out is if Link willingly tells you. Which he won't ever do.”

 

“He must really hate Ghirahim then.”

 

“More than you know, Pit.” She sighed as sat down in the nearest chair.

 

Pit looked around his new surroundings. Zelda's room was different than Link's. More pink and girly but it was also bigger than Link's. Pit walked around the room looking at the flowers and the pictures that Zelda had. Pit looked at them and smiled at a young Zelda and Link smiling together.

 

“I hope you can forgive Link. He is really tired as well.”

 

“Is that because of me?” Pit asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

 

Zelda nodded. “Kinda. Link is a very caring guy. He puts others before himself. He's been worried about you since he found you. He hasn't exactly been getting a goodnights sleep either.”

 

“Oh”

 

“Don't worry, Pit. Link just needs to take a long bath and get some extra sleep. He should be okay tomorrow.”

 

“He won't be like how he is now?”

 

“As long as you don't bring up Ghirahim.”

 

“And you aren't mad at him for yelling at you?”

 

Zelda sighed. “No, I know he doesn’t mean it. Ghirahim is just a very very very sensitive subject.”

 

“I know that feeling.”

 

“So it's better not to say anything then.” Zelda said with a soft smile.

 

“Yeah.” Pit said, quietly, turning his attention back to the photos. There were a few with Zelda and her friends and father but most were with Link. He turned to Zelda, finding her knitting something. “You guys sure are cute in these pictures.”

 

Zelda looked up from her work, looking over at what the angel was talking about. Immediately she smiled. “Thanks.”

 

“You guys like each other don't you?” Pit asked, smirking.

 

Zelda nodded. “We've liked each other for a long time.”

 

“So are you guys dating?”

 

“Um...” Zelda blushed as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “Not exactly.”

 

“Well why not?” Pit asked confused. “You guys clearly like each other.”

 

“Yeah but I don't know. It's complicated.”

 

“What's so complicated about dating?”

 

Zelda laughed. “Have you ever been in a relationship?”

 

Pit paused as he thought about it. The thought of Pittoo popped up for some reason and he blushed.

 

“No...” He trailed off

 

She raised a brow and smiled. “You little liar! You have been!”

 

“No! No! I really haven't!”

 

She walked over to him and poked his cheek with a giggle. “Then why are you blushing?”

 

“A-am I?”

 

She nodded. “You like someone then?”

 

“I-i-”

 

“You do!” she grabbed the angel's non-broken arm and pulled him over to sit on her bed. She sat beside him, looking eagerly with those blue eyes.

 

“Tell me about her! Is she from your home world? How long have you liked her?”

 

Pit blushed even more as he turned his head in embarrassment. “Well, I like Lady Palutena but I don't think that's what you mean.”

 

“No, I mean, does anyone give you butterflies in your stomach or make your heart beat when you think about them?”

 

Pit bit his lip as he thought about his most recent kiss with Pittoo and how wonderful it felt. He sighed and looked down at the necklace. He still didn't understand his double and his actions. He glanced over at Zelda, whom was staring at him with a look of concern.

 

 _Maybe Zelda could help me understand Pittoo. But what would she think of me if I told her?_ Pit wondered _I am going home tomorrow so if she is weirded out, I wouldn't see her again. That makes me sad. Zelda is really nice! It's no wonder Link likes her-gah, I'm distracting myself. Should I ask her? I mean if she could tell me Pittoo's reasons for what he does then when I go back home, I can tell him I finally get it and he won't be mad at me!_

“Pit? What's wrong?” Zelda asked as she observed the boy, lost in his thoughts. He seemed to be having a conversation with himself.

 

Pit pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked at Zelda. His blue eyes held worry which made Zelda concerned. “Are you okay?”

 

“I wanna ask you something but I-i'm afraid.”

 

“Of what?”

 

Pit looked at her. His eyes held fear for what he was about to ask. “I've only known you for four days but I don't know who else to ask. No one in my world seems to want to tell me what is going on but I'm scared to see what you would think of me.”

 

Zelda placed her hand on his cheek, making him look at her. “Pit, you are an adorable, sweet and kind guy. Nothing will change my mind.”

 

Pit smiled as he blushed at her kind words. “A-are you sure?”

 

She nodded. “If I can help you in anyway, I will do so.”

 

Pit sighed in relief. “That's a relief to know. I've been wanting to tell Link but I don't know how he would react.”

 

“Better tell me first before Link.” She smiled, sweetly.

 

Pit took a deep breath and began to explain his confusion on his twin. He told her about how Pittoo was created through the Mirror of Truth; was Pit's dark opposite; how he first wanted to kill Pit; the various times Pittoo had helped him during the uprising; how he saved Pittoo from the Chaos Kin; Pittoo saving Pit at the Rewind Springs; and finally every recent thing that had happened before he was sucked in the portal.

 

When he finished telling her about Pittoo punching him and calling him stupid, his face was as red as red could get. He looked away from Zelda, completely afraid of her reaction and thought about the whole thing. He shouldn't have told her but he needed help! He didn't understand Pittoo and his actions and every time he asked his doppelganger it led to him being yelled at or beaten.

 

“It's simple; he likes you.” Zelda said after a few painfully quiet seconds.

 

Pit whirled around to look at her, his cheeks even redder (if that was possible) with the look of complete and utter shock. “What??”

 

Zelda smiled and nodded. “Yeah, he likes you. He has a funny way of showing it but all the evidence is there. He kisses you, says you are his, and gets mad that you don't know why he does that. It's all there. He likes you.”

 

“...I-it isn't about power?”

 

She brought a finger to her lips as she thought about his question. “No, though it does seem he likes to be the more dominate one but otherwise no. He isn't trying to overpower you or whatever. He just likes you”

 

“He sure has a funny way of showing it.” Pit said, hugging his knees.

 

“Sometimes it's hard for guys to show their feelings, especially to one they like. While it is obvious to most it is usually the least obvious to the one they are crushing on.”

 

“So... I'm not stupid or naive?”

 

“Naive maybe but not stupid.”

 

Pit sighed a little.

 

Zelda rested her hand on his shoulder, the gentle touch caused the angel to look up. “How do you feel about Pittoo?”

 

He sighed again. “I don't know how I feel. I'm always happy to see Pittoo until he slams me into stuff.”

 

“I see he likes it rough.” Zelda noted

 

Pit's face brightened even more, not completely sure what she meant but in a way he knew.

 

“What about when he kisses you? Do you like it?”

 

Pit bit his lip as he thought about the last kiss he and Pittoo shared. The way Pittoo usually kissed him was rough and forceful but the most recent kiss was soft and gentle. The way his darker's lips felt on his left a wonderful feeling. A feeling that made him hunger and desire those lips. He could feel his face becoming hot at the thought of Pittoo's lips on his.

 

Zelda giggled, calling Pit back to the room and gazing at her with that embarrassed face of his.

 

“I take that as a yes.”

 

Pit said nothing but nodded.

 

“So maybe you like him back but you just don't know it?”

 

“I-” Pit stopped as he thought about it. _Do I like Pittoo? Well, sure I like Pittoo but do I like him the way he likes me?_ The angel thought back to when Pittoo had left him in the stables. He remembered how much his heart yearned for the other for it was more than just lonliness. Maybe he did like him, but he couldn't be for sure. “Maybe”

 

Zelda smiled sweetly at him. “You don't have to think about it now. You will find out in time if you do or don't but at least tomorrow when you return home, you can tell him that you know he likes you. Hopefully, he will stop beating on you because that's uncalled for.”

 

Pit looked back into those smiling eyes and felt his own smile too. “Thanks Zelda, really. I was afraid to ask someone because I didn't know how they would react.”

 

“Of course Pit! And I don't like you any less because of it. Honestly, I think it's cute that Pittoo has a crush on you. You are adorable after all.”

 

“I-whaa?” His cheeks flamed up in red again.

 

Zelda laughed but then her face became serious. “I'm glad you came to me instead of Link though. I don't know how he would react if he knew.”

 

“Should I keep it a secret then?”

 

Zelda nodded. “For now at least. Now, why don't we go get something to eat? Dinner should be ready by now, but first let's put your clothes back on.”

 

“I'm not complaining about eating but didn't we just have lunch?”

 

“A few hours ago! It's night now.” Zelda laughed.

 

“It is??” Pit ran to the window and looked out. Sure enough, the sky was dark and the stars were out. It was indeed night. He looked back at her with a smile. “Let's go eat!”

 

With that Pit quickly put on his new and improved shirts, letting his healing wings be able to 'breathe' as he covered them back behind his cloak and followed Zelda out of the room to the dining room.


	18. The Trio and the Portal

Link watched as Zelda took Pit out of his room leaving him alone. He let out a heavy sigh while he rubbed the back of his neck and thought about what he had said. He had regretted lashing out at Zelda. He didn't mean to but just the thought of _him_ just...angers him. For what _he_ had done not only to Zelda and his friends but to himself. It wasn't Zelda's fault for this hatred and anger for _him,_ so, he shouldn't have taken it out on her. Not only should he not have done so, but he shouldn't have yelled in front of Pit. It wasn't something you do in front of a guests, especially ones from a different world! He didn't need to witness this. He had to apologize to both of them.

 

He started for the door until he was overwhelmed with exhaustion. He stopped in motion, placing his hand on his bed to steady himself. Zelda was right. He hadn't slept well since he found Pit. Maybe a goodnight's sleep would indeed help him. He let out a long yawn as he started removing his clothes. He stripped down until he was only in his pants then climbed into his bed and collapsed on the mattress. His eyes grew heavy and slowly they closed letting him drift off into sleep.

* * *

 

Zelda and Pit returned back to her room after they had finished eating dinner (Pit, of course, ate more than any of the residents had ever seen, which resulted in a chow-down). During dinner, the two noticed that Link never showed up. Groose, along with Pipit and Fledge asked about the hero's whereabouts but Zelda simply told them the truth. He probably passed out, which was no surprise to anyone. Pit learned that Link, not only had a helpful and kind reputation but he also had a lazy one. Pit of course found this hard to believe. Link didn't seem lazy at all, he seemed far from it but according to his friends, he was indeed a lazy one (only Groose and Zelda knew that he really was far from it).

 

Once inside Zelda's room, Pit noticed that there was a huge pile of pillows in one area of the room that had a blanket onto. Pit looked at Zelda but before he could ask, she answered his unasked question.

 

“I'm sleeping on the pillows, you can have my bed.” She said.

 

“Zelda, I can't do that!”

 

“It's okay, Pit-”

 

“No, it's not! I can't keep taking beds anymore! You sleep on your bed, I can sleep on the pillows.” Pit insisted.

 

“Pit, you are still recovering from your injuries, I am perfectly okay with sleeping on the pillows.”

 

“But I'm not. Zelda, my arm already feels better and I can slightly move my wings already. Not to mention, I will be fully healed tomorrow since I'm going home-” The angel stopped suddenly. He had almost forgotten that he wasn't going home, not really. He was just going to borrow Lady Palutena's bow so he could find the threat that was after him. He still didn't want Link to get involved, especially if the threat indeed was this demon lord Ghirahim. Whatever that guy did to Link, Pit didn't want him to relive it again, so he was going to do this by himself.

 

“You aren't going home are you?” Zelda asked, quietly.

 

“I am just to get my bow-er well, Lady Palutena's bow but that's it. If this Ghirahim guy is who is after me then I need to know why and stop him. Pittoo told me that he won't stop until he has me.” He replied.

 

“How does Pittoo know that?”

 

“He can detect darkness, I guess it's because he has darkness in him. He was able to detect Ghirahim or whoever is after me a month ago.”

 

“I guess that makes sense.” She said as she made her way to her desk, to sit down on the chair. “Link is going with you isn't he?”

 

“He says he wants to but now that we think it is this Ghirahim guy, I'm not sure he will want to.” Pit sighed, as he removed his cloak and slowly stretched his wings, whimpering and hissing at the little sting of pain he felt.

 

“Then he will. Link wouldn't go back on his word.”

 

“Even if it was that ghira-guy?”

 

Zelda nodded. “Just let him cool off for the night before asking him again tomorrow.”

 

Zelda opened a drawer and began searching through it until she found what she was looking for; a tiny bottle with a red potion in it. She walked over and gave it to Pit with a soft smile. “Drink this and tomorrow you will be completely healed and even be a bit stronger for your return home.”

 

Pit smiled in thanks as he took the bottle and chugged it.

 

“Also, I'm coming with you guys.”

 

Pit spit out the rest of the liquid that was left in his mouth. He looked at Zelda, mouth open and wide eyed. “What??”

 

She smiled with determination as she placed her hands on her hips; something that reminded him of a gesture Viridi did often. “Yup. I am going with you two. Don't you try to talk me out of it 'cause it won't work, plus, if it is Ghirahim we are after, I have a little unfinished business with him.” She said, cracking her knuckles.

 

Pit only looked at her but after deciding that there really was nothing he could say to convince her otherwise, he simply nodded and agreed.

 

“I guess I wouldn't mind extra help.” Pit said with a smile.

 

“Good, though telling Link isn't going to be an easy thing. He will want me to stay behind but I'm not going to play the damsel in distress again.” She looked at Pit. “Now we better get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow.”

 

Pit smiled and nodded. “But you're getting bed.”

* * *

 

Pit woke up the next day, no longer feeling sore in his arm or wings. As a matter of fact, he felt great! He jumped out of the pillow bed and danced as he moved his arm and flapped his wings, stretching out the joints until they popped. He smiled and sighed in relief. It felt so great now that he was fully healed. The potions these skyloftians used sure did take long to heal compared to the hot springs back in Pit's world but at least it was better than nothing.

 

Zelda was already awake and dressed by the time the angel got up. She smiled and greeted him with a plateful of goods. His mouth practically watered at the food piled on his plate. She set his food down at her desk, where he instantly sat down and began devouring.

 

“Slow down, Pit!” She laughed.

 

“Rowwy!” He said with a mouthful of food. He swallowed his food, and apologized again to her. “Aren't you going to eat?”

 

“I already did, silly. It's noon, that's your lunch.” Zelda informed him.

 

“It is?! Why didn't you wake me up for breakfast?”

 

Zelda laughed at the angel's appetite before shooting him an apologetic look. “Sorry, Pit but I figured you might want to rest up a bit more before we take off today.”

 

“So you talked to Link?” asked Pit, hopeful.

 

She shook her head. “No, he didn't come down for breakfast either but that is never a shock. Link usually sleeps until this time, besides he needs it.”

 

“Oh...” His voice trailed off as he took another bite out of the delicious foreign food.

 

“Don't worry Pit, he will be fine once he -”

 

_Knock, knock_

The two froze and looked at the door. Pit was wearing only his new pants (he had taken off his shirt during the night to free his wings). They quickly looked around the room for his clothes or cloak.

 

“It's me.” Link said on the other side.

 

The two let out a breath. Zelda walked over to the door and slowly opened it, making sure to block Pit from view. Link was standing there with his knight uniform on. His head was bowed as he looked up at Zelda through his black lashes.

 

“Can I come in?” He asked.

 

Zelda smiled and nodded. She slowly opened the door, just enough for Link to come in. Once he was inside, he was immediately greeted with a cheerfully angel.

 

“Hey Link!” Pit greeted him.

 

“Hi Pit.” Link said, he couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm from the angel. He scratched the back of his head and looked over to Zelda, whom was looking at him. “I wanted to apologize for yesterday, I-”

 

“It's okay Link. I know how you are sensitive to that particular subject.”

 

“No, it's not okay. Even if I am sensitive to it, I shouldn't have yelled at you or in front of Pit. It was rude and I didn't need to take out my anger on you. I'm sorry, but you were right. I really did need a goodnight's sleep.” He smiled, sheepishly.

 

“I knew it.” Zelda smiled, triumphantly before she walked over to Link, taking his hand in hers. “It's okay, Link. We still don't know if it even is him.”

 

“I just really hope it isn't.” Link scratched his head. He looked over at Pit, whom was watching the two with those big blue eyes of his. “Pit, I'm sorry for-”

 

“It's okay! I'm sure I would yell too if someone I hated was brought up.” Pit said, innocently.

 

“Hate is a beyond an accurate word.” Link mumbled to himself.

 

Zelda smiled at Link. She leaned up on her tippy-toes and planted her lips onto of his. Link's eyes grew wide from the sudden kiss. She pulled away and saw his face bright red. She laughed as she glanced over to Pit whom was downing his food.

 

“So h-how are your wings, Pit?” Link asked as he tried to dismiss his blushing face.

 

Pit faced the two with cheeks full of food. He tried to speak but the two couldn't understand anything he was trying to say, so instead, he smiled at Link and flapped his wings.

 

“All better then?”

 

Pit nodded happily.

 

“Alright then once you are done eating and are dressed we will hop on my loftwing, find the portal to your world, get your weapon, pack up and start looking for...the threat.” Link choked on the last sentence.

 

“So you are still coming with me?” Pit asked once he swallowed his food.

 

Link nodded. “I said I would and I am. Even if it is...him.”

 

“And I am too” Zelda said.

 

Link whirled at her with and completely shocked expression. “You what!?”

 

“I'm coming too.”  Zelda said, sternly as she placed her hands on her hips.

 

“Zelda, no, you can't come-”

 

“And why not?” She snapped.

 

“I don't want you to get hurt.”

 

“Link, I'm not going to be the helpless girl that I once was. I am coming. Pit already said I could anyways.”

 

Link snapped at Pit.

 

Pit blushed as he smiled innocently. “I honestly don't want either of you guys coming for the same reason. I don't want you guys to get hurt.”

 

“And I don't want you to get hurt.” The humans said in unison then exchanged looks.

 

“Look Link, I want to help in any way possible. I am done being the damsel in distress like I was before. I am a knight just like you and I also can wield a sword too.” Zelda stated.

 

Link glanced over at Pit mentally asking him what he thought about this. Pit simply smiled innocently with those big blue eyes of his. Link sigh as he cursed under his breath for those damn blue eyes being hard to resist.

 

“Okay, you can come but you stay here while Pit and I go get his bow.”

 

“And why should I?”

 

“To pack for us?”

 

“Nu uh. I am not your servant. I am coming too.”

 

“Zelda” Link rubbed his temples. He loved the girl but sometimes she was just too stubborn. “Y-”

 

“I agree. Zelda should come.” Pit said.

 

The two glanced at him. They had been too busy arguing that they hadn't noticed he had gotten dressed. He had just tied his cloak together when he interrupted. He stared at the two.

 

“What if we fly out to the portal and the tornado shows up? I will need all the help I can get.”

 

Zelda shot Link a 'told yea so' look which resulted in Link sighing again.

 

“Okay, Zelda will come.”

 

“I was coming either way.” She smiled triumphantly before winking at Pit.

 

Pit blushed and chuckled in embarrassment.

 

“Well if we are ready we minus well get going. Pit, you will ride with me since it's probably not a good idea for you to fly off Skyloft. When we are a good distance away you can hop off and fly.” Link said

 

“Yeah...yeah.” Pit said slowly as he tried to think of a way to get out of telling the two that he couldn't fly. “You know, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to fly on my own just in case the tornado shows up.”

 

Link pondered at this. “Yeah, that's true. Okay then you can just stay on with me.”

 

Pit smiled and nodded. Link smiled and looked at Zelda. “Ready?”

 

“Oh yeah.” She said with a determined smile.

 

And with that they made their way towards the running platforms.

\---

 

“So I just run and jump off?” Pit asked, a little nervous about the jumping on a loftwing thing.

 

Zelda nodded. “Just do what Link did, you don't have to worry about whistling ‘cause Link is flying below waiting to catch you. Don't worry, you will be okay.”

 

Pit nodded, taking a deep breath. “Okay, here I go.” and with that, he ran off the platform.

 

“Whooaaaaaaaaaa” he yelled as he fell down through the sky.

 

Link was flying below skyloft, looking and waiting for the falling angel. He heard him and looked around until he caught sight of his red cloak. He aimed his bird towards Pit and managed to catch him within a second. Link looked back at the angel, whose hair was beyond messy and his cloak was over his head, exposing his wings.

 

“Whoa! That was awesome!” Pit laughed as he adjusted himself and sat up. “And that's how you guys get on your birds?”

 

“Yup!”

 

“That is soooo awesome!”

 

Link chuckled as he made his bird catch up to Zelda, whom was already on her bird and waiting for them. Pit looked over at Zelda and waved happily when they got beside her. She smiled and waved back at him.

 

“Okay, Pit, where is this portal?” Link asked

 

“Ummmmmmm” Pit looked around as the loftwings flew over Skyloft. Pit looked down at the beautiful floating town, lost for a minute in his thoughts. He still couldn't believe that he had been on there. Wait until he told Lady Palutena! Though, he would have to wait until his threat was taken care of before that happened.

 

“Pit?” Link asked, snapping Pit from his thoughts.

 

“Oh, ummmmmm.” Pit focused back until he caught sight of the town that he had seen while on Lux. He looked in the opposite direction, seeing the floating islands he recognized from that night. He pointed and said, “That way.”

 

“You sure?” Zelda asked.

 

“Positive!”

 

“Alright here we go then!” Link said as he directed his bird towards Pit's pointing.

 

“Whooooaaa!” Pit cried out as he nearly fell off the loftwing. He accidentally grabbed Link's waist, which made them both scarlet. Pit instantly withdrew his hands and clung onto the feathers of the red loftwing.

 

Pit happily looked up at the scenery before him. It was a lovely day up in the sky. Clouds surrounded the area just like it did back home. The sun was warm and soaked into Pit's skin while the wind brushed against his skin in familiar way. He was back where he belonged again. Back in the sky and soon he would be back home, even if it was for a few minutes. He wished he could see Lady Palutena and explain to her what he was going to do but he knew he couldn't, but maybe he could write her a note? Wait, he couldn't write...or read but Zelda and Link could! Maybe he would ask one of them to write a note for him. At least Lady Palutena would know that he was okay and that he was-

 

“Pit, where to now?” Zelda asked beside them.

 

“Uhh-” Pit looked back at Skyloft to see if the distance was right from where he had seen it. “It's around here somewhere, I think if we go a little higher it should be hidden behind those clouds.” He pointed up.

 

Link nodded and commanded his bird up.

 

Pit scanned the area, looking for a sign of the portal but the higher they went up the less familiar everything became. He was certain that this was the spot where he had be ported. Maybe it was-

 

“Is that it?” Zelda pointed above.

 

Pit looked up and gasped, his jaw dropped completely and his eyes became wide. Before him was indeed the portal but it was shattered into millions of broken veil pieces. It looked like a hideous scar in the sky.

 

“Oh no!!” Pit cried out, his heart fell into the pit of his stomach. “Link, please get closer!”

 

Link did what was asked and flew close enough so that Pit could examine it. The angel reached out to touch the portal but his hand didn't go through like it should of. Instead it was as hard as glass.

 

“No...”

 

“What's happening?” Link asked

 

“The portal, it's... broken!” Pit said in disbelief.

 

“It's broken? But how?”

 

“I don't know! It must have broken while I was unconscious.”

 

“Could it have been Ghira-er, the threat?”

 

“It has to be! Lady Palutena-” Pit began pounding against the portal. “Can you hear me? I need your help! Please! Lady Pal-Whoaaa!” The angel lost balance and began to fall.

 

“Pit!” The two shouted.

 

“Use your wings!” Link called.

 

“I-I can't!” Pit yelled back as he fell.

 

“Yes, you can! They are fully healed! Just remove the cloak!” Zelda called next.

 

“Nooo, you don't understand!” Pit cried out as he noticed a black gust of wind popping up from above the cloud barrier. “I can't fly!!”

 

The two gasped at this and then again as they saw the black tornado uprising. The two quickly dove after the falling angel. Pit was directly in between the tornado and the skyloftians catching him. Luckily, Link flew through one of the rocks which made him fly much faster where he managed to catch Pit once again before the tornado could. Quickly, the two took to the sky with great haste. They managed to get high enough so the tornado couldn't reach them and slowly returned below the barrier.

 

Both loftwings panted in exhaustion from that narrow escape. Link and Zelda had their birds land on the nearest island (the one Pit and Pittoo had first landed on) to rest. The two owners climbed off their birds but when they looked back at Pit, he was still on the bird, his face in total shock.

 

“I...it's broken. The portal back to my world...it's broken. That's what the threat wanted...it pulled me from my world and broke the portal so I can't go back home...it's trapped me...I'm trapped here.”


	19. The Light in the Dark

Two weeks had passed since Palutena's little champion disappeared. After Phosphora had told the goddess that she couldn't fix the portal (even if she wanted to), Palutena nearly lost her marbles. She had tried desperately to fix the portal to the point where it nearly drained her completely (she had to take a few days to rest and restore her god powers), she asked from god to god for anything that could be useful but most of the gods didn't respond because either they were too busy or they didn't think they should waste their time trying to bring back an 'insignificant little angel'. Palutena soon just locked herself in her temple and cried with a broken heart for the loss of her little hero.

 

The goddess of light wasn't the only one suffering the loss of Pit. Dark Pit had completely vanished after the day with Phosphora. No one had seen or heard from him and many believed that he even died. But no, the dark angel was certainly not dead. He spent the first few days at the town with the monument, sulking in the darkness while being furious at himself for driving Pit away and cried (though he would never ever admit it)softly at the thought of never seeing him again. Dark Pit decided that giving up on Pit was not an option. He was not going to accept that he was gone forever. He would find a way to bring Pit back or die trying.

 

During the rest of those two weeks Dark Pit spent time in the abandoned library, looking through book after book on portals and even some on the threat. Time was all but lost while his nose were in those books and a few times he wanted to give up but he just couldn’t, not with the thought of never seeing Pit again. He couldn't and wouldn't accept it. However; on the 14th day of Pit's absence, the dark angel had found absolutely nothing on portals or the threat. Days of searching were now at a complete lost or so he thought.

 

Dark Pit was reading through yet another book, looking at the pointless text that told him nothing important. He sighed and rubbed his temples. He was completely exhausted and his eyes were strained from reading in candle light. He closed them for just a second and nearly fell asleep until he heard the sound of footsteps. His eyes instantly snapped awake and he looked to the source of the sound, where he saw a man standing before him, looking at him in surprise. The man was tall and built from what Dark Pit could see, from his chiton which draped over one breast, revealing the other. The man also had a strange set of scandals that went up to his knees but had wings on both sides of each ankle. He held a long staff with two serpents crisscrossing each other until they reached the top and met two wings. Coming from the staff was a low light that revealed the man's face. He looked rather young maybe in his early twenties in human years. He had short cropped blond hair that hid underneath a golden helmet with wings on the sides. He had green eyes and a very handsome face structure.

 

The man looked at the tired angel and softly smiled when he saw the piles of books surrounding him.

 

“I see you like to read and from the look of the melted candles, you've been here for a while.” The man said, his voice matching his face. It was deep, crisp and mature.

 

“Try a few days.” Dark Pit snorted.

 

The man raised a dirty-blond brow. “You've been in my library for that long?”

 

“Your library? Why does it look so deserted and abandoned?” Dark Pit asked.

 

“I don't have a lot of free time, so I hardly get to read anymore but luckily today is my day off. I come here to read and what do I find? An angel reading my books and not just any angel, a dark one at that.”

 

“Yeah, so what if I'm a dark angel?” Dark Pit snapped.

 

“Whoa squirt, relax, I meant nothing by it.” The man held up his free hand in surrender. “It's just nothing I expected.”

 

“Don't call me squirt!”

 

The man chuckled. “So are you enriching your knowledge for fun or is there something you are looking for?”

 

“Why do you wanna know?” snapped Dark Pit

 

“Okay guy, I'm trying to be nice which I'm not often but when it comes to knowledge it brings out a whole 'nother side of me. Not to mention _squirt_ you are in **my** library after all. You can either let me help yea out or you can leave.” The man said firmly.

 

Dark Pit sighed, not really having a choice, besides he could use a knowledge guy at the moment.

 

“Okay, I'm looking for something on dark auras,” he decided he first wanted to know what was after Pit.

 

The man nodded before he disappeared behind a bookshelf where within a second he returned with a black book and placed it in front of Dark Pit.

 

“There you go squirt. Everything you need to know about dark auras and who gives them off is all in that book.”

 

“Thanks” he grumbled, hating his new nickname but he kept his mouth shut about it. He opened his mouth to ask the man if he had a book on portals but he vanished. The dark angel found this strange but shrugged it off. He may not have information on how to open portals but at least he could find out what was after Pit.

 

Dark Pit opened the page of the black book where he began reading the text about the difference between light and dark auras. He skipped ahead until he reached a part of the book that read: _Creatures that give off dark auras._ This was just what he needed! He flipped the page where he was immediately overwhelmed with a dark aura. It was different than the one he felt that night, so he flipped the page and received another aura. He smiled and continued flipping each page, feeling the different auras until he stopped. The page he had just flipped too gave off the same aura as the one he felt that night. He glanced down at the text and saw the word: **Demon**.

 

Dark Pit's eyes widened and he quickly began to read the words on the page:

 

_The anti-angel. Though in the world ruled by many gods, they are seen as good spirits but in other worlds they are evil spirits that are sadistic tormenters. They feed off the seven deadly sins of mankind and also grant wishes to humans in return for their soul. They fear only one thing but it is also what they crave for the most; The soul of an angel of light. Whilst the light is what banishes darkness, making it strong and fearful; the purity of the soul has been known to be the ultimate treasure to a demon. Not only is it the greatest and rarest taste for a demon but when the soul of a light angel is consumed, the demon becomes more powerful. Though depending on how strong the soul is will determine whether it is victorious or devoured._

Dark Pit instantly shot out of his seat and made for the library exit. He knew that aura was familiar! It was because it was a demon, the opposite of an angel; a fallen angel, kinda like him was only a different kind of fallen angel. Dark Pit was just a dark copy of an angel while a demon was legitimately a fallen angel grown twisted and cruel. It was all making sense now! Since Pit was “a servant to the goddess of light” that made him an angel of light! The book said that angels of light were something they feared but also craved because of how pure their souls were and for heaven's sake, Pit's soul was as pure as purity could get! Dark Pit had felt just how strong the demon's aura had been, if that demon ate Pit's soul then it would be even stronger! But if Pit's soul was stronger than the demon's it would be destroyed. He couldn't take that chance at all! Pit belonged to him! Body and soul! There was no way he was going to let a demon eat the soul of the angel he loved.

 

The dark angel took off in haste, flying to his full speed and pushing past his limit as he made his way to Palutena's temple. He had to warn her! She had to know what was after Pit and what would happen if they couldn't find a way to get him back.

 

Within minutes he collided on the grounds of Palutena's temple. He pushed his limit to the point of collapsing onto the ground. A few centurions asked if he was okay and needed help but Dark Pit shook his head no. He didn't need help, he could make it to Palutena on his own. After catching his breath, he raced inside the goddess's temple and hoped she hadn't locked herself in, to his luck, she hadn't.

 

He ran straight to the center of the room where he found her weeping over her fountain.

 

“Palutena! Palutena!” He yelled at her, nearly collapsing again.

 

The goddess perked up just a bit at the familiar voice of Dark Pit. She hadn't seen him in nearly two weeks, naturally his sudden reappearance caught her attention.

 

“Pittoo?” She said as she wiped her eyes.

 

“P-pit” He heaved trying to catch his breath again.

 

“Pit?! You found him?!” She perked up completely. She got up and ran over to the gasping angel. She knelt down and tried to help him up but he swat her away.

 

“No” he shook his head as he panted. He looked up at her with a look she had never seen in those red eyes. Worry and fear. “It's a demon”

 

“A demon?” Palutena asked confused.

 

“That's what's after Pit. I finally figured it out, that's why it was such a familiar dark aura!”

 

“Because demons are opposite of angels?”

 

Pittoo nodded.

 

“But what does a demon want with Pit?”

 

“I was reading a book about demons-”

 

“Where were you reading this book?”

 

“In some guy's abandoned library but that's not the point! The book said that demons are after souls and the souls they crave the most are the ones they fear the most; the soul of an angel and not just any angel! The soul of an angel of light! Like Pit! The demon's aura was already pretty strong from what I felt, if it gets it's hands on Pit, it will be even stronger!”

 

The goddess's green eyes widened at this realization. Panic and terror loomed in them as she shook her head. “Oh no!! Pit! My little champion! We-we have to do something! We can't let this thing get his soul!”

 

“I've had about enough of creatures taking souls! We have to get Pit back! Now more than ever” Dark Pit said, standing on his feet and gripping his fists in determination. “There has to be some way to get into the other world.”

 

Palutena stood up as she crossed her arms and thought. She began to pace around her room, trying to think of some other way to get to the other world. She had thought of all she could before. She tried opening the portal relentless times, asked Phoshora and gods for help but nothing. There had to be a way! Worlds just can't be completely disconnected, right? There had to be some way to fix them? But she had tried everything she could think of!

 

“There has to be another way to open the portal.” Palutena murmured to herself.

 

“Like what? You've tried everything.”

 

“I can only do so much with my power. I would have to be like Phosphora or someone who can teleport-” The goddess's eyes widened as she realized something.

 

“Do we really need Phosphora?” Dark Pit groaned.

 

“No! We need someone stronger than Phosphora with those kind of powers! Oh, why didn't I think of this sooner?!” Palutena's tone changing completely into excitement with her realization.

 

“Think of what?!” Dark Pit asked. His hopes had jumped up at the goddess's tone.

 

“Phosphora wasn't the one we needed for the portal! Who we need is the man in charge of portals!”

 

“You mean to say there is someone in charge of portals and you didn't think of him sooner?!” Dark Pit nearly shrieked at the goddess.

 

“Yes! I didn't think about him because I've only seen him a few times.” Palutena said, sheepishly

 

“Who is he?”

 

“His name is Hermes. He is the messenger of the gods, conductor of souls and can move freely between worlds. He is the only god that can help us!”

 

“Great! Call him up on your fountain thing or however you gods communicate.”

 

“Unfortunately, it's not that simple.”

 

“Of course not” Dark Pit sighed “why?”

 

“Hermes is one god that no one seems to be able to get a hold of.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Besides Zeus, Hermes is probably one of the busiest gods, especially since the uprising. Now that Hades is gone, Hermes is busy rounding up the lost souls and taking them back to the underworld. He also has put aside being messenger so he can do this job.”

 

“I thought that was what the reapers were for?” Dark Pit asked, raising a brow.

 

“They were but most were destroyed during the uprising, so Zeus has assigned Hermes to guide them back.”

 

“Why don't we just wait for Hermes in the underworld? He's bound to show up there sometime.” Pittoo suggested.

 

“I'm afraid I can't get involved.” Palutena sighed.

 

“Why not?” Dark Pit was starting to get irritated.

 

“The underworld is kinda under construction and Zeus has banned all gods except for Hermes and a few others. If Zeus saw me or any of my centurions...well, I'd rather avoid that.”

 

“Pittoo should go by himself.” A sweet voice with an attitude said from behind.

 

The two turned around to see Viridi, the Goddess of Nature, entering.

 

“Hello Viridi.” Palutena greeted the little goddess. “What brings you here?”

 

“I decided to come help you out, being the good goddess I am.” Viridi said smiling, completely full of herself.

 

“Oh yeah, why would you help?” Pittoo asked skeptically.

 

“To be honest, it’s no fun with you guys always being so gloomy all the time. Not to mention, Pit did save us from the Uprising and none of the gods seem to realize that! It's just wrong! It's only right that I help you guys out.” Viridi looked over at Dark Pit and throw him a smirk. “Not to mention, I think it's cute when Ptooey here blushes when he sees Pit.”

 

Dark Pit's eyes widened as his face blazed red. “I do not!!!”

 

“Oh yeah?” Viridi giggled as she nudged the dark angel “Then why are you blushing now?”

 

“I'm not blushing! I-It's just hot in here!” He denied.

 

The goddesses giggled, not buying it at all.

 

“But as I was saying,” Viridi continued, getting back to the topic. “Even if your army or my forces can't enter the underworld that doesn't mean Pittoo can't. He's technically not affiliated with any god, so Zeus's banning doesn't necessarily apply to him.”

 

Palutena thought about this before she smiled widely at Viridi. “You're right! It doesn't apply to Pittoo!”

 

The goddess turned to Pittoo, hope glistening brightly in those green eyes. “If you can find Hermes we can get Pit back!”

 

Dark Pit nodded, determination well splattered on his face. His hope shinning just as brightly as Palutena's.

 

“However; just because Pittoo can get into the underworld without Zeus being able to punish him, doesn't mean it's going to be easy. He's going to have to find a portal to get in and avoid getting caught by the gods in charge and he's going to be doing a lot of fighting. The Underworld is in chaos without Hades or Medusa running it. The creatures in there are going to be after his dark little soul like crazy!”

 

“Hm, that is true.” Palutena nodded. “And who knows if you will even be able to get out. You may be trapped inside for a long while before a portal opens. Maybe we should think of another idea.”

 

“No.” Dark Pit said, darkly. The two goddesses looked over at him. His arms were crossed and his face was dark matching his voice. “We're not going to think of another idea. It's been two weeks already since Pit's been taken, and who knows if the demon has him or not. I'm not going to wait another two for a new idea. I don't care if I get stuck in the underworld for a few days, fighting monsters if that's what it takes to find Hermes then I will do it.”

 

“Wow, you really love Pit don't you?” Viridi said more in awe than teasing.

 

Dark Pit's face was completely red as he looked away but he said nothing. It was true. He did love Pit and he would be damned if he was going to lose him to a demon. Dark Pit's well-being was no longer a concern. If this was what he had to do to find Hermes and get Pit back, so be it.

 

Palutena approached the young dark angel, where she knelt down and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a hug. He froze, not sure what to think about this gesture. The goddess held him tightly before placing her lips on his forehead and pulled away just so she could look into his red eyes.

 

“Thank you Dark Pit. Thank you.”

 

 

 


	20. Fly

Link walked out of the bathroom after having a nice refreshing bath and made his way back to his room. He reached the bottom of the stairs and almost opened his door when he decided to rummage through the kitchen and pick up some goodies before returning to his room.

 

“Hey Link, lights out.” Pipit said as he walked towards the entrance to begin his night shift.

 

Link quickly hid the food underneath the clothes in his hands and nodded at Pipit. He knocked on the door before entering to see an empty room and the window open. He closed the door and sighed, making his way to the desk where he placed the food. He put down his dirty clothes before he made his way towards the window. He tried to climb out but even with him being one of the shortest skyloftain boy, he still couldn't make it out. He sighed and made his way towards the door.

 

The academy was dark and filled with silent snores. He tip-toed his way up the stairs towards the second exit until he heard a door creak open. His body stiffened and he slowly turned around to see Zelda peeping out of her room. Link pointed to the roof, explaining where he was going. Zelda nodded before yawning and retreated back to her room. Link continued his way towards the door where he quietly opened it and left the building.

 

Once outside, he began climbing the vines that grew on the building up towards the roof where he found Pit, sitting against the wall hugging his knees and holding the necklace Zelda made for him. Link climbed up and slowly approached the sulking angel. This is where Pit had been since they found the broken portal.

 

When they returned to Skyloft, Pit had asked them if they knew anyway to fix the portal but of course neither did. Portals wasn't something that their world was familiar with but that didn't stop them from trying. Zelda and Link had spent quite some time in the academy's library, looking for anything that would help the young angel but nothing was found. Zelda had even flown off on her own to the portal to try and fix it with Hylia's powers but even the goddess reborn couldn't mend it together.

 

After that, Pit just isolated himself onto the roof where he spent the days thinking of home and his friends. He tried to come up with ideas himself but he didn't have much luck. He would even call out to the night sky for his goddess, hoping she would answer him but she never did.

 

Link approached the angel and sat down beside him. He didn't say anything for a while, just let the silence be.

 

Pit said nothing as his friend joined him. Link usually did this every night. He would come up to the roof and just sit with him and try to exchange a few words to try and cheer him up but tonight the conversation started differently.

 

“Why didn't you tell me earlier?” Link asked, in the midst of the silence.

 

“Tell you what?” asked Pit, keeping his eyes on Pittoo's pendant.

 

“That you couldn't fly?”

 

“'Cause it's embarrassing. I'm an angel of the goddess of light that can't fly. It's not exactly something you like to tell people.”

 

Link sighed, nodding. He understood that too well. “So how were you able to fly before?”

 

“Link, I really don't feel like talking.”

 

“That's a first for you.”

 

Pit gave a small smile.

 

“Maybe talking about it would help you feel better.”

 

“That sounds like something Zelda would say.”

 

“She has before.”

 

 _To me_ Link thought. Though Link didn't feel all that better when he had done so.

 

Pit thought about it and decided that maybe Link was right. Maybe he needed to talk about this. Maybe he would feel better and go back to being his usual cheery self. Being all gloom and doom was normally Pittoo's thing, not his.

 

“Lady Palutena gives me the power of Flight. It only lasts five minutes and it's basically her hand guiding me everywhere. I may be flying but it's not without her help, which I'm grateful for but I just want to fly on my own.”

 

“What happens after five minutes? Do you know?” Link asked.

 

“My wings burn up.”

 

“Ouch, wouldn't want that to happen.”

 

“It already has. I had used the power of flight before fighting the Chaos Kin to save Lady Palutena's soul. Its remains grabbed Pittoo and jumped off the ledge. I asked Viridi, the goddess of nature, to give me the power of flight again. I already knew the risks and she told me that again but I didn't care. I had to save Pittoo. She gave me the power and I dove after him and got him before Viridi pulled us back up but my wings had burned up and I was close to death.”

 

“Wow...you sacrificed your wings to save the guy who had been trying to kill you?”

 

Pit nodded.

 

Link smiled and nudged the angel. “You're pretty noble Pit.”

 

Pit smiled back. “Yeaaaah.”

 

 _I just couldn't lose him too._ Pit thought to himself.

 

“So how did you get your wings back?”

 

“Pittoo went to the underworld where there the Rewind Spring is, it rewinds time so he dipped my wings in and I became good as new.”

 

“Well that's good.”

 

“Yeah, after the uprising Lady Palutena tried to teach me how to fly and I've got some of it down but that's only the gliding part. I can't take off on my own or do anything.”

 

“That's got to be annoying.”

 

Pit sighed. “You have no idea. After the whole thing with the tornado, Lady Palutena just stopped teaching me altogether. I was basically isolated from everyone except for some of my troops she had guard me. Lady Palutena was afraid that Gh-I mean, the threat would come back for me that she felt that was the best idea.”

 

“She just wanted to keep you safe.”

 

“I know...but I get tired of people doubting that I can handle myself. I mean, I am unsure sometimes without her guidance but I am capable of handling things alone. Heck, I was able to take on the inside of Hades and defeat his heart alone. I'm stronger than I look but because I can't fly it makes me seem weak, I guess.”

 

Link nodded and stared up at the sky. He knew exactly how Pit felt for that was how the skyloftians often thought of him.

 

“You know, the skyloftians don't really think of me as a hero, or at least they didn't use to.” He began. “I was just the short lazy boy who was always late to class because I slept so much.” He flashed a soft smile to the angel. “Then Zelda was snatched up by the tornado, and my mission began and I became the chosen hero. A few people believed I was capable of the title but most doubted me until I proved myself. It sounds like you have proved yourself more than enough times.”

 

“Yeah I have but if I could just fly on my own then I could finally manage things on my own and I wouldn't have to rely on everyone for help or to save me.” Pit sighed and went back to looking up at the night sky.

 

Link watched him before he joined his gaze.

 

_It would be nice if he was able to fly. Hell, he deserves to be able to fly with everything he's been through between both worlds. If only there was a way he could learn to fly here-_

An idea suddenly bloomed inside the skyloftian's mind. He glanced as he thought more on this.

 

“Maybe you can learn!” Link suddenly outburst, nearly causing the angel to jump out of his skin.

 

“What?” asked Pit.

 

“Maybe you can learn to fly here!”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Remember the guy whose yellow loftwing came up to you when you first came to Skyloft?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Maybe he can teach you! Instructor Owlan knows everything there is about flying. He's the one that teaches us how to do tricks and such on our loftwings. Maybe he can teach you too?” Link said, excitedly

 

“But Link, no one is supposed to know about me.”

 

“It will just be Instructor Owlan, that's it.”

 

Pit didn't even think about it. Just the thought of being able to learn to fly was enough to make him want to sing. “Could he really?”

 

Link nodded. “Though, I think we should talk to Zelda and Gaepora about this first. Just to make sure it's okay with them.”

 

Pit nodded and jumped to his feet. “Let's go ask them now!” he ran towards the edge of the roof.

 

“Wait!” Link called after the angel. “They're sleeping!”

 

“We can wake them up!”

 

“Pit!”

 

Pit groaned before he stopped. He looked over at the rising skyloftian. “Tomorrow then?”

 

Link nodded. “Tomorrow morning we will ask them.”

 

“Great!” Pit ran towards the human and glomped him in a hug. Link didn't expect it so when Pit jumped on him, they fell on the floor. The two laughed while they got back up to the ground where Pit hugged him again and said a million thank yous.

 

“I can't wait to fly!” Pit said as he looked up at the sky with a determined look until he thought of something. He glanced back at Link and asked, “What about the tornado? It seems to come after me when I'm in the sky.”

 

“That's true. I don't know, we will think of something when we talk to the others about it.”

 

Pit nodded as he glanced back at the sky. “I'm going to have to confront it sooner or later, but I have to get back home first and get my bow back.”

 

“You know you can use my bow. I usually use my sword anyways.”

 

“Thanks, but I really want my bow.”

 

“I just don't know how we can get you back home to get it though.”

 

“I don't know but-”

 

_Hermes..._

 

A sudden jolt pierced through him, causing him to yelp and fall on the ground.

 

“Pit!” Link called out as he ran to his friend. “Are you okay?”

 

_Hermes_

 

“Huh? Pittoo?” Pit sat up and scratched his head as the name echoed in his mind. “Hermes?”

 

“What?” asked Link, confused.

 

“I don't know I heard Pittoo's voice in my head saying Hermes before I got zapped by something.”

 

“That's weird. Does it mean anything to you?”

 

Pit thought about it for a second before he remembered his first night in skyloft. “This has happened to me before...It was my first night here and I heard Pittoo say my name before I got zapped and woke up.”

 

“Could it be Pittoo trying to communicate with you?” Link asked.

 

“I don't see how-wait!” He glanced at Link. “Pittoo and I have this weird connection. When I was a ring for three years, Pittoo was unconscious until I woke up...maybe it is him trying to talk to me?”

 

“Try and talk to him back.”

 

Pit nodded and closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. _Pittoo? Pittoo is that you? Are you there?_

He wait for several minutes but his twin never replied. Pit opened his eyes and frowned at Link before shaking his head.

 

“Nope, nothing.”

 

“I wonder how he is doing it.”

 

Pit shrugged. “Pittoo is usually the one that figures stuff like that out.”

 

“Okay, so even if you can't talk back to him then there has to be a reason he said Hermes, right?”

 

“I guess so but I-” Pit froze again as a flashback suddenly gripped his mind.

 

_“No you couldn't have.” Palutena said as she faced both angels. One happy to see her while the other not so “The portal between our world and that one is the only way back. It takes a lot of power to activate a portal. We can't all just hop through portals like Hermes can.”_

_“Who's Hermes?” Pit asked_

_“He's the god of travel and communication. He can pass through worlds easily. He has no problem unlike us other gods.” Palutena explained_

Pit's eyes became huge at the sudden realization. “Hermes!” He glanced over at Link. “Pittoo is trying to help find me a way home and that's Hermes!”

 

“Who's Hermes?”

 

“He's the God of Travel and Communication! He can pass worlds easily so maybe he can even pass through one with a broken portal!” He said excitedly.

 

“Or even fix the broken portal!”

 

“Yeah! Then I can get my bow and we can take care of this threat!”

 

“But how would you get a hold of Hermes?” Link asked.

 

Pit thought about this. “I...don't really know. I've been calling out for Lady Palutena but she never answers. I don't think she can hear me as long as the portal is broken...maybe it's the same for Hermes.”

 

Link placed his hand on the angel's shoulders and offered him a smile. “Don't worry Pit. We will figure this out. We'll just take it one step at a time. First, let's concentrate on getting you to fly and maybe we will get another clue from Pittoo.”

 

Pit smiled and nodded. “I guess that will work.”

 

“Alright, let's get some sleep then.” Link said as he yawned and stretched but before he could walk towards the edge he was embraced with another hug from the angel.

 

“Thanks Link” Pit said as he looked up at him with those big eyes. “Thanks for cheering me up.”

 

Link nodded and returned the hug. “It's nice seeing you back to your cheery self.”

* * *

 

Pit could hardly sleep that night. The thought of learning to fly and all that would bring, was racing through the boy's mind. Finally, he wouldn't have to rely on Palutena or any other god to fly. He would be free to fly where he wanted, when he wanted at any time. He'd be just like Pittoo and share that freedom with him. Maybe then Pittoo would be a little nicer to him. Maybe he would respect him more. Maybe, just maybe.

 

The thoughts of Pittoo came back to him and he found himself wondering if Pittoo missed him at all.

 

 _He has to right? He is talking to me somehow through our connection. He told me about Hermes...he must want me home too...but why?_ Pit thought _maybe he misses me. I know I miss him, and Lady Palutena. I wish I could tell him that I'm not mad at him. More than anything I just want to get back to him, er I mean to them._

Thoughts began to flood through his awakened mind for hours. He thought about what it would feel to fly on his own and how Owlan would react to him. Would Zelda and Gaepora even allow him to learn? Would Owlan even be able to teach him? And what about Hermes? Would they be able to contact him? Would Pittoo be able to give him another clue? What about the threat? Was it really that Ghirahim guy? Why was Link even afraid him? Would Link ever tell him?

 

The questions seemed endless until he managed to quiet them down and finally fall asleep.

 

Pit woke up the next morning, bright and early despite his lack of sleep. He was so excited to ask Zelda and Gaepora he couldn't help but be restless. He sat up and glanced over at the sleeping Link. His mouth was open and drool was escaping the side of his mouth. Pit couldn't help but laugh at the sight. The human reminded him of himself when he slept. He had caught himself drooling a few times before but it was funnier to see someone else do it.

 

The angel stood up and stretched once he was off the floor. He glanced back at Link, deciding whether or not to go to the bathroom alone or wake him up. He finally decided he didn't need to wake him up to go to the bathroom. He slipped on his shoes before wrapping the cloak around his shoulders, hiding his wings once again and left the room.

 

Link woke-up to the sound of his bedroom door opening. He glanced up to see Pit returning and gave him a questionable face.

 

“I went to the bathroom.” Pit answered his unasked question.

 

Link nodded before stretching. He yawned before wiping his mouth of the drool and got out of bed. He looked over at Pit whom was smiling widely.

 

“Soooooo, Can we go ask Zelda now? Can we? Can we?” He asked anxiously.

 

Link yawned again before slowly nodding. “She's probably on her way to-”

 

_Knock. Knock._

The two glanced at the door before it opened to Zelda's smiling face.

 

“Good morning boys!” She greeted as she came in. She closed the door behind her and glanced at Pit, whom nearly attacked her with a hug.

 

“Hi Zelda!”

 

“Hey Pit” She laughed, returning the hug. She was glad to see he was no longer gloomy. She glanced at Link and asked through her eyes.

 

“We thought of something.” said Link.

 

“Oh?” She glanced between the two. “How to fix the portal?”

 

“Yes and no, but last night I thought of something that might help our little flightless friend here.”

 

“What's that?” She asked.

 

“Maybe Instructor Owlan can teach me to fly!” Pit said happily.

 

“Teach you to fly? But no one is supposed to know about you, Pit.”

 

“I know but maybe just Owlan?”

 

“If you think about it, no one is better to teach an angel to fly than him. He does work with loftwings, after all. Angels and loftwings can't be too different.”

 

Zelda looked between the two again while she thought about it. After a minute so of silence she smiled and nodded her head. “I think it's a great idea but we should ask my father.”

 

“That's what I said too.”

 

“Well great let’s ask him now!” Pit ran over to Link, grabbing his hand and pulled him to Zelda, where he grabbed her hand and made for the door.

 

“I'm still in my pajamas!” Link protested

 

“You can change later!” Pit said and pulled them out of the room and hastily made it up the stairs to the headmaster’s room.

 

“We don't even know if the headmaster is in his room.” Link said.

 

“He is. I just talked to him before I came to you guys.” replied Zelda.

 

They reached the door where Pit knocked loudly on it. They heard Gaepora on the other side telling them to come in. Zelda reached for the knob and they all walked in before she shut it behind them. Gaepora looked up from his desk and smiled at the three youths.

 

“Good morning kids. I see someone just got up.” He winked at Link.

 

Link smiled before yawning again.

 

“Is something up?” asked the headmaster.

 

“Daddy, we want to ask you something.” Zelda began “You see, Pit-”

 

“I can't fly, sir.” Pit interrupted. “That's why I've been so upset for the past few days. My wings don't work.”

 

Zelda and Link exchanged looks at Pit's confession. The boy was sensitive about this topic, so for him to blurt out like he just did, caught them by surprise.

 

“Oh no. They don't work in our world?” Gaepora asked.

 

Pit shook his head. “They've never worked. Not even in my world. Lady Palutena doesn't know why but I'm a flightless angel. I can only fly when a god gives me the power of flight but even then I only can be in the air for five minutes and I am basically being guided the whole time.”

 

“Oh my. That must be horrible for you.”

 

“It is. I'm the only angel that can't fly-”

 

“-but we thought of an idea to help him learn how to.” Link said.

 

“And what's that?” Gaepora asked, intrigued.

 

“Instructor Owlan” Zelda answered.

 

“Instructor Owlan?”

 

The three nodded.

 

“Instructor Owlan works with Loftwings all the time.”

 

“Their wings are basically the same.”

 

“I don't think it’s a good idea for another skyloftian to know about Pit. How would he take it? Besides _we_ aren't even supposed to know about him.”

 

Pit's face along with his heart dropped. He hadn't expected this answer.

 

“C'mon Daddy”

 

“Please sir”

 

“I'm sorry kids but I just don't think-”

 

“Gaepora, please.” asked Pit, softly. “I've wanted to fly by myself all my life and the possibility to learn being so close is nearly killing me.”

 

Gaepora looked into those big sad eyes and saw all the pain and sorrow in them. He sighed and close his eyes.

 

“Not to mention sir.” Link chimed. “There is something after Pit. He is going to need to learn to fly if he is to fight this. When we went to the portal and saw it shattered, a black tornado, like the one that captured Zelda tried to suck him in. We managed to save him but he wouldn't need saving if he could fly.”

 

“Is this true? Something is after you?”

 

Pit nodded. “I think it's what broke the portal.”

 

“It's keeping you trapped then.”

 

Again the angel nodded.

 

Gaepora sighed again. “Then perhaps it is a good idea that you learn.”

 

Pit's heart beat rapidly and his lips lifted into the biggest smile. “Really?! I can learn to fly?!”

 

“Really?” Zelda and Link asked in unison.

 

Gaepora smiled and nodded. “Though I am coming with you.”

 

“That's fine! Thank you! Thank you Gaepora!” Pit said before he glomped the big man.

 

“You're welcome Pit.” Gaepora laughed before he was piled on with the other two.

 

“Thank you sir!”

 

“Thank you Daddy!”

 

“Can we ask now? Can we please?” Pit asked.

 

“Owlan is busy until this afternoon. We can ask him after lunch.”

 

“Okay!”

* * *

 

The day seemed to drag on for the young angel. He groaned and sighed relentlessly as he looked at the sun, calculating the time. He was ready to eat and learn to fly already! If he could, he would even skip lunch to learn. He was that excited.

 

The trio had split up after breakfast. Zelda and Link went to their classes while Pit wondered around Skyloft, greeting the familiar faces that were glad to see him cheerful again. They asked him what was wrong and he simply told them that he was homesick. Eventually he watched Owlan teach the class something with their birds and he couldn't wait to ask the man to teach him to fly. When that class was finished Pit followed Link to his next one, which was sword practice.

 

The angel was allowed inside to watch. He watched as the knights-in-training slashed their swords through the dummies in different move. The captain side of Pit came out and the angel offered some pointers on a few moves. The Knight Commander was impressed with Pit's knowledge of moves that he asked the boy to demonstrate some. Pit wasn't one to refuse, especially if he was showing off, so he agreed. The class watched as the angel-in-hiding sliced and jabbed along with throwing in a few impressive footwork. Of course it couldn't be too impressive for he had to make sure his cloak didn't accidentally reveal the wings hiding underneath.

 

When the class ended, many of the students came up to Pit and asked him where he learned his moves. Of course they didn't believe him when he told them he was a captain. They just laughed thinking it was a joke, thanked him for showing them and went to lunch. It hurt Pit's feelings a little but once Link reminded him that they didn't believe he was a hero at first either, it lifted his spirits.

 

The two met up with Zelda and made their way to the lunchroom. Pit nearly ate his lunch in one gulp. He was so ready to ask Owlan already, he wanted to hurry up and do so but unfortunately he got a stomach ache from eating so fast, and also for hardly eating until now. They had to wait an extra few minutes until Pit's stomach settled.

 

“Okay okay, I feel better can we go see Owlan now?” asked Pit.

 

“We have to go get my dad.” Zelda said.

 

“Let's go then!” Pit said happily.

 

The humans laughed at the eager angel before they raced up the stairs towards Gaepora's room. Zelda opened the knob to her father's door and they three entered.

 

“Hello kids.” Gaepora greeted. “How was your day?”

 

“Great.” they replied

 

“Can we see Owlan now?” Pit asked.

 

“Actually Owlan is coming here. I figured it would be a better idea if he did so we won't be interrupted.”

 

“Good idea sir.” Link commented.

 

As if on cue there was a knock at the door.

 

“Come in”

 

The door opened and Owlan walked in with a smile. “Hello Headmaster, you wanted to-oh! Hello everyone.” Owlan noticed the trio by Gaepora.

 

The three returned the greeting while Gaepora asked Owlan to close the door.

 

“Is something wrong?” Owlan asked as he approached them.

 

“No but what we are about to show you must be kept secret. Only the four of us in this room can know.” Gaepora said.

 

Owlan looked worried as he looked at each face. “Four? There are five here.”

 

“The four of us skyloftians.” Zelda said

 

“Pit isn't from here.” said Link “He isn't from the surface either.” The boy looked back at Pit and nodded.

 

Pit nodded back and removed his cloak. He let it fall from the ground before he opened his wings. Owlan gasped at the sight before him.

 

“I'm not from this world at all. I'm from another world.” Pit said.

 

“You...have wings. What are you?” Owlan asked bewildered.

 

“I'm an angel, servant to the goddess of light, Palutena.”

 

“A goddess of light?”

 

“His world has various gods.” Link explained.

 

“How did you get here?”

 

“I was sucked here from the portal to your world before it was shattered.”

 

“He's stuck in our world because something is after him but we don't know what it is.” said Gaepora.

 

“How can I help then?” asked Owlan

 

“You see sir, even though I have wings I can't fly. My wings just don't work and my goddess has tried to teach me to fly on my own. You see she grants me the power of flight but it only lasts for five minutes before my wings burn up. I've...never been able to fly and whatever is after me knows.”

 

“And I thought that since you teach our loftwings how to fly and do all these stunts that maybe you could teach Pit to fly.” said Link.

 

Owlan looked at each face before he met the headmaster, whom nodded.

 

“I...well.” Owlan began before he approached Pit. “May I take a look at your wings?”

 

Pit smiled and nodded.

 

Owlan walked behind Pit and began to examine his wings. His fingers trailed over his feathers, inspecting each one before examining each part of both wings.

 

“These are beautiful wings you have here.” He noted. “Strong ones at that but they do look a little banged up which could possibly be the reason why you can't fly.”

 

“Do you think you can fix it?” Link and Zelda asked.

 

“I believe I can. I can make up a remedy that should be able to fix the problem but I'll need some supplies from the surface though, if you two wouldn’t mind retrieving them.” Owlan said to Zelda and Link. “As for Pit, if it works as it should, we can get you to fly easily.”

 

“Oh thank you Owlan!” The three said before they each glomped the instructor.

 

“I'm gonna fly! I'm gonna fly! Thank you! Thank you! When can we get started?” Pit asked, thrilled to bits.

 

“As soon as we get those ingredients. I'll go make a list.” He turned to Zelda and Link. “When you two are ready come find me in my room.”

 

Zelda and Link nodded. “We will get prepared right away! Thank you sir!”

* * *

 

The trio were in Owlan's room, where the instructor gave them the list of ingredients he was going to need. Zelda and Link looked over the list, realizing the stuff needed was nearly impossible to find. Of course, Link knew were most were, having spent enough time exploring the surface but it would take a few days to get them all.

 

“We might have to stay on the surface for a few days to collect all these. Most of these are in dangerous areas.” Link noted, as he looked up between Owlan and Pit.

 

Owlan nodded. “I expected as much. The items I require are scarce but that's what should work in order for Pit to fly.”

 

Pit felt a little guilty for putting his friends at risk in order to help make something for him to fly. He glanced at the two before saying. “If this puts your lives in danger then I don't want my wings to be fixed. My friend's lives are more valuable to me than learning to fly.”

 

“Pit” Link said, turning to the angel and placed his hand on his shoulder. His sapphire eyes met the sky blue ones. “This is important to you. This is something you've always wanted. From the stories you've told me and the sacrifices you made to save others, you deserve this. I don't care if this puts my life in danger, honestly, it's something I'm used to by now. I want to do this for you.”

 

“Me too.” said Zelda as she stood beside Link and smiled at Pit.

 

Pit stared at them long and hard before he bowed his head and began to cry. He looked up at his skyloftian friends and gave them the biggest smile before he wrapped his arms around them and pulled them into a group hug.

 

“Thank you so much. This truly means the world to me.” He wept.

 

The two humans smiled and returned the hug to their little friend.

 

“You're welcome Pit.” They said, softly.

 

After a couple minutes passed, Zelda and Link left the room to go prepare for their trip while Owlan asked Pit a series of questions. It was nearly an hour before there was a knock on the instructor's door and Zelda and Link walked in. They informed the two that they were about ready to take off.

 

“You don't have to leave right away, you know.” said Owlan. “You can leave tomorrow.”

 

Link and Zelda shook their heads. “We want to get flying as soon as possible.”

 

Pit couldn't help but smile while Owlan nodded.

 

“Understood then. Let's make our way to the platform then.” He said, as he made his way to the door.

 

Pit wrapped his cloak over his wings before he caught up to Link and looked at him worried. Link glanced down at Pit and saw his worried face.

 

“Don't worry. Zelda and I will be okay.” He assured him.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Link nodded.

 

“But what if something bad happens to you?”

 

“Nothing is going to happen, Pit. I know where the ingredients are and besides, Zelda and I make a great team. If we work together, we should be able to get everything in less than a week.”

 

“A week sure is a long time without you guys.” Pit sighed. “I'm going to miss you.”

 

“I'm going to miss you too buddy.”

 

“But we won't take too long Pit.” Zelda chimed in. “Besides, you'll be with Owlan the whole time, practicing flying or whatever it is he has planned. You will hardly notice we are gone.”

 

They reached the platform before they even realized it. Zelda gave Pit a tight hug and then kissed his cheek and promised they would be back soon. Pit blushed at the touch of those soft lips. His face began to heat up as he smiled back at her with a nod.

 

“Better wipe the smile off your face.” Link joked as he came to say goodbye. He opened Pit's hand and dropped a key. “Here's the key to my room.”

 

Pit nodded as he clutched it. He looked at Link before he nearly glomped him with a hug. He held him tight, not wanting to let his friend go.

 

“Do me a favor and promise to be safe.” Pit asked, looking up at the skyloftain.

 

“I promise.” Link said, hugging him back. “We'll be back before you know it.”

 

Pit nodded and released his hold on him. Link smiled and squeezed his shoulder before he gave a nod to Owlan, took Zelda's hand and ran off the platform.

 

Pit watched from above as the loftwings scooped up their masters and made for the green beam of light.


	21. The Underworld

Dark Pit stood before the two goddesses after a few days of preparation. Palutena and Viridi worked together to find a portal to the underworld, where he would have the best chance of sneaking in. Palutena had given him a little satchel that seemed to be a black hole for inside it he had: food and water that could last for months, a change of clothes, some medicine along with some bottles full of the drink of the gods, not to mention bottles of hot spring water and other various items.

 

He stood with his staff, determination well painted on his face, as he looked at the goddesses.

 

“We won't have any communication with you once you are in the underworld. When you find Hermes, you've got to convince him to fix the portal.” Palutena instructed.

 

“He may not even be able to fix it at this time but you can still convince him to send you to where Pit is. That shouldn't be too hard for him.” Viridi said.

 

“But how will I be able to get back?”

 

“Ask him if he's willing to return you home. Hermes is a jerk sometimes but if you say the right things and get on his good side, he may help you even more.”

 

Dark Pit nodded. “I will do whatever it takes to get to Pit.”

 

“Awww how cute.”

 

Dark Pit blushed. “It's not cute! I just-”

 

“Dark Pit.” Palutena said, stopping the two. She approached him, where she hugged him and gave him her bow. “Give this to Pit when you see him. It's most likely you two won't be able to return home until the threat is defeated. He's going to need this.” She placed the bow in his free hand.

 

Dark Pit glanced down at the weapon in his hand and thought of Pit. He looked up at her and nodded.

 

“I will return with Pit.” He promised her.

 

She smiled and hugged him again. “Thank you.”

 

Dark Pit lingered awhile until he broke the hug and stuffed the bow inside the magic bag. It would probably be a good idea to keep Palutena's weapon out of sight.

 

Dark Pit gave each goddess a nod before he made towards the way out of the temple. When he was outside he dove off the floating island and made his way towards the nearest portal.

* * *

 

It took Dark Pit a couple of hours to fly towards the only portal he knew of which lead to the underworld, the one he had taken with the unicorns to get his flight ability back.

 

The goddesses had warned him to be careful and stealthful but there hardly seemed to be anyone around until he saw a huge horde of guards flying around, honestly looking completely lost but Dark Pit didn't buy it. The goddesses had informed him that they were actually guarding one of the portals that had now become invisible. All he had to do was figure out where it was and how to pass the guards.

 

For the time being, the angel found a floating island with a bunch of ruins, where he rested up for a bit. He hadn't flown for so long and it was exhausting. He reached into his little pouch and pulled out an apple while he walked around to find a good spot to make camp. He found a small ruin that looked like it once was a stone house. Half the house was gone but there was enough to shelter him, not to mention one side of the house had a window with a view of the guards. It was perfect. He could spy on them and they would never even know.

 

Dark Pit watched the guards for endless hours and never once did they give away the position of the portal, which irritated the angel. Pit's life was at stake but he had to stand around and wait for the idiots to give away the position.

 

He decided to at least try and see if they would let him in or possibly accidentally expose the portal. He made sure to approach from another spot so he didn't give away his little camp. He casually flew past them as if not even intending on stopping. He threw a look their way while he began to fly slowly and looked at them confused and tried to figure out what they were doing. He looked for a guard that looked easy enough to break and when he did, he flew towards him.

 

“Hey!” Dark Pit called the skinny guard as he approached. “What are you guys doing here?”

 

“I should be asking you that! This area is prohibited by Lord Zeus!”

 

“Why? You guys are just floating around.” he said casually and folded his arms.

 

“We are not! We are guarding the- nothing, go away!”

 

“You're guarding something?” Dark Pit looked around. “I don't see anything worth guarding.”

 

The guard snorted. “That's what you think! It's invisible! Oops!”

 

“You're guarding something invisible? Why? What's the point in guarding something invisible if no one can see it?”

 

“You ask too many questions! What god do you belong to? Speak up!” The guard snapped.

 

“I don't belong to any god. I'm affiliated with no one but myself.”

 

The guard raised a brow. “You look like you belong in the Underworld.”

 

Dark Pit thought of something then. “I do actually. You see, I was created by Pandora for Medusa but this annoying angel, Pit, the guy I'm reflected of and his stupid goddess chased me out of the Underworld, then the uprising happened and I've been trying to get back ever since but I can't find the portals anymore.”

 

“You're Dark Pit then?”

 

Dark Pit nodded.

 

“I heard you helped Pit destroy Hades.”

 

“You heard wrong. Look, can you help me out here and tell me how to get back home?”

 

“Sorry guy but Lord Zeus has locked up all the portals to the underworld. Ever since Pit beat Hades, it's been a mess in there and he doesn't want any creatures escaping.”

 

Dark Pit growled. “How am I supposed to get home then?”

 

The guard thought for a minute. “Maybe we can let you in, since you are a member of the underworld army, though you don't seem that bad to me.”

 

Dark Pit glared and grabbed the guard by his collar. “I don't seem bad because I'm trying to get home? Do I look like the other creatures that don't have a brain? I'm a dark angel you son of a bitch and I just want to get home.”

 

“Stretch is there a problem here?” A guard that had been watching, came over. He looked over Dark Pit before giving him an untrusting look.

 

“This guy says he's part of the underworld army.” The guard named Stretch informed the other.

 

The guard examined him again. “You look the part. Who are you?”

 

“I'm Dark Pit.”

 

“Ahh, I thought you looked familiar. What do you want?”

 

“I'm trying to get back home to the underworld but every portal is gone.”

 

“I thought you were in alliance with Palutena.”

 

“No way would I ever be in an alliance with her! She and her little angel have been trying to kill me since I was created.”

 

“I thought you tried to kill Pit too? And I thought you helped them beat Hades and became good?”

 

Dark Pit rolled his eyes and huffed. “No for the millionth time. That's a rumor! Look, I really just want to get home. Can you guys just help me out?”

 

The two looked at each other before they called their captain over. Dark Pit repeated himself to the captain whom looked at him before he looked at the other guards.

 

“We have strict orders that we cannot allow anyone inside the portal except for Hermes.” The captain said as he eyed Pittoo. The dark angel met his gaze, accepting his challenge and never once looked away or showed a sign of deceiving. “Unless it is a creature of the underworld, and you seem to be just that. Okay, Dark Pit, we will open the portal and send you home.”

 

The captain looked at his troops and yelled. “Open the portal, He's part of the underworld!”

 

The troops nodded and each held up their staff to the setting sun. The light hit each of their staffs and the portal to the underworld revealed before them.

 

The captain looked at Pittoo and nodded. “It's a mess but there you go.”

 

Dark Pit nodded a silent thanks and flew towards the portal.

 

 _Here I go_ Dark Pit thought.

 

 _Good Luck, Dark Pit. Please be careful!_  Palutena unexpectedly answered back.

 

Dark Pit nodded and entered the portal.

 

The gods weren't lying. The underworld was a mess or perhaps the appropriate word is in chaos. The world seemed darker than it had been the last time he was here. The underworld creatures were flying all over, chasing one another and even eating each other! You could see some disgusting worm like creatures (much like the soul eating monster that chased after Pittoo when he came to find the Rewind Spring) all chasing after some screaming souls that fled from them. The place seemed to be more fearful than before.

 

“How the hell are they going to fix this mess?” Dark Pit wondered aloud before he noticed some strange creepy skeleton-like creatures rounding up the fearful souls, saving them from the monsters that tried to eat them and took them away.

 

“Looks like they have been assigned to gather up the souls Hermes brings. I wonder if they know where he is.”

 

Dark Pit flew towards the skeleton creature, staff at the ready, just in case. “Hey! You!”

 

The creature slowly turned its head at Pittoo. It was honestly a terrifying creature. It had no neck and was as skinny as could be with long gangly arms and sharp claws. Its boney legs were just hanging there while it floated, looking like they were useless. It had no eyes, only sockets and its mouth dangled opened with no teeth or gums or anything.

 

Dark Pit made sure not to get too close to the creepy thing. “Are you collecting souls?”

 

“S...s...s...o..u...l.” It hissed or whispered, the angel couldn't tell.

 

“Are you working for Hermes? Do you know where he is?”

 

 “S..s...s...o...u...l”

 

“Can you say anything else besides soul?” He growled.

 

“G...i...i...v...e...m...e...e”

 

“Give you what?”

 

The creature held up it's hand and pointed it's claw at Pittoo.

 

“S..s..s...o...u...l” A red glow formed in the sockets and jagged teeth appeared in the mouth. “SSSOUUUULLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!” It gave off an ear shattering screech as it looked at Dark Pit. “GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!!!!!” It then lunged after Dark Pit.

 

Dark Pit fired his staff at the monster, but it still kept it's pace towards him. Pittoo quickly turned and bolted away from the creature. He flapped his wings, gaining the pink glow which increased his speed. He looked over his shoulder a few times, to find the creature still chasing after him and screaming for his soul.

 

A few times he fired his staff at it while flying backwards, but it was difficult to do now that he was starting to gain attention from the other soul skeleton things. Soon more joined the chase and screamed after his soul.

 

“Well this is annoying!” He shouted angrily, and began charging his staff.

 

He held it as steady as he could while trying to get away. Once it was ready, he fired a large beam at them and to his surprise, the creatures actually took damage, not a lot, but it was better than nothing. He charged it a few more times and again fired at the creatures.

 

It took 10 charged shots to finally kill the one that started the chase but now he had at least 9 more chasing after him and he was starting to get worn down. One of the creatures noticed this and sped up and managed to tackle him. Its claws dug into into his flesh. Its touch was so cold he felt almost completely numb and lost control of his body. He began to fall while the creature scratched at his skin and bit into his flesh while it screamed for him to give up his soul.

 

Dark Pit cried out in agony as his flesh was pierced into. He noticed the other creatures were catching up and he closed his eyes and fought against the numbness to make his body move.

 

 _Pittoo!_ He heard Pit's voice in his mind. He opened his eyes and saw Pit diving for him. His hand was reaching for him. Dark Pit tried to move his arm up but he couldn't feel it. He tried again and through sheer willpower he managed to reach his hand up to grasp Pit's hand.

 

The flashback pulled him out of the numbness, and once again he could feel his arm. He raised his staff at the creature and fired endlessly at it. The creature screamed as it's flesh was ripped apart from the beams and it lost its hold on Pittoo.

 

Dark Pit again fought against the numbness which only his wings managed to respond, which was all that mattered at the moment. His wings quickly began to flap, regaining the pink glow and he managed to fly back towards the sky.

 

He glanced back over his shoulder to see the creatures still chasing him. He let out an irritated sigh and continued to shoot charged beams at them.

 

It took nearly 5 hours for the angel to completely get rid of the skeleton creatures. He had used nearly all the drink of the gods, in doing so and now he was completely worn out. He had to find a place where he would be safe from those creatures and rest. He kept to the shadows as best as he could but it seemed there was always some creature there that was after him, which he would have to fight off and drain him even more.

 

He tried a few caves but most had crying souls that were hiding from the monsters. Dark Pit figured it would be a bad idea to bunk with them seeing how badly the soul gatherers wanted his soul. He nearly had given up until he remembered the castle where Pit fought Medusa. He glanced around the underworld until he found the old crumbled ruins.

 

With as much haste and strength he could muster, he flew towards it. He had attracted more monsters on his way to it but luckily they were easy kills.

 

Once he made it there, he entered inside to find it was contaminated with more monsters. He let out a silent groan, ready to fight them, when he realized they didn't even notice him. They seemed to be partying or something but whatever it was he wasn’t going to stand around to find out. He snuck past them and entered towards the kitchen area which was also littered with them. Luckily it was only Miks, so he could slip past them too.

 

Dark Pit explored all the lower regions of the castle finding almost every room inhabited. He even found a room with hot springs but they weren't the golden waters he and Pit enjoyed, they were the one for monsters. He envied the monsters that played in the waters. He so badly wanted to join them but he couldn't.

 

The angel nearly gave up until he leaned against a wall with a blanket over it and fell into a hidden room. The room looked completely deserted which Dark Pit figured the monsters didn't know about it. He walked around the room and found it was indeed empty. He let out a sigh of relief as he collapsed onto the floor. He wanted so badly to just drift into sleep but he knew he had to tend to his many wounds.

 

He sat up against the wall and dug into his satchel, where he pulled out some fire dust, which he placed in a little tin and let a fire spark and warm his cold body up. He searched in the bag until he found some bandages and medicine. He figured it would be best to save the remaining drink of the gods for emergencies. He placed the medicine over his wounds, hissing and crying out from the pure pain those creature left on him. Once he managed to clean them up and was bandaged, he dug for the food and water and began to scarf them down.

 

“I guess Viridi was right.” he said to himself. “These creatures do want my soul!” He took a bite out of a burger. “I wonder where those soul gatherers go. They probably take them back to the City of Souls or something. I wonder if Zeus put them here to help Hermes out. Ugh, I wonder where Hermes even is in this fucking mess.”

 

The more Pittoo thought about it the more he realized just how hard it was going to be to find him. Hermes could be anywhere! There were several portals in this place and the underworld was huge! It would take days, even weeks to try and find him. Dark Pit really hoped it wouldn't take months. He didn't have time to wait that long. Pit's life was in danger and he needed to get to him ASAP!

 

He hoped that Pit was still okay. He would endure this hellhole for it didn't compare to the nightmare he would live if Pit was taken from him forever.

 

Dark Pit closed his eyes and started fading into sleep.

 

 _I'm on my way Pit. I'm a step closer to getting you back._ Was the last thing in his mind before he was knocked out.


	22. Awaiting Time

Pit sat by the edge of the platform and watched the knights along with the students of the academy ride their birds in the air. Some of the students waved to Pit from the sky which the boy would smile and wave back. The people of Skyloft were very nice. They were much more peaceful than the humans back in his world. They didn't seem to ever argue or fight and if they did, they patched things up in a matter of seconds. Perhaps it was just the way these pointy-eared humans.

 

The angel-in-hiding had gotten to know the residents of Skyloft better since the departure of Link and Zelda. For the first few days, he spent most of his time with Owlan. The man was so intrigued with Pit and his wings he asked relentless questions which Pit enjoyed. After a few days, Owlan asked Pit to come in on the evenings for he had class in the mornings and afternoons, which left Pit with a lot of time to himself.  He felt a little uncomfortable at first when the students saw him without Link or Zelda but after he explained that the two were on a mission for Owlan and was feeling rather lonely, the students instantly accepted him.

 

Groose was the one that seemed to spend the most time with Pit. Perhaps it was because he knew how scary being in a different place could be. After all that's how it was for him when he first followed Link to the surface. He was terrified of everyone and everything, so he didn't want Pit to feel the same.

 

Whenever the students were in class, Pit would spend the day with the residents of Skyloft. He would help them with chores or even run some errands for them. He even played with Gully and Kukiel, which they loved. Pit became their favorite person after that.

 

Pit's smile fell as he looked away at the residents and to the open sky where the colored beams shot out of the clouds. Pit sighed as he stared towards the green one.

 

_“Nothing is going to happen, Pit. I know where the ingredients are and besides, Zelda and I make a great team. If we work together we should be able to get everything in less than a week.”_

_“I promise. We'll be back before you know it.”_ Link's words echoed in his head.

 

Two weeks had passed since then. Pit already worried for his friend’s well-being but once the days became a week then two, he was completely uneasy. He spent the second week just sitting on the edge waiting for the return of his friends.

 

When Pit heard footsteps behind him, he glanced behind and found Groose approaching and sat next to the angel.

 

“You worried about 'em?” Groose asked.

 

Pit nodded. “Link said they'd be back in less than a week and it's been two!”

 

“I wouldn't worry too much, Pit. Link can handle anything.” Groose said, his face fell as a memory recalled him.

 

“Groose? What is it?” Pit asked once he saw that hard face.

 

“It's nothing, Pit. Don't worry about it.”

 

Pit returned his gaze to the sky but glanced back at Groose, whom still held that expression. Pit bit his lip before opening his mouth and asked, “Groose...what happened to Link? Why is he so afraid of Ghirahim?”

 

Groose's eyes grew wide at the mention of Ghirahim. He glanced at Pit with a horrified gaze. “How do you know that name?”

 

“Zelda told me about him. She was telling me about their adventure and when he was brought up... Link changed. He got all mad and started yelling at Zelda, though I don't think he meant to.”

 

Groose sighed as he glanced away from the boy's face and looked up at the sky.

 

“I don't think I should tell you to be honest.” He replied

 

“Well, you don't have to tell me everything. I just want to know why Link is so afraid of him.”

 

“You musta dealt with an enemy before that terrifies you.” He glanced over to Pit.

 

Pit thought about it before he answered. “I don't get scared.”

 

Groose raised a brow, clearly not believing him.

 

“Okay, I have but nothing that makes me act like Link.” Pit said

 

“Link...went through a lot when he was on his mission for the goddess. I'm sure you're aware that the two like each other right?”

 

Pit nodded. “It's pretty obvious.”

 

Groose smiled and nodded but his face fell as he continued. “When Link was on the search for Zelda, he encountered Ghirahim. Ghirahim supposedly 'ruled' the surface and  was after Zelda since she was Hylia reborn and that's what he needed to revive his master but...it wasn't just Zelda he was after...he...um...I really don't think I should say anything else without Link's permission.”

 

“Zelda said that too.” Pit sighed.

 

Groose chuckled humorlessly. “I'm not surprised. It's not really our place to say.”

 

“I understand.” Pit sighed again before he looked at the sky. “I don't think I will ever know. Link doesn't seem to want to talk about it.”

 

“He has a good reason not to. I witnessed what happened to him once and I thank Hylia every day that I managed to save him...even though I couldn't save him the other times.”

 

“Does Ghirahim have something to do with that scar under his eye?” asked Pit, out of the blue.

 

Groose nodded. “I will say this and only this about Ghirahim: Ever since Link first encountered him...that freak had his eye on Link.” Groose stood up. “If you want to know what happened to Link then you ask him but don't be surprised if he refuses. He has every reason to say no...Actually it would be better if you didn't ask him. If he trusts you enough he will tell you what happened but until then, if there even is a then, don't ask him.” He glanced down at Pit and gave him a swift nod. “Don't worry about Link and Zelda too much, Pit. They can handle themselves. See you later.” With that he walked away.

 

“Bye.” Pit said after him before he sighed and spoke to himself. “But if it's Ghirahim maybe they won't be able to handle themselves.” His head fell to his hand as he continued to watch the clouds drift away in the bright blue sky.

 

Hours passed by after that conversation with Groose. He thought about what he had said and wondered just what this Ghirahim guy did to Link. What terrified him so much even at the mere mention of his name? Pit didn't know but he sure wanted to, however; after what Groose had said he didn't think it would be a good idea. All the angel could do was wait and see if maybe Link would tell...if he ever returned. With those final thoughts, Pit drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 

Pit awoke inside a dream and found himself in dark place that seemed unknown yet recognizable. Pit got up from his position and looked around, trying to recall why this place was so familiar. The dark pinkish purple sky told him that it was late but he couldn't see any stars. He looked around the scenery and stared up at the crooked strange mountains where he saw a black blur with several white blurs screeching after it. Pit covered his ears at the high pitch screeches and watched as the black blur collapsed onto the ground near his feet.

 

Suddenly, the black blur morphed into a banged exhausted boy, which Pit recognized instantly.

 

“Pittoo!” Pit cried out and ran over to his double.

 

Dark Pit laid motionless as Pit approached beside him. He had bruises and injuries all over his body, not to mention a good sum of blood. His body was worn out and exhausted. Pit couldn't understand what had happened to his doppelganger until he heard the ear shattering screeches again. He glanced over and saw the white blurs morphing into hideous white skinny creatures. They staggered into a slow walk and looked over at Pit and Dark Pit.

 

“SOULS!!!” They screeched. “GIVE US YOUR SOULS!!”

 

“Gah!! No way!!”

 

Pit gasped and quickly scooped his double in his arms and bolted away from the creatures. He found the nearest cave and hid inside it. The creatures didn't seem to see them and simply searched elsewhere for the angels.

 

Pit panted as he gazed down at Dark Pit. “Pittoo...please, wake up.”

 

Dark Pit groaned and mumbled. He slowly opened his eyelids and glanced up at the owner of the voice. His red eyes found familiar blue ones and widened.

 

“Pit?” He croaked.

 

Pit smiled and nodded. “It's me.”

 

“A-are...you really here?”

 

“I...I don't know. Pittoo, where are we?”

 

“The Underworld.” He coughed.

 

“The Underworld? Why are we here?”

 

“I...I don't know why you are here but I'm here looking for Hermes.”

 

“Hermes?” Pit asked confused until he realized something. “Wait! Hermes? I heard your voice awhile back saying that name!”

 

Pittoo gave a soft smile. “Glad to know the connection reached you.”

 

“So it really was you saying Hermes in my brains?” Pit gasped.

 

Dark Pit nodded. “I haven't figured out our connection just yet but it looks like it's working now.”

 

“Huh? You mean...we're connected through our connection right now?”

 

Dark Pit nodded again. “I think so. I think our connection is somehow reaching through our subconscious.”

 

“Our what?”

 

“Our dreams, you idiot. We might be asleep right now and our connection is reaching out to the other. That would explain why I can see you but I can't feel you holding me right now.” His face began to redden

 

“You can't...feel me?”

 

He shook his head no. “Can you feel me?”

 

“I...no. I can't.”

 

“Listen Pit, I can feel myself waking up. I need to know; are you okay? Are you safe?”

 

Pit nodded. “Yes, I'm safe but what about you Pittoo? Are you safe?”

 

“Don't worry about me Pit. I'm fine.” Dark Pit's body began to fade. “Looks like our time is up.”

 

“Pittoo, no! Please don't go!”

 

Dark Pit smiled as his he stretched his hand out and touched Pit's cheek even though he knew he couldn't feel it. “I'm sorry.”

 

“Pittoo! Please!” But it was too late. Pittoo had vanished, leaving Pit alone in the dark cave. Luckily the boy wasn't left there for too long, for the next moment he knew he heard his name being called and then he snapped awake.

 

“It's about time you woke up.” A voice said. It was familiar but he couldn't pin-point it while his mind was still foggy.

 

Pit blinked a few times before he rubbed his eyes and stared up at the person leaning over him. When he realized who it was he gasped and jumped to his feet.

 

“Link! You're back!” He cried before he glomped the human he missed dearly.

 

“It's nice to see you too Pit!” Link laughed as he hugged the angel back.

 

Pit looked at him with a smile before he realized how beat up Link was. “Link...what the heck happened to you? How'd you get these injuries?” He glanced to find Zelda wasn't with him. “And where's Zelda?”

 

“Zelda is in her room. She broke her ankle on our little adventure.”

 

“She did?” He asked concerned. “What happened? Is that why you guys were gone so long?”

 

Link nodded his head. “She got hurt in the Eldin Providence. I told you about that place before didn't I?”

 

“Yeah, that's where all the lava is and the spring that Zelda went in and also where the mogma creatures are.” Pit remembered.

 

Link smiled and nodded. “Well, we got stuck in the fire sanctuary. Some of the old monsters returned and they actually managed to bomb the entrance and trapped us inside. The door collapsed and landed on Zelda's leg. I managed to get her out but her ankle was broken and we had no potions. We were stuck in that old building for a week and barely managed to get out now.”

 

Pit's happy smile fell as he listened to the story. He felt guilty for what happened. Link noticed this and placed his hands on the angel's shoulders.

 

“Pit? What is it?” asked Link

 

“You guys got hurt because of me. All of this just so that-”

 

“Pit, stop.” Link said firmly. Pit glanced up at the skyloftian. Link's face was serious as he looked down at the upset angel. “I told you before that this was our decision. We want you to fly just as badly as you want to. Honestly, this is nothing compared to what we've been through.”

 

_“Link...went through a lot when he was on his mission for the goddess.”_ The words Groose had said earlier popped up in his head.

 

_I believe you._ Pit thought to himself.

 

“So don't you feel guilty. Now,” Link smiled as he pulled out a bag of from his pouch. “Let's go give these to Owlan.”

 

Pit's eyes lit up. “You mean?”

 

The blond nodded. “We got everything Owlan needed. Let's make that potion and get you flying.”

 

Pit couldn't help the tears that fell down his face as he embraced Link in another hug.

 

 

 

The two began walking towards Owlan's office in anticipation, though once they passed Zelda’s room which gave Pit gave Link a guilty look. Link smiled and said that they would see Zelda as soon as they gave Owlan's the ingredients. That way he could begin working on it while they were visiting Zelda.

 

Link knocked on the door to the instructor's room, where they were told to enter. Link and Pit walked inside to see Owlan reading a book. He looked up from his readings and smiled at the sight of Link.

 

“Link! There you are! I was starting to worry.” Owlan said, but he noticed Zelda wasn't with them. “Where is Zelda?”

 

“She broke her ankle on the journey. She's okay, just resting up in her room.”

 

Owlan nodded. “I'm relieved that that is all that happened. You both made it back safe and sound!”

 

“And with everything on the list.” Link said, holding up the pouch.

 

“That's wonderful news!” Owlan said, delighted. He got up from his desk and walked over to the boys. Link handed him the pouch, in which the instructor opened and inspected the items. Once he overlooked them he smiled. “This is everything! Wonderful job! Both to you and Zelda!”

 

“Thank you sir.” Link said.

 

“So, uh, how long will it take to make?” Pit asked, finally speaking up.

 

Owlan's smile faded sightly. “Two weeks. This is a very complicated potion but if it's done correctly you will be able to fly instantly.”

 

“I will!?”

 

“Wait a second” Link interrupted. “I thought you were gonna teach him how to fly? You mean that potion will immediately make him fly? You don't have to teach him anything?”

 

 “Nope”

 

“Then we could've gone to anyone for this then. I thought-”

 

“Link, you came to the right person. I am an expert on flying, even if I am not teaching. While you and Zelda were away, I've been studying Pit's wings non-stop to the point of knowing every last feather detail. I've been engaging the boy in conversations about how his goddess gave him the power to fly. From my knowledge Pit knows how to fly, however, it's his wings. I thought they were just banged up but it seems they are worse.”

 

Pit gasped. “My wings are worse?”

 

The elder nodded. “It seems that your wings don't fully respond to the commands your brain wave signals to them. It's as if something is blocking that communication, in other words; you have something stuck in your gears and it's nearly impossible to remove.”

 

“So that's why I can't fly?” Pit asked, nearly heart broken.

 

Link placed a hand on his friend's shoulder in sympathy.

 

“It is.” Owlan perked up and held the pouch in front of the boys. “However; with this potion, it will fix it.”

 

“How so?” Link asked.

 

“It will remove what is blocking the communication and fix it so when Pit wants to move his wings, they will respond.”

 

“It really will?” Pit asked, enthusiastically.

 

Owlan grinned and nodded. “This potion requires the finest yet rarest items but it is so pure and instantly effective it will fix anything wrong with wings, regardless of who they belong to. That is why it will take so long to make.”

 

Pit smiled widely. “Thank you for doing this for me.” He glanced at Link. “All of you.”

 

Link smiled back. “You deserve it Pit.”

 

Owlan approached him and placed his hand on Pit's other shoulder. “From the stories you told me, Pit, you really do. I am honored to make this for you.”

 

Pit wrapped his arms around both Link and Owlan, repeating many thank yous to them.

 

“You're welcome lad but I need to begin preparation with these ingredients. I will also need to seek out Luv for some help as well.” spoke Owlan, pulling away from the hug.

 

“You're going to make the potion with Luv?” Link asked.

 

“But of course. You didn't think I was going to make the potion all on my own now did you?”

 

“But no one else can know about me.” said Pit.

 

“She doesn't know who it's for. She simply thinks I'm asking for another 'rainy day' potion.”

 

The teens glanced at each other.

 

“Link, would you mind getting Luv for me? I'm sorry to ask you even though you are injured and just got back-”

 

“No sir, it's okay. I need to go to Luv anyways.”

 

“Thank you lad.”

 

“Do you need me to do anything?” Pit asked.

 

“I just need a feather from your wings. That's all.”

 

Pit smiled and nodded. He pulled his cloak back and stretched out a wing, where he plucked a feather and offered it to Owlan. The instructor thanked him and took it.

 

“I better get to work. The sooner I get started, the sooner you will fly!”

 

“Thank you again!” Pit said.

 

Owlan smiled and nodded before he turned his back to them and began to start his preparations.

 

 

 

Link and Pit left the instructor's room both in high spirits. In just two weeks the potion would be ready and Pit will finally be able to fly. He could hardly believe it. Finally, his lifelong dream was going to come true.

 

“I honestly can't believe it! I will be able to fly!” Pit cheered. “Too bad we have to wait sooo~ long for the potion to be finished.”

 

“Don't worry Pit. Two weeks will go by fast.” Link smiled as they stood outside Zelda's door. “You can see Zelda while I go talk to Luv. I'll come to her room once I'm finished.”

 

Pit smiled and nodded. “Okay!”

 

“See you in a few.” Link smiled back as he made his way towards the stairs.

 

Pit returned to the door before him and knocked.

 

“C'mon in.” Zelda's voice called from the other side of the door.

 

Pit reached for the handle and entered.

 

Zelda sat on her bed and looked up from her knitting as Pit walked in. “Hi Pit! It's been awhile since I last saw your cute cheerful face.”

 

Pit blushed and chuckled as he made his way towards her bedside. The angel wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. “I really missed you guys.”

 

“We missed you too! We're glad to be home and also,” she pulled away and smirked. “We're glad we got everything for your flight potion.”

 

“I'm just sorry you got hurt.” Pit apologized.

 

“I'll be fine. Link said he would pick me up a red potion. I'll be as good as new with that.” She said cheerfully. “I hope you weren't too lonely while we were gone.” She started to hum a light melody while she continued to knit.

 

Pit opened his mouth to reply when he froze at the sound of her hum. His eyes widened as he listened. He had heard that melody before but from where?

 

“That song...I've heard it before.” Pit said, in a blank tone.

 

“You have?” Zelda asked.

 

“Please keep humming it.”

 

Zelda nodded and continued to hum the song while Pit closed his eyes and listened carefully. It was so familiar yet he couldn't grasp it until suddenly it hit him.

 

“That song...” He opened his eyes and glanced towards Zelda. “That was the same song I heard when I was saved from the black tornado. It was you.”

 

Zelda's own eyes widened. “That would explain why I blacked out that night for a brief second. It was Hylia. She must've used some power to save you. She must've known...that also explains the feeling.”

 

Pit tilted his head. “Feeling?”

 

Zelda nodded. “I've been having this strange feeling since Link and I have been on the surface. I felt it before when Link became the chosen hero.” She looked deeply into Pit's eyes. “I think it indeed is Ghirahim. I don't know for sure but his minions are all over the surface like they were a few months ago.”

 

“Have you told Link about this feeling?”

 

Zelda shook her head. “I don't know for certain if it is him. Other than the Bokoblins, there really isn't any proof. So for Link's sake let's not say anything to him.”

 

“I think he should know but okay.” he agreed.

 

Zelda thanked him before Link walked in the room. The two glanced back at him and greeted him. Link greeted back as he made his way to Zelda's bed and gave her a bottle with a red potion in it. Zelda thanked him and drank the whole thing.

 

“I should be good as new in a day or so.” She said happily.

 

“I'm glad! You guys both should rest for a few days. You look worn out and exhaust-” Pit said before he gasped loudly, which caused the two skyloftians to look at him strangely. “I just remembered something!”

 

“What is it?” they asked.

 

He looked at them both intently. “It's Pittoo.”

 

“What about him?”

 

“Just before you woke me up Link, I was having a dream of him or maybe it was a dream with him? Or dreaming together at the same time? Anyways, Pittoo and I were able to connect through our connection but this time we were together instead of him being a voice in my brains.”

 

“You were? That's great!”

 

“Pit your connection is getting stronger!”

 

“Pittoo says it was because we were both asleep and that he thinks our connection works when we are both asleep or something.”

 

“But this is the only time it's ever done that?” Zelda asked.

 

Pit nodded.

 

“So where were you guys in your dream?”

 

“We were in the Underworld. The place I told you guys about where I fought Medusa and where Hades rules.”

 

“Why were you there?” Link asked.

 

“I don't know. Pittoo said he was in there looking for Hermes but I'm worried. He was being chased by these creepy white creatures that I've never seen before. They were screaming about wanting our souls and Pittoo was hurt. He looked worn out and beat up and I think those creatures did it to him.”

 

“He's looking for Hermes?”

 

Pit nodded. “We didn't get to talk too much. He said he was starting to wake up but he wanted to know if I was safe and if I was okay...I've never seen him so worried before.”

 

“He's worried about you.” Zelda said.

 

Pit blushed and gave a soft smile. “I-i don't know about that. Pittoo isn't really one to show his feelings.”

 

“But you said he looked worried.”

 

“Well it was a dream or something.”

 

“You like him don't you?” Link asked out of the blue. His tone was hard and his face was cold.

 

Pit looked at Zelda then glanced back at Link. He didn't know what to say because he didn't really know himself. Of course he liked Pittoo but did he really like him the way Link and Zelda liked each other? Yes. He did. He cared about Pittoo a lot. The thought of him made his heart beat fast and his face flush.

 

Pit closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he slowly nodded. “I do. I like him a lot. I just never realized it until everything happened.”

 

“You like a guy that hurts you? Not to mention tried to kill you a few times?” Link snapped.

 

“He doesn't try to kill me anymore. I told you that! He saved me more than he tried to kill me.”

 

“But he beats you up and you still like him?”

 

“Link stop!” Zelda snapped.

 

“No! I don't like it when he does at all!”

 

“Face it Pit, no good comes out of liking someone like him!”

 

Pit narrowed his eyes and stood up. He didn't like the way Link was talking to him about Pittoo. Not one bit. “Pittoo isn't like that anymore. I mean he does beat me up sometimes but I know he doesn't mean it.”

 

“He doesn't mean it? Of course he means it! What else does he do to you Pit?  Does he force you to do things you don't want to do?”

 

“Link! Knock it off!” Zelda shouted.

 

“No! He has never forced me to do anything! Sometimes he tries but he stops when I say no!”

 

Link stopped when he heard the last sentence. The anger that was rising inside him halted and froze.

 

“He stops when you say no?” Link asked, bewildered.

 

Pit nodded. “He does, I mean, sure sometimes he gets mad and beats me up but he doesn't do anything once I ask him to stop.”

 

Link couldn't help but stare. Pit had told him a lot about Pittoo and just from what Pit told him, he knew that Dark Pit was the dominate one. Link always figured when it came to dominance between two guys, it was always one-sided. That's how it was with Ghirahim. No matter how many times Link begged the demon lord to stop, he never listened. In fact, he laughed at him and caused more pain just so he could hear Link scream. The fact that Pittoo was the dominate one between the angels, yet he (reluctantly probably) listened to Pit's pleas was shocking.

 

Link took a deep breath and bowed his head. His eyes closed as he secretly felt the rage and hatred for Ghirahim boil inside. It was all his fault for making him lash out at Pit. Because of what the demon lord did to him he thought that Pittoo was doing the same to Pit without even knowing the relationship.

 

“I'm sorry Pit. I didn't mean to go off on you like I did.” Link whispered.

 

A moment later he felt soft arms wrap around him and pull him into a hug. He didn't need to open his eyes to know they were Pit's. He recognized the way he hugged (not to mention Pit was the only one that could hug Link at the moment) and returned the gesture.

 

“It's okay Link. I know you didn't mean it.” Pit replied. “I'm sure it's just coming from you being tired from your journey.”

 

“Maybe, I am pretty tired but I still had no reason to lash out on you because you like Pittoo. I'm sorry, let me make it up to you okay?”

 

“How?”

 

Link grinned. “I want to take you to one of the springs Zelda went to purify herself. The water was actually pretty warm and I think you would like it.”

 

Pit's eyes lit up. “A HOT SPRING?!”

 

Link laughed while Zelda answered. “Sorta. The waters were warm but I don't know if I would consider them a hot spring, though the one at the Earth Temple was warmer than the Skyview one.”

 

“Sounds like a hot spring to me! I'll take what I can get! Can we go now?”

 

“How about we go in a week? I'm gonna need time to heal myself and get some rest, not to mention I have to get caught up in some classes. We can go this weekend.”

 

“Really? Oh thanks Link! This will be so awesome!”

 

“Wait a minute, you two, and what about Pit's threat? You guys are going to the surface where whatever is after him could just snatch him up at any time.” Zelda said.

 

“We'll be going to the Eldin Volcano. The tornado has been trying to get him from the Faron province. He will be safe with me.”

 

Zelda sighed and crossed her arms while she stared at the boys awaiting her approval. She bowed her head and smiled. “Alright, fine.” She glanced up at them. “Just make sure to bring your weapons and please be safe.”

 

“Yay!” cheered Pit.

 

“Don't worry Zelda, We won't be leaving until Friday and besides we will only be down for the day.”

 

“True, just be careful okay? I've been having a strange feeling for a while, so please just stay safe?”

 

The boys both nodded. “Don't worry we will!”

 

 


	23. Death Comes with Deals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next are a little flip flopped. This chapter is set a week after Link and Zelda return to Skyloft.

Dark Pit nearly jumped out of his skin as he was awoken to the sound of the soul gatherer's screams. His eyes flew wide opened and found one of the creepy creatures had found his secret hide out in Medusa's former castle. It screamed for his soul and started making its way toward him. Dark Pit let out a frustrated sigh as he charged up his staff and fired at the creature. It let out a blood hurling scream as it smashed into the wall. Dark Pit took this advantage to escape the room and the castle altogether. He had been found out and now he had to find somewhere else to camp while he searched for Hermes.

 

Dark Pit had lost track of how long he had been in the underworld. The days blurred into each other and it felt like he had been in there for years but really he had been there for 3 weeks. There were so many days he just wanted to give up but with Pit's life on the line he couldn't. He had started to lose hope in ever find Hermes, and he began to lose hope in himself until the night the connection reached Pit and dragged him into his dream. Though, he didn't have time to explain anything to Pit, it didn't matter to him at that moment. All that truly mattered was that Pit was safe and that was enough to inspire the darker angel to keep going.

 

He flew out of the castle and back to the open sky where he decided to start an early search for Hermes. He didn't care about the soul gatherer that was chasing after him at the moment. He wasn't going to wear himself out to the point of having to hide to rest, though this time he would have to find somewhere else to camp but he would worry about that later. It was time he tried searching in a part of the underworld he had yet to search: the City of Souls. He dreaded searching there reason being: The soul gatherers. There was nothing but them in that area but Dark Pit had searched nearly every part of the underworld and never saw a sign of the god.

 

The dark angel flew towards the city, dodging a few monsters here and there. More soul gatherers began to chase him and were beginning to catch up to him. He was hoping to enter the city without causing too much attention, but that didn't seem to be working as of now.

 

“Stupid shits!” Dark Pit snapped while he looked over his shoulder. There was a mob after him now. “I guess I will have to take care of them now!”

 

He charged up his staff and began to fire at the skeleton-like creatures. They let out their ear shattering screams as his beams struck them but it didn't kill them like he wished. The angel sighed and knew this would take hours before he was free. An idea hit him then. He reached into his pouch and pulled out Pit's bow and began firing light arrows at the soul gatherers. The creatures screamed louder than they had with Pittoo's own staff. Within a matter of minutes the creatures were either killed or ran away, leaving him alone.

 

Dark Pit smiled at the weapon and said, “Who woulda thought? Too bad I just now thought of using his bow. At least now things should move along faster.”

 

The dark angel finally made it to the City of Souls. It was in far more chaos than when he had last been here for his flight power. There were endless soul gatherers everywhere and not to mention a ton of soul eating monsters. Dark Pit groaned as he rested near the edge of the city. He found a nice little cave that seemed to be uninhabited. He took a minor break from his search to eat and rest up a bit. He didn't know how long he would be in there but he knew he wasn't going to be able to rest for a long while. He dug into his pouch and retrieved some food as he studied the creatures inside.

 

“Hermes has to be in there or at least he fucking better be. I'm running out of time and places to search.” Dark Pit said to himself.

 

He rested for a good hour before he packed his items away and made for the city. He tried his best to keep to the shadows but that didn't work out at all. The soul gatherers instantly caught his scent and began to chase him, however; it was different this time. He had more than just a few chasing him. He had nearly the whole city chasing after to him. He fired Pit's bow at them but strangely, it barely did anything. Not to mention, somehow the skeleton-like creatures were faster here. They caught up to Pittoo within a matter of seconds and began biting into him. He tried to fight them off but the numbness that was brought with their bite was effecting him. He felt his wings stop and his body was falling. The only thing he could do was scream as more bit into him.

 

Dark Pit collapsed at the ground where the creatures began to devour him. The dark angel couldn't even defend himself. His body was far too numb yet he could still feel the pain. All he could do was scream in agony and wait for death and know that his soul would be devoured and he failed Pit.

 

He watched as the creatures started ripping his flesh off. Other than being able to feel the pain, he could also feel his body dying. His being was becoming weak and the connection was wearing thin. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the connection. He could feel it slipping through his hands. He only had a little time left.

 

_Pit... if you can hear me, I'm sorry. I forced you to run away and now I am paying the price with my life. It's what I deserve. I'm sorry I couldn't redeem myself and save you. Please forgive me and know that I truly lo-_

A sudden yell interrupted him and he lost his hold on the connection. He barely managed to open his eyes to see something drop from the sky and begin to attack the soul gatherers. His vision was blurry so he couldn't make out who was saving him but he didn't need to see to know. Who else would be in the underworld except for the god he had been searching for?

 

One by one the pain the soul gatherers started to vanish. The cries of the creatures increased as the god fought them off. The creatures' sounds began to quieten and Dark Pit knew it was over. He slowly opened his heavy eyelids as the blurry figure stood over him.

 

Dark Pit smirked and mumbled, “Looks like I found you after all.” before everything went black.

* * *

Dark Pit heard a voice calling for him. He didn't recognize it at all and he definitely didn't know what it was saying. He opened his eyes only to find darkness until he blinked and saw he was in a strange building. One that was completely unknown to him. He glanced around and saw that it wasn't just a building, it was an old temple of some sort. Dark Pit stood up and looked around the enormous room he was in.

 

“Where the hell am I?” He asked aloud while he continued to examine his surroundings.

 

He heard a laugh behind him. One he had heard before but only in a dream. The one where he was with Pit in the hot spring before it turned into mud and pulled him down. He had never seen the owner but there was something about that laugh he didn't like.

 

“My my aren't you a sight.” A voice followed after the laugh.

 

Dark Pit turned around to see a tall strange pale man before him. The man was very tall, nearly towering over Dark Pit. He had white hair that hid half his face, dark brown eyes with purple make up under it and white lips. He wore a crimson cloak and he appeared to be in a white jumpsuit with diamond cut outs on the legs.

 

The dark angel narrowed his eyes at the man before him. He didn't need to know how this man was appearing before him in his dreams or whatever he was in if he was dead. No, Dark Pit didn't need to know anything about this man. He knew just who he was. He recognized the aura he gave off.

 

“Now now, that isn't a look to give to your superior.” The man said.

 

Dark Pit laughed humorlessly and folded his arms. “I don't know who the fuck you think you are but you aren't my anything, _demon_.”

 

The man frowned. “Such rudeness. It seems all young boys have it for their superior.”

 

“You are not my superior. We may share similar auras but you are nothing more than my enemy.”

 

The demon smiled and started to walk around Dark Pit. “I've been told that before by a slave of mine right after he said that he submitted himself to me.” He stopped in front of Pittoo. “Tell me, dark angel, why am I your enemy? Are we not on the same side? You said it yourself we shared similar auras, so how can we be enemies? As a matter of fact, we barely know each other.” The man grinned and bowed in a formal gesture. “I am the Demon Lord Ghirahim.”

 

Dark Pit said nothing. He just stared at the demon.

 

Ghirahim sighed. “You boys are all the same. All so defiant and rude. You remind me of my slave. He is just as defiant as you if not more.”

 

“Look, I'm not interested in your sob stories about your slave. What do you want?” Dark Pit demanded.

 

Ghirahim laughed as strutted over to the angel. He licked his lips and smiled, enjoying the reaction he received.

 

“You are simply adorable.” Ghirahim said. His gloved hand began to caress Dark Pit's face which he swatted away.

 

“Don't fucking touch me.”

 

Ghirahim's smile grew. “You are much like my slave. So defiant which is usually rather annoying it can sometimes be-” He leaned down to whisper in Pittoo's ear. “Sexy.” He placed his cool lips on his ear.

 

Dark Pit's eyes grew wide and he slammed his foot into the demon lord's chest, sending him hurling.

 

“I said don't fucking touch me you sick freak!”

 

Ghirahim grunted as he slowly got up from the ground. The look on his face would have scared anyone else but not Dark Pit. The anger that flowed through his veins was like hot lava in a volcano; at any moment he would explode with rage. This was the very creature that took Pit from him and he wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of him but he couldn't just yet. Dark Pit was trying to play his cards right. It seemed the self-proclaimed demon lord had no idea about Pit or his whereabouts and Pittoo wasn't about to screw that up or give it away.

 

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers. Diamond chains appeared from the ground and wrapped around Pittoo's wrists, bringing him to his knees. Dark Pit fought against the binds but saw it was no use.

 

The demon lord approached Pittoo where he grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced the angel to look at him.

 

“Normally I would punish little shits like you for stunts like that but-” The demon smiled as he stroked Pittoo's face again. “-I want to make a little deal with you.”

 

Dark Pit struggled and tried to pull away but the demon lord's hold tightened. He licked his lips and began to brush Pittoo's black hair out of his face.

 

“If you are trying to get me to fuck you, you can forget it!” He snapped.

 

“Oh, trust me, you are quite fuckable but I have a thing for blondes.”

 

Dark Pit looked at him disgusted. “Let me guess your slave is a blonde.”

 

“Why yes he is.” He leaned down and licked his white lips. “But that wouldn't stop me from doing you now.”

 

“Then what is?” Dark Pit asked.

 

“Time”

 

“Time?” He raised a brow.

 

“Yes, you have very little time left.”

 

“I'm dead. My time is done.”

 

“But it doesn't have to be.”

 

Dark Pit sighed, as if bored. “How so?”

 

“Make a deal with me.” He purred in his ear. “I will revive you and in return you bring me something that I lost.”

 

“Your slave?”

 

“My my, you are smart, but yes. My slave has gotten away from me and I need him back.”

 

“Well if you are like this to him then I don't blame him for running away.”

 

“My patience with you is wearing thin. If I wasn't trying to make a deal with you right now I would beat you within an inch of your life!”

 

“Well that doesn't seem to apply to me since I'm dead already.”

 

“But I could make you live again and all I ask is you return my slave to me.”

 

“No.” Dark Pit simply said.

 

Ghirahim glowered at the dark angel. “Why wouldn't you wish to live again? There must be a reason you want to relive again?”

 

“There is but it's none of your business.”

 

“Your business has to do with your little friend doesn't it?” Ghirahim grinned. “That's why you won't accept my deal.”

 

“I don't know what you are talking about but that isn't the reason. First of all, you are a demon. Second, I don't make deals with demon nor do I seek help from anyone. Lastly, you are a freak.”

 

“I could show you just how freaky I can be boy.”

 

“You don't need to. I believe it.”

 

Ghirahim slapped him. “I've had it with you! Fine! Decline my deal but I promise you this; you will not make it to ever see your friend again. Once I find him, he is mine!”

 

Dark Pit's face became dark. His red eyes began to glow with rage at the words just said. He struggled against the binds cutting into his flesh. The demon lord grinned as he watched Pittoo struggle. Dark Pit quickly bit down hard on the demon lord's hand, earning a yelp and drawing blood.

 

“If you fucking think he is yours then you are DEAD wrong! He belongs to me and I will kill you if you touch him!”

 

Ghirahim smiled. “So he is a dear one to you then? Don't worry, once I get him, he will be joining you here, oh no he won't! Because I will eat his soul! You will remain here alone forev-”

 

Just as Ghirahim said those words, Pittoo's body began to glow. The two looked down at Dark Pit's body confused on what was happening until he felt something tugging on him, something drawing him back. His body began to fade. Dark Pit glanced up at Ghirahim and smirked.

 

“Looks like my way out found me.” Dark Pit laughed while Ghirahim tried to find a way to prevent him from leaving.

 

“Don't think we are done, boy. We will meet again and when we do, you will wish you accepted my deal.” Ghirahim threatened before he snapped his fingers and faded into a wave of diamonds.

* * *

There is a voice. A voice calling him but just like the beginning of his dream or death dream, he didn't recognize it. He tried to lift his eyelids but they were heavy again. He tried to move but every muscle, every nerve was screaming out in pain, which he ended up vocalizing.

 

“Take it nice and easy kid.” The voice said to him.

 

Again he tried to lift his eyelids but couldn't.

 

“Hang on there. This might hurt but it will help.”

 

Dark Pit heard the voice owner digging through something, which he guessed was a satchel or other carrying device. He heard him uncork something and then felt hot steaming water on him. He screamed in agony as the how water hit his face and all over his body. He could hear his body sizzling from the water on his skin.  He tried to open his eyes again but he felt hands cover them, which he hissed in agony from.

 

“Don't try to open your eyes just yet. I won't be able to heal them if you do.”

 

Dark Pit tried to ask him why but hot water splashed on him again, which he cried out again.

 

This process repeated relentlessly until Dark Pit started to feel his muscles again. Even though the water had been burning him, he was starting to feel better. Better than he had since he entered the underworld.

 

“One more splash and then you can open your eyes.” The man instructed and poured the water.

 

Dark Pit bit his lip as the hot water struck him the last time. Slowly, he opened his eyelids and found he was finally able.

 

“Wha...what happened to me?” He croaked. His throat was sore from the screaming.

 

“The soul gatherers attacked you.” answered the man.

 

Dark Pit blinked a few times until he regained his vision. The first thing he noticed was the person who had saved him. His eyes grew wide and gasped. “You!”

 

The man before him was the same man he had met in the library that gave him the book of auras. He smiled at Pittoo and said, “Heya squirt.”

 

“Don't call me that” Dark Pit snapped.

 

The man laughed. “Sorry kid. I never got your name.”

 

“Dark Pit.”

 

“Dark Pit? You're the guy Pandora created from the Mirror of Truth aren't yea?”

 

Dark Pit raised a brow. “Yeah”

 

The man's smile quickly faded into a dark and angry expression. “You are also the reason why she is dead! And your little original copy is the reason why I'm here working overtime!”

 

“Working overtime?” Dark Pit gasped. “You're Hermes!”

 

“Yeah”

 

“I need your help!” Dark Pit tried to get up but collapsed.

 

“You need my help? Why should I help you? You're the one that killed my lady and is messing up my workers here! Why are you even in the Underworld? How'd you get here?”

 

Dark Pit struggled to get back up but fell again. He was about to try again when he realized where he was.

 

“The Rewind Spring?” He looked up at Hermes, confused.

 

“How else was I supposed to bring you back to life?”

 

“Was this the water you were pouring on me?”

 

“No. I just dipped you in until you regained your color and started breathing again.”

 

Dark Pit glanced back up at Hermes. “So what happened to me then?”

 

Hermes sighed. “I'll tell you what, Squirt. I will tell you what happened to you but then you gotta explain yourself.”

 

“Okay fine.” Dark Pit agreed and slowly sat up.

 

Hermes nodded and relaxed a bit. His angry face fell and he began to tell Pittoo the story:

 

“I saw the soul gatherers screeching about souls and I saw them all going after you. I saw them biting and ripping into your flesh and I knew it was just a matter of time before they got your soul. So I yelled after them, catching their attention and started swatting them away but man did they fight back! They aren't supposed to fight back against me, I mean I'm their boss! They should've listened right away but there is something about your soul that they really wanted. I eventually had to use my staff to control them and get them to work again. When they left I checked on you and boy, you were not a pretty sight. You were as white as the soul gatherers! They bit into your skin to where you could see the bones and they even clawed at your eyes. Your skeleton was nearly showing! It was really gross. However; somehow you were still alive but barely. I picked you up and brought you here and you came back alive, though it didn't fully heal your injuries. I looked into your pouch to see if you had any medicine and I found a ton of hot spring water in some bottles, that's what I poured on you. It healed you up nicely though you would need to soak in an actual hot spring for a long while before those healed up.”

 

Dark Pit glanced down at his body and noticed the blood that nearly painted his skin. He had lots of claw and bite marks still. Hermes was right. He would need a long soak to heal these up but he didn't have time. He slowly stood up and folded his arms, wincing as he did but nodded at Hermes.

 

“Thank you for saving me.”

 

“I kind of regret doing so now that I know who you are but then again even though you, Pit and Palutena are the reason I'm working overtime AND you're the reason Pandora is dead, you did help save our world. I guess I can't be _that_ mad at you.” Hermes chuckled.

 

“Aren't you supposed to be an angry guy? That's what Viridi told me but you don't seem to be all that angry.” Dark Pit noted.

 

Hermes shrugged. “There must be something about you that doesn't piss me off though you should be. Perhaps I'm still delighted about you being so interested in my library.”

 

“That's actually the reason why I'm here. Hermes...I need your help.”

 

Hermes tilted his head. “I take it that is also the reason why you are in a prohibited world.”

 

Dark Pit nodded. “I need you to fix the portal into another world. It was broken after Pit was taken and he's in danger.”

 

“Palutena sent yea here didn't she?”

 

“No. I came here on my own. There is a demon after Pit's soul and that demon is the reason the portal is broken, I'm sure.”

 

“Look, Dark Pit, I would love to help you, honestly, I would but I can't. I have a lot of work I have to do and I already wasted a lot of time saving you and talking. If I don't get back to work Zeus is gonna get upset and I don't feel like angering up daddy.”

 

“Zeus is your dad? Gah, forget that. This demon is a freak! While I was dead I encountered him and he knows Pit is in his world and it's only a matter of time before he gets him and eats his soul. If I didn't need your help I wouldn't be asking but I do. I will do anything to get Pit back.”

 

“Anything?” Hermes smirked. “Sounds like you like him.”

 

Dark Pit blushed but said nothing which Hermes laughed at.

 

“So the rumors Viridi has been spreading are true. You love Pit.”

 

“She's been what!?” His face flushed red.

 

“It's cute Squirt but I still can't help you.” Hermes turned and started walking away.

 

“Pit saved our world! Shouldn't the gods and people return the favor?!” Pittoo shouted.

 

Hermes paused and looked over his shoulder at the dark angel.

 

“Hermes, I am begging you. I would never ever even consider begging anyone for help but I can't let my only chance of saving him get away. If you can fix the portal, I promise when I return with Pit I will help you.”

 

The god arched a brow. “Help me?”

 

Pittoo nodded. “I will help you collect souls. It will make your job easier and actually give you more than an hour to enjoy some time off.”

 

Hermes studied Dark Pit for several seconds while he thought about it.

 

“I accept your deal, however; I won't be able to fix the portal. If what you said is true and the demon is responsible for destroying my portal then I can't fix it unless I teleport over there which I don't have time to do. I can, however, teleport you there Squirt but I have no control over where it will send you.”

 

“That's fine but how are we supposed return?”

 

“In every world there is a temple of me in it. Most have been forgotten or are in ruins, rude huh? They are only in other worlds in case of emergencies like this. It won't be easy to find and will probably be underground somewhere, but I will give you this.” Hermes raised his staff over his hand and a small amulet with the wings of Hermes appeared. “This will help you find it. Don't lose it, it's also the key into the ruins and out of the world. “He handed the amulet to Pittoo who immediately put it on. “One more thing, I can't send you to that world unless you have something of Pit's because frankly I have no clue which world he was sucked into.”

 

“I have his bow will that work?” Dark Pit offered the weapon.

 

Hermes grabbed it and examined the bow. He looked at Pittoo and nodded.

 

“Yes, this will work. Are you ready?”

 

“Will I get the weapon back?”

 

“Yes, here, hold onto the weapon.” Hermes ordered.

 

Dark Pit placed his hand on the handle and held tight. Hermes placed his hand on Pittoo's forehead and glanced at the angel.

 

“Get to a hot spring as soon as you can, Squirt. You're still in bad shape, so don't let my saving you be in vain.”

 

Dark Pit nodded. “Thanks Hermes.”

 

The god smiled and nodded. “Go get Pit and don't die. You still owe me.”

 

With that Hermes closed his eyes and teleported Pittoo into the other world.

* * *

Dark Pit opened his eyes and saw he was no longer in the City of Souls with Hermes. He was in a desert, a really hot one at that. Pittoo covered the blinding sun with his hand and began looking around. He was standing in front of what looked to be ancient ruins with a strange symbol with that looked like bird wings with a triangle over it. He continued to scale his surroundings and saw a few ugly red pig-like creatures with cheetah print underwear. They were rather nasty creatures and they gave off a very very low aura similar to the demon's.

 

“They must be his minions or something.” Pittoo said to himself. “I wonder if _he_ is around then.”

 

One of the creatures noticed Pittoo and started sounding off an alarm. Dark Pit glanced over at the creature and fired a light arrow from Pit's bow instantly killing it.

 

He placed the weapon back in his pouch and withdrew his own weapon. He opened his wings and took to the sky. However with the desert heat and the angel wearing all black, he instantly heated up and fell back onto the ground. He grunted and stayed on the ground until he found his ability to move again. The fall had opened up some wounds and caused him to bleed again.

 

“Hermes wasn't joking about the hot spring. I need to find one quick or I won't last in this heat.” Dark Pit slowly removed his scarf and upper wear and placed them into his pouch, leaving him in his undershirt and lower half of his chiton. He opened his wings again and began to fly again. This time he rode the wind and let it guide him through the desert.

 

Hours passed and the heat increased. Dark Pit fell back down onto the ground, where he collided onto hot sand. He quickly tried to run out of it for it was making him sink. He made it to safe grounds and found shade nearby. He reached in his pouch and pulled out some water. He took a little sip and rested awhile before he went back out in the hot sun.

 

However, Dark Pit didn't manage well the second time. It was as if the sun was directed only on him. Sweat was pouring out of his pores like he was being rained on. His eyelids grew heavy and his body grew weary. In a matter of seconds his body gave up on him and he collapsed onto the ground. He opened his eyelids and mumbled some curses at Hermes for sending him to the desert before he blacked out.

 

 


	24. Spa Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is flip-flopped too. This chapter takes place the day Zelda and Link came back. In other words; Pittoo is still in the underworld at this point.

Pit left the two skyloftians alone to rest up after a while. As much as he had missed them and craved their company, he wanted them to relax and tend to their injuries. They were pretty beat up after all though they didn't compare to how bad Pittoo looked in his dream.

 

The angel sat outside and looked up at the now star-filled night. There was a cool gentle breeze that brushed through his hair and kissed past his skin. It was a nice night in Skyloft but as much as he wanted to enjoy it he couldn't. The thought of Dark Pit was well on his mind. He didn't fully understand why Pittoo was searching for Hermes in the Underworld. Why would he be there of all places? From the way he had seen it through his connection the place was in chaos. Was Hermes gonna take over now? Is that why Pittoo was there searching for him? The angel didn't know those answers but he knew that Pittoo was trying to find him.

 

_“He's worried about you.”_

The thought of Zelda's words earlier caused blood to rush to his cheeks. He was worried about him. He knew she was right. It was just hard to grasp since Dark Pit never showed his emotions but there was no other explanation. If Dark Pit didn't care about Pit then he wouldn't be risking his life right now trying to find Hermes.

 

“Pit?” Link's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

 

Pit turned to see Link joining him on the rooftop. Link was cleaned up and back in his skyloftian clothes. Link had covered up most of his body injuries but he had a bandage patch on his cheek near his scar.

 

“Huh?”

 

Link chuckled and smiled at his friend. “You thinking about something?”

 

Pit nodded. His face flushed as he answered, “I'm just thinking about Pittoo.”

 

Link's smile fell and his gaze dropped to his hands. “I'm sorry about earlier.”

 

“It's okay, Link. I know you didn't mean it.”

 

“It was still wrong of me to lash out on you.” Link took a deep breath and gazed at the younger boy. “You care about him a lot. I know just from looking at you but...”

 

 “But what?” asked Pit, his full attention on Link.

 

Link sighed and continued. “Please...don't get mad at me for saying this but are you sure he is good for you? I mean, I know you like him but I don't think you should be with someone who...abuses you. You say that he cares about you but when you don't want to do something he gets mad and hurts you. You don't need to be with someone like that. You don't deserve it.”

 

Pit wanted to get mad but he couldn't. For some reason something inside him was telling him that Link was just concerned about his well-being.

 

He let out a sigh and met the human's gaze. For once, Pit was completely serious as he spoke the next words, “Link, I know you are just looking out for me and you're right, I don't think I deserve to be beaten up by Pittoo. I hate it when he gets mad at me for not wanting to do stuff and then hurts me for it. I hate it when he beats me just because I don't understand why he's mad. I guess I can understand it looking like abuse but it's not the way I see it. Pittoo never shows his emotions but I know he cares about me. I mean, heck, he's in the underworld right now trying to find Hermes to fix the portal so I can get home. If you had seen the shape he was in you wouldn't question him. He was in horrible shape, worse than you and Zelda. He's risking his life for me. I know he cares about me.”

 

Link listened to Pit's words and considered them. From what Pit had told him maybe the darker Pit did care about him but because he never expresses himself could be the reason why he beats on Pit. He never shares his feelings or shows any emotions so maybe he is just frustrated with himself and takes it out on Pit.

 

“Maybe you're right. I'm sorry for what I said.” He apologized.

 

Pit smiled. “It's okay. I know you meant well but, uh.” His smile slightly fell. He glanced away before meeting Link's eyes again. “Are you okay with me liking another boy?”

 

Link smiled and nodded.

 

 Link had never really known anyone who liked the same gender then again he wasn't always that observant with the lifestyles of the skyloftians. The only person he had ever really encountered that liked the same gender was... _him_. Because of the demon lord, Link always assumed that that was how it was with boys. If the dominate one liked you then you practically became his slave and he forced you to do things, not to mention keep you chained to his bedside and rape you relentless times. Even though Pittoo isn't Ghirahim, that didn't make Link stop worrying. Pit was oblivious to things sometimes so he felt like he couldn't completely trust his words.

 

Pit let out his breath that he didn't even know he was holding. “I'm glad. I was honestly scared you would hate me or something.”

 

Link laughed and rustled Pit's hair. “I could never hate you. You're too much of a goofball but I am still iffy about Pittoo.”

 

“I'll show you he is a nice guy, well at times, when this whole thing is over and you guys meet.”

 

Link smiled and laughed. “Sounds like a deal but we should probably get to bed before Pipit catches us up here and forces us to bed.”

 

Pit nodded in agreement and stood up. The two descended from the roof and made their way to Link's room.

* * *

The rest of the week passed in a blur. Things in Skyloft had returned back to normal once Zelda was able to walk again. Pit would sometimes join his friends in their classes or go around Skyloft and visit with the residents. Sometimes after the classes Pit would ask Owlan how the potion's process; it was coming along just fine and should be finished in another week.

 

The weekend was finally here and Link and Pit were getting ready for their journey to the Eldin Province. Pit was as anxious as ever. It had been so long since he was up in the sky; the last time being when they discovered the broken portal. Not only was he going to be back in the sky but he was also going to a hot spring, or rather what this world would consider a hot spring.

 

While Link packed for the trip, he threw a glance towards Pit and smiled. Pit was blabbering with anticipation. He was so excited!

 

“Are you excited Pit?” Link asked, sarcastically.

 

“Are you kidding?! I've only been excited for this all week!”

 

Link chuckled, “I couldn't tell.”

 

“Really? I've been talking about it all week.” Pit threw a confused look at Link.

 

The skyloftain just laughed and shook his head. “I know Pit I was being sarcastic.”

 

“Oh!”

 

“Alright, all set!” Link said as he placed everything into his adventure pouch which Pit tilted his head at while he examined it.

 

“How did you get everything to fit in there?” he asked.

 

“Easy. It's magic.” He joked as he handed Pit his bow. “Here, you said you used a bow in your world right?”

 

“I've used a lot of weapons but the bow is my favorite.” He said as he took the bow. “Are we really gonna need weapons?”

 

Link nodded. “There were a few share of monsters down there, not to mention there have been a lot of bokoblins lately, which is weird.”

 

“Bogo-what?”

 

“Bokoblins.” corrected Zelda as she entered Link's room.

 

“Hi Zelda!” Pit greeted happily.

 

“Hey Zelda.”

 

“Hi boys.” She greeted back.

 

“So what are bogoblins?”

 

“Bokoblins” The two corrected.

 

“They are a type of demon monsters. Honestly, they aren't too big of a threat but when they get in large numbers they can be annoying to get rid of.” Link answered

 

“So we're gonna see some?”

 

“Most likely.” Link arched a brow. “You scared?”

 

“Pffft! What? Of course not! I took down gods remember and they were like a zillion feet tall!”

 

The teens laughed at the angel's response.

 

Zelda approached Pit and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him into a hug.

 

“Enjoy your spring and keep Link out of trouble.” She said.

 

“I will! To both!” Pit hugged back.

 

Zelda pulled away and kissed his cheek, sending the angel to blush. She made her way to Link and hugged him too. She held him tight in her embrace.

 

“Please be safe.” She whispered in his ear.

 

“I will be, promise. Nothing is gonna happen and if anything does I will protect Pit.” he whispered back.

 

Zelda nodded and placed her lips on Link's. It started off as just a simple peck but it grew into a tender kiss. Pit had to cough to draw them back to reality. The two apologized and quickly broke off the kiss with blushing faces.

 

The trio walked out of the academy and made their way to the running platform, where they said their second round of goodbyes.

 

“You ready?” Link asked Pit.

 

Pit nodded, excitedly.

 

Link smiled “I'll go first. You wait until Zelda lets you know when to run.”

 

Pit nodded again. “Okay”

 

With that Link threw a nod Zelda's way before he ran off the platform.

 

“Pit, please be careful. I know Link doesn't want to believe it but I really think it's Ghirahim that's causing all this. Please please, be careful.” Zelda pleaded.

 

“I promise we will.” He vowed.

 

She nodded before smiling and gave him the okay to run.

 

Pit flashed her a grin before he ran off the platform, where Link caught him. Once Pit was safely secured on the back of the loftwing, Link commanded his bird towards the red beam.

 

Pit smiled and closed his eyes as he felt the wind brushing past his skin, and breeze through his hair. It had been so long since he was last in the sky. He missed it terribly. He felt like a cage bird finally being free at that moment. Not that he hated it on Skyloft, quite the contrary, he loved it but he was an angel and his place was in the sky.

 

Link glanced back at the angel and smiled.

 

“Hold on Pit!” Link called over his shoulder.

 

Once he felt Pit tighten his hold on him, he tapped his heels against his bird. His bird let out a squawk and flapped its wings harder. When his loftwing was at a certain speed it performed a spiral charge. Pit clung onto Link but let out a happy cheer. Link laughed and joined in on the cheering.

 

“It's been so long since I've been in the sky!” Pit yelled over the wind.

 

“Just think, in a week you will be able to be out here flying on your on!” Link called back.

 

“I can't wait for that day! I've been dreaming of that for so long!”

 

“Hang in there for just a few more days.”

 

Pit smiled brightly as he closed his eyes and let the wind wrap around him. Link shook his head and laughed. He scanned around the sky for any sign of the tornado but to his surprise it wasn't in sight. This was strange. Every time he had been in the sky with Pit the tornado would come after them but for some reason not this time. Perhaps it was because they were nearing the Eldin province, which was Link's guess.

 

The red beam was just a few feet away, Link glanced over at Pit and told him they were gonna dive off the bird. Pit looked at Link like he was insane. Dive off the bird? Into the red beam? Was this a good idea??

 

“Get ready!” Link said, as he waited for the right time to jump. They were just in the center of the beam and the hole in the cloud barrier showed Eldin below. “Now!”

 

Link leaped off his bird with Pit following after. Link held onto Pit's wrist tightly as they fell from the sky. He watched as Pit started to freak out about falling. He frantically glanced up at the crimson loftwing, now soaring the other way. Link laughed and shook his head and glanced down. They were getting closer to the ground. The skyloftain reached in his bag to pull off the sailcloth but it slipped of out his hand and breeze away. Now they really were in trouble.

 

“What just blew away?” Pit yelled.

 

“My sailcloth! Without it we're gonna get smashed into the ground!”

 

“Wait what about this?” Pit called out as he pointed to the cloak on his back.

 

Link smiled. “That should work!”

 

Together, the boys each untied Pit's cloak and held one piece firmly into their hand. The cloak caught the wind and gracefully started to descend below.

 

Once they were safely on the ground, Link glanced at Pit and hugged him tightly.

 

“That was a good idea Pit!” Link complimented.

 

“Thanks! I have them sometimes.”

 

Link chuckled and pulled away before he handed Pit the cloak. Pit held it in his hands for a second then glanced up at Link.

 

“Do you think you could hold onto this for me? It doesn't matter if anyone else sees me with my wings here.”

 

“I guess so.” Link replied and took the cloak where he stuffed it in his pouch. He retrieved the bow from there and handed it to the angel. “Here you go.”

 

Pit grinned and took the weapon. He honestly missed holding a bow and now he was able to use one again even though it wasn't Palutena's bow, it was still a bow.

 

“Welp, we better start heading towards the Earth temple.” Link said and started to lead towards the temple with a perky Pit following behind.

 

It took them a little over an hour before they reached the Earth Temple. Along the way, they ran into some monsters as well as bokoblins. At first Pit thought they were hideous looking but when he saw the underwear they were wearing he nearly died of laughter. Of course that changed once the minor demons started to attack them. Link was prepared to guard and protect Pit but he soon realized it was completely unnecessary. Pit was taking care of himself just fine. The angel's aim with the bow was amazing.  The bokoblins didn't even reach him they were shot down so fast. Not only was the angel fast, but he hardly missed and was able to kill the minor demons from such a distance; Link never even saw them until a black speck fell.

 

After the few random mobs of bokoblins they reached the earth temple which Pit stared at in amazement. The two ventured down into the temple and were instantly met with a wave of heat. To Link, the heat was nothing. It wasn't as hot as the fire sanctuary but he had his earrings to endure that heat but with the earrings on now in the earth temple, it was nothing. However for Pit; he was sweating up a storm. He wasn't used to this kind of heat. He took off his shirts and was in nothing but his pants and scandals throughout the rest of the way there.

 

It took the two another hour until they reached the end of the temple. By that time, Pit was sweating so much it looked like he had bathed recently. Link couldn't help but feel sorry for the little guy and frequently gave him bottles of water. Pit was honestly amazed with how much he was sweating compared to Link. When Pit asked why this was, Link showed him the red earrings in his ear and explained to him that it reduces heat. He would've given Pit one of the rings but the angel's ears weren't pierced.

 

They finally reached the door to the Earth Spring, at which Pit was nearly crawling on the floor while Link laughed.

 

“If you thought this was hot, you should see the fire sanctuary, I could actually feel a bit of the heat even with these on.”

 

“No thanks! I had to deal with heat when I was trying to stop Hades from getting the Wish seed from the Phoenix. That was a hot battle! I nearly burnt myself alive!” Pit panted.

 

Link laughed and opened the door to the spring. He swore he saw Pit's eyes light up at the sight of the giant spring.

 

“THE HOT SPRING!!” He cried out and magically found the energy and strength to get up and run towards the water.

 

“Pit wait! Your pants are still on!”

 

“Forget the pants!” The angel called back

 

“You won't have anything dry to wear on the way back.”

 

Pit froze and quickly undid his pants and shoes until he was wearing only the shorts he wore under his chiton. When he was in that he made a break for the spring. He ran all the way in and collapsed into the water. Link was startled at first and thought something was wrong but when Pit breached for the surface, he relaxed. While the angel was distracted with the warm waters, Link took the opportunity to undress himself and slip on his swimming tunic then joined Pit in the spring.

 

The waters really were warm enough to be considered a hot spring. It was nice and relaxing just as he remembered. Link watched as Pit swam around the waters, eventually playing in the waterfall and couldn't help but think how adorable he really was. No, he didn't think Pit as anything other than a friend but he couldn't deny that Pit was awfully cute. He was such a child at heart and a complete goofball, it would be hard not to think of him as such. Of course, Pit had proven earlier that he may look like a young boy but he was definitely a skilled archer. Honestly, he was better at the bow than Link was.

 

When Pit had finished playing in the waters, he came up to Link and sat beside him and relaxed. The angel was truly at peace here. The water was nice, though it was a lot cooler than the hot springs back home but it was better than nothing.

 

The angel glanced up at the open sky above and started to wonder how things were going back home. He really missed Lady Palutena and Skyworld. Not to mention, he really missed Pittoo. His mind started to wonder about his dark counterpart. It had been a week since the last connection. He wondered if Pittoo was doing okay in the underworld and if he had any luck finding Hermes.

 

Hours went by without the boys really knowing it. After the first hour soaking in the waters, they got out and ate their lunch that Zelda had packed for them. They ate and talked about nothing in general. Once they were finished, the two snoozed for a bit. When they woke up they had a snack and hopped back into the water.

 

Link glanced up at the open sky and noticed it was darker than it should be. It wasn't near dusk at all, so there should be no reason for the sky to be so dark. Not only was that odd but something was stirring inside Link that made him uneasy. He got strange sensation that something wasn't right. He glanced over at Pit and saw that he noticed this too. The angel was standing up in the waters and was staring up at the sky. He glanced over at Link.

 

“Something isn't right.” He said.

 

“You notice it too?”

 

Pit nodded. “I don't know what it is but something is telling tha- AAAAH!!” A sudden sharp zap pierced through Pit's mind and body causing him to collapse into the water.

 

“Pit!” Link rushed over to Pit.

 

The angel was completely knocked out by something. Link shook Pit's shoulders and tried to wake him but he didn't. Pit's body was going cold for some unknown reason.

 

“Pit! Pit wake-up!”

 

Just then the doors to the spring burst open. Link glanced over to the door and saw a mob of bokoblins rushing in towards them. Link scooped up Pit and ran towards his pouch but they were instantly surrounded. The bokoblins pointed their weapons around Link, making sure that he couldn't escape. Link knew it was too late. They were caught and defenseless. Link glanced down at Pit and saw the angel was still unconscious. He didn't know what was happening to Pit but he had to do something quick.

 

“What do you shits want?” Link snapped.

 

“We wants you two!” One of them said as it reached into its pocket and pulled out something Link was too familiar with. Mushroom Sleeping Spores. Link gasped and tried to back away as the creature blew it towards him but it was too late. The spores already sank into his skin and made him drowsy. His knees buckled underneath him and collapsed into unconsciousness.


	25. Shadows of the Past

“Pit! Pit wake-up!”

 

He could hear Link calling out for him but no matter how many times Pit tried to he couldn't. Something had shocked him out of nowhere and had cause him to pass out. Now he was in nothing but darkness.

 

“Link! Hello?” He tried to call out but his voice simply echoed around him.

_Pit..._

“Pittoo? Is that you? Are we talking through the connection again? I wasn't asleep and that shock hurt a lot worse than the other times.” Pit said as he began to walk aimless into nothing.

_If you can hear me, I'm sorry._

“Of course I can hear you! But where are you? And why are you sorry?”

_I forced you to run away_

Pit stopped walking and dropped his head a little. He felt a tinge of guilt when he heard those words.

 

“Pittoo...It's okay. It wasn't you completely, it was just everything in general. I didn't want to be locked up like a bird anymore.”

_And now I am paying the price with my life._

He froze. He literally felt the blood drain from his face along with his body. He frantically looked for Dark Pit in the darkness but still found nothing.

 

“Pittoo, what are you saying? What do you mean paying with your life?? Pittoo? Please! Answer me!”

_It's what I deserve._

“Pittoo? Pittoo! No! It isn't! Please don't say that!” Tears were sliding down his cheeks as he desperately searched for Pittoo.

_I'm sorry I couldn't redeem myself and save you._

“Pittoo, please stop! Don't die on me! Please!”

_Please forgive me and know that I truly lo-_

“Pittoo!? PITTO-AAAHHH!” A sudden pain washed over him at Pittoo's last words. He felt something literally slicing him up inside. He knew what it was. Their connection.

 

“PITTOO!!! PLEASE!!! DON'T DIE ON ME!” Pit cried. “PLEASE!!! I NEED YOU!”

 

But there was nothing he could do. Pittoo was nowhere to be found and the angel knew that he was dead. The connection between them was broken and he felt the emptiness it left behind. All the angel could do was sob in the middle of the blackness until he saw a random light appear before him. He stared at it for a moment before he continued crying.

 

After his sobs softened up a bit, he stood up and walked towards the light with a broken heart.

* * *

When Pit opened his eyes, he first noticed that his eyes stung and his face was soaked with tears. His body was also cold and hurt when he moved. He figured this was the result of that terrible shock he received. The next thing he noticed was that he was no longer at the spring. Instead, he was in some dark unknown place. He blinked a few times as well as rubbed his eyes until his vision cleared. He noticed then that he was inside a cell.

 

“What?” he croaked softly. He slowly got off the cold floor and walked towards the bars when he felt something cold wrapped around his ankles which made a clanking sound. Pit glanced down and saw he had a shackle around his ankle that was chained to the ground.

 

“Huh?” He bent down and tugged but it did nothing. The chain remained on him. “What the heck?”

 

He glanced down again, seeing that he was still in his shorts and they were still damp from the spring. So he hadn't been here long, but where was here? And where was Link?

 

The angel peered around the prison but didn't find Link in any of the cells. He checked his own cell and saw Link a few feet away unconscious on the ground. Pit tried to walk towards him but the chain on his ankle forbade it.

 

“Link? Link!” The angel called for him but Link didn't even stir. He was completely knocked out.

 

Pit tried again to reach Link and even tried to free himself from chains but both failed miserably. He sighed and sunk to the ground. He hugged his knees and hid his face in them as he tried to think of what had happened but all that he could remember was the pain he felt when Pittoo's connection broke. Next, he thought of Pittoo's last words and realized that was the last he would ever hear Pittoo and the last time he ever saw him (physically) was the day he ran away. Never again would he see his dark copy and with that thought he began to cry again.

* * *

Link awoke at the sound of sniffling and soft sobbing. He opened his eyes to find himself in a dimly lit place but didn't register where he was because he recognized the gentle crying. He shot up from the cold ground and looked to find Pit hugging his knees and crying into them.

 

“Pit? Pit, you're okay!” Link said as he sat up. “Why are you crying?”

 

Pit lifted his head and saw that Link had finally awoken after what felt like an eternity. Link stood up and walked over to Pit when he noticed the sound of clinking on the ground. He glanced and saw his ankle was shackled to chains. He glanced at Pit and saw his ankle too was shackled.

 

“What the hell?” Link said as he tried to tug himself free.

 

“I already tried that.” Pit said, wiping his eyes.

 

Again Link tried to reach Pit but found that he could barely reach him. Even if Pit made his way towards him all they could touch were their fingertips. Link let out a frustrated growl as he gave up trying to reach the angel.

 

“Pit, what's going on?” Link asked. “Where are we?”

 

Pit shrugged. “I don't know. I woke-up here after I passed out. I thought you would know?”

 

Link glanced around the room and knew immediately they were inside a dungeon. Though there was something very familiar about this one. It held a scent of rust and blood. He walked towards the bars but was unable to reach them so he only saw a bit of the room.

 

“There is something about this place that is familiar but I can't remember. My brain is a little foggy from the spores.”

 

“Spores?”

 

Link returned back to the shadows of the cell and sat as close to Pit as he was allowed. He met the angel's gaze and nodded.

 

“Mushroom Sleeping Spores. When you passed out, we were attacked by a horde of bokoblins that used the spores to knock me out. They are very strong so who knows how long I've been unconscious.”

 

“Why did they knock you out?”

 

Link shrugged. “They said they wanted us for some reason.”

 

“It's the threat.” Pit said automatically.

 

“What?”

 

The angel nodded. “It has to be. Why else would they knock you out and chain us here?”

 

“But wouldn't they just want you?”

 

Pit shrugged and sighed as he placed his head back on his knees. Link desperately wanted to reach out and comfort him but he couldn't. The stupid chains just wouldn't let him.

 

“Pit? What's wrong? Why are you crying and what happened to you at the spring?”

 

“It was a connection with Pittoo.”

 

“Really? What did he say? Did he find Hermes?”

 

Pit shook his head as tears began to dwell.

 

“He said he was sorry for making me run away and that he...is paying the price with his life.” Tears began to pour out and he couldn't make them stop.

 

Link froze as he realized what this meant. Pittoo was dead. While he was dying he must've had enough strength to connect to Pit and tell him his final words before he died. The skyloftian wanted to desperately to reach out to Pit now. He got up and tried to do so even though he knew he couldn't.

 

“Pit, I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say!” Link tried to console.

 

“This is all my fault! I shouldn't have left Skyworld! If I had stayed where I was and just obeyed Lady Palutena's rules then Pittoo wouldn't be dead!”

 

“Pit, no, please don't say that-”

 

The door to the dungeon creaked open with the sound of voices following it.

 

“They are down here sir.” Someone said.

 

Link and Pit froze immediately and stared at each other before they glanced out their prison bars. They heard footsteps on something that sounded like stairs and instantly hushed. It sounded like only two or three people. The footsteps got closer and Link could make out two bokoblins but couldn't tell who the third person was until they stepped in front of their cell.

 

“Well, this is definitely a delightful surprise!” The third person said.

 

Link's entire being froze. His eyes widened and he felt the blood completely drain out of him as he stared back into the eyes of their captor. The Demon Lord Ghirahim.

 

“No....” Link barely breathed.

 

Ghirahim smiled and glanced back at his minions. “For once you idiots did something right. Not only did you bring me the angel but-” Ghirahim looked back at Link and grinned. “You brought back my sky child.”

 

Pit and Link sat there speechless. Link was in the total shock state of fear. Something Pit had only seen a few times when Ghirahim was brought up but this was totally different from the mere mention of the name. Link was horrified beyond belief. Pit's tears seemed to stop completely when Ghirahim approached. This was the man that was after him. The dark aura that Pittoo had sensed. The man that brought fear into Link's eyes.

 

“Well now, let's have a better look at our little prisoners, hmm?” Ghirahim snapped his fingers and disappeared before reappearing inside their cell. Pit gasped at the trick while Link sat there stone stiff.

 

Ghirahim snapped his fingers again but this time a light appeared in the cell, letting him see his prisoners better. He stood there at first, with his hands on his hips, grinning at the sight of the boys.

 

“I must say this is a treat. You two are almost nude.” He chuckled and decided to approach Link first.

 

He grinned at the sight of his long lost sky child. He hovered over him before he caressed the scar under Link's eye. Link winced at the touch but still remained frozen.

 

“Why Link, you don't seem very happy to see me again. I must say I've missed you dearly but I knew you would return to me soon enough.” Ghirahim leaned down and pecked the scar which caused Link to hiss. “The fear in your eyes is so delicious. I've forgotten how absolutely adorable you are when you are scared.” Ghirahim laughed as he held Link's jaw firmly and planted his lips on his.

 

The demon lord moaned loudly as he began to devour Link's mouth. It had been so long since he had last tasted this boy and he was going to get every last missed taste.

 

Pit sat there in shock as he watched the scene. He couldn't understand just what the heck was going on. Some random pale demon man was making out with a medusa-fied Link. Suddenly, it began to click and everything started to make sense. Ghirahim did things to Link. That was why Link was so afraid of him and hated when he was brought up. Ghirahim had traumatized Link and he didn't want to relive any of those memories again. That also explains why Link looks away from mirrors to avoid seeing the scar. Ghirahim was the one that gave it to him.

 

Ghirahim pulled away from Link with a trail of saliva following. Link's horrified expression never changed. He was still in shock and probably didn't realize what just happened. Ghirahim licked his lips and moaned before he placed his lips back on Link's scar.

 

“I've forgotten just how delectable you were Link.” He giggled and kissed him again. This time his gloved hands began to travel southwards.

 

Pit saw this and felt anger starting to dwell. He gripped his fists and stood up while he shouted, “Don't you touch him!”

 

Ghirahim stopped at the sound of Pit's voice. He pulled away from Link and looked over at Pit with a smile plastered on his white lips. He stood up and made his way towards Pit. The angel didn't realize just how tall he was. He was practically a tower!

 

“So you are the angel of light I've been trying to get.” Ghirahim grabbed his jaw and examined his face. “You sure are a cute little thing. Such a sweet innocent little face.”

 

Pit narrowed his brows and swatted the hand away.

 

“Don't touch me!” He snapped.

 

“My my, you sound just like him, though looks wise I think you are better looking.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Ghirahim grinned. “Your little dark twin.”

 

Pit's face fell and soon looked almost as horrified as Link's.

 

The smile widened on those white lips as he started to walk around Pit.

 

“The boy is dead though. I tried to make a deal with him though so he would live again but-” Ghirahim sighed. “-he kept refusing.”

 

“What was the deal?” Pit demanded.

 

“I told him I would revive him and all he had to do was return my sky child to me but he declined. He was such a stubborn boy. I asked him if he had anything worth living for but he said no. He said he had no reason to live and that was why he refused me.”

 

“You're lying!” Pit snapped as tears formed again.

 

Ghirahim stopped and grinned while folding his arms. “Sad to say, it's all true.”

 

“Pittoo would never say that!”

 

Ghirahim shrugged. “You believe whatever you want but what I'm saying is the truth. Either way it doesn't bring him back.”

 

Pit stared back at the dark soulless eyes of the demon lord. He could feel the sting of tears threatening. He couldn't cry in front of the enemy. He just couldn't. He didn't want to show any weakness to him.

 

“Not like it really matters anyways.” Ghirahim said, turning from Pit and making his way to Link. He brushed Link's bangs out of his face before placing his lips on his again.

 

“Stop!” Pit snapped and ran towards Ghirahim, pushing him away from Link.

 

The demon lord fell to the ground but when he got up he stormed over towards Pit and smacked him across the face. Pit yelped before the demon lord grabbed a fist full of Pit's flowery bangs and yanked for him to look up. He smashed him against the wall, crushing his wings.

 

“Listen here you little shit.” His grip on Pit tightened. He was nearly pulling the roots out of his head and Pit couldn't help but cry out. “I will do whatever I damn well please with my sky child so don't you try to fucking stop me. He belongs to me and only me.”

 

“No he doesn't! Link belongs with Zelda not some sick weirdo!” Pit hissed out.

 

“Oh the spirit maiden? Ha! Don't make me laugh angel boy. Link truly is mine.” Ghirahim moved slightly so Pit could see the scar on Link's frozen face. “You see that, boy? The scar? I am the one that branded him with that. The scar means that I am his master and he is my slave.” He move back in front of Pit and slammed his head into the wall. “Therefore, Link _is_ mine.”

 

“No! Just because you gave him a scar doesn't make him yours.” Pit slammed his fist into Ghirahim's belly.

 

The demon lord fell back and stared at the angel in surprise. He didn't expect the boy to be so strong. He didn't like it. He glared at him while he snapped his fingers and got up.

 

Chains came from behind Pit and grabbed his wrists, pinning him against the wall. Another shackle appeared on his other foot and both of those chains retreated to the wall, completely pinning him there. Ghirahim grinned as he approached the struggling boy. When he was a few inches away from him, he gripped his jaw and forced Pit to look at him.

 

“You've got some fight in you. I will give you that.” His grip tightened to the point where Pit cried out and knew there would be bruises. “But you don't want to fuck with me boy because I will beat you within an inch of your life and you will be deafen from the sound of your own screams.” A thought occurred as well as a wicked smile. “Perhaps I should punish you the way I punish Link.”

 

Pit's eyes grew wide as he felt Ghirahim's gloved fingers walk down his abdominal line. Pit wiggled and flailed, trying desperately to escape those fingers.

 

“S-stop! Don't touch me! Get off of me!” Pit panicked as those fingers got dangerously lower.

 

The sound of Pit's panicked cry managed to reach Link and snapped him out of his shock. He shook his head and glanced around to see Ghirahim standing in front of Pit with his arms and legs chained. He gasped and without thinking, ran towards the demon lord. However; the sound of his chains hitting the ground alerted Ghirahim. The demon lord snapped his fingers and disappeared once Link was about to shove him. Link whirled around and saw Ghirahim standing a few feet away from him. He narrowed his eyes and stood in front of Pit, protectively.

 

“It's nice of you to finally join us Link.” Ghirahim laughed.

 

“Don't think you can do to Pit what you did to me!” he snapped.

 

“Don't worry sky child, I have no immediate intention to do anything of the sort to him. As I told his twin, I enjoy blondes much better.”

 

“His twin? Pittoo?”

 

“Is that his name? What a ridiculous name!” Ghirahim laughed.

 

“Hey, Lady Palutena gave him that name!”

 

“I don't care who gave him the name. It's stupid either way.”

 

“How did you meet Pittoo then?” Link asked.

 

The demon lord rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. “Honestly, sky child if you weren't so surprised at the sight of my beauty you would've heard the story.” He sighed. “Angel boy's twin is dead and I tried to make a deal with him-”

 

“What was the deal?”

 

“I'm getting there boy!” He snapped. “The deal was: I would revive him in exchange he would bring you to me but he refused saying he had no reason to live anymore. He was a sour puss really.”

 

“So what is it you want with us Ghirahim?” Link demanded. “How're you even here? You were sucked into my sword with Demise.”

 

A coy smile played on those white lips as he approached Link. Link backed away as far as his chains would allow him but the demon lord still approached him. He stayed a few inches from the boy, loving the fear that was still dwelling in those fierce blue eyes.

 

“It's simple really. Two sword spirits can't be in each other. I was released from your former sword a few months ago actually. Now the only issue is getting my master out of there.”

 

“Wait he is a sword spirit?” Pit asked.

 

“Zelda and I told you this already, Pit.” Link glanced back at the angel.

 

“Oh yea.”

 

“So what is it you want with us?”

 

Ghirahim closed the gap between them and towered over Link. “Truth is sky child, you are just a nice little bonus for me.” He caressed his face which Link recoiled at. “It's your cute little angel friend that I really want.”

 

“So you are the threat that is after me!” Pit gasped.

 

“Why? Why do you want Pit?” Link demanded.

 

“All in good time. If I tell you, it will ruin my fun.”

 

“If you don't tell us I will-”

 

Ghirahim firmly gripped Link's jaw. “You'll what boy? Fight me? You are in no position to do so. You are a prisoner in my domain once again and this time you have absolutely nothing to free yourself with. Your little sword isn't here and neither are any of your weapons. I made that mistake before but not this time. You both are completely at my mercy which I may show you some if you comply with me.”

 

“I don't know what the heck you just said but there is no way we will come-plie with you! Whatever that is.” Pit snapped

 

“I see your friend is lacking in intelligence.”

 

“I am not! I have brains!”

 

Ghirahim chuckled, amused. “So I see.” he released Link and strolled over to Pit and began to stroke his cheek. “Not very bright but surely are cute. I will have some fun with you.”

 

“Don't you even think about it!” Link snapped and rushed to push Ghirahim away from Pit. “You leave Pit alone!”

 

Ghirahim growled and snapped his fingers as he got up. The chain on Link's ankle seemed to grow and coil around his legs. Another set of chains appeared and wrapped around Link's wrists, chaining them together. The blonde boy fell to the ground and struggled against his bindings. Pit gasped and tried to worm out of his own bindings to help his friend but to no prevail.

 

Ghirahim collected himself as he strolled over to Link where his foot met with the boy's gut. The demon lord knelt down to Link's level, where he grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and forced him to look at him.

 

“You've been away from me for far too long sky child. You've forgotten your place as my slave. It appears I will have to punish you, though I do enjoy doing so.”

 

“I'm not your slave! Punish me all you want, Ghirahim! I will defy you to the last breath!” Link shouted.

 

Ghirahim sighed and glared at the defiant boy. Did he really have to do this over again? He did enjoy making the boy scream and see his blood but sometimes he just wanted the boy to comply. He seemed to do so when he had a- oh! A sudden idea occurred.

 

“Oh I can make you submit to me again, dear boy. You may be impossible to break when it comes to torture but you are easy to break-” The demon lord looked at Link then glanced over his shoulder and back, grinning wickedly at him. “-when it comes to others.”

 

Ghirahim released Link and summoned a dagger.

 

Link's eyes widened as Ghirahim approached Pit with the dagger.

 

“No!”

 

The demon lord ignored Link and brought the dagger to Pit's cheek, jamming it in and slowly slicing alongside his jaw. Pit hissed and tried to hold back his cries but he couldn't. Ghirahim brought the dagger to Pit's other cheek and sliced it again, this time deeper to get the angel to really cry out.

 

“Stop! Ghirahim!”

 

Ghirahim glanced over at Link and smiled. “You know the drill boy. I did this before and I will do it again. I will keep your little friend alive so long as you obey me!”

 

Pit cried out as the demon lord stabbed him in the shoulder.

 

“Fine! I will! Just stop! Leave him alone!” Link pleaded.

 

Ghirahim stopped and looked over at Link. “I'm sorry what was that? I couldn't hear over the sound of the angel's screams.”

 

Link glared at him for that but he took a deep breath and said, “I will obey you as long as you don't harm Pit.”

 

“Link no! Don't worry about me please!”

 

Link glanced up to see Pit worrying over him. Not a shred of fear laid in those eyes for himself even though he was bleeding. It was all for Link. Pit truly was a selfless creature but so was the blonde. He couldn't bare to hear Pit's cries anymore. He would do anything to keep his friend safe....even if it meant submitting to the demon lord.

 

“I'm sorry Pit.” Was all Link could say.

 

Ghirahim laughed as he walked back towards Link, snapping his fingers to free the chain that held him to the ground, and swooped him up in his arms. The demon lord snapped his fingers again, this time releasing Pit from the wall. He glanced over his shoulder and grinned at the angel.

 

“Don't worry angel boy. I'll take good care of Link.” He said as he held his arm above his head and snapped his fingers.

 

The last thing Link saw was Pit running up to the bars of his cell with a pained expression as blood dripped down his face and arm.


	26. Pain

Zelda sat near the running platform until dusk and there was still no sign of Link or Pit. It had been hours since they left and they should've returned by now. Something was wrong and she knew it. She ran off the platform and called her bird and made her way towards the Eldin province.

 

When she was there she took the quickest route to the Earth Temple. She noticed there were hardly any bokoblins around, which was strange. Only a week ago the place was plagued with them and now only a few were in sight? That was odd. She ignored them for now and continued into the temple.

 

She ran inside the temple, towards the direction of the spring and hoped that they were still in there. If they were, she would give them a good yelling for scaring her but if they weren't...

 

Finally, she made it to the the spring and gasped when she saw no one. There was no sign of Link or Pit anywhere.

 

“Link? Pit?” She called out and ran deeper into the open room. She searched high and low but there was no sign of them.

 

 She ran to the other side of the spring where she noticed Link's adventure pouch on the ground next to the boy's clothes. She quickly glanced around again and found no other sign of them.

 

“Link! Pit!” She cried out desperately. “Answer me please!”

 

But no one answered her.

 

She felt tears stinging behind her eyes and her knees gave out. She fell to the ground and started to cry.

 

“I knew something like this was going to happen! I knew it! I should've made them stay home!” She wept. Something inside her told her the answer she feared the most. “I know. It's him. Ghirahim has returned and he's taken Link and Pit.” She got up from the ground, clutching her fists and looked up at the open sky. “I will find them and save them!” and with that she grabbed the adventure pouch and their clothes and left the spring.

* * *

 

 

Ghirahim teleported himself to his bedroom where he placed his captured sky child on the bed. He snapped his fingers and the chains that wrapped around him morphed into a diamond collar with a chain connected to the bed. The chains to his hands however, were still bound.

 

Link didn't bother to look up at the demon lord. He knew there was a smirk on that pale face. Once again he used Link's weakness against him. The first time he did this was when his friend Gorko the Goron was captured to decode a scroll. Once Link was captured again, Ghirahim used Gorko to get Link to obey or else he would hurt his friend. Now it was happening again with Pit.

 

Ghirahim removed his cloak and made his way to Link, where he gently cupped his chin and pressed his lips onto the ones he constantly yearned for. He forced Link's mouth open and slid his long tongue inside, tasting everything he had missed. A deep moan rose from his throat as the memory of the taste was relived. He didn't care that Link wasn't kissing back. It didn't matter as long as he had the taste.

 

He pulled away smacking and licking his lips. He forced Link to look at him and grinned.

 

“It's been too long Link. I've really missed you.” he purred as he brushed Link's hair out of his face. He pecked the scar on his face and then back to his lips for a quick peck. He glanced down at Link's bare chest and grinned while his fingers trailed alongside the boy's abs. “and I've sure missed this body. It appears you have gotten stronger since I've last seen you. Your muscles are much more tone.”

 

“I work out for Zelda.” He retorted sarcastically but was immediately smacked across the face.

 

Ghirahim gripped the boy's jaw and snarled, “Don't mention that name again sky child. You are mine and mine alone! That stupid girl will be a thing of the past for you. I will be the only one you see from now on.”

 

“What about Pit? What is it you want with him?” Link asked.

 

“You sure have a lot of concern for the angel. You show more with him than you did with the goron. Could it be that you have developed feelings for him too?”

 

“What!? No! He is my friend and just that, you sick freak!” Link recoiled from his hold and glared at him. “What is it you want with him? I'm who you want aren't I? You have no reason to keep him here!”

 

“Were you not listening when I answered this question before? Honestly, Link, stay focus here. You are just a nice treat for me but your angel friend is who I really am after.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Keep up these questions Link and I promise I will make the angel pay for it!” He snarled.

 

Link's mouth immediately shut which made the demon lord smile.

 

“That's a good little slave.”

 

“I'm not your-”

 

“If you want to keep the angel alive then you are.” Ghirahim snapped but smiled when he saw Link's defeated face. “Now get on the floor pet.”

 

Link scowled but reluctantly obeyed.

 

Ghirahim sat on the bed with his legs opened. When Link looked at him, a coy smile was on his lips and he pointed to his crotch. The memory of this position revived itself from Link's mind. When Link was held captive before, Ghirahim would come into his room and sit at the edge of the bed with the same position which indicated that Link was to crawl on the floor and place his mouth over Ghirahim's length.

 

Link stared at him for endless minutes before he unwillingly scooted over to Ghirahim. His hands were still bound and seeing this as a chance to procrastinate a bit, he looked up at the demon lord and was about to ask how he was supposed to do this when the demon lord answered.

 

“As much as I love it when you use your hands, I don't trust you. Besides seeing you like this already does justice for me. I'm glad to see you remember this.” Ghirahim said, mockingly. “I'll help you out a little since you are being a good boy.” Ghirahim undid his belt and lowered his trousers. He smirked at Link and motioned him over with his long finger.

 

Link glared at him before he reluctantly crawled over to him. He hesitated as he stared at the sight that greeted him. He couldn't believe he was going to do this again. He thought that once he defeated Demise, he was finally safe from ever seeing the demon lord and doing this again but no. Some how he escaped and was back and once again Link was his prisoner.

 

“Hurry up Link. I don't have all day.” The demon lord snapped. “Don't make me have to threaten then angel to get you to do this.”

 

Another sigh came from the skyloftain and slowly slid out his tongue and began to lick the tip. Ghirahim let out a low moan when he felt that wet tongue on him. It had been so long since he had last felt the boy on him.

 

“Look at me Link.” Ghirahim ordered.

 

Link reluctantly obeyed and looked up as he licked the head. He felt his pride fall for what he had to do. He wanted to close his eyes and just get this over with but every time attempted, Ghirahim would pull on his hair and force him to look at him.

 

Ghirahim was enjoying the sight of Link licking his tip. It did wonders for him. He could already feel himself erecting more. Link finally took him in which earned a long moan from the demon lord. Ghirahim watched in glee as that golden-haired boy bobbled up and down his member. Link licked his way up and down the shaft. When he reached the head, his tongue would glide around the edges of the tip and then he would go back to licking the length. The demon lord's head was tilted back and his eyes shut as the pleasure filled through his body.

 

Link continued his disgusting deed, unwillingly remembering just how the demon lord liked it. He suckled and gently nibbled the head, earning long moans from his captor. It made him psychically sick knowing that he was making Ghirahim feel good but he knew that if he half-assed it like he had in the past, Pit would pay. And there was no way he could let Ghirahim harm him.

 

The demon lord surprised Link when he grabbed his head and started to fuck his mouth harshly. His pace was too quick to Link's liking and hit the back of his throat too roughly and always nearly gagged him. Link endured the movements for he knew he would cum soon and he would (hopefully) be freed from this.

 

Ghirahim gave a few final thrusts into the mouth before he let out a groan and released his load into Link's mouth. Once he rode out the orgasm he glanced at Link with a lustful grin and told him to swallow his load. Having no choice, Link obeyed. The grin on the demon lord's lips widened as he gently pat the boy's head, as if praising him like a dog.

 

“You still have it sweetheart.” He purred.

 

Link just scowled but said nothing as he removed himself from Ghirahim's member. He sat on the floor beside the bed and kept his gaze from the demon lord.

 

“So what now? Are you just going to keep me chained to your bed and force me to do stuff to you whenever you snap your fingers?” Link spat out.

 

Ghirahim giggled and said. “Why of course!” He bent down to Link's level and gently placed his fingers under his chin and brought his gaze to him. “You are my pet, my slave and that is your job. To satisfy my needs and to please me. You are right back to where you were with your goron friend. Honestly, Link, you wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't have friends. It makes you weak and vulnerable.”

 

“What do you plan to do with Pit?” Link asked, ignoring the demon lord's previous words.

 

“I'm getting sick of this question.”

 

“Then answer it and I'll stop.”

 

_Smack!_

Ghirahim harshly smacked Link's face. Link flinched for a second but his eyes never left the demon lord's.

 

“You.do.not.order.me.around!” Ghirahim slapped him with each word. He yanked Link by his hair, pulling him to his feet before he pushed him onto the bed. “I think it is time I punish you!”

 

Ghirahim snapped his fingers a few times calling for separate things to happen. First, Link's chain to his collar shortened, pulling his body by his neck to the headboard. Second, Link's hands were unbound for a quick second, only to have his wrists handcuffed with sharp nails literally piercing into his flesh and bound above his head. Finally, a diamond studded dagger were placed in the hands of the demon lord.

 

The demon lord stood beside the bed, smiling lustfully as he watched the blood cascade down the boy's wrists and drip onto his blonde head. It was like a lovely crimson waterfall. Not to mention Link's hisses and cries were a wonderful plus. It had been so long since he heard them and now he just had to hear more! He climbed onto the bed and straddled Link's hips, causing the boy to both yelp out and stare defiantly into those dark eyes. Ghirahim giggled as he climbed over Link and kissed him. He brought his lips to the blood on his wrists, stuck out his tongue and began to lick up the blood. He moaned in ecstasy as the life liquid touched his taste-buds. It had been too long since he had tasted the boy's blood and now he craved more.

 

He brought the dagger to Link's chest and began to carve into his skin. Link winced but kept his mouth shut by biting his lip, however; within a second after the demon lord sliced, his skin began to burn with an excruciating stinging sensation. He couldn't control himself as he nearly screamed at the unknown pain. It was like his skin was on fire while poisonous venom flooded inside him. He had never felt anything as painful as this!

 

“I see the deku baba venom is starting to take in effect.” Ghirahim chuckled as he took in Link's screams. He continued to play and draw into Link's skin, pushing the knife deeper into the skin and really having the venom inside his flesh. Link's screams increased but it was nothing more than music to the pointed and round ears of the demon lord.

 

Ghirahim smiled as he cut diamond patterns all over Link's skin. The cuts were deep enough for blood to emerge from the skin, like water under the ground. Ghirahim pressed against each cut until there was a little puddle of blood on top of Link's body. The demon lord dipped his head and lapped up the blood until his mouth and chin was drenched in the boy's life liquid. He slurped and moaned at the taste but continued to drink it until it was nearly all gone.

 

He looked up and saw the boy's head titled to the side with his nearly closed. Ghirahim leaned closer into his face and saw little tears sliding down one cheek. He grinned and licked up the tear. He placed a hand on the other side of his face and made him look at him.

 

“Let this be a lesson to remind you who is the boss. I promise you, if you order me around again I will fuck you with only this venom as a lube and I will make sure your little angel friend watches.” He threatened in a low tone.

 

Link said nothing as he fell unconscious. The demon lord placed his bloodied lips on Link's before he summoned a potion, poured it in his mouth and then forced it down the boy's throat. It wasn't enough to heal his wounds (hell, he didn't want the injuries to fade) but it was enough to stop the bleeding and keep Link alive. Ghirahim got off the boy and bed then made his way to his bathroom for a nice soak in the tub.

* * *

 

Pit watched as Ghirahim disappeared with Link in his arms. The angel called after them but it did nothing. He was calling out to an empty room. He sighed and tried to wiggle the bars in his prison but it didn't budge and it stung his shoulder when he moved his arms.

 

Pit spent a couple of minutes walking around his cell, trying to find a way out but it was all concrete. Nothing loose and no way out. He sighed again and slunk down to the ground and sat hugging his knees and ignoring the pain from his injuries.

 

The whole day had started off nice and peaceful then turned upside down into a disaster. He honestly couldn't think anything could get worse at this point. Link and Pit were prisoners; one in a cell and the other who knows where. They had no weapons or a way out and Pittoo...was dead. The way the demon lord taunted about it was like adding salt and lemon juice into his wounds.

 

_“The boy is dead though. I tried to make a deal with him though so he would live again but he kept refusing”_

_“I told him I would revive him and all he had to do was return my sky child to me but he declined. He was such a stubborn boy. I asked him if he had anything worth living for but he said no. He said he had no reason to live and that was why he refused me.”_

_“You believe whatever you want but what I'm saying is the truth. Either way it doesn't bring him back.”_

He knew that his words weren't completely a lie. Pittoo was indeed dead. He felt the connection die and heard Pittoo say it so himself. But was everything else the truth too? Did Pittoo really decline the deal because he had nothing to live for? No, that couldn't be it. Right? The way Pittoo sounded in his final words was regret and remorse. The demon lord had to be lying right? Was that deal even real? And if it was how did the demon lord even contact him? Was there more to the deal then what he said? There had to be! Pittoo was a fighter and he wouldn't give up that easily. So surely, there was another reason? There had to be! But it didn't really matter now if it was the truth or not. Pittoo was dead. And that was a fact.

 

Pittoo was dead, Link and Pit were prisoners to a weird demon guy that was obsessed with Link, not to mention just took him to who knows where and doing who knows what to him and they still didn't know what it was Ghirahim wanted with Pit. All of this overwhelmed the angel and soon he found himself crying over the day's events.

 

The angel didn't know how much time had passed since Ghirahim took Link but he guessed it had been a day. He had fallen asleep after he wept but had woken up sometime later to the sound of someone screaming. He didn't need a guess to figure out whose screams they belonged to. It was Link's. Pit rose from the ground and ran to the bars of the cell and started to shout and call out to Link.

 

“Link? Stop! Stop hurting him! Just let him go!” Pit shouted but only his echo replied back.

 

He firmly gripped the bars and put all his strength into moving the things. He tried his hardest to move them but he couldn't even making them budge. He returned to his previous plan and yelled for Link's freedom.

 

The door to the dungeon opened but it wasn't the demon lord whom Pit was expecting. It was a few bokoblins with weird looking goggles and swords. They approached Pit's cell while making weird dog-like sounds.

 

“What the heck are you guys saying? You sound like a bunch of dogs.”

 

One of them made a strange high pitch sound and stuck the sword into the cage. The sword began to glow with electricity which zapped Pit once it touched him. The angel cried out as he was temporarily paralyzed with his body reacted to the shock. Another bokoblin placed it's sword on Pit and laughed at the noises he made. One by one they continued. Pit could only stay there and take it as his body was stunned. Finally, they stopped and watched him fall to the ground and twitch until he passed out.

* * *

Pit awoke again and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the demon lord smiling at him from the other side of the cell.

 

“You sure are cute when you sleep.” He said as he watched the angel sit up.

 

“Where's Link? What did you do to him?” Pit ignored the demon lord's comment.

 

“My goodness, you both don't shut up about each other.”

 

“What did you do to him?! I heard him screaming and I know you did something to him!”

 

“You heard him from down here? Wow, he is quite a screamer then. You should hear him when I fuck him. He is even louder but don't worry, you'll hear that soon enough.” giggled Ghirahim.

 

Pit ran to the bars and yelled, “Don't you dare touch him! I will-”

 

“You will what angel boy? Kill me? I've already touched him. Many times actually just not since I've caught you two.”

 

“You're sick!”

 

“Am I though?” Ghirahim snapped his fingers and appeared inside the cell with Pit. The angel jumped back startled as Ghirahim continued and made his way towards Pit. “I know for a fact that you are fond of your little dark twin. Wouldn't it make you sick as well? I mean, he is almost an exact replica of you other than a few minor things. Don't you ever imagine placing your little cock inside him? Or perhaps you think of him doing it to you. Isn't that sick though? You are basically being fucked by yourself.”

 

Pit's face was blazing red at Ghirahim's words. He had never ever thought of anything like that before! He never imagined doing any sort with Pittoo. He didn't even realize his own feelings until recently!

 

“You're sick! I've never ever thought about anything like that! Pittoo maybe an exact copy of me but he is his own persons!”

 

“That doesn't change anything angel boy. Whether he was his own person or not, he was still a copy of you. You are a little narcissistic aren't you?” A coy smile played on his lips. He leaned down in Pit's face and whispered. “It's okay, I am too.”

 

The blaze rushed up to Pit's ears as he was trapped against the wall with the demon lord invading his space. He quickly brought his fist to Ghirahim's stomach and send him flying. Ghirahim growled as he got up from the ground and glared at the angel. He snapped his fingers, calling Pit's previous binds back and again pinned him to the wall. Pit struggled against his restraints but stopped when the demon lord was just an inch away.

 

Ghirahim smiled as he summoned the dagger he had used on Link previously. He held it in front of Pit's face and grinned.

 

“I think you need to be punished just like Link. Perhaps you learn your lesson through punishments hmm?” He laughed as he brought the venom-stained blade to Pit's thigh and slowly sliced it. Pit hissed as the dagger opened his skin. He thought of nothing at first but minor pain but then the burning sensation began to flow through him and he couldn't control the screams that left his voice. His pitch was nearly as loud as Link's. Ghirahim smiled cruelly and sliced his other thigh then he bent down and sliced both of Pit's feet, right on the veins causing the angel to scream even louder as the venom touched the blood.

 

Tears were running down Pit's eyes as he endured the horrible pain. He had never felt anything like this before. Even when he felt his wings burning off, that pain barely compared to what he was feeling now. Now he understood what had caused Link to scream so loud. This blade possessed something on/in it.

 

Ghirahim watched as the blood dripped down from the boy's feel. It was a lovely shade of ruby, something lighter than Link's and he just had to taste it. He brought the dagger to Pit's throat and lightly sliced through the skin. Pit cried out more as he felt blood oozing out of him. He couldn't tell if he was going to die or not, the pain from the venom blocked everything out.

 

The demon lord brought his lips to Pit's neck and began to lap up the blood. As soon as the blood touched Ghirahim's tongue, he hissed and jumped back as if he had burnt his mouth. Ghirahim glanced down at his mouth then back at Pit whom was staring back at him surprised.

 

“I see. The blood of an angel hurts me but then.” Ghirahim took off his glove and sliced the palm of his hand. Once it started to bleed, he smirked at the angel and brought his bleeding palm to the angel's throat. When the blood touched his own, Pit screamed louder than he did with the venom. His skin began to hiss and he felt his flesh burning. Ghirahim laughed and continued his train of thought. “My blood also hurts you.”

 

“Stop!” Pit cried over his hissing flesh. This agony was worse than the venom and his wing burning off together.

 

The demon lord just laughed. He brought his hand to his lips and smothered the blood on his lips. He gave Pit an eerie smile and then placed his bleeding hand on Pit's body and brought his lips to the blood-free side of his neck and began to bite him. Pit was screaming at the top of his lungs. Ghirahim moved from his neck to see a huge bite mark branded into the skin. He brought his hand to a new spot to burn the angel's body and then brought his lips over Pit's and bite them.

 

Pit shrieked against the mouth on his. His lips were burning and he could hear the proof. He flailed against the demon lord while tears rapidly poured from his eyes. One of the tears slid down to the demon lord's mouth. Ghirahim yelped as a soft hissing sound came from him. He retreated from Pit and again brought his hands to his mouth as if he was burned. He peered at Pit and saw that the angel was nearing passing out just as Link had earlier.

 

Ghirahim approached the angel, grabbing him by the chin with his gloved hand. He forced Pit to look at him through his half-lidded eyes.

 

“That was quite fun. You're screaming is adorable. I would keep at this fun but I fear my sky child will wake any second and I don't want him to hear you screaming or else he will be very difficult to obey me.” He laughed and snapped his fingers, disappearing in a diamonds but this time he left the angel chained to the wall.


	27. The Horrid Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains rape, sadness, ouchies and feels.

It had been three days since Link and Pit were captured and they still hadn't seen each other since. However; they could certainly hear the other by their screams. Link only heard Pit a few times though he swore he heard him screaming at night. Pit heard Link every time he was raped. He could tell by the sound of his cries what was happening and not to mention the demon lord would come down afterwards and inform Pit of the deed. Nothing made him sicker to his stomach than the details he was given about his friend.

 

Link sat on the edge of the large bed and looked out the window. He couldn't believe that only a few months ago he had jumped out that very window to escape the demon lord but he was captured and brought back to this room.

 

So many horrible things happened in this place and all Link wanted to do was leave. Though of course he couldn't. He was still chained to the wall by the collar on his neck and also had the handcuffs with the nails pierced into his wrists. He was forced to keep them on since he disobeyed an order. Although it hurt like hell having these things in; what hurt the most was that he could hear Pit paying the price for his disobedience. He could hear the angel's screams from the dungeon. Guilt wrapped around him like a coiling snake. He hadn't meant to completely disobey. It was an accidental reflex.

 

He closed his eyes in sorrow as he heard another ear shattering scream coming from Pit. He wanted so desperately to run to his friend and apologize. He even apologized to the demon lord for disobeying. As much as it hurt his pride to do so, he didn't want Pit to suffer but he ended up doing so anyways.

 

He opened his eyes and glanced down at his bare body. Diamond shaped scars and bite marks plagued all over it. His tan skin dropped a shade of color from the amount of blood that was either consumed by the demon lord or purposely drained from him for amusement. He felt so weak now and he hated it but he knew that's what the demon lord wanted. To make him feel weak and powerless...and he loathed it.

 

The door opened but Link didn't bother to look. He knew who it was.

 

“He certainly is a screamer isn't he?” Ghirahim said as he approached Link. He placed his fingers under the boy's chin and made him meet his gaze. Link glared daggers at him. His hate for the demon lord gleamed brightly in those blue eyes. “Don't give me that look Link. It's your fault anyways. Had you obeyed me, I wouldn't have had to hurt him.”

 

He was right...it was all his fault.

* * *

Another day past, making it four days since they've been captured. Link still sat on the bed in the room he was imprisoned in, thinking of Pit and hoping he was okay. He hadn't heard any screaming since yesterday but the guilt was still as fresh as ever. He wanted to see him and make sure he was okay. He couldn't trust the words of the demon lord for security on Pit's well-being. He wanted to see for himself.

 

The door opened to the room, causing Link to glance up and see the demon lord walking in, with a grin plastered on his face. He made his way to Link and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

 

“Hello Sky child. I have something for you~.” Ghirahim sang in glee.

 

“What is it?” He nearly growled.

 

Ghirahim snapped his fingers and two red diamond earrings appeared in his hand. They looked identical to the one he wore in his own ear. Ghirahim took out Link's red ones, placed them on the nightstand and put in the new ones. The demon lord stepped back and admired the new jewelry on his sky child.

 

“They look perfect on you, pet. Now I have these to put on you.” he held up some strange button looking things that looked similar to what the big moblins wore on their...

 

“Wha-what are those?” Link shrieked

 

“Why, they are nipple covers that I had made specifically for you. On some covers you just place over but these ones require to be pierced to get them in.” He grinned lustfully and winked.

 

Link's eyes widened as he jumped to the other side of the bed. “You're not sticking those in me! I don't want my nipples pierced!”

 

“Oh but I do. They would make you look so incredibly sexy.”

 

“No way!”

 

Ghirahim frowned. “It seems your disobedience is showing again. Honestly Link, I thought you learned your lesson from yesterday. Must I go pay the angel a visit and tell him _again_ that you're the one that's causing him to get hurt?”

 

“No! Don't you dare hurt him anymore!”

 

“Then come over here, boy and let me do this and I won't have to.”

 

Link bit his lip as he thought of the pain he would endure for this. He really didn't want this done to him but he also couldn't bare to hear Pit scream anymore. He glanced up at Ghirahim as a thought of occurred.

 

“If I let you do this will you let me visit Pit?” Link met the demon lord's eyes as he asked this request.

 

Ghirahim pondered at this before he smiled and nodded. “You have my word as a demon lord.”

 

“As soon as you're done putting those in me?”

 

Again he nodded. “As soon as I'm done piercing your nipples, I will let you visit him.”

 

Link studied Ghirahim for any sign of deceiving but he found none. He decided he would believe the demon lord (he'd given him his word as one) and slowly climbed over the bed back to Ghirahim. Ghirahim giggled and gave Link a quick peck before he made him sit down. Link let out a sigh and closed his eyes as he tried to mentally prepare himself.

 

Seconds became minutes and still nothing had happened. Link opened his eyes to see what was going on and right then he felt the sharp needle pierce through his nipple. He cried out as one of his sensitive areas was penetrated. He felt the demon lord lock the covering before he pierced the next one causing Link to cry out again.

 

Minutes passed before the pain finally dimmed enough to ignore. Link slowly opened his eyes and looked down. The area around his newly pierced nipples was pink and he could tell it was starting to swell, not to mention he could feel blood dripping down. Link gazed at the coverings. They were completely golden except for the diamonds along the edges with a hoop in each center of the covering. Link felt so dirty and disgusting.

 

“I was right. It is sexy on you sky chil.” Ghirahim purred as he bent down and began to kiss Link's neck.

 

“Just take me to Pit.” Link said in a lifeless tone.

 

“Oh yes, let us show him your new accessories but first.” Ghirahim giggled and snapped his fingers, having a black blindfold appear in his hands. “You shall put this on.”

 

“What? No! I want to _see_ him!” Link replied, appalled by the blindfold.

 

“You said you wanted to _visit_ him, not _see_ him.” Ghirahim giggled and put the blindfold on against Link's protest.

 

Link tried to fight against it but his hands were still in the handcuffs and it hurt to move them. So he reluctantly let the demon lord put it on and take away his sight.

 

“There we go.” He said and snapped his fingers calling for the chain on the wall to come to his hand. Once in his grasp, he pulled on it and forced Link to his feet.

 

“Can you at least cover me in front of him?” Link asked.

 

“Nope! You didn't ask for that earlier. Besides this is a great side of you to show off. Now come on, I don't have all day.” Ghirahim began to walk and tugged on the leash.

 

Link's cheek became pink as he followed blindly after the demon lord. He wanted to see Pit but he didn't want him to see him naked! He wanted to make sure he was okay but now he couldn't. Which defeated the purpose of the request. Though, he guessed if he heard Pit with his own ears he would be content with it.

 

They walked down the long hallway until Link heard Ghirahim unlock a door and pull him inside a damp room. Link didn't need to see to know they were in the dungeon. The familiar smell of rust and blood flooded his nostrils again. Ghirahim took the lead again and helped Link walk down the stairs to the prison cells.

 

“Oh angel boy~. I brought you a surprise.” Ghirahim taunted as he made his way down.

 

Pit sat in the corner of his cell, hugging his knees as he heard Ghirahim descend from the stairs. He had burn marks and scars all over his body from the torture he endured the past few days. Every time Ghirahim said he had a surprise it usually meant crappy slop for food or more harm.

 

“Whatever it is I don't want it.” Pit retorted.

 

“Well, okay.” He turned and went up the stairs.

 

“Pit!”

 

“Link?” Pit called out, surprised. He stood up on his sore feet and ran to the bars, wincing all the way. “No don't go!”

 

“Sorry angel boy but you said you weren't interested so-”

 

“No! I take it back! Please! Let me see Link.”

 

“Well okay but only you get to see Link because-” Ghirahim came back down and brought Link into view. “-he can't see you.”

 

“Link! What has he-Wah!” Pit blushed as he unexpectedly saw his friend nude but after a second he got over it.

 

 Nudity was something that was common with him because of hot springs. Most of the time he was naked, even with Pittoo in the spring. He was even comfortable walking around in his birthday suit at Skyloft when he was in the bath with Link next to him. Besides, even if it was something that discomforted him, he was too alarmed at Link's being.

 

Link had diamond scars and bite marks all over his body. His chest and belly looked like a fishing net with how badly it was slashed. He also had his hands handcuffed with nails digging into his skin with dried blood around it. He had gold covers over his nipples and the skin around it was pink. Declaring it was done recently (the biggest clue was the fresh blood dripping down his chest). He realized as well that Link was a shade lighter in his skin color. Pit's heart yearned for the other as he looked at his sad state.

 

“Link? What has he done to you?” Pit asked in a soft tone, ignoring Ghirahim's presence.

 

“Don't worry Pit. I'm okay.”

 

“But the blindfold.”

 

“My eyes are here. They're just covered. That's all. But are you okay Pit?”

 

“Yeah, I'm okay.” he lied. Okay wasn't exactly the word he would use but he didn't want Link to worry about him.

 

“Pit, I'm so sorry for all of this!” Link said.

 

“Please don't apologize, Link. It's not your fault”

 

“Yes it is! I-”

 

“Let's wrap this up shall we? I'm getting bored over here.” Ghirahim interrupted.

 

“Then why don't you let me see him?” Link snapped at him which resulted in a slap.

 

“Watch yourself pet.”

 

“Don't call him that!” Pit snapped. “Link isn't your pet! You don't own him!”

 

“Pit don't!”

 

“No, Pit, do.” Ghirahim said as he strolled towards Pit's cell with Link following behind from his leash. Ghirahim grabbed Pit's jaw and grinned. “How about I show you just how much I own Link.”

 

He snapped his fingers and chains appeared around Pit's wrists and clung to the bars. Pit wiggled against his new bindings, trying to break from them but he couldn't. Pit watched as Ghirahim yanked Link towards him and kicked him to the ground. The handcuffs pierced deeper into his skin, opening new wounds and made Link hiss at the pain. Ghirahim snapped his fingers again, this time his red cloak vanished. He forced Link onto his knees and straddled him from behind.

 

“Ghirahim no! Please don't do this! Not in front of Pit!” Link begged the demon lord.

 

“Sorry Sky child but I have to show your friend just how much I own you.”

 

“No don't! Don't do this to Link please!” Pit begged.

 

“Too late angel boy. Besides it's been a day or so since I last was inside my sky child. Now is as good as any.” Ghirahim laughed as placed his finger inside Link's entrance.

 

Link gasped at the unexpected feeling inside him. He felt another finger enter inside him which began to stretch him out. Link was embarrassed as ever with what has happening and not to mention with the noises that were coming from his mouth.

 

“Please look away, Pit.” Link begged.

 

Ghirahim leaned over Link and purred as his fingers twisted inside him. “I chained him to the bars so he has no choice but to watch us fuck. If he looks away I will slash your lovely skin with the venom-stained dagger.” Ghirahim looked over at Pit. “So unless you want to hurt your friend you won't look away.”

 

Pit only glared at him.

 

“This is wonderful! I enjoy using you both for threats! I think this is more fun than when I used the goron on you Link.” Ghirahim laughed and stuck another finger inside Link making him cry out.

 

The demon lord continued to stretch him out until he felt the inside loosen up a bit. Ghirahim pulled his fingers out and walked around Link. He brought his clean hand to his jaw and tilted it upwards.

 

“Open your mouth, pet.”

 

“Link, no! Don't!” Pit begged.

 

“Hush you.” Ghirahim said and snapped his fingers. A handkerchief appeared over Pit's mouth to silence him. “Well now, Link can't see and you can't talk. This is fabulous!”

 

“What did you do to him Ghirahim?!” Link demanded.

 

“Oh I just gagged his mouth, relax boy. Now open up unless you want me to-”

 

Link swallowed his pride and opened his mouth. He knew what was at the end of that sentence.

 

Ghirahim undid his trousers and stuck his half-hard cock inside Link's mouth. The demon lord let out a moan before he commanded Link to lick his length. Reluctantly, the blonde obeyed. He brought his tongue to the head and glided it all around, making sure it was as wet as he could get it. Ghirahim pulled out, making a pop sound and went behind Link where he positioned himself. He glanced over at Pit and grinned as he shoved himself inside.

 

Link cried out as he was indulged with Ghirahim's large length. It had been awhile since Ghirahim had last fucked him but he was unfortunately used to the feeling of the demon lord inside him. However; for some strange reason he felt the demon lord's length had somehow gotten bigger. It hadn't felt that large when it was in his mouth but he could definitely feel the difference now. His insides were hurting way more than they usually did; He could feel his inner walls being ripped apart even worse than the very first time the demon lord raped him. He let out a cry that was louder than ever before.

 

Ghirahim finally entered all the way into Link. He looked up at Pit and smiled at the mortified expression on his face before he continued. He slowly pulled out all the way out before he harshly pressed his dick back inside him. Link cried out in agony as the sharp thrust ripped his inner walls. The demon lord grinned at the sound of Link's cries. His hold on the blonde tightened before he repeated the move. He pulled almost all the way out and thrusted back in, each thrust stronger than the last.

 

The stimulation was so horrifying to Link. He clutched his fists and whimpered when his muscles moved and he felt the agony from the nails in his wrists. He could tell that he was beginning to bleed there again. The torment from both his rear and wrists were both so overwhelming that tears began to descend from his eyes. The saltwater stained the blindfold before it seeped down his cheeks.

 

Pit watched in horror as his friend was being raped. The demon lord was showing no mercy as he kept penetrating him with harsh movements. The agonizing cries that left his friend's mouth were shattering his heart strings and caused tears to fall from his own eyes. He couldn't help him. He couldn't stop the demon lord. He couldn't save him. He couldn't even look away as much as he wanted to, for the risk of Link getting hurt furthermore.  All he could do was watch in dismay with tears streaking down his face.

 

Ghirahim's pace began to pick up and pounded harder into Link. His cries were louder but they started to end with a hoarse moan. The demon lord reached for the boy's cock and gripped it hard before he began to pump it with a strong pace. Link tried to hide the moans that were escaping from his mouth but the more he was pounded mixed with the pleasure from the stroking, the more he lost control over his mouth.

 

He began to tremble against the movements that indulged stronger into him. His cries started to lessen as Ghirahim's movements became swifter. His moans entwined with his panting and he found he couldn't silence himself. It was just so much.

 

Ghirahim's thrusts started to get deeper inside Link. The sky child could tell he was searching for that sweet spot. As much as his body craved for that, his mind didn't. Once he finds that spot, Link will react as if he truly is enjoying what is happening. He had no control over himself but he didn't want Pit to watch and think he actually was enjoying this! Hell, he didn't want Pit to watch period! Even if it meant pain inflicted on himself. He was already humiliated by what was happening so what was a little extra pain?

 

“P-Pit! Please d-do-haa....don't watch...uah!” Link panted. “I...ngh...don't care-haa, if I...g-get hurt! Just...haaa, don't watch-uah.”

 

Ghirahim turned towards Pit after Link said his request and looked to see the angel conflicting with himself. Pit really didn't know what to do. He didn't want to watch this disturbing scene but he didn't want Link to get hurt any more. Link was asking him though, so what was he to do? Watch the scene and keep Link from enduring more pain or listen to Link's request and have him get hurt.

 

He finally reached a decision and closed his eyes, letting fresh tears fall.

 

Ghirahim glowered at this. He snapped his fingers and called for the venom-stained dagger. He brought the blade to Link's back and slashed his skin. Within a second, Link's pants became long and shrilled screams. He felt the venom begin to burn inside him.

 

“You better look angel boy!” Ghirahim sliced his back again, making him scream louder.

 

“Pit, ngh, don't!” Link cried

 

Another slice to his back.

 

“Do you enjoy hearing Link's screams too?” Ghirahim asked over Link's screeching. “Are you a sadist as well, angel? Do you get off on hearing his pain?”

 

Tears spewed down Pit's face while his ears were filled with his friend's shrieks. The words of the demon lord's first sentence brought a wave of guilt. It was Link's request but the more he endured this torture the more he couldn't bare it. He just couldn't anymore and he couldn't even apologize to Link.

 

 He opened his teary eyes just as Link was sliced again. The demon lord glanced over to Pit and found his eyes opened again. A twisted smile appeared on those lips and he snapped his fingers, dismissing the dagger.

 

“It appears your little angel friend has chosen to ignore your request sky child. He must enjoy watching me fuck you.” Ghirahim said in a hoarse voice to Link.

 

Pit narrowed his eyes at Ghirahim and mumbled something against the gag. The angel looked at Link who was muffling his cries. Pit could see the teardrops falling from Link's face. The anguish of Link's agony was soaking into the angel's skin. He had tried to look away for his friend but couldn't stand hearing him suffer and scream as he did.

 

Ghirahim picked up where he left off. His hand went back to Link's cock and his thrusts continued. His movements were rough as he rode Link deeper, looking for that spot again. He knew he found it when Link's cries became a loud lustful moan. Ghirahim grinned and turned to the angel as he hit that spot again.

 

Pit just glared daggers at him.

 

The demon lord started aiming for that spot exclusively making Link cry out louder than he had previously. The demon lord gripped Link's hips tighter as he continued stroking him. Precum was leaking out of his tip. He grinned at this and sped up his pace. Link began to pant endlessly as he feels the familiar sensation inside his lower body. He was about to come at any second or so he thought. Ghirahim gripped the base of the boy's dick and prevented him from doing so. Link let out a sharp gasp as his orgasm was precluded. Ghirahim just laughed and moved deeper into him making him screech in ecstasy and in discomfort.

 

Ghirahim's nails dug into the side of his hip and he moved faster than before. He let out grunts and growls as he moved. He released Link's dick and gripped his hips while he dug his nails into the skin, actually piercing into it. Link cried out as he finally released his load onto the ground but didn't get a chance to relax because he is still being ridden into.

 

The pace was still rough and fast. Ghirahim's nails were sinking deeper into Link's flesh along with the nails in the cuffs. The movements disturbed Link's newly pierced nipples as the covers bounced against the skin. Link was pretty sure they were bleeding again.

 

They didn't know how long it had been but Link had ended up climaxing again before the demon lord pounded relentlessly into him and finally released his load. The insides of Link filled with Ghirahim's semen. There was so much of the liquid that it dripped out of Link, like a waterfall. Ghirahim brushed his hair out of his sweaty face and looked over at the horrified angel.

 

“How about that little show, hm? Did you enjoy seeing me ride my pet?” Ghirahim laughed as he pulled out of Link.

 

Pit just glared at Ghirahim and skimmed over to Link to see him panting relentlessly on the ground. It was not a sight he wanted to see. Blood was dripping off Link's back and wrists. His hands were now soaked in blood and Pit swore he saw blood drip from his chest. He wanted so desperately to reach out and comfort his friend.

 

Ghirahim strolled over to Pit with that sly grin of his. He gripped the boy's jaw with blood stained fingers as he licked his lips.

 

“Don't tell me what to do again, angel boy. Link belongs to me as I've told you before. He is my slave, my pet, my property.” Ghirahim whispered and stroked the side of Pit's weeping face, making sure the tears didn't touch him. “Soon you shall be mine too. You will see why I've been after you but for now you are the key to training my sky child again.” Ghirahim laughed “See you soon angel boy.”

 

He flashed him another smile before he let go of his face and picked up the end of Link's leash. He tugged on it and forced Link to his feet. The demon lord walked over to Link, swooped him in his arms then threw another smile at Pit before he snapped his fingers and disappeared from the dungeon.


	28. Surprise in the Desert

 After Zelda found Link and Pit's belongings she returned to Skyloft and informed her father. After that she told him that she was going to search for them.

 

“Zelda, you can't go after them! You don't know where they are! If it is that Ghirahim guy that took them then he may be using them to get to you. It's not safe for you to go after them. Let one of the knights-”

 

“I'm a knight, father, in case you've forgotten! I'm not going to sit around and wait for someone to rescue them! They're my friends and they need me!”

 

“Zelda, please! I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to lose you.”

 

She looked deeply into her father's eyes. “And I don't want to lose them. I know it's Ghirahim that has them and I know very well what he is doing to them. I'm going to find them and you can't stop me.”

 

And with that, Zelda changed into her pink knight's uniform, packed a few things in Link's adventure pouch and set off to find her friends.

* * *

Zelda had searched all over the Eldin Province for them and even asked Eldin the Dragon if he had seen them but he hadn't. The only thing she managed to find was the sailcloth she had given Link on the day of the Wing Ceremony.

* * *

It had been five days since Link and Pit went missing. She still hadn't found a single clue to where they had been. She searched Eldin completely and decided it was time to move to a new province. She took to the sky and started flying towards the green beam of the Faron until something inside her told her to turn around and head for the yellow of Lanayru. Why the desert, she didn't know. She was sure that Ghirahim wouldn't be there since he was too flamboyant for it. However; her instincts for the desert were too strong to ignore. She turned her bird around and aimed for the yellow beam.

 

When she reached the yellow beam she pat her bird goodbye and leaped off. She dove towards the desert with determination to figure out why she felt like she needed to be here. She was nearing the ground and quickly took out Link's sailcloth and safely drifted to the ground.

 

 Once she landed, she quickly packed up the sailcloth. The desert heat was intense as ever. She could feel herself sweating already. She quickly took off her hat and quickly pinned her hair up in a ponytail then place her hat back on. She glanced at the desert and with a determined look she sped off towards it.

 

She headed for the Lanayru Mining Facility towards the northern part of the desert. Along the way some technoblins saw her and chased after her. She pulled out Link's bow and fired arrows at them. Some missed but she got majority of them. She switched the bow for her sword and charged after them. These were the ones she hated the most. She hated their electric swords. She dodged the first swing and sliced one in the ankles, chopping them off and having the creature scream. She dodged another swing and stabbed her sword at the ankle less one. One of the technoblins hit her with its sword, sending volts into her body. She cried out as she trembled. Luckily, the jolt didn't last long. She managed to avoid the next attack and get the technoblin to hit the other. She grinned at that and penetrated the two with one thrust of her sword, killing them both.

 

When she finally killed off the technoblins, she reached into her pouch and retrieved a bottle of water and took a few gulps before putting it away. She placed her sword back in the scabbard and continued towards the facility.

 

It took an hour before she reached her destination. She took in the view of the huge temple then glanced at the sinking sand around it. She hadn't been here since she and Link were looking for the items Owlan needed for Pit's potion. That seemed so long ago now. She sighed and took a quick breather before she made her way to the entrance.

 

As she ran towards it she was attacked by more technoblins. She retrieved the flower bombs inside Link's pouch and rolled it towards them. They screeched and ran from it. She then withdrew the beetle and flew it towards them. They squealed at the sight of it and ran back towards the bomb just as it went off. She laughed at the stupid things as she called back the beetle and continued towards the facility's entrance.

 

Zelda finally saw the huge generator for the facility and walked towards it. She walked up the stairs to the entrance and retrieved her water and took a sip as she over looked the scenery. Just a little ways away she could see the Temple of Time. Seemed like nearly eternity since she had last seen it. She sighed as she took another sip.

 

She skimmed along the hot desert, looking for nothing in particular as she caught her breath. She took in the scenery until she decided the heat was too much for her to handle. She turned towards the facility until she realized something. She glanced back and saw something black, a good distance away. It looked like it was starting to sink into the sand. Zelda quickly put away her bottle, ran down the stairs and made towards the direction of the mysterious thing.

 

She pushed her tired self, running faster than she had when she first got there. She had to catch whatever was sinking in the sand. She didn't know what it was but it didn't belong here.

 

She accidentally tripped over a tumbleweed and fell to the ground. She removed the thing from her foot and got back up just as something smacked her in the face. She pulled it off and saw it was a black feather.

 

“A black feather?” She asked aloud. She glanced up at the sky. “Must be from those damn birds that try to bomb you.” She shook off her thoughts and continued towards the black object.

 

Zelda was finally closing the distance between her and the object. She realized that it wasn't an object but it was a figure. Someone was sinking into the sand! What if it was Link or Pit? This made her speed pick up.

 

She reached the figure and saw it was nearly all the way under the sand. She ran to the edge of the solid ground and reached for the person. She put all her strength and fought against the sand. She heaved and tugged and slowly retrieved the person. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she put the last of her strength into the pull. She squealed as she felt the sand release the figure and fell on her back.

 

She opened her eyes and sat up to check on the person. It wasn't Link or Pit. She had no idea who she just rescued until she saw the person's back. Black wings were attached to his back.

 

Zelda carefully flipped the person over and saw a familiar yet unknown face.

 

“You're...Pittoo!” She gasped. She let out a laugh as she couldn't contain her happiness. However; her eyes fell upon all the injuries that stained his body and the old blood that painted his skin. “What happened to you?”

 

She leaned down and pressed her ear against his chest and listened for a heartbeat. She could barely hear it. Zelda quickly pulled out a bottle with a pink fairy inside. She had been saving it for an emergency and this was definitely one. She opened the bottle, letting the sprite free.

 

“Can you heal him?” She asked it.

 

The fairy flapped its wings happily as it flew down towards Pittoo. It twirled around him, letting pink sparkles soak into his skin. The boy let out a sharp gasp. He never opened his eyes but his breathing began to pick up.

 

Zelda smiled at the fairy once it was finished healing him, bouncing happily at her then flew away. The goddess reborn glanced back at Pittoo. She had to get him out of this heat and back to where she could tend to his wounds. She slipped her hands underneath his limp body and picked him up, or tried. He was a lot heavier than she thought. She glanced around the desert for something to help her lift him until she thought of something. She reached into Link's pouch and pulled out the beetle. It's claws were surprisingly bigger than she thought. If this thing was able to lift huge heavy bombs then it should be able to carry a body right?

 

She positioned Pittoo against the nearest rock and sent the beetle towards him. The beetle dove and scooped up Pittoo with almost no trouble. Zelda smiled at this and started guiding the beetle towards the bird statue near the facility.

 

Zelda managed to get Pittoo safely to the statue before she recalled the beetle. Unfortunately, the angel had grabbed the bombing bird's attention and were headed his way to drop the bomb on him. Zelda cursed under her breath and ran towards the statue as she pulled out the bow. She targeted for the bird closest to Pittoo and aimed for the bomb it held. The arrow hit it and caused the bomb to explode. The explosion caused the other bombs to go off and one by one they did, instantly killing their carrier.

 

 She ran up the stairs towards Pittoo's body. She firmly gripped his hand as the wind whirled around them started to lift them up with orange and yellow lights. Within a second they were both up in the air.

 

Zelda held on tight to Pittoo as the wind drifted them up and over the cloud barrier. She brought her hand to her mouth and whistled for her bird. Not even a moment passed before her bird appeared and caught her and the unconscious boy. Her bird squawked as it caught them and began flying towards Skyloft at Zelda's control.

 

Her bird flapped its wings, accelerating its speed towards her home. Zelda glanced down at Pittoo in her hold. He was unconscious but still breathing.

 

“Hang on Pittoo.” She said and tightened her hold on him.

 

In a matter of minutes her bird dove down towards the academy. There was no way she could leap off it and land safely while holding Pittoo, so she had it land near the entrance on the second floor of the academy. Her bird gently landed where it was told and bent down slightly so its master could slide off with Pittoo. She gave her bird a quick pat before she quickly carried Pittoo inside the academy.

 

The goddess reborn had no time or any way to hide the boy's wings. She would just have to run fast while carrying a heavy boy. No problem right?

 

She scurried inside and passed by Pipit and Karane who looked at her surprised. They hadn't seen Zelda (not to mention Link or Pit) in the past few days.

 

“Zelda! There you are! Are you okay? Where's Link and Pit?” Pipit asked.

 

“What is that?” Karane asked.

 

Zelda did her best to block Pittoo's body from them as she ran past them.

 

“No time to explain! Please one of you get my father and have him come to my room!” She called as she ran into her room.

 

She quickly shut the door behind her and carefully placed Pittoo on her bed. She collapsed onto the pillow bed and began panting. She wasn't used to carrying anyone before. She was actually quite surprised she had enough strength to even do so. She was worn completely out from her adventures in the past days let alone today but she couldn't rest now.

 

Zelda got her breather and stood up where she walked towards Pittoo. The angel was still unconscious and breathing which was good. She took a good look at him and saw just how badly his condition was:

 

 He had deep claw-like marks all over his body and even over his eyes. He had some bite marks on him along with scrapes and bruises. Something really tore into him. His clothes were also soaked in blood and were shredded too. She noticed that his attire was very similar to Pit's only it was darker and he looked like he was missing the upper clothes.

 

“What happened to you?” She asked herself as she continued to examine him. She noticed that there was a satchel wrapped over his chest. She reached down to remove it and strangely found it to be as light as a feather. The bag caught onto an amulet that was wrapped around the boy's neck. “Huh? What's this?” She examined the necklace and saw it had a strange symbol on it.

 

The door flew open, distracting her. Zelda peered over her shoulder to see her dad rushing in with Pipit and Karane peeping in.

 

 Gaepora rushed in and saw the figure in the bed. He quickly turned towards the curious students and said “I'm sorry guys but this is a private matter.” before he closed the door on them. He turned towards Zelda and walked towards her.

 

“Zelda, are you okay? What happened and who is that?” Gaepora asked.

 

“I'm fine dad.” She answered and moved aside to let her father see the unconscious angel. “This is Pittoo.”

 

“He looks just like Pit.”

 

“He's Pit's twin. I found him in the desert like this. I don't know what happened but he is in horrible condition.”

 

“This seems to be a theme with these angels.” Gaepora muttered.

 

“Dad! Now isn't the time for jokes!” snapped Zelda.

 

“I know, I'm sorry. How did he get here? I thought the portal to Pit's world was broken.”

 

Zelda shrugged as she looked at Pittoo. “It is so I have no idea how he got here.”

 

“I wonder if he has been searching for Pit and was attacked. Those are some nasty injuries he has there. Have you found the boys at all, honey?”

 

Zelda shook her head. “No. I haven't. But I think Pittoo might be able to help me.” She gazed up at her father. “He and Pit share a connection. Maybe we can use that to find them.”

 

Gaepora nodded. “That could work but we better take care of those injuries first. I'll have someone fetch some potions from Luv. In the meantime I will go get some water to clean up those injuries.”

 

Zelda smiled at her dad and thanked him.

 

Gaepora left the room leaving Zelda alone with the angel.  She placed his satchel down on the ground, reached into her pouch and pulled out a bottle of fresh water. She carefully titled his head up and slid the cold liquid down his throat. He let out a low moan but nothing else.

 

The headmaster returned to her room with a bucket of water and a wash cloth. He set it beside her and left again to retrieve the potions. Zelda took the cloth, dipped it in the water then brought it to the boy's skin. She gently began to clean up the blood that painted his skin. It was a bit of a challenge to get the blood off him. It was clinging to his skin for dear life.

 

 As she managed to clean off the old blood, she took a glance at his injuries and saw that they were old and now infected. They had been untreated for a while. Just how long had Pittoo been here?

 

Gaepora returned with a handful of bottled potions. He brought them to Zelda's desk and set them down. He grabbed one and gave it to Zelda, whom took it and slid it down the boy's throat.

 

“The injuries are a lot worse than I thought.” Gaepora commented. He returned to the desk and gave Zelda a potion with golden sparkles. “I got you a potion ++. This should help with those injuries.”

 

“Thanks dad” She said as she took the potion and slid that down Pittoo's throat as well. She glanced back up to her father with sad eyes. “His injuries are infected. He's been here for a long time and we never even knew.”

 

“Don't worry sweetheart. That potion ++ will do the trick. It's a good thing you found him when you did though. He could have died in just a few days.”

 

Zelda nodded. “Something told me to go to Lanayru instead of Faron. I think it was because of Pittoo.”

 

“Maybe it was Hylia that was tellin' you.”

 

“Maybe.” She said.

 

Gaepora reached over and handed her another potion. “You need one too sweetie. You look like you've been through a lot.”

 

“It won't be nearly as bad as Link and Pit's when I find them.”

 

“How do you know you can trust this angel here? He is darker version of Pit. He doesn't look like a good guy.”

 

“Dad, stop judging these angels, sheesh. You thought the same thing about Pit, remember?”

 

“I know but this one really looks bad. He could be working for that Ghirahim guy.”

 

Zelda shook her head. “Pit told me about him. He isn't bad. Just has an attitude.”

 

“I don't like the look of him.” Gaepora said as Zelda shot him a look. “Sorry. I'll go get you something to eat. I'll be back.”

 

Zelda nodded and continued to heal Pittoo.

* * *

A day passed and the angel never awoke. He groaned a few times in the night but that was it. All night Zelda took care of him and cleaned up the injuries as best as she could. Something about those injuries though weren't healing as well as they should have with a super potion. She was going to need a fairy for that. Other than that, Pittoo was healing up nicely. The non-deep wounds were pink lines or yellow bruises. Unlike when Link found Pit, Pittoo's wings weren't broken which was good.

* * *

There was a voice. A soft but sweet voice calling his name. Dark Pit groaned as he began to regain consciousness. His body was sore but not as bad as it had been when he was attacked by the soul gatherers. He slowly opened his eyelids but was greeted with sharp pain. He hissed and shut his eyes. There was that voice again. It was telling him something but what? He couldn't make out the words. He tried to open his eyes again but was still stung. He repeated his previous action but continued to open his eyes.

 

He finally managed to open his eyes. When they had adjusted and he noticed he was no longer in the desert. He was in a frilly pink room with a blonde girl smiling at him.

 

“You're awake! I'm so glad.” She said and turned around.

 

He instantly shot her a glare. “Who are you?” He snapped, his voice was hoarse and low which caused him to cough. “Where am I?”

 

“I'm Zelda.” She said and gave him a bottle with water in it. “And you're in my room on Skyloft.”

 

“Skyloft, huh?” Dark Pit said and eyed the bottled water.

 

“It's just water. You're really dehydrated. I found you in the desert and you were on the verge of death.”

 

Dark Pit eyed her suspiciously before he eyed the water as he took the bottle. He checked to see if it was poisoned and when he tasted that it wasn't, he chugged the whole thing. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was. Perhaps he was dehydrated as Zelda said.

 

“Thanks for saving me and all but I need to go.” He gave her the bottle and began to sit up.

 

“Wait you aren't fully healed yet!” she protested.

 

“I'll be fine.” He glanced around for his bag. “Where is my satchel?”

 

Zelda reached onto the ground and handed it to him. The angel reached in it and poured hot spring water on himself.

 

“Hey! You are soaking my-whoa.” Zelda started to scold until she saw some of his injuries begin heal. “What is that?”

 

“Hot spring water.”

 

“It heals you like that?”

 

He nodded bored as he put his satchel over his shoulders. He started walking towards the door until he stopped at Zelda's next words:

 

“No wonder Pit always talks about them.”

 

The dark angel's eyes widened and he turned around to face Zelda. “You know Pit?!”

 

“I do and that's one of the reasons why I've been tending to your injuries. I need your help finding him and my friend Link.”

 

“What happened?” Dark Pit asked, with a mix of horror and anger.

 

“They're missing. They disappeared five days ago. They went to a spring on the surface and never returned. I went to check on them and they were gone. Their stuff was still at the spring. I'm positive that they've been captured.”

 

“He has them then.” Dark Pit said in disbelief.

 

“You know about Ghirahim?” Zelda asked, shocked.

 

Dark Pit nodded. “I know about that freak show and I know what he wants with Pit.”

 

“What does he want?”

 

“There's no time to explain. I have to go! Thanks for healing me and whatever but there's no time to lose!”

 

“Wait, I'm coming too!” She said and quickly put on her knight's uniform over her under-dress.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because they are both my friends and you might need my help!”

 

“I don't need your help!” Dark Pit snapped.

 

“When it comes to Ghirahim you will need all the help you can get! Not to mention you aren't fully healed and you don't know the skies like I do.” She said as she placed some potions in Link's pouch and put it on. “Besides, Pit won't leave without Link.”

 

Dark Pit looked at her envious. “Who's Link?”

 

“I already told you, he's my friend. He's also a very close friend of Pit's. He was the one that saved him when he first came here.”

 

Dark Pit crossed his arms and frowned. “You're right. Pit won't leave unless this Link guy is saved too.” He sighed. “Alright Blondie, you can come.”

 

“I was coming either way. I don't need your permission” She said in a way that reminded Dark Pit of Viridi, which he couldn't help but grin. “But I do need your help finding them. I have an idea of the area where they could be but I don't know location wise. Maybe you can use your connection to get a hold of Pit?”

 

Dark Pit shook his head. “It won't work. Our connection broke when I died.”

 

“You died?”

 

“Yeah but now is not the time for that. I should be able to detect the demon's aura though. If you can lead me to the area you think he's at I should be able to pick it up.” Dark Pit said. He glanced at his amulet and looked at Zelda. “Can I leave this here? It might mess me up.”

 

Zelda nodded.

 

Dark Pit took off the amulet and set it on her desk. He reached inside his satchel and withdrew his staff. “Okay, let's go!”

 

“Wait but your wings! You gotta hide them!”

 

“We've already wasted enough time! C'mon!” Dark Pit ran out the room.

 

Once they were out of the room Pittoo glanced around, not sure where to go. He caught sight of a couple of humans that stared at him with dropped jaws. When Zelda came out of her room she saw Pipit and Karane staring at Pittoo.

 

“This way!” Zelda said taking the lead towards the door on the second floor. When they passed by the couple, Zelda looked back at them and quickly said. “Tell my father I'm going to find Pit and Link!”

 

Zelda reached outside and ran for the nearest running platform. They passed by more of the skyloftains who just stared at Pittoo in awe. She glanced back at the angel as they made their way towards the platform near the tower.

 

“You can fly right?”

 

“Of course I can!”

 

“I just had to ask. I didn't know if you couldn't fly like Pit.”

 

“Who do you think always saves his ass?”

 

“I figured the boy who has a crush on him would.” She smirked

 

Dark Pit's face flushed. “How do you-”

 

“I'll tell you later.” She winked before she let go of his hand. “I'm gonna jump off this platform here. Hop in the sky and I'll show you the way!”

 

“What? Wait!” Dark Pit ran after her after she let go. She ran full speed for the platform and then jumped off. “Blondie!”

 

He ran to the edge of the platform and saw her get caught by a purple-ish bird. Her bird flew up towards the platform and flapped approached Pittoo.

 

“C'mon!” Zelda said.

 

Dark Pit let out an amused huff before he ran off the platform and joined her in the sky.

 

Zelda glanced back at Skyloft and saw there was a little crowd watching them. This wasn't going to be easy to explain but that would have to wait. She glanced at Pittoo whom was waiting for her. She pat her bird, causing it to chirp. The bird looked at Pittoo and chirped at him too. It flapped its wings and started flying towards the green beam in the sky.

 

Within a few minutes the two reached the green beam of Faron. Zelda glanced over at Pittoo. He looked back at her, his face dark.

 

“He's in here! I can barely feel it but it's there!” Dark Pit called over to her.

 

Zelda nodded. She knew it.

 

“Alright, meet me below!” She yelled and dove off her bird.

 

“What are you crazy?” He yelled and dove after her.

 

 _This girl is insane!_ He thought.

 

“I'm fine! Just meet me down below!”

 

“You're gonna kill yourself!”

 

“Pittoo, I've been doing this stuff all my life! I'll be okay!”

 

“Give me your hand I will carry you and we can find them!” He reached for her but she swatted it away.

 

“You said it yourself you wouldn't carry me! Besides you're gonna need all your strength for Ghirahim.” She said and began digging into her pouch and pulled out the sailcloth.

 

Dark Pit watched in complete shock as Zelda descend gracefully to the ground. He quickly slowed down his speed and safely landed on the ground. He gazed at Zelda as she landed. She tucked away the sailcloth and smirked at him.

 

“Not bad” Was all he said.

 

“Thanks. Can you feel his aura?” She asked.

 

Dark Pit nodded. “He is differently in here somewhere.” He reached in his satchel and retrieved his staff.

 

“Will he be able to detect you?”

 

Dark Pit shrugged. “I'm not sure. If he is distracted he won't be able to.”

 

“He'll be distracted.” Zelda said darkly and started walking.

 

“How do you know?” Dark Pit asked her.

 

She sighed and looked into his red eyes. “Why do you call Ghirahim a freak show?”

 

“That freak kept trying to tou-wait a minute” Pittoo's eyes widened a bit at a sudden realization. He remembered something the demon lord said during their encounter. He glanced at Zelda. “Your friend Link is a blonde isn't he?”

 

Zelda nodded.

 

“So it's him.”

 

“It's him what?”

 

“When I died, the demon somehow got a hold of my soul and managed to talk to me. He tried to make a deal with me. He said he would revive me if I returned him his 'missing' slave. He must've meant your friend.”

 

“And you accepted?” Zelda snapped.

 

“Of course not! I don't make deals with demons, especially ones after my-er, Pit! Besides I didn't want his help. I said I would find a way out and I did.”

 

“How did you?”

 

“I'll tell you later. We need to get to that demon quickly. I won't ever forgive myself if we get there and it's too late.” Dark Pit started to run towards the direction the aura was strongest.

 

Zelda quickly followed after him and prayed that Link and Pit were both alright.


	29. Saved

Link sat on the edge of the bed; gazing out the window as he seemed to be doing nowadays. It had been five days since he and Pit had been captured. It had been two days since that horrible scene Pit was forced to witness. His pride had fallen pretty low once he was brought back here after that.

 

Ghirahim had tied him back to the bed but kept the blindfold on. He whispered nasty things in Link's ear before he entered inside him again. That night was the worst since they had been there. It seemed like it never stopped until finally Ghirahim had worn himself out. He told Link that his new covers and him blindfolded really turned him on. Eventually he took off the blindfold because he said he missed seeing Link's eyes.

 

The demon lord hardly paid any attention to Link's injuries. Every now and then he would give him a drop of potion but nothing more. His body was starting to weaken worse than it already was. His body contained even more scars and bite marks than before. His bruises were huge and ugly.

 

Link slowly started to lose himself. He hardly spoke anymore and if he did it was forced to save Pit but it seemed nothing was saving Pit anymore. He confirmed that the screams he heard at night weren't dreams but the demon lord going back on his word. Link started to wonder if Ghirahim was torturing him for fun or if he was trying to get something from Pit. He was after him for a reason. Could it be something from Pit? He didn't know but he wanted to.

 

The blonde boy sighed and glanced up at the sky through the balcony door of his prison. He started to wonder if anyone knew what had happened to them. Without a doubt he knew that Zelda did. He was betting that she was looking for them. He sighed as he thought about her. He missed her and wished he had been more careful. He wished that he had listened when she warned him about the possibility of the demon lord returning. He was in so much denial about it he choose not to listen. He still couldn't believe Ghirahim really was back. He must've been the last piece to his fortune.

 

_Shadows of the past will return._

Without a doubt it was warning him of Ghirahim. It was so obvious now. He felt like an idiot.

 

The door to his prison opened but Link kept his gaze out the window. He ignored the footsteps of Ghirahim and the kiss he was given. The demon lord caressed his face and smiled.

 

“Oh pet what is wrong, hm? Do you miss your freedom?” He taunted as he sat on Link's lap and wrapped his arms around his scarred shoulders. He played with Link's diamond earring and licked his lips. “I could let you go but I don't trust you to return. I lost you so many times in the past and I've learned my lesson. It's why I keep your lovely collar on.”

 

Link said nothing.

 

Ghirahim pouted. “Aww my sky child is so sad. You don't like being chained in here all the time while master is away. I would love to drag you along but you will try to find a way to escape me. This is your only place I can keep you where you can't run away.” He leaned into Link's ear and started to nibble on it. “Though I could always send you in the room where only I can access it. Do you remember that room, baby? It was so cold and dark in there. You had to completely rely on me for everything. It was delicious.”

 

Still Link said nothing.

 

“As long as you obey me, you won't have to go back in there and your little friend will live.”

 

“I want to see him.” Link finally spoke up.

 

Ghirahim pulled away and looked at Link. “You want to see your little friend? If you want to see him then why don't we make it a deal, hm?”

 

Link sighed. “What do you want from me?”

 

Ghirahim grinned and grabbed the boy's member making him gasp. “I want to pierce your dick.”

 

“What!?” Link shrieked. It was the first time he had any emotion in the last 2 days.

 

“Yup. That's the deal. I will let you see your friend and then I get to pierce this little baby.” He squeezed Link’s cock.

 

Link bit his lip and glanced down. To see Pit he'd have to get his dick pierced afterwards? That didn't seem fair at all but...he wanted to see Pit and actually _see_ him this time.

 

Link sighed in defeat and looked up at the demon lord. “Fine but I get to actually see him this time and I get to wear something to cover my dick, like shorts or something.”

 

“Oh fine.” He removed his hand from Link and snapped his fingers. White shorts with red, yellow and black diamonds appeared over Link. They weren't exactly comfy but he was covered.

 

Ghirahim got off Link and snapped his fingers, having the chain to his collar reach into his hands. The demon lord tugged on the leash, which Link stood up and followed him out of the room.

 

Link glanced down the long corridors. It had been awhile since he had actually seen them. He had a sudden deja vu and recalled the time he had been dragged down to the dungeon as he was now, in a collar with a leash, and forced to see his friend Gorko in such a horrid state. Now it was for Pit.

 

Ghirahim opened the dungeon door and walked down the stairs. Link followed with heavy anticipation to see his friend but when he reached the bottom step he froze.

 

Pit was out of his cell and tied to a pole in the center of the dungeon. His eyes were covered with the same blindfold that Link had on two days prior. He had a collar and leash attached as well. His hands were bound above him in the same type of handcuffs Link was in. Though the nails seemed to be a lot bigger than Link's and he could swear he could hear sizzling. Around his ankles were shackles that bound him to the pole behind.

 

Pit's body was in worse condition than when Link had last seen him. There were scratch marks all over him and it looked like his skin had been burned really badly. He had large bruises plastered over his body along with similar diamond scars. And lastly, his wings were broken in different angles.

 

Link glowered at Ghirahim.

 

“What did you do to him!?” Link snapped.

 

“I had a little fun. That's all.” Ghirahim answered, innocently.

 

“Link?” Pit croaked. His voice sounded like it hadn't been used in a while.

 

“Pit!” Link ran for Pit but stopped once Ghirahim tugged on the leash and nearly choked him.

 

Link looked at the demon lord with hatred in his eyes. “Why is he like this?”

 

“I thought since he got to see the show last time he could be part of the show this time.”

 

Link's eyes widened, horrified. “You were going to do this the whole time!?”

 

Ghirahim nodded and snapped his fingers. Link's chain sunk into the wall near the stairs, forcing Link back. He was restrained with his hands above his head, and his ankles shackled, just like Pit's.

 

“You see babe, I was gonna take you down here for this anyways but I thought to strike another deal with you and now you get to see me fuck your little friend. But don't worry, he means nothing to me like you do.”

 

“Don't you fucking touch him Ghirahim! Leave Pit alone! Do what you want to me but leave him alone!” Link shouted.

 

“Link no!”

 

“I will take you up on that pet but I won't leave him alone.” Ghirahim laughed as he made his way to Pit. “You know he will probably enjoy this since he is like me.”

 

“I'm nothing like you!”

 

“Pit is nothing like you!”

 

“He enjoys the company of other boys just as I do. Didn't you know sky child? He likes his own twin.”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Oh, you're right. I should just get started.” Ghirahim laughed. He snapped his fingers, removing his cloak. He undid his belt and trousers and forced his length into Pit's mouth.

 

The angel shrieked against the invading object. Pit began choking on the length the farther it went into his mouth. Ghirahim laughed as he grabbed a fistful of hair and began fucking the boy in the mouth.

 

“Ghirahim! Stop please!”

 

“Sorry babe, I know you want me for yourself but angel boy here has such a cute little fuckable face. Besides I'm sure he is lovin- AH!”

 

Pit bit down on Ghirahim's length. The demon lord slapped him against his face.

 

“Do that again angel boy and I will do the same to Link.” Ghirahim threatened. “And that won't feel good before he gets his dick pierced.”

 

When he knew Pit understood the threat he continued fucking his mouth. He let out a moan as he felt the wetness of Pit's mouth. He glanced over at Link and smiled at his glare. His pace began to pick up and he jammed his dick against the back of Pit's throat. Link could see from where he was that Pit was starting to cry and he wished that this wasn't happening. He wished and prayed to Hylia that Ghirahim would stop. He would let the demon lord pierce his dick three times if it meant he would stop and leave his friend alone.

 

“Heh, your mouth is quite fuckable angel boy. You're practically scarfing me down.” Ghirahim giggled as his pace began to quicken.

 

“GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!!” a voice shrieked beside Link.

 

A sudden pink beam hit the demon lord before a black shadow threw him off of Pit. Ghirahim flung into the wall before he turned around to see who had just interrupted his little ride.

 

Standing where the demon lord had just been was an angel with black wings and covered from head to toe in dark garbs much like the ones Link had found Pit in that one night, except he was in an undershirt much like Pit's.

 

“Well, well, look who we ha-” Before Ghirahim could finish his sentence the dark angel ran up and punched him in the jaw before he sprang and attacked him.

 

“I told you I would fucking kill you if you touched him!” The angel shrieked as he fought against the demon lord.

 

“Pittoo?” Pit gasped.

 

“Link!” A voice called from above the stairs but Link couldn't see. Before him in the flash was Zelda.

 

Link swore his heart skipped a beat at the sight of her.

 

“Zelda!”

 

“Zelda?” Pit gasped.

 

“We're gonna get you guys out of here!” Zelda said as she descended down from the stairs and ran towards Link. She gasped at the sight of him. He was worse than she thought. She glanced back at Ghirahim to find that he was fairly distracted with the rampaging dark angel. She retrieved a ring of keys and started to fit each individually into the lock on his shackles.

 

“How did you find us? And who is that?” Link asked her

 

“That's Pittoo and he was able to detect Ghirahim's aura.”

 

“Where did he come from?”

 

“I have no clue. Damn it, not this one either.” She cursed and tried another key. “I found him in Lanayru, nearly dead two days ago.”

 

“But he died?”

 

“Yeah, it's a long story. I'm sure he will tell us all about it once we get you guys out of here.” She said as she managed to free his legs from the shackles.

 

She stood up and started sticking the same key into the handcuffs above when Ghirahim sent a dagger her way, striking her in the back. She cried out and turned around to see Ghirahim conjuring more and flinging them her way. She glanced to see Pittoo bleeding against the wall.

 

“So nice of you to join us Spirit Maiden. It's been awhile, hasn't it? Though I don't exactly appreciate you and that thing-” He pointed towards the dark angel. “-interrupting my sex session here.”

 

“And I don't appreciate you kidnapping and hurting my friends!” Zelda snapped as she pulled her bow and fired an arrow to the demon lord. He blocked it easily before he flickered more daggers towards her. She quickly dodged out of the way but managed to get scraped by one of the daggers.

 

Zelda let out a small hum as she held up her bow again and fired another arrow, this time it began to glow. Ghirahim gasped before he quickly vanished to dodge the arrow of light. He reappeared and grabbed her neck before throwing her to the other side of the room and away from Link.

 

“Zelda!” Link called for her but she hit her head against ground. Link glared at Ghirahim and smashed his foot into the demon lord, sending him to the floor.

 

The demon lord snarled and glanced at Link. “Do you honestly think that is wise boy? Do you really think that you and your little friend are going to be able to- Oof!”

 

Dark Pit ran up from behind the demon lord and tackled him again. He slammed his fist into the demon lord’s face. Ghirahim cried out before he threw Pittoo off him and vanished. The angel glanced around for a sign of the demon lord. He closed his eyes and felt for his aura. He suddenly turned around and slammed his foot into the demon lord's gut and literally sent him to the other side of the room.

 

Link couldn't believe what he just saw. He had never seen anyone actually catch the demon lord off guard and hit him before he reappeared.

 

Ghirahim barely recovered in time before Pittoo launched for him again. The demon lord managed to snap his fingers and disappear just in time. He reappeared by Pit, where the dark angel ran after him. Ghirahim started constantly snapping his fingers just to get away from the crazed angel. Zelda had recovered consciousness and ran back to Link to release him from the handcuffs.

 

“You're quite persistent aren't you?!” Ghirahim snapped as he reappeared with his swords and lunged for Pittoo, whom attacked back with his staff.

 

Zelda managed to use some of her leftover power to remove the handcuffs from Link. Link bit his lip as the nails unwillingly came out of his wounds. The nails were in Link for so long that the skin tried to heal over the injuries. His punctured wrists started to bleed and Zelda flashed him an apologetic look.

 

“I'm sorry!” She said.

 

“It's fine! We can deal with it when we get out of here.” Link said as he untied the collar from his neck.

 

The humans ran to the bound angel. Zelda went for the shackles on his ankles while Link took off the blindfold.

 

“Link!” Pit gasped when he finally saw his friend.

 

Link gave him a weak smile. “Hey buddy.” He quickly removed the collar around Pit's neck then moved to help free him from the handcuffs.

 

Once Link moved, Pit's eyes grew wide at the sight before him. There fighting against the demon lord was Pittoo. He hadn't heard things earlier. It really was Pittoo! Tears started to form from his eyes. He couldn't believe it. This had to be a dream right?

 

“There!” Zelda said once they removed the handcuffs from Pit's skin. She glanced at the angel fighting the demon lord. “Pittoo!”

 

The dark angel nodded and slammed his fist into Ghirahim before he turned and headed straight for them.

 

“I DON'T THINK SO! YOU WON'T GET AWAY THAT EASILY!” Ghirahim boomed and snapped his fingers. A barrier surrounded Link and Pit.

 

Zelda gasped and pounded against the barrier but nothing happened. She glanced at Pittoo and saw the demon lord slam his foot into his back.

 

“You should've stayed dead! You're a nuisance and there is no way I'm going to let you escape with your twin!” Ghirahim snarled as he grabbed a fistful of Pittoo's hair.

 

“Pittoo!” Pit cried out.

 

Hearing Pit call out for him gave him and extra dose of strength. Pittoo grabbed Ghirahim's elbows and flipped him forward on to his back. He glanced over at Pit before he attacked the demon lord again.

 

Pit looked over at Zelda who was still trying to break their barrier.

 

“Zelda toss your arrows over the barrier.” Pit ordered before he nearly collapsed from the pain in his feet. Link caught him with his own bloody hands and held him up. Zelda tossed the arrows over the barrier. Pit grabbed the arrows and started to stain the tips with his blood.

 

“What are you doing?” Link asked.

 

“My blood hurts him. If Zelda can hit him then the pain will be too much and he will have to drain his power to heal himself while fighting Pittoo. He won't be able to keep the barrier up and I don't think Ghirahim will be able to keep up against Pittoo when he's this angry.” Pit said and stained the last arrow.

 

Pit tossed the arrows over the barrier and collapsed as his feet gave out. He cried out which made Pittoo turn around and glance at him. Ghirahim took the advantage and sliced his sword against Pittoo's chest. The angel cried out and fell to the ground.

 

Just when Ghirahim thought victory was his, Zelda fired one of the blood stained arrows. Ghirahim flicked it away but the blood managed to touch his skin through the diamond cut off his skin. Ghirahim cried out as his skin started to burn.

 

Zelda saw that Pit was right. His blood did hurt him! She quickly fired another arrow and hit his shoulder. Ghirahim screeched again and snapped his fingers to heal himself. When he did, the barrier got smaller. Zelda fired another one just as the demon lord healed himself. Another scream before he healed himself. The barrier was getting smaller. Again Zelda fired another arrow. Ghirahim was about to snap his fingers to vanish but Pittoo jumped on him and pinned his hands behind his back.

 

“Now Zelda!” Pittoo yelled.

 

Zelda fired her last bloodied arrow at the demon lord. He screamed as it hit his face. The barrier was now completely gone.

 

“Go!” Pittoo ordered as he jumped off Ghirahim and slammed his foot into his gut again before he grabbed his staff and quickly jammed it in his pouch.

 

The trio bolted for the stairs but Pit's feet were so damaged he fell and slipped on his own blood.

 

“Pit!” Link stopped midway of his stair and turned to go after him when Pittoo ran towards Pit and scooped him up in his arms.

 

“Link c'mon!” Zelda said and reached for his hand until she forgot it was injured.

 

“You little shits! I won't let you get away!” Ghirahim screamed from the dungeon.

 

“Hurry!” Link said, panicking as they reached the last stair of the dungeon. He glanced back to see Ghirahim chasing after them.

 

The group ran down the hall until a swarm of bokoblins appeared in their way.

 

“Pittoo!” Pit cried out.

 

The dark angel turned around to see Ghirahim at the top of the stairs and summoning daggers.

 

“Shit!”

 

“Which way?”

 

“This way!” Link said and guided them towards the demon lord's room “There's a balcony in Ghirahim's room! We can jump out!”

 

“Forget that! We will be caught again! Just grab onto me and I'll fly us out of here.” Pittoo said.

 

“Are you even strong enough to hold us?” Link asked.

 

“I can leave you behind.” Dark Pit snapped

 

“Pittoo no!” Pit snapped at him.

 

“That's not funny!” Zelda snapped too.

 

“Then don't let Earrings there doubt me!” He snapped back

 

“Earrings?” Link gasped as they made for the balcony. “Wait!”

 

Link turned and the opposite way and snatched his earrings that were still on the nightstand by the bed.

 

“Come on Link!” Zelda said.

 

Link quickly rushed back towards the group as he switched earrings.

 

“Both of you hop on my back now! He's coming” Pittoo ordered.

 

Link and Zelda obeyed and hopped on his back. The door to Ghirahim's room flung open. The demon lord charged after them but Pittoo was already out the window and flapping away.

 

Pittoo glanced over at Ghirahim and grinned.

 

“Looks like I made it out with my dear one and your slave!” Pittoo laughed.

 

“Don't think this is the end! I will find you all and make you pay!” Ghirahim screamed at them as he watched them escape.


	30. The Lumpy Pumpkin

Pittoo flew towards the cloud barrier, ignoring the heavy weight on his back. He really didn't have as much strength as he proclaimed he did. The fight with the demon lord nearly exhausted him, not to mention the injuries he gained but the body in his arms was what kept him going.

 

Link glanced down as they flew from the demon lord's domain. Ghirahim was still staring up at them from his balcony as they put distance between them. He couldn't believe they really had just escaped from Ghirahim. He had nearly lost all hope until he saw his Zelda run down the stairs. That's when he knew they were safe, or semi-safe. It wasn't always a for sure thing with Ghirahim.

 

Pit stared up at Pittoo in utter belief. The rush of what had happened was finally crashing down on him. They had been found and rescued by none other than Zelda and his proclaimed dead twin. How was this possible? How was he here? He felt the connection break between them and heard the last of Pittoo's words in his mind. The demon lord even told him that he was dead. Was this all a lie? And how did Pittoo get here? Did Zelda somehow manage to get him here? Did that mean the portal was fixed? He wanted to ask these questions but it was caught in his throat. He decided for now he would ask later and just enjoy the feeling of Pittoo holding him.

 

“Are you guys doing okay?” Zelda asked the boys.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“I-I can't hang on much longer!” Link cried out. He was struggling to hold on to Pittoo. The blood from his hands were causing him to slip lower. He went from holding onto Dark Pit's back to his waist and getting dangerously close to his crotch.

 

“Gah! What the hell are you doing!?” Dark Pit snapped and glanced over his shoulder.

 

Zelda glanced over to see Link slipping even further down. She saw the blood running down his hands and it was staining Pittoo's clothes.

 

“His hands are bleeding really badly!” Zelda informed Pittoo. She tried to help Link up.

 

“This isn't making it easier for me to fly!”

 

“I'm aware of that!” Link snapped back

 

“Hold on Link! We're almost over the cloud barrier!” Pit looked over at his friend.

 

Link stared into Pit's eyes and nodded. He closed his eyes and tried desperately to hang on. Pittoo gritted his teeth and flapped his wings faster. Link struggled to keep on and slipped again, this time his face landed in Dark Pit's rear.

 

“Waah! What the fuck?! Get your face out of my ass!” Pittoo shouted as his face became red.

 

“Do you think I enjoy your ass in my face?” Link snapped. “I, nggh, can't hang on anymore!”

 

His hand slipped off Dark Pit but were instantly caught by Pit's. He held onto Link's bleeding hands with his own.

 

“Link!” Zelda cried out.

 

Link was dangling in the air with only Pit's hands keeping him from falling. Pittoo now had to hold onto Pit extra tight to keep him from falling with Link. This was really difficult and straining on his wings and muscles.

 

“Hold on Earrings, We're almost, ngg, there!” Dark Pit said through his teeth as he pushed himself even more to get over the barrier.

 

Dark Pit managed to get above the barrier and once he was up high enough Zelda jumped off and called for her bird. Her loftwing instantly caught her then flew underneath Pittoo.

 

“Okay Pit! Let him go!” Zelda ordered him.

 

Pit obeyed and let Link go. Link fell for a second but was caught by Zelda. She flew her loftwing beside Pittoo and said, “We're not gonna be able to make it to Skyloft before dusk. The sun is already low. We're gonna have to find somewhere to stay for the night.

 

“Why?” Pittoo asked.

 

“Loftwings don't fly at night.”

 

“Where are we supposed to stay?” Pit asked.

 

“There's the Lumpy Pumpkin.” Link nodded towards the island nearby.

 

“Fine, then let's go there.” Dark Pit said and flew towards the lodging.

 

“Are you sure you're okay though?” Pit asked.

 

Pittoo looked down at Pit and simply stared. He wore his usual expressionless face but something in his red eyes gleamed.

 

“I'm fine now.” Was all he said

 

Zelda and Link were the first to arrive at the Pumpkin Landing. Zelda dismissed her bird for the night and waited for Dark Pit and Pit to land. Zelda stole a quick look at Link and saw just how bad his condition really was.

 

Dark Pit landed not a minute later. “Alright, let's go in.”

 

“Um, can I ask for a quick favor?” Zelda asked Pittoo.

 

“What?”

 

“Well we're already going to cause a lot of commotion when everyone sees you two and I really don't want anyone to see Link and Pit like this...so do you think maybe you could spare your clothes?” Zelda asked, a little embarrassed.

 

“What?” Pittoo replied embarrassed from her question. “Lend them my clothes?”

 

“Like, just give your skirt-thing to Link to cover his shoulders and chest and I'll put my tunic over Pit?”

 

“It's not a skirt! It's a chiton.” Dark Pit spat. “But fine, I guess you're right.”

 

He carefully put down Pit and removed the last of his chiton and tossed it to Link. He was now just in his undershirt and shorts. Pit and Zelda blushed as they saw his muscles peeping out from underneath his shirt. Pittoo saw their faces and glowered at them and turned around hiding his embarrassed face.

 

Zelda unbuckled her pouch and took off her tunic, now in her under-dress and pants. She placed the tunic over Pit and glanced at Link, who was blushing at the sight of her. The dress was a simple slip but Link felt like she looked more divine in it.

 

“Alright, I'll go in first and give them a heads up okay? Just wait by the door okay?” Zelda said and turned for the pumpkin shaped building.

 

Link bent down to pick up Pit but Dark Pit growled at him and scooped him in his arms and followed Zelda. Pit glanced back at Link and shrugged at him which made Link smile.

 

Zelda was the first to enter the building. She peeped in and saw it wasn't busy. Just the usual four were there. She glanced behind at the boys and nodded before she entered. The usuals gasped as they saw her come in.

 

“Zelda! You're alright!”

 

“We heard some boy with black hair and wings or something kidnapped you!”

 

“How did you escape?”

 

“Did you find Link and Pit?”

 

“I'm fine and no, I wasn't kidnapped. The boy with black hair and wings is the one that helped me find Link and Pit.”

 

“Are they okay?”

 

“Who is the boy with wings?”

 

“Does he really have wings?”

 

“Link and Pit are fine but they're going to need lots of potions and rest.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“It's a long story and I'm not gonna share with it now. We were just in a long fight and we're all really tired so please let us be, okay? Especially with Pit and his twin Dark Pit.”

 

The four nodded.

 

Zelda glanced behind her and nodded to the boys. Link was the first to enter which he received a few gasps and happy cheers. Next, Pittoo walked in with Pit in his arms and the usuals went quiet. Pit exchanged some looks with Link as he felt uneasy being stared. Dark Pit seemed to just ignore them and followed Zelda towards the counter in the center of the dining area. The four usuals gaped and said nothing as they stared at the angels.

 

“Pumm, do you have any rooms with two beds?” Zelda asked the Lumpy Pumpkin owner.

 

“Y-yeah I do. Are you staying for just the night?” Pumm tried to keep eye-contact with Zelda but he couldn't help sneak a few glances at Pittoo and Pit.

 

Zelda smiled and nodded.

 

“Here are your keys.” The owner gave the keys to Zelda.

 

“Thank you Pumm. Can you just put it on my father's tab?”

 

“I sure can. Do you four want me to send anything up?”

 

“That would be wonderful thank you! ” She glanced at Dark Pit and gave him the keys, since she knew Link couldn't take it. “You guys can go up and get settled while I order us some food.”

 

Dark Pit simply nodded and took the keys from her. Pit nearly drooled at the thought of food.

 

“Fooooooooooooooood.” He said in a trance-like tone.

 

Link and Zelda let out a little laugh.

 

“I'll be up there in a sec.” She smiled.

 

Link and Pit nodded as Dark Pit turned away. Link lead the angels towards the stairs, quickly wanting to get away from the prying eyes and be able to rest up. He walked up the stairs and made towards the room at the end of the hall.

 

“This should be our room.” Link said to Dark Pit.

 

The dark angel slipped the key into the lock and turned it. It clicked opened and the angel opened the door. The boys walked and took in the room. It wasn't fancy like what the angels were used to in their world but it was certainly cozy. It had two huge soft looking beds with a nice wooden table and chairs on the opposite side of the beds. There was a bathroom straight ahead from the door with a large tub like the one in the academy.

 

“Wow! This place is nice.” Pit oohed and awed as he looked around.

 

“This is a nice room.” Link agreed.

 

“It looks just like a regular room.” Dark Pit said, unimpressed, which Link shot him a look.

 

“Ooh, this is a nice room.” Zelda said as she entered. She noticed the table and went over and placed Link's adventure pouch on top. She dug through one of the pouches and pulled out a handful of potions. She glanced over at the boys and said, “We better get you guys healed up.”

 

“What is that? Red juice?” Dark Pit asked.

 

“No, they're potions.” Zelda informed him.

 

“They make potions here that really heal you up.” Pit told his twin.

 

“You don't use hot springs?”

 

“We don't have hot springs here.” said Link.

 

“How long do they take to heal?”

 

“Depends on the potion really. The Potion ++ is the fastest.”

 

“I have some hot spring water we can use.”

 

Pit glanced at Pittoo with big sparkling eyes. “You have hot spring water Pittoo?”

 

Dark Pit couldn't help but smile a little. “Yes, I don't know how many I have left but I have some.”

 

“You should save it.” Link said.

 

“Why?”

 

“That water instantly heals you right? You might want to save it for an emergency.”

 

“And this isn't one?” Dark Pit snapped, holding up Pit.

 

“Pittoo, he's right. You should save it for an emergency. I'll be okay once I take a potion.” said Pit reluctantly.

 

Dark Pit let out an irritated sigh but said nothing.

 

“We should probably get healed up before our dinner is ready. One pair takes the bathroom and cleans up?” Zelda suggested.

 

“Zelda, you're a girl! You can't go to the bathroom with one of us.” Link said.

 

“What? I'm a girl? I didn't know that!” She threw a sarcastic look at Link then smiled. “Oh, relax Link, stop being a baby. Besides, I'm pairing myself with you since it doesn't look like Pittoo is gonna let go of Pit anytime soon.” She winked at the dark angel, who scowled and looked away hiding his red face. She handed placed a few bottles in Pit's lap. “Angels in the bathroom and humans out here?”

 

“Uh, okay-whoa!” Pit said as Pittoo immediately sped off for the bathroom. Once the angels were inside Dark Pit shut the door and locked it.

 

Zelda giggled as she watched and turned to Link who was glaring at the bathroom door.

 

“What is it Link?” Zelda asked.

 

“I don't like that him.” Link stated

 

“Why? Because you wanted to take care of Pit?”

 

“No, that's not it! He just has an attitude and I don't like it.”

 

Zelda giggled. “Relax Link. He isn't that bad from what I know.” Her smile faded slowly. She walked towards Link and placed her soft hand on his face. “Besides, he did help me find you. Without him I wouldn't have been able to save you.”

 

Link returned the smile and gently pecked her hand.

 

She blushed and giggled at the gesture. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him onto the bed. “Here sit down on the bed and relax okay? Let me grab you a potion.” She walked over to the table and grabbed some of the bottles. She brought the bottles to the nightstand and walked back over to the table, reached into her pouch and retrieved a first-aid kit.

 

Zelda returned to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed next to Link. She opened one of the potions and offered it. Link took off the chiton and reached for the bottle but Zelda snagged it away and shook her head.

 

“You won't be able to hold it with your hands like that. I'll lift it to your lips.”

 

“Zelda, I can hold it.”

 

“No you can't. Just please let me take care of you, okay?”

 

Link sighed and nodded. He tilted his head back a bit as she brought the bottle to his lips and carefully poured the liquid down his throat. He let out a little moan as he tasted the sweet liquid and felt it slide down to his stomach. He immediately felt it starting to kick in and slowly begin to heal his injuries.

 

Zelda and Link glanced down at Link's body and watched as the netted scars started to heal. Zelda took in the opportunity to really get a look at Link's condition. She first noticed the covers over his nipples. She brought her hand to one and gently touched it, causing Link to hiss. She glanced up at him and saw the pain in his face.

 

“Did he do this?” She asked.

 

Link nodded as his eyes fell. “It was a deal we made...he said if I got them pierced he would let me see Pit but...he tricked me.”

 

“How?”

 

Link looked away. He really didn't want to say. He didn't want to relive the nightmare he just escaped and yet he felt the need to tell her what happened.

 

“He blindfolded me and took me down to the dungeon where Pit was. Then he...”

 

“In front of Pit?” She gasped.

 

Link nodded. “He forced him to watch too. He threatened to hurt me if he didn't.”

 

“And Pit didn't want you to get hurt.”

 

“I did ask him too though. I didn't want him to watch anymore and I just didn't care about myself. I guess Pit did look away because Ghirahim sliced my back up with a dagger he dipped in Deku Baba venom.”

 

“Oh, Link, I'm so sorry!”

 

He shook his head. “I don't think Pit was able to handle hearing my pain, so I guess he looked back.”

 

“I'm sorry this happened to you again.” Zelda softly whispered in his ear.

 

“I should have listened to you before. I was in such denial from the possibility of him returning. Sparrot's fortune basically said it. Shadows of the past will return and mine did. I'm sorry for not listening to you.”

 

“Don't apologize Link. You didn't know. I don't want you to blame yourself.”

 

“But I do. If I had listened to you about your warning and been more careful, this wouldn't have happened. Worse of all I got Pit involved. After that scene, I don't know what Pit thinks of me.”

 

“Link, Pit isn't going to think any less of you after what happened. I mean did you think less of him when you found out he liked Pittoo?”

 

“No.”

 

She placed her hands on his face and gently kissed him. “Give him a little more credit okay? He knows you didn't enjoy what happened and if you don't believe me then talk to him. You know you're gonna have to before anything else happens.”

 

Link sighed and pressed his forehead against hers. “I know but how am I supposed to even talk to Pit when Pittoo guards him like crazy?”

 

“Just tell Pit you want to talk to him. I'm sure he has some control over Pittoo, besides, you can't blame him for being protective over him. A lot has happened between them and they're probably talking it out right now.”

 

“I wonder how Pittoo got here. When Pit and I were captured he said that he felt their connection break and heard Pittoo say his final words. Even Ghirahim told him that he was dead.”

 

“I'm not sure. He didn't say when I asked him.”

 

“He told you he died?”

 

“Yeah, I asked him if he could find you guys through his connection but he said it broke once he died.”

 

“So how did you find us?”

 

“Dark Pit is able to pick up on dark auras. He felt Ghirahim's and it led us to his domain. We barged through the front doors, fought some bokoblins and he went ahead to find you guys while I grabbed keys from one of the dead demons.”

 

“You guys came in the nick of time.”

 

“I'll say.”

 

“So how did you find him?”

 

“I told you. I found him in Lanaryu Desert, unconscious. I don't know how long he's been here but he somehow managed to get into our world.”

 

“I guess we will have to ask him.” Link smiled a bit. “I have to admit he sure did a number on Ghirahim. He has some impressive strength.”

 

“No kidding. He told me before we entered that place that he would take care of Ghirahim. He wasn't lying.”

 

Link nodded as he glanced down at his body and saw the netted scars fading into pink lines. He examined the other injuries on his body and saw they too were fading. He glanced at his hands and saw they stopped bleeding.

 

“You lost so much blood. You're not as dark as you used to be. I'm surprised you still have strength with how much has been taken.” Zelda commented.

 

“I guess seeing my girl gave me the strength.” Link said and blushed

 

Zelda smiled and pressed her lips onto his. It felt like it had been so long since he felt her soft lips. They didn't kiss often but when they did, it was the best thing he ever tasted. Her lips felt right on his, like they were created only for his.

 

She pulled away leaving him breathless. He looked at her with dazed blue eyes and a scarlet face but a smile was on his lips. Seemed like an eternity since he last smiled.

* * *

Dark Pit walked straight to the bathroom and closed it behind him. He walked over to the bathtub, which was already filled with steaming warm water and set Pit on the floor. He bent down to remove his sandals and satchel then turned to scoop Pit back up but he saw him take a gulp of a potion and was slowly getting into the warm water.

 

Pit hissed and whimpered as the warm water touched his bleeding flesh. The clear water was instantly soaked red and he was struggling to get in. The water was hard to get used to with all his open injuries.

 

“Why don't you wait for the potion to effect first?” Dark Pit asked in his usual bored tone.

 

“Because it takes some time sometimes and- gah! ow, and I want to soak in the water.” Pit replied and inched further in.

 

“You're hurting yourself.” He folded his arms.

 

“I'm fine.” He finally inched all the way in and the water felt good now that he was used to it. It still stung but it felt nice. Pit looked over at Pittoo, whom was watching him.

 

Dark Pit was taking in Pit's injuries now that he was able to see them better. All over Pit's body were horrible burn marks. It looked like someone literally held fire to his skin. There were nasty blisters on some and the skin was completely irritated. He had scars sliced on top of his feet and up in his inner thighs. He also had scratch marks that nearly claimed all of his skin with several diamond-shape scars. He had bruises on his face and in various parts on his boy. All were deep purple, none were yellow. And finally, his wings were so banged up that they pointed in nearly every angle.

 

Dark Pit bowed his head and clutched his shaking fists as rage began to dwell inside his blood. That demon had done this to his Pit. He hurt the boy he loved and he wished he fucked him up more so than he already did. He wanted to make the demon lord suffer for what he did to Pit!

 

Pit watched Pittoo silently containing his anger and everything started to hit him. Tears began to descend from his eyes as his heart started to beat a bit faster. His head fell into his hands and he began to weep.

 

Dark Pit heard Pit's cries and glanced up to find him bawling. He looked at him, confused about why his doppelganger was crying. He sat next to the tub, placed his hand under Pit's chin and gently lifted it to meet his concerned gaze. Before he was able to ask why he was crying, Pit threw his arms over Pittoo's neck and pulled him into the tub. Water splashed onto the floor as Pittoo flew into the tub and was instantly soaked. Pit continued to cry as he hugged his dark copy and completely ignored his injuries.

 

“I thought you were dead.” Pit wept. “I felt our connection break and I heard you say you were paying the price with your life and that it's what you deserved. Even Ghirahim said you were dead. I felt you die but you're here. You're here and you're alive! How did this happen?”

 

Dark Pit said nothing as he felt Pit's tears against his skin. The warm salt-water dripped down and absorbed into the slash he received from Ghirahim and winced but he never once removed Pit. Instead, he carefully wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. He leaned his head against Pit's and just let him cry.

 

“I did die.” He said after several minutes. “I died in the Underworld.”

 

Pit looked up at his twin as he spoke. Dark Pit's face held no expression but there was a gleam in his eye while he gently wiped away a tear from Pit's.

 

“I was killed by these skeleton-like creatures called Soul Gatherers. They liked my soul and had been chasing me since I entered the Underworld. They're really annoying to fight and hard to kill. When they bite you, they numb your body. That's what they did to me before they started ripping into my flesh and I could feel myself dying. So, I held onto the last remainder of our connection and said what I said before I died.”

 

“But, you're alive now?”

 

Pittoo nodded. “I'm alive because of Hermes. He saw the soul gatherers attacking me and he drove them away before he took me to the Rewind Spring. That's why I'm alive.”

 

“You found Hermes and he saved you?” Pit asked. “Is that how you're here? He fixed the portal?”

 

“No he didn't. He teleported me here only because I made a deal with him.”

 

“And what deal was that?”

 

“To help him gather souls.”

 

“But that might take forever.”

 

“It's worth it to have you back in my arms.” He said and placed his lips on Pit's.

 

Pit's eyes widened from the sudden affection but he found himself closing them and kissing back. The kiss was tender and gentle. Pittoo wasn't going to do anything passionate (even though he really wanted to) while Pit was injured. He could hear him whimpering a bit from the pain the kiss brought. Pittoo started to pull away until Pit placed his hands on Pittoo's face and brought him back to his lips. Pittoo's eyes shot open at the suddenness of this. His face flushed as he felt Pit's lips back on his. Did Pit really just bring him back to kiss him?

 

Pit smashed their lips together, indulging in the longing for those lips. He never realized just how much he enjoyed them. He never realized why Pittoo always kissed him so hungrily but now he understood. They were perfect (even if they were the exact shape as his) in every way. Perfect identical pink lips that tasted like a forbidden fruit. One that he desired to taste and feel against his.

 

Dark Pit moaned once Pit parted his mouth and let his tongue in. It had been too long since he last had this taste. His tongue found the other's and danced together. Their pace started to pick up and the tender kissed turned into a passionate one. Pit was still whimpering here and there but he didn't dare let go of Pittoo, for he feared he might disappear.

 

The kiss broke as the angels pulled apart and stared into the other's opposite eye color. Dark Pit placed his lips on Pit's forehead and glanced down at his body. The injuries closed up and were now in process of healing.

 

“Pittoo?”

 

“What?”

 

“I want to ask you about something Ghirahim said.”

 

Pittoo's face darkened as he looked up at his counterpart. “What about him?”

 

“He said that he talked to you and offered you a deal to become alive. He said the deal was that he would bring you back to life if you brought him Link... he said you denied it because you had nothing to live for...is that true?” Pit asked, afraid of the answer.

 

Dark Pit scowled at him. “You believed the words of a demon?”

 

“Is it true?”

 

“The deal was true but that wasn't why I refused.”

 

“Why did you refuse?” Pit asked, biting his lip.

 

“Demons can't be trusted. Especially that one. He's a fucking freak and I refused because I didn't need his help. I would've found a way out and I did. Even if Hermes hadn't revived me-” His cheeks were red and he turned to hide his face. “-I would've spent eternity trying to find a way to get back. I had everything to live for and...That was to find you.” he turned back and met those blue eyes. “Now that I'm here I won't ever let you go again.”

 

Pit smiled and leaned into Pittoo's caress. Dark Pit dared a small smile but then he noticed a bite mark on Pit's neck and frowned. He tilted Pit's head back and analyzed the bite. It was a deep bite that punctured his skin almost threatening to bleed.

 

“How did you did you get this?” Dark Pit growled.

 

Pit looked down at the bloody water. “Ghirahim bit me...he said I was going to belong to him soon.”

 

Dark Pit snarled as he clenched his fist. His hold on Pit tightened causing him to whimper under Pittoo's grasp. The air around them became tense as the dark angel gazed at the bite mark. He sat there staring at it like it mocked him. Dark Pit removed himself from Pit, exited the tub, moved towards his satchel and began digging through it. Pit watched with curiosity as Dark Pit searched his bag. What did he have in there? And what was he getting?

 

The dark angel pulled out a bottle with golden water inside. Pit recognized it instantly: Hot spring water.

 

“I thought you were only using it for an emergency?”

 

“This is. Your body is tainted with _his_ filth and besides this will make the tub an official hot spring. We can just fill refill the empty bottles with it.” Pittoo said as he made his way back into the tub.

 

He opened the bottle and poured it in the tub. The golden water immediately began eating away at the red water, purifying it. Within a matter of seconds the bloody water became a little hot spring in the the tub. The effects of the hot spring began to sink into Pit's body and the angel let out a very happy moan.

 

“Finally, a hot spring!” Pit said happily and sunk in lower to the water. His injuries were healing up more quickly than the potions and in just a few minutes it would be as if they were never there. Dark Pit climbed back into the water, sat in front of Pit and forced the lighter angel to sit up.

 

“Pittoo what are you doing?” Pit whined.

 

Dark Pit didn't answer. Instead he scooped up some water and poured it on Pit's bite-mark. Pit whimpered a little as the water stung him but after a second it felt nice. His body started to heal itself and within a second the bite-mark was completely gone.

 

“Did he do anything else to you?” Dark Pit demanded.

 

Pit bit his lip and answered, “He kissed me.”

 

Pittoo's eyes narrowed. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he asked through his teeth, “Did he touch you or make you touch him?”

 

Thankfully, Pit shook his head. “No except...well.”

 

“Well what?” Dark Pit snapped.

 

Pit gulped. “He did shove his um, privates, uh, in my mouth but that was when you and Zelda came.”

 

Pittoo growled. “He didn't do anything else besides that?”

 

Again Pit shook his head.

 

Dark Pit closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. When he opened them he looked at Pit then gazed down at the spring water where he scooped some up and brought it to Pit's bare chest. Pit let out a sharp gasp as Pittoo rubbed the water up and down his chest. His finger delicately traced over the skin as a strangely erotic sensation caused an outbreak of goose bumps on Pit's skin. He scooped up more water before he lightly traced around Pit's nipples which caused him to gasp again.

 

The dark angel looked up at him with lust in his eyes. Pit bit his lip and turned away as a shade of red bloomed in his cheeks. Dark Pit leaned in and kissed Pit's neck where he gently nibbled at the healing flesh. Pit moaned at his touch and felt his eyes close.

 

His eyes opened when Pittoo forced him to turn, having his back facing the dark angel. Dark Pit scooped up more water and dripped it on Pit's back, having him cry out a bit. Every injury that was there, Pittoo pressed his lips on them and Pit no longer felt pain. Dark Pit kissed up to the nape of Pit's neck, suckling and nibbling at the flesh again. Pit's eyes shut and his face fell forward as he was enthralled with this sensation. His eyes snapped open when he felt water pouring on his wings. He cried out and bit his lip as he felt the bones tried to mend together.

 

“It's okay.” Dark Pit cooed in his ear with a low hoarse done which sent shivers down Pit's spine. Dark Pit placed his lips back on the nape of his neck as he continued to bring the water to the broken wings. Pit cried out again and again as he did this. Tears fell from his eyes as the pain throbbed in his wings but it was discarded from his mind the moment he felt the other's lips.

 

“There.” He whispered in his ear. “Your wings are healed.”

 

Pit glanced over his shoulder, face half dazed and looked at his wings. Dark Pit was right. His wings were completely healed. Pit's face brightened up and he let out a happy sigh as he stretched the wings out.

 

“Aaaah, that feels so much better. Thanks Pittoo.”

 

Pittoo simply nodded before he began washing off the other areas of taint Ghirahim had left.

* * *

Time had passed before the angels finally came out of the bathroom. Both fresh, clean and completely healed. Link and Zelda stared at them as they walked out and were perplexed why they were completely healed.

 

“How did you guys get entirely healed so fast?” Zelda asked, baffled.

 

“Pittoo made a hot spring with one of the bottles he brought. The tub is now a hot spring!” Pit said happily

 

“I'm not sure if it will work on humans.” commented Pittoo

 

“Oh yeah. Magnus said something like that before when I borrowed his body.” Pit brought a finger to his lips and glanced up at the ceiling. “Though it would still be a nice relaxing tub for you guys! And the water is always purified! It cleaned up all the blood that came off me.”

 

“Wow, I wouldn't mind a nice soak.” Link said

 

“Me either.”

 

“Zelda, no. We can't-”

 

“Fine! You go enjoy your soak and I'll go see if Pumm has any spare clothes for you guys.” Zelda said and made for the door.

 

“Ask him about the food too!” Pit called desperately after her.

 

She smiled at Pit and she shut the door. The boys stood around looking at each other awkwardly, well, more so Link and Pittoo. Pit just happily stood by Pittoo's side.

 

Link and Dark Pit looked at each other before Link decided to use the tub.

 

“Enjoy the water, Link!” Pit said happily.

 

Link smiled back and replied, “I will.” before he gazed over at Pittoo and offered him a smile. Dark Pit just eyed him suspiciously and crossed his arms.

 

A few minutes passed and Zelda returned with both spare clothes and food. Pit nearly attacked her once he smelt the delicious food but instead he decided to help her since she was carrying so much. She gave him the clothes while she brought the food to the table.

 

“Pumm didn't really have too much but here.” Zelda laid out the clothes from Pit's hand. “They might be a little bit big but you guys only have to wear them for tonight.”

 

“I'll wear my own clothes.” Pittoo said.

 

“Your clothes are ripped and torn through?”

 

“I have a spare set in my satchel.”

 

“You do? Why aren't you dressed then Pittoo?” Pit asked as he was overlooking the choices.

 

“Because Earrings is in the bathroom.”

 

“Oh, okay. More choices for you and Link then, Pit.” said Zelda as she started setting up the food.

 

“I already know what I want to wear! But this might be too big for me and my wings have nowhere to go.” Pit held up a big navy blue shirt that looked similar to Link's skyloftain shirt and baggy golden pants with some strange sort of symbol on the legs.

 

“I can cut out some slots for your wings.” Zelda replied.

 

“Thanks Zelda! Can we eat now?”

 

“You guys still need to get dressed before I let you eat.”

 

“Okay!” Pit reached for the helm of his shorts.

 

Pittoo and Zelda quickly yelled out, “No, not here Pit!”

 

Link just walked out of the bathroom, with a towel over his lower self and saw the scene before him. Both Pittoo and Zelda were red with their arms out in attempt to stop Pit, whom was in the midst of pulling down his shorts.

 

“What the heck is going on here?” Link asked, baffled.

 

“Oh, hi Link! Did you like the hot spring?” Pit greeted

 

“Yeah, I did. It actually healed me.”

 

“It did?” Dark Pit asked, surprised. He took a quick glance at Link and noticed that his injuries were completely gone.

 

Link glanced over at him and nodded.

 

Pittoo glanced over at Pit, about to ask him something but instead he narrowed his eyes and snapped, “Will you pull up your shorts!”

 

“Oh sorry” Pit smiled and pulled them up. He quickly grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom and changed.

 

“You don't need to yell at him like that.” Link snapped at him.

 

Dark Pit glanced over at Link with narrowed eyes. “I'll yell at him if I want to.”

 

“Now you're sounding like a child. If you keep that up he won't want to be around you.”

 

Pittoo's face grew dangerously dark as he glowered spitefully at Link. The dark angel suddenly flew straight up to Link, grabbed his throat and slammed him into wall with a thud.

 

“Dark Pit, stop! Put Link down!” Zelda demanded.

 

The bathroom door flew open and Pit peeked out to see Pittoo holding Link against the wall.

 

“Pittoo!” he gasped. “What're you doing? Let go of Link!”

 

Dark Pit said nothing as he kept his gaze on Link.

 

“Don't make me regret saving your ass!” Dark Pit hissed to Link in a threatening low tone.

 

The dark angel released Link, made for his satchel, pushed Pit aside and slammed the door as he went into the bathroom.

 

Pit glanced at everyone, confused before he walked over to Link and put his hand on his shoulder.

 

“Are you okay Link?”

 

Link coughed while holding his throat and nodded. “Yeah, I'm fine.”

 

Zelda walked over with a glass of water and handed it to him, which he instantly gulped it down.

 

“What happened?” asked Pit

 

“I just told him not to yell at you.” Link answered.

 

“That's not all you said.” Zelda chimed in. “You also said Pit wouldn't want to be around him.”

 

“Link, why would you say that?” Pit asked, innocently.

 

“Wouldn't it be the truth? If he yelled at you all the time would you still want to be around him?”

 

“That's just how he is.” he answered, softly.

 

Link sighed and stood up, giving up for now on the conversation and glanced at the clothes on the bed.

He walked towards it and picked out a navy blue shirt that looked almost like Groose's and green pants.

 

 He glanced at Pit and saw he was standing in front of Zelda, whom was adjusting his shirt. The clothes Pit wore were extremely big on him. The sleeves covered his hands completely while his pants hid his feet. He looked like a little kid wearing his parent's clothing, which made him look rather adorable he had to admit.

 

When Zelda made room for Pit's wings, the angel stretched them out and let out a happy sigh. He looked over to Link and smiled happily. Link chuckled and returned the smile.

 

“You looked like a kid in his parent's clothes.” Link laughed

 

“I do?” Pit gazed down at his attire. “These were the smallest in the pile.”

 

“I think you look adorable in them.” Zelda commented

 

“You do.” agreed Link

 

Pit giggled and blushed a little.

 

The door to the bathroom opened and Pittoo walked out wearing his home world's attire except for his scandals. He came out right when he heard Link agree to Pit being adorable. He glared at Link and crossed the room to the other bed, shut his eyes and relaxed.

 

“I guess I'll go change next.” Link said and walked towards the bathroom.

 

Pit glanced at Zelda and thanked her for fixing his shirt and asked her if she was going to soak in the spring too.

 

“No, I'll be okay.”

 

“But you got hurt too! I saw your back was bleeding a bit.”

 

“Really Pit, I'm fine.”

 

“You should do it.” Pittoo's voice in caught them off guard. He had an eye open and was looking at Zelda. “I saw the injury on your back as well.”

 

“I'm sure by now the hot spring has cleared up and if it hasn't then we should stock up on it before it does.”

 

“I already did.”

 

“You did?” Zelda and Pit said in unison.

 

Pittoo shut his eyes and nodded. “While I was changing I filled up every bottle I had in my satchel.”

 

Pit glanced at the satchel that laid on the bed. “How many bottles are in that thing? It doesn't look too big.”

 

“There's a spell in it. Palutena gave it to me before I left for the Underworld. We didn't know how long I would be there so she gave it to me and stocked up on supplies.”

 

“Lady Palutena gave it to you? So...she knows I'm gone?” Pit asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

 

“Obviously.”

 

Pit bowed his head and peered at Pittoo through his lashes. “Is she mad at me?”

 

Pittoo shook his head. “No but she's worried about you.”

 

“I can't believe she's not mad at me. I disobeyed her direct orders. I-I've never done that before.”

 

“Pit, I'm sure your well-being is more important to her than you disobeying her.” said Zelda

 

“It is.” Pittoo confirmed. “She doesn't care about anything other than you returning home safely with me.”

 

“Now I feel even guiltier.”

 

“Don't Pit. You didn't know you would end up here.” Link said, coming out of the bathroom. The clothes he wore were a little bit too but not nearly close enough to how Pit's were. He walked over to Pit, placed his hand on his shoulder and offered a smile. “Don't let the guilt get to you okay? Let's just worry about the task at hand.”

 

Pit beamed up at Link. “Okay, Thanks Link”

 

Zelda glanced over at Dark Pit and saw his eyes were open and he was glaring at Link. Zelda cleared her throat which caught all the boy's attention.

 

“How about we eat?”

 

Pit's eyes lit up and nodded furiously. “Yes! Yes yes!!! I'm sooooooooooooooo hungry!!!”

 

The humans laughed at Pit's appetite and Pittoo gave a small smile. It had been awhile since he had heard Pit with his hunger. It was something he had missed.

 

The humans and Pit made their way to the table (Pit being the first). Link was about to take the seat next to the angel but it was taken by the darker angel. Link stared at Pittoo for a second, trying to maintain his irritation until Zelda grabbed his hand and brought him to the seat beside hers.

 

They sat down around and began to dig into the meals laid before them. It seemed that Zelda had practically ordered a buffet (of course with Pit that was a wise idea). There was pumpkin soup, roasted cuccoo, deku berry salad, pumpkin pie, roasted potatoes and various other pumpkin foods. Link and Pit were practically eating everything in one gulp. Zelda stared at the two former imprisoned boys then glanced at Dark Pit and noticed he was eating at a fairly fast pace too. Ghirahim had probably deprived them of food, as for Pittoo he had been knocked out for a while and hadn't eaten since then.

 

“You guys might want to slow down before you upset your stomach.” Zelda warned.

 

“My stomach is already upset with how long it’s been empty.” whined Pit.

 

“I'm not surprised you weren't fed.”

 

“I was fed but it was sloppy goop with no taste.”

 

Link said nothing as he continued to eat. He didn't want to mention the fact that he had to eat his meals out of a bowl on the floor like a pet. For a while he refused to even do so but after a couple days he had to swallow his pride.

 

The table was quiet for a while after that. The only sounds were from them chewing and swallowing their food. That was to say until Zelda asked some questions to Dark Pit.

 

“So Dark Pit, how exactly are you alive if you died?”

 

“Hermes.” He answered.

 

“Hermes? You managed to find Hermes?” Link asked, hopeful.

 

“Obviously.” Pittoo spat as he bit into a cuccoo leg.

 

Link narrowed his eyes and was about to retort but Zelda managed to interrupt it.

 

“How did he bring you back?”

 

“With the Rewind Spring” Pit answered

 

“The Rewind Spring? The place where-”

 

“I saved him? Yes. The very same.” Pittoo interrupted Link. “I presume you are going to ask me how I got here as well?”

 

Link and Zelda nodded their heads.

 

“Same as before. Hermes and no, he didn't fix the portal. He teleported me here.”

 

“So if he didn't fix the portal how are you two supposed to return?” asked Link

 

The dark angel took a sip of milk and answered, “In every world there is a temple of Hermes. It's probably in ruins somewhere here but that is where Pit and I will be able to return.”

 

“That's great!”

 

“How're we supposed to find it?” Pit asked.

 

“Hermes gave me an amulet that will lead us there. It's back in Zelda's room.”

 

“Why's it there?” Link asked, suspiciously.

 

Dark Pit returned a bored look. “It would've gotten in the way of me trying to locate that freak show.”

 

Link couldn't help but smile at Pittoo's choice of words. He was glad he wasn't the only one to think that (though everyone at the table thought the same thing).

 

“Pittoo, can I ask you something?” Link wondered.

 

“If you stop calling me that then you can.” Dark Pit snapped.

 

Link looked at Dark Pit confused then glanced at Zelda whom pointed with her eyes at the angel stuffing his face, indicating that Pit was the only one allowed to call him that.

 

“Oh, sorry. Okay, Dark Pit...Ghirahim mentioned before that he made a deal with you and he would revive you if you brought...me to him, I guess I was wondering if-”

 

“I would've accepted?”

 

Link nodded.

 

“No, I wouldn't have. I refused him solemnly because he was a demon and was after Pit. I also didn't need his help. I would've found my own way.”

 

“But if you didn't?”

 

“What part of I would've found my own way aren't you getting?”

 

“But it could've taken you months or maybe there wouldn't have been any other way.”

 

Dark Pit folded his arms and gave Link an irritated glance. “Are you trying to get me to say I would've accepted it? I don't make deals with demons. I would've found a way even if it took forever. I answered your stupid question so stop pestering me.”

 

Link said nothing as he dropped his gaze to Pit and joined in him in eating.

 

Again the table grew quiet while the meals were being finished. Link kept throwing a few glances at Pittoo, not sure what to think about him. He was a jerk not only to Pit but to Link as well. It seemed like Zelda was the only one he was fairly nice to. Link glanced at Pit and saw he was chewing on his probably 5th helping. Pit usually always talked but it seemed like the food was distracting him from the conversation. Perhaps he already knew everything that was being said. He probably asked Pittoo the same questions which was why he wasn't listening.

 

An hour passed and all the food had been consumed. Zelda had finally agreed to soak in the hot spring which left the three boys alone. Pittoo laid on one bed with his hands behind his head and eyes closed. Link sat on the other bed, making some light conversation with Pit. Zelda came out completely clean and healed and wearing her under-dress. She glanced at the boys and put her hands on her waist as she approached the center of the beds.

 

“Alright guys, we need to start thinking of a plan here. We're going back to Skyloft tomorrow and by now the whole place knows about Dark Pit's wings.”

 

“You exposed yourself in front of everyone!?” Link shrieked at Pittoo, who kept his eyes shut.

 

“Why would I wear something to cover my wings? I'm not hiding them. Not to mention, there was no time to be wasted on something like that with you two captive.”

 

He had them there. If they had found a cloak or something Ghirahim might've gotten his way with Pit.

 

“I thought humans weren't supposed to know about us, Pittoo?” Pit asked his double. “That's what Lady Palutena said.”

 

“It's nothing that can be helped now.”

 

“He is right though. We can't do anything about it now.” Zelda said. “We can deal with the skyloftains later but we have a bigger problem on our hands. Ghirahim has returned and is more likely the reason your portal home is broken. He's after Pit for some unknown reason-”

 

“There is a reason.” Pittoo interrupted.

 

The three glanced at him.

 

“You know?” Link and Pit asked in unison.

 

He nodded, opening his red eyes and looked directly at Pit. “He's after your soul.”

 

“My soul? Why does he want that?” asked Pit.

 

“He-” Pittoo's face became dark. “-wants to eat it.”

 

“What?!” The trio gasped.

 

“Why does he want to eat my soul?”

 

“I read in a book Hermes gave me that if a demon eats the soul of an angel of light, it will become more powerful. The freak already gives off a strong aura, so he's powerful. What he wants to do with the power, I don't know.”

 

“Demise.” Zelda said.

 

“What?”

 

“Who?”

 

“The Demon king, or Ghirahim's master. Ghirahim wants to become more powerful so he can easily bring back his master. That has to be it.” Zelda said.

 

“It makes sense.”

 

“But...if he eats my soul...I completely die.” Pit said softly with horror in his voice.

 

“There is no way in hell I will let him.” Pittoo said, darkly.

 

“Nor me.” Link said.

 

“Or me.” Zelda agreed.

 

“So we have to defeat him then! That's our only option!” Pit said with determination.

 

Zelda nodded in agreement. “It is.”

 

“How will we do it?” Link asked, with nothing but desire to finally destroy the demon lord.

 

“Why don't we sleep on it? We've all had an exhausting day and I think a good night's sleep is what we all need.” Zelda said.

 

Pit yawned and stretched. “You don't need to tell me twice.”

 

“Are we all sharing beds or is someone sleeping on the floor?” Link asked, his eyes glanced at Pittoo for the last part.

 

“We're all sharing beds.” Zelda said. “Link, you and I get the one you're on while Dark Pit and Pit get the other.”

 

Link gulped and blushed when Zelda decided that. The angels seemed content with the decision. Pit smiled happily at Pittoo, whom kept a blank face.

 

Pit climbed off Link's bed and walked towards the other one but he accidentally tripped over his long pant legs and fell. He quickly glanced up at Pittoo and smiled. The dark angel couldn't help but smile as he gazed into the face he missed. Pit giggled when he smiled back and climbed up onto the bed. He crawled under the covers and let out a happy moan. It was nice to be sleeping in an actual bed rather than a dungeon floor. Pit closed his eyes but he felt hands around his waist and opened them. He turned over and saw how close he was to Pittoo now. The darker angel stared at him with a calm expression. Pit smiled and snuggled against him. Pittoo smiled and held him closer. He placed his lips on Pit's then whispered in his ear.

 

“I missed you, you goof.”

 

Pit's eyes lit up at his words. He blushed and kissed his nose.

 

“I missed you too.” He whispered back before he closed his eyes and fell asleep in Pittoo's hold.

 

Zelda smiled as she gazed at the cute angels and made her way to the bed with Link. She got under the covers and snuggled up against him. He glanced over to her and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. He smiled at her and kissed her but before the kiss could become anything deeper, he was knocked out. Zelda giggled at him before she followed his lead and fell asleep.


	31. Angels in Skyloft

Pit woke up to the smell of something sweet. He opened his eyes and sat up to find breakfast on the table with Zelda and Pittoo eating it. Pit glanced over at the other bed and saw Link was still fast asleep.

 

“Good morning Pit.” Zelda greeted the awakened angel.

 

Pit smiled and climbed out of bed. “Good morning Zelda! Good morning Pittoo!”

 

“Mm.” his dark twin replied back.

 

Pit joined the two at the table and began helping himself to breakfast. When he filled his plate with pancakes and eggs he glanced over at Link.

 

“Shouldn't we wake up Link?” he asked, taking a bite into his eggs.

 

“No, let him sleep. You both went through a lot, so I figured it would be a good idea to let you both sleep in and rest your bodies. You may be healed on the outside but on the inside you still needed rest.”

 

“I guess that makes sense.”

 

“Did you sleep okay?”

 

“You bet! I haven't slept that great since I was back in Skyworld!”

 

“You and Pittoo sure were cute snuggling last night.” Zelda winked.

 

Dark Pit instantly choked on his food. Once he managed to swallow it down, his face was blazing red.

 

“It's not cute! And we were not snuggling! I just didn't want him to fall off the bed like the idiot he is.” Dark Pit denied. He got up from the table and marched to the bathroom.

 

Zelda smirked at him then at Pit and said, “Yeah, he totally likes you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Ooh yeah.”

 

Pit shared Zelda's smile and laughed.

 

It wasn't too long after that, when Link finally awoke. He sat up on the bed and noticed the food on the table and his friends that sat there. He gave them a sleepy smile as he walked over, sat next to Zelda and started serving himself.

 

“Good morning Link!” Pit greeted him happily.

 

“Good morning Pit, good morning Zelda.” He yawned.

 

“Good morning Sleepy head.”

 

“Where's Pittoo?”

 

“In the bathroom.”

 

As if on cue the dark angel came out of the bathroom. He noticed Link at the table and made his way to sit next to Pit. He kept his gaze down and crossed his arms.

 

“So what is the plan?” Dark Pit asked.

 

“We go back to Skyloft once everyone is done eating.” Zelda answered. “We get these two in some proper clothes and then we go see Instructor Owlan.”

 

“Who?”

 

Pit gasped. “Do you think it's done?!”

 

Link smiled and nodded. “Without a doubt.”

 

“What's done?”

 

“A potion to make me fly! One of the instructors on Skyloft is making a potion that will let me finally be able to fly!” Pit said excitedly.

 

“And it will work?” Dark Pit asked, with a raised brow.

 

“Definitely.” Link smiled

 

“Good.” Pittoo smirked, “Then I don't have to carry your ass around all the time.”

 

“I'm sure you enjoy doing that.” Zelda smirked back.

 

Pittoo turned his head away, hiding the pink in his cheeks. “No, I don't.”

 

Zelda glanced back at Pit and winked.

 

Link rolled his eyes and continued to eat until a thought occurred. “I wonder how Skyloft is gonna take seeing these two.”

 

“I don't know. It'll be easier for them to get around now but I’m sure they are going to be the center of attention today.”

 

“That's fine with me.” Pit sad happily.

 

Link chuckled and shook his head. He took another bite of his food before the events of yesterday started to flash through his mind again. He still hadn't talked to Pit about the whole thing. He wondered if he felt any different about him. It didn't seem so but he needed to ask.

 

“Hey Pit?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can I talk to you outside for a moment, alone?”

 

Pit glanced at Link and saw the seriousness in his eyes before he nodded. Both heroes stood up and walked towards the door. Dark Pit stood up to follow but Zelda placed her hand on top of his. He shot her a look and saw the sincerest look in her eyes.

 

“Let them go, Dark Pit. They need to talk about what happened.” She said once they were out of the room.

 

He let out an unhappy sigh and sat back down.

* * *

Pit followed Link down the stairs and smiled happily at the gaping customers inside the Lumpy Pumpkin. Once outside, Link led him to a little pumpkin patch and stared at the open sky.

 

“What did you want to talk to me about, Link?” Pit asked his friend.

 

Link took a deep breath and spoke. “I want to talk to you about what happened to us and I want you to know how sorry I am. It's my fault that we were captured, I should've listened to Zelda when she mentioned Ghirahim's return...I was in so much denial I didn't want to believe it and because of that, we were captured...and forced to do things.”

 

“Link, it's not your fault what happened to us. It's no one's fault, it's just something that happened-”

 

“It wouldn't have happened if I had listened! If I had, we wouldn't have gone through what we did. You wouldn't have been hurt and forced to see what you saw.” He glanced behind him and met Pit's gaze. “I know you think I'm brave and I usually am but...Ghirahim is who I fear the most. He's obsessed with me and always has been since we first met. His obsession for me got so bad that he even came to Skyloft and kidnapped me right out of my own bed! I think the worse of it was when he marked me with this scar.” He pointed to the scar underneath his eye. “Zelda and I have both tried remove it but everything we used had no effect. I even tried with your hot spring water but it didn't work. This scar will never heal and it is a constant reminder that I will never be free of him.”

 

“But you will Link! We will take care of him once and for all!”

 

Link sighed and looked down. “I wish I could believe you, Pit. I want to but if Ghirahim was able to get out of the Master Sword then how are we to defeat him? I just...will never be away from him.”

 

Pit walked over towards his friend and placed his hand on Link's shoulder. Link glanced over at him and saw the angel offering him a gently smile.

 

“You will Link. We will find a way to defeat Ghirahim once and for all. There are four of us now and only one of him. Sure he is really powerful, but we are all strong in our own ways. We can take him down easily. I promise Link, I will do anything I can to make sure that you are free of him.” Pit said with a determined smile.

 

The human just stared at the angel, not knowing what to think.

 

“You...aren't ashamed of me for what happened?”

 

“No? Why would I be?”

 

“I thought you might think that I enjoyed it.”

 

“Link, there is no way anyone would enjoy what he was doing to you.” Pit scratched his head and turned away. “I...may not be good at knowing somethings and stuff but I know pain when I hear and see it. Even if your eyes were blindfolded, I could see the pain on your face.”

 

“You...don't think any less of me?”

 

“Of course not Link!” Pit smiled and wrapped his arms around the taller boy. “You're my friend! I can't ever think less of my friends because of something that happened.”

 

Link stared down at the angel before he smiled and hugged him back tightly. He was so relieved that Pit didn't think any less of him and still thought of him as a friend.

 

“I was really afraid you wouldn't want to be my friend after what happened.”

 

“Of course I still want to be your friend! After what happened to us I want nothing more than to stop Ghirahim once and for all!”

 

“Me too. I will have to suck it up and face him. There is no way I can allow him to take your soul or let him revive Demise.”

 

“It's probably not gonna be very easy to face your biggest fear but I won't let you face it alone.”

 

“Thank you Pit. Really, this helps me a lot.”

 

“I'm glad. No one should have to face something like that alone. I'm happy to help in any way I can.”

* * *

Minutes passed before the two finally returned to the room. Zelda and Pittoo glanced over at them an saw the two heroes were smiling. Zelda smiled at this while Pittoo became jealous and looked away.

 

“Everything went okay?” Zelda asked.

 

Pit nodded. “A-okay!”

 

Link smiled in agreement.

 

“Good! Well, you boys better clean up or do whatever you need to because we need to get going to Skyloft.”

 

“The sooner we get there the sooner I can fly!” Pit said, excitedly

 

“Yup!”

 

“Wait, if we're about to fly towards Skyloft, there is a good chance that...Ghirahim will summon a tornado and try to snag Pit again. We're gonna have to keep him safe and keep an eye out for it. I'll take Pit with me-”

 

“Fat chance Earrings.” Dark Pit spat. “If Pit's going with anyone it's me! Besides, I can detect the aura before you even see the tornado.”

 

Link glowered at Pittoo. The two seemed to be at a glare off until Pit chimed in.

 

“Pittoo has a point. He did notice the dark aura that night when I was first sucked into the tornado.”

 

“And he did detect the aura for us to find you guys.” Zelda added.

 

Link continued to scowl at Pittoo but then his face fell. He knew they were right. Dark Pit was the one that found them. But he just didn't fully trust him. The way he treated everyone, especially Pit made him suspicious.

 

“Fine.” Link agreed.

 

“Now that that's settled, are we ready to take off?” Zelda asked as she buckled up her pouch. Which Link realized was his.

 

“Hey, is that my adventure pouch?”

 

“Yep. I've been using it while I've been looking for you guys. I'll give it back to you when we get to Skyloft.”

 

“Fair enough.” Link smiled.

 

“Okay guys! Let's get going!” Zelda said and grabbed Link's hand and exited the room.

 

“Okay!” Pit replied happily. He glanced over at Pittoo and reached for his hand too.

 

Dark Pit recoiled at first but when Pit grabbed his hand again, he gave up and let his hand be held. Pit flashed him a happy smile and blushed a little. Dark Pit's eyes widened when he saw Pit's flustered face. Did this mean something? Did Pit finally know? Did he finally recognize Pittoo's actions back before he was taken? He wanted to ask but he couldn't. Not to mention Pit practically pulled him out of the room.

 

The angels walked down stairs to see their companions waiting at the door. Pit glanced at the gaping humans and smiled at them.

 

“Thanks for everything Pumm!” Zelda called out to the owner.

 

Pumm smiled and waved at the skyloftains then ogled the angels.

 

“C'mon guys! Let's go!” Zelda said before she yanked Link out the door.

 

Pit smiled and waved at everyone before he followed Zelda's lead and pulled Pittoo outside.

 

The angels watched as Zelda and Link made it for the running platform where they jumped off and called for their birds. Pit ran after them, nearly falling on his face from his baggy attire until Pittoo yanked him back then scooped him into his arms and made for the sky.

 

Link and Zelda watched as Dark Pit flew towards them. The two were already scouting the sky, searching for any signs of the tornado while they waited for the angels.

 

“You don't need to look around. I don't sense anything.” Dark Pit said when he caught up to them.

 

“Pit's our friend too, so we're gonna keep a look out too.” Link snapped.

 

“How pointless.” Dark Pit replied, uninterested.

 

Link threw him another look before his bird flew towards Skyloft. Pittoo smirked after the human flew away. He glanced down at Pit, who gave him a look.

 

“What?”

 

“You need to be nicer to Link. He's just looking out for me.”

 

“Hmph.” Was all he said before he flew after the humans.

 

The flight to Skyloft was a quiet one. To their surprise the tornado never showed. The group figured it was because of how much damage the demon lord had received from yesterday, which was good news for them.

 

They arrived at Skyloft, the humans landing first, which already caused some attention. Link had returned and he seemed to be alright (from his appearance). They asked where the hero had been and why he was gone for so long.

 

“I was on surface. There was some problems with our return home.” Link answered as honestly as he could.

 

“Where's Pit? Is he okay?”

 

“And what about that boy with the black wings?”

 

“Pit is okay too! He's on his way here but you are going to be surprised.” Zelda informed the skyloftains

 

Just then Dark Pit came into view and everyone stared at the angel. They gasped and pointed at him as he approached.

 

“He does have wings!”

 

“He can fly?”

 

“A human that can fly?”

 

“What's that he has in his arms?”

 

“It's Pit!”

 

The angels saw the crowd gathering before them which made Dark Pit groan while Pit smiled and waved to them. Dark Pit rolled his eyes as he landed a few feet behind Zelda and Link. He put Pit down, whom happily walked towards Zelda and Link and faced the crowd.

 

“Hi everyone!” Pit greeted them

 

“Pit!”

 

“You're okay too!”

 

“Wait a second! What's behind your back?”

 

Zelda and Link glanced at Pit with a smile and nodded.

 

“You minus well tell them what you really are.” Link said.

 

Pit smiled and nodded back. He took a step forward towards the crowd and opened up his wings. The crowd gasped in awe as they stared at his beautiful white wings.

 

“Citizens of Skyloft! I am Pit, servant to the goddess of light Palutena.” He began his rally-like cry before he glanced behind him to see Pittoo standing where he landed with his arms folded. The angel ran over towards him, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the crowd. “And this is Pittoo-”

 

“Don't call me that!” Dark Pit snapped at Pit before he folded his arms and looked uninterested at the crowd. “I'm Dark Pit, servant to no one but myself.”

 

Pit placed his hand on Pittoo's waist, closing the gap between them and causing the darker angel to blush. “And we are angels from another world!”

 

“Angels?”

 

“What are angels?”

 

“They're like us but with round ears and loftwing wings connected to their backs.” Link explained.

 

“Wait a second!” Pipit shouted as he appeared in front of the crowd. He pointed accusingly at Pit and said, “You're the owner of this white feather aren't you?”

 

Pit nodded, happily. “Yup! That's one of mine.”  


“Can I take a look at your wings?” Pipit asked, desperately.

 

“Sure!”

 

Pipit happily approached Pit and began to examine his wings. Dark Pit watched him carefully, making sure nothing funny was going on, while he shoved Pit off him and continued to look cross.

 

“You're from another world?”

 

“Yep! And you actually weren't supposed to know but since Dark Pit and I were kind of in a hurry there was no time to hide his wings.” Zelda answered.

 

“You guys minus well know now.” replied Link

 

“How did you get here?”

 

“Through a portal from our world.”

 

“These wings are so beautiful!” Pipit admired his wings. He glanced at Pittoo and asked, “Can I see yours?”

 

“No” snapped Dark Pit

 

“He's kind of a little snot.” Link whispered to Pipit.

 

“I don't like that guy.” Gully said, as he pointed to Dark Pit. “He looks evil and mean. I don't like him.”

 

“Well I don't like you either, you little shi-”

 

“Pittoo!” Pit quickly interrupted.

 

Dark Pit let out a hmph before he opened his wings and flew from the crowd and landed on the island with the waterfall.

 

“Sorry about him everyone! He's not very nice sometimes.” Pit apologized.

 

“Is he your twin brother, Pit?”

 

“No, he's actually a dark copy of me. He was created from a mirror back in my world, and I managed to break it before he was finished. He was supposed to be evil but he came out neutral and stuff. He's the opposite of me.”

 

“I don't really like him either.” A few Skyloftains said.

 

“He really isn't that bad, guys.” Zelda said.

 

Link muttered something to himself.

 

“Anyways-” Zelda said as she shot Link a look. “Pit and Dark Pit's portal is broken and we have to get them home. Dark Pit found a way for them to get back, so we are just going to rest up for a day or so before Link and I help them get home.”

 

“But Zelda, what about finding Ghi-”

 

“Come on Pit” Link said as he wrapped his arm around Pit's shoulders and escorted him towards the academy. “We better put on clothes that fit.”

 

“Oh yeah, that's a good id-whooa!” Pit tripped on his baggy clothes.

 

Link laughed and helped him up where they made their way towards the academy. The two managed to get to the bazaar before they heard someone calling for them.

 

“Oh boys!”

 

The heroes glanced to see Owlan chasing after them.

 

“Instructor Owlan!” They said in unison.

 

“I'm glad to see you boys are alright! I was really worried about you! I'm glad it was nothing serious.”

 

The two glanced at each other but said nothing.

 

“Anyways,” the elder smiled at Pit. “When you two have rested up a bit and are in more fitting clothes, come by my office. The potion is ready.”

 

Pit's eyes gleamed. He felt tears sting his eyes and he couldn't help but hug the instructor.

 

“Thank you so much!”

 

“You're welcome Pit.” He hugged him back. After a second he pulled away and said, “You better get changed. The sooner you do, the sooner you can fly.”

 

Pit wiped away his tears and smiled widely. He turned to Link, grabbed his hand and ran towards the academy.

 

The two made it to Link's room where they both changed out of their overly-size clothes and changed back into their skyloftain clothes, only this time Pit kept the cloak off. There was a knock at the door and when Link went to get it, Zelda and Pittoo were on the other side.

 

“It's nice to see you wearing clothes that actually fit you.” Zelda said happily.

 

“What happened to your original clothes?” Dark Pit asked Pit.

 

“They were torn to pieces. Only my sandals, belt and scarf were still in good condition.” Pit replied. Pit noticed something around the darker angel's neck. He approached him and looked at it. “Hey Pittoo, what's this?”

 

“An amulet Hermes gave me. With this we will be able to find his temple and get back home.”

 

“How does it work?” Link asked

 

“It gives off a strange feeling of direction or something. I don't know, I haven't tried it out yet.”

 

“Cool! Let me try!” Pit said, reaching for the necklace only to have his hands get smacked.

 

“No, idiot, you'll break it.” Pittoo growled.

 

“No I won't!”

 

“Don't you have a potion to take anyways?”

 

Pit gasped in delight as he remembered. “That's right! C'mon guys, let's go!”

 

 He grabbed Pittoo's hand then ran and snagged Link's and glance over to say something at Zelda, who took Link's other hand, then he lead the group out of Link's room where they were forced to run all the way to Owlan's room. Pit didn't even bother to knock, he just barged right in with his friends and ran to the instructor.

 

“We're here!” Pit sang

 

Owlan laughed and replied. “I see that!” he reached for his desk and gave Pit a bottle with a white shimmering liquid. “Drink this and then try outside.”

 

Pit ripped his hands out of his friend's hold, brought the bottle to his mouth and chugged. The three watched as the potion disappeared down Pit's mouth. When the angel finished the potion he glanced at his wings and stared but nothing happened.

 

“Did it work?” He asked Owlan

 

But after he asked that he felt something inside him awakened. It was the feeling he felt whenever he was up in the sky: free and alive. He also felt like a huge burden had lifted from his shoulders and now he was as light as the feathers on his wings.

 

He glanced at Owlan and his friends before he bolted for the door. He ran towards the second story exit and threw open the doors. He ran outside, where he opened his wings and began to flap them. Immediately, his wings let off a golden glow and lifted him off the ground. He glanced down and saw the town before him growing small. He glanced at his wings and saw he was doing it. He was actually flying on his own! He looked back down to see his friends and Owlan looking up at the sky and pointing at him, soon all of Skyloft watching and staring at him. He laughed happily and smiled as he waved to them. He laughed again and began to glide over the rock. He shifted his wings one way, going in one direction and then performed several happy tricks in the air. His eyes stung with tears again but he didn't care. He was in so much bliss right now.

 

Link, Zelda and Pittoo watched as their friend flew overhead, as happy as he has ever been.

 

“I guess it worked.” Owlan laughed to himself

 

“I can't believe it.” Dark Pit said in awe. “He is finally doing it on his own.” He couldn't help but crack a smile.

 

“Are you actually smiling?” Link questioned, in disbelief. He didn't think anything made his guy smile.

 

Dark Pit tried to fight his smile but he couldn't. Pit had longed to fly solo for so long. He almost lost that chance when he sacrificed his wings just to save Pittoo from the Chaos Kin. Now his little Pit had what he always wanted and more importantly what he deserved.

 

“We weren't the only ones who wanted to see him fly, huh?” Zelda asked. “You've been wanting it for him too, haven't you?”

 

Dark Pit only nodded. He was in too much bliss himself to put on his usual attitude.

 

“I have waited a long time to see this.” Dark Pit replied.

 

“Then go up there and fly with him.” Zelda said, softly.

 

Dark Pit nodded again before he opened his wings and flapped his wings earning a pink glow and flew towards the angel zooming over Skyloft.

 

“Pit!” he called out.

 

Pit heard his name and turned to see Pittoo in the air with him. He smiled brightly and flew straight towards his counterpart. Their bodies collided into each other but they both clung to one another while they flapped their wings. Dark Pit grabbed Pit's face and brought their lips together.

 

“You're finally doing it.” Dark Pit said, in a tone that actually sounded happy.

 

“I know! This is the best feeling ever. I don't have to rely on anyone anymore! I don't have to have Lady Palutena or Viridi give me the power of flight! I can finally fly by myself.”


	32. The Journey Begins

Pit and Dark Pit spent a few hours flying around Skyloft and other areas nearby. Pit wanted to fly all over the place but Pittoo didn't think that was wise if Ghirahim detected him and used his tornado again.

 

While the angels were flying, the residents came to Link and Zelda and asked more questions about the boys with wings. They answered them as honestly as they could but kept the whole threat after Pit thing a secret. After a while the residents would watch the angels fly before they slowly returned back to what they were doing.

 

The angels finally landed after several house of flying. Both were worn out and gasping for air but happy nonetheless. Link and Zelda took the two to the dining hall where they all grabbed some meals and began to dig in. They had no time to really discuss any plans for after they started to eat, they were joined by several academy students. They engaged in some conversation, throwing a few jokes here and there and of course, asked the angels questions. Pittoo refused to answer any as he kept a watchful and protective eye over Pit.

 

One by one the students finished and went to bed. When it was finally the angels and the two skyloftains left the dining hall, it was closed with the exception of the four.

 

“Now that it's just us we need to start with a plan.” Zelda said as she wiped her mouth. “For both Ghirahim and getting you two home.”

 

“We can worry about us getting home later.” Dark Pit replied. “Right now we should focus on taking out that clown.”

 

Both Pit and Link snickered at the comment.

 

“Ghirahim's not going to be easy. If we're gonna take him out then I'll have to return to the Faron Province and get the Master Sword. It's the only weapon that will truly hurt him.”

 

“I'm pretty sure Blondie's light arrows and Pit's bow hurt him too.” Dark Pit retorted.

 

Pit swallowed his meal and glanced up at Pittoo. “My bow?”

 

Dark Pit nodded. “Palutena gave it to me to give to you. It's in my satchel.”

 

“Really!?” Pit said excitedly before he said a silent thank you to Lady Palutena.

 

“Okay so we have 3 weapons that can actually hurt him. This is good.” Link said happily.

 

“But...if you really want to hurt him we're gonna have to add something to our weapons.” Pit spoke, seriously.

 

The eyes at the table turned to him confused.

 

“What is it Pit?” Zelda asked.

 

“My blood.”

 

“What?! No way!” Pittoo and Link said in unison before giving each other looks.

 

“My blood hurts him; it burns him! Actually my tears hurt him a lot more than my blood but either way it hurts him. If we want to do some serious damage then we'll have to use my blood.”

 

“I'm not going to cut your fucking vein and use your blood to stain my weapon!” Dark Pit snapped.

 

“He's right Pit. We just got you healed.” Zelda agreed.

 

“I don't care!” Pit looked at Link for some help. “Link, we have to use it. You saw what happened when Zelda's arrows had my blood. It really hurt him!”

 

Link bore into those determined blue eyes. He didn't like the idea either but the more he thought about it the more he couldn't disagree.

 

“He's right. It did hurt him badly. I don't like the idea of cutting Pit up and using him as a blood supply but this is Ghirahim we're talking about. He is one tough guy and we're going to need all the help we can with him.” Link said. He glanced into each eye at the table before he continued. “When you guys came to save us he was distracted and wasn't expecting anything but now he is. He isn't going to be as easy as last time. He can summon a horde with a single snap and I've seen him do it too. Pit's blood will really come in handy for the Demon Lord.”

 

Dark Pit growled at the idea before he stood up and walked angrily out of the room. Link rolled his eyes while the other two watched the darker angel leave.

 

“He really doesn't like the idea.” Pit noted.

 

“None of us do.” Zelda agreed.

 

“No but Ghirahim has to be stopped.”

 

The two nodded in agreement.

 

“The next question is how do we fight him?” Zelda asked. “I mean we can't exactly just head back to his domain and fight him there.”

 

“I'd honestly rather not go back there again.” commented Link before he cast his eyes down, “I've been there too often.”

 

“What are we going to do then?”

 

“Well maybe...” Pit brought his index finger to his mouth and glanced up at the ceiling, thinking.

 

“Maybe what?” Both Zelda and Link asked curiously.

 

Pit glanced at them before he answered. “What if we used me as bait? Ghirahim wants my soul right? Wouldn't he just come after me and we can get him out in the open?”

 

Zelda and Link glanced at each other.

 

“I don't really like that idea, Pit.” Link said. “I don't want to use you as bait.”

 

“I agree. Plus I'm sure Pittoo wouldn't like that idea either. He's already upset about the whole blood issue. Imagine if he heard you say this.”

 

“Oh forget him. There's no pleasing him.”

 

“Link, don't start this again.”

 

Link held his hands in surrender. “I'm not starting anything but I don't think anyone is okay with that plan.”

 

“Then what are we supposed to do?” Pit asked in a stern tone. “We can't go to him and now we can't have him come to us? So how do we fight him?”

 

“The bait idea isn't that bad.” Dark Pit chimed in, leaning against the door frame entrance.

 

“What?” The three at the table stared at Pittoo, baffled.

 

“You're crazy!” snapped Link.

 

“Pit has a point though doesn't he? The freak wants him badly and he will stop at nothing to get him. He will follow after Pit and maybe even Earrings here.”

 

“I will not be used as fucking bait again!” Link stood up and yelled at Pittoo. “And no one here will be used as bait either!”

 

“What other choice do we have here?” Dark Pit yelled back. “No one seems to be making any plans or agreeing with the ones that are being said! I don't want Pit to be used as fucking bait either but what other choice do we have here?”

 

“We have plenty of choices that don't involve with Pit being a defenseless bait!”

 

“Who said he would be defenseless? He's not a fucking kid! Pit knows what he is doing...sometimes, but when it comes to fighting he knows! He's a fucking captain after all while you're just a knight!”

 

“I never said he didn't know what he was doing! This is Ghirahim we're talking about! One snap of his fingers and he can claim Pit! And who cares if he's captain and I'm a knight! What does that matter?”

 

“Alright! Knock it off, both of you!” Zelda snapped at the bickering boys. “You two are gonna wake up the whole damn academy!”

 

“Sorry Zelda.” Link replied in a softer tone.

 

Dark Pit said nothing as he looked in the other direction.

 

“You guys-” Pit began quietly. All heads turned to him as he spoke. “I know you are all just looking out for me but this is my decision on whether or not I choose to be bait. Pittoo is right. Every plan that has been brought up hasn't been agreed on. This is the best choice though. I don't like it but I like it a lot better than going into the belly of the beast and believe me, I've literally been inside one!”

 

“Pit, there are-”

 

“No Link. Pit and Dark Pit are right.” Zelda spoke up. The boys turned their heads to her.

 

“What do you mean? There are other options, Zelda. We can't just use Pit as bait. It's not right.”

 

“Link, no one likes this idea. You aren't the only one who doesn't want to use him as bait but it is the better option here. If we go to Ghirahim, we will be going to the belly of the beast like Pit said. It's a bad idea. He could have traps and who knows what else waiting for us but if we can lure him out in the open we have a better chance at beating him.”

 

Link sighed as the words sunk in. She was right.

 

“But how are we going to do this then? We can't just set Pit out in the middle of an opening and wait for Ghirahim to show up. He could snap his fingers, appear, grab Pit and vanish within a split second.”

 

“That is true.”

 

“That's where Pittoo comes in.” Pit said happily as he looked at his counterpart. “Pittoo found us using Ghirahim's aura. He can detect it.”

 

Dark Pit nodded. “I will be able to sense him, however; he will also be able to sense me, if not all of us. We can't just hide around Pit and watch him.”

 

“No we can't.” Link agreed. “He _will_ be able to sense us but he will be following Pit's the most...if not mine as well.”

 

“Maybe the plan shouldn't be us wait around.” Pit chimed in.

 

“Then what should the plan be, Pit?” asked Link.

 

Pit shrugged.

 

“Maybe the plan should be our original intention.” Dark Pit said.

 

“Which is what?”

 

“Getting you guys home.” Zelda answered.

 

“What do you mean, Zelda?” asked Pit.

 

“Think about it, if we just had Pit in the center of an opening and hide who knows how long it will take for Ghirahim to show up. I think we should actually focus on getting you guys home. Ghirahim will follow us if he's after you two. We will have to keep our guard up though and take turns for night shifts.” She turned to Pittoo. “Do you think you can keep a sense out for him Pittoo?”

 

Dark Pit growled at the name but nodded. “I was going to do it anyways.”

 

“Wait, you said last night that you didn't wear the amulet Hermes gave you because it inferred with you trying to locate Ghirahim.” Link said. “How are you going to guide us to the temple AND keep a feel for Ghirahim?”

 

“I'm just sensing him around us. I'm not actually searching for him. I should be able to sense him while following Hermes's trail. If not then someone else can wear the amulet.”

 

Zelda turned back to the boys at the table. “I think we finally have a plan now boys!”

 

“Alright!”

 

“Woohoo!”

 

“We better get to sleep though. Tomorrow we pack up and start our journey!” Zelda said as she stood up. She glanced at Pit then said. “You two lovebirds better say your goodnights.”

 

“Lovebirds!? We are not lovebirds!” Pittoo snapped. “But why?”

 

“We don't have enough room for you both together.” Link answered. “Our dorms are small and only one person can sleep on the floor. Also, Zelda's dad will have my head if we share a bed or even a room together.”

 

“We had to tell him I got my own room at the Lumpy Pumpkin.” Zelda chimed in. “It's just for tonight Pittoo. Pit will be safe with Link.”

 

Dark Pit grumbled at the last sentence. “I'll just sleep outside.”

 

“No you sleep in my room.” She insisted.

 

Dark Pit arched a brow. “What about the thing with your dad?”

 

“That's only if it's Link, besides, you've already slept in my bedroom before. Also your amulet is still there.”

 

“That's right.” He sighed. “Fine.”

 

The dark angel looked over at Pit. There was a look of longing in those red eyes as he met with his counterpart's blue orbs. Pit offered him a smile but the dark angel just threw him a quick goodnight before exiting the room. The three blue-eyed teens exchanged glances at each other before Zelda followed his lead and wished the heroes a goodnight and chased after Dark Pit.

 

Link looked at Pit, who just shrugged as he stood up.

 

“That was strange.” Link commented.

 

“That's Pittoo. He doesn't make sense.”

 

“I'll say.” Link yawned. “C'mon let's get some sleep. This will probably be the last night any of us get some decent shut eye for a while.”

 

“Yeah, you're probably right, though I can sleep anywhere.”

 

“I believe it.” Link laughed.

 

The blonde hero looked over at angel and smiled. He walked over to the smaller boy and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Pit looked up at Link and offered him a happy smile.

 

“I'm really going to miss you once we get you guys home.”

 

“I'll miss you too Link.” Pit wrapped his arms around Link and hugged him. “Don't worry, I'll find a way to come back and visit.”

 

“Good. I'd miss that cheerful attitude of yours.” He laughed. “C'mon let's hit the hay.”

 

“Alright” Pit agreed.

 

The two headed towards Link's room and crashed as soon as they laid down.

* * *

Zelda chased down the fleeing dark angel and managed to catch up to him once she reached the top of the stairs. When she looked at him his face was bowed but she managed to catch a glimpse of red on his cheeks. She smiled as she walked over to her room and unlocked it.

 

“What was that about?” Zelda asked as she held the door open for the darker Pit.

 

The angel grumbled but said nothing as he walked inside her room. Zelda shut the door behind them and watched the dark boy walk towards her night stand to retrieve the amulet.

 

“Are you going to ignore me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because.”

 

“Because you don't want to talk about your feelings for Pit?”

 

Dark Pit whirled around at her. His face was a shade redder while he gaped at her. “How do you know?”

 

She smirked as she took off her tunic, leaving her in her under-dress again. She sat at her desk and slipped over her pants and boots while she answered him. “It's obvious. Not to mention I saw how you two cuddled up last night. It was cute.”

 

“It wasn't cute!”

 

“You're right, it was adorable.” She winked at him.

 

Pittoo growled and turned away hiding his embarrassed face.

 

He let out a sigh before he spoke. “How'd you figure it out?”

 

“Like I said, it's obvious.”

 

“Not to him apparently.”

 

“Pit is a little oblivious and dense.”

 

“You can say that again.” the dark angel snorted.

 

Zelda laughed. “Why don't you just tell him you like him?”

 

Normally the dark angel would snap and tell her to fuck off but there was something about this human that actually made him want to talk about it. It was strange. This human girl who he met yesterday had some strange influence over him. Palutena and Viridi never made him want to open up to them but with Zelda it was different and he didn't know why.

 

“I...just can't.” He answered quietly. “I'm...not good with...expressing my feelings especially towards that idiot.” he turned and faced Zelda with insecurity lingering in his face, giving him a soft look. “I have things I want to say to him. I try to tell him but I always end up wimping out and then I take it out on him. I...don't mean to hurt him...I just...am frustrated with myself, I guess.”

 

Zelda listened patiently while the dark angel opened up to her. She never thought he would actually do such a thing since he seemed to be a very private person from what she witnessed herself and from what Pit told her. This was a good sign though. Pittoo must feel comfortable around her if he is telling her this.

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

“What?”

 

“How did you find out he was missing?”

 

“His unicorn Lux. Pit was riding Lux when everything happened. After he was taken, Lux came to me and showed me what happened.”

 

“How did you feel when you saw what happened?”

 

Dark Pit didn't answer for a long while. His eyes fell to the floor and he kept silent until he looked back at her and answered. “My world nearly shattered. I felt guilty. I felt angry. I felt incomplete. I felt empty. I didn't realize just how alone Pit was and how much he looked forward to my company when he was on lock down, yet when he...uh, rejected me, I just got so pissed I started fighting him without realizing it. Then I just left him feeling more like shit. I was the trigger for him to run away. It's my fault he even ended up here.”

 

Zelda came up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off but she placed it back up and he let it stay. The blonde girl gazed at him and offered him a gentle smile.

 

“He doesn't blame you for it you know.”

 

Dark Pit looked at her. “He...doesn't?”

 

“Nope. Not at all. He isn't even mad at you for what happened between you.”

 

“...Really?”

 

Zelda nodded. “C'mon, we better get to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.”

 

Zelda walked towards the bed made of pillows and laid down. Dark Pit walked over towards her, scooped her up and brought her over to the bed. Normally he would've taken the bed but it didn't feel right to claim it with this human girl.

 

He said nothing as he walked over to the pillow bed and sat down. He removed his clothes until he was in his under shirt and shorts. He laid down and glanced up at the ceiling while he lost himself in his thoughts about Pit.

 

Zelda watched him for a moment before she opened her mouth and spoke. “You're in love with him aren't you?”

 

He blushed furiously while his eyes grew wide. He folded his arms and turned on his side so his back to her.

 

After several minutes passed by. Zelda thought the angel had fallen asleep until she heard him whisper.

 

 “Yes.”

* * *

The next morning Zelda woke the boys up to go to the dining hall for breakfast. When they first arrived to the dining hall, the students already there were amazed that Link was even awake in the morning. After they laughed about it the four sat down and joined the teens for breakfast. They engaged in some conversation and laughed over a few things until Zelda informed the teens that Pit and Dark Pit were leaving Skyloft today. The table went silent as each student held an upset expression. They enjoyed the company of Pit (not so much of Pittoo) and had grown very fond of him.

 

“Do you think you will ever come back?” Groose asked.

 

Pit smiled and nodded. “I will! It may take a while until one of the gods from our world fixes the portal but I will definitely come back and visit you guys.”

 

Groose flashed him a grin. “Good you better or Linky here will get lonely without you.”

 

Everyone but Pittoo laughed. He just glowered at Groose then at Link.

 

“We will definitely miss you Pit. It won't be the same without you.”

 

“Especially without seeing you by Link.”

 

“I know! How will Link survive?”

 

“C'mon guys, he still has Zelda. You're making this sound like a romantic tragedy!” Karane giggled.

 

The teens busted out laughing again except for Pittoo. He was glaring daggers at Link, which Zelda and Link noticed.

 

“It's true. I'm gonna miss him but I still have time with him on our journey.”

 

“So how long are you guys going to be gone?”

 

“We're not sure.” Zelda answered. “It may take a couple days or so.”

 

“Well good luck you guys and be safe!” Groose said

 

After breakfast, the group went to get clean up and change before the skyloftains went shopping for the journey. Pit took Pittoo on a little tour of Skyloft and said his goodbyes to the residents. Dark Pit wasn't surprised with how many people were upset about him leaving. Pit was a likeable guy so it was only natural that he would leave an impact to the people here. Gully started crying as he clung to Pit's leg at the news. Pit tried to comfort him but the boy wouldn't release the angel. To Pit's surprise, Dark Pit bent down to meet Gully's eye-level.

 

“Hey, don't cry okay?” Dark Pit's tone was surprisingly gentle. “I promise that Pit will return as soon as the portal to our world is fixed. I will personally see to it.”

 

Gully stared at Dark Pit for a few moments. He released Pit's leg and glomped Pittoo. He wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

 

“Thank you Dark Pit guy! I guess you aren't a bad guy after all.”

 

Dark Pit's face reddened at first. He stared at the kid, feeling awkward to be hugged by a total stranger but after a second he returned the hug.

 

Pit watched the scene with the biggest smile on his face. He'd never seen Pittoo be gentle to anyone. It was completely out of his character but it warmed his heart.

 

Gully finally released Pittoo and gave Pit a final hug before he allowed the angels to continue on their tour. As they walked away, Pit reached for Pittoo's hand and entwined their fingers together. Dark Pit blushed at this before his face blazed red as Pit placed his lips on Pittoo's cheek. He looked at Pit and saw a smile on the other as he showed him the rest of Skyloft.

* * *

It was late afternoon when the group met back up. The skyloftains had bought quite a variety of things: Food, water, potions, pairs of clothes, extra arrows and bombs along with other weapon necessities, blankets and pillows, lanterns and matches and so on. Zelda and Link bought so much for the trip they actually had to use Pittoo's satchel, which he was fine with. His satchel could literally fit anything and the food was protected through Palutena's spell, so naturally it was the best solution.

 

After they were completely packed, the four set out for Piper's for some late lunch. This would be the angel's last meal on Skyloft and the last for Zelda and Link for a while. They thought it would be nice to just sit and relax with the residents one last time.

 

When their bellies were full, the civilians pitched in and paid for the teens' meal. Pit, Link and Zelda said thanks and gave everyone hugs before they walked towards the nearest running platform. The skyloftains surrounded around them, waving goodbyes and smiling. The teens were about to take off when Gaepora and Owlan reached the front of the crowd. Pit instantly ran for Gaepora and hugged his giant belly.

 

“Thank you Gaepora!” Pit said. “Thank you for everything you've done for me.”

 

“You're welcome Pit. Take care of yourself and get home safely.” Gaepora hugged him back and whispered in the angel's ear. “Please be safe against your threat. I know you four will be able to take care of it but I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing if it got you again.”

 

Pit nodded, understanding. “I will do what I can but don't worry. Pittoo is on the hunt for him.”

 

Gaepora smiled and pulled away. He squeezed his shoulders and released him. Pit turned to Owlan and glomped him.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you for the potion for me to fly!”

 

Owlan laughed and hugged him back. “Of course Pit. It was my honor. Have a safe flight and see you soon okay?”

 

Pit happily nodded. “I'll see you!” He released Owlan and turned to the crowd. “I'll see you all soon! Take care everyone!”

 

The crowd cheered and responded with “Take care Pit!” “Bye! Be safe!”

 

Pit returned to Link and Pittoo's side on the platform. Pittoo withdrew Pit's bow and handed it to him before taking out his own. Pit smiled at the familiar weapon in his grasp. Link and Zelda turned and waved to their people before they ran off the platform and jumped on their birds. Pittoo looked at the humans and gave a swift nod before he opened his black wings and took to the sky, gaining his pink glow. Pit smiled up at his doppelganger and followed his lead. He opened his wings, earning a golden glow before he pushed off into the ground and flew to join his companions in the sky.


	33. Chapter 33

Pit smiled once he was in the air and closed his eyes while he felt the full freedom of flying on his own. He stretched his wings as far as they could, flapping every other second until he coasted into a glide beside Pittoo. The dark angel glanced at him and watched the sun kiss his face while the wind blew through his brown locks. The wide grin on his innocent face was contagious enough for Pittoo catch himself smiling with him. He quickly hid his face before anyone could see and forced his smile to flip upside down.

 

Pit left Pittoo's side to fly beside Link. The skyloftian smiled up at him while his bird performed a spin. Pit laughed and copied the move which got a laugh out of the other.

 

“So, where are we heading anyways, Link?” Pit called out to his friend.

 

“We're heading to the Faron Province. We're going to the Sealed Grounds so I can retrieve the Master Sword.”

 

“Oh okay! And then we can-”

 

“Pit!” Dark Pit interrupted them. Three sets of blue eyes fell upon the dark angel. “Heads up!”

 

The four glanced around until they saw a small black tornado rising from below. The teens looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

 

“We have to get to Faron!” Link called out.

 

“The tornado will follow Pit there and then that freak will show up!” Pittoo snapped.

 

“Isn't the plan to take him out anyways?” Link retorted.

 

“C'mon Pittoo!” Pit said as he grabbed his counterpart's hand and flew towards the green beam.

 

Zelda and Link followed behind while they kept an eye on the tornado. The black gust was rising higher towards them. The teens could feel the wind tugging on them. The angels flapped their wings faster gaining more speed and a brighter glow from it. The humans had passed the angels but when they looked back they could see it gaining on them. Link glanced around them looking for something to help them when he noticed one of the speeding air rocks ahead. He glanced behind at Zelda and pointed at it. She nodded and sent her loftwing towards it. Link flew his loftwing back to catch up to the angels, who were struggling with the gaining twister.

 

“Pit head for the middle of that rock like Zelda is doing. You will gain more speed and we will be able to out fly the tornado.” Link called to Pit

 

“Okay!” He flapped his wings, tugging Pittoo behind and made for the rock. However; the wind had increased behind them and he could feel Pittoo's hold slipping. The angel looked back at Dark Pit and called out, “Hang on Pittoo!”

 

“Fly faster or this thing is gonna suck me up!” Dark Pit snapped.

 

Pit nodded in determination. His wings began to glow a brighter gold while he flapped his wings and gained speed. Pittoo had to tighten his grip before he slipped off completely from the pace. Pit manage to breeze past Link. The two glanced at each other before smirks mirrored their faces and a race began. Pit's hold on Pittoo tightened again as he competed against Link.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now Pit?” Dark Pit snapped.

 

“Sorry Pittoo but the race is on!” Pit laughed and zoomed ahead of Link.

 

“Yeah and you're gonna lose!” Link laughed behind.

 

“You two are choosing a horrible time to race! There's a fucking tornado behind us!”

 

“That's the reason not to lose!” Pit laughed

 

Link suddenly passed by Pit and glance back to stick out his tongue. Pit grinned and flapped his wings even harder. His speed increased and once again he was in the lead. The two were nearing the rock and Pit pushed himself to the max, accidentally pulling a muscle right as he entered the center. He yelped as he and Pittoo flew at lightning speed towards Zelda.

 

Once the speed from the rock wore off he cried out louder and began to fall. He didn't fall too far before Pittoo snarled at him and hoisted him into his grasp.

 

“Idiot” Pittoo snapped.

 

“I'm sorry I-”

 

Link caught up to them and smiled at Pit until he saw him in Pittoo's hold followed by a glare in his direction.

 

“Good job Earrings! Because of your stupid race Pit pulled a muscle!” Pittoo snapped.

 

Link opened his mouth to argue back when Zelda interrupted them. “Now isn't the time for arguing! We have a head start from the tornado and I suggest we use that to our advantage!”

 

Link instantly closed his mouth. Once again she was right. Link glanced behind them and saw they were still a good distance away from the black gust. He apologized to Pit before he flew towards the green beam. Zelda followed after with Pittoo behind. Pit tried to convince Pittoo to let him go and that he was fine but the more he struggled and wiggled from his hold, the tighter it became. He made the mistake of glancing up at his counterpart and saw the anger in his red eyes. After that he stopped and let himself be carried. There was no use in trying anything when Pittoo was pissed.

 

They made it to the beam where the humans skydived off their birds. The dark angel shook his head in bewilderment as he watched the insane humans dive before he followed. When they reached the ground, Link and Zelda put away their sailcloth as Pittoo landed and put down Pit.

 

“Whooooooooooa!” Pit said, mesmerized by the Sealed Grounds. He glanced at Link and asked, “This is where you fought the Imprisoned?”

 

Link nodded and pointed to the goddess statue. “And that used to be part of Skyloft.”

 

“It did? Did it just fall off?”

 

“No, well yes-”

 

“This is all fascinating but can we get a move on?” Dark Pit snapped.

 

Link shot him a look before Zelda intervened again.

 

“It's crazy to be back here again. I haven't been here since we made the wish with the Triforce.”

 

“I still can't believe all that happened sometimes.” He turned to Zelda and took her hand. “But I would do it again to get you back.”

 

Zelda giggled and blushed as she leaned to his lips and pressed them together.

 

“Awwwww” Pit said as he clapped his hands together and watched. Pittoo simply rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

 

Link chuckled as he blushed and looked towards the temple. “C'mon the Master Sword is in there.”

 

Link lead the group towards the ancient temple. He reached up for the doors and pushed against them with all his strength. Once the doors opened, Link stared at the place with Zelda, both lost in flashbacks while Pit stare in awe.

 

Link walked in and made towards the Master Sword. His companions followed behind as they engrossed over the scenery of the old temple. Pit pointed and asked questions about certain objects which Link and Zelda laughed and answered. When they finally made it to the sword, Link just stood and stared. His once faithful and trusting companion appeared from there, sometimes to inform him constantly about stuff which annoyed him but completely helpful nonetheless. He missed her dearly and wished that she wasn't in an eternal sleep. He walked towards the pedestal, placed his marked hand on the hilt and withdrew it. Just as it had at the beginning of his mission, it slipped out. Link pointed the sword skyward and watched the blade shine. He smiled as he admired it and slipped it in his empty scabbard. He turned towards his companions as Pit asked another question.

 

“So your friend Fi is in the sword?”

 

Link nodded.

 

“You have a friend who's in the sword?” Pittoo asked

 

“Fi is the sword.” Zelda answered and began informing him about her and her mission to aid Link.

 

Pit approached the scabbard and started tapping it. “Hello? Fi? Time to come out!”

 

“Pit, she's in eternal sleep remember?”

 

“Oh yeah” Pit said and straightened up.

 

Link chuckled and rolled his eyes just as Zelda finished explaining to the darker Pit.

 

“Well, now that Link has his sword we should put my blood on our weapons.” Pit said.

 

Dark Pit grumbled as he folded his arms again. Link and Zelda gave Pit an uneasy look.

 

“Guys come on! We already discussed this! Besides Ghirahim could show up at any moment!”

 

“I don't sense him.” Dark Pit retorted

 

“Still!”

 

“Fine but if we do this you have to come with me afterwards.” Link said

 

Dark Pit eyed him suspiciously. “Why?”

 

“I know what will heal him.”

 

Dark Pit kept his gaze on the blonde but said nothing more.

 

Pit nodded in agreement as he pulled out his bow. He pulled apart the bow which became individual twin blades. He brought one of the blades to his wrist and sliced the skin. He made whimpering noises but said nothing else as blood oozed from his veins. The teens watched as the life liquid dripped onto their weapons. They felt odd and guilty about this still. Dark Pit was the only one that refused to participate. No matter how many times Pit insisted it was a good idea and that he was fine with it, the dark angel refused.

 

When their weapons were good and stained, Link led Pit over to one of the sides of the stairs. He sat Pit on the only stood and grabbed the nearest pot, which he smashed. The pieces of the pot scattered against the floor and just as Pit was about to ask why Link did that he saw a glowing pink light with wings. Pit gasped at the sight of the thing while Link caught it with his bare hands.

 

“What is that?” Pit asked in awe.

 

“It's a fairy.” Link answered as he walked towards the angel. He crouched beside and held his cupped hands near Pit's wound. “Please heal my friend.” He opened his hands.

 

The pink ball of light looked at Link then at Pit and noticed the ruby fluid dripping down Pit's clutched wrist. The fairy flew towards Pit and twirled around his wrist, leaving pink sparkling light particles to cascade on the wound. Pit winced as the glittering dust absorbed into his skin but his jaw dropped completely when he saw his wound heal up instantly. The fairy flew towards Pit's wings and sprinkled the dust onto his wings and felt them heal as well.

 

“Whoaa!” He exclaimed as he examined his wrist. His blue eyes met Link's. “It's completely healed!”

 

“That's the power of a fairy.” Link smiled. He glanced at the fairy that was now hovering near his face and thanked it.

 

Pit hopped to his feet and smiled brightly at his wrist. When Zelda and Pittoo approached he ran towards them and showed them his healed wrist.

 

“Look! It's all healed! Even my wings are healed! It was much faster than hot spring water!”

 

“That's fascinating.” Dark Pit mocked. “Can we get going now?”

 

“Oh sure Pittoo!” Pit said happily, unaffected by the darker's comment which Link growled at. “Put on the necklace!”

 

Dark Pit reached into his satchel and withdrew the amulet of Hermes. He slipped it over his head and as soon as he did two white snakes appeared before him. He gasped as they stood at his feet and jumped back, surprised. The trio watched him react to nothing and laughed.

 

“What are you doing Pittoo?” Pit laughed

 

Dark Pit growled and yanked Pit's collar and glared at him. Link tensed up and was about to withdraw his sword when Zelda placed her hand on Link's.

 

“Don't you see them?” Dark Pit snapped and shoved Pit's face towards the snakes.

 

“Let go of him Pittoo.” Link warned.

 

“Don't call me that!” He glanced at Pit who was looking back with confused blue orbs.

 

“See what?” Zelda asked.

 

“The two white snakes at your feet!”

 

The trio looked down but saw nothing.

 

“We don't see anything.” Link retorted.

 

Dark Pit said nothing as he glanced down at the necklace then released Pit as he realized this was the amulet's doing. Pittoo realized that these snakes looked just like the ones on Hermes's staff. They must be their guide to the temple. He was expecting something to mess with his senses, like a feeling of where to go, not snakes. The dark angel crouched to the snakes, which flickered their tongues and looked at him with big black eyes.

 

“Show us the way to Hermes's temple.” Dark Pit commanded.

 

The snakes gave a gentle hiss as they turned for the temple's side door. Dark Pit glanced at the group then grabbed Pit's hand and followed the snakes. Link and Zelda exchanged looks and shrugged before they followed after the angels.

 

No one said anything while they walked out of the temple and into the open surroundings. Pit happily hummed as he walked hand-in-hand with Pittoo. The dark angel kept his head low, trying to hide his flustered face. Link and Zelda copied the angels and held hands while they observed their surroundings. Nothing felt unusual and Pittoo didn't seem to be reacting to anything so they slightly lowered their guard.

 

Link watched as Pit acted like his goofy self, which he chuckled at, then switched his gaze to Pittoo. His head was still on the ground as he followed invisible snakes. No matter how many times Pit tried to convince him, he just couldn't see the good in Pittoo. He mistreated Pit and was unnecessarily mean to him as well as everyone. He just couldn't find the appeal for him. Sure, he was pretty strong and did come to their rescue but the guy was an asshole and Link didn't trust him one bit.

 

“So~ you're really seeing snakes right now?” Pit asked.

 

“Yes”

 

“How come we don't see any?”

 

“Because you aren't wearing the amulet.”

 

“Can I wear it?”

 

“No”

 

“Please~”

 

“No!”

 

“Pretty please~”

 

Dark Pit growled while the humans laughed. Reluctantly, the dark angel gave in to the lighter's wishes. He slipped off the amulet and the two snakes vanished instantly. He gave the amulet to Pit, whom slipped it on and gasped.

 

“There are snakes! You weren't just making it up!” Pit baffled

 

“Why would I make it up, idiot?” He snapped.

 

Pit smiled and shrugged which made the darker angel growl in irritation. Zelda and Link laughed harder as they watched the angels. Dark Pit shot them a look before Pit took off the necklace and handed it to Link.

 

“Here! Look at them!” insisted Pit.

 

“Alright” Link happily took the necklace and put it on. Sure enough, Link saw the two white snakes guiding them. “I guess you aren't crazy.” he retorted and handed the necklace to Zelda.

 

“Do you think I would just imagine shit like this?” Dark Pit snarled.

 

“Probably for attention” Link shrugged.

 

“Why you-”

 

“We're not gonna have this here!” Zelda snapped as she handed the amulet back to Dark Pit. “I'm not going on this adventure with you two bickering! I'm sick of it and I'm pretty sure Pit is too! I will smack you both upside the head if you keep this up!”

 

Both boys sighed. They glowered at each other but nothing more. They knew she would do it too.

 

A couple hours passed by before they finally made it to the village-in-process but what they saw shocked them all. The village had been burned down. All the houses that were built were now into ashes except for a few that still stood in a charcoaled mess. There was no saying how recent this had happened but as the skyloftains examined they came to the conclusion that it had been burned down nearly a month ago, which was the last time they had been here.

 

“Who could've done this?” Pit asked.

 

“Ghirahim” Link answered. He glanced at the lighter angel. “He must've detected our essence and came here-”

 

“-then when he saw you guys weren't here he burned it down.” Zelda finished his sentence.

 

“I'm surprised he didn't just wait for you guys to return.” said Dark Pit. “He seems like the stalking type.”

 

“He is” Link knew that too well.

 

“We should get going though. We probably lost the snakes.” Zelda said.

 

“No they're here. They're waiting for us.” answered the dark angel.

 

The teens took one last look at the burnt village before they followed Pittoo's lead.

 

The humans were quiet as they thought about what happened to their future home. It had taken them months to get that place going and it wasn't even finished yet! They would have to start all over again. Pit noticed his friends were upset. He let go of Pittoo and walked with them for a while, talking to them about silly things and getting them to laugh. When his friends were cheered up again, he happily skipped back to Pittoo and slipped his hand with the other.

 

It was past noon when the group decided to take a lunch break. Pittoo had given them the okay since he hadn't felt any sign of the demon lord since the tornado. The group found a shady spot underneath a tree where they sat and relaxed while they ate the spare food Pittoo had in his satchel. It had been so long since Pit had a cheeseburger and when it went into his mouth he moaned uncontrollably. Zelda and Link laughed at his reaction while Pittoo crossed his legs and ducked his blushing face from view. Link and Zelda tried a cheeseburger as well. At first they looked at the strange looking sandwich but once they bit into it, the taste exploded in their mouth and they began to moan in delight too.

 

“This is the kind of food you guys eat?” Link asked with food in his mouth.

 

“Sometimes” Pit answered happily as he finished his burger. He glanced over at Pittoo as a thought occurred and gave him big blue eyes.

 

“What?” Dark Pit snapped, finally ridding himself of his red face.

 

“Lady Palutena didn't happen to give you ice cream did she?!”

 

Dark Pit couldn't refrain from the look in Pit's eyes. A small smile crossed his lips as he dug in his satchel and pulled out the cold treat. The dark angel actually laughed at Pit's reation. He swore Pit's eyes grew bigger and were glistening with stars. He handed the cone to Pit who greedily snatched it from his hands. He was about to take a bite of it when he turned to Zelda and Link and placed it in Link's hands.

 

“You guys have to try this!”

 

“What is it?” Link asked as he and Zelda examined the strange food.

 

“It's ice cream! It's the best thing ever! Better than the cheeseburger!”

 

“Really?”

 

“How do you eat it?”

 

“You lick it!”

 

The humans looked at each other confused but at the same time they leaned over and licked the cold treat. They gasped in delight as the sweetness melted on their buds. The glanced over at Pit and smiled.

 

“This is delicious!”

 

“You guys can have that one.” Pit smiled as he turned to Pittoo. “Is there anymore?”

 

Pittoo nodded and reached for another cone. He brought it out and handed it to Pit. However; Pit didn't snatch it this time. He sat beside him and licked the ice cream while Pittoo held it. The dark angel's eyes widened at the surprise action. Pit smiled happily at him but continued to lick it from his hand. Pittoo bit his lip as he watched Pit's tongue lap up the sweet treat. His face began to heat up and his shorts became uncomfortable again.

 

Link had been watching and he realized what was going on with the darker Pit. He felt a mix between disgust and anger as he observed. He handed the ice cream to Zelda, walked over to the angels and snatched the ice cream from Pittoo's hands. He gently lifted Pit to his feet while he glared at Pittoo and handed the treat to the naïve angel. He took Pit's elbow and escorted him over to Zelda where he asked Pit what they do with the cone. While Pit was distracted in his explanation, Link shot another look at Pittoo who wasn't even looking at him. His face was bowed once again before he got up and walked into the forest. As much as he hated it, he silently thanked the human for Pit's distraction.

 

When Pittoo had returned several minutes later, Pit, Link and Zelda had their weapons drawn and all around them were bokoblin corpses.

 

“What happened?” Pittoo asked

 

“Pittoo! There you are!” Pit ran to the other and embraced him in a hug. “I thought something bad happened to you!”

 

“Why? What happened?”

 

“We were attacked!” Link snapped.

 

“Ghirahim?”

 

“No, just bokoblins.” answered Zelda.

 

“Where did you go Pittoo?”

 

“I, uh-”

 

“Did you go poop?” Pit asked, bluntly

 

“Pit!”

 

“Boy of all the times to go poop, Pittoo!” Pit laughed which caused the humans to laugh too.

 

“I didn't do that! I went-uh, for a walk...” Pittoo rubbed the back of his neck. He felt super awkward at that moment. No way was he going to confess to what he actually did, though he figured Link knew and probably Zelda but there was no way he was gonna say it to Pit. He'd rather have him think what he thought than the later.

 

“Why did you need to go for a walk? We're just gonna be walking again for hours~”

 

“I just needed to okay?” he snapped.

 

“Well, don't worry about what happened here.” Zelda said. “It was a little group of bokoblins scouting the area. Probably on the search for us but we took care of them.”

 

“We should probably get moving then.”

 

The teens packed up their belongings and looked to their guide. Pit asked to wear the amulet which Pittoo allowed after he was asked if he washed his hands, still believing he went to the restroom. After Dark Pit snapped and rewashed his hands, he gave Pit the amulet and let him lead the group. Dark Pit bent down to retrieve his satchel when Link walked by and smirked.

 

“What?”

 

“Did you have a nice poop, Pittoo?”

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

* * *

The group of teens had walked until night crept on them. They had reached the center of Faron Woods near the Great Tree. They decided it was time for them to make camp. Link was fidgety about being out in the open like this. He remembered when a few of his friends had saved him from Ghirahim and brought him inside the Great Tree, where they healed his injuries and saved his life. He remembered the secure and safe feeling the tree supported and suggested they stayed in there for the night. The angels and Zelda agreed to this. Link explained that one of the ways into the tree was through the moat and the other was to fly to the very top where the branches were. The angels voted to fly. Pit carried Link (to Pittoo's dismay) while the dark angel carried Zelda and lifted them up towards the branches.

 

When they landed, Link guided them towards the entrance. When they reached the inside, flashbacks flooded his mind. Memories appeared as he looked upon the place his friends brought him to. The soft bush he had slept on had grown large enough to fit all four teens. The sweet smell of Kikwis still lingered from when they had been here to heal his wounds. The security the tree brought wrapped around him once again. He let out a happy sigh as he moved towards the bush.

 

The teens looked around their new surroundings as they got deeper in. The inside of the tree was large and spacious but also great for concealment. The water from the moat seeped inside the tree, making it look like an indoor lake or something.

 

After they finished exploring the tree, they began to set up camp. Their blankets and pillows were placed on the soft bush while they sat around a little fire pit Zelda had bought. They used some of the fire seeds Pittoo brought to light a fire inside. They changed into their pajamas (which Zelda bought a pair for Pittoo) and once they were all comfortable they sat around the fire and ate their dinners while they conserved about the journey so far.

 

“I'm surprised we haven't encountered Ghirahim yet.” Zelda said.

 

“I haven't felt his aura since we landed.”

 

“That's strange.”

 

“We will though. It's only a matter of time before he catches our trail.”

 

Pit listened to the two converse while he ate his burger. He noticed that Link had gotten up when Ghirahim was brought into the conversation. He walked over to the entrance and left. Concerned for his friend, Pit got up from the fire and walked over to him.

 

Link was drinking hot tea as he sat on the edge of the branch, looking at the scenery before him. Deja vu swept over him as another memory flashed before him. It was of the time he sat outside in his very spot and his goron friend, Gorko, had joined him. The goron had saved him from Ghirahim and noticed his interest in Link. He gave him words of encouragement which helped the hero believe in himself.

 

The sky child didn't notice the angel sitting beside him until he heard the boy hum. Link jumped, startled, nearly spilling his tea.

 

“Oops! Sorry Link! I didn't mean to scare you.”

 

“You didn't scare me, just surprise me.”

 

“Whatcha doin' out here?”

 

“Just...thinking.”

 

“'Bout what?”

 

“A memory I had during one of the times I was here.”

 

“You mean when Faron flooded the place?”

 

“No... I didn't tell you this one.” Link avoided the curious blue eyes. “...I told you before that Ghirahim had kidnapped me from Skyloft. When I nearly escaped him, he tortured me and tied me to a tree. He vanished after he had gotten news about something and some of my surface friends came to my rescue. They brought me here and tried to heal me but I was on the verge of death. They went to get Groose and brought him back but...I died.”

 

“You died!? But then how are you alive now?” Pit asked eagerly.

 

“Old Impa gave Groose a fairy which revived me. After that I had a few nightmares with Ghirahim in them and I came out here. My goron friend came to sit with me and told me that he knew about Ghirahim's obsession for me. I doubted myself but he believed in me. He believed I could beat him and I did then too but I don't know if I can. I don't know if I am as strong as I used to be.”

 

“I know you can.” Pit offered him a smile. “You're not alone this time.” The angel wrapped his arms around Link and hugged him tightly. “We're in this together! Two heroes from different worlds fighting together to defeat the same enemy.”

 

 _Heroes both high and low when united will begin to grow._ Sparrot's fortune popped in his mind.

 

 _Maybe we will be able to defeat him for good this time._ Link thought.

 

“Thanks Pit.” Link smiled and hugged the angel back.

 

The sound of a throat clearing came from behind them. The two jumped, startled, and glanced behind them to find Pittoo and Zelda staring at them.

 

“What're you guys doing out here?” Zelda asked.

 

“Just talking.” answered Link

 

“Well, we should probably get some sleep. We have another long day tomorrow.”

 

The two nodded.

 

“Who's on patrol tonight?” asked Link

 

“I am.” Pittoo answered.

 

“All night?” Pit asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Won't you get sleepy?”

 

“I'll be fine.”

 

“C'mon boys. You're going to be difficult to wake up if you stay awake any later.” Zelda walked over to the boys and yanked them up and escorted them inside by their wrists.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and the only sounds to be heard were the deep breathing from the sleeping bodies. Pittoo was the only one awake since he had the night watch. He didn't really care that he was gonna be up all night. It was worth it to keep his little Pit safe. He leaned against the entrance to the tree and gazed over at the sleeping boy. He was sprawled out all over the place, nearly pushing Link and Zelda off the soft bush. His mouth was wide open, commencing loud snores while drool dripped down his chin. The dark angel couldn't help but smile.

 

He glanced out at the star-filled night sky. The night was peaceful with a gentle breeze but at any moment it could twist into chaos if he felt the presence of the demon lord. Dark Pit couldn't wait to slam his foot in that clown's face. It was only a matter of time before he made his appearance and tried to steal Pit away.

 

His eyes fell to the white snakes curled up against the entrance. They had followed Pittoo up the tree when they stated they were making camp. That perhaps triggered something for them to get off “guide mode”, since then they've been asleep.

 

Pittoo looked back up at the stars and let his mind wander to the night before with Zelda. He had confessed to the girl that he was in love with Pit. It had been the only time he ever confessed these feelings. What made him open up to her? The dark boy would never know but it felt nice to confess and it was easy! Perhaps he could finally open up to Pit and tell him his true feelings. He couldn't do it with the humans around though, especially with Link. He knew that he and Zelda were a thing but he couldn't help but feel jealous whenever Link was around Pit. He had literally gone through hell and back to get to Pit and there was no way he was going to lose him to some pretty boy.

 

The angel glanced back at his sleeping companions but noticed something was wrong. Pit was missing! The dark angel ran inside and glanced around for any sign of Pit but found none. How could this be? Could it be the demon lord? There was no way! He hadn't detected anything! He-

 

“Pittoo?” A sleepy voice said behind him.

 

Dark Pit whirled around and found Pit rubbing his eyes and yawning while he scratched his side. Dark Pit sighed in relief but looked angrily at Pit.

 

“Where were you?” He snapped.

 

“I had to pee!”

 

“Oh”

 

“Also I wanted to see how you were doing.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you're staying awake all night. You might be getting tired and I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

 

Dark Pit felt his face flush and turned his head away while he crossed his arms. “I'm fine Pit. You don't need to worry about me. Go back to sleep.”

 

Pit stared at him with those big eyes before he reached for Pittoo's hand and brought him outside to sit on the ledge he sat earlier with Link.

 

“Pit? What are you doing? You should be going back to sleep.”

 

“I know but I don't want to leave you alone.” He motioned for the darker boy to sit.

 

With a reluctant smile, he obeyed. He sat beside Pit who immediately snuggled up against him. A scarlet blanket laid across Pittoo's face as the boy did so. Dark Pit glanced down at Pit and saw him smiling as he looked out to the scenery. The dark angel looked away as he awkwardly wrapped his arm around Pit's shoulders. As soon as he did that Pit slid his arm around the other's waist and looked up to meet those ruby eyes. He flashed the dark angel a smile and snuggled up against him more.

 

“Pittoo?”

 

“What?”

 

“Why hasn't Ghirahim shown up yet?”

 

“I'm not sure yet. Maybe he's still recovering or something. Either way, we will come across him soon.”

 

Pit nodded and gazed at the scenery before he spoke up again. “I know Ghirahim is after me for my soul and maybe I should be afraid but I'm not, not really. Not about that at least. I'm afraid for Link.”

 

“Because of his crazy obsession with him?”

 

“How'd you know?”

 

Dark Pit sighed and looked in the distance of the demon lord's domain. “I told you before I encountered Ghirahim in a death-dream thing and about the deal but I didn't mention what actually happened between us.”

 

Pit glanced back at Pittoo with curious eyes. “What did happen?”

 

“I guess you could say I 'woke-up' in some kind of temple with him there. The first thing he said to me was that I was a sight.” He laughed, humorlessly. “Then he told me that we were alike but he was my superior. Ha! Yeah right. He said a few times that I reminded him of his 'slave' since I was defiant like him.”

 

“You do share that with Link.” Pit admitted.

 

Dark Pit shot him a look before continuing. “He tried to touch my face but I swatted him away. He kissed my ear and said being defiant is sometimes sexy. I kicked him in the gut after that but he used his power to summon chains around my wrists and pulled me to the floor. He said that he'd fuck me if I wasn't running out of time or if I was blonde. After that he tried to convince me to accept his deal and retrieve Link but Hermes pulled my soul back.” He met Pit's eyes. “The way that freak acted towards me, I can only imagine how he acts with Link.”

 

“Yeah only much worse. He actually...made me watch him rape Link.”

 

“He WHAT!?”

 

Pit nodded. “He said he would hurt Link if I didn't. Link asked me to and I did but I couldn't bare the sounds that came out of him. He was in so much pain,” Tears were descending from Pit's eyes. “So I watched again.”

 

Pittoo gently wiped away Pit's tears while he remained silent. The angel quietly wept as the horrid memory reappearing in his mind. He could still hear Link crying out amongst the silence of the night. The pain from watching returned and dwelled inside him. He looked up at Pittoo with determination blazing in his eyes.

 

“I have to stop him Pittoo. I have to defeat him once and for all! I won't leave this world until Ghirahim is defeated! I can't let Link live with this fear anymore! Link gave me the thing I wanted the most: to fly by myself. I have to do the same thing for him and get rid of Ghirahim. I will do anything to get rid of him for Link.”

 

“Even give up your soul? That's stupid Pit.” Pittoo snapped.

 

“If it means I save Link-”

 

“Shut up for a second Pit! You're acting stupid! I know you want to get rid of Ghirahim for Link. We all want to get rid of him but sacrificing your fucking soul isn't the way to go! I didn't literally go to hell and back to get here just to have you do something so stupid as that! You're acting like this human is your whole world but fuck, what about me?! What about Palutena? Are you just gonna throw yourself away to get rid of this freak? Do we not fucking matter?”

 

“Of course you guys matter to me! I care a lot about both you and Lady Palutena!”

 

“Then why would you say something so stupid? You're acting like this guy can't be beaten unless you do some heroic sacrifice! That's not the case Pit! That's not the fucking case!” He gripped Pit's shoulders and forced him to look at him. “I know you and _him_ have some kind of friendship or whatever going on but don't you fucking forget me too!” He crushed their lips together.

 

Pit gasped and muffled against the lips forcing into his. This kiss was very much like the ones he received from Pittoo before he was sucked into this world but this one felt different. It was something mixed with envy and possessiveness.  Pittoo's hands moved to Pit's face and gripped his soft cheeks and forced his tongue into Pit's. Pit placed his hands on Pittoo's chest and pulled away from the darker angel. He looked at Pittoo with concerned blue eyes.

 

“Pittoo? What do you mean forget you?”

 

Dark Pit studied those ocean orbs. Now was the time. Now was the moment for him to confess his feelings. Even if Zelda and Link were a thing he couldn't help but feel like Link was after Pit also. Now was his time to step up to the field and tell Pit that he was in love with him.

 

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He shut his mouth and tried again but the result was the same. He growled and looked away then tried a third time but still nothing came out. He snarled and balled up his fists. He repeated this multiple times until he decided to give up.

 

“Just forget it.”

 

“Pittoo-”

 

“I said forget it Pit!” He snapped and stood up. “You should go to sleep now.”

 

Pit stared at him for several minutes, trying to understand what had just happened. He hadn't meant to upset him. He didn't really know why he had but why would he think that he would forget him? Was it because he liked Pit? Was he jealous about his friendship with Link? What was he trying to say to him just now? Maybe Zelda would know.

 

The angel stood up and stared at Pittoo again. The darker Pit still refused to look at him which Pit didn't understand why. He took a step towards Pittoo and gently placed his lips on his cheek.

 

“Goodnight Pittoo” He whispered and walked back inside the tree.

 

Pittoo flushed furiously and watched as he went back to sleep. He let out a defeated sigh and looked up at the stars.

 

_Why can't you care for me the same way as you care for him? Why can't I tell you that I love you?...Idiot._


	34. A Little Help from a Dragon

The sleeping teens awoke that morning, feeling refreshed and rested. Who knew sleeping on soft plants would make you feel that way? They stretched and yawned while they greeted each other. They looked around to find Pittoo walking up from the indoor lake. His face and bangs were dripping wet, as they guessed he splashed himself with water to keep himself awake. The corners of his eyes were slightly pink and he had light bags underneath. It was clear as day that the darker boy was exhausted.

 

Pit trotted over to him and embraced him in a hug. “Good morning Pittoo!”

 

“Mm” was his reply as well as a yawn.

 

“You look tired.” Link noted, feeling slightly guilty.

 

“Well, I am. That's what happens when you stay up all night.” Dark Pit snapped.

 

Link's guilty feelings dispersed immediately. He was going to snap back at him but he stopped. Pittoo had sacrificed his sleep to watch over them. Even though the dark angel didn't need to snap, Link couldn't blame him this time for being grumpy. He hadn't slept all night so Link decided to let Pittoo's attitude slide this once.

 

The sky child smiled softly at Dark Pit and said, “Thank you for watching us.”

 

Dark Pit huffed but said nothing.

 

“Are you going to be okay Pittoo?” Pit asked concerned.

 

“I'll be fine, Pit. Stop worrying about me. I'm fine! I'm awake! Let's just eat and go.” He yawned.

 

The trio nodded in agreement and started preparing breakfast. They cooked some bacon and eggs then served it out to everyone. They conversed about the day ahead while they ate.

 

“It's more than likely we're going to run into Ghirahim today.” Zelda said. “I know no one wants to but he's got to know by now that we are here, so everyone have your guard up.”

 

Pit glanced up at Link and saw the uneasiness in his eyes before it flashed to determination. The spark in Link's eyes ignited in Pit's. He smiled and clutched his fist.

 

“We will be ready!” Pit said.

 

Link and Zelda smiled and nodded with Pit and glanced at Dark Pit. The angel was drinking some hot tea. He seemed to be more awake as he drank it, which was good. They were going to need Pittoo to sense for Ghirahim. The dark angel glanced up at them after he finished his tea.

 

“I'll be able to detect him.” He said in his bored tone as he rubbed his eyes.

 

“Are you sure?” Link asked, kindly.

 

“Yes, I'm sure!” snapped the darker Pit. He grumbled and got up from the ground. He walked over to his satchel and placed it over his shoulders. He gazed over at the teens gawking at him. “Are you all about ready?”

 

The trio nodded and stood up. They changed into their traveling clothes, packed up their belongings and headed towards the exit. Link took one last look before Pit scooped him up and flew them down to the ground.

 

Once they landed, Pit released Link and gazed over to Pittoo where he asked, “Why don't we just fly? It would be faster to get to the temple.”

 

“I won't be able to see the snakes if we fly. As much as I want to, it wouldn't be a good idea.” Dark Pit replied as he started walking in the direction the snakes led him.

 

“Not even if we are a few feet above the ground?” Pit whined. He missed flying. He just got the ability to fly by himself and here he was walking.

 

“I have to agree with Pittoo.” Zelda chimed in. “We don't want him to lose the snakes. Anyways, if you guys did fly us, it would be easier for Ghirahim to spot us and probably summon another tornado.”

 

“Oh.” Pit sulked.

 

Link glanced at him before he placed a hand on his shoulder and offered him a smile. “It's okay buddy, maybe there will be chance where we need you guys to fly.”

 

Pit's eyes lit up. “You think so?”

 

Link nodded. “I'm sure of it. We did need you guys to get us up to the Great Tree.” He shrugged. “Maybe we will need something like that again.”

 

“We aren't here as your transportation!” Pittoo snapped from the front.

 

“We know that Pittoo.” Zelda said “but it is nice that you guys can fly. Link is right, we may need you two in the future.”

 

Pittoo mumbled something to himself. Zelda seemed to have caught it and smiled. She skipped towards the darker boy and engaged in some light conversation. Link looked down at Pit, finding him looking up at the clear sky with a smile. The blonde joined him in his gaze and admired the warm sun and blue sky. The two conversed about nothing in particular, just about the scenery before them and how it was a nice day. A few times Pit would glance over at Pittoo and recall what he said last night and ponder about it. He wanted to ask Zelda but he felt like he should speak to her alone. Perhaps he would be able to later in the day.

 

They traveled through the morning without any surprises. It was nothing but peaceful except for the minor bokoblins that crossed their path. The teens thought by now they should've crossed paths with Ghirahim but he had yet to show up. Could it be possible that he couldn't detect them? Had they really damaged him so badly that all he could do was conjure a tornado? Link didn't know but he didn't like it. It was strange. Back in the days of his role as the chosen hero, Ghirahim always mentioned detecting Zelda's presence. With that being said, there was no reason they shouldn't have come across him (not that Link was anticipating it). A few times the anxious blonde would ask the grumpy angel if he detected anything and each time Dark Pit would growl at him and tell him no. Link didn't mean to bother Pittoo with that frequent question but he was a little on edge. Pit noticed this and offered his friend a smile of reassurance.

 

“Don't worry Link, we will be ready when he finally shows up.” Pit said, confidently. “Besides, we have Pittoo!”

 

Link let out a small laugh. His eyes flickered towards the grumpy angel. He watched as the dark angel wobbled as he walked. Link knew Dark Pit was fighting to keep his eyes open. He didn't think he could trust Pittoo's senses right now with how exhausted he was but he couldn't completely complain since the guy had sacrificed his own sleep to keep a watchful eye over them during the night. However; that didn't mean he could trust the guy and definitely not right now.

 

The cool morning morphed into a warm afternoon. The teens followed the tired Dark Pit where he guided them to Lake Floria's gate. Pit ran up to the gate and oogled the waterfalls that cascaded into the body of water below. He had never seen waterfalls like this one before. It was so huge and majestic! Link and Zelda laughed at their little excited friend while Dark Pit barely cracked a smile. Zelda glanced over at Pittoo and noticed the bags underneath his eyes had gotten darker. His lids hung tiredly over his red eyes which had gotten pinker. He rubbed his eyes and fought to keep his vision clear. He was exhausted.

 

Zelda glanced around their location, scanning for monsters or anything that didn't seem right. When she found that everything was okay, she walked over towards the dark angel and offered him a smile.

 

“Maybe, we should take a little break and let you rest up?” she asked, gently.

 

Dark Pit glowered at her and shook his head. “I'm fine!”

 

“Pittoo, you're tired. It's okay to take a little break. We can have lunch and just relax for a little bit. We have been walking all morning, we can take it easy for a little and-”

 

“I said, I'm fine!” Dark Pit snapped

 

“Hey! Don't you snap at her!” Link barked at him

 

Dark Pit glared at him and was about to say something when his yawn cut him off.

 

“Pittoo, Zelda, is right. We should-”

 

“Will you all shut up! I'm fine! I-”

 

“Oh my, such a scene.”

 

The four froze at the voice that interrupted them. They turned towards the forest but saw nothing. He glance around, searching for some sign of the demon lord but they didn't find anything. The teens drew their weapons and awaited for the demon lord to show. Pittoo was trying to pick up his location but his yawning and weariness kept getting in his way.

 

A simple snap echoed around them and a small group of bokoblins came out from the forest and surrounded them. A chuckle was heard above them. The teens glanced up at the gate and saw the demon lord sitting on top of it with a grin plastered on his face. Link tensed up at the sight of Ghirahim. His eyes widened with fear before he felt a hand on his. He glanced to see Pit looking at him with a soft look but determination flaring his eyes. He gave Link a squeeze of reassurance before he withdrew it and focused on Ghirahim again.

 

“Ghirahim!” Pit snapped as he glared at the demon.

 

“Hello little angel. It's been some time since I've seen you.” He glanced over at Link and winked. “Same for you Sky child.” he blew him a kiss which Link frowned and cringed at. He glanced at Zelda. “And if it isn't the rescuing duo: The spirit maiden and the cranky angel. I finally have you four together, though, I'll be honest, I just want the cute little angel and my sky child.”

 

“Well forget it!” Dark Pit snapped.

 

“Those days are done Ghirahim!” Link snarled.

 

Ghirahim chuckled. “Oh really, pet? You are living in a delusion. Those days are just beginning!” He stood up and towered over them. He pointed at Pit. “Once I devour your little friend's soul, those days will continue! My master shall rise again and you will be nothing more than my bitch on a leash! And as for the spirit maiden and cranky there; the girl will be eaten by my master and I will probably just torture and kill the dark angel, after I've had my fun of course.”

 

Ghirahim frowned as he looked at their faces. He didn't get the reaction he wanted after telling them his plan for Pit's soul. “I must confess this is not the reaction I was hoping to receive. I was expecting more gasps and fear over the little angel's fate.”

 

“It's not his fate!” Zelda replied.

 

“We already knew what you wanted with me Ghirahim.” Pit said.

 

“Oh really? How did you find out? That rather puts a damper on my mood.”

 

“I told them.” Dark Pit answered him. “I've known about your plan for a while, _demon_ , and if you think you are going to succeed in it-” Pittoo's body stance shifted into offense mode. His black wings expanding and ruffling up. “-you're DEAD wrong!”

 

Pittoo jumped into the sky and aimed his staff at the demon lord and fired at him. Ghirahim quickly dodged it before he summoned his blades and started reflecting the beams. He glanced at his horde and yelled out his order: “Get my sky child and the angel!”

 

The bokoblins screeched and ran towards the trio on the ground. With weapons at the ready, the teens fought against the small horde. Link and Pit charged for the upcoming monsters (after Pit said his rally cry). Their blades contacted skin, which killed some bokoblins instantly. However, other monsters blocked their moves and met blades. While Pit and Link engaged in the sword fighting, Zelda kept her distance and fired her arrows at the bokoblins that were inclosing around the boys. She made sure that the ones with ropes and nets were killed first.

 

She glanced up at Pittoo and saw he was now dodging in the air while Ghirahim threw his daggers at him. She took a quick chance, and fired one of her blood-stained arrows at Ghirahim. The arrow hit him right in the shoulder, which he reacted to. He cried out as he felt his skin burn and quickly removed the arrow just as a pink beam hit him. He glared at Zelda then back at Pittoo. He noticed that the angel looked a lot more worn out than his first encounter with him. If he could just get rid of this pesty boy, he could take out the spirit maiden then get the boys he wanted.

 

Ghirahim snapped his fingers and a huge ring of daggers circled around him. He smiled as sent the daggers soaring Pittoo's way. Dark Pit deflected some of the daggers but his vision was blurring as his lids drooped. He tried desperately to fight his weariness but it was too strong. He was just too tired. The daggers he didn't deflect, pierced into his skin. He cried out in agony, catching Pit's attention.

 

“Pittoo!” Pit cried out as he watched his twin fall down into the water below. Anger sparked inside him as he watched the demon lord laugh. Pit ran towards Ghirahim.

 

Link glanced behind him as the angel left him. The bokoblins were overwhelming him without Pit at his side. “Pit!”

 

Ghirahim turned just in time to jump back from an upcoming attack from Pit. He raised his blade and parried Pit's attack.

 

“Did I piss you off little angel?” Ghirahim mocked. “Are you upset that I killed your lover? Don't worry, I'll eat your soul before you miss him too much.”

 

“That's what you think Ghirahim!” Pit retorted as his stance changed. His movements were swift and too good for someone Pit's age. Ghirahim hadn't expected the boy to actually know how to fight. “I won't let you eat my soul and I won't let you bring back your master! We will defeat you before you ever get that chance!”

 

“Bold words for a child.” Ghirahim said as he kicked Pit in the gut, sending him to the ground beside Zelda.

 

Pit was quick on his feet and regained his ground just as Ghirahim attacked. The two fought, countering certain moves, but also getting hit. Ghirahim managed to slice Pit's chest while the angel sliced his arm.

 

Ghirahim cried out as the blood-stained blade touched his skin again. He was perplexed why the weapon was hurting as badly as Zelda's arrows. He didn't have enough time to think about it because Link charged after him. Ghirahim summoned his other blade and fought against both boys. He had an annoying difficulty with them as well as Zelda. They were outdoing it him, and he simply wouldn't put up with it anymore!

 

He snapped his fingers, disappearing from view completely. He reappeared behind Zelda, where he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the gate. She cried out but struggled to fight against him. He brought his blade to her throat and looked over towards the boys.

 

“Take another step and I slit her throat!” Ghirahim snapped. “I've had enough of these games! If you want her to live then you will surrender yourself to me.”

 

Zelda narrowed her eyes at Ghirahim. No way was she going to be a damsel in distress this time. She closed her eyes and searched inside for Hylia's power. When she found it, she placed her hand on Ghirahim's bare arm and hummed. A golden light glistened underneath her hand and the demon lord screeched as the pure power burned his skin. He instantly retracted from her and looked at his skin. It was red and irritated with blisters. He growled and looked at her darkly.

 

“You dare taint my beautiful skin!? Oh, I will enjoy killing you girl!” He yelled. He snapped his fingers, healing himself. He snapped again and called for three huge deku babas to appear behind them. The plant creatures grinned with their sharp teeth and lunged to bite them. The three teens dodged the attack but the roots from the plant monster emerged from the ground and wrapped around their limps until they couldn't move at all.

 

Ghirahim smiled at his prisoners. “I should've done this at the beginning of the fight. You are all at my mercy now!” He walked over to Zelda and held out his blade to strike her. “I was saving you for my master but I've had it with you!”

 

“Ghirahim stop!” Link cried out. “Don't hurt her!”

 

Ghirahim stopped and glanced over at Link with a smirk. “You don't want me to hurt her, pet? Again, it seems your weakness for others show.”

 

“Don't hurt her!”

 

“I won't hurt her as long as you willingly give yourself over to me, sky child.” He purred.

 

“Link no!” Zelda and Pit cried together.

 

Link nodded. “I give myself to you, as long as you don't hurt her.”

 

Ghirahim smiled and snapped his fingers, sending Link's deku baba to disappear. He called for chains to wrap around his wrists and beckoned him over with his finger. Link obeyed and kept his head low. Pit and Zelda tried to talk him out of it but he didn't listen. He approached Ghirahim and glanced up at those dark eyes. A smile spread on those white lips as he reached for Link's waist and pulled him close and crushed their lips together.

 

Link quickly smacked his bounded hands against the demon lord's face. The sharp chains skimmed across his face, which he cried out. Link brought his foot to Ghirahim gut, sending him to the floor. He quickly ran for the blade but Ghirahim grabbed his feet, making him fall.

 

“Well played Link but I won't let you get away that-”

 

“GHIRAHIM!” A voice boomed around them. It echoed and caused the earth beneath to shake.

 

Four sets of heads turned to see a mighty blue dragon towering over them all.

 

“Dragon!” Pit called out as he stared up at the creature.

 

Ghirahim let out a bored laugh as he met eyes with the dragon. “Well, well, Faron, it has been sometime since I've last seen you.”

 

“You dare set foot in MY woods again?!” The water dragon shrieked. She narrowed her eyes at the demon lord.

 

“I beg pardon but these are MY woods. I am the demon lord that resides over the surface!” He snapped before letting out a frustrated sigh. “Honestly, Faron, I'm in no mood to deal with you.”

 

“Do you think I am ever in the mood to deal with YOU?! I am warning you now Ghirahim, release these teens and leave or as the Goddess's servant, I will fight you!”

 

Ghirahim laughed at her. “You wish to fight me too Faron? Don't you remember the last time we fought? You were reduced to such a weakened state.”

 

“A state I will not reduce to again!” The dragon snarled.

 

The water below rose and towered over the gate. The dragon attacked Ghirahim, snatching Link from his grasp. Ghirahim growled as he chased after the dragon. He drew his sword and slashed her tail causing her to roar in agony.

 

Faron glanced over at Ghirahim and let out another roar which called for ice cold water to spray out of her mouth. The pressure was too strong to fight against. The demon lord fell to the ground soaked, with some part of his clothes with frost. He summoned his daggers and aimed them at her. Faron couldn't dodge them due to her ginormous size.

 

Deciding to end this fight early, the dragon roared again which caused the towering water to tumble down to the ground. The water crashed down on them all, sending the bokoblin corpses to drift away as well as the deku babas. Faron managed to grab Pit and Zelda before they drifted away as well.

 

Ghirahim tried to regain possession of Link and Pit but the water was too strong for his slightly-weakened state. He threw a look at the teens before Faron took them down to Lake Floria.

 

“Don't think you will be so lucky next time! I will get you boys!” Ghirahim shrieked and snapped his fingers, disappearing from view.

* * *

Faron entered the body of water and swam with haste back to her domain. Luckily, there were air pockets in the water for them to breathe. When she reached her domain, she flew towards a little pavilion made of marble in the center of the water. She released the soaked teens and looked down upon them. The teens coughed and panted as they regained their breath. Not even a moment after they caught their breath, the dragon spoke.

 

“A simple THANK YOU isn't too much to ask for saving your-” Faron eyed Link. “-I know you. You are the shrimpy boy that helped me get my sacred waters. You are also the chosen hero, are you not?”

 

Link smiled at her and nodded as he bowed in thanks as Zelda removed the chains from his wrists. “Yes, I am. Thank you Faron, for saving us.” He turned to the others. “This is Pit and Zelda.”

 

“If you are said hero, tell me why that pompous creature is back? I thought it was your job to defeat him and save this world.”

 

“He did defeat him, Faron.” Zelda said, coming to Link's defense. “He defeated Ghirahim and Demise as well as saved my soul.”

 

“Your soul?” Faron bent down until she was at Zelda's eye level. She gasped then bowed. “Your grace! I didn't-”

 

“It's alright Faron. Thank you for coming to our aid.” Zelda interrupted. “But Link did defeat Ghirahim those months ago. I'm not sure how he got out-”

 

“-He said he was released from Link's sword.” Pit answered. “He said two sword spirits can't be in each other.”

 

“You DARE interrupt her grace!?” Faron boomed “You are in the proximity of the Goddess Hylia! I don't tolerate such rudeness and lack of manners!” Faron snapped.

 

Pit stared at her, completely confused from her choice of words. “Uhh, sorry?”

 

“You dare mock me-”

 

“-excuse me, Faron, if I could interrupt?” Zelda said.

 

“Yes, your grace?”

 

“Pit isn't good with big words.” the goddess reborn said which made Pit sulk a little. Link placed his hand on his shoulder for reassurance. “And it's okay, he's a friend good of mine.

 

“Oh, my apologies, Your Grace.” Faron gawked at Pit for a second. “I believe I found someone who looks just like you.”

 

“Pittoo?! You found him?” Pit asked, anxiously and hopeful.

 

“I did.” She glanced over to the other end of the open cavern. “He is over there.”

 

Pit gasped and quickly ran to the edge of the pavilion where he jumped into the water and swam to the other side of the cavern. He ignored the dragon's rants about lack of manners as he swam. He didn't mean to disrespect Faron but he was so worried about Pittoo that he couldn't help it. He reached the edge and climbed up to the ground where he made his way to the unconscious Pittoo.

 

Dark Pit lied there, motionless. The daggers from Ghirahim were still penetrated inside him with blood slipping out from the wounds. Link and Zelda followed after him with Faron behind. He heard them approach and turned to meet their gaze. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

 

“The boy is still alive.” Faron said. “Wounded but still alive.”

 

“He is?” Pit asked and gazed back down at Pittoo.

 

Faron opened her mouth to retort about repeating herself but she didn't after looking into those blue eyes. Something about that innocent face silenced her for once.

 

“Yes.” She sighed and nodded.

 

“How did you find him?” Link asked.

 

“I didn't. The parella found him and told me of him. I brought him back here and saw the daggers and knew immediately who they belonged to. I sent the parella to fetch sacred water while I went to see why Ghirahim had returned.” Faron glanced at Zelda. “Is he after you again, your grace?”

Zelda shook her head. “No. He is mainly after Pit but he also wants Link.”

“What does he want with the boy?”

While Zelda explained to the water dragon their situation, Link came to Pit's side and looked down at the dark angel's state. Dark Pit had daggers sticking up on his shoulders, chest and waist. The knives were in deep and were the only things keeping the blood from pouring out. Pit moved to remove them when Link reached over and stopped him.

“Don't pull them out just yet.” Link said softly. “Wait until the parella get here with the water.”

“But Pittoo has hot spring water in his satchel and you have potions.”

“I do but we need something to apply pressure if we are going to take out the daggers. If we take them out now, he could bleed out.”

Pit shook his head and glanced down at the calm expression on Pittoo's face. “I can't lose him again. I can't keep losing him. First, it was with the Chaos Kin, then in the Underworld. I can't lose him a third time.”

Link placed a hand on his shoulder and offered him a smile. He still didn't see the appeal with Dark Pit but he meant a lot to Pit. “Don't worry Buddy. He is going to be just fine.”

Pit smiled and wrapped his arms around Link. “You think so?”

Link nodded and hugged him back. “I know so.”

“So now Ghirahim is after the boy's soul!” Faron's loud voice brought the attention back to the girls talking behind them. “Typical demon!” She glanced at Pit, boring into that face. “I normally don't permit guests to stay in MY domain but seeing how the goddess is with us and your friend is injured, I will allow you to stay the night. Your friend will need some time in MY basin.”

“We actually have-”

“Thank you very much Faron.” Link cut Pit off. “That is very generous of you. I thought your basin was gone though? You lend me it before remember?”

“Yes, I remember that boy. That robot that took it before with you brought it back.” Faron said. “And don't worry about Ghirahim coming to find you. I will be placing a protective spell so you may rest without fear of facing him.”

“Thank you Faron.” Zelda said and bowed.

“You are most welcome Your Grace. Now, rest. You have your own injuries that need to be attend to but I will need the angel to come with me. The basin is ready.”

The trio turned to see parella filling up a basin on the pavilion with water. They hadn't even noticed the water creatures enter the cavern. They were strange looking things. Pit thought they looked like a mix of jellyfish and sea horses.

“Angel boy” Faron addressed Pit.

“Huh, what? Yes?”

“Are your wings dry?”

Pit glanced behind him and checked. They were still wet. He opened them and shook off the water until they were damp but good enough to fly. He glanced back at the dragon and nodded.

“Good, then you take your twin to the basin and let him soak in there. You may need to get in with him to prop him up and keep the water on his injuries.” Faron instructed.

“Yes, ma'am.” Pit said as he glanced down at Pittoo. He peered at the daggers before glancing up to meet Link's eyes. “Should I take them out?”

Link nodded and placed a hand on a dagger and removed it. Dark Pit groaned but did nothing more. Zelda walked over and helped the boys remove the daggers until they were gone. Blood oozed out of Pittoo's body instantly.

“Take him now, Pit.” Link instructed.

Pit nodded and slipped his hands under Dark Pit's body, scooped him up and flew over to the pavilion. He hovered over the basin then slowly dipped himself and Pittoo in the water. It stung when Pit sank all the way in, for he had forgotten about his own injury Ghirahim had given him. He ignored the pain and soonly it faded away as he glanced down at Pittoo's face. The dark angel's calm face had broken once they were in the water. Agony blazed over his face as the lukewarm water soaked into his injuries. He let out a few groans but that was it.

Link, Zelda and Faron watched Pit hold Dark Pit tenderly and protectively.

“He is a holy creature yet he cares for his opposite.” Faron mumbled. “Quite unusual.”

“That's Pit for you.” Link laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I see.” Faron glanced down at the humans. “I will be taking my leave. If you need anything Your Grace, alert the parella and they will come get me. Until then rest and tend to your wounds.”

“Thank you again Faron.”

* * *

An hour had passed since Faron saved them from Ghirahim. Link and Zelda tended to their wounds while Pit soaked in the basin with Dark Pit. The humans watched from a distance as Pit soaked in the water. They were sure his skin was pruny by now but who knows with Pit. He probably never got pruny with all the hot springs he probably soaks in.

 

“Link?” Zelda asked, softly while she watched Pit come out of the basin by Faron's order.

 

Link turned to her with a curious expression. “Yea?”

 

“We can't have Pittoo watch us at night anymore.” Her gaze met his. “He was so tired that he wasn't able to detect Ghirahim.”

 

Link nodded. “I know. Even though he is an asshole to everyone-” he sighed and glanced over at the unconscious angel. “-he does serve a purpose on this journey.”

 

“Link, don't be like that. I know you two don't get along. Hell, all of the surface knows you two don't get along, but you know he isn't here just to detect Ghirahim.” She glanced at Dark Pit too. “He may not show it but he really does care about Pit whether you believe it or not.”

 

“He has a funny way of showing it.” Link grumbled before he sighed and stood up. “I'm going to for a little swim. I'll see you later.”

 

The goddess reborn nodded. “Make sure to stay under Faron's domain.”

 

Link smiled and winked. “Yes, mother.” He dove into the water and swam away.

 

Zelda watched him swim with the gracefulness of a parella (all thanks to the scale he received from the silent realms). She watched as he breached out of the water, performing a spin move then dove back down. When he came up for air he caught Pit's attention. The angel was amazed by the move he just did and asked Link a million questions about it. Zelda giggled as she watched them converse. Their expressions were too cute.

 

She watched as Link's plan to swim away failed. He was now showing off moves his scale allowed him to do. Pit was always enthused about it. He would ask Link to repeat certain moves or attempt a new complicated one, all while he sat on the pavilion with Pittoo resting on his lap. There were a few times Link offered him to join in the water but Pit politely declined and remained at Dark Pit's side.

 

Another hour passed and Link finally got out of the water. He sat beside Pit on the pavilion and talked about nothing in general. Sometimes the parella would come and chat to them, which led Pit into asking them questions as well.

* * *

It was well past 3'o clock when Dark Pit opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that something was holding onto him. He turned and found Pit fast asleep and hugging him. A slim smile twisted on the corners of his mouth as he looked at the sleeping face. He gently sat up and saw Link passed out beside Pit. Dark Pit growled but did nothing as he observed their location. He had no idea what had happened to them. He had no idea how they ended up in an open cavern. His first thought was Ghirahim but when he saw Zelda walking on the other side of the cavern, waving, he knew they were okay. He stealthfully slipped from Pit's grasp and flew towards Zelda.

The blonde girl smiled happily at him before handing him some water.

“How're you feeling Pittoo?” She asked, after he scarfed down the water.

“I'm okay.” He replied as he glanced around the cavern. “Where are we? What happened to Ghirahim?”

“We're inside Faron, The Water Dragon's domain. She saved us from Ghirahim.” She answered.

His red eyes flickered back to her blue ones. “What happened to me? I don't remember.”

“Ghirahim sent his daggers after you and you fell into Lake Floria. It's because of that Faron came to our aid.”

“If I was stabbed then why aren't I in pain or have any scars on me?” His eyes narrowed. “Did Pit use hot spring water on me?”

Zelda smiled and shook her head. “No, Faron had sacred water for you to soak in. You and Pit were in there for an hour.”

“Pit was in it too?” He glanced at the sleeping angel. “Is he okay?”

“Yeah, he only got sliced in his chest but the water took care of that. He held you in the basin and stood by your side until he passed out. Even then he was still at your side.”

Dark Pit felt his heartstrings tug as he glanced at Pit. “Idiot. He worries over nothing.”

“He worries over you Pittoo.” Zelda said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “While you were unconscious, I overheard him tell Link that he couldn't lose you again. You really scared him.”

“Not like it was my intention.” Dark Pit snorted. “I guess it's nice to hear that, seeing as our conversation last night didn't go to well.”

“What did you guys talk about?”

Dark Pit said nothing. Confessing his love for Pit was one thing but he wasn't about to confess his jealousy. He glanced up and gazed at Link. His eyes narrowed as he saw the green cladded boy turned on his side and faced Pit. He clenched his fist but kept his mouth shut.

Zelda glanced back between Pittoo and the sleeping boys. “Did it have to do with Link?”

“No. Forget it.” Dark Pit snapped and dug into his satchel to retrieve something to it.

Zelda knew he was lying but she didn't press the subject further. No reason to anger Pittoo when he's already grumpy. She watched as he sat on the edge of the ground, eating some grapes and looking out into the scenery. She took the seat beside him but said nothing until he was finished with his snack.

“You know, Pittoo, Link and I decided that maybe you shouldn't be on night watch anymore.” She spoke, casually.

“And why is that?” He asked.

“Well, you were really tired earlier and we all saw that you couldn't detect Ghirahim because of it. We figured that we'd need you the most during the day, rather than at night.”

“I'm fine.”

“Pittoo, honestly, we rely on your detection. We need you awake and rested. We can't afford something like today to happen again. We're lucky Faron found you or we would've been captured.”

“So it's my fault all this happened?” He snapped.

“No! Not at all! No one is blaming you, Pittoo. We just need to at your best in the day. You don't know how close we were to being taken. Link was already in chains and Pit and I were tied up. We just can't afford this to happen again.”

Dark Pit sighed and met Zelda's gaze before he shifted towards his sleeping Pit. Once again, Zelda was right (was this girl ever wrong?). Slowly, he nodded his head and agreed.

“I _guess_ you're right.” He grumbled. “I can't protect Pit if I can't detect the clown. Not sleeping also fucked with my fighting which was annoying.” He folded his arms. “So who's taking the night watch then?”

“No one. Faron is protecting us tonight so we all get to sleep.”

He raised a brow. “And you trust this Faron?”

Zelda nodded. “I do. She is one of my-er, Hylia's servants. She is a guardian, I suppose you can say.”

“Servants huh?” He yawned.

“You should go back to sleep. You need your rest.”

Pittoo shrugged. “I guess. Just one more thing.” He opened his wings and flew towards the pavilion, scooped up Pit, flew back to the area Zelda was and walked towards the wall. He placed the sleeping Pit on the ground before he lied beside him and brought him to his chest. He threw Zelda a look before he shut his eyelids and fell back to sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

Morning came early the next day for the group of teens. Faron woke them up about mid-afternoon, telling them that she let them sleep as long as she could allow but now they had to pack up and get going. Zelda didn't seem to have a problem with that but the boys on the other hand, didn't want to wake-up at all. They grumbled and growled as she shook them awake.

 

Pit woke up surprised to be in Pittoo's arms instead of the pavilion with Link but he didn't mind. He grinned happily and greeted the other as he pecked his cheek.

 

“I'm so glad you're okay!” Pit said. “I was worried I lost you.”

 

“I'm fine.” Was all he said before he stood up and walked away from Pit.

 

Pit watched him leave with a frown. He stood up and followed after Pittoo.

 

“Pittoo, are you okay?” Pit asked. His face held concern as the other continued to walk away.

 

“I'm fine! Didn't you hear me the first time?” Pittoo snapped.

 

Pit stopped in his tracks. He had no idea why Pittoo was mad at him. What had he done? Was Pittoo still upset about the conversation from the other night? He didn't seem to understand what he had said that upset him but it did. He didn't like this. He wanted to know what Pittoo meant about forgetting him. They had to talk about this but maybe not right now.

 

“Don't snap at him!” Link yelled from the pavilion.

 

“Stay out of this!”

 

“You-”

 

“Link, it's okay.” Pit spoke softly. He flashed him a small smile which Link didn't buy.

 

“C'mon guys. Let's just eat a quick brunch and get going. We really didn't get anywhere yesterday.” Zelda said as she munched on deku nut bread.

 

“We're going to have to go back to the area were we fought Ghirahim.” said Pittoo as he munched on an apple.

 

“Why?” Link asked.

 

“The snakes are still there.”

 

“You mean they didn't come with you?” asked Pit.

 

The darker Pit shook his head. “They are still at that gate on 'off-mode'.”

 

“Hopefully we won't be ambushed again.” said Link.

 

“We won't now that Pittoo has rested.” Pit said.

 

“I'll be able to pick him up this time.”

 

Link raised a brow. “You sure? You said that last time.”

 

“Last time I hadn't slept! I'm well rested now.” Dark Pit glared at Link. “I already can feel minor demon auras a few ways away.”

 

“Really?”

 

Dark Pit nodded and finished his apple. “Probably those dumb pig things.”

 

“Bogo-goblins”

 

“Bokoblins, Pit.” Link corrected.

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

“Probably scouts.” said Zelda.

 

“Most likely.”

 

A group of parella game up from the water and looked at the group of teens spread out in the cavern. They looked at Link, who was the closest and informed him that Faron was arriving shortly to take them back to the gate. Link nodded and thanked them as they left. He glanced up at the others, who joined him on the platform.

Within a few seconds of the parella leaving, Faron emerged from the waters. She gave a quick bow to Zelda before towering over them all.

“Forgive me Your Grace but I think it is time you and your friends were off on your journey. I don't mean to throw you out but I don't want you to run into Ghirahim again without being prepared.” Faron said.

Zelda smiled. “Don't worry Faron, we will be okay now that Pittoo is rested.” She nodded towards Dark Pit.

Faron glanced over at Dark Pit. “I'm glad to see you survived Ghirahim's attack. Your little twin was quite worried about you but are you truly rested and well? You will have to be to protect the goddess and your companions here.”

Dark Pit glanced sideways at Pit then back at the water dragon and nodded. “I'm fine.”

“You MUST be better than just FINE!” Faron boomed at Pittoo, nearly knocking him down to the ground. “You are the only one, from MY understanding, that can detect the self-proclaimed Demon Lord. You must be at your best to protect your companions!”

Dark Pit narrowed his eyes and was about to retort when he caught Zelda and Link's attention, seeing them shake their heads frantically with bugged out eyes. He glanced back at Faron and nodded calmly to her.

“I am at my best. I can feel minor demon auras as we speak.” He said in a matter of fact.

Faron smiled at him. “That is good. Then you must sense those retched minions of Ghirahim's near the gate where you fought him.”

“I suppose so. I don't know our location but I do sense them.”

“Very good” Faron turned to Zelda. “He is at his best then. There are indeed those creatures near the gate but don't you worry. I will take care of them when we are there. As a service to the Goddess Hylia.”

“Thank you so much Faron, for everything.” Link said and bowed.

“Yes, thank you Faron.” Zelda nodded and bowed as well.

Pit smiled and thanked her too and joined in the bowing. Pittoo was the only one that didn't thank nor bow. Faron, of course, went off on him about manners and being rude but the dark angel didn't care. He was grateful but he just couldn't find it in himself to actually thank the water dragon.

After Pit apologized and thanked Faron on Pittoo's behalf, the water dragon scooped them up and flew towards the gate she rescued them from. When the gate was in sight, there were about four to five bokoblins waiting for them. The water dragon used her ice breath to freeze the demons before she set down the four teens. She wished them a safe journey before leaving them at the gate.

“We should really kill them.” Dark Pit said as he narrowed his eyes at the frozen bokoblins.

“We don't have time. We gotta get moving.” Link said.

“He's right Pittoo.” said Zelda.

“When they defrost they will see which way we are going.”

“Pittoo they are frozen. They can't see anything.” Pit said.

“Fine! Whatever!” Dark Pit snapped.

The trio glanced at each other as Pittoo turned towards the gate. The white snakes of Hermes huddled together asleep in off-mode. He approached them and bent down, which woke them up. The snakes looked at Pittoo and blinked. The dark angel nodded to them. The snakes unwrapped themselves and slithered down the open gate, down the little bridge towards the waterfalls. Dark Pit led the group to the edge of Lake Floria where the snakes stopped.

“Hmm, strange.” He mumbled as the snakes looked at the waterfalls.

“What is it?” Pit asked, coming up to his side to stare at nothing.

“The snakes are just--what the-!?”

“What is it?” The trio asked in unison.

Dark Pit ignored them as he watched the snakes. Something was growing out of the sides of the snakes' bodies. He narrowed his eyes and observed the strange buds that were emerging from them. The buds grew into long and thin skeleton-looking finger but then feathers started growing. Wings!

“They're growing wings!” Dark Pit said.

“What!?”

“They are?”

“How?”

“Wait! That means we're gonna fly!” Pit said excitedly

“Looks like it.” Dark Pit turned to them.

“I'll take Link.” Pit said happily, as he hugged Link.

The sky child laughed and nodded. “Okay.”

Dark Pit glared at Link before he turned his head to the side, hiding his face from the envy and pain that scene just brought him. Zelda caught it and frowned slightly. She managed to see the pain in his eyes from the hug. She walked over to Pittoo and placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Looks like I'm with Pittoo.” She said, sweetly. She leaned in his ear and whispered. “It's okay.”

He shrugged her hand off his shoulder. “We should move. The snakes are waiting.”

“Alrighty!” Pit said, excitedly, completely oblivious to the tone in Pittoo's voice.

He stretched out his long white wings and scooped Link up in his arms. Link blushed at the gesture but laughed it off.

Dark Pit watched from the corner of his eye and narrowed them at the sight of the blushing. He gritted his teeth but said nothing and scooped Zelda up. He too stretched out his black wings before he pushed off of the ground and lifted into the sky. Pit happily followed and let out a happy cheer.

“Aaaaaaah~! Back in the skyyyyyyyyy~!” Pit cried out happily.

Link laughed as he watched the smile on Pit's face grow. He enjoyed seeing his friend happy like this. The sky was truly where he belonged.

“Shut up Pit! Do you want the demon to hear you?” Dark Pit snapped. “I want to get a head start before we run into him again!”

“Oh! Sorry! Lead the way Pittoo!”

Dark Pit rolled his eyes and turned his attention back onto the flying snakes that awaited him. He flew towards them with Pit following behind.

The snakes flew over the waterfalls of Lake Floria. The teens glanced down at the body of water below that glistened in the afternoon light. The loud rumble of the waterfalls filled their ears as they flew overhead. Link glanced up and smiled from the look on Pit's face. He was truly in bliss. Pit flew down next to the waterfall, both boys sticking their hands out and running them underneath the cool water. Link flicked the water at Pit which he couldn't help but chuckle. Pit laughed along and flicked water back at Link. The two resulted in a splash fight until Dark Pit flew back and snapped at Pit for not paying attention. Pit apologized and followed Pittoo.

Dark Pit glanced over his shoulder a few times, making sure Pit was still following behind. He frowned as he watched the two laugh and make jokes. They were enjoying their time in the sky, along with each other's company.

Pittoo took a deep breath and looked ahead, seeing the snakes guiding them straight. He felt eyes on him and glanced down to find Zelda's on him.

“What?” He asked her.

“You seem really down today and a little angrier at Pit than usual.”

“I'm not down. I'm fine.” He replied, smoothly.

“And Pit?”

“What about him? He's being a dumbass, no more than usual.”

“You seem a lot angrier at Link too.”

“He annoys me.”

Zelda frowned and looked down at the scenery. “He's not a bad guy, you know. He's very sweet and caring. He's brave and heroic. He's the nicest guy in Skyloft and I'm not just saying that either. I think the only reason you are annoyed by him, and I'm sorry for saying this, but you're jealous of him.”

Dark Pit growled and looked down at her. “You think I'm jealous of _him_?”

Zelda nodded. “I don't think, I know. You are green with envy, Pittoo, and you don't need to be. There is no competition for you. Pit is all yours.”

His sharp ruby eyes glared into her blue ones for several seconds until he let out a defeated sigh and closed his eyes. “I think everyone knows but him. He's still the same hopeless idiot as he was before he left. The only difference is now he is showing affection towards me but that's only because he missed me. He doesn't like me like I like him.”

“So you're gonna give up on him?”

The dark angel shot her a look. “No. There isn't anything to give up on. Pit will always belong to me no matter what it's just-” he looked away, trying to hide his face in his hair. “-he cares about Link more than he cares about me...”

“Which is why you're jealous of Link?”

Dark Pit bored into her gentle gaze. He unconsciously nodded. Once again, he confessed his feelings to this human girl. The only one that ever seemed to get him to do it too.

She placed her small hand on his cheek and flashed him a soft smile. “You don't need to be. Just tell Pit how you feel.”

“I can't. Every time I try nothing comes out and I get frustrated and I take it out on him, like I did again last night.”

“You didn't hurt him did you?” She gasped.

“No, I didn't physically hurt him but I yelled at him...like I always do.”

Zelda brought her lips to his cheek and whispered in his ear, “You'll be able to tell him soon enough. Don't worry.”

Dark Pit blushed from the sudden affection. He looked away while he tried to rid of the pink on his face. Zelda clapped her hands together and giggled at his reaction.

“Hey, what's going on over there?” Link asked as he saw the peck.

“Oh, nothing. Just messing with Pittoo.” Zelda glanced at them and winked.

Link smiled and rolled his eyes while Pit laughed.

Zelda glanced back at Pittoo, who was glaring at her. She smiled innocently. “What?”

“Nothing.” He growled as he glanced to the snakes.

* * *

The demon lord and some of his minions appeared at Lake Floria's gate where he had fought his sky child along with the other children. He noticed immediately that they had been here. Their presence wasn't fresh but still lingered. He glanced around looking for any sort of clue to know where they were headed but he found none.

 

Ghirahim angrily growled and turned to yell at his scouts when he noticed they were frozen. He rolled his eyes and released an irritated sigh.

 

“You creatures are so useless.” He said and snapped his fingers.

 

Immediately, the frozen bokoblins began to thaw. Steam emerged from the ice with a hissing sound that followed. The ice melted into water that soaked the grass beneath the minor demon's feet. Once free, they let out a happy screech before Ghirahim stabbed them with his onyx blade. They squealed as they were penetrated. They fell to the ground and bled out. Ghirahim grabbed the last one by its throat and slammed it into the gate.

 

“I kept you alive for one purpose! If you wish to keep you pathetic life then you will tell me what happened! How did you idiots manage to get frozen? Where is my sky child and the angel? Where did their little group go?!” Ghirahim snapped before he released his hold on the creature just so it could barely breathe and tell him the information he wanted to know.

 

“T-the water dragon! She brought t-the humans and angels here and froze u-us with her ice breath.” It squealed.

 

 “That damn dragon! Always interfering with my business! First, she fights me and refuses to tell me the whereabouts of the spirit maiden but of course I handed her ass to her on a diamond platter; Second, she floods the whole damn forest, flooding my domain! My clothes and my possessions were all ruined! And finally, right when I finally managed to capture Link and his angel friend she comes and practically drowns me! My beautiful hair was ruined! I've had it with that dragon!” Ghirahim ranted.

 

“W-what are you going to do to her m'lord?” one of the nearby bokoblins asked.

 

“Nothing as of now. Her time will come once I eat that angel's soul.” Ghirahim said, coolly. He turned his attention back on the bokoblin in his hold. “Now tell me where Link and his friends went!”

 

The bokoblin gulped. “T-the angels took the humans and f-flew away!”

 

“They flew? I don't detect the angel's presence in the sky.”

 

“T-they flew over there” The creature pointed to the waterfalls.

 

Ghirahim glanced over to the direction the monster pointed to. He let go of its throat and strolled down the long roofed bridge until he stood at the edge of it. His dark eyes narrowed as he tried to see any signs of the teens in the sky. He could barely make out two black dots a good distance away. He brought his fingers to his mouth and contemplated their actions.

 

“Where in my master's name are they going? There isn't anything of interest out there.” He wondered aloud to himself. After several moments of pondering, he glanced up at the area he had seen the specs. “It doesn't matter anyways. My sky child and that angel aren't going to get away from me that easily.”

 

“What do you plan to do m'lord?” A bokoblin asked

 

Ghirahim smiled and licked his lips. “Why, I'm going over there of course! Do you think I'm going to just stand here and look gorgeous while those boys escape me?”

 

“Lord Ghirahim, I must ask.” A bokoblin slowly approached him.

 

 Ghirahim turned and looked down at the pathetic creature.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Why is it you want the angel so badly? Wouldn't it be easier to capture the spirit maiden again?”

 

“It's different now. My master is inside Link's sword. He is no longer imprisoned by that retched seal the goddess placed him in. The goddess is simply a mortal now. Her powers are weak and therefore not as strong as I need them to be to extract my master.” Ghirahim glanced back up to the sky. “I need the soul of an angel of light. The purity of that boy's soul as well as his innocence and holy being is just what I need to make myself stronger. Once I've eaten his soul, I will be able to extract my master from Link's sword.”

 

“But sir, doesn't the boy's sword repel demons?”

 

“Yes, it does which is where the boy's soul comes in. I can extract my master using the angel's holy power. It will act as a shield and protect my beautiful self from that annoying sword.”

 

The bokoblin nodded. “I understand sir but if I may ask one more question? What do you plan to do with the others?”

 

“That's simple. Link will be back in chains on my bed where he belongs, the girl will be imprisoned for my master and as for the dark angel.” Ghirahim laughed. “It would be wonderful if he joined us. I honestly don't understand why he teamed up with a bunch of goody-goodies. He is better than them all yet he dwells with them.”

 

“Why do you think so, sir?”

 

“The dark angel shares a similar aura as us but there is something in him that differs from ours. It seems his aura is broken or something and that was before he died.”

 

“How did he die?”

 

“How the hell should I know? He's from another world! I don't care how he died but I am curious about his aura. A broken dark aura isn't something you come across every day.” Ghirahim waved it off. “It probably has to do with the little angel. He fancies the boy. I'm sure that has something to do with it but I honestly don't care. The dark angel is much like my sky child. He's very defiant so there is no use in trying to get him to join us. I want mainly the angel and Link. The girl will be a plus for my master and as for the dark angel, kill him. We have no other use for him.”

 

Ghirahim's white lips twisted into a smile as he snapped his fingers and vanished.


	36. The Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Note! This chapter and probably until the end of this fic are now going to contain some familiar enemies and monsters from other Zelda games. I figured new place, old monsters, or new monsters in this case but don't worry the SS enemies are still in this story too. Let's see if you guys can figure out what the enemies are ;)

The snakes continued to fly over the waterfalls but even once the group past them, they continued to fly. They were headed towards a part of the Faron province that neither Link nor Zelda had ever been to. They glanced below as the angels flew and noticed right away that the part of the surface they hovered was different. There was nothing but forests as far as the eye could see.

 

It was nearly two hours before the snakes aimed for the ground. They landed in an open part of the forest, where it seemed the sun only shone down in that particular area. When the angels landed on the soft grass, they released their human before they both plopped to the ground. They were worn out from the flight and the weight of carrying the humans.

 

Link and Zelda smiled as they glanced at the tired boys. Link reached into his pouch and pulled out two bottles of water which he gave one to Zelda. The skyloftains approached their angel and gave them the water.

 

“Thanks Link!” Pit thanked him as he took the water and gulped it down. He let out a satisfied sigh as he smiled up as his friend. “That hit the spot!”

 

“You're welcome, buddy” Link smiled back. “You guys look worn out.”

 

“I'm not worn out. I've flown longer than two measly hours.” Dark Pit spoke in his usual arrogant tone to Link while he drank the water Zelda gave him.

 

Link threw him a look until Pit chuckled. “Really Pittoo? You look more tired than me.”

 

Dark Pit glared at Pit before he dug in his satchel and brought out a bread roll to munch on. Pit saw the food and practically crawled over to Pittoo. He watched the other eat like a dog would. Dark Pit growled and tossed him an annoyed glance. Pit smiled sweetly at him which Pittoo rolled his eyes to and shoved the roll into Pit's mouth.

 

“What the hell is your problem?” Link snapped as he watched the two.

 

Dark Pit glanced at him before he shrugged and got up from the ground. He walked away from the group and started exploring the open area.

 

The trio watched him leave before they glanced at each other. Pit leered at Pittoo with concern as he munched on the bread roll.

 

“I wonder what's wrong with Pittoo?” Pit wondered.

 

“He's in a pissier mood than normal.” Link commented as his eyes followed Pittoo.

 

“He's upset about something.” said Zelda as she dug into her own pouch and gave the boys some sandwiches and water.

 

The boys thanked her as the humans joined Pit on the ground and dug into their lunch. They watched Pittoo walk around, eventually pulling out an apple and munching on it.

 

“What do you think upset him?” Pit asked

 

“Heck, if I know. Everything upsets him.”

 

“He's been distant since this morning.”

 

“And more of an ass.”

 

Pit bowed his head as the memory of the night before recalled to him. Was Pittoo still upset over that conversation? Was Pittoo like this because of him? He didn't know but he wanted to find out. He glanced over at Zelda, he still wanted to talk to her about that conversation.

 

After the three ate their lunch, Pittoo had walked all around the opening and returned to them.

 

“Are we good?” Zelda asked him

 

Dark Pit nodded. “I don't detect any demons but there are a few monsters around here.”

 

“You can detect those too?” asked Link.

 

“If their aura is dark.” He glanced down at the white snakes by his feet. They glanced up at him which he gave them a quick nod. They turned and slithered the way Pittoo was facing and stood in front of the forest entrance.

 

Dark Pit walked towards the forest entrance where he stood a few feet from it. The trees were dark and crooked with twisted branches. They definitely gave off a creepy vibe. The inside of the forest looked dark and fog dwelling on the forest floor. He took a step inside and saw there was hardly any light inside the forest. It smelt muggy and creaked with a few weird screeches from the creatures inside.

 

The trio watched him stand outside the forest and check out the inside of the creepy forest.

 

“Is something wrong Pittoo?” Pit asked

 

Dark Pit ignored him.

 

“Are the snakes leading inside there?” asked Zelda

 

Dark Pit nodded. He glanced over his shoulder at them. “Draw your weapons. We're going to need them.”

 

“Is it Ghirahim?” Link asked, hoping it wasn't.

 

“No, but I can tell we will need them for this place.”

 

The trio nodded and withdrew their weapons. They approached the dark angel and joined in his gaze at the forest. A cold breeze blew out from the forest and wrapped around the teens.

 

“This place is creepy.” Pit stated

 

Link chuckled and nodded his head. “Yeah, it is.” He flashed Pit a coy smile. “You scared Pit?”

 

Pit smirked back. “I'm not afraid of anything!”

 

Link arched a brow before breaking into a laugh. “Want to have a courage contest?”

 

“Heck yeah! I'm gonna win!”

 

Link flashed his left palm. “I don't think so, buddy. I've got the Triforce of Courage!”

 

“Oh yeah? Well-”

 

“You two care to join us?” Zelda laughed as she and Pittoo were already walking inside the forest.

 

The two looked at each other and laughed before they ran after the other two.

 

It was darker inside the forest than the group thought. The sunlight barely shone through the trees which created a grayish blue setting. The trees had twisted barks and branches with almost no leaves growing.  Roots from underneath the ground sprawled up and were spread out all over. The muggy smell was thick but not to the point where they couldn't breathe. Fog hovered the ground like a thick blanket, making it nearly impossible to see the ground below.

 

The group walked cautiously while they glanced around the spooky setting, hearing unusual shrilled cries coming from multiple places in the forest. Link gripped the hilt of his sword while he scanned the branches. A few colored eyes glanced back at him but did nothing more than observe him. He glanced ahead to see Pittoo calm as ever, glancing sideways every now as he followed the invisible snakes.

 

The sky child skimmed to Zelda and saw her nervously holding her bow as she scanned the forest around them. Link reached over to her and slid his hand with hers and gave her a comforting squeeze. She glanced up at him and smiled with a light blush on her cheeks.

 

Link gazed over to Pit and saw the same nervousness in him as in Zelda. He smiled to himself as Pit tried to hold a brave face. He honestly was a brave little guy but he was still a kid. This forest was pretty spooky, even to him. The only one that didn't seem creeped out was Pittoo (but in Link's opinion he was a creep so he fit here nicely). Link reach over to Pit's shoulder, making the angel jump and glance up to meet soft blue eyes smiling at him. Pit masked a not very convincing brave face.

 

“I'm not scared.”

 

“I know that.” Link said which caused a smile to appear on Pit's lips.

 

They walked further into the depths of the dark forest before a shrilled cry came from somewhere behind them, causing the trio to let out an “eep”. Pit and Zelda clung to Link as they nervously glanced around looking for the source of the sound. Pittoo turned around and saw them clinging to Link. He rolled his eyes at the pansies behind him until he saw Pit clinging onto Link. His eyes narrowed at him then to Link but moved behind him when something caught his eye.

 

A creepy skeletal dog-like creature was prowling behind them. Its skeletal head had glowing teal eyes that stared at Link and the others. It leaned down, ready to pounce. Dark Pit's reflexes kicked in: He retrieved his staff and fired a beam of pinkish-purple light at the creature pouncing. The beam struck the creature and landed on the ground.

 

Link, Pit and Zelda quickly turned just as they saw the creature that almost attacked them, howl before it died and bones exploded onto the ground.

 

“What the heck?” Pit pointed to the remains of the dog.

 

“What was that thing?” Zelda squeaked

 

“I don't know.” replied Link

 

“Wait a minute.” Dark Pit spoke, all sets of blue eyes on his red ones. “You mean you guys don't know what that was?”

 

The humans shook their heads.

 

“I've never come across anything like that before on my journey on the surface.” said Link

 

Zelda shook her head. “Me either.”

 

“Hmm” Dark Pit said as he turned around. More of the skeletal dogs stood in front of their path. “Looks like it had friends.”

 

The trio glanced to see the creatures surrounding them. Each teen withdrew their weapon and aimed it at one of the dog creatures. The skeletal dogs growled as they slowly analyzed their prey. They let out a cry before they attacked.

 

Zelda, Pit and Dark Pit fired their projectile weapons at the creatures while Link met them head on. He blocked their moves with his shield then slashed his sword, disconnecting their head from their spine, earning howls as they fell to the ground. One of the creatures sprang onto Link and tackled him down. They bit into the sky child, earning a yelp as Link threw the creature off and accidentally throwing it to his companions. The creature attacked the closest, being Pittoo which bit into the exposed part of his leg. Dark Pit hissed at the pain before he fired his staff at it and kicked it away.

 

Pit and Zelda fired their arrows on the skeleton dogs, pouring out from the forest's shadows. The two were firing as fast as they could bit couldn't keep up fast enough to cover Link. Pit narrowed his eyes, letting out a battle cry and ran with his bow towards the dogs coming for him. He spun his bow with such speed that he was creating a ring that literally shred the creatures to bits.

 

Link glanced over at Pit and nearly dropped his jaw at the move he was performing. He was moving his bow so fast he could only make out a bright light from it. He grinned before he was surrounded by the creatures. He positioned himself just so, held his blade vertically then performed the spin attack, instantly slicing the creatures in half.

 

With the two heroes’ meleeing, Dark Pit and Zelda were able to use their bow and staff and fire the creatures coming from the shadows. The two made sure to watch the heroes' back while they took out the large groups.

 

Finally the battle ended and all the skeleton dogs were dead, nothing but bones lying underneath the blanket of fog. Pit and Link panted as they glanced up at each other and gave a high-five.

 

“You're really good with that thing.” complimented Link.

 

“Yeah, I know.” Pit said confidently. “You're really good with your sword too! I thought I saw a light come off your sword.”

 

Link nodded. “Yeah, the Master Sword leaves a trail of light when I slash with it.”

 

“That's really neat!”

 

“Oh, Zelda, you and Pittoo sure did a great job covering our asses while we fought those creepy things.” Zelda did a voice impersonation of Link. “Where we would be without you two?”

 

Dark Pit couldn't help but grin and let out a small laugh at the blonde girl.

 

Link flashed an apologetic smile Zelda's way. “Sorry, you guys did do a good job covering our 'asses'.”

 

“Damn right we did!” Zelda said, placing her hands on her hips and smiling down at them triumphantly.

 

“You guys really did!” Pit agreed before flashing both Zelda and Pittoo a smile.

 

Zelda giggled while Pittoo said nothing. He just peered down at Pit with those unreadable red eyes of his before he turned away. Pit let out a sigh and frowned as he watched his twin. Link noticed this and placed a hand on his shoulder and offered a soft smile.

 

“Don't worry about him.” instructed Link. “I'm sure he's just having an episode.”

 

“I guess so.” Pit said as he rubbed his other arm, nervously. He glanced up at Pittoo who had his arms crossed and was waiting for them to catch up.

 

He ran up to Pittoo and offered a smile. When he only received a frown back, he reached for Pittoo's hand and snuggled up to him. Dark Pit glared at him and removed his hand from Pit's and walked ahead. Pit watched with a heavy heart as the other walked away. He let out a sigh and decided to walk alongside Link.

 

Link noticed the angel's sadden state. He flashed a look at Pittoo then at Zelda, who nodded and walked faster to catch up with the darker Pit. His eyes fell on Pit again and decided to try and cheer him up.

 

“So what do you call that move? The one where you spun the bow in your hands super-fast.”

 

“I call it the Angel Ring.” Pit offered a small smile. “It's helped me in the past deal with large number of enemies.”

 

Link chuckled as he stretched his arms. “It's a cool move.”

 

“Thanks. What about yours? What do you call that spinny move?”

 

Link laughed. “I call it the Spin Attack.”

 

Pit laughed too. “Nice and simple!”

 

“And to the point” He winked.

 

Link did a good job keeping Pit's spirit's up (of course it wasn't hard) but a few times he caught the angel glancing ahead at the other and sigh. Link followed his gaze to Zelda, whom looked back and gave him a quick head shake. She wasn't getting anything out of the darker angel. He sighed and said a few silent curses towards Pittoo. His dislike for the guy started up again when he thought of how badly he's been treating Pit. He honestly had no idea what happened between the two but it hurt him to see Pit sad about it. It was clear to him that Pittoo really didn't care about Pit's feelings.

 

The teens walked through the old quiet forest, the only sounds being loud cries that came from either those skeleton-looking dogs or something else. They had walked for a couple hours without stop and it seemed like they weren't really getting anywhere. Everything in the forest looked exactly the same.

 

“Everything looks the same~” whined Pit.

 

“It's a forest, Pit. They often look the same.” Link said.

 

“Are we lost?”

 

“No!” Dark Pit snapped. “The snakes are still guiding us.”

 

Pit groaned.

 

Zelda and Link glanced at the angel and laughed while Dark Pit rolled his eyes. The dark angel stopped in his tracks before mumbling something to the snakes. He turned to the group and crossed his arms.

 

“Let's take a break.” He said, while he glanced in a different direction. “Though no one should wander around. I'm picking up something...unusual.”

 

“What is it?” asked Zelda

 

“Is it Ghirahim?” Link asked.

 

Pittoo shrugged his shoulders. “I don't know what it is but it's not the freak show. It feels...weird.”

 

“How so?”

 

“I don't know it just doesn't feel right.”

 

“How close is it to us?”

 

Again, Dark Pit shrugged. “Not too close but not too far.” He turned his attention back to his companions. His eyes landing on Pit. “Don't wander off.”

 

Pit nodded as he collapsed onto the ground and groaned. He took off his sandals and rubbed his aching feet. The humans laughed and passed around the food they had in their pouches and some water. Pit thanked his friends as he gobbled the food down. Dark Pit didn't accept any of the food but took the water. Link and Zelda sat against a tree while the snacked on their food.

 

The area they were in was different from the other part of the forest. It was no longer muggy but it smelt fresh, like rain had come and cleaned out the forest. The ground was a bit softer than it had been before, almost muddy even. They sat in what looked like old ancient ruins that had been completely taken over by the forest plants.

 

“I wonder what this used to be?” Zelda pondered.

 

Link shrugged as he took a bite into an apple. “Maybe it was something back in the days of war with the Demon King.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Zelda glanced at the ruins before she noticed Pittoo still gazing away into a darker part of the forest. His eyes were alert but calm as he scanned the forest.

 

“Are you okay Pittoo?” Zelda asked him.

 

Link and Pit turned their attention to Pittoo and tensed up, not enjoying seeing their leader so tense.

 

The dark angel didn't looked at them. “I'm fine.”

 

“Is something wrong?” Pit asked.

 

“No, I just don't like what I'm feeling.”

 

“What are you feeling?” he asked innocently.

 

Pittoo shrugged. “I don't know. Tingly maybe. It just feels weird.”

 

“Is it from whatever it is you're picking up?” asked Link

 

“Yes.” he was silent for a bit before he spoke up again. “I don't want to stay here too long.”

 

The trio exchanged looks. They didn't like seeing Pittoo like this at all. It was nice that he could pick up on dark auras but to see him somewhat spooked or nervous was not reassuring for them. Throughout their whole journey in the forest, never once did Dark Pit seem afraid or even concerned about the monsters nearby but this was a red flag. If something was bothering Pittoo this badly (and isn't Ghirahim) it was a sign to be cautious.

 

Pit stood up and glanced around the forest before he started walking off. His motion grabbed his companion's attention.

 

“Pit?”

 

“Where the hell are you going?” snapped Dark Pit.

 

Pit glanced back at his friends with innocent blue eyes. “I have to pee~.”

 

Dark Pit grumbled. “Fine, but don't go too far! I want to get out of here.”

 

“Are you scared~?” Link mocked him even though he knew he shouldn't. He couldn't help it.

 

Red eyes narrowed into his blue ones. “I'm not scared!”

 

While Link teased and joked around with Pittoo, Pit slipped into the forest and walked around, searching for the best spot that was secluded but not too far.

 

He walked up to the tree, undid his belt and pulled down his pants and did his business. Once he released himself, he pulled up his pants and was tying his belt back when he tensed up. The area around him was cold and rather suffocating. He glanced around his surroundings, trying to figure out if anything was nearby causing him to feel this way. He found nothing. He bit his lip and quickly tied his belt and walked away. Only, he couldn't. Something grabbed his ankle and tugged him down into a narrow pit.

 

 He let out a shout as he landed at the bottom of the pit which his body collapsed into some thick mud. The mud had gotten all over his body and wings. He stood up only to slide back down into the mud. He attempted again, this time successful and glanced up at the hole he had fallen into. He opened his wings and tried to fly out but the mud had caused the feathers to stick together.

 

He sighed and cupped his mouth, about to call for help when he felt the mud around him shuffle a bit.

 

“Huh?” He squeaked and looked around. “Hello?”

 

He received nothing which he shrugged it off and thought it was his mind playing tricks on him. He inhaled in attempt to call out again when something shot up from the ground near him. He let out a startled cry as he fell to the ground, each time feeling more things shooting up from the ground. He quickly got to his feet and saw long, gangling pale arms with red blood-like marks on them.

 

Pit let out a scream as the arms bent and lunged for them. He dodged a few of their grasps, sliding in the mud and calling out desperately for his friends.

 

“Link! Pittoo! Zelda! Help me!!!” He called out before a hand grabbed him by the wings.

 

Pit cried out and tried to wiggle out of the thing's grasp before another one grabbed him, holding him completely in place and unable to move. He felt the mud underneath him rumble before a hideous creature appeared. Its body wasflabby, almost tumorous mass and covered in patches of something that looked like blood. It had two tiny arms that terminate in sharp red spines rather than hands. Its head was gigantic with a gaping mouth armed with huge teeth. Its eyes were black and expressionless, and its jaw was opened incredibly wide.

 

The angel screamed as the creature moved towards him.

 

 


	37. Dead Hand

Dark Pit grumbled as he waited for Pit to finish with his potty break. Already the group was packed up and ready to go. The only thing missing was the happy little angel.

 

“I wonder what is taking him so long?” Link asked. Pit's bow fumbled in his grasp as he waited to return it to his friend. He was starting to get concerned with how long the angel had been gone.

 

“I don't know. It doesn't take boys this long to pee does it? I thought you were always fast since you-”

 

“Gah! Zelda!” Link blushed

 

Zelda giggled. “What? I know how boys pee, Link. Isn't it normally quicker?”

 

“Well, uh-” Link scratched his head, feeling awkward about this.

 

“Yes, it's quicker.” Dark Pit snapped. He threw an irritated look Link's way as he crossed his arms and stared in the direction Pit wandered off too. “There's no way it should take him this long.”

 

“Maybe he had to poop?”

 

“Zelda!”

 

“What? Honestly, Link! It's nature! Relax!”

 

Dark Pit rolled his eyes at the humans while he awaited for Pit to return. Pit didn't normally take this long. Maybe he got lost like the idiot he was. Maybe he-

 

Pittoo gasped as his body stiffened. The strange feeling he felt before suddenly became stronger. He quickly glanced around and knew something wasn't right. He heard a scream in the distance to confirm that feeling.

 

The humans stopped with their conversation and noticed Pittoo's stance. His head had shifted back to where he had been looking during their break.

 

“Pittoo? What's-”

 

“Link! Pittoo! Zelda!” They heard Pit scream in the darkness of the forest. His voice coming from the exact place Pittoo was looking. “Help me!!!”

 

“Damn it!” Dark Pit cursed and bolted in the direction Pit's voice came from.

 

Link and Zelda quickly withdrew their weapons and sped off after Pittoo.

 

The three ran through the darkness, cutting and slicing bushes and shrubs that blocked their path. The faster they ran, the louder Pit's screaming came. Dark Pit's speed increased, leaving behind Link and Zelda a few feet behind.

 

“I swear if Ghirahim lays one finger on him-”

 

“It's not the demon! It's something el-Whoa!” Dark Pit tripped over a tree root.

 

He landed with a thud, his staff knocking out of his grasp and saw the pit below. White arms stretched to the sky from the mud and two were holding Pit in place and some freaky monster made its way toward Pit. The creepy thing extended its neck and bit into Pit's neck. Pit screamed and tried to fight it off.

 

 Dark Pit growled furiously as he flew into the hole and slammed his foot into the monster's neck. Both Pit and the creature cried out from the attack. Dark Pit landed on top of the monster before he tumbled into the mud. The monster disappeared in front of Pittoo which caused the dark angel to look around frantically. Unlike the demon lord, he couldn't pin-point the location of the creature. All around them the atmosphere was thick and nearly suffocating. He ignored it for the time being and ran for Pit.

 

“Pit!” Dark Pit called for him as he ran through the thick mud. He fell a few times but he got right back up as he saw the blood dripping down his neck. “Pit!!”

 

Pit shifted his eyes towards Pittoo. His eyes snapped wide when one of the arms lunged for the other.

 

“Pittoo watch out!” Pit cried out.

 

Pittoo glanced over his shoulder and dodged one of the arms. He attempted to dodge again but he slipped on the mud and fell. One of the hands grabbed him and held him down tightly. The monster arose from the mud, its long neck aimed straight up the sky and shifted over towards Pittoo.

 

“What the fuck is this thing!?” He screeched as he tried to pull out of the hand's grasp.

 

“Pittoo!” Pit cried out

 

Link and Zelda finally made it to the pit. They saw the scene below and looked completely disturbed at what was going on. Zelda held her bow and aimed for the monster swaying towards Pittoo. Her arrow penetrated the monster but it didn't seem to be doing anything. Link held up Pit's bow and tried to get an arrow to come out but no matter how many times he tried, it wouldn't come out.

 

“Link! Imagine extending an arrow from your bow!” Pit called out.

 

Link nodded and did what was instructed. He imagined extending an arrow from the bow and before he knew it, a bright blue arrow with a white glowing center appeared out of the thick air. He aimed the arrow at the monster's body but just like Zelda's arrow, it did nothing.

 

The monster was at Pittoo now. Its head leveled with Pittoo's body and went to take a bite out of him. Dark Pit put his strength in his lower body and shoved his legs into the thing's face. The monster cried out but went to take another bite outta Pittoo.

 

“You wanna get the fuck down here and help us!?” Dark Pit screeched as he fought off the creature with his legs.

 

“Nothing is working!” Link said as he and Zelda aimed at the monster in multiple places.

 

The monster took a bite out of Pittoo's foot, causing the angel to cry out. Zelda quickly jumped into the hole, held her bow up and aimed her arrow at the monster's neck. The monster cried out and released Pittoo before it disappeared under the ground.

 

“Did I get him?” She asked and glanced around for it.

 

“I don't think so.” Pit said weakly.

 

“Blondie move!” Pittoo ordered as the arms went after her.

 

Zelda gasped and ran out of the way. One by one the arms tried to grab the girl but she used the mud to her advantage, slipping and gliding out of the way. More arms sprung up from the ground and tried to cease her. She dodged the first few but then one grabbed her by her hair while another held her in place. The monster rose up from the ground and started swaying towards her.

 

“Link!” She called out for help.

 

Link bit his lip and tried to think of a way to beat the monster. Their arrows had been useless against the monster. If he jumped down, the arms would try and grab him but he didn't care. He was his friends' only hope. He glanced up at the nearby tree, grabbed one of it's vines and swung down into the pit. He jumped at the right moment, knocking his feet into the monster. The monster grumbled as it fell to it's side. Link pushed off the monster and flipped backwards. He pulled out the Master Sword and sliced one of the arms that came after him.

 

The monster vanished into the earth again but appeared a few feet away from Link and started moving towards him. Link charged after the monster and slashed his sword into it's body. It was honestly like slicing against a thick chu. It didn't seem to be doing anything.

 

“How the hell do I kill this thing?” Link called out while he dodged the monster's snaps and the arms trying to grab him.

 

“He has to have a weak spot!” Zelda called out while she struggled in her hold. “Everything has a weak spot!”

 

“Doesn't seem like this thing does!”

 

Dark Pit tried to break free from his own hold. He growled as he couldn't and glanced over at Pit. Blood was seeping down his neck like a stream. His skin was pale and his eyes were lidded.

 

“Pit!” Pittoo screeched and tried even harder to break out of his captor's hold. His face held concern as he watched the blood drip from Pit's neck.

 

Pit glanced over at him and slowly smiled. His eyes fell for his bleeding neck then glanced at the monster fighting Link and then back at Pittoo.

 

Dark Pit squinted his eyes as he realized Pit was trying to tell him something. He watched the blue eyes move to his neck again and flash towards the monster. Dark Pit gasped as he realized what Pit was trying to tell him.

 

“The neck! Earrings! It's neck!” Pittoo called out.

 

“The neck?”

 

“Yes, you idiot! its weak spot is the neck!”

 

Link glanced at the monster's neck and slashed his sword against its neck. The monster screeched, extending the neck to the sky then took another snap at Link. Link dodged to the right and sliced his sword again at the monster. Again, the monster screeched but this time it disappeared into the mud. Link waited for the monster to rise again but it didn't.

 

He bit his lip and glanced at Pit. He could see his life was slowly being sucked away. He cursed and glanced around angrily for the monster. He got an idea as he glanced at the arms holding his friends. He ran to the nearest one, which caused it to lunge for him and he let it grab him.

 

“Oh good job dumb fuck!” scoffed Pittoo

 

“Link! Why did you-”

 

“Trust me!” he snapped at them.

 

The monster rose from the mud and made towards him.

 

Link smiled as he shifted his hold on his sword's hilt and stabbed the arm. The arm let go of him and he ran towards the monster, blade to the sky which gathered a purpleish-white light and angled the sword just right. He let out a loud “Hyaah!” and swung his sword. The light left his sword and cut through the monster's neck. The monster cried out as it was dismembered. The neck and body fell to the mud and the monster lied motionless while the blood soaked the ground.

 

Link glanced at his friends and saw the arms holding them vanish into the ground.

 

“Good job Link” Zelda complimented as she caught her breath.

 

Link flashed her a smile but ran to Pit's fallen body.

 

Pittoo tried to run to Pit's body but the bite from the creature was deeper than he realized and he kept falling to the ground. He hissed at the pain but ignored it. Pit's well-being was far more serious than his own.

 

Link made it to Pit's side and glanced at the damage. Pit was barely breathing. His skin was white against the pool of blood he lied on. His blue eyes were hazy but he managed to smile at Link and give him a little nod.

 

“You're not going to die, Pit! I won't let you!” Link cried out as he dug through his adventure pouch.

 

Pittoo and Zelda made it to Pit's side while Link looked for something in his pouch.

 

Pit glanced up at his friends and smiled at them. Zelda shook her head and looked at him, denying what was happening. Her eyes were starting to get moist before she glanced at her own pouch and looked through it. His eyes shifted to Pittoo and his smile dropped. The one emotion that the dark angel never showed (like he showed anything other than anger) was plastered on his face; fear. It was all over his face and blazing brightly in those red eyes.

 

“Found it!” Link said as he popped off a bottle with a fairy. “Save my friend!”

 

The fairy bobbled its body then flew down to Pit. Its pink sparkling dust soaked into Pit's skin while it twirled and danced around his neck. The blood flow stopped and slowly Pit's skin color returned to its normal shade. The light in Pit's eyes returned and he glanced at Link and smiled.

 

“Thanks Link.” he croaked

 

“No problem, buddy.” Link let out a breath he was holding. “I couldn't have you dying on me.” He glanced at the fairy and thanked it.

 

“What was that thing?” Pit croaked.

 

Zelda and Link shook their heads. “We have no clue.”

 

“Are you okay, Pit?” Zelda asked

 

Pit nodded his head, slowly.

 

“Do you feel weak?”

 

“A little but I can still feel the fairy's magic. I'm feeling a bit stronger.”

 

“That's good.” Link said, “You scared us.”

 

“Sorry” He flashed them an apologetic look as he slowly sat up. “I didn't mean to-”

 

“-You idiot” Dark Pit interrupted.

 

The trio glanced at the dark angel. His face was dark as he glared at Pit with blazing red eyes.

 

“You fucking idiot!” Dark Pit snarled. “I told you, didn't I?! I fucking told you not to go too far and you did! You are so fucking stupid Pit! Do you use those damn ears of yours!? Did you not fucking hear me say there was something nearby?! Are you seriously this fucking stupid Pit?!”

 

“Hey!” Link growled and stood up. “Don't you dare talk to him that way!”

 

Dark Pit's eyes glanced at Link. “I'll talk to him however the fuck I want to talk to him!”

 

“You're such a conceited shithead! You think you're tough shit and can treat him anyways you want?! Well you can't! I'm sick of you picking on him and treating him like absolute shit! Pit has done nothing but be caring and nice towards you! He doesn't deserve to be treated this way! What he sees in you, I'll never understand! You are nothing more than a bully! A heartless prick who doesn't give a shit about Pit!”

 

Dark Pit's face was dangerously dark. Rage blazed fiercely in those red eyes, practically causing them to glow. His body shook furiously as he looked at Link with hatred.

 

Before Link could react, Pittoo attacked him. He slammed his injured foot into Link's stomach and sent him flying to the other side of the pit.

 

“Pittoo!” Both Zelda and Pit called out in horror

 

Link clung to his stomach before Pittoo slammed his fist into the side of Link's face. He grabbed Link by his neck and slammed him against the wall.

 

“DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TELL ME I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT HIM!” Pittoo boomed. “I SPENT A FUCKING MONTH TRYING TO FIND A WAY TO FIX THAT FUCKING PORTAL!! I SPENT TWO WEEKS, LITERALLY IN HELL, FIGHTING AGAINST MONSTERS THAT WERE TRYING TO EAT MY FUCKING SOUL! I FUCKING DIED BY THOSE CREATURES TOO! WHEN I WAS REVIVED, I SOLD MYSELF INTO SERVATUDE FOR ETERNITY JUST SO I COULD FUCKING GET HERE! DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!!”

 

Dark Pit panted and squeezed on Link's throat. He ignored Zelda and Pit telling him to stop as he started screaming at Link again.

 

“You have no fucking idea what I went through when I lost him! I felt my fucking heart literally shatter when I found out what happened! I spent every waking moment trying to find a way to get back to him! I care about him more than you could ever understand! Pit is my everything! He's the one person I would sacrifice EVERYTHING for because I'm in fucking love him!!!”

 

Gasps broke out as the words slipped out of his mouth. He realized what he said and felt his mouth drop in horror. He quickly released Link and took off for the air.

 


	38. Feelings Inside

No one said anything or moved in quite some time. The unexpected words that left Dark Pit's mouth had all thrown them off guard and froze them into shock. Never had they expected the grumpy angel to lash out like he did and actually reveal his feelings out loud. And they were big feelings too! Not just feeling sorrow or anything. They were his actual feelings. The ones he hid from the world and locked inside himself.

 

Link clung to his throat as he coughed and gasped for air. He was so in shock that he forgot to breathe. His panting caught the attention of the other two which made them to run to his side and help him off the ground.

 

“I never thought he would actually confess like that.” Zelda was the first to speak up.

 

“What? You mean you knew how he felt?” Link and Pit gasped as they stared at her.

 

Zelda nodded. “He confessed his feelings to me the night we returned to Skyloft. I don't know why but he seems to be comfortable opening up to me.”

 

“Pfft, that's a first.” snorted Link

 

“He's never told me his feelings.” Pit replied softly. His hand clung onto the pendant hidden beneath his clothes. He pulled it out and glanced at the purple jewel. “He's never told me anything about how he felt. He just...gets mad and beats me up.”

 

“I hardly believe he cares for you if he does that.”

 

“He does though!” Zelda snapped at Link then turned towards Pit with a softened expression. “He isn't one to tell how he feels, so for him to confess that he's in love with you has probably embarrassed and overwhelmed him.” She placed her soft hands on his cheeks and made him meet her gaze. “You need to go talk to him.”

 

Pit bit his lip. “What if he doesn't want to talk?”

 

“He probably won't and that's when you let him know how you feel. It's time you both confessed your feelings for each other.”

 

Pit nodded and glanced at the direction Dark Pit took off. He threw Zelda a soft smile and opened his wings. They wiped off the mud from the feathers before Pit took off after Pittoo.

 

The humans watched him fly off. Link scratched the back of his head and shook his head.

 

“Don't you think we should go after them? I don't trust Pittoo around Pit right now.” said Link

 

“Pit will be fine. Pittoo won't hurt him and besides they need to talk this out.”

 

“I just can't believe that Pittoo actually loves him. He sure has a funny way of showing it.”

 

Zelda glanced at Link, taking his hand in hers and kissed him. “Love shows up in funny ways.”

* * *

“Pittoo?” Pit called after his double. He searched through the forest, looking in the direction the dark angel had sped off to. He found the darker Pit just a few feet away, sitting beside a small spring and pouring golden water over his foot. Pit landed a few feet away and stood there watching him before he spoke up again. “Pittoo?”

 

“Go away!” The dark angel snapped.

 

Pit bit his lip and remained where he stood. He took a step towards Pittoo then glanced up. The dark angel's back was still to him. He took another step and then another until he was standing a few feet beside Pittoo. He glanced at the little spring then glanced sideways to Pittoo. The dark angel was hiding his red face in his knees.

 

“Pittoo, I-”

 

“I said leave me alone, Pit! Go away!” Dark Pit snarled at him.

 

Pit jumped back at the harsh tone but he didn't leave. Instead he sat down next to the spring and glanced at his reflection.

 

“You sold yourself into servitude? What does that mean?” Pit asked, gently.

 

Pittoo didn't respond. Pit wasn't sure if he heard him or not until he finally responded. “Remember when I told you that I made a deal with Hermes?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“That's it. I have to help him gather souls for eternity.”

 

Pit gasped. “He said that?”

 

“No but it will be that long until the Underworld is fixed.”

 

Pit didn't say anything as the words registered. “Y-you mean you gave up yourself for all eternity just to come here?”

 

Dark Pit nodded. “To come here and get you.” his head lifted slightly from his knees and his eyes flickered towards Pit. “I told you before it's worth it.” He glanced away and ducked his head, hiding the red on his cheeks. “It's worth having you back.”

 

Pit blushed. “Do you really love me Pittoo?”

 

“Do you think I said all that for no reason?!” Dark Pit snapped but his face fell when he glanced at those blue eyes. He sighed and looked away. His cheeks to his ears were red as he spoke again, this time it was soft and gentle and unlike any tone he's used before. “Yes. I have been for a long time.”

 

“How long?”

 

“I've had feelings for you since I came out of the Mirror of Truth. I didn't understand why I felt the way I did and decided to kill you, thinking that would get rid of the confusion I had. I think I started falling for your dumbass when you saved me from the Chaos Kin and then...when I saw what happened to you after you saved me.” Dark Pit glanced at Pit. His red eyes soft and gentle for once. “You risked your life to save mine, even though I tried to kill you multiple times.” Dark Pit glanced at the water. “Ever since then I've decided to watch out for you. Not because you usually need it but...because _I_ needed to know you were okay. My dark heart tore into pieces when I saw you with your wings burned up. I couldn't handle that again.” His eyes narrowed. “When Ghirahim took you from me...I felt that pain again and I hated it. I had to get you back no matter what because you belong to me and no one else.”

 

“Pittoo, if that's all true then why didn't you just tell me? Why were you always so mean to me and beat me up?” Pit asked, softly. He inched towards Pittoo.

 

“Because I was frustrated with myself. I tried to tell you so many times and I thought it was simple to figure out. All the girls back home seemed to catch on but not you.” He grumbled. “Every time you told me you didn't understand why I did something or reject me when I wanted to do something to you, it pissed me off. I thought it was as clear as the day but I guess it wasn't.”

 

“Well, beating me up doesn't usually mean you like someone. If that was true than everyone in the uprising really liked me too.” He giggled.

 

“I'm...sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to take out my anger on you but sometimes I really wondered why you didn't see that I liked you. I mean, I kissed you and tried to do other things to you.”

 

Pit bit his lip as he remembered the day in the stables. “I-i honestly thought you were trying to get some power over me or something.”

 

Dark Pit shot him a look. “You're an idiot. You thought that I was trying to dominate you?”

 

Pit nodded. “Uh, I think? I don't know what dominate means.”

 

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. “You really are dense. No wonder you had no idea.” Dark Pit sighed as he ran his hand through his dark locks. His eyes fell from Pit's face and turned the opposite direction. “Now you know but it doesn't matter.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Pittoo was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke up in a tone harsher than before. “I've been struggling with my stupid feelings for you for a long time but then I come here to save your ass and keep you safe but you don't care.” his sharp tone dropped into one that sounded hurt. “You don't care about me.”

 

“What are you talking about Pittoo? I care about you a lot!” Pit replied, shocked that Pittoo would even say that. “I've cared about you for a long time too! I cared about you even when you hated me and tried to kill me.”

 

“Back then but not anymore.”

 

“Why do you keep saying that Pittoo?” Pit asked quietly. “Why do you think I don't care about you?”

 

“Because of _him_.” Dark Pit said, darkly. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as the fire of envy flared throughout his being. “You care about him more than you care about me. You're willing to give up yourself for him without cause. If you cared about me at all you wouldn't even consider that!”

 

“You're talking about our talk the other night aren't you? You've been mean to me and ignoring me because you are mad at me for that.”

 

“Yes, I'm mad at you, you idiot!” Dark Pit snapped. He turned to Pit, rage blazing in his eyes. “This fucking human is everything to you isn't he?”

 

“Link is just my friend Pittoo! You don't need to be jealous of him-”

 

“-I'm NOT jealous of him!”

 

“Yes you are!” Pit snapped back. “You're jealous of Link! I don't know why though! Link and Zelda are together, Pittoo. They like each other. Link and I are only friends, nothing else.”

 

Dark Pit narrowed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. Clearly not buying it.

 

Pit sighed and tried to think of a way to show Pittoo it was true. He gasped when he remembered the pendant hiding beneath his clothes. He reached in his shirt and pulled out the pendant. He held the purple gem in his hand delicately as if it would break. He smiled and glanced up at Pittoo, whom was trying to see what he was holding.

 

Pit flashed the gem to him and smiled when Pittoo's face dropped slightly.

 

“Is that the stupid gem I gave you?” Dark Pit asked.

 

Pit nodded. “When Link found me he said that I clung to it as if my life depended on it. He also said I moaned your name and called for you in my sleep. Zelda decided to make it into a necklace for me because she knew just how much it meant to me.” His blue eyes flickered to the red ones. “It was the only thing I had of yours and it's the one thing I treasure more than anything.”

 

He walked up to the other and reached for his hands. Pittoo recoiled his hands from his touch but once Pit reached for again, he allowed them to be held. Pit looked up at him and smiled lovingly at him.

 

“I've missed you every day we were separated. It took me awhile to figure out these feelings but with Zelda's help, I've realized that I love you too. I want to be with you always.” His face was scarlet as he leaned towards Pittoo and placed his lips on his.

 

Dark Pit's face turned a bright shade of red from both Pit's words and his kiss. He couldn't believe what he heard. Pit loved him. He actually loved him back.

 

Bliss filled the inside his being. He pulled from Pit's hands and cupped his face, pressing their lips harder together. He released a deep moan as he tasted those lips. His tongue glossed over Pit's bottom lip, asking to be let in. To his delight, Pit opened. His tongue entered and swirled around the other's mouth muscle in a happy dance.

 

Their kiss turned into a fiery passion that none realized how badly they wanted the other. Pit wrapped his arms around Pittoo's neck as the darker angel kissed hungrily. His hands fell from the lighter's face; one wrapping around his waist pulling his body closer to his while the other found Pit's crotch and started rubbing it. Pit gasped at the touch and pulled his lips apart to look at Pittoo.

 

“P-Pittoo” He said breathlessly. “I-”

 

“Hm?” Pittoo breathed in his ear which he started to suckle.

 

“I...”

 

“What is it, baby?” His voice low and seductive which sent a chill down Pit's spine. His hand rubbed harder against Pit's groin, making him moan and whimper.

 

“S-should you, nggh, really be d-doing this at a time like this? Wh-what about Link and Zelda? They're waiting for us or what if Ghirahim comes?”

 

“I don't detect Ghirahim and the others can wait.” He slammed his lips back into Pit's and scooped Pit into his arms.

 

Dark Pit brought Pit towards the waterfall that cascaded into the spring. The sound of the roaring water grew louder in Pit's ear, causing him to turn and see where they were headed.

 

“Pittoo? Where are we going?” asked Pit.

 

“I want some privacy with you.” Pittoo said as they walked under the small waterfall, getting immediately soaked. They entered inside a small cavern where Pittoo pressed his lips back against Pit's. He placed Pit down on the ground and pulled away, looking into his wide blue eyes. He wiped away the damped hair from his face and pecked his temples. “I want you, Pit. I've wanted you so badly for so long.”

 

“What do you mean you want me?” asked Pit, innocently.

 

“I want to fuck you, to be put bluntly.” Dark Pit said with a calm expression.

 

Pit's eyes widened at the answer he received. His face flushed red at how intensely Pittoo was now staring at him. Those red eyes bore into his. Pit could see a flicker of lust lingering in his eyes.

 

“R-right now? Is this really the best time for that? I-I don't know Pittoo.” Pit stuttered shyly. “I-i just don't-”

 

“I love you, Pit but if you don't want me to do this then I won't. I want you to want me too.”

 

Pit bit his lip and glanced away as he thought about it. He thought back to when he witnessed Link being raped and how much pain he was in.

 

“I-I just don't know. When Link-”

 

“This won't be anything like what happened to Link, Pit. Link was raped and forced into it but this is different. You have a choice. If you want me then just say it.”

 

Pit looked up at Pittoo with unreadable eyes. He bit his lip again and thought it over. “I-I don't know, Pittoo. I've never done anything like...like this. I don't want it to hurt.” He met his gaze. His cheeks were dark red.

 

“It is going to hurt at first but I can make it hurt less for you. I can make the pain go away and turn it into pleasure but I'm not going to force you, Pit. If you want me then tell me.”  He whispered softly.

 

Pit's face was vermillion with the way Pittoo was talking to him. His mind was boggled with what he was saying but his body was heating up. He had never ever done anything like this. The most he had ever done was be touched by Pittoo and even that nothing more than a brief tease. But that feeling that was left whenever he did touch him was tingling. It was making him feel strange and hot. He wanted to feel that tingling again. He wanted to be touched by Pittoo. He had never had desires this strong before and it was overwhelming but one thing was for sure. He wanted Pittoo.

 

He looked up lovingly and longingly into those ruby eyes. He nodded slowly and smiled. “Okay”

 

Dark Pit smiled and brought his lips back to Pit's while he fumbled with Pit's belt. He pulled Pit's pants down to his knees and grabbed his member. Pit let out a little gasp at the sudden grasp but moaned as Pittoo worked his hand up and down his shaft.

 

The darker Pit grinned at the whimpering little moans that came from the other as he fondled with the head and pumped the shaft. He kissed into those moaning lips, wanting to taste those sweet lips and feel his voice vibrate against his mouth. His other hand moved to the boy's balls which he lightly massaged which caused Pit to cry out louder.

 

He glanced into the face of the moaning boy, enjoying his expression. The flustered face and half-lidded eyes was turning him on greatly. His own member was hardening underneath his clothes and he wanted so badly to be inside Pit's tight walls.

 

Pit had never known pleasure like this before. It was like a liquid fire was blazing inside his lower abdomen. Pittoo's pace was fast moving and continued adding the pleasure to the fire. He could feel the fire heading towards his member and before he knew it, a hot liquid released from inside him and got everywhere.

 

He panted and opened his eyes and saw the milky white stuff on Pittoo's hand. He looked up at him with hazy confused eyes.

 

“Wha-what just came out of me?” He squeaked.

 

Pittoo smiled and pressed his lip against the other's. “It's normal, don't worry about it now.”

 

He kept his lips on Pit's while he dipped his fingers in Pit's come. He brought the fingers to Pit's entrance and glided around it in a teasing manner. Pit whimpered and glanced up at Pittoo, wondering what he was doing.

 

“This might hurt a bit but I have to stretch you out, okay?”

 

“St-stretch me out?”

 

“You're too innocent, Pit.” He cooed

 

Dark Pit slid a finger inside, taking it slow and easy on the other. Pit hissed and whimpered as the finger entered inside him. It hurt and he didn't like it but he didn't tell Pittoo to stop. He just closed his eyes and tried not to concentrate on the pain he felt.

 

The finger inside Pit twirled inside, stretching him out a bit before he entered a second finger. Pit hissed and knitted his eyebrows as the pain from the second finger registered. Dark Pit moved to his neck where he gently sucked and nibbled on the skin. Pit let out a moan as the sensation from Pittoo flowed through him. It was a nice distraction. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the teeth gently biting along side his neck while the tongue licked over the sweet skin.

 

Dark Pit twirled his fingers deeper inside Pit, eventually sticking in a third finger and spread the fingers, stretching Pit's inside walls. More pained little noises seeped out from Pit's throat as Pittoo extended the fingers inside.

 

After a few moments of stretching Pit, he withdrew his fingers and pulled away from Pit's neck. Dark Pit took in Pit's state with a lustful grin; Pit's eyes were lidded and hazed. His cheeks were pink and flustered. A little bead of sweat dripped down his temples from the heat of Pittoo's body warmth. A purple love bite was in plain view on his neck. There was no way no one wouldn't see, which made him grin. He wanted to prove that Pit belonged to him, especially to Link.

 

Pittoo nodded to himself, pleased with Pit's state and moved his hands to the helm of his shorts. He pulled them down and revealed his hard dick. Pit's widened at the sight of Pittoo's cock. He hadn't ever seen it before (even though it looked just like his) and the sight of it made him nervous but also flustered. His big innocent eyes glanced up at the lustful red.

 

“I-is it going to hurt when you, uh, go in me?” Pit squeaked, his voice shaking.

 

Pittoo nodded. “If I had something wet to use as a lube, it would hurt a bit less but I don't.” He glanced back at the water falling behind him. “Maybe if I use-ngh!” Dark Pit whirled around when he felt something hot on him. To his utter surprise, he saw Pit over his member. His red eyes were wide with shock but then slightly fell at the sight of the other on him.

 

Pit had no idea what he was doing but he didn't want Pittoo to hurt him. As much as he hated using what Ghirahim did to Link as a reference, he really didn't have any other idea. He had never done anything like this before and he wanted this time with Pittoo to be special, just as the dark angel was to him.

 

The taste of Pittoo wasn't something he had ever wondered about but now that he curious. He wrapped his mouth around Pittoo's cock and slowly started to bobble his head up and down. His tongue trailed up, down and all around the other's length, leaving behind a trail of saliva. He didn't really taste anything different. It was strange but not completely bad.

 

He continued taking in Pittoo, getting a few groans from the other but kept at it. When his dick was wet and coated in Pit's saliva, he pulled away and looked up with those big blue eyes of his.

 

“W-will that work?” He asked, nervously. His cheeks had grown darker with blush and embarrassment.

 

Dark Pit slowly opened his lids and nodded. He had never expected Pit to be as good as he had been with the lack of experience. His only complaint was that he wished it was longer but he wasn't going to force Pit into doing anything he didn't want to. The fact that Pit was actually allowing himself to be fucked was a big enough step and he wasn't going to waste the moment anymore.

 

Pittoo pulled himself out of the pleasured haze and pressed his hand down on Pit's chest, causing him to lie back down. He positioned himself in front of Pit's entrance then glanced at the boy to double check and make sure this was okay. Pit gulped but gave a swift nodded as he mentally prepared himself.

 

The dark angel slowly pushed himself in. Despite that he was being gentle, it was excruciating pain for Pit. He cried out and bit his lip the deeper Pittoo entered but never once did he tell the other to stop. When Pittoo had successfully entered fully inside him, he glanced at the other to make sure he was okay. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he cried out in pain. It hurt a lot more than he was expecting.

 

His eyes snapped open when he felt Dark Pit's lips against his eyelids. Dark Pit's face was calm but loving, an emotion Pit had never seen before. The dark angel leaned back down and gently placed his lips onto Pit's and engaged in a tender kiss. Pit wrapped his arms around Pittoo's neck as their lips touched and kissed back while he adjusted to being full inside.

 

Pittoo pulled away a couple inches and brought his hand to sweep away Pit's bangs. He kissed his forehead before he moved to Pit's ear, where his hot breath lingered.

 

“Are you okay for me to move?” He breathed.

 

Pit bit his lip and thought about it. The pain was still burning inside his walls.

 

“It won't hurt after you get used to it.” A kiss on his cheek. “I promise.”

 

Pit met his gaze again and lingered there, nearly getting lost in such a deep shade of red and nodded.

 

“J-just be gentle?” He asked.

 

Pittoo nodded. “I will.” he promised before he planted another kiss on his lips and slowly moved.

 

Pit cried out in agony as Pittoo slowly moved in and out of him. It hurt but Pittoo wasn't unkind to him though. He was moving as gently as he could while he whispered things that made Pit shudder but in a good way. He cooed to him and told him he would be alright and that the pain would subside once he got used to it.

 

“You can tell me to stop if it's really hurting you.” He informed Pit.

 

Pit opened his eyes and met Pittoo's gaze. The words he used had caught him off guard and made him think back to the time he watched Link get raped. Link was in pain and cried out for Ghirahim to stop but he never did. No matter how much pain Link was in, his request was never met. That made Pit fearful of how sex was, but here he was having it with Pittoo, who was being nothing other than gentle with him, despite the fact that it really hurt. Pittoo had wanted this for a long time and he was willingly to stop if it was hurting Pit.

 

“I'm okay.” Pit said with a soft smile.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Pit nodded.

 

Dark Pit kept a look on him, double checking before he picked up the pace a little. Pit squeaked and whimpered underneath Pittoo but said nothing more. The pain was still burning inside him but he was slowly getting used to it and after a while it evolved into pleasure. It was a feeling of pleasure he hadn't known of before. It was intoxicating and soon he found himself moaning.

 

Pittoo's pace picked up as he heard the sounds of Pit's moans. He took it as a sign that he could move faster, which he did. His pace picked up into a steady pattern that wasn't too fast but not too slow. It seemed to be a perfect speed for both Pits. Both moaned and groaned at the pleasure they were receiving from the other.

 

The dark angel glanced at the lighter, taking in the sight of Pit: blue eyes dazed with lust while a red blanket of blush lied on his cheeks. His mouth was partly opened with slight drool escaping the side of his lips while he moaned in delight. Beads of sweat escalate down his temples and the side of his face until it dripped off his skin. The sight was erotic and one that Pittoo had longed to see. The face of Pit being claimed as his. He smiled and bent down, pressing his warm lips against the flustered skin and then to the identical luscious lips.

 

Pit kissed him back with a hunger he had never known before. He wrapped his arms around Pittoo's neck and pressed his lips harder into the ones on his. Pittoo's tongue licked against Pit's bottom lip, asking for access inside his mouth. Pit allowed it. His mouth opened and let Pittoo explore the inside of his mouth. Dark Pit moaned at the taste of Pit, his favorite taste ever.

 

Pittoo's movements started picking up as the two kissed hungrily, wanting nothing but the taste of the other. The pleasure that blazed inside them grew. It flooded throughout their lower abdomen, heading for their members. Pittoo broke away from Pit and focused on his movements. They were swift and sharp which caused Pit to cry out. It wasn't too long before the two came and at the same time.

 

They stayed in their positions, both panting as the white liquid came out of both ends. Pittoo glanced at Pit and smiled. An actual happy and loving smile. It wasn't because he finally claimed Pit, it was because of the smile and the loving look he was already receiving from the other. He bend down and rested their foreheads together while they both smiled and stared into the other's opposite colored eyes.

 


	39. Separated

Link and Zelda sat at the top of the pit where the monster they fought continued to rot. After the angels took off, the two humans climbed the vine Link had used to get into the hole to get out. They sat near the tree and waited patiently for the angels to return.

 

Five minutes became ten then twenty to eventually forty still the angels hadn't returned. Link was glancing around the creepy forest, worried for the whereabouts of the angels (mostly Pit). Zelda watched Link pace nervously before she grabbed his hand and forced him to sit down and relax.

 

“Relax at a time like this?” Link asked her. “They've been gone for forty minutes! Who knows if something has happened to them! What if Ghirahim found them?”

 

“Then Pittoo would've alerted Pit and attacked him. You know how possessive he is over him and now you guys know why.”

 

Link sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He leaned his head against the bark of the tree and glanced up at the sky. “I can't believe that asshole claims to be in love with Pit. He doesn't deserve him. He is selfish and rude. He is Pit's exact opposite!”

 

“Sometimes opposites attract.” Zelda shrugged.

 

“I don't know. I just don't think he is right for Pit.”

 

“And you are?”

 

Link felt his cheeks burn while his eyes widened in shock. He had never ever considered Pit as anything other than a friend. The fact that Zelda even said that caught him of guard.

 

“No! Pit and I are just friends! That's it!”

 

“Then why don't you let him be with who he wants to be with?” Zelda approached the hero and took his hands in hers. She gave him a quick peck before she pulled back and flashed him a genuine smile. “The way you are looking at me now is the same look Pittoo gives Pit. He can be mean and have an attitude sometimes but if you look in his eyes when Pit isn't looking you can see how much he cares for him.”

 

Link let out a defeated sigh. He honestly doubted Pittoo ever had that look in his eyes. Whenever Link glanced at him there was nothing but anger or annoyance. How did Zelda manage to see anything resembling care or love in those angry red eyes, Link would never know. Pittoo may claim to be in love with Pit but Link wasn't buying it. Pittoo was an abusive, manipulative and mean person. Sure, he saved them from Ghirahim and sure he seemed to care for Pit but Link was convinced that Pit was a booty call and nothing else to the dark angel.

 

“Oh! There they are!” Zelda said as she caught sight of the angels flying towards them.

 

Link turned around to see the angels land a few feet away from them. Pit gave Pittoo a bright smile as he took his hand and led the dark angel towards their companions.

 

“Hi guys!” Pit waved as they approached. “I found Pittoo and everything is okay!”

 

Dark Pit rolled his eyes and exhaled, looking annoyed.

 

Link glowered at this and doubted Pit's words but he couldn't help but grin at Pit's smile. He opened his mouth to say something when he noticed the purple mark on Pit's neck. His eyes widened before he glared at Pittoo. He stomped over to Pit and examined the marking.

 

“Uh, Link? Is everything okay?” Pit asked, concerned.

 

Link said nothing as he turned his attention to Pittoo. He glared daggers at the other whom looked at him completely bored. Link pointed to Pit's neck and snapped.

 

“What the heck is that?” demanded Link.

 

“Huh? What's what?” Pit asked, completely clueless to the love bite on his neck.

 

Link's eyes narrowed as he awaited Pittoo's answer. Dark Pit said nothing as he glanced back, uninterested into the scolding blue eyes.

 

“Well?”

 

“It's none of your business. That's what it is.” Dark Pit retorted.

 

“You hit him didn't you?”

 

“He didn't Link! Pittoo didn't hurt me Link.”

 

Link turned to Pit. “Then why do you have a bruise on your neck?”

 

“I have a bruise on my neck?”

 

“Link, that's not a bruise.” Zelda rolled her eyes and folded her arms as Link turned to her. “It's a love bite.”

 

“A love bite?” Link asked horrified. Memories of Ghirahim giving him the same markings flashed through his mind. He instantly growled and glared furiously at Dark Pit. The love bite was a sign of ownership; being claimed. He hated the fact that Pit had such a marking on his skin. “You gave him a love bite?”

 

Dark Pit nodded. “Pit is mine and I want all to know that.”

 

“Pit isn't your anything!”

 

Pittoo let out a dark laugh. He smirked and crossed his arms. “Yeah he is. Pit belongs to me and always has been.”

 

Link snarled at the comment and began yelling at Pittoo. The two engaged in a yelling argument about the whole thing while Pit and Zelda just watched; Zelda looking completely annoyed about the whole thing while Pit looked between the two, confused about why they were fighting over such a thing. Pit glanced at Zelda, whom caught his gaze.

 

“I don't get what they're fighting about. What's on my neck?” he asked her.

 

Zelda smiled at his innocence. “You have a love bite on your neck. It's just a small marking that shows up on the skin after someone sucks and nibbles on it.”

 

“Oh, well I did feel Pittoo bite me when we, uh-”

 

“Stop!” Pittoo snapped out abruptly, causing everyone to fall silent. The dark angel was scanning around the area they were in before he turned away from Link and looked at Zelda. “We need to move.”

 

“Is it Ghirahim?” Zelda asked.

 

Pittoo shook his head. “No, it's one of those things.” He pointed to the monster rotting at the bottom of the pit. “I don't know where the other one is but it isn't too far from us. We need to move.”

 

The trio nodded. No one was in the mood to deal with one of those creatures again. All conversations were post-poned for the time being while the group walked back towards their break spot. No one said anything. They glanced around looking for a sign of the creature or anything out of place in the creepy forest (which was difficult because every looked out of place).

 

They made it back to the break spot where Pittoo saw the snakes on “off” mode. Dark Pit bent down and ordered them to wake up. The snakes “awoke” and saw Pittoo, which they flicked their tongues at before they slithered towards the direction of where ever Hermes' temple was. Pittoo followed the snakes and lead the group away from their break area.

* * *

It was a little silent for the rest of the day's journey. There was an awkward and tense silence going around between the four. Pit seemed to be the only one that didn't catch it and was a gabbing up a storm, wondering why no one was saying anything. Eventually he stopped trying to engage in conversations and started humming or singing to entertain himself.

 

It was finally nightfall and the silent forest was no longer silent. The creatures that lingered in the forest grew more vocal as the sky grew darker. Eerie screeches and loud cries echoed around the group. Zelda and Pit clung to their significant other as fear seeped underneath their skin. They would glance in the blackness of the trees around them where they would see glowing eyes watching them. Pit tried to act brave but the place was really creepy it was calling goose bumps to his skin. He held onto Pittoo as he cautiously scanned the forest. Pittoo did nothing more than wrap his arm around Pit's shoulder and hold him close.

 

The forest had grown too dark and the group was getting tired. They decided that they had walked enough for the day and it was time to eat dinner and relax before they went to sleep. The teens spread out and glanced around for a safe and secure area. The group was lucky enough not to encounter anymore weird creatures, just a few skulltelas and bats but nothing more. It was decided then that they would sleep in the trees where they thought there would be fewer creatures to deal with. They climbed the nearest one (while the angels flew up) and began riding their sleeping area of the skulltela webs.

 

When the webs were taken care of, the teens relaxed and pulled out their food, sharing it with each other and relaxed. They were all exhausted and tired from the events that had happened that day. They ate their food in silence (not only from being tired but there was still a tense vibe coming off both Link and Pittoo. The two hadn't spoken to each other since Pittoo had informed them of the monster nearby), only speaking to decide who would stand watch. Link was the one to take the first shift and then Zelda. The group cleaned up after they ate, said their goodnights and fell asleep.

* * *

Ghirahim stood outside the entrance of the forest with his minions behind him, staring at the unwelcoming forest. It had taken the demon lord all day to make his way to this particular spot. He had spent the whole day trying to get over to this ancient forest but was interrupted by the water dragon attacking him again and preventing him from crossing her lake. He had finally managed to get over after he disappeared for a few hours and night fell. He knew Faron would be asleep and he took advantage of that to make it over.

 

The presence of Link and his friends had almost died down once he arrived to the entrance of the old forest. He barely made it in time before the trail faded but he managed to hold onto a little strand of the dark angel's aura.

 

 His dark brown eyes lingered on the forest as old memories seeped into his mind. It had been centuries since he was last here with his master. It was back when the goddess was still immortal and fought against the demon king in the wars of old. Back then, this area had been nothing but fire and ash but now it seemed that time had healed the forest's wounds and rebuilt itself but in a state that wished for no one to enter it.

 

“M'lord, are we really going in there?” A bokoblin squeaked in fear.

 

Ghirahim glanced over his shoulder at the insufficient creature and scoffed.  “How else are we to capture the angel and my sky child?”

 

“Couldn't you just teleport to their location?”

 

“Do you not think I would've done that if I could?” Ghirahim snapped and looked back at the forest. “I don't know where they are in that forest but I know they are in there. I can barely sense the grumpy angel's aura. His is the only one I can actually sense despite how faded it is.” He let out a sigh and brushed his hair out of his face. “I really don't want to get my clothes dirty but I need that little angel and my sky child back so we are going in.”

 

Ghirahim marched into the forest with his horde behind him.

* * *

The next morning the group woke-up bright and early. They ate a quick breakfast before they hopped down the tree and started their journey. A few conversations were held but still there was a silence among the group which was driving Pit crazy. The angel engaged in conversation with them all which was a nice relief but there was still that tense-ness that lingered between Link and Pittoo. The two refused to talk to each other.

 

They entered a new part of the forest that seemed even grayer than the rest. The trees were thicker and taller as well as plagued with webs that glistened off morning dew. It seemed that skulltelas reigned in this particular area.

 

“We should be careful not to touch the webs. They're really hard to get out of.” Link informed the group. “I got stuck in one at the Skyview temple. Luckily, I managed to get out of it before the skulltela came.”

 

Pit shivered. “I don't like skulltelas.”

 

“Me either.” Zelda agreed. “Spiders in general freak me out.”

 

“Me too!”

 

“Then we better keep an eye out for them.” Link said as he glanced up at the branches above. He caught sight of skulltela dangling high above, watch them. “They could come down and attack at any moment.”

 

The teens all glanced up and saw the small group of skulltelas dangling above. Pit and Zelda shivered and hugged themselves as the piercing eyes of the spiders watched them. The pair inched towards their significant other and clung onto them while they walked deeper into the forest.

 

“A-are you sure the snakes are leading us through this place?” Pit gulped as he kept his eyes up on the spiders above.

 

Pittoo nodded. “We wouldn't be going this way if they weren't.” He squeezed Pit's hand in comfort.

 

The teens walked further into the skulltela part of the forest with extreme caution and were careful not to disturb the spiders watching them. The last thing they needed was a spider attack and get caught in the web. Who knows what would happen if they did get caught in one? The spiders would either eat them or by a sick joke Ghirahim would show up having everyone at his mercy. The later was what was feared the most amongst the group.

 

It was the afternoon but none of the teens could really tell with the lack of light in the forest. They guessed it was around then when they all started getting hungry. They found a little opening where the trees grew even higher, nearly as high as the Great Tree. There were little to no skulltelas in this part so they decided it was a good place to stop and have a quick lunch.

 

Lunch was still silent except for Pit striking up conversations with everyone. Eventually, Link, Zelda and Pit were over the awkwardness and were back to normal with each other but with Pittoo, it was still the same as ever. The dark angel kept to himself, scanning the area for anything that felt off and keeping an eye on Pit. However, once the angel was finished eating he decided he was going to go find somewhere to pee.

 

Minutes passed and the angel still hadn't returned. The trio was starting to get nervous about Pittoo's disappearance and were starting to worry. They hoped that he hadn't run into another one of those creepy monsters from the pit.

 

“He might've gotten stuck into a web.” Link said.

 

“But there aren't any webs around here.” said Pit

 

“Well not in this particular area.” commented Zelda.

 

Link stood up and withdrew his sword before he made his way towards the direction Pittoo had gone.

 

“I'm gonna go look for him.”

 

“Um, maybe I should do it instead Link?” Pit offered.

 

“Normally, I'd agree with you Pit but if he's stuck in a skulltela web he's gonna need my help. I know how to get out of them.”

 

“Well okay.” Pit agreed.

 

Link flashed the two a smile and walked into the forest. He skimmed around looking for any sign of Pittoo but found none. He walked a little further into the woods, not sure how far Pittoo had gone off to. It wasn't until he heard loud cursing and shouting that he realized that Pittoo was in trouble. Link withdrew his sword and ran towards Pittoo's voice. He ran and sliced through the plants, following Dark Pit's voice until he reached a bigger opening and found the dark angel. Pittoo was being attacked by three skulltela. There was already two dead on the ground from him slaying them but the other three were trying to bite him and already trying to wrap him up in a web.

 

Link charged for the skulltela, letting out a loud cry as he sped towards them. The spiders turned towards the sound and saw the human. Two charged towards Link while the other one continued to attack Pittoo.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Pittoo snapped as he fought against the other skultella.

 

“I came to see what was taking you so long and here I find you being attacked by skulltelas.” Link answered as he flipped one upside down and stabbed it in the gut, killing it instantly. The next one he kicked in the face before he used his sword to flip it onto its back and kill it as well. Link turned to aid Pittoo but he saw the angel had killed it. “Are you okay?”

 

“I didn't ask for your help!” Dark Pit snapped as he unwrapped the web around his ankles then used his staff to cut the rest off.

 

“Well, I came anyways. You should be glad I came when I did or else you would've been-”

 

“-fine! I'd be just fine!”

 

Link sighed and placed his hands on his hips. “You know it wouldn't hurt you to be a little nicer to me! I did just come to your rescue.”

 

Dark Pit shot him a look before he humorlessly laughed. “Yeah right. You? Coming to _my_ rescue? I didn't need rescuing. I was fine on my-”

 

Two loud screams were heard in the distance. The two gasped as they recognized the screams belonging to Pit and Zelda. The two shot to their feet and ran towards the forest to help the other two until something jumped a few feet away from them. Link and Pittoo lost their balance from the ground shaking underneath them. They glanced over to find a giant skulltela staring at them. The spider had drool or some sort of liquid leaking out of its fangs.

 

“What the fuck?!” Dark Pit cursed as he slowly got up on his feet.

 

“I've never seen one so big before.” Link gaped. He quickly glanced at Pittoo. “Go to Zelda and Pit! I'll distract the skulltela.”

 

“Whatever.” Pittoo said. He ran towards the direction of the screams.

 

Link ran towards the skulltela but the spider wasn't even paying any attention to him. The skulltela was chasing after Pittoo.

 

“Pittoo!” Link called out. “Watch out!”

 

Dark Pit glanced over his shoulder and saw the spider coming after him. He let out an irritated sigh and jumped to the sky. He opened his wings and fired some beams at the spider.

 

“I thought you were gonna distract this thing!” Dark Pit yelled

 

“I'm trying!”

 

“Well forget it! Just go check on the others! I clearly have this fucking spider's attention!”

 

Link didn't say anything. The skulltela was glued on Pittoo. He wasn't going to waste another moment to argue. He quickly fled the scene and ran back to where he had left Zelda and Pit. However; once he got there he noticed that the whole area had been trampled and covered in webs. Like something huge had walked through the forest. Like another giant Skulltela.

 

“Zelda! Pit!” Link called as he frantically searched for the two. He ran towards some webbed figures and began to open them up only to find that they held no one. “Pit! Zelda! Where are you guys?!”

 

He noticed some footprints on the ground that ran into a new section of the forest. The trees were huge with jagged and crooked branches that bent in every way, making them look like giant thorn bushes. Link peeked in and saw the darkness that dwelled inside. He took a step inside until he realized that there was a steep slope that acted almost like a slide. There was blood on some of the branches which Link guessed was caused from his friends receiving injuries as they slid down.

 

“Zelda? Pit?” He called inside but no one answered.

 

 He pulled out of the forest entry and returned to Pittoo. When he got there he saw Pittoo was still fighting the giant spider. He was on the ground dodging the spider's stinger.

 

“They're gone!” Link called out as he ran to help attack the spider.

 

“What do you mean they're gone? What happened to them?” Dark Pit snapped.

 

“I don't know! I think they were attacked by a giant skulltela too! They ran off into another part of the forest.”

 

“Fucking damn it!” cursed Pittoo.

 

He aimed his staff towards the skulltela's eyes just as Link sliced one of the legs. The spider let out a strange noise which the two guess would be like a scream. They took advantage of the moment and ran back to where Zelda and Pit had been. Dark Pit took in the scene and realized Link was right. They had been attacked by a giant skulltela too. Link was about to point out where they ran off to when their giant skulltela caught up to them. The spider came charging after them with fury vengeance.

 

“Quick this way!” Link ran to the direction of the thorny forest. He glanced behind him and found Pittoo looking to the side mumbling something. “C'mon!”

 

Dark Pit barely dodged a web attack and followed after Link. The skulltela chased after them with determined speed. Link made it to the entry of the thorny forest and withdrew his sword. He jumped down onto the slope, where he began to slide down. As he slid down he made sure to slice against the sharp branches, making sure that they wouldn't harm them as they went down. Dark Pit looked at Link like he was crazy. He lingered for a second before he decided to follow. The skulltela tried to squeezed into the entrance but the sharp branches stabbed the spider which caused it to recoil and try again.

 

The two reached the bottom of the slope and rolled onto the ground. They quickly collected themselves and glanced up the slope to find the skulltela trying to enter but not able to due to the branches.

 

Link let out a relieved sigh. “That was close.”

 

Dark Pit said nothing as he turned away and and peered at their new location. Link followed his lead and saw that they didn't just enter a thorn branch forest, they also entered a maze.

 

“Why didn't they just come after us?” Dark Pit growled as he rubbed his temples. “Now we have to find them through this mess.”

 

“You can't possibly be able to pick up on Pit, can you?” Link asked.

 

“No. Our connection is dead.” Dark Pit answered, which actually surprised Link. “I can only pick up on auras now.” Dark Pit squinted his eyes as he tried to get adjusted to the new lighting. It was no longer like the gray blue the forest above had been. The lighting was now a muggy brown giving off a hopelessly lost vibe to it. He glanced down at his feet where he saw the two white snakes looking up at him.

 

“What is it?” Link asked when he noticed Pittoo looking down at the ground.

 

“The snakes...I wonder if they could guide us towards Zelda and Pit.” He bent down to meet the snakes eye-level. “Can you guide us to Pit and Zelda? The other two that are normally with us?”

 

The snakes stared blankly at him. Dark Pit let out an annoyed sighed as he stood up. He was about to remark something when the snakes hissed to get his attention. He glanced down and saw the snakes staring at him. One was flicking its tongue and peering out in the area around them while the other was looking up at him. The one with it's tongue out started to grow wings again and sped off into the air disappearing from view. The other snake started slithering towards the direction the other had flown off too. When it noticed Pittoo wasn't following, it hissed at him and waited. Dark Pit glanced at it then slowly followed after it.

 

“Are they leading us to Zelda and Pit?” Link asked as he followed.

 

 “Guess so. Only one is leading us.”

 

“What about the other one?”

 

“It flew away.”

 

“What?”

 

“I guess it's going to wherever the other two are so the one here can find the other snake.” Dark Pit shrugged.

 

“Couldn't you fly us to them?”

 

Dark Pit glared at him. “First of all, I can't fly with all these damn thorn branches. The snake was able to because it was small. Second, I'm not here as a transportation for your convenience.”

 

“I never said you were!” Link scowled. “I was just asking since it would be faster to get to the other two.”

 

Dark Pit said nothing to him. He just narrowed his eyes at him before he focused his attention on the snake leading them to Zelda and Pit.


	40. Syrup and Rain

Zelda and Pit ran as fast as they could, getting deeper and deeper inside the thorny maze. The giant skulltela wasn't able to reach them inside of the forest but that didn't stop it from crawling on top of the forest and try to get them that way. Of course it didn't do any good and eventually the spider vanished.

 

The two stopped once Pit ran into a branch and fell to the ground. They were tired and out of breath from running for so long. They hadn't meant to run away from their break area but they also hadn't expected a giant skulltela to show up and try to make them its next meal. They freaked out from the size of the thing and reflexively ran. Now they were in the middle of a strange thorny forest with no idea where they were.

 

“I wonder where we are.” Zelda panted, trying to regain her breath while she helped Pit off the ground.

 

“I don't know.” Pit wheezed. He glanced up and saw the spider was gone. “At least that skulltela is gone. Now, we just need to get back to Link and Pittoo.”

 

“But, which way did we come from?” Zelda glanced around trying to pin-point the direction.

 

“Uh, I think, um-” Pit scanned the area but was lost with their location looking the same everywhere. “-I...don't know.”

 

“Oh great” Zelda sighed. “We're lost.”

 

“I'm sure we can find our way back to Pittoo and Link.” He glanced up at the tall trees that protected them from the skulltela earlier. “I wonder if I could fly to the top of the forest and see which way to go?”

 

“That would help but what about the skulltela? And how would you even get up there? There really isn't any way you could fly up there with all those twisted branches.”

 

Pit considered this but it didn't change his mind. He wanted to get back to the other two and he knew this needed to be done. He approached the nearest tree and was about to begin climbing it when Zelda stopped him.

 

“What is it?” he asked

 

“You're hurt.”

 

“I am?” He glanced down at himself before he realized Zelda was injured too. “Hey! So are you!”

 

She touched her face and felt the blood on her lips. She had a busted lip, scratches on her cheeks and a cut on her forehead which was bleeding pretty badly. She glanced at Pit and saw he had a scratch underneath his lips and cheeks. He had a cut above his right eyebrow that oozed blood down his nose. The side of his face was pink and swollen.

 

“How did we get hurt?” Pit asked

 

“When we slid down the slope into here. There were a few branches that smacked us in the face. Don't you remember?”

 

Pit thought about it. “I guess I was too, uh, distracted by the skulltela to really notice.” He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

 

Zelda smiled lightly. She turned her attention to her pouch and pulled out a red potion. She handed it to him and said, “Take about 5 gulps of this.”

 

Pit nodded and obeyed. He drank the amount he was ordered then handed it back to Zelda who copied. She wiped her mouth once she finished drinking then placed the potion back in her pouch. She glanced at Pit and saw him staring up at the sky (or what he could see through the forest)

 

“What is it?” she asked.

 

“We need to get back to Link and Pittoo. I'm sure they're worried about us.” said Pit. “I hope Pittoo is okay and Link found him.”

 

“I'm sure Pittoo is fine. He probably is having a nice lecture from Link about taking too long to pee.” Zelda giggled.

 

Pit looked back at her and laughed. “Without a doubt!”

 

Zelda sighed and rolled her eyes. “Those two are probably going at it right about now. Maybe being separated will help those two get along.”

 

She and Pit stared at each other for a minute before they shook their heads and laughed.  “Probably not.”

 

“So what are we going to do?” Pit sighed.

 

“I'm not sure. Your idea for climbing up and checking out location was a good one. That's probably our best choice. Though-” She glanced up “-I think we might have to find a better place to climb. Maybe it thins out somewhere around here then we could climb and see which way to go.”

 

Pit smiled. “Okay!”

 

He approached Zelda and innocently took her hand. Zelda smiled and the two started walking deeper in the forest.

 

The two had been walking for hours and had yet to find an opening big enough for Pit to use to fly out to check their location. The forest was growing darker than it already was and once again the silent forest began to grow loud with the nocturnal beasts waking up. Zelda and Pit squeezed their hands tighter as they grew anxious with the sounds around them.

 

“Maybe we should make camp for the night?” Zelda suggested

 

“That's a good idea. Should we sleep in the trees again?” Pit glanced up at the silhouette trees.

 

“It's probably safer than the ground but how do we get up there?”

 

“I can fly us up to the nearest branch?”

 

“Can you even see in this darkness?”

 

“Uhhhhhh no.”

 

“Here” Zelda dug through her pouch and retrieved the lantern. The area around them glowed from the flame's blaze. They noticed some skulltela in the trees around them, watching the two with drool from their webs. “Ugh, great!”

 

“What's great about this?”

 

“Sarcasm Pit, there's nothing great about this. All these damn spiders are in our sleeping spot and they look like they're gonna eat us!” she groaned

 

A loud boom came from above the forest. When Zelda and Pit glanced up, water descended from the sky and hit their face.

 

“Great” Zelda sighed. “Now it's raining!”

 

“At least the skulltela are leaving.” Pit pointed out.

 

Zelda glanced at Pit and smiled softly. “You're always so positive, Pit.”

 

Pit smiled back. “That's just how I am. There's always a light in the dark.” He placed his hands on his hips and spoke proudly. “Just got to be upbeat or you'll be dead meat!”

 

Zelda laughed and pressed her lips to his cheek. “You're too cute Pit.”

 

Pit giggled as he blushed. “Thanks”

 

She sighed and grabbed his hand. “I guess we better find some shelter for the night.” She held up the lantern and continued to walk.

 

The forest seemed to quiet down with the rain pouring. All the monsters that had awoken were nowhere to be found since they didn't want to get wet. Zelda and Pit used that to their advantage to keep going. Eventually they started looking around for caves or a big opening in trees but the ones they found were occupied with skulltela or other creatures hiding from the rain. They were about to give up since they were soaked to the bone when Pit noticed a light in the distance.

 

“Zelda, look! There's a light!”

 

“You're right!”

 

“Do you think it's Link and Pittoo?”

 

“It might be!”

 

“Link! Pittoo!” They called out together and started to sprint towards the light.

 

The closer they got, the sooner they realized it wasn't a lantern light but a light from a hut.

 

“A house in the middle of this place?” Zelda asked aloud. “That's kinda of weird.”

 

Pit ran towards the hut. Zelda pulled on his hand causing him to halt and look back at her confused.

 

“What's wrong?” he wondered

 

“Pit, don't you think it's a little suspicious that there is a hut out in the middle of this spooky forest?”

 

Pit thought about it before he shrugged. “I guess so but it's shelter and maybe whoever lives in there will have food!”

 

“I guess it's worth a shot.” She shrugged. “I'll do anything to get out of this rain.”

 

The two made towards the little hut in the woods. They couldn't really get a good look at it with the lantern being their only light as well as the window but it looked like the house was built out of the thorned branches. It did look sturdy however. They walked up the step and knocked on the door. Of course they weren't walking up with their guard down (at least not Zelda anyways). It was a little suspicious that there was a house out here.

 

They heard footsteps from inside the hut and within a second the door opened to reveal an old tired woman. She had a large nose and curly moss green hair. She wore a long blue robe with a purple pattern on ends that draped on the floor with large strange curved sleeves. She wore a matching hat with its inside showing red.

 

“Witch!” Pit screech and pointed at the woman.

 

“Angel! See I can do it too.” The woman retorted. Her voice was high pitched.

 

“You know I'm an angel?” Pit gasped.

 

“Of course I do, though I'm wondering why an angel and the goddess reborn are on my doorstep.”

 

“You know I'm Hylia reborn?”

 

The old woman nodded. “I hope you two didn't come all the way out here just to ask if I know who or what you are. I take it you are lost and you need a place to stay for the night?”

 

“Yeah actually! Are you a mind reader?” Pit asked enthusiastically.

 

The old woman laughed. “No kid, I'm not. There just isn't any other reason why two teens are on my door step.” She stepped aside. “Come on in and warm yourself.”

 

“Thank you witch lady!” Pit thanked her and happily walked inside completely oblivious to any threat the woman could hold.

 

“Thank you ma'am.” Zelda thanked as well but she held her guard up as they passed by the woman.

 

The inside of the hut was a tad bigger than they thought. There was a chimney with a warm fire blazing, a small kitchen and a living room with rocking chair. On the other side of the room were two doors which probably led to the bathroom and bedroom.

 

“Come in, come in. Get warm by the fire.” The woman said as she shooed them towards the fire. “Are you kids hungry? You must be if you've been in this forest.” She walked towards the kitchen and started heating up her old stove.

 

“I'm starving.” Pit said

 

“Then I'll cook up some pancakes for you. I don't ever cook for company since I never get company. Might I ask who you kids are and why you're out in this spider infested forest?”

 

“I'm Pit! Servant to the goddess of Light, Lady Palutena!”

 

“And I'm Zelda. Who are you?”

 

“My name's Syrup. Pleased to meet you Pit and it's nice to see you again Zelda.” Syrup said as she began to pull out the ingredients to make pancakes.

 

“Syrup? Your name is Syrup? Like the stuff you put on pancakes?”

 

The old woman nodded. “Your name is Pit? Like the hole you fall in?”

 

Pit laughed and nodded. “I'm actually glad you chose to say that instead of armpit. I get a lot of armpit jokes back home.”

 

“I was about to but I figured yeah did.”

 

“What do you mean again Syrup? Did we met when I was Hylia?” Zelda pondered

 

Syrup nodded as she started pouring the pancake batter into the pan on the stove. “Back during the war with the Demon King. I used to make potions for your army.”

 

“You did?”

 

The witch nodded as she flipped a pancake.

 

“But that was centuries ago.”

 

“Wow! You're really really really old!” Pit blurted out. The old woman waved her hand and Pit felt a hand magically smack him upside the head. “Ow! What the heck?”

 

“Syrup,” Zelda interrupted. “If you've been around for so long, what are you doing here in the middle of this creepy forest?”

 

“Making potions of course.”

 

“You're making potions? For who?”

 

“No one. I'm just perfecting them. I guess you can call it a hobby of mine.” She walked towards the two and offered them plates of pancakes with syrup, as well as silverware.

 

“Thank you” They thanked her and started to eat the pancakes. As soon as the pancakes entered their mouth they both let out a long moan. The pancakes were sweet and fluff. They were cooked to perfection. “These are so good!”

 

Syrup smiled brought them both hot tea then sat down on the rocking chair. “It's been a long while since I've cooked for anyone. Where are you two headed anyways? No one comes through this forest for a stroll. Too many monsters and damn spiders.”

 

“We're actually looking for the rest of our party.” Zelda explained. “We were separated from them when a giant skulltela attacked us. You haven't happened to have seen them have you?”

 

Syrup shook her head as she waved her hand and summoned a mug with hot tea. “You two are the only ones I've seen, as I said before. Who are the other ones?”

 

“Well, there's Pittoo who's a dark copy of Pit and Link who's the chosen hero.”

 

“I see. I'm sorry, your Grace but I haven't seen them but I'll make sure to keep an eye out for them if they come to the forest.”

 

“Thank you Syrup.”

 

The old woman nodded while she took a sip of her tea before asking another question. “So what are you all doing in this forest? This is a little far from where your home I suspect.”

 

“We're trying to get to Hermes's temple.” Pit spoke up after scarfing down his food. “Pittoo and I aren't from this world so we're trying to get home. The only way we can do that is if we find this old ruined temple that a god of ours left in this world. Have you seen the temple at all, Syrup?”

 

“Sorry kid. I haven't seen any ruins. This might come as a shock but I don't get out much.” She let out a small laugh.

 

They engaged in light conversation while Zelda finished her pancakes. When they were both finished, Syrup took their plates and watched them. She turned to them and gave them a weary smile.

 

“It's still raining pretty hard out there. You're welcome to stay the night here, if you wish. Probably a better option than sleeping out in the rain with all the monsters waitin' to get you.”

 

“Thank you Syrup. That is very kind of you.” Zelda smiled and bowed.

 

“Think nothing of it, Your Grace.” She waved her hands and summoned a few pillows and blankets for them.

 

“Hey Syrup, I was wonderin'” Pit began as he and Zelda began making their on the floor beside the fire. “How do you keep all those monsters away?”

 

“I have a spell on my hut. They can't enter or even touch the place without getting zapped.”

 

“Neat!”

 

The old woman smiled before she turned for the nearest door. “The bathroom is through this door.” She pointed at the one beside hers. “Sleep well, you two.” And entered her room and shut the door.

 

Pit and Zelda turned towards each other and smiled.

 

“She's nice.” Pit said as he snuggled against his blanket and lied down beside the fire. “You don't think she's gonna cook us do you?”

 

 “I don't think so.” Zelda laughed as she lied beside him.

 

 The two stared but weren't really looking at each other. They were in their own minds. Thinking about the day's events and the past few days. Zelda thought back to Pittoo's confession before she thought about Pit going after him to tell of his feelings as well.

 

“Hey Pit?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I was wondering about your little talk with Pittoo. How did that go?” Pit's face widened and grew red at the memory. Zelda smirked knowing something happened. “Alright, tell me what happened.”

 

Pit told her everything that happened. He told her he found Pittoo by a spring and what he meant by selling himself into servitude; About Pittoo being in love with him since he saved him from the Chaos Kin; How she was right about him being unable to confess his feelings to him; Saying Pit didn't care for him and his jealousy of Link; Pit's own confession and showing the pendant Zelda made; and finally to the sex.

 

“Oh my gods! You guys had sex!” She squealed happily

 

“Y-yeah.” His flustered face became even redder.

 

“That's so cute.” Zelda smiled and lied on her back and stared at the ceiling. “You guys really are adorable when you're together. He really does love you.”

 

Pit followed her action and lied down to face the ceiling too. “Can you, um, not tell Link about that? I think he would get mad if he found out.”

 

“He probably will. Don't worry, I won't tell.” She sighed. “I sure wish he was able to see that Pittoo does care about you. I don't think he will ever be able to see that though.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Link doesn't seem to see the way Pittoo looks at you when you don't notice. He also is upset at the fact that Pittoo is mean to you and beats you up. I mean, yeah, he shouldn't have done that but his feelings were bottled up for so long it frustrated him, so he took it out on you.” She was quiet for a moment before she spoke up again. “I think deep down, he thinks that Pittoo does or will act like Ghirahim towards you.”

 

“Pittoo isn't like-”

 

“I know but I think because of all the damage Ghirahim did to Link mentally, er, in his head, he just sees him like that. It's not necessarily Pittoo's fault.” She sighed. “Ghirahim just damaged him badly.”

 

Pit was quiet as her words soaked in. Again, Ghirahim had hurt Link. He hated to think that Ghirahim hurt him so much that he can't see anything else but something Ghirahim related. Pit hoped that someday Link would see that Pittoo wasn't as bad as he thought.

 

His mind drifted back to his friends and wondered where they were before he fell asleep.

* * *

“Either they ran really fast and really far or they're walking away from us.” Link sighed.

 

Dark Pit said nothing to Link's comment. He rolled his eyes in annoyance but continued to follow the snake.

 

 They followed the white snake, looking for any clues of the whereabouts of their other two companions. Unfortunately, they had no such luck. For the hours they searched, they found nothing. It was now nightfall and the boys were being rained on.

 

Link pulled out his lantern, lighting their path as they walked in awkward silence. Both boys weren't exactly happy with their traveling partner. They hardly spoke and when they did it usually ended with them arguing. So, eventually they stopped talking altogether.

 

Dark Pit groaned as he was soaked to the bone. He was in a very very bad mood. He was traveling with his least favorite companion, Pit was nowhere to be found and he was wet.

 

A loud shrill came from the blackness of the forest around them. The two tensed up, and glanced around but continued walking. Their guard was up and they had their weapons at the ready.

 

“I hope that weird monster with the hands isn't making that noise.” Link mumbled to himself.

 

“It’s not.” retorted Dark Pit. He glanced around the forest, looking for any sign of something about to attack him. All he found were yellow and teal eyes glaring at them through the blackness. At any moment those things were going to attack. “We should make camp before something attacks us. I'm in no mood to fight in the rain.”

 

 _When are you ever in the mood for anything?_ Link thought. His eyes peered around them and he noticed those eyes glaring back. Suddenly, Link wasn't in the mood either. He was tired, cold, wet and hungry.

 

Link glanced up at the trees and noticed the skulltelas had retreated. “We should make camp in the trees. We're probably safer up there anyways.”

 

Dark Pit glanced up at the deserted trees. As much as he hated to admit it, Link was probably right. They had a better chance of getting rest in the trees than on the ground. He scanned the top of the trees, looking for the best place that would shelter them but would be easy for them to climb up (since Pittoo's wings were wet he couldn't fly). When he spotted the tree that fit those terms he whispered to the snake to turn off and made his way towards the tree.

 

“Where are you going?” Link asked.

 

“To the tree we're camping in.” retorted Pittoo.

 

Link glanced at said tree then back at Pittoo and followed him. He watched as the darker boy started to climb up the tree.

 

“Why not fly?”

 

“My wings are fucking soaked!” snapped Pittoo

 

Link narrowed his eyes. “Y'know, you don't need to be a shit to everyone.”

 

“And you don't need to be stupid.” Dark Pit reached for a branch but it slipped out of his hand and he fell back onto the ground. He let out a groan then glared over at Link who was laughing.

 

“You deserved that.” Link said as he strolled over to the tree. He offered his hand to Pittoo but the angel sneered at him and helped himself up. Link retracted his hand and positioned himself to climb. “This is how you climb a tree in the rain.” He pulled out his clawshots and aimed them at a branch and flew up.

 

Dark Pit watched Link successfully climb up all the way up to the tree. He grumbled and cursed the rain for soaking his wings and making him look like a fool.

 

Link glanced down at Pittoo and motioned for him to come up.

 

Dark Pit glared at Link's smirk and nearly refused to go up at all until one of the skeletal-dogs ran out from the forest and attacked Pittoo. It jumped on his back and tried to bite his wings but the angel rolled and managed to get it off. The other skeletal-dogs came out and lunged for the dark angel. Pittoo fired his staff at them, killing a few but more started to come out of the forest. Pittoo heard a clinking noise and them something grab his belt. He turned around to see Link using a strange pink whip with a glowing blue orb. Link yanked on the whip just in time to pull Pittoo out of an oncoming attack and haul him up onto the branch he was on.

 

“Phew! That was close.” Link muttered then retracted the whip from Pittoo's belt.

 

Dark Pit whirled around and glowered. “I didn't need your help! I could've taken care of them myself!”

 

“I'm sure.” Link replied, doubtful. He glanced down to the ground and watched the skeletal-dogs attempt to climb up. He heard rummaging beside him and glanced to see Pittoo using his lower chiton as a tarp. “Why are you using your clothes for a tarp?”

 

“You ask a lot of stupid questions.” Dark Pit retorted as he tied an end of his clothes to a branch.

 

“You do a lot of stupid actions.”

 

Dark Pit growled. “If you must know, I'd rather use my clothes as a tarp than one of the blankets. It's already soaked as it is and they're strong enough to keep the rain off us.”

 

“I'm surprised you're even bothering to cover my head.”

 

“Normally, I wouldn't bother but I know I won't hear the end of it from Pit if I don't.”

 

Link smiled at that. Pit would indeed lecture Pittoo if he knew. It relieved him a bit to know that even if he was an asshole to everyone, Pit was the one that could (sorta) whip him back into shape.

 

Dark Pit finished putting up the tarp and sighed. He sat at the other end of the tarp, opposite from Link in his under clothes.

 

Link glanced over at him and saw goose bumps taking over his skin. Dark Pit shivered a little and started to dig through his satchel.

 

“Thank you, by the way, for sacrificing your clothes for a tarp.” Link thanked him. Despite that he didn't like Dark Pit too well, Link wasn't an unkind nor ungrateful person. He was indeed grateful for what the angel did.

 

Dark Pit glanced at him but said nothing. Link expected nothing more from the darker boy. He knew he wouldn't say anything in return but he at least let him know that he was thankful for what he did and that was enough for the sky child.

 

The dark angel pulled out one of the blankets Zelda packed and wrapped it around himself. He glanced up at Link and saw the pointed-ear human shiver from the cold and dampness his clothes brought. He let out a reluctant sigh and threw the other blanket at Link. The blanket smacked him in the face but when Link pulled it off his face, a confused expression was on it. He watched Pittoo dig through his satchel again, as if he never threw the thing. Link smiled lightly (one that he never thought would be get because of Dark Pit) and wrapped the blanket around him.

 

“Thanks” Link repeated again and started digging in his own pouch.

 

The boys each brought out something warm to eat from their traveling bags. Link with pumpkin soup and Dark Pit with his own soup. They both sipped their warm liquids in silence. The only sound that came was the rain and the slurping sounds they made. A few brief glances here and there but never once did they speak to each other. There was an awkward vibe still floating between them and neither really had the desire to attend to it at the moment. Both boys were tired and warn out and as soon as they finished their soup, they fell asleep.


	41. Seeing with New Eyes

There was a strange sound that pulled Link from his sleep. He opened his eyes and screeched as several eyes looked back at him. He jumped and managed to push the skulltela off him and watched it fall to the ground. He glanced at his legs and saw they were wrapped in a web. He pulled apart the web and noticed several more skulltella climbing from all directions towards them. Link glanced at Dark Pit and saw he was doing the same.

 

“Ah fuck” Dark Pit groaned as he glanced up.

 

Link followed his gaze and saw the giant Skulltella above them, trying to pry its way in. “Shit”

 

Dark Pit ordered Link to pass him his blanket and when he did, Dark Pit stuffed both blankets in his satchel. There was a crackling noise just above them which caught their attention. The skulltella was fight it's way in. The top of the trees were breaking and in a matter of seconds the giant spider would tumble on top of them. Seeing as there was no time to grab his chiton and put it on, he grabbed Link and jumped off the tree just in time for their shelter to be destroyed.

 

Link gasped as he watched their camp get crushed. He glanced up at Dark Pit, baffled that the angel just saved him. Dark Pit dropped him on the ground and withdrew his staff.

 

“We gotta get going before that thing gets all the way in.” Dark Pit said. He glanced at the ground and mumbled for Hermes' snake to get off sleep mode.

 

Link nodded. “Let's go!”

 

The two ran off in the direction Hermes' snake led them to. The skulltelas followed closely behind. The boys would glance behind them and fight them: Link using bombs and Dark Pit firing his staff. They managed to take down a few of the spiders but it didn't seem to be doing much as more spawned. It wasn't too long after they ran that they heard a loud crash and knew the giant skulltela had broken in.

 

“Fuck!” They cursed in unison.

 

The ground beneath them shook as they felt the spider chase after them. It wouldn't be too long before it caught up to them. Link glanced around, looking for somewhere to hide. He noticed a crack in the ground where he and Dark Pit could hide. He snatched the angel's wrist and pulled him towards the crack.

 

“Let go of me!” Pittoo snapped.

 

Link didn't listen. He continued running towards the crack and when he reached it, he jumped in and pulled Pittoo along. Both fell and tumbled into a narrow tunnel and glanced up through the crack to see the spiders crawl over it, clearly not seeing them.

 

“That was close” Link let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

 

“It's only a matter of time before the giant one shows up and breaks open the crack.” Dark Pit scoffed.

 

“Don't worry, we'll be out of here before-”

 

The giant skulltela thudded above them. The ground quaked and caused both boys to fall down. They heard a snap of a tree branch. They glanced up at the crack just when a fallen tree landed on top of it, blocking their only exit and engulfing them in darkness.

 

“Well great now we're fucking stuck down here!” Dark Pit snapped. He tried to push against the bark but couldn't.

 

“We're not stuck. I can dig us out of here.”

 

“How?” Dark Pit crossed his arms. “You can't even see anything down here. There's no light! Are you going to use your huge earrings to dig us out of this hole.”

 

“No, I have mogma mitts.” Link said and started digging through his pouch.

 

“And what the hell is that?”

 

“They're mitts that let me dig tunnels faster. I got it from one of the creatures that live in the surface. They travel underground and use these to dig tunnels.”

 

“Well hurry up and start digging. I want to get out of here.” Dark Pit barked.

 

“If I could see better than I would.” Link snapped back.

 

“That's your fault for that.”

 

Link growled but said nothing. He fumbled through his pouch, using his sense of touch to find it. A few minutes passed and he still couldn't find them. He heard Dark Pit let out an irritated sigh then heard him rummage through his own satchel. Within a second, there was a light source coming from his arm.

 

 Link blinked in awe as fire wrapped around Pittoo's arm. It didn't seem to be hurting him but it provided a perfect light for him.

 

“What is that?” Link asked. “Doesn't that hurt?”

 

“It's a burning palm.” Pittoo answered, bored. “And no it doesn't. It's a weapon in our world.”

 

“How does it work?”

 

Dark Pit rolled his eyes and sighed. “The tattoos on my arm is what gives me the power. I could fire fireballs at you now if I wanted.”

 

“Well don't”

 

“Then look for those mitt things. I want to get out of here.”

 

Link dug through his pouch and found his mitts right away. He slipped them on and started digging upwards but he didn't make it very fair before his mitts hit a tree. He tried another spot but received the same result. They were below a very large tree.

 

“Looks like I'm gonna have to dig us a tunnel out.”

 

“Great.” Dark Pit groaned.

 

“You don't seem to like being underground.” noted Link

 

“I _don't_ like being underground.”

 

“Are you claustrophobic?”

 

“No! I just don't like being underground. I'm an angel. I like being in the sky.”

 

Link smiled to himself. Dark Pit was claustrophobic and he knew it. Even if he didn't admit it.

 

“Alright whatever.”

 

“Just start digging”

 

Link let out an irritated sigh. “Look, how about instead of bossing me around, you be useful and be my light so I can see where to dig.”

 

“Fine.” Dark Pit grumbled. “If it gets us out of here faster, I'll be your damn light.”

 

Link blinked as the shock from Pittoo's words registered. The stubborn angel was actually going to comply with him? He must really be claustrophobic.

 

He turned towards a wall of dirt and started digging through it. The boys said nothing as Link created a tunnel out. He was too busy concentrating on digging anyways, besides he wasn't in the mood to deal with the dark angel.

 

About a half hour passed before Link needed a break. He was out of breath and was exhausted from digging. Sweat dripped down the side of his temples as he took a sip of water. Dark Pit just watched him with his usual annoyed look.

 

“Are you almost done yet?” he asked, impatiently

 

“I need a breather.”

 

“Get it after we get out.”

 

Link narrowed his eyes. “Y'know digging is hard work! I kinda need to take a break.”

 

Dark Pit said nothing. He approached Link, took off the Burning Palm, retrieved Link's mitts and swapped them. Link wore the palm while Pittoo wore the mitts. He approached the wall Link had been working on and started digging.

 

Link watched as Pittoo practically clawed at the dirt like a dog wanting out. He smiled and laughed to himself while he glanced at the Burning Palm around his arm. The golden glow didn't hurt but it looked like legitimate fire. It was strange but fascinating. He didn't get too much time to admire it before he heard Dark Pit mutter a “whoa”. The sky child sat up and walked over to Dark Pit to see what he was gaping at.

 

“Whoa...” The words repeated from his own mouth. Dark Pit had dug into an open cavern where they found the skulltela nest. The cavern was lit up through teal green crystals that seemed to grow among the walls and ground. There they could see the egg sacks that took over the cave.

 

“There's gotta be at least a hundred egg sacks here.” Link muttered.

 

“Well I'm not waiting for them to hatch.” Dark Pit took off the mitts and handed them back to Link which he swapped for the burning palm and stashed away. He started walking away when Link grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “What the f-”

 

Link pointed above them. Dark Pit followed his motion and saw another giant skulltela resting on the cavern ceiling.

 

“Fuck”

 

“Looks like we're gonna have to stealthy to get out of here. If we wake up that skulltela, it's not going to be pretty.”

 

“Ugh, just what we need!” Dark Pit groaned. He folded his arms and glanced around the room. “How do we get out?”

 

“There has to be a way out for the skulltela to-”

 

“-right there” Dark Pit pointed to a large tunnel opening.

 

“Good! Now we just have to walk quietly towards it.” Link began to tip-toe towards the tunnel. Dark Pit rolled his eyes and followed behind him.

 

They stealthfully walked across the large opening, careful not to make a peep. The last thing they wanted was to deal with that spider. They successfully made it across the room and into the tunnel which they walked down to. The light from the cavern vanished as they walked further which made Pittoo retrieve the burning palm again.

 

“Why haven't you used that thing before?” Link asked.

 

“I forgot about it.” Dark Pit replied dully

 

Link sighed and stretched as they walked. He had no idea how long they had been down here. It seemed like forever but who knew. He glanced up at the ceiling and let his mind wonder. He thought about Zelda and Pit and hoped they were okay.

 

“I hope Ghirahim doesn't have them.” he mumbled aloud to himself.

 

“He doesn't.”

 

Link turned to Dark Pit, whose face was bored and blank. “How do you know?”

 

“Cause he's further back.”

 

“What!?” Link shrieked. “H-he's in the forest?”

 

Dark Pit nodded as if the demon lord was no one important.

 

“How long has he been here?” Link asked.

 

Pittoo shrugged. “Since last night, I guess.”

 

“You guess?! I thought you were supposed to alert us when he was near!”

 

“Calm down Earrings-”

 

“I won't calm down!” Link shouted. “He's been here since last night and you NOW tell me?”

 

“Don't fucking yell! You're gonna wake up that damn spider!”

 

Link narrowed his eyes but lowered his voice. “Why didn't you tell me sooner?”

 

“Because he isn't a threat right now.”

 

“What do you mean he's not a threat right now?! He is _always_ a threat!”

 

“And this is why I didn't say anything.” Pittoo threw him a look.

 

Dark Pit let out an irritated sigh. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this. “I do find him a threat! He's after Pit so of course he's a threat! I'm saying he isn't a threat now because he is a good distance away from us.”

 

“How far?”

 

The dark angel glanced sideways at Link. His red eyes were unreadable as he leered into the fearful blue ones.

 

“He's a good few miles.” Pittoo's tone was surprisingly calm and gentle? “Which is why I didn't mention anything. He doesn't pose as a threat to us currently. We're probably going to run into him soon enough though. I just hope we get to the others before then.”

 

Link nodded but said nothing. He was a little taken back with the gentleness of Pittoo's tone. He was silent but glanced at the darker boy. Pittoo's face was still as blank and unreadable as ever but that tone he used was off. Pittoo never used a gentle tone to him before. It was strange to him. He opened his mouth to ask him about his tone when the ground beneath them began to shake.

 

Both boys turned around to see the giant skulltela from the cavern coming towards them.

 

“Fuck! I told you not to be loud! Now you woke it up!” snarled Pittoo, all trace of gentleness gone.

 

“Less talking, more running!” Link snapped and ran.

 

Dark Pit followed his lead and the two ran. They were pretty fast but so was the spider. It made strange almost hiss-like sounds as it chased after them. It fired some of its web at them, trying to catch them. They dodged all the oncoming attacks until the spider started to gain on them.

 

As they ran, they realized that the tunnel expanded into a room full of other tunnels. There were tunnels everywhere, all leading to different destinations. The two glanced around, deciding which way was the way out.

 

“Where is the snake heading?” Link asked frantically.

 

“This way!” Dark Pit answered as he followed them towards the tunnel it led to.

 

Link followed after Pittoo. Their speed increased as they ran into the nearby tunnel. The thumping of the giant spider was getting closer. Link glanced back and saw the spider gaining on them. Already it was spewing out its web, trying to catch them. Link withdrew his sword and started slashing at the webs that fired after them. He managed to slice a good few but in doing so, he was falling behind Pittoo. He glanced back at Pittoo then at the skulltela. As soon as he looked at the spider, it spewed its web which caught him. The sticky silk wrapped around his body and forced him to collide into the ground, scraping his cheek. He tried to get up and wiggle out of the web but it was too strong and he couldn’t move his hand to get his sword to cut it. He looked towards the direction Pittoo had gone and saw only the dim light of the burning palm. He opened his mouth to call out to Pittoo but then he felt something sharp stab him. Something flowed inside his body and began to numb his nerves and shut down his body. His eyelids fought to stay open but something was drawing him into blackness. He called out Pittoo's name and then everything went dark.

 

 

Dark Pit didn't know how long he ran but he knew he ran a good distance because he couldn't feel the ground quiver any longer. He huffed as his breath escaped him. He glanced behind himself when he didn't hear another pair panting beside him. He knew Link had fallen behind a little but sheesh how far behind did he fall?

 

He waited a few moments for the blonde boy to catch up but he never did.

 

“Earrings?” he called after him but only his echo answered back. He groaned and retraced his steps.

 

A few minutes passed and he came across a few sliced webs until finally he found Link's sword and hat on the ground.

 

Dark Pit groaned at the cavern ceiling. “Damn it Earrings!”

* * *

“Syrup you make the best pancakes!” Pit said as he bit into another stack.

 

“Thank you boy.” replied the old woman. She turned to Zelda and served her another pancake. “I woulda woken you kids up earlier but you looked pretty worn out. I presume it was from your adventure last night?”

 

“Yeah! We ran a lot yesterday.” Pit chirped and stuffed his face in his food.

 

“Seems like all we do these days.”

 

Syrup raised a brow. “Is someone after you?”

 

The teens nodded. “The Demon Lord Ghirahim. He's after Pit and Link, mostly Pit.”

 

“Ghirahim? The Demon King's sword?”

 

Zelda nodded.

 

“What does he want with the boy?” Syrup asked Zelda.

 

“He wants to eat Pit's soul. If he does then he will be strong enough to revive Demise from Link's sword.”

 

“Is that why he wants the hero as well?”

 

Zelda shook her head. “He, uh, has something else in mind for Link.”

 

Syrup frowned. She folded her arms and closed her eyes. “I never liked that guy.”

 

“You knew him?”

 

“Of course Your Grace. I've been around for a long time. He is quite the flamboyant one isn't he?”

 

“Re rut?” asked Pit with a mouthful of food.

 

“He's flashy Pit.”

 

“Oh” He said once he swallowed.

 

“Well, if that guy is after you guys, I'd feel safer if you stayed with me another night. The spell around my hut is strong enough to keep him away as well.”

 

“Thank you Syrup but we couldn't.” Zelda denied. “We have to find Pittoo and Link.”

 

“If they are looking for you two then they will probably be tracing your steps. It shouldn't be long before they find my hut. I insist you stay here until they show up. At least I can protect 2 out of 4.”

 

Zelda glanced at Pit. Pit smiled and nodded. Zelda returned the grin and looked to the witch.

 

“Alright.” She glanced out the window. “I just hope they are okay.”

* * *

Link groaned as he started to regain consciousness. His body felt limp and weak like all the energy had been drained from him. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times until his vision cleared. He found himself back in the center of the skulltela nest and wrapped from the neck down in a web. He growled and tried to break free from his bindings but he couldn't. His body was too weak and sluggish.

 

“Oh my, this is quite a treat.” His eyes widened as he heard that too familiar voice.

 

Ghirahim appeared out of the shadows. He chuckled as he slowly swayed his body. His white lips twisted into a taunting smile while he licked them.

 

“It seems the skulltela have provided a present for me.”

 

Link's voice was caught in his throat. He tried to retort back but the fear that still dwelled inside him wouldn't allow it. Instead he simple glowered loathfully at the man.

 

“Have nothing to say to me, pet?” Ghirahim giggled. “This wouldn't be the first time my presence left someone speechless.”

 

Link rolled his eyes.

 

Ghirahim lingered closer until he stood a few feet away from the bound boy. His dark eyes took in Link's state which resulted in a flick of his tongue.

 

“You are such a sight, my sky child. Bound helplessly inside a spider's web.” He brought the back of his hand to his forehead and his voice became dramatic. “Waiting for some white knight to come and save you from the spider's grasp.” Ghirahim removed his hand and looked at Link fiercely. “But fear not, my sky child! For I have come to rescue you.”

 

The demon lord snapped his fingers and summoned a dagger which he flicked Link's way. The dagger cut Link's bounds. Link fell out of the wrapping and off the web it was stuck to and literally fell into Ghirahim's arms. Ghirahim grinned and plant a kiss onto Link's lips.

 

“You never cease tasting delectable.” Ghirahim cooed and glanced around the cavern then back at Link. “Should we go after your little angel friend or shall we-” His eyelids fell and a lustful hunger gleamed in his eyes. “-have some fun while we wait for them to find you?”

 

Link gasped but before he could say anything Ghirahim's lips pressed into his while his hand fell to Link's crotch. The sky child let out a screech as Ghirahim fondled him. He fought against the demon lord until he fell out of his grasp and onto the ground. Ghirahim laughed and straddled his hips and palmed the boy's crotch. Link thrashed and tried to break free from Ghirahim until he heard a sound. It was a loud shrilled shriek that he hadn't heard before. The sound made Ghirahim stop and suddenly evaporate into the air like steam.

 

What the?

 

Link felt a jolt inside his body. His eyes opened wide and he found himself with the skulltela silk still clinging around his body. The wrapping were still connected to a large web and he was still bound to it. He glanced around for any sign of the demon lord but there was none. Link realized then that he had been hallucinating. Ghirahim had never been there.

 

The sky child sighed in relief but that was it. His body was still slugging and his eyes kept drooping while his vision hazed in and out. This must be the effect of whatever stabbed him earlier. It must've been the spider's stinger. The venom within the skulltela must be causing Link to drift in and out of his subconscious.

 

He didn't know how long time had passed. It was impossible to tell. Link would lie awake for what felt like hours before the venom seeped its way into his mind and caused him to see more hallucinations. Sometimes Pit or Zelda were there and sometimes they weren't. There was even a time when Dark Pit appeared but he did nothing but cross his arms and mock Link for being an idiot. Ghirahim, however, seemed to be the one that always returned.

 

The ear shattering screech he heard during his first hallucination returned and pulled Link out of his unconscious spell. He glanced around looking for the next hallucination or whatever the source of the screech came from. After several minutes of hearing it screech, it fell silent. He heard the vague sound of footsteps. He struggled to lift his head to the nearest tunnel where he saw an orange glow. His eyes narrowed as he focused on the thing. His mind was so fogged that he couldn't understand what that light was. It grew brighter as the footsteps grew louder until the owner of both came into view.

 

“P-pittoo?” Link mumbled. His voice barely a whisper.

 

Dark Pit's angry red eyes scanned the cavern until they fell upon Link's trapped figure on the web at the other side of the cavern. He opened his big black wings and glided over to Link, stopping right in front of him. Link had to lift his head and focus on whether or not Pittoo was a hallucination or not.

 

Pittoo sighed and shook his head. “Go figure you would get yourself captured.”

 

“Ngh...are you real?” Link asked.

 

Pittoo folded his arms and scowled. “Are you stupid? Of course I'm real.”

 

Link struggled to open his mouth but he found himself fighting against sleep. The venom was pulling him back in.

 

“What the fuck is happening to you?” Dark Pit wondered.

 

“I-I don't know!” Link gasped. “V-venom.”

 

“Venom? Oh, the spider stung you or bit you or whatever it does.” Pittoo sighed and jumped into the air and hovered in front of Link. He brought the burning palm to the web around Link which burned up instantly. Link gasped and fell into Pittoo's hold. The dark angel examined Link. After a few short minutes he groaned and flew towards the tunnel he came from. “I guess I'll have to haul your ass everywhere until the venom stops.”

 

Dark Pit landed after he blazed down the tunnel into the central cavern that housed the other tunnels. He glanced down at the ground where Hermes' snake awaited him. The snake started to slither towards the tunnel they ventured down previously. Dark Pit silently followed behind after the snake.

 

Link drifted in and out of sleep. The venom was having it's toll on him. He found his eyes wandering around, looking at nothing. His hazed eyes fell up on Pittoo's face. His face held it's usual irritated mask but something was slightly off. The moment Pittoo glanced down at him was when he noticed something he hadn't seen before. It was hard to see but his vision had cleared just enough to see the low gleam of worry in those red eyes. Pittoo was worried? About him? Impossible. Pittoo didn't care about anything except Pit apparently. So those eyes couldn't be for him, could they? No.

 

Link didn't know he had drifted into sleep until he woke up from a strange dream. He couldn't remember what it was but he knew he had dreamt. He slowly lifted his lids and found himself lying on his side. His head was prompt up on a pillow and he was snuggled up in blankets. He groaned as he tried to move but his body was limp and his mind was still groggy. He lifted his eyes and found Pittoo leaned against the tunnel wall with his arms folded and his own eyes shut. There was an orange glow that danced off him with a crackling sound. Link shifted his eyes and noticed there was a fire next to him keeping him warm.

 

The sky child attempted to sit up but was finding it incredibly difficult. The sound of him lifting his body from the ground woke Pittoo up. The dark angel glanced over to him and watched the human try to sit up.

 

“What are you doing?” Dark Pit asked.

 

“Trying to, ngh, sit up” Link replied. He managed to lean against the wall after a few minutes. He slowly dipped his head and glanced over at Dark Pit. “Where are we?”

 

Dark Pit turned away and shut his eyes. “Somewhere in the skulltela nest.”

 

“We're still down here?”

 

Dark Pit nodded. “Yup. The nest seems to be under the forest. Never seems to end.”

 

Link glanced around their surroundings. It looked like they were in a hole or something. “Where are we?”

 

“We're in a hole that I dug with your mitts. We're off one of the most deserted tunnels.”

 

“You dug us a hole?”

 

Dark Pit opened an eye at him. “Yeah. Obviously we can't camp in the middle of the tunnels, so, I dug a hole. Luckily, there aren't too many spiders that use the tunnel where the hole leads off.”

 

“Why am I covered in blankets?”

 

Pittoo shrugged. “You were shivering like a baby. So I mommied you and put blankets on top of you.”

 

Link raised his brows. “You actually did that? For me? That's a little out of your character.”

 

Dark Pit closed his eye and huffed. “How would you know?”

 

“I don't.” Link admitted. He glanced at Pittoo and smiled weakly. “You're usually an asshole. You don't seem to care about anyone but yourself and Pit.”

 

“I _don't_ care about anyone but myself and Pit.” He glanced at Link and shot him a possessive look. “He's _mine_ after all.”

 

Link frowned. “He isn't your anything.”

 

“Yes, he is Earrings. Pit's mine. He's always been mine.” Dark Pit looked away.

 

“You can't take ownership over someone!” Link's voice rose.

 

“Keep your voice down or you're going to cause the spiders to find us. A _gain._ ” snapped the dark angel. “And yes you can.”

 

“You can't own people! Pit isn't your pet!” He said through his teeth.

 

“He isn't my pet! He's my-” Pittoo cut himself off then turned away. “Forget it.”

 

“He's your what?” Link demanded. “Your play thing? Your slave?”

 

“No! Pit isn't any of those things! Maybe that clown thinks of _you_ that way but not me! Stop trying to turn me into _him_!” Dark Pit growled. Rage flickered in his red eyes as he stared into Link's. “If you want to hate me then fucking go ahead, I could care less, but hate me for the right reason! You think I'm like that fucker because that's how he treated you but I'm not. You're trying to find a reason to hate me and the easiest way to do that is by pinning it on my relationship with Pit. You think because Pit's mine that I’m going to treat him the same way Ghirahim treated you? Ha! Pit isn't mine because of ownership. He's mine because I was created for him. I didn't see it before but now I do.” Dark Pit turned his head away. “Pit is meant for me as I am for him. I'm incomplete without him. That's why he is mine.”

 

Link was silent as Pittoo finished his speech. He'd never heard him talk with so much anger and...passion? He wasn't sure if that was it but there was something in his tone that lingered the way he talked about Pit. It changed something inside of Link. Maybe Zelda and Pit were right after all. Maybe somewhere deep deep deeeeeeeeeeeeeeep down inside that dark boy there was a soft side. Link may not have believed him at first but when Pittoo talked about Pit there was a gleam in his eye, just as Zelda said before.

 

It didn't matter to him that Pittoo accused of Link turning him into Ghirahim because deep down he knew he was right. It was true. Link didn't like him but he was disliking him for the wrong reason. The fact that Ghirahim treated him like he was nothing more than a play thing was how he thought Dark Pit would be for Pit. That was the main reason he didn't like him and it wasn't fair. It was wrong of him to think of Pittoo that way. Despite him being a shit sometimes, he didn't deserve it. Link had been too blind to see that Pittoo could be a decent person.

 

“I'm sorry.” Link whispered.

 

Dark Pit glanced over at Link with a cocked brow. “What?”

 

“I'm sorry.” He repeated. His voice was low but loud enough for Pittoo to hear. “You're right. This whole time I've been trying to turn you into him because of your relationship with Pit. I don't know how your relationship is and I compare it to the one Ghirahim uses with me and it's unfair.” Link met Dark Pit's gaze. “I mean, you are an asshole and you have a shitty attitude and I didn't think that you really had any redeeming qualities, so, I thought of you like him but now I can see I've been wrong this whole time. You still are an ass but you do care about Pit. I've witnessed your caring side for him but I was too blind to see it.” He glanced down at the fire. “I'm sorry. I guess I let my experiences with Ghirahim get the better of me.” He closed his eyes.

 

Pittoo stared at him for a while. He was a little surprised to see Link confessing like this but it was nice to see he finally seemed to understand that despite Pittoo's angry person, he really did love Pit.

 

The dark angel followed Link's gaze to the fire. He said nothing as he watched the flames dance and listened to it crackle. He glanced sideways at Link and saw the troubled look on his face. His red eyes lingered as he read the despair and self-hatred on it. He didn't need to be a mind reader to know that Link was thinking about the things that happened to him with Ghirahim. Even if Dark Pit wasn't a fan of the blonde boy and at times was jealous of how Pit seemed to favor him, he felt remorse for him. Pittoo was lucky enough to have only one one-on-one time with Ghirahim. Link, however, wasn't fortunate. Pittoo knew just from the way the demon lord talked about him that he was obsessed with him. He knew Link had gone through and done horrible things because of him. Deep down, he didn't blame him for thinking of Pittoo like that. Ghirahim had seeped into the boy's mind and fucked with it.

 

“Just hate me for the right reason.” Was all Pittoo said.

 

Link smiled to himself. He figured that was Pittoo's way of saying he forgave him. He closed his eyes and rest his head against the wall. His body still felt heavy and dull. He thought about the venom still inside him. His vision wasn't as hazed as it had been before and he was wasn't blacking out constantly. His mind lingered in the memories of when Pittoo came and rescued him. If he was honest with himself, he hadn't expected to be rescued by Dark Pit. He was sure the angel would've left him behind. He opened his eyes and glanced at the dark angel.

 

“Pittoo? Why did you come after me?”

 

“You weren't gonna save yourself.” Dark Pit shrugged. “Besides, if I left you not only would Pit be upset but there would be a good chance that Ghirahim would've collected you and used you as leverage to get Pit to surrender himself or some shit like that. I wasn't about to let that happen.”

 

“How close is he?”

 

“Closer than he was before but not enough to worry.”

 

“He's gonna be closer if we just stay here.”

 

Dark Pit threw Link and irritated look. “I'm not in the mood to haul your ass through these spider infested tunnels. The spiders are more active now that it's night.”

 

“You don't have to carry me. I just need a potion and I'll be fine.”

 

“It's _night_. Even if we get out of the tunnels without calling attention to ourselves, there are still the creatures above us. They're active too.”

 

Link sighed defeated and closed his eyes again. “You're right.”

 

Pittoo rolled his eyes and gazed at the human. His eyes wandered down to the double diamond scar under Link's left eye. He had looked at that scar a few times when the human was distracted. He secretly wondered about it but he knew it was somehow related to Ghirahim.

 

“That scar, how'd you get it?”

 

Link snapped his eyes open at the randomness of the question but turned away from the sensitiveness of the subject.

 

“ _He_ gave it to you, huh?”

 

Link slowly nodded. The unwanted memory was triggered in his mind. The sharp end of the cursed bloody dagger carving into his skin. The blood mixing with his. The heat and agony that enveloped inside him. The words the demon lord said after the scar was made. He reflectively brought his hand to his scar. The pain still pulsed inside him once he touched it which caused him to wince.

 

“He said it was to prove that I belonged to him.” He said emotionlessly.

 

“It means something?”

 

Link nodded. “It's to let other demons know that I've been claimed by him. It signifies that he is my master and I am his slave and we are bound together.”

 

Dark Pit growled which surprised the blonde hero. “Have you tried getting rid of it?”

 

Link shot him a look. “Of course I have! Nothing works.” He sighed defeated. “Just as he said.”

 

“He told you it wouldn't come off?”

 

Link nodded. “It's his blood that has been cursed by dark magic. It won't ever come off. No matter how badly, I want it off.” Link glanced over at Pittoo, confused in himself. “I-I don't know why I'm even telling you this. I've never even told Pit the story of the scar.”

 

Dark Pit shrugged. “I don't know why either.”

 

“Then why did you ask?”

 

“I was curious.” He started digging through his satchel. “Has Blondie tried to get rid of it? She's a reborn of a goddess or something.”

 

“Yeah but it didn't work. I think the fact that she's Hylia's mortal form has something to do with it.”

 

Dark Pit sighed as he got up from his spot and walked over to sit beside Link. The sky child watched him, confused as of why he was sitting so close to him. They weren't friends. Just companions. Sure some things were said earlier but they still didn't like each other.

 

Pittoo looked straight into Link's eyes. His ruby eyes held an intense stare. “Look, some things have been said tonight but that doesn't change anything. I still don't like you but I dislike Ghirahim even more. I don't normally do shit like this for anyone except Pit, which is still hardly ever but maybe someone should cut you a break. Not to mention this might score me some points for Pit.”

 

“Score you some points? For what? You mean-”

 

Dark Pit smirked. “That's already been done.”

 

Link's eyes widened. He felt both shocked and appalled. “When did you? Where did you?” He narrowed his eyes. “Did you force him?”

 

“You don't need to know the details but I didn't force him. If you don't believe me, ask him when we regroup.”

 

“T-then why do you want to score some points if you, uh-”

 

“It'll just make me look good okay?” Pittoo snapped. He held up a pink bottle. “I don't know if this will even do anything but it might.”

 

“What is that?”

 

“It's called Drink of the Gods in our world. It has the power of the gods and it heals you like crazy. I think it might be able to remove that scar.”

 

Link's eyes widened. They started to gleam when Pittoo told him of his intention. He felt the sting of tears behind his eyes. “You mean that will get rid of my scar?”

 

 “I'm not sure but I don't see how a demon's curse could surpass the blessing of gods.” Dark Pit shrugged. “I guess there's only one way to find out. Lean your head up.”

 

Link obeyed. He lifted his head up and opened his mouth. Dark Pit poured the bottle's contents into Link's mouth. It had a sweet taste of honey and milk mixed together. The liquid slid down Link's throat into his stomach. He immediately began to feel something inside him lift. He felt a warm fire blaze through his veins, as if it was purifying his body. The warmth reached his face and he could feel the fire attacking the roots of the scar. He whimpered and hissed as he felt the pain from the scar but then he felt nothing. He didn't feel the warm blaze or the pain of the scar. He felt clean and pure. He glanced up at Pittoo with hopeful eyes.

 

“I-is it gone?”

 

Dark Pit nodded. “Looks like it worked.”

 

Link brought his hand (the potion seemed to have taken care of the venom as well) to his face and sure enough it was gone. There was nothing, no pain, no scar, just his smooth skin. Tears ran down his cheeks as the realization hit him. He was free. Free of that curse that had been carved into him. All thanks to a dark asshole version of Pit. Before Link could stop himself, he wrapped his arms around Pittoo and hugged him.

 

“Thank you Pittoo!” He wept. “You don't know what this means to me!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Pittoo said as he pried Link off him. “Don't get used to it. This was a one-time thing.” He smirked. “Besides, this is gonna be a great way to piss of Ghirahim.”


	42. Reunited

Link and Dark Pit were quiet after the incident with Link's scar. Dark Pit moved back to his spot on the other side of the fire after he gave Link something to eat. They munched on their meals silently, both lost in their own minds. Dark Pit thought about Pit and his whereabouts while Link thought about being free from the scar. He never thought it would ever be free from his face but the gloom and doom angel had done it. The person he least expected was the one that freed him and for that Link redirected some of his thoughts towards the dark angel. It wasn't too soon before the two fell asleep.

 

The rumble of the ground as well as some screeching jerked them from their sleep. The hole Dark Pit had dug them was beginning to crumble and they knew it was time to leave. They quickly gathered their things and bolted out of the hole just as it crumbled. They saw that the cause of quake was from the giant skulltela: The spider had found them.

 

“Take us to Pit and Zelda!” Dark Pit ordered Hermes' snake.

 

The snake slithered towards the direction the two were in. Link and Pittoo ran after it while the giant skulltela chased after them. Pittoo dug through his satchel and retrieved the Burning Palm. He immediately put it on and began firing fireballs at the skulltela. The fireballs managed to get some of the spider which led it leave an angry screech.

 

“It won't do anything if you fire at its face! The armor blocks it!”

 

“Then how do I kill it?”

 

“Its weak spot is it's stomach! We won't be able to kill it with all this limited space. We're gonna have to lure it outside.”

 

The two focused on running, Link followed Pittoo whom followed their invisible guide. They made it to another opening with tunnels leading every which way. The rumbling and commotion the giant skulltela brought caught the attention of others. The other spiders saw the boys and charged after them.

 

“Fucking damn it!” Dark Pit snapped.

 

“You have to fly us out Pittoo!”

 

“I'm not a damn transportation service!”

 

“We don't have another choice! We're surrounded and we're going to be eaten!”

 

Dark Pit groaned and opened his wings. He grabbed Link and jumped into the air. He flapped his wings and followed the white snake below from the air. The skulltela's started climbing the walls to get to them. The spiders on the ground shot their web at the boys. Dark Pit was able to dodge them easily and still keep his eye on the snake. However; some of the spiders on the top of the cavern started spewing webs from there, making it twice as difficult to dodge. One of the spiders from the top managed to spew its web and hit Pittoo's wings. The sticky silk caused the feathers to stick together and clump up.

 

“Shit!” Dark Pit cursed.

 

“What?”

 

“A fucking spider got my wing!” They immediately fell towards the ground and collapsed onto the ground.

 

They instantly were attacked by the spiders. They grabbed Pittoo by his ankle and started pulling him towards them. Dark Pit kicked and fought against them while they tried to wrap him in a web. He got bitten a few times but luckily he hadn't been stung.

 

Link quickly pulled out his sword and shield and started fighting against the many spiders. He was able to slice some of the minor ones that crawled over him in the stomach then threw their corpses at the giant skulltela. He sprang to his feet, yanked Pittoo by his wrist and ran forward.

 

“Which way is the snake heading?” Link cried out.

 

“Straight ahead!”

 

The two picked up the pace and ran through another tunnel which led to another tunnel and out another a tunnel. The giant skulltela was still hot on their trail but because of their haste they managed to out run it for a moment. The snake slithered through another tunnel which turned out to be a dead end.

 

“Did you lose the snake?” Link snapped.

 

“No! It's right there!” Dark Pit barked back and pointed towards the ground where the snake was.

 

“Why did it lead us here?”

 

Dark Pit glanced at the snake for some kind of hint. He noticed it was stretched out and gazing up at the floor above them. Dark Pit instantly understood.

 

“Get out those mitts and dig up!” ordered Pittoo

 

Link nodded and obeyed. He put the Mogma Mitts on and started digging upwards. The ground began to shake and they spider was closing in on them.

 

“Hurry up!”

 

“I'm digging as fast as I-got it!” Link broke through the surface and climbed out the hole. He crawled on the ground, taking a quick breath of fresh air then turned back to Dark Pit below. He reached his hand in, ready for Pittoo to grab. Dark Pit jumped up and grabbed his hand, hissing as the sharp end of the mitts dug into his skin and instantly drew blood. Link pulled him up to the surface then both collapsed onto the ground, panting.

 

Dark Pit hissed as the pain in his arm throttled. Link glanced over at Pittoo and saw the injury he had accidentally inflicted.

 

“Pittoo, I-”

 

“Whatever, we need to get go-”

 

The ground beneath them shook and caused their bodies to bounce an inch off the ground. They glanced at the hole Link dug and saw the giant skulltela was trying to breach out.

 

“Fuck this thing is persistent!”

 

“Yeah, let's go!”

 

The two sped off towards the way the snake led them just before the giant spider successfully breached from the ground.

* * *

Pit happily ate his 5th helping of pancakes while Zelda glanced out the window. It had been quiet for them these past two days. Syrup engaged them in some conversation before she went out to gather some supplies to create endless potions for no one. Pit and Zelda stayed inside under orders of Syurp. Pit was okay with it as long as he got to eat, however, Zelda wanted to leave. It wasn't because Syrup hadn't been nice to them, she was grateful for the old woman but she was getting worried about Link and Pittoo. They hadn't come across the hut and she was starting to get anxious.

 

Zelda glanced over at Pit and smiled. His appetite never seemed to end and regardless of the amount of food he ate, he never seemed to gain any weight. Zelda wished she had a metabolism like that.

 

“Pit?” She asked softly.

 

Pit glanced up from his plate. “Yeah?”

 

“I'm getting worried. It's been two days since we last saw Link and Pittoo. I think something is wrong.”

 

Pit gulped his helping and frowned. “I think you're right, Zelda. I've been having a weird feeling that they might be in trouble but I wasn't too sure about it.”

 

“I think we need to go now.”

 

“So, you're going to look for your companions then?” Syrup asked as she entered the room.

 

Zelda and Pit looked to her and nodded.

 

“We've over welcomed our stay with you, Syrup.” Zelda explained.

 

“Oh nonsense. I told you two before I don't get company often.” the witch smiled. “If you wish to leave then you may. I know you two are worried about the other two.” She walked into her room and returned with a small bag. “Take these with you. I have no use for them.” She handed them a bag of different colored potions.

 

“Wow! Thanks Syrup!” Pit said and embraced the woman in a tight hug. “I'm going to miss you and your pancakes.”

 

The old woman grinned and hugged him back. “I'm going to miss you too, Pit.” She looked to Zelda and opened her arm, indicating Zelda to join.

 

Zelda smiled and joined in a group hug.

 

“If you kids ever need my assistance, you're always welcome to come back.”

 

'Thank you, Syrup, for everything.”

 

The witch released the teens. She waved her hand, summoning up their bags and weapons. She led them to the door and opened it for them. The two thanked her again and walked off the porch until Syrup called them.

 

“Watch out for that snake! It's been here for a few days.”

 

Zelda and Pit glanced around then at each other when they saw no such animal.

 

“What snake?” asked Pit

 

“What snake? The white one by your feet.”

 

They glanced down at the ground and saw nothing. Then they realized that Syrup could see Hermes' snake. The snake had been with them the whole time?

 

“Is it just one snake?” asked Pit

 

“Not two?”

 

“Are you two blind? There's only one snake.”

 

They glanced at each other.

 

“Pittoo must've sent one out to find us so they could track us.” Zelda explained.

 

“But wouldn't they have been here now?”

 

Zelda nodded. “I think something did happen to them.”

 

“Do you think it was Ghirahim?”

 

The goddess reborn shrugged. “I don't know but we need to find them quickly.”

 

They both turned towards Syrup and thanked her again before they sped off into the forest. They didn't know where to go since they couldn't see the snake but they knew they had to make their way back. Back towards the way they came.

 

An hour passed by but the two seemed to have gotten themselves lost. They thought they took the way back but it just led them to some unknown part of the forest. They walked endlessly, looking for anything that looked similar but it all looked the same. It wasn't until they jumped down into an opening that they stopped.

 

“This forest is impossible! We're never going to find them!” Zelda shouted

 

“Of course we will Zelda. We just have to use our brains and think.” Pit glanced up at the sky. The dark forest surrounded them but they could see the blue sky above. “We can fly up and search for them now.”

 

Zelda realized this and smiled. “You're right!”

 

Pit walked over to Zelda and picked her up. He jumped into the air and made for the sky until something hit his wing. Pit cried out and collided into the ground. Zelda hit the ground and bounced a few feet from the angel. Pit's face scrapped against the ground, earning a lovely injury.

 

“Pit? Are you okay?” Zelda quickly got up and rushed over to Pit to make sure he was okay when she noticed a dagger pierced into Pit's wing. “Pit! There's a dagger in your wing.”

 

“W-what? How is that-”

 

He was interrupted by an eerie laugh. A laugh too familiar. The two turned to the source of the laughter and found Ghirahim appearing in a wave of diamonds. He stood with one hand rested on his hip and the other twirling a dagger in his hand. He glanced at the two and smiled.

 

“And here I thought I was lost in this forsaken forest but I finally came across you.” He laughed. His dark eyes peered at the two. His smile slightly fell as he realized there were two others missing. “What happened to the grumpy angel and my sky child? They seem to be missing.”

 

“Like we would tell you!” Zelda snapped as she stood her ground.

 

Ghirahim chuckled amusingly. “It isn't that hard to figure out, Spirit Maiden. You were separated. I know for a fact the grumpy angel wouldn't leave little lighty here alone unless that was the case.” He licked his lips and glanced at Pit. “I am quite upset that my sky child is nowhere to be found but I am here for the angel nonetheless.”

 

Ghirahim snapped his fingers. Rope appeared around Pit's wrists and ankles and bound them together. Before the two could blink the demon lord kicked Zelda out of the way and scooped up Pit. Despite the dagger in Pit's wings, he flailed in the demon lord's hold.

 

Ghirahim simply laughed as he watched him squirm. “You're such a pathetic creature.”

 

The words stung worse than the dagger in his wing. Too many times Pit had been called pathetic and he wasn’t going to be called it anymore! He narrowed his eyes and slammed his head against the demon lord's. Ghirahim cursed and dropped him. Pit rolled away and angled himself just right to lift his legs up and slam his feet into Ghirahim's crotch. Ghirahim cried out as he fell to his knees. Zelda took the advantage and freed Pit from his binds and removed the dagger from his wings. By the time they got up Ghirahim had barely recovered.

 

“I shall make you pay for that you insolent little maggot!” Ghirahim screeched. He snapped his fingers, healing himself and prompt upwards and summoned his swords.

 

Pit and Zelda withdrew their weapons as well. Zelda aimed her bow towards Ghirahim while Pit broke off his bow and turned them into duel weapons. They both took their battle stances, ready for a fight but they were interrupted. The ground beneath them began to shake around them. Both teens and Ghirahim glanced around, looking for whatever was causing the earth to shake. They heard yelling in the distance and they glanced sideways as Link and Pittoo jumped into the little arena.

 

“Link!”

 

“Pittoo!”

 

Both Link and Pittoo glanced around and noticed the fight about to take place. They didn't noticed Ghirahim as they each reached for their significant other and ran.

 

“What is going on?” Zelda asked as she followed behind Link, trying to keep up.

 

“There's a-oof!” The teens collided into a yellow barrier. They fell to the ground then glanced behind them to see Ghirahim charging after them.

 

“If you think you can escape from me-”

 

A high pitched screech followed by hissing interrupted him. The five froze and looked back at the direction Link and Dark Pit came from. The giant skulltela that had been chasing the two prior appeared and jumped into the little arena.

 

“Well, enjoy your little battle, children. I will await your death or your victory.” Ghirahim laughed and vanished.

 

“Ghirahim was here?” Link panicked.

 

“Now's not the time to worry about him!” Dark Pit snapped. “We gotta get rid of this thing!”

 

“But how?” Pit asked.

 

“We have to get under its stomach!” Link replied. He glanced at the others. “Here's what we gotta do: It's going to take multiple attacks to actually kill it. Someone is going to have to distract it while I and two others attack it.”

 

“I'll distract it.” Zelda volunteered as she tied her hair back.

 

“Zelda-”

 

“No time to argue! It's coming!” She withdrew her bow and looked at the boys as the spider approached. “Get going!”

 

Link and the angels nodded as they managed to slip away. Zelda held her bow and fired an arrow onto the spider. She managed to hit it in one of its eyes, causing the spider to let out a shrilled cry. Link and the angels made for the spider's belly. They withdrew their weapons and slid underneath and in between its legs.

 

“Here!” Link cried out.

 

The angels thrusted into the spider as Link gave the command. The spider's blood splashed down on top of them but they didn't care. The spider let out a loud pained shrill and moved from underneath it. They quickly dodged out of the way and noticed the spider had lost interest in Zelda and was now on them.

 

“Alright boys! You're up!” Zelda called and ran for the spider.

 

“I guess it's our turn for distracting!” Pit said happily before he started waving his hands and made stupid faces at it.

 

“Pit, you idiot! its attention is already on us!” snapped Pittoo as he grabbed his lover by his scarf and dragged him away.

 

The boys ran from the spider chasing after them. Zelda followed behind and withdrew a handful of arrows. When she closed in on the spider, she skid across the ground until she was underneath it and in the area the boys and harmed it. She grabbed her arrows and drove them deep inside the spider. The thing screeched in pain then started to wobble back and forth. Zelda quickly rolled out of the way and ran over to where the boys were and watched as the huge skulltela died.

 

They let out a sigh of relief until they heard clapping behind them. They turned and saw the demon lord appear before them, applauding.

 

“I must say that was impressive.” Ghirahim laughed. “But now that that spider is out of the way, it is my turn to play.” He snapped his fingers and his cloak vanished. A brown covering appeared over his arms and jaggedly over his hidden eye. “But I promise you I won't be easy to defeat this time and no one will be here to save you.” He called for his twin blades. “Unless you want to surrender yourselves and give me the angel.”

 

Pit narrowed his eyes and broke off his bow for his twin swords. “I won't surrender myself to you, Ghirahim. For I am Pit! Servant to the Goddess Palutena! And we _will_ defeat you!”

 

Ghirahim laughed. “How amusing. We shall see about that!” The demon lord snapped his fingers, summoning half his horde. “Get them!”

 

The horde of bokoblins screeched and divided into three groups: aiming for Link, Zelda and Pittoo. Ghirahim summoned daggers and sent them flying in multiple directions before charging after Pit.

 

Pit narrowed his eyes and charged right towards the oncoming demon lord. Both blades parried against the other. Ghirahim removed one blade and tried to strike the angel while he fought to break through the block. Pit jumped back, missing the attack before the onyx blades slashed through his arm. Pit cried out as one of his blades fell from his reach. Pit managed to dodge another attack and thrust his other blade against Ghirahim's arm. The demon lord laughed as he kicked Pit in the gut, sending him to the ground.

 

“Nice try little angel but these beauties not only look gorgeous on me-” Ghirahim held up his brown covered arms. “-but they are the ultimate shield. Your pathetic blades are no match for them.”

 

Ghirahim licked his lips as he took in Pit's horrid expression then lunged for the angel. Pit gasped and rolled away just in time to dodge his attack. He scrambled off the ground and ran towards his other blade. As he ran he glanced over at his companions and noticed they were each struggling with the amount of demons attacking. There were a variety of different demons: Regular bokoblins, technoblins and so on, even giant fat moblins were there. His friends were able to fight them off the best they could but the amount of monsters were overwhelming and they needed help!

 

Pit scooped up his other blade and quickly connected them together forming Palutena's bow once again. He opened his wings and jumped into the air just in time to miss another encounter from the demon lord. Pit flapped his wings, ignoring the pain throbbing in them and quickly gained altitude. He glanced down at the battle below him before he glanced ahead. He didn't even know if he would be able to use his special attack without Lady Palutena's help but he had to try. He angled the bow above him and focused on the move he had to do. He let out a battle cry and shot out an arrow light towards the sky. Pit glanced up and looked around, seeing nothing happened. He sighed and was about to fly back down and join the battle when he saw a light zip past him. He glanced up and saw his special move had worked! It was now raining arrows!

 

Ghirahim growled and dodged as the sky rained arrows of light. He snapped his fingers and vanished underneath a tree and watched as the arrows pierced into the bodies of his horde. One by one the lesser demons fell, leaving the teens to only deal with a small few. Ghirahim snarled furiously and glared at the angel in the sky. He summoned a long and strange dagger that almost looked like a lance and threw it towards Pit.

 

Pit was about to join the battle when he felt something pierce through his arm. He screamed and hurled towards the ground.

 

Zelda had finished off her the last of her group and saw the blade pierce into Pit's arm. She watched as the angel instantly dropped his weapon and fell from the sky. She quickly reacted and sped off towards the falling angel.

 

“I know there isn't much power within this mortal body of mine but please Hylia, use whatever is left to save that angel!” Zelda cried to herself. Her pace picked up but she knew she wouldn't be able to reach Pit in time. She glanced through her tears at the other boys and saw they were desperately trying to reach Pit but the horde was blocking their attempts. They had no choice but to fight against the lesser demons but they still tried to break through.

 

Zelda suddenly felt the same sensation that she had felt the night on the surface when Link found Pit. Her head started to throb in pain and she abruptly felt her energy draining. She smiled as her legs started to give out. She closed her eyes and started to sing the Ballad of the Goddess. She collapsed onto the ground as the song left her lips and morphed into a gust of wind.

 

The melodic wind breezed towards Pit and managed to catch him a few feet above the ground. Pit gasped as he realized this was the same wind that had saved him from Ghirahim's tornado when he first arrived here. The angelic singing carried him safely to the ground before it faded.

 

Once Pit landed on the ground he screamed at the pain pulsing through his arm. He glanced over at the weapon penetrated in him. He tried to move his other arm and pull it out but he couldn't. His nerves and muscles wouldn't allow him to do so.

 

Ghirahim appeared before the angel and grinned viciously. “I didn't know you had such power like that but it doesn't matter. The battle is over and I have won. Time to collect my prize.”

 

Ghirahim raised his swords above him and moved to attack the angel. Pit braced himself for the blow but when he didn't receive it he opened his eyes and gasped. Link was blocking the attack with his shield.

 

“I refuse to let you take him, Ghirahim!” Link snarled through his teeth.

 

Ghirahim laughed as he chanced against the other. “My my, sky child, how-” Ghirahim gasped as he glanced at Link's face. The scar he had given Link that indicated ownership over the boy, was completely gone. Just like when Ghirahim first encountered the foolish young boy at the Skyview Temple. Now, the scar was completely wiped clean, there wasn't even any healing pink lines to show proof it was once there. No, it was completely gone which was impossible!

 

Ghirahim let out a furious screech as he managed to knock Link down on the ground and send both his sword and shield flying. Link glanced up with wide eyes as Ghirahim towered over him with a furious look on his face. “HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO REMOVE THAT SCAR?! THAT ISN'T EVEN POSSIBLE!! I CARVED YOU WITH MY OWN BLOOD. THERE IS NOTHING THAT CAN CURE A HUMAN FROM A DEMON'S TAINT!”

 

“Or so you thought!” Link retorted. “But a drink blessed by multiple gods can! Their holy power was able to triumphant over the taint you marked in me! I am now free from you!”

 

Ghirahim screeched as he lunged for Link. “HOW DID YOU MAMANGE TO GET SOMETHING LIKE THAT ??”

 

“I gave it to him!” Dark Pit said as he rammed himself into Ghirahim.

 

The two dark beings collided to the ground. Pittoo punched the demon lord in the face before he was thrown off. Dark Pit skid across the ground, his skin scraped against the terrain and tearing up his skin which allowed blood to escape. Ghirahim lunged for him and started beating the shit out of Pittoo. Dark Pit managed to fight him off long enough to grab his staff which he used to fire into the face of the demon lord. Ghirahim growled in pain before he sent a dagger flying towards Pittoo's face. The dagger cut into the darker angel's forehead immediately cutting off a chunk of his skin. Pittoo cried out and tried to protect himself with his staff but Ghirahim grabbed it and broke it in two.

 

Link quickly glanced over at Pit, seeing that he was struggling to get the weapon out of his arm. The surface hero glanced over at Zelda and saw her regain consciousness. Link motioned her towards Pit. She gave a swift nod and made her way towards the angel.

 

The blonde glanced over at Pittoo and saw the angel wasn't going to last much longer against the enraged demon lord. Link withdrew his whip and flicked it to retrieve his sword. The whip grabbed the scared blade brought it back into Link's grip. He stuffed the whip back into his pouch than ran towards Ghirahim. He held his sacred blade skyward, letting the purple-white light cover the blade. As soon as it was charged Link let out a loud and vocalized “HYAAAH!!” before he slashed the blade down and sent a powerful skyward strike towards Ghirahim.

 

The demon lord had no time to react as the strike from the sacred blade slashed into the exposed part of his skin. The pain the sacred blade brought was excruciating and unbearable. He had never experienced one of Link's strikes to ever hurt him as badly as that one had. Ghirahim cried out as he fell to the ground. He quickly staggered up to his feet and glared dangerously at the teens. He knew that this battle was finished and once again he had lost to them. How was he, the Demon Lord Ghirahim, defeated yet again from these children? He thought he was stronger than them all! He fought against them each alone and together but these mere children were able to defeat him! There was something that was making them stronger and he didn't like it one bit! He was going to have to change his tactics now.

 

“Again you worthless children have defeated ME but I swear this _will_ be the LAST time you do! These games are finished! When next we meet-” He pointed towards Pit who was being treated. “-I **_will_** get that angel! Mark my words!!” And with that Ghirahim vanished.


	43. Chapter 43

The teens watched the demon lord leave before they all let out a sigh of relief and regained their breath.

 

Link put away his sword and ran over towards Dark Pit where he knelt down and looked over the angel's state. Pittoo was beaten pretty badly. Blood dripped down from his forehead and nearly covered his whole face in it. The blood seeped into his mouth and dribbled down the edges of his jawline. His arms were both covered in dirt and blood and upon exception, it seemed he lost some skin there too. He had some skid marks on his legs which were also spilling blood but nowhere as severe as his head injury.

 

Dark Pit managed to move his arm towards his satchel and tried to reach inside. He hissed and growled from the agony he felt but tried to retrieve the bottles inside.

 

“Here, let me help you.” Link offered.

 

“I can, ngh, do it.” Pittoo replied stubbornly

 

Link rolled his eyes and let out an irritated sigh. “I thought we were pass this. Now isn't the time for you to be a shit to me again. Just let me help, okay?”

 

Dark Pit grumbled but said nothing.

 

The skyloftain reached for his satchel and started to dig through the never-ending satchel. He heard footsteps approach behind and glanced back. Zelda and Pit were scurrying over towards them. Zelda only had a few cuts and bruises. Everything else though seemed to be hidden behind bandages. Pit, on the other hand, was no longer wearing a shirt. He had bandages wrapped around his arm and shoulder. That seemed to be the only huge damage he suffered. Everything else was minor. Link himself was slightly cut up but nothing as major as the angels.

 

Zelda and Pit approached Link's side and both gasped.

 

“Pittoo!” Pit cried as he fell to his knees. “You can't die! Please don't die!”

 

“I'm not dying!” Dark Pit spat. “I just need some spring water.”

 

“You're gonna need something stronger.” Zelda said. “You're in real bad shape!”

 

The dark angel coughed up blood. “I'm fine!”

 

“Zelda? Can you and Pit bandage him up? We need to stop the blood flow while I search in here.” Link asked.

 

Zelda nodded and retrieved two rolls of bandages. She handed one to Pit, who glanced at her through wet eyes. She gave him a soft smile and whispered. “He's going to be fine.”

 

Pit nodded and took the roll and started to wrap up the injury on his head while Zelda took care of his arms.

 

Dark Pit's eyes opened as his head was gently lifted off the ground and onto Pit's lap. Pittoo was about to snap at Pit when a single tear fell from his eyes and landed on his head. Pit gently wrapped the bandage around Pittoo's head while he sniffed and tried to keep himself from sobbing.

 

“Hey” Pittoo whispered gently. Pit wiped a tear away and glanced down. The edge of Pittoo's mouth twisted up into a small smile. “Don't cry, Pit. I'm going to be okay.”

 

“You promise?” Pit sniffed and wiped his eyes. “I can't keep losing you, Pittoo.  You can't keep dying on me.”

 

“I'm not gonna die. I've just lost a lot of blood, okay?” his voice started to get a little softer. His body was becoming weaker and his skin becoming paler. Dark Pit glanced over at Link. “What is taking so damn long?”

 

Link frowned and met Pittoo's red eyes. “I keep looking but it feels like the bottles may have broken somehow.”

 

“How did they break? That's impossible!”

 

“Maybe Ghirahim broke them when he tossed you onto the ground?” Link shrugged.

 

Pit gasped. “D-does that mean Pittoo is going to die?”

 

Link didn't meet Pit's eye contact. He continued to search through the bottomless satchel but he only stumbled upon broken glass shards. Not once did he find an unbreakable bottle. Without the spring water or the drink of the gods, Pittoo wasn't going to make it.

 

“He's not going to die.” Zelda said as she retrieved one of the bottles Syrup had given her. The liquid inside was redish-pink. “We have one of Syrup's potions.”

 

“Syrup? Who's Syrup?” Link asked.

 

“She's a witch we found in the woods. She let us stay with her while we were separate and she gave us potions.”

 

Link arched a brow. “And you trust her?”

 

Both Zelda and Pit nodded.

 

“She knew Hylia back during the war.” She leaned over and opened the bottle. “Pittoo, open your mouth.”

 

Dark Pit parted his lips and opened up. Zelda poured the liquid into his mouth. Pittoo spit out the potion and groaned.

 

“It tastes like shit.” he complained.

 

“It's going to help, I promise. This is Syrup's secret medicine.”

 

“Why is it a secret?” Link pondered.

 

Zelda sighed. “It's going to numb Pittoo's body. He'll be limp and immobile but as he is, the potion will will help his body grow back the layers of skin he's missing a lot quicker.”

 

“And what? Have you guys carry me around? Hell no! I'd rather-”

 

“-Pittoo, please.” Pit wept. “Stop being so stubborn and just take it!”

 

Dark Pit groaned. “Fine.”

 

He braced himself for the awful taste. Zelda poured the liquid into his mouth. Pittoo made a face but swallowed the disgusting taste. After a second, he felt his body slowly begin to shut down. He could no longer feel the nerves throughout his body. He lied there limp and numb.

 

“Pittoo? Pittoo!?” Pit shrieked when he felt the darker angel go limp and close his eyes.

 

“He's not dead Pit! He's just asleep.”

 

“When will he wake-up?”

 

“In a few hours.” Zelda smiled. “So don't worry okay?”

 

Pit nodded and glanced down at Pittoo. “Okay.”

 

“We better go.” Link said. “We've wasted enough time here.”

 

“But where do we go? And what're we gonna do about Pittoo?”

 

“Why don't you wear the amulet and guide us and Link can carry Pittoo?”

 

“He won't like that.” Link chuckled.

 

“He'll get over it. Pit can't carry him with his injured arm. Maybe after his own potion takes care of that he can.” Zelda glanced at Pit. “How does that sound?”

 

Pit smiled and nodded. “Okay.” The angel glanced down at Pittoo's unconscious form. He bent down and planted his lips over Pittoo's bandaged head and whispered. “Please get better.” then removed the amulet from his neck and draped it over his own.

 

Link slipped his hands underneath Pittoo and lifted him into his arms. Dark Pit lied nearly lifeless in his arms but he knew he wasn't gone. He could hear the darker angel breathing.

 

The trio stood up and peered at Pit for guidance. Pit glanced down and saw the snakes waiting for them on the other side of the area where Ghirahim's barrier had been. He looked at his companions and pointed towards the direction.

 

The three spent the rest of the day letting Pit guide them while they shared what happened during the two days they spent separated. Zelda and Pit informed Link about the giant Skulltela that attacked them and drove them off into the forest; how it chased after them until it gave up; how they had gotten lost; how they ran into Syrup and stayed with the kind old witch; and finally how they ran into Ghirahim. When their story was finished Link told them of his and Pittoo's. How they followed into the forest after them and searched until dark; Pittoo sacrificing his clothes to make a tarp for them; Being chased by the skulltelas and then trapped underground; Pittoo and Link working together to dig a way out; finding the nest; Link getting snatched by the giant skulltela; Pittoo rescuing Link; the conversation he had with Pittoo that opened his eyes; Pittoo giving Link the drink of the gods to remove his scar and finally; their escape out of the nest and running into Pit and Zelda.

 

Zelda and Pit stared at Link in awe as the story was told to them. They both glanced down at the unconscious boy in Pit's arms. They never expected Pittoo to do anything that kind for anyone except Pit, if even him. The fact that he actually did warmed both their hearts.

 

Pit smiled and kissed the sleeping boy and held him closer to his chest where he happily nuzzled his neck. Dark Pit moaned and stirred but he didn't wake up.

 

The group managed to get out of the thorny forest and into a new area; a swamp. Giant trees grew from underneath the water. Some managed to reach the sky while others fell over. Some were nothing more than stumps peeking out from the water. There were tons of strange looking plants coming out from underneath, almost hiding the fact that there was any water there. If it weren't for the occasional fish jumping out, they never would've even noticed.

 

“What's this?” Link asked as he scanned the new area.

 

“It's a swamp.” Pit answered. He threw a curious look towards his friend. “You've never seen a swamp?”

 

Link shook his head.

 

“Where is the path for us to take?” Zelda inquired.

 

Pit glanced down to the white snakes leading them. They both slithered from the land and into the water.

 

“They're in the water.” answered Pit.

 

“Ew, so we have to walk _in_ that gross water?” Zelda scrunched up her face. Clearly displeased with the idea.

 

“Yeah, looks like it.”

 

Zelda groaned.

 

Link and Pit chuckled. Zelda shot them a look which immediately halted their laughter from fear.

 

“Can't we built like a raft or something?” She placed her hands on her hips. “I mean, how are we supposed to rest in the middle of this? It's unlikely we will find any land while we are in the middle of this.”

 

“She does have a point.”

 

“I guess it's a good idea.” Pit looked down at his sleeping double. “I don't think I can carry Pittoo without him getting wet anyways.”

 

Zelda smiled and clapped her hands together. “Great! Let's get to work and make a raft!”

 

It took the three a good few hours until the raft was completed. By that time, it was already dark and there was no way they would be able to follow the snakes. They decided that first thing in the morning they would enter the swamp.

 

The trio set up camp and made a fire. Their guards were up as they prepared themselves for the creatures the swamp would bring. They each snuggled up in a blanket since the swamp seemed to be cooler than the forest had been. They ate their dinner and talked about nothing in general. Soonly, they noticed fireflies popping out and flickering around them and watched in awe.

 

During the middle of their laughter, Dark Pit finally woke up feeling a lot better. His injuries had healed himself nicely but he was still pretty sore. As soon as Pit saw those red eyes flicker, he gasped and hugged him tightly, nearly choking Pittoo. Dark Pit had to push him off and scold him but Pit didn't seem to care. He just wrapped his arms around Pittoo and nuzzled him while he planted many loving kisses over his red face.

 

Zelda and Link laughed as they watched the two being adorable. Link glanced sideways towards Zelda and saw her eyes glistening at him. Link's smile grew wider as he looked into her eyes. He slowly leaned towards her and planted his lips on top of hers then slowly pulled an inch away. Their faces were flustered and their noses were touching as they stared into each other's blue eyes. Zelda placed her hands on both sides of his face and drew him back into a passionate kiss.

 

By this time Pit had finished attacking Dark Pit with his lips. The two watched the other couple kissing before they awkwardly looked away and at each other. Dark Pit rolled his eyes while Pit smiled and giggled. He leaned into the other's chest, resting his ear over his heart and listening to it beat. Pittoo wrapped his arms around Pit and rested his head against Pit's.

 

A couple minutes went by before Link and Zelda broke apart. They blushed in embarrassment and turned to apologize to the other two but they found the angels fast asleep on the ground, sharing a blanket and snuggled up against each other. The humans smiled at their friends then glanced back at each other.

 

“They're too cute.” Zelda said.

 

Link nodded. “I admit it, they are.”

 

Zelda arched a brow. “Oh? You finally approve of them together?”

 

The sky child rolled his eyes and smiled. He glanced back at the sleeping angels. “Yeah. You and Pit were both right about him.” He nodded towards Pittoo. “He really isn't _that_ bad, once you get past his attitude.”

 

Zelda kissed Link's jaw then scooted closer to cuddle with her hero. “I told you so.”

 

Link chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. His smile fell as he glanced at Pit “I sure am going to miss Pit once we get to this temple. I feel like we've been friends forever and not just a little over a month.”

 

“You two have quite the bond. Just don't tell Pittoo.” Zelda teased. “I'm going to miss him too. Both of them.”

 

“Do you think we will ever see them again?”

 

Zelda shrugged. “I think so but as long as their portal is broken, it may be sometime before we do.”

 

Link sighed. “Yeah.” A warm smile spread to his lips. “Hard to believe this whole thing started with a feather.”

 

“I know.”

 

Link frowned and looked down at Zelda. A serious look lingered on his face. “Do you think we can truly defeat Ghirahim?”

 

“I believe so. Ghirahim has gotten stronger but I think with all of us working together we can win.”

 

“I hope you're right. I'm half-way free from him. Dark Pit removed the scar from my face and now we just have to remove Ghirahim completely. I just-” he looked away. “-I'm afraid that this is just going to be a repeated thing. That Ghirahim will manage to come back and I will had to relive my nightmares again. I don't know if it's possible to even beat him. He was supposed to be defeated and stuck in my sword but he managed to escape it.” He sighed and glanced at the Master Sword. He thought about Fi and how after she finished her mission to aid him, she entered an eternal sleep. “If only there was a way we could get Ghirahim to go into an eternal sleep just like Fi. He is a sword spirit after all but I think it's going to take a strong force of power for that to happen.”

 

“Link,” Zelda cupped his face. “We will get rid of him. Don't worry. We will think of something. You should go to sleep and ease your mind. I'll start the night watch.”

 

Link nodded in agreement. “Okay. Wake me up in a few hours and I'll take over.”

 

She nodded back and stole a quick kiss. “Goodnight Sleepyhead.”

 

Link smiled then laid his head down on her lap and closed his eyes. Link fell asleep without knowing that Pit was awake and had heard the whole conversation.


	44. The Temple

****

They slowly woke-up that morning, brains all groggy and muscles aching. No one really wanted to move. They just wanted to sleep but they knew they couldn't. There was an angry demon lord still lurking and none of them were really ready to face him again (like they ever were). They took the morning slow, each taking a potion from Zelda to heal them while they ate their breakfast.

 

“So no monsters last night?” Pit asked as he gulped down his extra serving of breakfast.

 

“Surprisingly no. It was quiet on my shift.” Zelda turned to Link. “How about yours Link?”

 

Link nodded. “Same. It's kinda weird.”

 

Pit's blue eyes lingered on Link a little longer before he finished his plate.

 

“Then there's probably gonna be something big up ahead in the swamp.” Dark Pit said.

 

“Probably.”

 

Dark Pit went to stand up but froze for half a second before he glanced over his shoulder. The three stood at him and felt the air around them tense up.

 

“We need to go. Now.” Dark Pit said and quickly packed up.

 

The trio took in his words and immediately followed his lead.

 

“How close is he?” Link asked.

 

“Close enough to worry.” Pittoo glanced up at him.

 

Link smiled at their little inside joke but his smile quickly fell. Now wasn't the time for jokes.

 

They hastily finished packing then scooted the raft into the water. As soon as Pittoo touched the water, his head shot up. The others looked at him again with a worry look.

 

“Did he get closer Pittoo?” Pit asked

 

Pittoo shook his head. He turned to Pit and smiled softly. “No, I feel it. Hermes' temple is in the swamp.”

 

“It is?” Pit gasped.

 

“How do you know?” Link asked.

 

“I just said, I felt it. It must be the amulet.”

 

“Are the snakes still here?” Zelda asked.

 

Pittoo nodded.

 

“Good! Now let's stop talking and get going.” Zelda said and jumped onto the raft.

 

The boys followed her movement and hopped onto the raft. They first balanced themselves out while the raft rocked in the water but once everyone was in their positions, Link pushed them off then pulled out his Gust Bellows and used it to move the raft. Pit and Zelda each had a paddle to use to guide the raft in the direction Pittoo told them to. The teens constantly glanced over their shoulders or around the swamp, looking for any sign of the demon lord. None were found but Pittoo insured them that he was nearby. He just couldn't pin-point where.

 

They spent the first hour in the swamp following Pittoo's directions while keeping a close eye out for Ghirahim. The only monsters they came across in the swamp were Octoroks. They popped out from underneath the water, spitting out hard rocks at the teens. One managed to hit Pit and knock him into the water which instantly pissed off Dark Pit. While Link helped Pit back onto the raft, Pittoo grabbed his shield and used it to deflect the Octorok's rock and kill itself. After that, Pittoo was in charge of deflecting any other oncoming attacks.

After three hours into swamp, they decided to take a lunch break. They sat down in the center of the raft, munching away on some apples and pumpkin soup. They were enjoying the peacefulness of the swamp until Pittoo picked up on an aura.

“Is it Ghirahim?” Link asked

“No, it-”

An arrow barely pierced his face. Dark Pit jumped to his feet and withdrew his staff just as an ambush of bokoblins appeared. They were in large canoes that surrounded the raft. Some of the lesser demons aimed their arrows at them while others were rowing the boats. The teens glanced around and saw that they were outnumbered.

“Shit!” Pittoo cursed.

“We're completely surrounded!” Zelda gasped.

“What're we gonna do?” asked Pit.

Link glanced around at the lesser demons that circled them. His blue eyes shifting left to right as each of the bokoblins murmured their strange language and had their bows fixed on them.

Link leaned over to Dark Pit and whispered, “Get the Gust Belows ready. I'll provide the distraction. As soon as I saw now, you guys go.”

“And leave your ass behind?”

“Don't worry about me. Just do it.”

Dark Pit said nothing but slowly nodded. He slowly crouched down as Link slowly walked to the edge of the raft. Link glanced at Pittoo, who nodded again, then at Zelda and Pit who stared at him. He gave them a short nod before he gazed down at the murky water. He clapped his hands together and kicked off the raft and dived into the water.

“Link!” Pit gasped.

Within a second, Link leaped out of the water, performing a spiral charge and knocked some bokoblins into the water as well as their boat.

“Now!” He yelled as he dove back into the water.

Dark Pit started up the gust belows and the raft sped off.

Link watched as the raft managed to knock off some more bokoblins and tipped over their boats. He smiled before he dove back under the water, dodging some arrows and leaping again out of the water. He watched as the stupid creatures screeched as they tried to swim. He continued knocking the demons into the water and tipping the canoes until they were all over. Some of the bokoblins chased after the raft but most were freaking out about Link.

As soon as he was done with his distraction, he started swimming towards the direction the others had gone to.

“Reach for the sky!” He heard Pit call out.

He glanced up and smiled when he saw Pit flying towards him. He raised a hand just as Pit approached him. He grabbed his hands and yanked him out of the water and up.

Pit glanced down at Link and grinned at the surprised look on his face. “You didn't think I was going to let you catch up, did you?”

Link chuckled. “I'm glad you did. I really didn't want to swim all the way.”

“Well, we're going to have to fly now.”

“Why?”

“Pittoo crashed the raft.”

Link let out a huff and rolled his eyes. “Of course he did.”

“He kinda had to though. There were more bo-go-goblins up ahead. So he grabbed our arms and hoisted us into the air just as the raft crashed into them.”

“And he forgot to grab the gust belows?” Link groaned.

“Don't worry, Zelda grabbed it. We grabbed everything off the raft.”

“That's good. I wonder how close we are to the temple.”

“Pittoo says we're pretty close. He can feel it. He also said the snakes were getting bigger.”

“They are?”

“Yup!”

“Huh, that's weird.”

“Oh! There they are!” Pit said, nodding in the direction of a huge tree.

Pit flew over towards the branch where Zelda and Pittoo waited. He placed Link onto the branch before he landed beside him. He happily smiled at his companions then glanced at Link.

“I got him!” Pit announced.

“We see that Pit.” Zelda giggled. She retrieved a blanket and wrapped it around Link's shoulders. She pressed her lips against his before she pulled away. “Thank you for the distraction, Link.”

“I had to get you guys out somehow.” Link smiled. The sky child glanced sideways at Pittoo whom was leaning against the tree with his arms folded. “I didn't think you would actually listen.”

Pittoo shrugged but said nothing.

Link smiled then rolled his eyes. “So, we're getting closer?”

“Yup!” Zelda nodded happily.

“Then let's get going.” Dark Pit said as he leaned off the tree. “We'll have to carry you guys around now.”

“Yeah, I heard you crashed the raft.”

Dark Pit shrugged again. “Flying will get us there faster anyways.”

“Then why didn't we just do it before?”

“Pittoo was unconscious before-” Pit answered. He scratched his head and looked confused.“-and I guess none of us really thought about that.”

“The temple isn't too far from here. I can feel it. Pit and I will be able to carry you two there. We're just going to have to fly low enough for me to see the snakes. I don't think they will be able to fly anymore after how big they've gotten. Now, C'mon.” Pittoo said.

Pit happily trotted to Link's side and embraced him in a hug. He smiled up towards Link then over at Pittoo. His smile dropped a little as he stared at his double. “Are you okay with me taking Link, Pittoo?”

Dark Pit said nothing for a moment. He walked over towards Pit and stared. His red eyes lingered on that innocent face. Pittoo grabbed Pit by the collar of his shirt and slammed their lips together. He quickly released Pit and walked casually towards Zelda.

“C'mon Blondie.”

Zelda giggled at Pit then allowed Pittoo to carry her in his arms.

“I guess that's a yes?” Link laughed as he looked at Pit's bewildered face.

“I-i guess so?” Pit said. He turned to Link.

“Ready to sweep me off my feet?” Link chuckled

Pit blushed instantly. “Uh-”

“I'm joking Pit.” He laughed. “Let's go.”

Pit grinned. He swooped Link up in his arms and followed Pittoo.

Both angels jumped off the branch and dove towards the water. There were plenty of bokoblins waiting below. The angels kept their distance to where the bokoblins couldn't see them but close enough for Pittoo to see the snakes.

The angels only stopped a couple of times throughout the day to catch their breath but otherwise they kept at it. They managed to slip pass the bokoblins undetected: The dumb creatures never considered looking up. It was honestly a joke among the teens. They breezed through the day, having no troubles since all the monsters were water-related.

The sun was starting to set over the swamp. The angels found a large branch to rest. They landed and released their human before they slumped to the ground and panted. Zelda and Link smiled at the worn out angels. They dug in their pouches and gave the angels some water. They took the water and chugged it down while they continued panting.

“How long until we get there, Pittoo?” Pit gasped.

Pittoo closed his eyes. “We're here.”

“We are?!” The trio gaped at him.

“Yeah. The snakes are waiting for us below.”

“Why didn't you say before?” Link inquired.

“'Cause I'm trying to catch my damn breath.”

“Oh, sorry.” Link quickly apologized.

After the angels caught their second wind, they snatched their human and descended to the ground below. They landed on the root of the tree where they stood and looked around puzzled. There was nothing in sight. There was nothing but a bowl of open water before them. It was as if someone had taken a chunk of the swamp and lifted it out. The teens glanced around then glanced at Pittoo for guidance.

“Uh? Where's the temple?” Link asked.

Dark Pit said nothing. He crouched and glanced down to look at the snakes. They flicked their tongues at him then went underwater.

“I'll be right back.” Dark Pit mumbled and dove into the water before anyone could say anything.

The dark angel glanced around for the white snakes. He found them just a few feet away from him. He swam towards them as they went deeper. They waited near a strange looking statue that had a missing piece in the middle with the symbol of Hermes. Dark Pit quickly removed the amulet and placed it in the statue. The statue began to quiver and the water began to rumble. Dark Pit quickly swam for the surface and caught his breath.

“Pittoo! What's happening?” Pit asked.

Dark Pit noticed that the area around them was shaking as well. He could feel the vibration of something moving in the water. He quickly swam towards the others and watched in awe as an old temple ruin emerged from the water.

The teens stood in shock as they overlooked the old ancient temple. It was definitely not a structure either pair were familiar with. It wasn't like the temples found in the human's world nor like the one in the angel's. It definitely held the forgotten look to it. The temple was covered in water foliage. Some seaweed and other plants dripped down from the edges. The building was missing a few pieces to it but still able to stand. Statues and drawings were engraved into the strange rock the structure was made from.

“This is it...this is Hermes' temple.” Pittoo whispered in disbelief.

“We actually made it!”

“We found it!”

Dark Pit walked onto the little path that had appeared before them. He walked towards the statue blocking the path where the amulet was held. He cautiously removed it and placed it back over his head. He waited for the building to collapse but nothing happened. He glanced down and saw the two snakes awaiting them.

“C'mon! Let's go!” He said over his shoulder.

Pit let out a gleeful laugh and ran towards Pittoo and smashed their lips together. Pit broke the kiss and grabbed Pittoo's hand, leaving the dark angel dazed and dumbfounded. Pit ran back towards Link and grabbed his hand and told Zelda to grab Link's. When she did, Pit forced the group to run towards the entrance of the temple.


	45. The Finale

They ran into the open archway, getting dripped on from the wet plants dangling from above. This temple was unlike one Link had ever seen. As soon as they ran through the entrance, they stood in the only room inside the temple. Before them stood a tall statue of Hermes holding his staff with snakes missing from it.

“This is the only room?” Link asked in awe while he gazed around the inside of the ruins.

“I guess so.” replied Pit.

“I've never been in a temple with only one room. There's usually a whole puzzle and other rooms for me to figure out.”

“This isn't like those temples, Link.” Zelda said.

“There isn't a need for all that.” Pittoo retorted. “The only purpose of this temple is to get back to our world when the other portal doesn't work. It's only for emergencies. That's what Hermes told me.”

The teens broke their hold as they gazed around the inside. They walked towards the statue Pittoo led them to and stood in front of it when he stopped.

The snakes slithered up the statue and then wrapped around the staff where they slowly stiffened back into place.

“Whoa.”

“What is it?”

“The snakes that were leading us were part of the statue the whole time.”

“You're right!” Zelda gasped. “Those snakes weren't there a second ago!”

“So now what?” asked Pit

Dark Pit glanced down at the amulet then back at the statue. He walked towards the statue and noticed a missing piece with Hermes' symbol. He removed the necklaced and glanced at the missing piece.

“I think this is how I activate the portal.” He said and glanced over his shoulder towards the others. He smiled at Pit. “This is how we're going to get home.”

Pit smiled brightly at that. He couldn't wait to be home but a part of him was saddened by the thought. He turned towards Link with a slight frown. Link met his gaze and smiled softly at him.

“What is it Pit?” Link asked.

“It's just-” He rubbed the back of his neck. “This whole time I couldn't wait to get back home but now that we're here-” He glanced up at Link before he ran to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “-I'm going to miss you so much! We've been through a lot and had a lot of fun together. Besides Lady Palutena and Pittoo, you're my best friend, Link. I'm really going to miss you.”

Link slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and squeezed him back. “I'm really going to miss you too, Pit. You're my best friend too. It's not going to be the same here without you.”

Pit looked up at Link and smiled. “I'll come back as soon as the portal is fixed! I promise.”

“You'd better.” Link grinned back.

“I-”

“PIT!” Dark Pit shouted abruptly.

The trio glanced over at him just in time to see chains bind his ankles and wrists together. The next thing they saw was his body flung away to the side.

“Pittoo?!”

“It's-”

Zelda screamed as chains wrapped around her body then pull her towards where Pittoo was and dug into the ground, binding her to the floor.

A malicious laugh bounced off the walls of the ruins. The ground below began to tremble and the next thing they knew the temple was pouring in with bokoblins. They piled into the room, surrounding Link and Pit. Two moblins came in and stood beside Pittoo and Zelda, guarding them and a yellow barrier blocked the only exit. They were trapped.

Again they heard the malicious laugh which followed by a wave of diamonds and then the Demon Lord, himself. Link and Pit quickly withdrew their weapons but before they could even charge after him; Link's hands were bound behind his back, a diamond studded collar wrapped around his throat and then he was poofed to Ghirahim's side with a leash appearing in the demon lord's hand.

“Link!” Pit gasped. He narrowed his eyes at Ghirahim before he took a stance to charge. “Let him go! Or I'll-”

“You'll what little angel? Do you honestly think you can defeat my horde, as well as myself, alone?”

“I've taken on much more before! I've even defeat gods by myself! If I can take them down then I can take you down!” he snarled.

“I will admit you have some strength in you, which surprises me. You're such a pathetic little thing.”

“I'm not pathetic! I will defeat you!” He aimed his bow and called for an arrow of light.

“If you wish to engage me in battle then you will be disappointed. I'm done playing games with you children. I'm collecting what is mine! You, little angel, are at my mercy. Your little boyfriend and the goddess reborn are bound and Link is back where he belongs! Within chains and at my side.”

Pit glanced at Zelda and Pittoo, seeing them struggling and trying to break free of the chains. He glanced over at Link and saw the same fright in his eyes when Ghirahim was around. The ones that told Pit of the fear that haunted him. He hated seeing that fear in Link's eyes.

Link was a boy Pit had admired since the day they met. He was kind, caring and strong. He was loyal and thoughtful and always knew what to say to cheer Pit up. Besides, Pittoo, Link was the bravest person he had ever met and he hated to see that fear in his eyes. He wanted to do anything and everything possible to make sure Link never showed that fear again.

Pit glanced at Ghirahim with determination. “Ghirahim, I promise you I will not go down without a fight. I will fight you with everything in me and I promise you I won't go down easily. I will fight and take down as much as your horde as I can, unless, you make a deal with me.”

“A deal you say?” Ghirahim inquired. “What sort of deal?

“Pit no!” The bound teens shouted.

“I will surrender my soul to you but you have to swear to leave Link alone forever! You let him go and never again can you capture him and make him into your pet!”

“NO!!” Pittoo shouted.

Link's eyes widened at Pit's words. He was going to sacrifice himself to free him of Ghirahim forever? Tears streamed down his eyes. He didn't know whether they were of joy or horror.

“Pit” Link cried. “Y-you can't do this! Your soul isn't worth my freedom.”

“Hell no it's not!”

“Pit you can't!”

Pit didn't say anything as he met Ghirahim's pondering gaze. The demon lord really seemed to be thinking about it. He knew Pit was strong and was going to be a pest by himself. If he agreed on this deal then the angel's soul will his but his precious little pet will be lost. Ghirahim was a man of his word. He didn't double cross when it came to deals but~...if his master happened to capture the sky child and allowed Ghirahim to keep him then technically he wasn't breaking the deal since the stupid angel had said the demon lord himself couldn't capture him. That didn't mean his master couldn't...

Ghirahim smiled. “Alright angel, I accept your deal. You surrender your soul and I will him go.”

“He's lying Pit! Ghirahim would never give me up so easily!”

Pit looked at Ghirahim skeptically. “How can I believe you?”

Ghirahim grinned and bowed slightly. “I give you my word as the demon lord, I will not capture Link and will leave him alone.”

Pit nodded, believing him. He threw down Palutena's bow. “Let him go first.”

Ghirahim snapped his fingers. The leash and collar around Link's neck vanished but the chains remained on him. He snapped his fingers again, placing Link beside Zelda.

“Pit, you can't do this! I fucking told you not to do anything stupid like this!” Pittoo shrieked and jerked against his chains not giving any shits that they were cutting into his skin and making him bleed. He glared at him with eyes that threatened to break loose of tears.

Pit looked over his shoulder at Pittoo. His heartstrings were cut as he saw the pained look in his lover's eyes. “I'm sorry Pittoo. I told you I would do anything to free him from Ghirahim.”

“Pit don't do this! Please don't! I'm begging you!” Link wept.

“Link, you gave me the thing I wanted the most. You gave me a way to fly by myself. Now, I'm doing the same for you.”

“It's not worth this!”

“It is though. I don't ever want to you to be afraid again, Link. I want you to have what you've wanted for a long time. You're finally going to be free.” Pit gazed into the eyes of each friend. He opened his mouth to say goodbye but then he felt a strange sensation wash over him and felt his body collapse. The last thing he ever saw were the tears cascading down each of his friend's cheek.

“PIT!!”

“NO!!”

Ghirahim strolled over to the unconscious angel and started to perform the ritual. It was the same ritual he had used before on Zelda. He danced around his body, humming to himself then waved his hands over Pit's body until he started to levitate and his body began to glow.

Link, Zelda and Dark Pit struggled against their binds, trying desperately to break free and stop the ritual. They didn't care if the bokoblins kicked their sides to get them to stop. They didn't care about any damage they received. All they cared about was saving Pit.

Pit's glowing body started to fade. His skin grew bone white as the glow moved from his feet towards his head. The glow grew brighter as it escaped his lips. Hovering above Pit's mouth was a bright ball of light, his soul.

“Finally! The soul of an angel of light!” Ghirahim giggled as he placed his hands underneath it. He guided the soul to his lips and then sucked it in.

“No!!”

But it was too late. Ghirahim sucked in Pit's soul and swallowed it. He let out a loud moan and grinned as he felt the soul tickle down his throat. He licked his lips and peered over at the captive teens. “Such a delicious soul! I knew that boy was going to be a treat! What a foolish child! He honestly thought I would let you go that easily?!”

Link's eyes widened. “You gave him your word of a demon lord that you would let me go!”

“And I am true to my word but the foolish little angel didn't think twice about what he did! He said I couldn't capture you but he said nothing about my master capturing you! I'm positive my master will give you to me as reward for reviving him again!”

“Ghirahim! I swear I will-”

“You'll what? Kill me? Oh, please you-” Ghirahim froze. His eyes widened and his hands immediately grasped his throat. He felt like he was choking but he knew he wasn't. Something inside of him was choking him. He coughed and made gurgling sounds as he felt his body begin to shake. He fell to his knees and watched as his pale body slowly began to darken. He was instantly morphing into his final form. He grinned as he knew that he was becoming stronger but then he realized that he was still choking even in his final form. He was struggling to breathe and he didn't know what was happening. This was wrong.

The teens watched in complete bewilderment as Ghirahim's body began to slowly morph into his sword form. The bokoblins around them started to squeal in fright and out the temple.

“No! This...isn't...supposed...to be!” Ghirahim gurgled before a bright light flashed and he was forced into the form of the Demon King's sword. The sword fell to the ground before it was sucked into Link's Master Sword.

The temple was quiet from the shock of what happened. Ghirahim was gone. He was sucked back into Link's sword.

The chains binding them vanished and without a moment's hesitation, the three ran towards Pit's body. Link was the first one to reach Pit. He fell to his knees and scooped Pit up in his arms and tried to shake him awake.

“Pit! Please, Pit don't be gone! Please!” He sobbed. His tears were falling so hard he nearly created a waterfall of his own.

Zelda collapsed beside Link, her tears falling at the same rate. She wrapped her arms around Link and cried as she looked at the lifeless body of their friend.

Dark Pit stood looking down at his dead lover in Link's hands. His body was shaking from sorrow as well as fury. He couldn't even manage to look at Pit's pale face anymore. He turned away and ran to the nearest thing and started throwing it against the temple. He let out a vicious shout as he continued vandalizing the temple.

“You fucking idiot!” He screamed as he threw a giant rock against the nearest wall. “You fucking-” he couldn't even manage to finish the sentence. He fell to his knees and placed his hand against the wall and sobbed uncontrollably. He didn't care if the other two were watching him. He didn't care about anything anymore. Pit was gone. The boy he was in love with. Gone forever. “I told you,” he whispered to himself. “I told you not to do this. Why didn't you listen to me? Why didn't you...”

The temple was silent except for the three mourning the loss of Pit. They couldn't seem to believe that Pit was truly gone. They kept thinking, hoping, that he would wake-up and smile with that bright grin of his but he never did. His skin was pale and his body was cold. Pit was truly gone.

“Zelda?” Link croaked as he wiped away a tear. “Is there anything you can do?”

Zelda shook her head. “No. I desperately wish there was but there isn't.” She glanced down at Pit and felt a new wave of tears erupt. “I don't even know what happened.”

“He defeated Ghirahim.” Pittoo replied. His tone was dead and just as lifeless as Pit's body. He got up from his spot in the temple and finally joined the other two. Link gently handed Pit's body to Pittoo who immediately broke down as he hugged him tightly. Link and Zelda felt their heart tear at the sight. They had never seen Pittoo like this before. The sight of Pittoo cradling Pit in his arms as tears fell from his eyes and landed on Pit was something that added to their pain. They had seen him be gentle towards Pit but never like this. It was devastating.

When Pittoo had finally calmed down a bit he continued his speech. “I was afraid this would happen...He told me that he was going to do anything to make sure you were free from Ghirahim. I knew he would give himself up to do it...he always does. He gave up his wings to save me from a creature in our world. I knew he would do the same for you. He's stupidly selfless like that...” He took a deep breath and brushed Pit's bangs out of his face. “He sacrificed himself to ensure that you would be free of Ghirahim forever...which made his soul stronger.”

“Heroes both high and low when united will begin to grow.” Link recited the fortune.

“Your bond together. The relationship you two created is what helped his soul grow.” Zelda wept. “It's what defeated Ghirahim once and for all.”

Link shook his head as his tears started back up. “It was my job to defeat Ghirahim not his. It was my duty as the chosen hero and I failed. I failed him.”

“You're not the only one who failed.” Pittoo whispered. Both he and Link gazed at each other. “I failed to save him. I failed to return him home alive.”

Zelda scooted closer to Pittoo and embraced him in a hug as she cried. Pittoo did nothing to fight her off. He couldn't. He peered back down at Pit and couldn't keep his own tears from falling. He didn't care if he looked pathetic. The only person he cared for in the world was gone. Dark Pit felt another pair of arms wrap around him and saw Link had joined in to hug him as well.

Time seemed to slip by them. None of them seemed to care how long they had been sitting on the temple ground, crying and hugging each other while they mourned the loss of Pit. They finally seemed able to collect themselves and stop the tears from falling. They knew Pit wouldn't want them mourning over his loss. They stood to their feet and glanced over at the statue in the center. Zelda walked over to where the amulet had dropped and returned it to Pittoo.

“I think it's time we finally ended this. There isn't anything we can do for Pit now except for you to take him home.” Zelda said.

Pittoo nodded and took the amulet. He looked over at Zelda, whom offered him a soft smile. She wrapped her arms around Pittoo, hugging him and Pit's corpse. She placed her lips on his cheek then kissed Pit's forehead.

“I knew this was going to be a hard goodbye but I didn't know it would be so sad.” She started to cry again. “Thank you Pittoo. You saved Pit and Link from Ghirahim and helped keep an eye out for monsters. We wouldn't have made it this far without you. You're a good person and I know Pit loved you as much as you loved him.”

“Thanks Blondie. I think you're the only person I've ever been able to open up to. You're the least annoying person I've met anyways.” He let out a little chuckle then sighed. “Thanks.”

She gave him a quick big hearted hug then pulled away. Link approached and bore into Pittoo's red eyes. The two held their gaze for a while before Link opened his arms and hugged him too.

“You're still an asshole and your attitude pisses me off but you saved us, me, many times and I can see you have a soft spot. Thank you for everything and thank you for freeing me from Ghirahim's scar.” Link said and pulled away.

“You're okay, I guess, Earrings. At least I can say I can tolerate you now.” He glanced away. “I know you and Pit were close and that made me...envious a little but I am glad you were able to take care and watch over him when I couldn't...so, thanks.”

“You're welcome.” Link smiled.

Dark Pit turned towards the statue and placed the amulet in the slot. The amulet started to glow and within a second a large glowing portal appeared at the root of the statue. Pittoo glanced back towards the humans and nodded. He peered down at Pit and took a deep breath as he faced forward and walked inside the portal. The portal swallowed him whole then vanished once he disappeared. Never allowing him to return to the world of Link and Zelda.

* * *

Dark Pit ended up inside Hermes' temple in his own world. The god was nowhere to be found but that wasn't surprising. Dark Pit walked out of the empty the temple and made for Palutena's realm.

 

He made there in no time. He ignored the centurions who greeted him and happily cheered as they saw Pit in his arms, completely unaware of his state. It pissed him off that they were cheering. Did they not see the pale skin of their captain? Did they not grasp that he was dead? Stupid creatures.

 

He landed outside of Palutena's temple and before he even walked towards the door, it opened. Palutena was casually walking out of her temple when she saw Pittoo standing before her. She gasped and immediately ran to him. She engulfed him in a tight hug.

 

“Oh Pittoo! You're back! I've been so worried! Is Pit-” She pulled away and glanced at his face. Her smile immediately faded when she saw the look of grieve. She glanced down and saw Pit. Tears immediately spilled from her eyes. She touched Pit's cold face and gasped. “Oh Pit! Oh no! No, no no no no no!” She took Pit from Pittoo and cradled him in her arms.

 

Pittoo said nothing as he watched the Goddess of Light hold her champion and mourn. He turned away, not being able to bare seeing Pit's corpse anymore.

 

“H-how did this happen? Did the demon get him? Were you too late?” Palutena wept.

 

“He sacrificed himself to save his human friend from the demon...the demon had a thing for his friend and Pit made a deal with him to make sure his friend was safe.” Pittoo answered and started to fill her in of what had happened. He told her about the events in the Underworld, finding Hermes, saving Pit from Ghirahim, some of the events that happened during their journey and up to the point where he gave himself up to save Link.

 

Palutena took it all in. Sighing and smiling as her tears fell.

 

“Pit...You're so selfless. Of course he would give himself up to save a human. From the sound of it, those two shared a very strong bond.” Palutena wept.

 

“There...isn't anything you could do is there? I know you revive the centurions when they die...can you do the same for Pit?” Pittoo asked, not bothering to mask the hope in his voice.

 

Palutena shook her head. “No, there isn't anything I can do without Pit's soul.” She turned around and faced Pittoo. She walked towards him and hugged him tightly. “Thank you for bringing him back to me...even if he is gone.” She turned away and walked back towards the temple.

 

Dark Pit turned around and watched her carry Pit away. “What're you going to do with him?”

 

“I'm going to preserve his body then place him in a tomb worthy of his heroic deeds.”

 

“Can I get something from him first?”

 

Palutena stopped and looked over her shoulder and nodded.

 

Dark Pit walked over towards her and looked at Pit. He felt himself beginning to tear up so he quickly retrieved the necklace Pit had of his medallion. He placed it over his head then took off. He couldn't stay there any longer. He had to go. There was nothing keeping him in Skyworld anymore. It was over. Everything was over and an eternity of servitude awaited him.

* * *

Link and Zelda said nothing as they watched portal fade. It was over. The journey was finished. Ghirahim was finally defeated and despite the death of Pit, the angels had returned home. It was done.

 

Zelda took Link's hand and together they left the temple. They didn't say anything for a while. They just walked hand-in-hand while they were consumed with their thoughts of what happened.

 

They walked back into the swamp, dreading the journey home. They didn't know how long it would be before they found a bird statue to take them back home. All they knew was that it was going to be a long journey. However; to their surprise, Syrup the Witch appeared before them on a broom in the swamp. She smiled sweetly and introduced herself to Link. She informed the two that she had a feeling that they would need a way home and so that was why she was there. The two hopped on her broom and she flew them out of the swamp and out of the large forest they had journeyed in.

 

It was nightfall before they finally made it to the Faron province. She dropped them off at the Great Tree. They thanked the witch and made their way towards the bird statue and returned to Skyloft.

 

 Once they returned, everyone immediately greeted them and welcomed them back home. They asked about the journey, how Pit and Dark Pit were and if they made it back home. Link and Zelda only told them that they made it back. They couldn't tell the residents what had happened. They didn't have the heart to tell them Pit was dead. Gaepora, however, could tell what happened. He shooed the residents away, telling them that Link and Zelda needed to rest. When the area was clear of them, he turned and asked the two what had happened. Gaepora was instantly devastated with the news. He gave the two a hug and told them to take a few days off to grieve and that's what they did.

 

A week went by since that day. The two hadn't really talked since then which was unlike them. Link stayed in his room most of the time just grieving. Sometimes Zelda would come in and the two would just cuddle on Link's bed, saying nothing but quietly sob.

 

One evening, Link decided that maybe some fresh air would do him some good. He left his room and walked out of the academy to find the sun was setting. He thought about just watching the sun set but didn't really want to deal with anyone at the moment, so he decided to climb on the rooftop and watch from there. During his climb, memories flashed before him of when Pit had found out the portal was broken and sat on the rooftop. Link tried not to cry from the painful memory. By the time he reached the top, he almost went back down, not being able to bare the memory but he stopped when he saw Zelda sitting in the spot he always found Pit. Zelda glanced down at him and smiled softly and pat the spot next to her. Link offered her a small smile and walked over to her. He sat beside her and she instantly slipped her arms around him. He kissed her head and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

 

They didn't say anything for a while. They just watched the sun set in silence.

 

“The last time I was up here...” Link spoke out, in an almost trance-like tone. “Was when Pit found out his portal home was broken.” he sighed. “I really miss him.”

 

“I do too.” Zelda started sniffling. “He was such a goofball. So full of life...I can't believe he's gone.”

 

“Me either. I still can't believe he gave himself up for me.”

 

“He knew how afraid of Ghirahim you were. He wanted you to be free of him.”

 

“I know and I'm beyond ecstatic to be free from him but I don't think Pit's life was worth it. I just-” A single tear fell from his eye. “-wish we could've found another way.” Link's tears spilled faster. Guilt was starting to eat him. He couldn't help but feel so selfish. He had dreamt of being free of Ghirahim and in order to do that, Pit, someone dear to him, surrendered his life for that dream. Even though Link was free and grateful for it, guilt still consumed him. He felt like he had forced Pit into it. It wasn't just Pit's life that was taken but it was others too. His goddess, Palutena had lost her champion, her captain. Pittoo had lost the love of his life. He had ruined other lives for his selfish dream. “This is all my fault.”

 

Zelda looked at him. “What do you mean?”

 

“I pushed Pit to do this. I made him think to sacrifice himself for me. I didn't just take his life, Zelda. I took Pittoo's and Palutena's. I destroyed their world all for my selfishness.”

 

Zelda stared at him. She saw the pain and regret that lingered in his wet eyes. She placed her small hand against his cheek and turned him gently to look at her. “Link, none of this is your fault. You didn't push Pit into anything. Pit _willingly_ gave himself up. He saved you from Ghirahim and he saved us from any possibility of Demise's revival. He saved our world and he did it on his own will. He cared about you and he made me realize what lengths some people will go to for the ones they love. He really cared about you.” She sighed softly. “I know that Pittoo is heartbroken about it. I can't imagine what it must feel like for him but it still isn't your fault. All we can do is remember Pit and keep those memories close. It will hurt for a while but time heals all wounds.”

 

Link smiled softly and leaned down to kiss her. “You're right. It will take some time for me to fully remove the guilt in me but you're right. Time will heal all wounds and Pit's memories will live on.”


	46. Epilogue

Dark Pit gathered up all the nearby souls and guided them towards the nearest portal to the Underworld. He passed by the guards, who by now, knew he was working for Hermes and opened the portal for him. Pittoo led the souls towards the only white area of the underworld. Some of the soul gatherers looked his way but didn't attack him. Hermes had given him another amulet to protect him from the creatures that so desperately wanted his soul. Once the lost spirits entered the City of Souls, the white creatures took over and guided them to where they would be safe from the monsters that wanted them.

 

It had been three months since Pit's death. After he gave Pit's body to Palutena, he sped off to report to Hermes so he could start his servitude. By then, the god knew what had happened to Palutena's champion. Hermes was a little surprised with how eager the dark angel wanted to start working.

 

_“I know we made a deal but you just lost Pit. I know how much you lo-”_

_“I just want to start, okay?” Dark Pit snapped._

Hermes wasn't a cruel god. Sure, he played tricks on people when he had the chance but losing someone you loved wasn't easy. He would know. That's how he felt with Pandora. He knew that the darker Pit should take some time to mourn but that's why he was here. He didn't know how to handle the loss and that was why he wanted to start working. The sooner he started, the sooner he could escape from the pain. That wasn't the way to deal with grieving but no matter how many times the god offered him some time before starting, Dark Pit rejected it. So, the god allowed him to start.

 

Pittoo shook his head and rolled his eyes as he made his way towards the portal out. It seemed this cycle was never going to end and it probably never would. This was going to be his life now. He lost his freedom to Hermes in exchange to get to Link and Zelda's world to bring Pit home but he failed that. He failed to protect the stupid noble boy he loved. In the end, Pit had sacrificed his soul to save Link from ever having to endure Ghirahim again. The desire to end his friend's suffering and torment was higher than protecting his own self. However, because of that strong bond he shared with Link, Pit's soul was stronger than Ghirahim's. Pit was able to put an end to the demon lord and force him into his sword form and back into the Master Sword. He saved Link from ever having to deal with Ghirahim again. He saved both humans from the risk of having the Demon King return. But he destroyed Pittoo's heart completely. Pittoo had never been one to ever show his emotions, let alone cry but he did then. He had truly lost Pit forever and the only thing he had left of him was the amulet he used to wear in Skyloft.

 

Pittoo sighed and retrieved the necklace from beneath his clothes. His heart thumped in pain as he glanced at the amethyst jewel. The memories of him giving the jewel to Pit revived and he had to fight back the tears that were stinging from behind his eyes. He gave the jewel a tight squeeze before he hid it again.

 

Dark Pit sighed again as he made his way towards the nearest portal. He pushed back the painful memories and tears as he left the Underworld. He started to fly towards his next destination when one of the guards stopped him.

 

“Dark Pit, you missed one.”

 

Pittoo stopped and glanced over at the guard. “What?”

 

The guard pointed behind the angel. Pittoo turned around and saw a soul lingering around him. Dark Pit rolled his eyes and flew back through the portal into the Underworld to drop off the soul. He flew back to the City of Souls and waited for the thing to fly off. However; the soul never left. It just hovered around him and waited beside him. Pittoo growled and tried to shoo the thing away but it wouldn't leave. It just flew around him in a playful manner, not allowing Pittoo to catch it.

 

“Why is everything in this stupid world attracted to me? The damn monsters, the soul gatherers and now souls!” Pittoo snapped. He grabbed the soul and held it in his hands. “Why are you things attracted to me??”

 

The soul stayed in his grasp before it flew out and nuzzled against him. Pittoo groaned. This was the third soul this week that wouldn't leave him alone. He flew towards the nearest soul gatherer and pointed at the soul snuggling up against him.

 

“Take this thing, will yea?”

 

The soul gatherer approached Pittoo and tried to grab the soul but the thing wouldn't let it. Every time it tried to snatch it, it would move to a new spot then hide behind Pittoo.

 

“Great! Now it won't let these things take it.” Pittoo groaned. “Guess I'll have to have Hermes do it.”

 

As if on cue the god appeared. He appeared to be smiling as he clapped his hands together like he just finished a big project. He turned and saw Pittoo hovering there.

 

“Oh, hey Squirt! Good news! I managed to fix the portal to that other world.”

 

“You did? I thought you were taking the day off.” Pittoo frowned and crossed his arms.

 

“I was but then I decided that I would take care of that thing. You've been a big help so, I thought I'd fix it for you.”

 

“Thanks.” Dark Pit grumbled and folded his arms.

 

“Oh, I can feel your gratitude.” Hermes laughed. He then noticed the little soul nuzzling up against Pittoo's neck. “Wow, another one, eh?”

 

Pittoo nodded. “Third one this week. These damn things won't leave me alone! Now this one won't even let a gatherer take it.”

 

“Hmmm, let me see it.” Hermes hovered closer and grabbed the soul. After several silent minutes of studying it, the god smiled and whispered “There you are.” He looked at Pittoo and smirked.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

Hermes kept his grin on and glanced down at the soul in his grasp. “Souls are wonderful things, aren't they? They are what makes a person. They are the seat of feelings and sentiments.” He glanced up and met Pittoo's bored expression. “My favorite thing about souls are the love they hold. When two people share true love, it stays within the spirit. Which is why they call it soul-mates.”

 

Pittoo's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. He glanced at the soul in Hermes' grasp that seemed to struggling to return to Pittoo. “A-are you saying that that is-”

 

Hermes's nodded and released the soul. It zipped right back to Pittoo and nuzzled him.

 

“Even in death, souls look for their mates. Whether they are either dead or one is alive.” Hermes gave him a sincere smile. “It looks like yours found you.”

 

Pittoo felt his heart stop. He glanced at the soul and gently picked it up and brought it to his face.

 

“Pit?” His voice broke. Without even caring, tears fell from his eyes as he hugged the soul. “How is this possible? His soul was eaten in another world!”

 

“From what Palutena told me, Pit's soul was stronger than the one who tried to eat him. Which means that Pit's soul was able to be released while the other guy turned back into a sword. Pit's soul couldn't rest in the other world because it didn't belong there. I guess his soul has been trying to get back home for months now and was finally able to when the portal was nearly fixed.”

 

“He was the soul that's been pestering me.” Pittoo gasped in disbelief. “The whole time it was him!” Pittoo looked up at Hermes. “If this is Pit's soul then we can take it to Palutena and put it back in his body right??”

 

Hermes smiled and nodded. “Yup.”

 

Dark Pit couldn't believe it. He was going to get Pit back!

 

“Take good care of him, Squirt. Don't lose him a third time.”

 

“Wait a minute!” Dark Pit glanced back at Hermes. His expression was a mixture of confusion and accusation. “Did you know the whole time that Pit's soul was trapped?”

 

Hermes smirked and shrugged. “When Palutena told me that Pit defeated the demon guy, I may or may not have thought that it was a possibility. And I may or may not have fixed the portal so Pit's soul could return home and find you.”

 

Dark Pit smiled. “Thanks Hermes.”

 

“Sure thing, Squirt. Now, I know we made a deal but I'm gonna have to break it since Daddy-Zeus has some plans for the Underworld. So, I won't be needing you anymore.” Hermes winked. “Better get going.”

 

“Thanks Hermes, seriously...thank you.”

 

“Dark Pit thanking _me?_ Wow! I should feel honored.” Hermes teased.

 

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. He glanced down at the soul in his arms and hugged it. He turned towards the nearest portal and flew out of the Underworld.

 

When Dark Pit made it to Skyworld, he flew straight for Palutena's temple. He didn't bother knocking (not that he ever did) and burst through the doors. He ran through the temple, calling out for the goddess. He didn't care how desperate he looked and probably sounded. He _was_ desperate. He had Pit's soul! He could get his lover back but he needed Palutena to help. She was the only one who could remove the spell on Pit's body.

 

He burst through the room he knew she would be in. Palutena was overlooking her fountain, having a meeting with some god.

 

“Palutena!” Dark Pit shouted.

 

Palutena turned towards Pittoo stared.

 

“Pittoo? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in months! I thought you left Skyworld for good?” She said in confusion.

 

“None of that is important right now! We need to go to the tomb Pit's body is in!” He instructed and held up the soul in his hands. “I have Pit's soul!”

 

Palutena gasped. “I-is that really it? How do you know? I thought his soul was eaten?”

 

“It was but when Ghirahim turned back into a sword, Pit's soul was released and it's been trapped in Link and Zelda's world because of the portal! Hermes fixed it and Pit's soul found me because, uh,” His face began to blush.

 

“Because you two are soul-mates? His soul was attracted to yours.” Palutena finished his sentence and smiled. She turned back to the fountain with the gods awaiting her. “I'm sorry everyone but I have to go!” She turned back towards Pittoo and grinned. “This way!”

 

Dark Pit ran after her before the goddess broke into a sprint and let him towards the nearest hallway. They ran down the hallway, out the temple and into a garden in the middle of the building. A statue of Pit was in the center of the garden with his body lying in front of it on an altar. The two approached Pit's body. He was no longer in his Skyloft clothes. He was back in his original attire. If it wasn't for how pale he was, you would think he was sleeping.

 

Palutena approached the altar and raised her staff over Pit's body. She hovered it along Pit's body for several seconds before she placed it down and looked over at Pittoo.

 

“Guide his soul back, Pittoo.” She instructed him.

 

Dark Pit nodded and approached Pit's body. Pit's soul followed him and hovered beside him. Dark Pit pointed at Pit's body. “Pit, return to your body.” His voice lowered as he whispered to himself. “Return to me.”

 

Pit's soul hovered there, not sure what to do but slowly it obeyed. It flew towards his body and hovered above before it sank into it. Pit's body glowed as the soul entered the body.

 

Palutena and Dark Pit watched and held their breath as they watched Pit's body glow. His pale skin immediately soaked in color. His light skin color returned as well as the blood flow to his face, giving him his rosy cheeks. His chest moved as he took a deep breath. His eyes moved behind his lids and then fluttered opened. He glanced around and then peered to his side and saw Palutena and Pittoo looking at him.

 

“Pittoo? L-lady Palutena? Is this a dream?” Pit croaked.

 

“Oh Pit!” Palutena cried and embraced him in a tight hug. Her tears fell into his hair as she squeezed him. “I was so scared I lost you!”

 

“Lady Palutena!” Pit hugged her back. Tears fell from his own eyes as he nuzzled against her skin. “If this is a dream than it's a good dream! I've miss you so much Lady Palutena!”

 

“It's no dream Pit. You're alive. You're here! You're back home with me in Skyworld, where you belong.” She wept and cradled him close. She stroked his hair and cooed. “I missed you so much.”

 

“I missed you too Lady Palutena but I thought you would be mad at me. I disobeyed your direct orders!”

 

“Pit, I couldn't be mad at you. It was my fault for pushing you to run. I shouldn't have had you on lock down but I was so afraid that the demon was going to take you from me” She sighed. “But it happened either way. I'm so sorry Pit. Can you ever forgive me?”

 

Pit nodded. “Of course I can Lady Palutena.” He pulled away just enough to look up at her with furrowed brows. “But, I don't understand how I'm alive? I gave up my soul to save Link. Did I fail?”

 

Palutena smiled and shook her head. “No, Pit. Your soul was stronger than the demon's. From my understanding, the bond you shared with your friend overpowered his and you forced him back into his sword form. You saved your friend, Pit.”

 

“I had to.” Pit said, seriously. “Lady Palutena, Ghirahim was crazy obsessed with him. I had to save Link. I had to make sure he was free from him. I didn't know what else to do. Link gave me what I wanted most of all: To fly by myself. So I did the same. I freed him of Ghirahim.”

 

“Pit” Palutena gasped. “You can fly on your own?”

 

Pit smiled and nodded. “Yep!”

 

More tears fell from the goddess's eyes. “Oh Pit! I can't believe this! I'm going to miss flying you around though.” She chuckled. “But I'm glad you can finally fly.” She hugged him tighter. “You deserve it.”

 

“Thank you Lady Palutena but I still don't know how I'm here. Shouldn't I be dead?”

 

Palutena peered down at Pit and grinned. “Why don't you ask Pittoo?” She stepped aside to allow Pit to see Pittoo.

 

The dark angel's arms were crossed and his head was bowed. Pit's face lit up as he saw the other, unaware of the tears or his body shaking. He ran to Pittoo to embrace him in a hug but before he could, Dark Pit slammed his foot into Pit's gut. Pit grunted and whirled down to the ground.

 

“Pittoo!” Palutena gasped

 

Dark Pit marched towards Pit and yanked him to his feet by his scarf. “I need to talk to Pit privately!” He snarled and dragged Pit into a secluded part of the garden. He slammed Pit into the nearest wall. He kept his face hidden from the other. His body was shaking. His hands trembled as he held Pit.

 

“You fucking idiot.” Dark Pit snarled. “I told you not to do anything noble and stupid and what did you do? You.gave.yourself.up! You gave yourself to that clown to save a human!”

 

“P-pittoo, it was the only way! If I hadn't-”

 

“I'm not talking about that!” Pittoo screeched. His grip on Pit tightened. “You gave yourself up to save some human you only knew for over a month! You didn't think twice about what you were doing! You only thought about him! You never once thought about me. You never thought about what your stupid act would do to me, did you? It was him. It was _always_ him! You two even shared a special bond that made you two stronger. I should've known I never stood a chance. You don't care about me the way you care about him. You will never care about me that much. It's clear now. You love him. You love him more than you claimed for me. It was nothing but lies.”

 

“That's not it at all Pittoo.” Pit's tone was soft. “You're right about the not thinking about you thing. I didn't think about you and I'm sorry. I was just so desperate to help Link and when I saw the chance to finally free him, I took it. I'm a hero though and heroes have to do what they have to do to defeat the villain. It wasn't just about saving Link but everyone. Ghirahim was going to kill you too and I couldn't let that happen.” He brought his hand to Pittoo's chin and gently tilted his head up. Tears were streaming down Pittoo's cheeks. Pit had never seen Pittoo cry before and it tugged at his heart strings. He brought his other hand to the one Pittoo was gripping and gently removed it then held it in his hands. “Pittoo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I do love Link but only as a friend but it's different with you.” He leaned in closer and brought their foreheads together. “I am _in_ love with you. You're the only person I want to be with, I mean, I want to be with Lady Palutena too but I mean kissing and uh, other stuff, with you and only you.” Pit smiled and blushed. “We were meant for each other, right?”

 

Dark Pit bore into his blue eyes for so long Pit thought he didn't hear a word he said. To his surprise, Pittoo crushed their lips together. Pit's eyes widened at the suddenness but relaxed into the kiss. He smiled and snaked his arms around Pittoo's neck and kissed back. Pittoo broke the kiss and looked back into Pit's eyes.

 

 “And don't you forget it.” He sighed and pulled Pit into a hug. He wrapped a hand around his waist and brought the other to the back of Pit's head and gently stroked his hair. “I thought I lost you for good.”

 

“How am I here Pittoo? No one seems to want to answer this question.”

 

“Hermes fixed the portal and your soul found me. It's just what you said, 'we were meant for each other.'” Dark Pit pulled away and smiled.

 

“So we're soul-mates?” Pit's eyes lit up.

 

Pittoo nodded. “You belong to me, baby.”

 

Pit giggled and nuzzled against Pittoo until he realized something. “Wait!” He pulled away and stared at Pittoo. “The portal is fixed?!”

 

Dark Pit smiled and nodded. He knew where this was headed. “Shall we go pay them a visit then?”

 

Pit grinned and nodded. He grabbed Pittoo's hand and the two of them made for the sky.

 

* * *

 

 

Link and Zelda walked out of the bazaar, hand-in-hand after finishing lunch. Zelda glanced at her left hand, admiring the promise ring she had just received from Link. She glanced up at him and kissed his cheek as they made their way towards the plaza. They stood in front of the running platform gazing at the sky before Link pulled Zelda in for a kiss. The kiss lasted a brief minute as something hit Link in the face. He retracted the thing and pulled away from Zelda to take a good look at it.

 

 He gasped at what was in his hand: a white feather. Zelda and Link both looked at each other than glanced up at the sky to see a pair of black and white wings flying their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes then ending of the fic. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
